Journey to the Mystic Past
by Brightfire15
Summary: Genderbend Nick/Madison PRMF. Daydreamer Mason Rocca's life is forever changed when orphaned traveler Natalia Russell arrives in Briarwood in search of clues to her past. But it's only the beginning as an attempted good deed opens a world of magic and adventure, for a great evil has arisen it's foretold that five humans will arise as the Mystic Warriors and save the realms. R&R!
1. Broken Spell Part One

**Journey to the Mystic Past**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Power Rangers**_

 **Broken Spell Part One**

Long ago, hidden from the prying eyes of the humans, there was a magical dimension ruled by the White Sorceress Queen and her Fire Wizard King. The King and Queen were much beloved by their people and their heiress, the prophesied Light, was even more so, for the Royal Family were benevolent, fair and just and used their powers to protect their people from those who would do them harm and usher in an era of peace, harmony and the wonders of light magic and the family's most sacred treasure, the Mystic Crystal. And so, for many years, all was well.

But then a dark shadow fell upon the worlds. The Master of All Evil, ruler of the darkness and the greatest practitioner of dark magic, sought to conquer not only the Mystic Woods but also the human world and beyond. He would take their power and rule them as a tyrant. And when the Master rose into power, the Great Battle began and an army of the undead, led by the foulest of dark creatures swarmed the lands. It was not long before the ravages of the Great Battle caused the future to seem hopeless but then the legendary Mystic Warriors, led by their Queen and King, came forth and fought against the Master's forces.

Against insurmountable odds, they drove the evil back but the Master refused to surrender and then he learnt of the prophecy of the Light, causing the Master to cast his evil eye upon the Princess and he declared that if the Light was not destroyed, then she would be placed under his dark power to serve his evil purposes. This could not be allowed to happen. The Light was foretold to have untold power and could vanquish the darkness but because of the Princess's young age, she could not be allowed to fight in the Great Battle.

Although it was said that the Master could not truly win unless the Light was no more, the King and Queen refused to risk the life of their daughter and they sought to protect not only the worlds but also their beloved child from the war. And so, with heavy hearts, they entrusted their child with the Solaris Knight and sent him away to keep the Light safe from the darkness. Hoping that one day, when the war was over, the Princess could return and take her rightful place as Queen and restore hope to all the lands and beyond.

But not long after the Light was sent away, a horrible betrayal took place and balance was tipped in the Master's favor, forcing the Fire Wizard King to make the ultimate sacrifice to end the Great Battle and save his people and his family. Together, with the aid of the Gatekeeper, the Fire Wizard King cast a spell which sealed the Master and the darkness away behind giant gates and down into the depths of the underworld for all eternity, saving the worlds from the evil and restoring hope and peace to the lands once more.

But though the realms were safe once again from the Master's dark touch, there was no celebration of the win for the great victory did not come without great loss. The Mystic Crystal disappeared and was believed to be lost. And the Fire Wizard King and the Gatekeeper who'd sealed away the darkness, along with the brave Mystic Warriors who'd fought to protect their people, paid the ultimate price and were lost forever. For the sake of her people who needed her, the White Sorceress mourned alone not only for her husband and the brave souls who'd lost their lives in the battle, but also for her daughter and the Solaris Knight, who could never be found and were believed to be lost forever.

As the years passed, the human world never knew of the Great Battle or of the great sacrifices that had been made to save them from destruction. Even until this very day, they live in ignorance and peace, unaware of what is about to awaken.

XXX

 _ **Fifteen years later…**_

It was gorgeous early summer's day, bright and sunny with hardly a cloud in sight and even better, there was a strong, cooling breeze to ease off the day's heat.

But as glorious as the day's weather promised, it was in sheer contrast to the mood of young Natalia Russell as she steered her motorcycle over to the lookout point just up ahead. She'd been traveling since dawn's early light and needed a water break. After parking her bike, Natalia took off her helmet and shook her long mane of dark red, almost black, hair free of its thick ponytail, allowing the wind to blow it every which way. She then took out a bottle of water from one of the duffle bags that were tied onto her bike and drank half of its contents in a single gulp.

 _Man, that felt good,_ she thought. _I wouldn't give up traveling on my bike for the world, but sometimes, it'd be nice if I didn't have to park it every time I wanted something to eat or drink. But nothing's perfect, is it?_

After putting the bottle back, Natalia stepped towards the brick wall lining the lookout point and leaned on it as she gazed at the city of Briarwood just down below.

"So, that's Briarwood," she said, to herself. "Wonder how much has changed. I can't believe I'm finally coming back."

Natalia hadn't set foot in Briarwood since she was five and having reached the age of twenty just a few months prior, that time had been _very_ long ago. Natalia was used to traveling and usually looked forward to what lay ahead at the end of a trip, but this time, she felt a mix of both somewhat eager anticipation and dread. Natalia had been seeking out answers to questions she'd been asking for years and her work as well as strange sense of summoning, had led her to the city of Briarwood.

"Someone give me strength to do this," she murmured, as she remade her ponytail and got back on her bike. It was lucky she was wearing black gloves, or any passerby would've seen that Natalia was gripping her bike's handles so tightly, her knuckles were whitening. "Because I have the feeling that whatever happens now, my life's never going to be the same."

Natalia took a deep breath and put on her helmet before making her motorcycle roar with life. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe things weren't going to be so terrible after all.

But then again, knowing Natalia's luck, it probably was.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the city of Briarwood, the Rock Porium, the city's best-known music store, was being blasted with the sounds of hip-hop music as the store's self-appointed DJ, Vida Rocca, a girl with an attitude that matched her short, spiky black hair, bounced around while scratching at the records in the machine. Music was Vida's life, she loved how happy it made it her and most of all, she loved sharing that with her loved ones.

"Go, Vee," cheered Mason, Vida's younger brother. He was holding up a camcorder and was making one of his famous video diaries. He grinned when Vida smiled into the camera. "Sounds great, sis!" Mason was Vida's opposite in just about every way. Mason's fair skin, light blue eyes and dark blue hair which he kept in a small ponytail was in contrast to Vida's tanned skin, dark brown eyes and short, spiky black hair. If that wasn't enough, the two siblings had entirely different personalities as well. While Vida was outgoing, loud and had an attitude that often got her into trouble, Mason was quiet, gentle and was considered the sibling with common sense, but still, Mason was considered the heart of their little group of friends.

"Hi-yah!" cried Chip, as he thrust his plastic sword in front of the camera. He was wearing a paper crown on his head and his Rock Porium jacket was tied around his neck like a cape.

Mason laughed. "Battling again, Chip?"

Chip grinned as he nodded before resuming his epic battle.

Charlie "Chip" Thorn, with his bright red hair and charming smile and kind heart, was an overgrown kid. He loved playing games involving magical fantasy and superheroes. In fact, if anyone ever wanted to know something about either subject, Chip was the considered the expert as there wasn't anything that he _didn't_ know about them.

"Hey, Mason, get a shot of this. I've been working out," bragged Xander.

Xander Bly, a very handsome Australian with an equally charming personality, flexed his muscle, showing off the bulging bicep.

"Whoa. Nice one, Xander," said Mason. But Mason's smile quickly vanished when he turned around to get a shot of an approaching customer, only to see that it wasn't a customer at all, but the owner of the store, Toby Slambrook, who was soaking wet and still wearing his scuba gear. "Toby! Uh…what a nice surprise, boss."

Just like that, the music stopped, Xander stopped flexing his muscles, and Chip's crown, sword and cape disappeared in the blink of an eye as the four of them regrouped around Toby, trying not to show how guilty they felt at having been slacking off instead of doing their assigned work.

"Hey, nice snorkel, boss," said Xander, quickly as he attempted to smooth things over. "What brings you by? I thought you were taking the day off."

Toby's reply, "Yes, I was," came out garbled and slightly muffled until he yanked off his snorkel and goggles. His face now clear, it was plain to see the look of displeasure on Toby's face. "As a matter of fact, I was at the beach snorkeling with the little fishies when one of them swam up to my mask and he looked at me with these big fish eyes and said—" Toby squashed his face, puckering up his lips like a fish, making his employees laugh. "' _Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do? I'll bet they aren't!_ ' But I can't answer him because I don't know, and then I realize, I forgot my wallet so I came back to get it and now I see that the fish was right. So, now, I have to go back to the reef, find the fish and tell it 'no.'" Toby looked disappointed at his employees as he began walking to his office.

"Why don't you relax, boss? Take a breather. I'll rally the troops and give them work to do, like sweeping the floor, stocking the merchandise, and taking out the trash, and so on," said Xander, as he gave his friends a look.

Usually, Toby fell for Xander's charming personality but today, it was clear that he would not be so easily swayed for once. "Oh, you mean, you'll _do the jobs I pay you for?_ " he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, hallelujah!"

And with that, Toby's office door slammed shut and the blinds on the office door window went down, making them all wince.

Xander, who liked to delude himself into thinking he was Toby's right-hand man, clapped his hands together. "All right, you heard the man. Snap to it! Chip, grab a broom, Mason, deal with the stock. Vida, take care of the trash. Snap, snap!" And with that, Chip and Mason set to work while Xander plunked down into an armchair with a pillow behind his head and the latest sports magazine in his hands, preparing himself to be lazy the rest of his shift.

Vida, however, who refused to let herself be ordered around by anyone not actually in charge or let Xander's ego get the better of him, swooped down and swiped Xander's pillow.

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing while _we're_ working?" she demanded.

Xander grinned. "I'm glad you asked, Vee. I'm supervising. It's not as easy as it looks. I know it looks like I'm not doing anything but trust me, I'm very, very busy. Up here." He tapped his left temple, beckoning to the 'well-oiled machine' that was his mind.

Vida snorted, clearly unimpressed. "Uh-huh. Xander—" Before Vida could rip Xander a new one, an unexpected earthquake began shaking the store.

"EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Xander. He tossed his magazine aside and dove under the nearest desk.

"Everybody, take cover!" screeched Vida, as she joined Xander.

"It's the end of the world!" cried Chip, laughing. "Just kidding!"

Mason scowled as he grabbed Chip's arm. "Chip, knock it off and get under here!" Without waiting for a reply, Mason dragged Chip under the counter to wait out the earthquake.

Toby, who prided himself on being a friend as well as an employer, briefly stepped out his office with a list of safety instructions. "Everybody stay calm and follow the safety procedures!" When the force of shaking increased, Toby let out a petrified squeak. "Get under a desk!" He then shut his office door and hid under his own desk.

XXX

Just outside of the city limits, Natalia's ride was interrupted by the earthquake.

"Whoa!" The shaking of the earth quickly caused Natalia to lose control over her motorcycle and the bike slid off the road and landed sideways as it collided with a great oak tree.

Ignoring the screaming protests of the bruises she'd sustained in the crash, Natalia pulled herself from the wreckage and latched onto a tree branch. She squeezed her eyes tight, willing the earthquake to soon stop so she could fix her bike and get back on the road.

 _This isn't right. This wrong._ Natalia couldn't explain it but somehow she _just knew_ that something wasn't right, that this was no ordinary earthquake and something terrible was going to happen.

XXX

Eventually, the earthquake ceased and the employees inside the Rock Porium nervously emerged from underneath the desks.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Mason, as he stood up. After everyone said yes, Mason looked at the store and groaned. The earthquake had dealt quite a hand to the Rock Porium. Merchandise and garbage littered the floor, which hadn't been the cleanest to begin with and several displays had been wrecked. "Ah, man. _Look_ at this! The store's messier than before!"

Vida laughed. "You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible."

"Well, the good news is the worst is over," said Xander, cheerfully.

XXX

Xander had no idea just how wrong he was.

Unbeknownst to him, the human world was not the only place affected by the earthquake's devastating power.

In another dimension, hidden from the humans' prying eyes, a great book of magic, the Xenotome, lit up with a warning of a terrible darkness about to be unleashed. The book's warnings came too late as cracks in the great gates of the underworld appeared. The cracks were not big enough for the Master to regain his freedom, but they were great enough for some of his most loyal servants, Koragg the Knight Wolf and Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires, and his army of foot soldiers, Hidiacs and Styxoids, to escape their stinking prison.

And it would not be long before the vile creatures of darkness would set out to not only claim vengeance for their imprisonment but also revive their Master and ruler.

XXX

With the earthquake over, Toby decided to close the store for a few hours while he called a repairman to fix some of the damage done to the store and give his employees a chance to recover from the trauma of the earthquake. Naturally, they took full advantage of this by doing some of their favorite activities.

Mason resumed making his video diary. "After narrowly escaping death, the human race copes in a variety of very different ways. Some use physical activities." Mason turned the camera to Xander, who was decked out in a helmet, elbow and knee pads as he zipped around on a green skateboard. "Some listen to music." Vida, who was sitting in the open trunk of her jeep wearing earbuds, smiled and waved at her brother's camera. "Some eat. Chip, what kind of pizza are you eating, out of curiosity?"

Chip was sitting on a bench, stuffing his face with a specially made pizza. "Cheese, pepperoni, anchovies, chicken, and chocolate covered marshmallows."

Mason grimaced and forced himself not to be sick. Only Chip would even _consider_ eating a pizza with those toppings combined, much less actually _eat_ it.

"Excuse me," said a voice. "Can you help me?"

Mason turned around and was immediately rendered speechless. Standing in front of him was easily the most beautiful girl that Mason had ever seen. She had tanned skin and an oval shaped face with fine features including eyes as brown as a chocolate bar and her dark red, almost black hair hung in a high ponytail. She wore a dark blue jeans and black boots, a dark red shirt and black leather jack with red and white stripes on the sleeves and a fiery phoenix on the back. A necklace of a ruby-eyed dragon encircling a snowflake with diamonds and amethysts hung on her neck from a silver chain. She was walking a damaged black motorcycle decorated with red flames and tied to it were several duffle bags.

Before Mason could ask what she wanted, Xavier, who was not only taken in by the girl's beauty liked to think that he could get any girl to like him, swooped in. "Hi, you must be new to town. I'm Xander." He took the girl's hand and attempted to kiss it "And you must be—"

"Not interested," she said, bluntly, as she pulled her hand away. She gave Xander an unimpressed look. "I just need directions, not a date. And I'm sorry, but I was asking _him_." She pointed to Mason, who turned a faint shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Oh." Xander looked disappointed but admitted defeat. "She's all yours, Mason. Good luck to you."

Mason face palmed while the girl looked a little amused. "I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive Xander. He means well, it's just that sometimes, he's a little…"

"Hopeless?" she suggested.

"That's one way of putting it." Mason admitted. He switched off his camcorder and placed it with the rest of his stuff on the ground in front of the shop. "Let's start over. My name's Mason Rocca. What's your name?"

"Natalia Russell," she said, as they shook hands.

"Nice." Mason studied Natalia's face for a moment and his brow wrinkled with puzzlement. "I'm sorry, but do I know you? You look familiar." It was strange. Mason couldn't place it, but he just knew that he'd met Natalia somewhere before.

Natalia looked surprised before shaking her head. "I don't think so. I'm new here."

"Oh." Mason felt disappointed but concealed it well. "So, what can I help you with?"

Natalia beckoned to her damaged motorcycle. "Well, as you can see, the earthquake messed up my motorcycle."

"Ah." Mason grimaced at the unsightly damage. It was a shame as the bike was pretty cool. No doubt it would be a very costly repair. "Sorry about that. It looks like an awesome bike. Real beauty."

Natalia looked pleased. "Thanks. I made her myself."

Mason gaped. "What? No way. You _made_ this? That's so cool! So, I take it you're looking for the nearest repair shop?"

Natalia shook her head. "Actually, I was wondering if there was somewhere I can park it and fix it myself. Call me fussy, but I don't let anyone touch my bike. So, do you know a place?"

Mason nodded and pointed to little rest area across the street with a big, shady tree. "Yeah, you can go over there. No one will bother you."

"Great."

Natalia began walking her bike over to the tree.

"Hey, would you mind some company?" asked Mason, suddenly. This surprised everyone who was watching, including Mason himself as while Mason was generally a nice guy, he wasn't spontaneous like that. It was as if Natalia was bringing out something in Mason that he'd never known before.

Privately, Natalia was also surprised as she generally kept to herself and didn't get asked out often, but for once, she found herself deciding the heck with it.

"Not at all. Come on over," she said.

Mason smiled as he joined Natalia under the tree and the two got to talking while Natalia worked on her motorcycle with a set of tools she kept in one of the duffle bags. Two hours later, the two of them were well on their way to becoming good friends. Mason learned that Natalia was a former military brat who'd been traveling on her own for the past few months. She'd seen a lot of interesting places growing up and was more than happy to tell an eager Mason of her favorite sights. In turn, Mason answered told Natalia about his group of friends, he answered Natalia's questions about Briarwood and gave her some recommendations for some of the city's sights and whatnot. All in all, the day was looking up.

XXX

"Help! Help! Oh, please, won't somebody help me?"

Natalia, who was almost done fixing her bike, looked up from her work to see an old man in a fedora, looking frantic as he desperately called out for help. A crowd quickly gathered, everyone anxious to find out what was wrong and if possible, find out what they could do to help.

"Someone, please, help me," begged the old man. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. "It's my brother. We were walking just up the road when some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst."

"Where did it take him?" asked Natalia, curiously. "Is it very far from here?"

The old man shook his head. "No. It's just on the edge of town. The creature took him into the woods. Will someone come with me to get him back?"

Upon the old man's mentioning of the woods, the people of Briarwood began shaking their heads and backing away. While officially, people were allowed to into the city's woods, unofficially it was an unspoken rule to never go there. People generally stayed cleared of the woods due to many whispered rumors and old wives' tales of strange creatures and whatnot that lived in the woods and also because the few who'd ever gone into the woods did not come back.

"Won't somebody please help me?" asked the old man, his voice thick with emotion.

"I will," said Natalia, surprising them all. She wiped her hands clean of the motor oil that'd stained them on an old rag and stood up. "I could use a break."

The old man gave Natalia a relieved look as he gratefully shook her hand. "Thank you, young lady. You can't know what this means to me."

But while the old man was pleased with Natalia's response, everyone there except for Mason looked at Natalia like she'd lost her mind.

"Hey, New Girl, before you go and something stupid, you should know something about those woods," said Xander. "If you go in, you won't come out. If you're smart, you'll get away from this crazy old coot and stay away from those woods."

Natalia raised an eyebrow as she slid her leather jacket back on. "So, I've heard. But do you know what else I'm hearing? An old man needs help getting his brother back and nobody else in this city seems to care. So, thanks for the advice but no thanks. I can take care of myself."

Xander looked flabbergasted at Natalia's attitude but said nothing.

"I'll come with you," offered Mason. He seemed nervous but no less resolute. "I'm scared to death of the woods but I know how I'd feel if it was my sister who'd been taken. So, I'm coming."

Vida gave Mason an incredulous look while Natalia gave Mason a grateful smile.

"I'll come too!" piped Chip. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest. This _is_ a dangerous quest, right?"

"Perilous," said Natalia, dryly. She was little amused by the redhead's puppy-like excitement but part of her felt concerned that his eagerness would lead to trouble and that he wasn't fully grasping the seriousness of the situation.

Chip made an excited grin as he punched his fist into the air. "Sweet!"

Bored of waiting, Natalia clapped her hands together. "Well, if no one else is coming, let's go. We got a life to save." She turned to the old man. "Lead the way."

The old man was only too happy to oblige.

XXX

Unbeknownst to them, Natalia and her merry band of rescuers had been watched by Necrolai, Queen of the Vampire. In appearance, she was a hideous cross between a winged, fanged black bat and a humanoid female. Her heart was as dead as that of her soulless minions and though she portrayed herself as loyal servant of darkness, it was said that ambition for power and position burned inside her like a wildfire. For that, many did not trust her and saw her only as a pawn to be gotten rid of when her usefulness ended.

Necrolai flew away from the rooftop where she'd been spying from and disappeared into the shadows before flying gracefully to the floor of the Pit where her commander and his army of Hidiacs and Styxoids were waiting.

"What news do you bring, Necrolai?" demanded Morticon. He was a dark creature, a hybrid of a dark wizard combined with machinery. Once, he'd served as great leader in the Master's army, but now, he was trapped in the Pit until he found a source of power great enough to free him.

"My lord, Morticon, I have seen the human world and it's all that we imagined and more," said Necrolai. "It's ready to be destroyed at your command!"

"Excellent!" said Morticon. "And destroyed, it will be!"

"Please, my lord, allow _me_ to be the one!" begged Necrolai.

"In due time, _hag!_ " snarled Morticon, as he pounded on his throne. "We must not make the same mistakes as before! We must be clever, _ruthless_ and this time, we will be victorious!" He slammed his sword into the ground, causing the ground to shake and then he rose up to face his army of undead warriors. "Listen, my soulless warriors! For fifteen years, you have lived only in nightmares, but no longer! Where's Koragg? Send them forth to all who live in the light to destroy!"

Koragg the Knight Wolf, a dark warrior wizard clad in purple, silver and gold armor adorned with wolves, the Master's strongest and most obedient of warriors, stepped forth into the throne room. Unlike Necrolai and Morticon, who were burning with ambition despite their claims of loyalty to the Master, Koragg was not so foolish.

"Careful, Morticon," warned Koragg. "Remember, you are but a servant of the Master. He made you into what you are and he can easily reverse that decision."

Morticon glared at Koragg. "Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do, Koragg! You will do as _I_ say and claim this world for our kind's own!"

Koragg tightly gripped his sword. "If that is the Master's wish—"

"And it is!" shouted Morticon.

"Then I shall obey. For the Master's commands _cannot_ be denied," finished Koragg. "And as a soldier of honor, I see this fulfilled."

A dark creature Koragg might've been, but an honorless one, he was not.

XXX

Meanwhile, the closer Natalia got to the woods, the more she felt as though something was amiss. The sunshine seemed to have vanished in the blink of an eye and a slight chill had descended despite it being having been a warm summer's day at first and it didn't help that the old man's attitude seemed to have changed. The old man kept asking questions about Natalia and her two new friends and he became less anxious and less like a worried relative and more like someone who was trying to glean information. Natalia didn't know what was up but she knew she didn't like it and more importantly, she couldn't turn back now.

The entrance to the forbidden woods looked like something out of _Sleeping Beauty_ , every inch seemed to be covered with twisting, thorny branches. It had a sense of foreboding that Natalia strongly disliked but at the same time, the woods felt natural as though she'd been there before and knew them somehow. But as this was impossible, Natalia pushed that thought aside.

"Are you sure you're willing to enter?" asked the old man, as they reached the only accessible area of the woods. "The woods are a very scary place."

Natalia's eyes narrowed. "You ask a lot of questions for a guy whose brother is in danger."

" _Everyone_ is in danger," said the old man, gravely.

"Everyone's in danger?" repeated Chip, excitedly. "From _what?_ "

Before the old man could answer, suddenly there was a loud honking and a car arrived with Xander and Vida in tow.

"Xander? Vida, what're you two doing here?" asked Mason, surprised.

"For the 'brother with the common sense' you're insane, Macey, if you think I'm letting you go into those woods without me by your side. Wherever you go, I go," said Vida, as she got out of the car. "Besides, you were right. No one should turn away another in need."

"And I didn't want to let my best friends leave this world behind without me, so I tagged along," said Xander, attempting to sound blasé and failing.

"Well, it's good to have you with us," said Chip, happily.

While Mason and the others exchanged hugs and grateful murmurs, Natalia kept her attention on the old man, who seemed a little too happy for Natalia's liking.

"So, there are five," whispered the old man, unaware that Natalia had heard him.

 _Five?_ That was an oddly specific number. _Why does it matter that there's five of us here? What the heck is going on here?_ Natalia began to regret offering to help. Was she leading Mason and his loved ones on a rescue mission or into a trap? She didn't know. But she knew there was no turning back now. _If anything goes wrong, I'll do my best to protect them. That much, I can promise_.

The old man led them into the woods and then after instructing Natalia to lead the group in a specific direction, fell into the back of the crowd.

It wasn't long before Natalia saw a shimmer of light in the air and then felt something strange as she and the others crossed into a darker area of the woods.

"Whoa. Did anyone else feel that?" asked Mason. "I felt something, something strange but also…kind of familiar. Am I going insane?"

No one else but Natalia seemed to have felt what Mason did. Natalia shook her head. "No, you're not insane. I felt it too. Wait…where's the old man gone?" She'd suddenly realized that the old man had up and vanished into thin air. "Oh, crap."

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost," said Chip. "All right!"

Natalia rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand what Chip found so exciting about any of this. Did he think life was a fairytale? He was out of his mind. "Can you please stayed focused so we can get out of here? Come on, let's go."

Without waiting for a reply, Natalia turned around and began heading out of the woods. The others quickly followed, all but Chip were nervous and uneasy with the woods. Chip was taking a different approach entirely by eagerly telling the group of what he thought lived in the woods thanks to all his reading on mystical lore.

"…trolls, goblins, and elves live in the woods too. I've also heard a witch lives here. She's _hideous_ with green skin and a black tongue with yellow acidic drool that slowly drips out of her tongue when she talks," said Chip.

Both Natalia and Mason chuckled.

"I think you've been reading one too many fairytales, Chips," said Mason.

"I'm inclined to agree," said Natalia. "Guys, seriously, just relax. There's no such thing as—okay, what're you all doing?" She faced the group as they suddenly stopped walking and gazed at her with fear in their eyes. Natalia sighed in exasperation. _Should've guessed_. "Oh, don't tell me. You're pranking the new girl, right? Fine. I'll play along." Natalia rolled her eyes as she feigned fright. "Ooh, I'm so scared. There's someone behind me!"

"There _is_ someone behind you!" blurted out Mason, pointing over Natalia's shoulder. "Look!"

Quickly, Natalia spun around to see a tall figure standing behind her, dressed from head to toe in black with only their pale blue eyes visible. The sight of those eyes did not give Natalia fear but rather, they caused a nostalgic feeling to stir in Natalia's heart.

 _Those eyes. How do I know those eyes? Who the heck is this person?_

Mason stepped forward. "Guys, run. I'll dealt with this."

Natalia gave Mason a look of surprise as she didn't see any weapons on Mason's person and nor did she figure him to be a trained fighter.

"I'd love to, but my feet won't move," whimpered Xander.

Before anyone could react, an army of armed Hidiacs suddenly leapt out of nowhere and took defensive positions.

"Oh, crap. She's brought friends," said Vida.

Quickly, the woman in black reacted. She thrust out a wand adorned with a sparkling white snowflake and shouted out, " _Dispel Aratan!_ "

Natalia and the others screamed in terror as five, high-powered broomsticks suddenly swooped in and snatched them off the ground. They zoomed through the air and the horrendous trip seemed like it was never going to end until at last, they reached the biggest tree Natalia had ever seen in her life and were dropped off at its roots. At the base of the tree was the carved out, moss and vine-covered dragon's head with ruby eyes.

"You guys okay?" asked Natalia, as she helped Mason to stand. After everyone said they were fine, Natalia began dusting off her leather jacket.

Xander looked severely freaked out as he stood up. "Okay, New Girl, now you know why no one ever goes into the woods. And you—"

"My name is _Natalia_ ," she interrupted, in agitation. "Natalia Russell. It is not _New Girl_. And for the record, I didn't force you to come so don't pin this on me!" Even if she had been the one leading the charge, how could any of this be blamed on her? It wasn't like Natalia had known what was going to happen!

"Uh, guys, before we get into a fight," interrupted Mason, as he got in between them, "shouldn't we figure out where we are?"

"You're at Rootcore," said an unfamiliar voice.

Suddenly, the woman in black appeared and began walking towards them.

Without thinking, Natalia protectively shielded the group with her body and her gloved hands began to smoke, but no one took any notice of this as they all quickly walked into the dragon's mouth. Soon, the beast's mouth closed and they found themselves in the middle of an unfamiliar room. Inside it looked as though it'd been carved right out of the tree and it was filled with countless book as well as strange objects. The broomsticks were hanging on the wall and behind them were five panels alit with a different color and symbol. The same colors and symbols surrounded a large, golden crystal ball that sat in the center of the room: a red phoenix, a blue merman, a yellow garuda, a green centaur and a pink butterfly.

"What the heck is this place?" whispered Natalia.

"A place of safety." Everyone's heads shot up to see the strange woman on the balcony up above. "I thought it best you were brought here for your protection."

"And this place is quite lovely," said Mason, quickly. "Forgive me, but who exactly are you?"

The stranger removed her black cloak, revealing herself to be a redheaded, smiling woman dressed all in white. Something about her seemed familiar to both Natalia and Mason but neither one of them voiced these thoughts.

"I am Udonna, White Sorceress Queen of the Mystic Woods," she said, kindly. "Welcome to my home. It is indeed an honor to make your acquaintance at last."

 _An honor to make our acquaintance at last? That doesn't even make sense. What could possibly be so special about us? Heck, why on earth is she calling herself a sorceress? She can't be serious about that…can she?_ But instead of voicing these thoughts, Natalia wisely held her tongue and instead bowed to show respect for the Queen. The others quickly followed suit.

"The honor is ours, Your Majesty," said Natalia.

Udonna held up her hand. "Please, call me Udonna. No need for such formalities."

Natalia raised a surprised eyebrow but once again said nothing on the subject and instead changed the topic. "What exactly are we doing here? And more to the point, where is exactly _is_ 'here'?"

Udonna smiled approvingly. "You ask good questions. I like that," she said, warmly. "It is the mark of a strong, intelligent leader."

Natalia blinked in surprise. _Leader? She can't possibly mean me._ Natalia was no leader. She'd never been a leader in her entire life. Why on earth would change that? More importantly, what made this sorceress think that Natalia was fit to lead in the first place?

"When you five entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension, the Mystic Woods," said Udonna. "Though I rule alone now, there was a time when I and my kin along with brave, mystical warriors upheld a sacred duty to protect this and your realm from those who would do it harm with the power of light magic. It was a golden age, one that lasted for many years until…" A shadow of grief and pain flickered across Udonna's face. "…until that peace was destroyed fifteen years ago by army of dark practitioners who sought to conquer not only our world, but also your own. When we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld, victory of the Great War was ours. But it did not come without heavy cost. The gate to the Underworld was sealed with a powerful spell, but the recent earthquake has caused a crack to form in that gate. Now, the darkness has returned and I fear it is only the beginning."

Xander raised his hand, catching Udonna's attention. "Uh, excuse me. The beginning of _what_ exactly?"

Udonna looked grave. "The end of both of our worlds."

Vida rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she scoffed. "None of us are buying into this fairytale!"

Udonna fixed Vida with a stern look. "This is no fairytale. What I tell you is what happened."

Vida angrily opened her mouth to protest but Mason placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Hey, why don't we just listen? We can always leave afterwards." Mason shot a questioning look at Udonna. "With your permission, please?"

Udonna nodded and Vida begrudgingly became silent.

Udonna beckoned for them to join her as she stood before a great, heavy book that sat on a pedestal. "This is the Xenotome, the Book of the Unknown. In it is everything we do not yet know." As if for proof, the open page of the book glowed before changing from blank to a map and writing in a language that Natalia felt was familiar.

"What language is that? I swear, I've seen it before," asked Natalia.

"Me too," said Mason, in agreement.

Udonna looked surprised and then shook her head. "That cannot be possible. This is the Language of the Ancients. Only residents of the Mystic World know it. But for you five, that will soon change as you will learn it if you choose to remain here and fulfill your destinies."

While Chip looked excited, Mason, Vida and Xander exchanged confused looks and Natalia's brow wrinkled.

"And those destinies would be what, exactly?" asked Natalia.

Udonna's smile widened. "According to this text, when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward and vanquish the Master's darkness with the greatest power for light the worlds have ever seen. You five are those prophesied warriors. You are the Power Rangers. And you, Miss Russell—"

"Natalia, please," she interrupted.

"Natalia," corrected Udonna, "you will be their leader, the Red Mystic Ranger."

Chip looked thrilled. "Really? That's _awesome!_ "

Chip's friends, however, were either in a state of shock or outright disbelief.

 _Okay, that's it. I've officially stepped into crazy town_ , thought Natalia. Being Power Rangers was one thing, everyone knew of Power Rangers and their fantastical battles—who hadn't?—but magic was another can of worms entirely. This was completely insane. Her? A mystic warrior? What did she or any of her friends know about magic, let alone fighting in some insane fantasy battle? More to the point, how Natalia _possibly_ be worthy of being a Ranger, much less serve as the Red Ranger and lead them to victory? This couldn't be happening. There had to be a mistake.

Natalia quickly shook her head. "No. No, this is a mistake."

"Destiny does not make mistakes, Natalia," said Udonna, seriously.

"In this case it did. I'm not a warrior, much less a leader for some battle!" protested Natalia.

"Well, I'd be happy to follow you into battle, Gorgeous," teased Xander, which earned a scowl from Natalia and a smack from Mason. "She's got a point. How're we supposed to fight and defeat pure evil when we don't know anything about magic? Plus, our university hasn't even won a football game in the last six years."

Udonna quickly whipped out five wooden wands, each adorned with one of the colorful symbols that decorated the interior of Rootcore, and began passing them out, starting with Natalia. "These are your magic wands. With them, you will have access to the powers that lay dormant within you." As each individual received their wand, the tops of the wands briefly glowed with light, signaling the bond between them and their new owners. "But you must _never_ go _anywhere_ without them and you must use your powers responsibly."

The moment was interrupted when a young woman with long, curly blond hair, gowned in a dress that looked as if it'd been made with fabric scraps, ran into the room frantically calling out the White Sorceress's name.

"Aunt Udonna! Aunt Udonna!" The young woman stopped when she saw that her aunt was not alone and her mood changed perceptibly. "Oh, we have guests. Hello!" She smiled and curtsied to Natalia and her friends. "I'm Clare, sorceress in training and Udonna's niece. Nice to meet you. What're your names?"

Xander smiled charmingly and waved at Clare before beginning the introductions. After everyone made Clare's acquaintance, Clare remembered why she'd come to Rootcore in such a manner.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Excuse me. Udonna…" Clare quickly whispered something incomprehensive into Udonna's ear, causing the older woman to look upset.

"My apologies for leaving you like this but I'm needed elsewhere for the moment. It would be in your best interests to stay here until I return. The woods are unsafe for you at the moment," warned Udonna.

Without waiting for a reply, Udonna snapped her fingers and disappeared in a shower of sparkling white lights.

Clare looked envious as she snapped her fingers in an attempt to mimic Udonna's spell only for nothing to happen. "Wish I could do that. I practice and I practice but nothing ever works!" she grumbled. After a moment, her grumblings ceased and she smiled at her guests. "So, while Udonna's gone, can I conjure you anything? Food? Tea?"

 _Conjure?_ That was the last straw. "Okay, that's it! I'm out of here," declared Natalia. She'd had enough of this insanity. She dumped her wand on a table. "Anyone coming with me?"

Mason and the others quickly murmured in agreement and attempted to follow Natalia, only for Claire to block the way.

"Oh! No, you can't go. Udonna said you had to stay here until she came back," said Clare, in the tone of explaining something obvious.

"Well, no offense, but Udonna isn't really the boss of us. We need to get back to Briarwood. People are worried about us by now," said Mason.

Realizing that she was losing them, Clare attempted to remedy the situation. "Oh, this is not good!" She looked worried for a moment before an idea brightened up her face. "I know! I will conjure a spell that will make you stay put until Udonna gets back. _C—_ "

But that was as far as Clare got, because quicker anyone could blink, Natalia whipped out a small can of knockout gas from her jacket pocket and sprayed it in Clare's face, causing the blond sorceress to pass out into Natalia's arms.

"Whoa," gasped Chip, as Natalia, carefully lowered Clare onto a nearby seat. "Where'd you get that stuff and how'd you do that so quickly?"

"Long story," said Natalia, briskly. Her military father had always wanted Natalia to be able to protect herself, so he'd trained her in self-defense and insisted she always carry cans of knockout gas mace in the event of an emergency. Clare's attempt to force them to her will qualified as an emergency, at least in Natalia's books. "Let's just get out of here. Shall we?"

No one argued as they all quickly followed Natalia out of Rootcore and into the woods.

XXX

Natalia and the others quickly ran through the woods, searching the way out and back to Briarwood. Despite thinking that they knew the way out, however, it was not long before they realized that they were nowhere near their intended destination as they came upon a small village that not only looked like a warzone but was also filled with beings such as none of them had ever seen before. Creatures of beauty with great wings, some of ugliness with green skin, some resembled humans except their ears were pointed instead of curved. In the midst of all the mess Udonna, who was unsurprised and remarkably pleased to see the five of them.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," said Udonna, warmly.

"What happened here?" asked Vida, her eyes wide with worry.

Udonna looked sad. "This is Woodland Village, one of the many under my reign. It was destroyed in an attack by the dark forces. No one was seriously hurt and there were no casualties, thank heavens, but that will not always be the case. The darkness will destroy everything and everyone in its path until it reigns supreme over the realms and finds what it desires most."

"What's it looking for?" asked Chip.

"Me," said Udonna, gravely. "I am not only Queen and a powerful source of light magic in this realm, but I am all that remains of the Royal Family and the rightful owners of the Mystic Crystal."

"What's the Mystic Crystal?" asked Mason, his brow wrinkling in puzzlement.

"The Mystic Crystal is a gemstone unlike any other. It houses the greatest source of magic that has ever been," explained Udonna. "I cannot fully explain what it can do as the Crystal had no limitations, except for that of its wielder. For generations, its power was used to better the lives of all who live here and beyond and in turn, the Crystal was protected from those who would seek to use its great powers for evil, for while it is said that only those of the Royal Family can use it, the darkness has longed to use the Crystal's power to achieve its evil desires. They will stop at nothing until the Crystal is in their possession."

Natalia and her friends exchanged horrified looks. Any doubt they had about the existence of magic or Udonna's tale was gone now. And they were starting to worry about what this meant, not just for their own lives but the lives of their loved ones and other innocents. If the destruction of this little village was just the beginning, who could say what would happen next? Especially if the darkness got their hands on Crystal?

"Why don't you just use this Crystal to stop the darkness?" asked Xander.

Fresh tears glistened in Udonna's eyes. "I am only part of the Royal Family through marriage, not by blood. Such power is not for me to wield. And even if that were not true, it would make no difference, for the Mystic Crystal was lost during the Great Battle fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Mason, sympathetically. "We all are."

Udonna nodded. "Thank you. But you need to know, that once the darkness finds me, they will go after you five. By accepting the wands, you have marked yourselves the five Mystic Warriors who will vanquish the darkness."

"Hang on, I never said I was going to be part of this!" protested Natalia. She'd agreed to help an old man find his brother, not take part in some insane war that had nothing to do with her! Besides, Natalia knew full well that if the truth about Natalia came out, no one would want her serving on a team much less as a leader.

But Natalia's protests fell on deaf ears as suddenly, the villagers noticed the five's presence and at once, they were swarmed.

"It's them! It's them!" cried a male elf. "It's the protectors! Hail the Mystic Force!"

Despite the five's protests, the entire village began bowing down to them and singing praises. While Xander, who was quite full of hot air, was thrilled with it, Chip was just excited while Mason, Vida and Natalia were not at all at ease. How desperate were the villagers that would place such great faith in people they didn't know?

Suddenly, there was an earth-shattering roar as a twenty-foot dark blue monster made entirely of rock, Bouldy, appeared out of nowhere. His terrible presence caused the villagers to flee in terror.

"Take out your wands!" ordered Udonna.

"Uh…we kind of left them back at the tree," said Chip, sheepishly. To be fair, even if they _hadn't_ left the wands at Rootcore, how were any of them supposed to use any defensive magic when they didn't know a single spell?

Udonna looked disappointed but did not speak of it. Instead, she took command. "Very well. Then it appears I have no choice." She whipped out her wand and spun it. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " There was a shower of sparkling white lights followed by a circle of ruins which transformed Udonna's white dress in white and gold battle armor and her wand into a tall Snow Staff. "Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Now _that_ is cool," said Vida, enviously.

But there was no time dwell on that Udonna leapt into battle—quite literally—and began blasting at Bouldy with her Snow Staff. The spells had little effect but thankfully Bouldy's blows were missed as Udonna gracefully dodged the monster.

"Oh, crap. Guys, we have company!" said Natalia.

Out of nowhere appeared an army of the undead, hideous and soulless monsters known as Hidiacs, appeared. They were great in number as well as armed to the teeth and to make things worse, they did not seem the least bit friendly.

"Well, the way I see it, we got two options. One, we can surrender and be destroyed. Or two, we can run and hopefully survive," said Chip, as he began backing up.

"Or option three, Plan Xander. I'll just lay the old charm on them," said Xander, smoothly.

Xander moved forward in an attempt to speak with the Hidiacs, but Natalia stopped him by thrusting out her arm. She gave him an exasperated scowl.

" _Or_ we can fight, live for another day and _then_ get the heck out of dodge," argued Natalia. While Natalia wanted no part in any mystical war, she wasn't about to run or be destroyed when there was another choice. Not to mention, she didn't think that schmoozing over the Hidiacs was going to accomplish anything when it was plain as day that they weren't going to listen.

"I'm with Natalia. Let's fight!" said Mason.

But before any of them could fight, however, the Hidiacs' leader, a Styxoid, waved its arms and caused a great explosion which sent Natalia and the others flying. Those who didn't land painfully onto the hard ground were slammed into the trees. Furious, Natalia and her friends began fighting for their lives. Natalia unleashed a series of impressive martial arts moves that defeated several of her opponents while Chip and Xander were quickly backed into corners. When the Styxoid attempted to blast Mason into oblivion, Vida protected Mason by pushing out of way, causing her to be caught in the blast instead, which was a big mistake.

"All right. That's it. Now I'm mad!" growled Mason. His eyes were like raging storms. " _No one_ messes with my sister!" He closed his eyes and thrust out his hands. Suddenly, powerful geysers of water shot out from beneath the surface of the earth, sending the Hidics flying into the air. The water around them then froze and shattered into a million pieces upon hitting the ground. "Guys, just focus! Believe in magic!"

"Okay, I'll try!" yelled Chip, as he was backed into a corner. "I believe!" Suddenly, powerful bolts of lightning shot out from Chip's body, destroying the Hidiacs. "Whoa. Guys, it works! The magic works! Just believe!"

Xander, who was up against a tree, closed his eyes tightly. "Okay, I believe in magic!" Powerful vines shot out from the tree, decimating the Hidiacs.

After ducking from a punch, Vida found herself surrounded. "I believe. I believe!" Vida then cheered in awe and shock as she transformed into a huge pink tornado. "I like! Well, all except for the color." If there was one thing Vida _hated_ it was the color pink.

Meanwhile, Udonna had worn down Bouldy enough for a freezing spell to be more effective. With a great swing of her snow staff, the monster was frozen to its core and then it melted into a great puddle. No sooner had she done this, there was a great explosion of fire and Natalia emerged from the flames without so much as a scratch on her. Unlike the others, she did not looked pleased with herself or even excited about the destiny that lay ahead of her, which troubled Udonna.

"You have all done exceedingly well," said Udonna. "I'm proud of you all. You truly are the ones. Does this mean you will accept your legacy?"

Chip excitedly nodded. "Heck yes! I kicked some serious evil butt back there!"

Vida nodded. "I'm in."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with my sister, but I'm with you," said Mason, as Vida playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Ditto for me," said Xander, as he wrapped his arms around his friends. "Someone's got to look after this lot, don't they? Might as well be me."

Everyone laughed at this before turning to Natalia, who had yet to speak.

"And you? Will you accept your legacy as the leader of the Mystic Rangers?" asked Udonna.

Expecting a resounding yes like the others, there was a swell of disappointment when Natalia shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry, but no. I'm out of here," she said. "Magic doesn't work for me."

Mason frowned in confusion. "But you created that explosion and came out without a scratch! How can you say magic doesn't work for you after that? You do believe…don't you?"

Natalia avoided Mason's eyes as she held up a grenade pin. "I can't explain how I survived but I didn't use magic, I used a grenade for that explosion. Anyway, why should I believe in magic when it's never believed in me?" she demanded. When no one answered, Natalia held up her hands in a surrender position. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a Mystic Warrior much less a leader. I can't accept this. I need to leave. The sooner the better."

Udonna looked disappointed but she did not attempt to dissuade Natalia. "The choice is your own, but know that this is a tragic moment. Whether or not you believe it yourself, I know that you are meant for so much more than what you think. But I would advise that you consider your choices carefully before leaving Briarwood. In the meantime, I will have Clare escort you safely through the forest." Udonna snapped her fingers and Clare appeared, snoring as she was still out cold from the knockout gas. Udonna chuckled and shook her head good-naturedly. "Oh, child. When will you learn to master your spells?"

Natalia raised her hand. "Actually, she didn't. I hit her with knockout gas."

"I see." Udonna waved her wand. " _Evigilare Faciatis!_ "

Instantly, Clare awakened and scrambled to her feet as soon as she realized where she was. After Natalia apologized for knocking Clare out, to which Clare dismissed with her own apology for trying to spell Natalia and the others, Clare was instructed to see Natalia out of the woods. It was a task that Clare was reluctant to accept as it meant losing a possible friend all too quickly for Clare's liking, but one that Natalia was only too eager to get over with as she'd had enough insanity for one day.

XXX

No sooner had Natalia left, Koragg emerged via a teleportation spell, startling Udonna and the other rangers.

He stood tall and menacing as he drew his sword. "Do not celebrate your victory so soon. You may have defeated my foot soldiers, but you will _not_ defeat me! Wolf Attack!"

Before anyone could react, powerful magic shot out of Koragg's shield, injuring his foes and sending them all flying.

"It is the end for you!" cackled Koragg.

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **A/N: Review and tell me if I should continue this**_ **.**


	2. Broken Spell Part Two

**Broken Spell Part Two**

Despite having his enemies at his mercy, Koragg did not attempt to destroy them. For where was the honor in beating a weaker or a fallen opponent?

"On your feet," commanded Koragg. "Darkness has come and I _will_ have victory over you!"

Shakily, everyone rose to their feet whilst keeping their eyes upon Koragg.

Udonna's eyes narrowed as she stood protectively in front of the Rangers. "Stay behind me. You are not yet ready to take on a creature this strong," she warned. No one dared to disobey as Udonna stepped forward. "I am Udonna. Queen of the Mystic Woods and White Sorceress. But I am at a disadvantage for I do not know you, warrior. However, if it's a fight you desire, then you'll find that I'm more than ready to meet you in battle."

Koragg sheathed his sword. "I am Koragg the Knight Wolf. Remember my face, for it shall be the last you ever see. _Unday Vegor Catastros!_ Ride up from your depth!" He thrust out his hand and from a dark seal, came a mighty black steed clad in silver armor. " _Centaur Runiforce Cecrestras!_ " Koragg leapt into the air and went through another dark seal, causing both him and his steed to grow in size before they joined as one. "Power of the Centaur!"

"Centaur!" exclaimed Chip, longingly. He pouted. "I want one!"

" _Chip!_ " hissed Vida, in exasperation.

"Sorry."

The earth shook as Koragg landed on the forest floor. He cackled smugly. "You are now just pebbles beneath my hooves!"

Udonna immediately took action. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " When the transformation was complete, Udonna thrust out her wand. " _Gobin Mysto Triviearl!_ " Suddenly, Udonna grew to Koragg's exact size.

Within moments, the two were doing battle. Udonna made the first move. "Energy of light, fire!" A steady beam of icy magic shot straight out of her Snow Staff, but just bounced harmlessly off Koragg's shield.

"Darkness defeats light," he said, smugly. When Udonna charged at him, Koragg rose up and kicked her hard, injuring her.

"Have I seen you before, Wizard?" demanded Udonna, as their weapons struck each other. "You seem too familiar." Udonna couldn't place it but she just knew that somehow, she and Koragg had met once before. But how that was possible, she had no idea.

"As are you, _Witch!_ " snarled Koragg. "But that will not stop me from destroying you! Behold! The Eye of the Master!"

Koragg's shield opened, revealing a bright red gemstone that resembled an eye. Before Udonna could react, dark magic burst out of the eye and sent her flying. Horribly weakened, Udonna leaned on her Snow Staff for support as she tried to catch her breath and was left vulnerable as Koragg charged her and struck her so hard with his sword that Udonna's Snow Staff went flying and she crumbled to the ground, injured, demorphed and unarmed.

"Udonna!"

Quickly, Mason and the others ran to Udonna's side and helped her to stand.

Koragg grabbed the Snow Staff from the forest floor. "I should end you where you stand but for now, your lives will be spared so that you may witness firsthand the destruction and terror that unfolds upon your land. Remember this day for it will be your last." He waved his hand. " _Unday Assasstos!_ " A dark rune appeared and Koragg vanished.

XXX

Meanwhile, Natalia and Clare were making their way through the wood.

Despite the walls Natalia normally kept up, she found herself at ease with Clare and as the two of them conversed, they became fast friends. Though Clare's skills in magic were lacking, she more than made up for it with her friendliness and innocent nature. It tugged at Natalia's heartstrings and privately, in her deepest of hearts she wished she were as lucky as Clare seemed to be. Clare, on the other hand, thought Natalia was beautiful and envied how Natalia was one of the prophesied five, despite how much Natalia protested that it wasn't the truth.

Their walk ceased when an unexpected chill settled in the air and snow began falling all around them, despite the skies being clear.

"What the—snow? But there's not a cloud in sight," murmured Natalia, puzzled.

Clare paled. "Oh, no. Udonna! She's in trouble and so are the others!"

 _Mason._ Natalia's heart clenched with fear. _I hope he's okay._ She barely knew the young man but for some reason, Natalia felt a connection to Mason and she didn't want him to get hurt. She took a step forward but then stopped. _I can't go back. I can't help them or be the leader Udonna's deluded herself into thinking I am. I'd just get them all hurt or worse. Magic's never believed in me, so why should I believe in it?_

"Go after them. Make sure they're safe. Tell them to let me know afterwards," murmured Natalia. Just because she wasn't sticking around in Briarwood didn't mean she couldn't be concerned. "I can see myself the rest of the way."

Clare looked relieved but then concerned. "Are you sure? You can come with me. I'm sure they'd like it if you stayed. I know _I_ would."

Natalia was touched by Clare's sentiment but the sorceress-in-training was sorely mistaken. "I'm sure. Trust me, I don't belong there. Go."

Seeing that Natalia couldn't be dissuaded, Clare reluctantly left Natalia.

XXX

Down in the Underworld, Koragg's victory was being celebrated.

The Hidiacs and Styxoids were cheering in awe of their master's success. Having defeated the legendary White Sorceress was a feat unto itself, but to have succeeded in stealing the greatest source of her power, the Snow Staff, was an even greater accomplishment. The power of Udonna's Snow Staff meant untold, limitless possibilities for the Master and his forces, more riches and more victories easily won once the Snow Staff's power was properly harnessed. It was truly a momentous day for the darkness and a poor one for the light.

"Our first victory!" cried Koragg, as he swung around Udonna's Snow Staff like the trophy it'd become. "Hail to the Master! Hail!"

The cheering quieted down when Morticon arose from his throne. He was pleased with their victory but he did not trust Koragg and had his own plans. And those plans started with the undermining and discrediting of the Knight Wolf.

"Koragg, you are a great warrior, I will grant you that, but you have much to learn as a sorcerer," said Morticon, patronizingly. Tendrils of black magic began snaking out of his hand. "You will give _me_ the Snow Staff so that I may learn to control its power!"

Morticon expected his compulsion spell to work and for Koragg to hand over the Snow Staff but a surprise came Morticon's way when Koragg did not succumb to the spell and instead angrily pulled away from Morticon's vile touch.

" _Never!_ " yelled Koragg. Dark magic swirled around his clenched fist, warning Morticon to back off. "We may share the same goal of conquering the surface world, Morticon, but that is where our alliance ends! My allegiance is to the Master and him alone! Do you I think I'm such a fool that I don't see through your lies? You are a fool and that will be your undoing!"

Steam blew out of Morticon's ears, quite literally at Koragg's bluntness. Regardless of it being truth or fiction, Morticon did not take kindly to being insulted or it being said that Morticon's true loyalties were to himself and not the Master.

" _YOU DARE—_!" roared Moticon, as the throne room shook.

Instead of being intimidated, Koragg stood his ground. "I dare because I speak the truth and I am the Master's faithful servant!" growled Koragg. "If _you_ are such a great warrior, Morticon, then why can you not leave this pit?"

At the insinuation that Morticon was weak, he finally lost his temper and drew his sword as Koragg did the same.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Morticon. "You know as well as I do that I am so powerful that you cannot conjure a spell strong enough to release me!" The crack in gate had allowed Koragg and the other dark minions to escape, but it was too weak for Morticon to gain entrance to the surface world. But Morticon had no intention of keeping it that way. "But when you _do_ find a way and I get out, _no one_ will be safe from my wrath! _NO ONE!_ "

No matter how long it took, no matter what the cost, Morticon _would_ escape and when he did, the realms would taste his revenge.

XXX

After regrouping at Rootcore, it was discovered with great relief that Udonna's injuries were not great and she still had her wand. It was a relief that Udonna could still use her magic and no one had been seriously hurt or worse in the recent battle but there was still a price to be paid.

"Without my Snow Staff, my powers are of no use on the battlefield," explained Udonna. "But fortunately, I can still train you. I can teach you all the ways of magic, just as I once was. You will learn how to use your powers and how to better control them."

Mason and the others exchanged thrilled looks. "Great. So, where do we begin?"

Udonna smiled. "We will begin with your wands." Once again, she passed them out to their owners. "Now that you know what it's like on the battlefield without them, I trust you will not make the same mistake twice?"

"Absolutely not. We've learned our lesson," promised Xander. "But with all due respect, it would be better if our wands didn't _look_ like wands. I mean, it's all well and good for Chip—" Xander beckoned to the Yellow Ranger, who was play fighting with his wand. "—but if we're seen walking around with these, it's going to raise questions we can't afford to ask. So, can you—?"

Udonna nodded understandingly. "I can indeed." She raised her hand. " _Utum Zoray_." There was a flash of light and the wands changed into identical black and gold morphers in the form of flip cell phones with the Mystic Warrior symbol. When the cell phones were flipped open, each morpher bore the Ranger's individual symbol. "Clare and I have been studying Briarwood for some time. I hope that these will better blend in whilst you're in the city. Are they to your liking?"

Vida eagerly nodded. "They're perfect. Thanks. I never thought I'd be this excited about having a wand."

"They're more than just your wands, Vida. They are your Mystic Morphers," explained Udonna. "They're activated by spell codes, which you will learn throughout this journey. Now, I know you must all be very excited to learn, but for now, I think it is best that you return to your normal lives." Her smile faded and was replaced with a stern, serious look and her voice was full of foreboding. "For now, go back to the city and wait until you're summoned. But I would warn you to be on your guard and be careful whom you trust, for there is evil everywhere and those who oppose us will not hesitate to deceive and use you and your powers to achieve their own ends and nor will they care for any innocents who stand in their way. So, you must speak of this to _no one_. Is that understood, Rangers?"

Everyone quickly murmured in agreement. They would be on their guard and exercise the utmost caution when not on duty. Their lives and the lives of countless innocents as well as that of their loved ones depended on it. The survival of the realms lay in their hands now and they could not let anyone down. But to be fair, even the Rangers _were_ to tell anyone of what they'd experienced, who would believe them? No one. They couldn't tell anyone of their new lives as Mystic Rangers, not unless they wanted to get thrown into the nut house.

"When you go back, would you give this to Natalia?" asked Clare, as she held out Natalia's morpher. "If she decides to come back, she'll need this."

Udonna sighed as Mason took Natalia's morpher. "Clare, your heart is in the right place, but I fear it's for naught. Natalia has made it clear that she wants no part of this and nor does she believe in magic. We cannot force her to change if she does not wish it."

"We can't just give up on her either!" protested Clare. " _You_ didn't give up on _me_ when anyone else would've, especially after all the mistakes I've made. Like when I broke the crystal ball, or when I dried up the lake or when I turned myself into a sheep or when I—"

"That was different," interrupted Udonna. In spite of the stern expression she wore, Udonna's tone was gentle and compassionate. "You're my niece, my kin. I could never give up on you. And even if that were not so, you were unwilling to give up despite your mistakes. Natalia has not done that."

Mason, who'd been quietly reflecting on Natalia's actions, spoke up. The way Natalia had talked when she'd emerged from the fire, the way she'd taken charge and her body language all spoke a different story than the one Udonna was painting. There had to be more to Natalia than what was first seen. He could feel it.

"Then why were five warriors prophesied when there's only four of us now? Besides, it's probably not that simple as a matter of disbelief in magic. You saw what we all did: Natalia came out of the fire without a scratch on her, she led the charge to fight, and you said that she was our leader. Maybe there's more to this than we think we can see," said Mason. When Udonna hesitated, Mason quickly added, "Udonna, please. Maybe we can talk to Natalia again, get her to see the truth."

Vida, Xander and Chip all murmured in agreement. They didn't know Natalia well but they'd seen what she was like, what she was capable of. They couldn't explain it but they felt a connection to the strange girl who'd wandered in their lives and they wanted to keep her there, if not as their leader then as their friend if nothing else.

"Before Natalia sent me back, she seemed like she _wanted_ to help but didn't think she _could_ ," added Clare. "I know what that's like. Please, Aunt Udonna? If we give up on one of our own now, then what's to stop us from giving up on everything else?"

Udonna was quiet as she contemplated this. "Very well," she said, finally. She went to the crystal ball. "Show us the whereabouts of whom we seek." The crystal glowed and then showed Natalia sitting outside a restaurant two blocks away from the Rock Porium, eating a lunch consisting of a spicy chicken sandwich and raspberry milkshake. Her bike was nowhere in sight, showing that Natalia still had no means of transporting herself outside the city just yet, which gave them time to convince her to stay. "She's still in town. Mason, wait for Natalia at your place of employment. I will join you in speaking with Natalia. Understood?"

Mason sighed in relief as he nodded. "Yes, Udonna."

Clare looked thrilled. "Can I come too? I'll show you the way out of the woods."

Udonna shook her head. "No, I need you to stay put for now. You still have work to be done." A small smile tugged at Udonna's lips as Clare pouted. "And you four must find your own way back. To this, you need only remember that trees are your way back."

Mason and the others exchanged confused looks but no one questioned Udonna's words. They didn't think she'd fully explain it anyway even if they did ask.

XXX

Back in the Underworld, Koragg was pacing, muttering over and over to himself about the time approaching, which did not sit well with Morticon and Necrolai. Koragg's decision to keep the Snow Staff for his own infuriated them both and they were beginning to wonder if Koragg's devout loyalty to the Master wasn't what Koragg said it was.

"He's not to be trusted!" hissed Necrolai, as she and Morticon watched Koragg's behavior.

Morticon snorted. "And you _are?_ " Despite being allies against the surface world, there was no trust to be held in the darkness, only evil and self-interest. Without waiting for a reply, Morticon stormed over to Koragg. "Koragg! I want you and your Hidiacs to do something for me!"

XXX

Though they were sure they wouldn't get lost in the woods this time, Mason and the others still walked through the woods feeling confused and disoriented. Udonna's cryptic instructions about the trees didn't make much sense to any of them, not even to Chip, who prided himself on being a riddle master and expert on fantasy lore.

"I don't get it," said Chip, after they'd walked a good distance. "How can a tree be our passage back home? It doesn't make any sense." As if for proof, Chip touched a thick birch tree in front of him but nothing happened. "I mean, are we supposed to see a tree in our heads and just— _whoa!_ " A gap in the tree appeared and there was bright flash of light before Chip was sucked in through the tree. After a moment, Chip returned looking excited. "Hey, guys, look! This is _so cool!_ Just imagine the tree outside of the Rock Porium, touch the tree and _bam!_ You're flying through roots, branches, stems and bark and you're outside the store!"

Mason and Vida looked excited but Xander remained skeptical, which was foolish on his part considering what they'd all been through that day.

"No, no, no, no! There is _no way_ that this can— _whoa!_ " One touch and suddenly, Xander fell through the portal in the tree and landed outside the Rock Porium, narrowly avoided Natalia's bike the process. After taking a minute to pick himself up, Xander realized he'd been sorely mistaken. "Okay, so it _can_ work. My bad. Oof!"

Xander face-planted with the road as Mason, Vida and Chip all came through at one and fell on top of Xander, creating a mess of a human pyramid in the process.

"Sorry, Xander," grunted Mason, as he helped his friends stand up.

"Uh…" Suddenly, everyone's attention was diverted at the sound of Toby's voice. Their employer was standing right outside his store, looking very confused as to how his employees had just appeared via a tree. "Did you guys just…? From the _tree?_ "

Quickly, Xander feigned ignorance and the others followed suit, leaving Toby at a loss to explain what he thought he'd just seen.

Deciding to test it for himself, Toby walked over to the tree and rammed his head against the sturdy trunk, which quickly proved to be a mistake, as it only gave him a throbbing lump the size of an egg and a dark bruise.

"Ow," moaned Toby, as he nursed his aching head. He didn't know what he'd seen or how, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. It wasn't worth the pain. "That's it! No more mushroom pizza after midnight for me."

XXX

After finishing her lunch, Natalia wasted no time in returning to her bike repairs and she did so with some speed as she was anxious to get what she'd come for and then leave Briarwood altogether. The sooner she was out of the city, the better. She felt a pang of guilt knowing that she was leaving Mason and the others to fend for themselves in Udonna's war, but Natalia knew it was for the best. She wasn't a leader or a Mystic Warrior. And Natalia knew that while Udonna and the Rangers were friendly and caring now, once they knew the truth about Natalia, they'd see Natalia as she saw herself: a monster, and she'd be cast out. Rejected. She couldn't endure that.

Natalia was almost finished with the repairs on her bike when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

Natalia looked up and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mason as he approached her. "Hey. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," said Mason, smiling. "So, uh…what're you going to do once you're done fixing your bike?"

Without looking up as she twisted her bike's mirror back on, Natalia replied, "Well, after I'm done with this, I'm going to City Hall to check some records. And then after that, I guess I'll go to the next town and check into a motel for the night. After that…" Natalia shrugged. "I don't know where I'll go. Wherever the road takes me, I guess."

In hindsight, it probably would've been better to plan beyond that of traveling to Briarwood and checking the city's records for the answers to her questions, but a nomadic lifestyle was all Natalia had ever known as a military brat. She'd never really settled anywhere, never stayed in one place for very long. Wherever the wind blew, wherever the road took her, that's where she went. And while Natalia knew that one day, she'd have to stop and settle down, she didn't plan on that day being today.

Mason's brow wrinkled in concern. "On your own? Isn't there anyone you could stay with?" He winced upon realizing how incredibly rude and nosy that sounded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine," interrupted Natalia, quickly. If anyone else had asked, she wouldn't have reacted so calmly but Mason was different. She sighed as she realized she wasn't going to get out of this without giving Mason some answers. "But if you must know, there isn't anyone. My parents died six months ago and I don't have any extended family. That's why I've been traveling on my own."

Mason gave Natalia a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

Natalia waved it off. "Don't stress yourself. I'm past it. Besides, being a military brat, I'm used to traveling. I've never stuck around anywhere more than a couple years, so this isn't new to me."

"Doesn't it get hard leaving friends all the time?" asked Mason, curiously.

Natalia shook her head and tried to ignore the ache in her heart. "Believe it or not, you're the first friend I've ever really had. I don't usually stick around long enough to have them."

Mason winced and then looked nervous. "Well, maybe you could change that. I mean, I know it must be great to see the world all the time but maybe you could stick around for a while. Like here, maybe. I know my sister and the guys would love having you in town."

Natalia smiled. She appreciated what Mason was trying to do but it wasn't going to work. _Believe me, Mason, I'd stay if I could. But I can't. I'm better off alone and you're all better off without me._ Aloud, she said, "No offense, but I think it's better if I just leave Briarwood as soon as possible. I don't belong here."

"Well, I disagree but…" Mason fell quiet as he nervously scuffed at the ground with the toe of his sneakers and then his gaze fell away from Natalia's.

Natalia's brow wrinkled in concern at Mason's nervousness. _What's got him so scared?_ He hadn't seemed this nervous talking to her when they'd first met and he'd fought the Hidiacs with great courage. What could've changed that so quickly?

"What is it? You can tell me. I'm not going to bite," said Natalia, half-teasing, half-serious.

Mason took a deep breath to steady himself. "I know you don't think so, but you were amazing back there. I wish you'd stayed. We could've really used your help back there. We were attacked again and Udonna lost her Snow Staff to some monster who calls himself Koragg."

Natalia's heart sank and she looked away as she resumed fixing her bike. Touched as she was by Mason's faith in her abilities, Natalia couldn't risk giving in. Relinquishing control was _not_ an option, not for her, not ever.

"Thanks, but you're wrong. I'm sorry to hear about Udonna, but there wasn't anything I could've done to change what happened. Is she okay?"

"I'm perfectly all right."

Natalia and Mason nearly jumped out of their skins as Udonna appeared out of thin air, wearing a more modern white dress complete with a lace-patterned coat and white scarf. But no one was looking at Udonna as everyone's gaze was Natalia. She'd taken a defensive position, expecting an attack, but instead of clenched fists, balls of fire were in Natalia's hands and the flames shot up to her shoulders. Both Mason and Udonna looked amazed to see Natalia's power but much to their confusion, Natalia looked horrified at the sight of the flames.

"No, no, _no!_ This isn't happening! Not again!" hissed Natalia, panicked. What if someone besides Mason or Udonna saw her do this? She'd be cast out or worse, locked up. Quickly, Natalia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing the flames to go out. A few moments later, the flames receded, leaving no trace that they'd ever been. Natalia quickly looked around and though she saw no one besides that of Mason and Udonna react to the pyrotechnic display, she couldn't keep the fear out of her voice as she asked, "Did anyone see?"

Udonna's eyes glistened with worry as she shook her head. "No one can see anything other than you fixing your bike, I promise, child." Her voice was gentle and compassionate like that of Natalia's late mother, which eased away Natalia's fear. "There is no need to be scared."

Natalia sighed in relief. _No one saw. No one knows._ Her secret was safe. At least for now. But who could say how long it would remain so if she stayed in Briarwood? It was for the best that Natalia went elsewhere and the sooner the better, for everyone else's sake.

"Natalia," began Udonna, gently, "you said 'not again.' I take it this has happened before? Long before you met me?"

Natalia's throat tightened as she nodded. As much as Natalia wanted to deny it, she knew there was no point in doing so. They'd seen what she could do. She was caught. It was time for Natalia to come clean at long last.

"Fire's never been a problem for me," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Ever since before I can remember, I've been able to sense fire in all its forms. I feel its heat but it doesn't bother me, doesn't hurt me and sometimes, I can control it. But not always. Sometimes, the fire does what it wants, especially if I'm particularly angry or scared. I can't explain it. I don't know what on earth it is, but it isn't magic."

"But I'm the same!" blurted out Mason. He focused his gaze on the water in Natalia's flask and made it move throughout the air, taking multiple different shapes before returning it. "I've never told anyone besides Vida, but what I can do with water, I've _always_ been able to do that. You're just like me."

Natalia couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt a pang of hope but she pushed it back. Mason may have been gifted like Natalia long before meeting Udonna but they weren't the same. Mason had control over water, which was a lifesaver. Fire was different. And Natalia was willing to bet that Mason hadn't had the same troubles with his powers that Natalia herself had had.

"I'm nothing like you," said Natalia, sadly. "I know you guys think you need me but you're wrong. You can save lives. I can't. I never could."

Mason opened his mouth to protest but Udonna beat him to it. "If you're so convinced that you cannot do any good, then why were you the first one to offer aid to the old man who'd lost his brother in the woods?"

Natalia frowned. How had Udonna known about that? She hadn't been there. "How did—oh." Natalia couldn't help but scowl as Udonna briefly changed her appearance from herself to that of the old man that Natalia had tried to help. "Oh, that figures." Natalia knew that Udonna had not meant to be cruel or deceiving but Natalia couldn't help feeling somewhat angry that she'd been tricked.

"It let me know that you are the one to lead the Rangers. Why do you believe otherwise?"

"Well?" pressed Mason, when Natalia didn't speak.

Natalia sighed yet again and bit back her anger. Fear of her powers had nothing to do with why she'd done what she had. Why couldn't they get that? "I did it because it was the right thing to do. Nothing more. Not because I have some insane desire to be a leader or save the world. I'm not a Mystic Warrior or the Red Ranger. I _can't_ be. Not now. Not ever."

Natalia hoped that would finally put an end to it but to her dismay and annoyance, neither Udonna nor Mason were convinced by Natalia's vague explanation.

"You keep saying that but you still haven't explained why you believe it," said Mason.

Thoroughly fed up, Natalia's hair lit on fire. "Because I got my parents killed, that's why!" Natalia's hand flew to her mouth and she looked horrified at her confession. She'd just admitted to being the reason her parents were gone. Gads, what would Udonna and Mason think of her now that she'd said that? But instead of the angry or even disgusted reaction Natalia was expecting, Mason and Udonna stared in sympathy and confusion.

"Natalia, what're you talking about?" asked Udonna, quietly.

Natalia forced back angry tears and took a deep shuddering breath. "Six months ago, my parents and I were on our way to my dad's latest assignment and we stopped at a hotel for the night. We were on the top floor. I was spent and crashed as soon as we checked in. But I didn't sleep well because of a nightmare and the next thing I knew, I woke up to the sound of my parents screaming from their room down the hall. The whole building was on fire. Anyway, the fire didn't hurt me so even though I was scared out of my mind, I decided that even though I'd never tried it on that scale before, I would control the fire at least long enough for my folks to get to safety. But instead, I…"

Natalia's throat tightened and this time she couldn't stop the hot tears that made their way down her cheeks.

"…I failed. I couldn't fully extinguish the fire but I manage to keep it at bay so we could get out or so I thought. We'd just gotten to the final stairwell when it collapsed beneath our feet. When I was knocked unconscious, the fire resumed its path. I woke up in the hospital a few days later with some bumps and bruises but my parents didn't make it. No one could explain how I'd survived when my parents didn't. The authorities said the fire was due to some wiring issue but deep down, I knew the truth. _I_ started that fire when my nightmare scared me. It'd happened before."

Natalia braced herself for Mason and Udonna's reactions. She'd spilled her guts and confessed to being the unwitting reason for her parents' death. The truth was out. Surely, now they would see that Natalia couldn't possibly be a Mystic Warrior, let alone the Red Ranger. If she couldn't save her parents, how could she possibly lead the charge to save the realms?

But once again, Natalia was caught off-guard when Udonna pulled Natalia into a tight embrace. Natalia was shocked but the motherly warmth and compassion from Udonna's touch melted Natalia's heart and before she knew what was happening, Natalia was returning the embrace and crying into Udonna's shoulder. It felt relieving and when it was over, Natalia's heart still ached with grief but it didn't feel as heavy now.

Mason handed Natalia her water bottle and gently rubbed soothing circles on Natalia's back. He didn't say anything, he just gave her a sympathetic smile and his actions spoke in greater volumes than any comforting speech.

"I am so sorry for your losses, Natalia," said Udonna, gently. "No one should have to know such pain so young."

Natalia sniffled after sipping her water. "Thanks."

"I know it's small comfort but I do understand more than you know how it feels to lose those you love, to feel helpless in preventing their fates and to feel responsible for it," continued Udonna. "Which is why I must tell you that you are not to blame for your parents' fate. What happened was not your fault and I hope that in time you will come to see that."

Natalia didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe it was the truth and she wasn't responsible for her parents' deaths, but did she dare? What if Udonna was wrong? What would that make Natalia?

"Natalia, maybe there's a reason why you came to Briarwood right when all of this happened. Please, don't run away from it," begged Mason.

"Mason is right. You were chosen for a reason, Natalia. Whether or not you believe it, you are so much more than what you perceive yourself to be," said Udonna. "We won't force you, but will you not reconsider your decision?"

Natalia made a long exhale. "I don't know, guys. I need to think." After checking the records at City Hall, Natalia would be at a crossroads. Would she stay or would she leave Briarwood as intended? Her instincts were telling her to leave before it was too late but her conscious was telling her otherwise. Which was Natalia supposed to listen to? _How can I ask them to place their lives in my hands when I couldn't save my parents? But if I leave, am I abandoning them to a worse fate when I could prevent it?_ She wished she knew.

Mason nodded understandingly and then pulled out Natalia's morpher from his pocket. "Take all the time you need and if you decide to stay…" he placed the morpher into Natalia's hand. "…you know where to find me. Us."

Natalia accepted the morpher without protest but gave no inclination of changing her mind.

Her attention was diverted when both hers and Mason's morphers went off and then Vida, Chip and Xander ran out of the Rock Porium with some urgency.

"What's going on?" asked Natalia.

Udonna looked grave. "There's trouble in the woods. They're going to help. Natalia, they need you. Both of you. Isn't time you owned up to who you really are?"

Mason prepared to follow Vida and the guys but then stopped when Natalia didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

Natalia's heart clenched as she shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Mason, but I'm not a leader." She put the keys into the ignition and put on her helmet as the bike roared to life. "But thanks for the encouragement and good luck to you." Without waiting for a reply, Natalia zoomed off on her bike, forcing herself not to look back.

 _Mason will be fine. They'll be just fine without me_ , she tried to assured herself. But even as she thought it, she didn't believe it. But there was no turning back now.

XXX

When Mason and the others emerged through the tree portal, they were all delighted to find that their civilian clothes had changed to identical uniforms of crisp white shirts, dark grey pants, black floor-length capes and shoes, black vests and wrist bands adorned with each Ranger individual color and mystical symbol as well as different patterns.

Xander's vest was closed up to the collar and patterned with green earth symbols and a centaur on the right side, his shirt came with a hood and the sleeves reached his elbows. Chip's shirt sleeves reached his gauntlets, his vest was opened down to his sternum with the garuda on the left side and lightning symbols on the other. Mason's shirt sleeves were shoulder-length, his vest was partly opened and colored with a blue merman's tail. Vida's vest was in a corset-like pattern in the shape of a butterfly with wind symbols on either side and was complete with long sleeves that brushed an inch past her gauntlets.

Vida scowled at her uniform. "I _hate_ pink!" Of all the colors Vida had to be saddled with as a Ranger, why did it have to be the one color Vida hated?

Vida's complaint was cut off when the sky darkened and thunder rumbled as a dark seal appeared.

"You can go to the complaints department later, Vee," said Xander. "We've got company."

Xander was right as another army of Hidiacs emerged from the seal, just like before they were armed and ready for battle.

"Let's Ranger up, guys!" said Mason, as they took defensive position. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Everyone whipped out their morphers and mimicked Udonna's earlier movements. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

Four different mystical seals appeared and the Rangers jumped into them, causing the magic to transform them into the Mystic Rangers.

Xander's Ranger uniform was emerald green with a matching cape, black and gold stripes from head to toe, a gold belt with the Mystic Warrior symbol and the head of a centaur on his helmet. A battle axe with an emerald hung at his side. "Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

Vida's Ranger uniform was pink with a matching cape, black and gold stripes, a miniskirt and white leggings, a gold belt with the Mystic Warrior symbol and the body of a butterfly on her helmet. A similar weapon hung at her side except the jewel was a pink sapphire. "Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

Mason's Ranger uniform was sky blue with a matching cape, black and gold stripes from head to toe, a gold belt with the Mystic Warrior symbol, and a merman's tail on his helmet. His weapon was adorned with a dark blue sapphire. "Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

Finally, Chip's Ranger uniform was bright yellow with a matching cape, black and gold stripes from head to toe, a gold belt with the Mystic Warrior symbol, and garuda on his helmet. His weapon was adorned with a yellow topaz. "Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

The transformations complete, the Rangers felt stronger and more powerful than ever and leapt into battle with a newfound confidence and skill such as none of them had ever felt before. After taking down many Hidiacs like a child knocks over a stack of dominoes, the Rangers decided to test their magic and weapons properly.

Xander cast a spell that caused vines to emerge and tie up a bunch of the Hidiacs before pulling out his weapon. " _Magi Staff Ax Mode!_ " Xander's weapon enlarged itself and then he plunged it into the ground, setting off a concentrated earthquake that destroyed the Hidiacs.

"Bad boys, you forgot your water wings!" taunted Mason. He'd lured some of the Hidiacs into a nearby lake and as soon as they were in his trap, Mason thrust out his weapon. " _Operiat Eos!_ " A powerful whirpool appeared, sucking the Hidiacs down the drain, almost literally.

"Pink's not my favorite color and now it won't be yours either! _Ventus Potentia!_ " Vida's weapon gleamed and then a giant set of pink butterfly wings appeared on her back. When they flapped, they created a gust of wind so powerful that it obliterated her opponents.

Not one to be left out of the fun, Chip drew his weapon. "Let's give them a Magi Staff jolt and enlighten them! Hiyah!" His weapon turned into a crossbow and then it drew lightning down from the heavens which Chip redirected onto the attacking Hidiacs, destroying them.

The Hidiacs gone, everyone regrouped for high-fives and celebratory pats on the back.

"Good job, guys! We did it!" said Mason.

"Yeah, we rule!" said Vida.

"Agreed!" said Chip.

"Yeah!" gushed Xander.

But the celebrations came to an abrupt end when the skies darkened again with thunder clouds rumbled and darkened the sky again as lightning crackled. Suddenly, Koragg's dark and menacing laugh was heard as he emerged from another dark seal.

"I'm back," he said, tauntingly.

"It's Koragg!" exclaimed Xander, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, we noticed, doofus!" snapped Vida, as she took a defensive stance. "Stand your ground guys! We can take him!"

Koragg laughed again as he approached them. "You think just because you've morphed, you can defeat me? Wrong, Rangers. You are no match for me. In your foolishness, you have exhausted your powers and you are but stage magicians in comparison to my magic. And without the fifth Mystic Rangers, your defeat will be swift." Koragg thrust out his hand. "I call upon my sword for the darkness!" Dark magic sparked lightning and Koragg's shield and sword appeared. "This will be your end!"

Mason and the others tensed. Much as they didn't want to admit it, Koragg was correct on all accounts. They had seen firsthand what Koragg was capable of. Even in their morphed forms, they were still inexperienced in the ways of magic and the Knight Wolf had taken down Udonna, a legendary and powerful sorceress like she was nothing. And without the fifth Mystic Ranger, did they really stand a chance at surviving him now?

"Okay, now what?" asked Chip, nervously.

"Now, you will know the true power of dark magic!" growled Koragg.

XXX

Meanwhile, Natalia was zooming on her bike and was almost outside the city limits.

Though the employees there had been quite helpful and rapid in their work, Natalia's efforts at the City Hall had been fruitless. There city had no records on file whatsoever of the people that Natalia was looking for and nor was there anyone who could answer the questions Natalia wanted answered. After politely thanking the city workers for their assistance, Natalia had forced back her disappointment and left the city without thinking twice or looking back.

 _I came here looking for answers but found nothing but more questions. Was it just one big mistake in thinking I had a reason for being here? Why did I feel like I was being called to Briarwood only to have nothing here?_ Natalia wished she knew.

As if someone was answering her silent call, a vision of Koragg attacking Mason and the other Rangers came into view.

Startled, Natalia hit the brakes on her bike and pulled off her helmet. Unable to stop it, she could only watch in horror as she saw Koragg attack the Rangers with such force that they were all on the ground, injured, demorphed and at Koragg's mercy. Then, just as Koragg raised his blade to deliver the final blow, the vision ended.

"Mason," whispered Natalia. "No. Please no. Not again."

Udonna's words echoed in Natalia's mind. " _You are the one to lead the Rangers, Natalia._ "

Was Udonna right? Was this why Natalia had felt needed in Briarwood? Natalia didn't know. For a moment, Natalia hesitated at the idea of what might happen but then her late father's words about what occurred when good people did nothing to stop the actions of those who were not, echoed in Natalia's mind and then she knew she had but one decision to make. Natalia didn't know what was going to happen next, but what she did know was that she would not let history repeat itself. She would not let those she cared for fall for a second time, not when Natalia had the power within her to stop it and save them.

Not caring that she was breaking countless speeding laws, Natalia hit the throttle on her bike and raced to the battlefield where Mason and the others were. She arrived just as Koragg was raising his dark sword to strike.

"I will not be merciful, not this time! You are doomed! Any final words?" asked Koragg.

"Just this!" yelled Natalia, as she caught their attention. " _Drop dead!_ "

Natalia's motorcycle roared with power as it became alight with blazing fire. She plowed down Koragg with such force that he went flying across the battlefield and was weakened.

"Natalia, you came back," said Mason, sounding both relieved and amazed, as the others cheered.

Natalia took off her helmet and smiled. "What're friends for?"

Despite his injuries, Koragg stood up. "So, now there are five."

Natalia's eyes narrowed. "And you're going to wish there weren't! I believe in magic and it believes in me!" She thrust out her hands to shield herself just as Koragg struck at her with his blade, but instead of being hurt, there was a great burst of light magic that sent Koragg back and when it disappeared, Natalia's clothes had changed to a uniform similar to that of her friends.

Natalia's clothes had changed to a crisp white shirt with flowing sleeves, an opened black vest with blazing red fire and a fiery phoenix in the center of her chest. A blazing phoenix symbol adorned her dark grey pants and a floor-length black cloak hung from her back. Better still, Natalia's change was more than physical, she felt a new sense of control over of her powers and she felt stronger than ever before.

" _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " yelled Natalia. A mystic seal appeared, transforming Natalia once more, this time into the Red Mystic Ranger. Natalia's uniform was similar to Vida's with a miniskirt and white leggings, except hers was red instead of pink and was complete with a fiery phoenix and a bright ruby in the hilt of her weapon. "Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"You are powerful, Red Witch," said Koragg, sounding impressed. "But you will prove to me your worthiness! Battle my Hidiacs!"

Another dark seal appeared and another swarm of Hidiacs came with it, but Natalia was not the least bit afraid.

"You want a fight? You've got it! _Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Flamma Aeterna!_ " she yelled. Natalia's weapon transformed into a powerful sword and as she swung around the blade, there was a steady stream of blazing fire which reduced the Hidiacs into ash. Turning her attention to Koragg, Natalia released her inhibitions. " _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!_ "

There was a great burst of light and Natalia's body was engulfed in great fire that took the form of a phoenix and then she blasted Koraag with all her might.

When the fires receded, Koraag was kneeling on the ground, clutching his sword for support. He was in bad shape. His armor cracked and burnt from the fire damage and he was breathing hard.

"You have won this day, Red Witch, and have proven your worthiness as my enemy, but do not celebrate for this was but one battle. I will return and next time I will be victorious!" hissed Koraag. Before anyone could stop him, Koraag summoned a dark seal and then vanished to the Underworld to nurse his wounds.

With the battle won, Natalia demorphed and was swarmed upon by her fellow Rangers, who cheered her on and praised her victory.

"All right, Natalia! Way to go!" said Chip. "You kicked some serious butt back there."

"That was _awesome_ ," gushed Vida. "I'm really glad you came back."

"Yeah, you're really cool, girl," said Xander. "Thanks for saving us."

Natalia smiled. For the first time in a long time, she felt proud of herself. "My pleasure, guys."

Mason placed his hand on Natalia's shoulder. "So, I guess this means you're staying in Briarwood?" he asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Natalia nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying." Upon saying this, Natalia was swept into a group hug and for the first time since her parents died, Natalia felt a sense of belonging. She didn't know why she'd been chosen as the Red Mystic Ranger, but one thing she did know, she was home.

XXX

As it often does with a double-life, once the secret part of it was over, normality had resume its course. And for the Rangers, this meant returning to the Rock Porium to clean up the rest of the mess from the earthquake following a celebratory lunch at their new lives as Power Rangers and at having gained a new friend in the form of Natalia.

"So, Natalia, now that we're a team, do you feel like helping out?" asked Xander, hopefully as he held out a box of CDs.

Natalia, who was learning against the wall and reading the latest Rock and Roll magazine, had been warned about Xander's lazy tendencies and raised an eyebrow while shaking her head. "Uh…no." She smirked at the crestfallen look on Xander's face. "I fight evil, I don't clean where I'm not employed. Besides, seeing as I paid for lunch, I think I'm off the hook."

Vida laughed as Xander walked away pouting. "Lia, I think and I are going to get along just fine."

Natalia smiled. "I hope so."

She was hopeful but time alone would tell.

"So, Natalia, did you find what you were looking for?" asked Mason, referring to her earlier mention of checking records at City Hall.

Natalia paused for a moment in consideration. "Yes and no." She hadn't found what she'd set out to find but instead, she'd found something she hadn't realized she'd been looking for. So, while one job was unfinished, another was complete and for the moment, Natalia was content with that.

Mason nodded understandingly and shared a smile with her.

"Where're you living now? We should have a house warming party!" said Chip, enthusiastically. "It could be a costume party!"

Natalia chuckled. Chip was too adorable in a puppy or a little brother kind of a way. "I'll have to discuss it with my landlord. I'm living at Rootcore now. Udonna was nice enough to give me a room." After collecting the receipt for lunch, Natalia had found a key in the check presenter and a note from Udonna, offering Natalia a room at Rootcore for as long as she needed it, rent-free. Needless to say, Natalia had accepted and was already moved in. "So, as soon as I find a job, I'm all set." It felt a little strange to be settling down and not picking the next destination to hit before nightfall, but oddly fulfilling too. "And speaking of jobs…" An idea sprang into Natalia mind as she took out her morpher. "…maybe we could make all this go a little faster. For a wise old woman once asked, 'do you believe in magic?'"

Mason and the others exchanged excited, questioning looks. They had earned themselves a break, what with all the work they'd been putting in. And no one was around, so what better way to practice their spell work than with a little housework?

"Well, I believe," said Mason, as he took out his morpher. The merman's tail on the end sparkled as the spell caused the fallen music magazines to return to their place on the shelves. "Guys, it works!"

Chip laughed as he aimed his morpher at the broom. "Sweep like lightning!" Quick as lightning, the broom swept the floor by itself and before long, the floor was sparkling clean.

Xander's morpher sparkled as all the trash bags took themselves out. "Easy does it."

Vida was practically bursting with excitement as her spell made all the CDs and records return to their shelves in a nice display.

And so it went on. The walls and floors were cleaned until they shined, the trash and recyclables were removed, the displays were returned to their former glory, all the stock was unloaded, and before anyone knew it, the store looked like brand-new, like the earthquake had never happened. And just in time too, for as soon as the work was done, Toby entered the store.

"Okay! I knew you wouldn't—uh, oh." Toby's chew-out fell flat as he saw that the record store was in perfect condition. "It's clean. It's very clean. It's the cleanest it's ever been. Maybe it's lost its edge. Have I become a megashop?" Then Toby noticed Natalia. "Oh, hello. Welcome to the Rock Porium. I'm Toby. How can I help you?"

"Natalia Russell," she said, as they shook hands. "And I'd like to buy this magazine. How much?"

"Actually, Toby," said Mason, before Natalia could speak. "Natalia's new in town and she's looking for a job. You should really hire her. She was _instrumental_ in cleaning the store."

Toby looked surprised while Natalia looked taken aback. When she'd said she was looking for a job, she hadn't planned on applying to work at the Rock Porium.

"Oh, that's not necessary, really," said Natalia, quickly. Ridiculous as it might've seemed to pass up a potential job, especially one where her teammates worked, Natalia didn't know if she was qualified to work in any retail, much less a music store and nor did she want a handout. Plus, she wasn't dressed right or properly prepared for a job interview. "Besides, I'm not—"

"Who's the greatest guitarist ever?" interrupted Toby. Judging from the look on his face, he seemed quite taken with the suggestion of hiring Natalia.

Natalia didn't even have to think about that. "Jimi, obviously." She'd heard a lot of great music in her time but she'd been a fan of Jimi Hendrix most of all since she was a kid. "But I—"

"You're hired!" said Toby, firmly as he shook her hand again. "Welcome to the crew. And as an added bonus, you can have that magazine and your pick of any Jimi CD for free. Vida, get this girl a uniform. Now, if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Toby went into his office and closed the door, leaving behind one baffled and four excited employees in his wake.

"Okay, that was _the_ weirdest job interview I've ever had," said Natalia, when Toby was out of earshot. She slipped on the offered Rock Porium vest that Vida offered. But as strange as it was, Natalia was ready to go with the flow. "So, guess I'm on the clock now. Where do I start?"

Right on cue, a blond girl in a denim jacket and a green skirt came into the shop. "Excuse me! I'm new here. Can anyone help me?"

Immediately, Xander and Chip volunteered and the girl looked between them. "I want…" Before the girl made up her mind, she spotted Natalia and her eyes widened in surprise. "Aurora? Holy cow, is that you?"

Natalia's brow wrinkled in confusion. Aurora? _Why does that name ring a bell?_ It felt familiar, like something she should've known but she couldn't quite place it. "Sorry, you must have me mistaken with someone else. My name's Natalia."

The girl looked disappointed but it quickly vanished. "Oh. My mistake." Then she spotted Mason and at once, her eyes gleamed. "Ooh." She sauntered over to Mason. "My name's Lee-Lee Pimvare. And you are?"

"I'm in trouble," said Mason, wincing.

Everyone except Natalia, whose eyes began to darken, laughed as Natalia quickly got in between Lee-Lee and Mason and redirected Lee-Lee's attention.

Life in Briarwood just got a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Code Busters

**Code Busters**

The skies were clear and the sun was shining, making the day bright and beautiful as Clare walked through the woods, collecting ingredients to restock their potion supplies as well as additional flora for the protection spell Udonna. After a good half-hour, Clare's basket was brimming full of all different kinds of leaves, herbs, and berries that would be greatly beneficial for the Mystic Rangers.

"Let's see…beetle's fang, check. Adder's fork, check. Slug root, check. Knotgrass, check. Hollyflower petals, check." said Clare, happily as she crossed items off of her checklist. "Whoa!"

The 'whoa' was due to Clare having to quickly duck down as the Mystic Rangers zooming by on their Mystic Racers. Chip narrowly missed Clare's head by a few inches but thankfully the rest of the Rangers were more careful and few higher up long before risking Clare.

"Sorry, Clare!" yelled Chip, over his shoulder.

Clare scowled as she dusted herself off. "We _really_ need to have traffic lights out here," she muttered. But her irritation vanished when she came across the next item on her list, stickleberries. Stickleberries resembled blackberries in shape but were light blue in color. While highly recommended for protection potions, they were not recommended for anything else as they were quite disgusting in taste.

After collecting a good supply of stickleberries, Clare began making her way back to Rootcore only to freeze in her tracks when the ground shook. But it was not an earthquake as Clare was quick to learn, for when she turned around, Clare gasped in fright to see something quite large burrowing its way towards her at an alarming speed.

Quickly picking up her skirts, Clare ran for her life, dropping most of her herbs in the process. In her hurry to get away, she didn't see the underground beast had doubled back and was about to collide with her until it was almost too late.

"Look out!" screeched an unknown voice.

Before Clare knew what was happening, a creature she'd never seen before pushed Clare out of the monster's path, saving her.

"What was _that?_ " asked Clare, to herself as she picked herself up. She glanced around the woods. "Hello? Is anyone there?" But there was no one to answer her as both the monster and the one who had saved her were long gone. Clare felt grateful that the danger was gone but she still felt a twinge of fear as well as disappointment. Whatever the creature was, its presence couldn't possibly be a good sign. And more importantly, who had saved her and why hadn't they stayed so Clare could thank them?

XXX

Meanwhile, down in the Underworld, Morticon and the rest of the Master's servants were discussing their recent defeat as well as the appearance of the new five Mystic Rangers. It was a matter of great and lengthy discussion as while prophecy had foretold five new warriors to fight against the darkness, the Master's forces hadn't truly believed it. Prophecies didn't always come to pass and more importantly, magic was an unpredictable mistress, making it all but impossible to know for certain that the powers of the original Mystic Warriors would find new hosts.

"I still can't believe it!" exclaimed Necrolai, her voice thick with shock. "The magics of the original five Mystic Warriors have found new hosts! It's just like the Great Battle fifteen years ago when we were trapped down here! I can't believe it's happened!"

"You're a fool, hag, to believe that," spat Koragg. He was in a foul mood and had been so ever since Natalia had defeated him in battle. It did not help that despite the aid of his dark magic in healing him, Koragg was still unfit for battle and his body showed evidence of Natalia's attack. "Udonna had to give the mystic powers to _someone_. But it is not other four we should be concerned with. The Red Witch alone poses the greatest threat to our plans.

"Finally, something we can agree on, Koragg," said Necrolai. The Knight Wolf was not the only one who'd taken an interest in the Red Mystic Ranger. Necrolai found Natalia's powers not only to be incredibly strong someone who was supposed to be new to magic, but also far too similar to that of the fallen princess as well as the long-lost Mystic Crystal. "We must keep a close eye on that girl. She could be of great use to us in finding the Mystic Crystal or even the Princess. Perhaps—"

"Silence, Necrolai!" commanded Morticon, causing the whole throne room to fall silent. "Do not speak such poisonous words. You know as well as I that the Princess was lost when Imperious attacked fifteen years ago."

Fearing for her life, Necrolai quickly bowed in humble respect. "Of course, my lord. Forgive me. I meant no offense."

Morticon nodded, pleased with Necrolai's obedience. "Still, you raise a fair point, hag. The Mystic Crystal would not only revive our glorious leader, but to retrieve it would mean great rewards for us all and victory over the surface world would be ours!"

"And how do you intend to find the Crystal, Morticon?" demanded Koragg.

"That is of no concern to you, Koragg, for the moment we must focus on destroying our enemies. And while you two have been arguing in circles, I have taken steps to ensure we will succeed," spat Morticon.

As if for proof, the ground beneath them shook with great force.

"What have you unleashed, Morticon?" asked Necrolai, in awe.

Morticon grinned a smug, sickening grin as he replied, "The Hydra Worm!"

Necrolai gasped. "The creature that dug this enormous pit?" Necrolai had never seen the Hydra Worm in person but she knew the stories of the dark beast. Ancient history spoke of an evil sorcerer who wanted the ultimate dark beast under his control and so he'd taken his pet worm and infused it with dark magic, making it gigantic in size and granting it eight heads. The Hydra Worm was rumored to have dug the pit in which Morticon resided but more than that, it was said to have sank entire continents beneath the ocean by burrowing enormous, deep tunnels below the surface. Because it rarely surface, the Hydra Worm was supposed to be extremely difficult if not impossible to defeat.

"It's only a matter of time before it breaks through to the surface," said Morticon, smugly. "The city will be destroyed from below unleash the Rangers stop it. But I will make sure that they don't with the aid of a creature from my army of the underworld!"

Right on cue, a very disgusting soulless mutant, Mucor, entered the throne room and bowed before Morticon and the others.

XXX

As part of their training, the Rangers were practicing driving their Mystic Racers. When not in use, they resembled ordinary brooms with each a different colored ribbon symbolizing the Ranger's ownership, but when they were in use, they were like flying motorcycles that traveled at amazing speeds. It had taken some practicing, but the Rangers were quickly getting the hang of them, especially Natalia as it reminded her of her motorcycle.

"Hey, Pinky, last one to Rootcore buys lunch!" teased Natalia, as she hit the accelerator. "Try and keep up, if you can!"

"No one calls _me_ 'Pinky'!" said Vida. She tried to sound agitated but she was failing miserably. As much as Vida disliked being called Pinky and the color pink, it gave her incentive to improve her skills as there was nothing Vida loved more than a good competition. And Natalia was quickly to proving to be Vida's favorite rival of all time. "You're on, Red!"

"Get her, Vee!" encouraged Chip.

Quick as lightning, Vida hit the accelerator and chased after Natalia through the forest. But despite having more experience, Natalia and Vida's race ended in a tie when they reached Rootcore and dismounted, causing their racers to turn into normal brooms again.

"Very good, Rangers," said Udonna, proudly. She'd been waiting on the forest floor below and watching them with great interest and pride. "You get better every day. But that's enough Mystic Racer practice for today."

Both Vida and Chip groaned in disappointment.

"Aw, come on. Just one more lap around the forest. Please?" begged Chip.

"Yeah, I'm just getting warmed up," said Vida, enthusiastically. She was itching for another race, terribly badly. "I want to see what this bad boy can _really_ do."

Udonna chuckled and shook her head. "I understand, but I'm afraid the answer is no. It's time for elementary incantations. So, please, follow me back to Rootcore and we'll begin studying the spell books. Your powers are great, but if you're to further grow as Rangers and magical practitioners, you must learn the primaries of magic. Come."

While Xander, Mason and Natalia were content with Udonna's decision, Chip and Vida were not and they made this known by saying in unison, "Boring!"

" _I_ think that sounds great," said Mason, as they began following Udonna back to Rootcore. Flying on the Mystic Racers was fun but Mason was more than ready for some quiet studying so that he could better improve on his magic. "I can't wait to start."

Vida rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Only you, bro. You're such a nerd."

Mason just smiled. He couldn't help it. Ever since he was a kid, when he wasn't making video diaries, Mason was found in the library, pouring over countless books, both fiction and non-fiction of all different subjects, as he was not only a bibliophile but he also had a passion for learning all that he possibly could.

"Well, I happen to like nerds and I'm with Mason on this," said Natalia. "Quiet studying sounds great right now."

Everyone laughed as Mason blushed under Natalia's words. Though they'd only just started to get to know each other, it was plain to see that Mason had a crush on Natalia. But whether or not she was aware of it was another matter entirely.

"So, Udonna, the Mystic Racers are awesome but now that we're Power Rangers, don't we lots of other cool stuff too?" asked Vida, excitedly.

"Yeah," gushed Chip. "I mean, no one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape."

"'Finally'?" laughed Xander. "If I remember correctly, you used to come to school and work with a pillowcase pinned to your back."

This time, Chip was the one who turned bright red with embarrassment. "Yeah, well, that was a long time ago."

"That was yesterday, mate," teased Xander.

"Well, anyway!" said Chip, loudly over everyone's laughter. "Vida's right. We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons and gadgets we get?"

Udonna smiled nostalgically at Chip's eagerness. His youthful innocence and eagerness to learn more of magic reminded her of younger days when she was a new apprentice. But Chip, much like Udonna and many others who'd come before him, would have to learn the value of patience in the learning of magic.

"The Xenotome holds the spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination," explained Udonna.

Upon hearing this, Vida looked ready to burst at the seams with excitement. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's bust it open, load the codes and get our booty!"

Natalia raised a questioning eyebrow and shook her head at Chip and Vida. "Guys, we've just barely begun to scratch the surface of our powers. Rushing through things might not be the best idea. Like my mom used to say, 'all good things to those who wait.' It'd probably be best if you settled down and took the time to learn the basics before attempting the big stuff."

"Easy for you to say, Little Miss Firepower. You're already awesome in battle. You trashed Koragg all on your own. What more do _you_ need to learn?" said Vida, scowling.

"Plenty," she replied. Natalia wasn't an idiot. Just because she finally had some decent control over her powers didn't mean that Natalia was done learning how to master them. Not to mention, years of being afraid of her abilities did not make her inclined to rush through the lessons and lose control in the process. Years of self-defense lessons as well as motorcycle driving and repair had taught Natalia the values of patience and humility. "Besides, there's always more to learn and there's always someone out there who's more skilled. We can't get ahead of ourselves."

"Natalia is right. Of all the things you'll come to learn, humility and patience will be your greatest lessons as well as the most invaluable," said Udonna, nodding in agreement. "And in regards to your question, Vida, the Xenotome doesn't work that way. As you perform heroic deeds and grow as Rangers, the book will reveal the spell codes, but only when the time is right. Now, that's enough discussion. It's time to start your lessons. Come along."

Without waiting for a reply, Udonna resumed her walk back to Rootcore and everyone but Chip and Vida followed. They were huddled together in discussion. Neither one of them was too happy with the situation and sought to rectify that.

"'When the time is right'?" repeated Vida, grumpily. "I don't want to wait that long!"

"Me neither," agreed Chip. "There's got to be a quicker wait to get those codes."

Vida was quiet as she considered their options and then her face lit up. "I've got an idea, come on." To their retreating friends, she called out, "We'll catch up with you guys later!"

Who cared what Udonna or Natalia said about patience? Chip and Vida were going to get the codes quicker than anyone could blink and leave the others in the dust in the process.

XXX

Five hours later, while Udonna brewed her protection potion, Mason and Xander were pouring over the spell books to learn incantations. Mason was loving every minute of it as there was so much to learn, so many ways to improve on his water magic and even better, the chance to learn how each and every spell originated in history. Xander, however, was just the opposite. He was not only bored out of his skull as studying had never been his favorite pastime but there was just _too much_ learn, too many spells and charms and dos and don'ts of magic to remember and his head was starting to split from it all.

"Man, _look_ at all these incantations. How's my brain supposed to fit in all this stuff?" whined Xander. "How're any of us supposed to remember it?"

"Just keep practicing. Any time I got stuck with something, my dad would say studying is like a field-stripping a weapon, it's just repetition until you've got it," said Natalia, as she performed a spinning kick that transformed into a fire tornado.

Natalia was not currently studying because after three solid hours, Natalia had decided to take a break from reading and was presently practicing combining her martial arts moves with that of her fire magic in a sectioned off, fire-proofed area. She was showing vast improvement in her level of control and was proving to be very entertaining as fire swirled and blazed from every single punch and kick she made.

Mason and Xander applauded as Natalia finished her fiery spinning kick.

"Now, _that_ was awesome," said Xander.

"Wicked cool," agreed Mason.

"Thanks, guys," said Natalia, as she plonked down into her chair. She then took a great swig of her ice water before returning to the spell book she'd been reading. "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. Why don't we get some lunch in twenty and call it good for one day?"

"Sounds good to me," said Xander, as his stomach rumbled.

Mason nodded in agreement and then his eyes lit up with a mischievous spark as he spied a certain spell in the book he was reading. "Hey, Xander, I think I found a way to help with your memory storage problem." He aimed his wand at the Green Ranger. " _Craneor Magnus!_ "

Suddenly, Xander's head swelled up like a balloon and both Mason and Natalia laughed.

"Now, you have lots more room," joked Mason.

"And I thought he had a big head before," laughed Natalia.

Xander tried to look angry but he failed miserably as he wasn't really all that upset. "Very funny. Now, Mason, if you wouldn't mind…?"

Mason nodded and then reversed his spell, returning Xander's head back to its normal size.

Natalia attempted to return to her reading but her attention was diverted when she heard Clare and Udonna's conversation.

"Clare, didn't I ask you for stickleberries for this protection potion?" asked Udonna, as she stirred more herbs into the cauldron.

Clare winced, apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry. But it totally wasn't my fault. I had a whole bunch of them in my basket but I lost them when I was attacked by this giant worm."

Udonna stopped stirring as her eyes widened in shock. "Giant worm? What worm?"

"Well, I _think_ it was a giant worm. But I didn't get a good look at it because it never surfaced," admitted Clare. "One minute I'm picking stickleberries and then suddenly the ground shakes as some big creature underground comes at me. I run for my life and the next thing I know, this weird gnome or troll or goblin thing knocks me out of the way and saves me."

"Hmm," said Udonna, concerned. She didn't like the idea of some dangerous creature making its way underground with such force. If it was what she suspected, then they were all in serious danger. But what was also concerning was the stranger who'd saved Clare's life. "Did you see who helped you?"

Clare shook her head in disappointment. " _No_. He disappeared into thin air before I could thank him or get his name." Clare was at a loss to explain why anyone would run off like that, especially from her as Clare was a nice girl and didn't judge on appearances.

"This is troubling," said Udonna. "We must keep an extra close eye on the forest and I strongly advise against you going out there alone until we know whether this strange creature is benevolent or not. Understood?"

Clare nodded. "Fine with me. I've had enough trouble for one day."

Natalia's interest was piqued, though she said nothing on the subject. _An underground monster. Wonder what that could be? Was it really after Clare in particular or just anyone who crossed its path?_ The vague description of the beast sounded oddly familiar but Natalia couldn't quite place it. However, she pushed that aside and resumed her reading, deciding to cross that bridge when she came to it.

XXX

Meanwhile, Chip and Vida were attempting to unlock the spell codes by being heroes for hire, quite literally. Their place of business resided on a busy street corner and they'd set up a banner painted in red, white and blue with stars and the words:

 _ **HEROES 4 HIRE**_

It might've looked more impressive had Chip not forgotten the 'e' in heroes and having to fix his mistake by adding in a small 'e' that looked almost out of place. Also, they were camped out under the banner with a small folding table with their lunch between them and all in all, it looked similar to a child's lemonade stand, which didn't serve that good of an impression.

"So, Vee, how do you figure that being heroes for hire will get us more codes from the Xenotome?" asked Chip. He was eager to get the codes but was a little skeptical about Vida's plan working.

"Well, Luke Cage and Iron Fist are heroes for hire in your comics and they're considered heroic, right? This is just us doing the same. Besides, Udonna said that doing heroic deeds unlocked the codes, so all we got to do is perform a bunch of them and we're golden," reasoned Vida.

Chip couldn't find fault in Vida's logic and it made some sense. As long as heroic deeds were done, no matter what they were, the spell codes would be unlocked.

And it wasn't long before Chip and Vida had their first customer, an older woman who needed someone to mow her lawn and wash her six dogs, tasks that could've been _considered_ heroic from a certain point of view, considering the woman's estate was the size of a football field and the only lawn mower she had was an old push mower and her dogs were not only filthy from playing in the mud but also quite hydrophobic. The jobs were quite tedious and by the end of them, both Chip and Vida were exhausted and sore beyond measure.

"Man, I don't know how many more heroic deeds I've got left in me," complained Vida. After washing the dogs, their employer had also had Vida take a look at her car, which had resulted in Vida getting a mouthful of car exhaust for her troubles.

"Yeah, tell me about it," agreed Chip. He was spent and never wanted to mow another lawn as long as he lived. Still, it would be worth if they unlocked some awesome spell codes for their troubles. "So, let's see how many new spell codes we got."

Vida's face lit up as she and Chip dug out their morphers and checked their list of spell codes, only to be disappointed beyond measure when nothing new appeared.

" _Nothing?!_ " exclaimed Vida, in disbelief. "After all that work! How can this be possible?"

"Maybe it doesn't show up here. Maybe it'll show up in the Xenotome," suggested Chip. He refused to give up so soon. After all the work they'd done, they had to get _something_ for their efforts. "Let's go to Rootcore and check the book."

Seeing no other options, Vida agreed.

XXX

Following lunch, Mason and Xander decided to take Natalia on a tour of Briarwood so she could get a feel for the city and so they could all get to know each other better. It was proving to be quite a delightful day as they explored book stores and parks, looked at some of Briarwood's monuments, walked on beach and even hit the local motorcyclist shop downtown where Natalia was able to get a good deal on a part she wanted for her bike. They capped off their outing with some ice-cream cones and were taking a walk to the movie theatre to catch the latest sci-fi flick.

"I'm surprised Chip and Vida didn't come. They would've loved this," said Xander, as he finished off his minty ice-cream. They'd tried calling and texting the other two Rangers all day, but there'd been no reply. "Come to think of it, they never showed up for studying, either. Where do you think they went off to?"

"Who knows? Somewhere they can get into plenty of trouble," said Mason, shrugging, as he wiped his hands clean of the blueberry ice-cream that melted onto them with a napkin. He loved his older sister, but knowing Vida, she was probably up to her eyeballs in some kind of trouble by now. "I saw the look in Vida's eyes. She's on one, _again_."

Natalia took the final lick of her strawberry ice-cream before tossing the plastic bowl and spoon into the nearby trash bin before speaking, "I take it they do that a lot? Get into trouble, I mean?"

"I'll show _trouble!_ " hissed a voice, before Mason could reply.

Natalia and the boys took defensive stances when they saw Necrolai standing before them, looking ready for a fight.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Mason.

"I am Necrolai, Dark Mistress of the Underworld and Queen of the Vampires," she hissed.

Xander patted Natalia's shoulder and began stepping forward. "I'll handle this one." If they could just talk their way out of this, there would be no need to Ranger up. "Hi, I'm Xander. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can just talk it out."

"You wish!" Necrolai's eyes glowed bright purple with dark magic and then Xander was blasted back. He would've broken something if Mason and Natalia hadn't caught him in time.

"Okay, maybe not," admitted Xander.

Natalia rolled her eyes as she got out her morpher. "Let's Ranger up! _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

Mason and Xander quickly followed suit and morphed before launching into battle. But the fight did not look to be in their favor, for although they were able to land multiple punches and kicks, the Vampire Queen was proving to be a more capable fight than they'd given her credit for. She was able to dodge many of their blows with astounding agility. Xander even tried plunging his Magi Staff into the ground beneath Necrolai's feet, which sent her flying into a concrete wall, doing a fair bit of damage but still wasn't enough.

"That's it! Playtime's _over!_ " screeched Necrolai. "Now, you're in trouble, Rangers!" Quickly, Necrolai extended her wings and took the air, where she blasted them twice more with her dark magic eyebeams, injuring them enough to make them power down and easy pickings for Necrolai. "Let's go for a ride!" Necrolai grabbed Mason and Xander by their throats and then held Natalia between her feet.

"Let me go, you freak!" yelled Natalia, as she struggled against her captor. _I have to get out of here. I have to get help._ Summoning up with strength she had left, Natalia's hands glowed with white-hot flames, which she pressed against Necrolai's ankles, causing the Vampire Queen to scream in pain before she dropped the Red Ranger to the ground.

Free of her captor, Natalia quickly rolled under a car, concealing herself from Necrolai's vision. As soon as the coast was clear, Natalia emerged and began heading back to Rootcore.

 _I'll come back for you guys, I promise_ , she vowed.

XXX

"Send Mucor to the surface world, Koragg!" ordered Morticon. "He has an appetite, for Mystic Power Rangers!"

Fully healed now, Koragg thrust out his hand and summoned up the energy needed for the spell. "So be it. _Oothra Noquah Ozarro!_ " A dark seal appeared, causing Mucor to grow in size as he was transported to the surface world.

"Hungry!" whined Mucor.

"Patience, Mucor!" snapped Necrolai. Despite being burnt by the Red Ranger, Necrolai was still able to fly and she hadn't relinquished her death grip on Mason and Xander. "Dinner's coming! Good riddance, Rangers!"

Mason and Xander screamed as they were dropped into Mucor's mouth and swallowed whole.

XXX

As soon as they arrived at Rootcore, Vida and Chip went straight for the Xenotome, only to find that it was completely blank. Not a single new spell codes had been unlocked, which both disappointed and aggravated them immensely.

"Stupid book must be broken," muttered Vida.

"Yeah. We should've gotten _something_ after all that," said Chip, disappointedly.

" _WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!_ "

Chip and Vida nearly jumped out of their skins as they spun around to see Natalia limping into Rootcore, spotting a number of nasty-looking bruises and lacerations. She was clutching her chest as if her ribs were damaged and she looked beyond furious.

"Whoa, Natalia. What happened to you?" asked Vida, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay?" snapped Natalia. "I thought you two might've been hurt or worse when you didn't pick up! Speaking of which, where've you guys been and why haven't you been answering your phones? Do you even know what's happening right now?"

Despite flinching under their leader's harsh tone, Chip proudly announced, "We've been performing heroic deeds to unlock the spell codes."

Ignoring her pain, Natalia folded her arms across her chest and continued to look disapproving at them. "Oh, _have_ you? And what, pray tell, did these 'heroic deeds' entail and just how many codes have you unlocked?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm.

Vida and Chips suddenly felt quite nervous under Natalia's piercing gaze and they exchanged sheepish looks as they revealed what the 'heroic deeds' they'd been doing and how they'd just found out that the Xenotome was still blank. All the while, Natalia hadn't said a word, which did not bode well for Chip and Vida.

"So, what do you think?" asked Vida, when they'd finished their story.

Natalia took a deep breath. "May I speak freely?"

Vida and Chip exchanged puzzled looks and then they nodded.

"I think you're both colossal idiots," said Natalia, bluntly. "And you don't actually know _anything_ about being heroes."

Chip and Vida were rendered speechless and gaped at Natalia. Idiots? Them? How could that possibly be true? And how could Natalia possibly say that they didn't know anything about being heroes when Chip was the expert, having spent a fortune on comic books, video games, DVDs, and trading cards all based on superhero lore.

Natalia ignored their reactions and continued her rebuke. She seemed to get angrier with every word she spoke as the room grew increasingly hotter.

"Do you have any idea what a hero even is? A hero is someone does the right thing, who faces danger even though they're afraid, someone who puts the lives of others before their own, no matter what the cost is to their own well-being. _Not_ someone who wants glory and power for their petty self-interests! So, for you two pretend your actions are even _remotely_ heroic is insulting and disrespectful to all the _real_ heroes out there and you should both be ashamed of yourselves!"

Natalia paused to let her burning rebuke sink in before she downed a bottle of painkiller potion from the supply cabinet.

"You know, I came here to get some help but now I see that I shouldn't have bothered. So, if you'll excuse, I'm going to help Mason and Xander. Let me know when you've grown up," said Natalia, disgustedly. She didn't even wait for a reply before taking off on her Mystic Racer.

Chip whistled low in Natalia's direction. "Wow. Now I know how Koragg felt. We're lucky she didn't flambé us."

"She was pretty mad," agreed Vida. "And we probably deserved it." Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "But what was Natalia talking about when she said we were insulting and disrespecting 'real' heroes? What does she know about that?"

"I think I can explain that," said Udonna, startling them. The White Sorceress Queen had been watching the exchange from the shadows, waiting for the right moment to intervene. "Natalia was raised quite differently than you two. Her late mother was married to a soldier, a man of honor and integrity who instilled his values into Natalia before his passing. He was a hero to Natalia in more ways than one, so you can why she would take offense at your behavior."

Both Vida and Chip were shocked as well as horrified. Their leader was not only orphaned, but her father had been a great man, a true hero in every sense of the word. Then they winced as though they'd been punched in the stomach and they felt guilt and shame threatening to overwhelm them.

"Oh, jeez, no wonder she was so mad," said Chip, guilty. "She's right. We didn't act like heroes. We were being selfish. Worse, we were disrespectful to her dad."

"We didn't mean to. We didn't _know_ ," said Vida, weakly. Then again, Vida couldn't blame Natalia. They'd only just begun their friendship and people didn't go blurting out that kind of sensitive, private information to those they barely knew. And Vida and Chip's behavior certainly hadn't warranted that level of trust. "But you're right. We messed up." Then Vida's brain caught up with the rest of Natalia's words and she felt a wave of alarm. "Wait, what was she saying about Mason and Xander?"

As if in answer, the crystal ball lit up with a view of Natalia zooming towards Mucor, who was now gigantic in size and ready to consume more innocents to satisfy his hunger. Worse still, the crystal ball showed Mason and Xander trapped inside its disgusting stomach.

"The others are in trouble and Natalia can't possibly take him down on her own. You must go help her," said Udonna, urgently.

"Us?" said Vida, incredulously. "Look at that thing! It's massive! We'll get squashed! We need an army to fight it!"

"You just might," said Udonna. "There are only two of you and you've hardly begun to master your Ranger powers. But can you really leave Natalia to fight this on her own? Her power is great, but in her injured state, she might not win. Are you afraid?"

Vida _was_ scared but she tried to deny it. "What? No. I-I—"

"I'm totally scared," piped up Chip. He held out his hand, revealing a fresh set of goosebumps. "Look, I have goosebumps on my goosebumps!"

Vida sighed. "Okay, I guess I am a little freaked. But not all of us can be fearless like Natalia. I mean, you've seen what she's like. Nothing terrifies her."

Udonna stared at them incredulously. "Is that really what you think? You're wrong. Natalia feel fear just like anyone else. In fact, before she came to Briarwood, she was scared of her magical abilities, of what would happen if she lost control or was exposed. It was because of that fear that she nearly left Briarwood for good."

Vida and Chip's jaws dropped.

"No way! Natalia had magic _before_ she came to Briarwood? How is that possible?" gasped Chip.

Udonna shrugged. "I do not know. But the point is, she was afraid for quite a long time. She had very little confidence in her abilities. But when she fought against Koragg to save your lives, the fear of what would happen if she didn't take action was greater. So, in spite of her fears and the overwhelming odds, she did what she thought was right. Courage, children, does not erase your fears and nor does it change the situation or the consequences. Courage is when you face your fears and control them and attempt to change the outcome." She paused for a moment to let this sink in. "You have every reason to be afraid, the creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've ever encountered."

Despite the fear she felt, Vida felt a new resolve forming. "It does look bad but Mason's my brother. I can't leave him helpless to this thing. And if we let Natalia fight on her own, she'll get killed."

"And we can't forget Xander," added Chip. "They need us. We've got to try and help them."

Vida nodded in agreement. Regardless of the odds or how scared they were, they had to help their fellow Rangers. It was their duty.

Udonna smiled approvingly as they pulled out their morphers. "Remember, real heroes are born in the face of real danger."

"We won't forget, Udonna," promised Vida. They'd learnt their lesson and they would not forget it any time soon. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

XXX

After morphing and grabbing their Mystic Racers, Chip and Vida raced off to Mucor's location, just in time to see Natalia get knocked out of the sky with a swing of his giant, green arm.

"Lia, hang on!" yelled Chip. He hit the accelerator and swooped down, just barely catching the Red Ranger in time while Vida snatched Natalia's broom out of the air. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," said Natalia, as she struggled to catch her breath. She slid onto her restored Racer and looked at Chip and Vida in amazement. "You guys came to help. Even after I yelled at you?"

"Well, of _course_ we came. You're our friend. We couldn't just leave you and the others. Besides, you were right to yell. We deserved it," said Chip.

"We were being selfish idiots and we shouldn't have been in the first place. We're Power Rangers now, but more than that, we need to be better people for ourselves and for others," said Vida. "We're sorry. So, are we still friends?"

Natalia nodded and then her morpher lit up. She flipped it open. "It's a new spell code, for healing. Talk about perfect timing." Quickly, Natalia punched in the code and at once, her body was engulfed in fire. When the flames receded, she was completely healed of all her injuries. It was said that a phoenix burst into flames and was reborn from the ashes and it seemed that Natalia was the same. "Now, let's get this freak!"

"You've got it, boss," said Vida.

While Natalia distracted Mucor, Vida leapt off her Racer and transformed herself. " _Mystical Wings! Mediocris Pulvis!_ " Giant, pink butterfly wings appeared on Vida's back and then she used them to spread special dust which made Mucor expel Mason and Xander from his body. Although Mason was able to use a water spell to clean him and Xander up, neither one of them was at all happy about having been stuck in Mucor's disgusting stomach.

Chip took charge next. Carefully, he stood on his Mystic Racer and aimed his weapon at Mucor. " _Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!_ Eat this, slime brain!" Powerful bolts of lightning shot out from the crossbow, knocking down Mucor and injuring the filthy creature long enough for the Rangers to regroup and try to come up with a plan. It was not long, however, before all their morphers lit up.

"Hey, look! We all got a new spell code," exclaimed Mason, excitedly.

"Just like Udonna said we would," said Xander. "Come on, guys. Let's put it to the test!"

At once, everyone shouted, " _Galwit Mystio Prifior!_ "

A series of light magic seals appeared and transformed the Rangers into the Mystic Titans, beings of great size as well as great power. Natalia became the Mystic Phoenix, a great silver and red warrior with a mighty sword to match. Xander became the Mystic Minotaur, a green and silver armored mythical beast with a massive battle axe. Mason transformed into the Mystic Merman, a blue and silver armored sea creature hybrid with a majestic trident. Chip turned into the Mystic Garuda, a silver and gold mythical birds with powerful wings. And finally, Vida changed into the Mystic Spite, a pink and silver mythical being who could transform into a giant, rock solid ball that would decimate its enemies.

Immediately, Mucor lashed out, blasting at them with explosive magic but his blows were dodged. Chip took the skies and blasted at Mucor with lightning and then Natalia sliced at Mucor with her sword. With Mucor in such a weakened state, he was easy prey for their final attack. Vida curled herself into a tight ball, which Xander blasted to Mason, who performed an amazing backflip and sent to Chip, who in turn passed Vida off to Natalia. With each passing, Vida's strength grew and when Natalia finally threw Vida at Mucor, the germ-ridden beast was blasted into oblivion.

Pleased with their victory, everyone cheered. They had won another battle against the Master's forces _and_ unlocked more spell codes. What could possibly be better?

XXX

Back in the Underworld, the defeat of Mucor as well as the Rangers' new use of the Mystic Titans' power did not sit well with some of the Master's lackeys. Necrolai, in particular, was unhappy at the current situation. The Rangers had only taken to their powers quite recently and already, their powers were growing exponentially. This did not bode well for anyone in service to the Master or to the Master's plans to conquer the surface world.

"Morticon, we must make haste to destroy the Rangers before it's too late!" said Necrolai. "Already, they've tapped into the powers of the Mystic Titans. If we don't stop them before he awakens—"

"Silence, hag!" commanded Morticon. "Worry not, for the underworld will triumph. They may have defeated Mucor but they will _not_ destroy my Hydra Worm! And when the time comes, our leader will take his rightful place as the Supreme Master of All!"

The Rangers had won the battle but the war was far from over.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Mucor defeated, Natalia decided to investigate the monster that had attacked Clare. Udonna had fully consented to Natalia's plans, as they did not yet know if Mucor was what attacked Clare or if it was benevolent or malevolent. If it was the latter, then the beast would need to be dealt with and fairly quickly before it was too late.

Natalia knelt down, examining the churned up earth near the stickleberry bushes. She was no detective but so far what she was seeing did not match the M.O. of Mucor which meant they most likely had _another_ monster to deal with. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Natalia's neck stood up and she tensed. Someone was watching her.

"Hello?" she called out, warily. Slowly, she stood up. "Who's there?"

Nobody responded but Natalia could see the silhouette of someone in the bushes. Cautiously, she approached it, only to jump back and ignite her hands when someone or some _thing_ jump out of the bushes, screaming its head off.

"Ahh!"

"Whoa! Jeez!" Natalia stood in a defensive stance as she gazed upon the creature standing before her. "Stand back!"

The creature, who held its arms up, narrowed its eyes at Natalia. " _You_ stand back!" He took a sniff of his arms made a face. "Ugh. Maybe you should stand back."

Natalia stared in confusion as she looked at the creature before her. He was certainly grotesque in appearance with tangled black hair and an equally messy beard, lumpy skin, a big and warty nose, and droopy earlobes with gold hoop earrings at the bottom, and fangs that didn't fit into his mouth. He wore a maroon sweater, a maroon leather tunic and leggings and a dark blue leather cap sat on his head. But despite his appearance, he didn't seem to be evil or malevolent in the least. What's more, something about him seemed familiar.

"You don't know what I am. You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"No, not really," admitted Natalia. She pointed to the churned up earth. "And you didn't make that tunnel, did you?"

The creature blinked in surprise and then shook his head. "Nope. The Hydra Worm that went after that blond girl did."

 _Thought so. This guy, whatever he is, he's about as dangerous as a scary movie_. Natalia drew back her magic and lowered her arms.

"I think you and I got off on the wrong foot." Natalia extended her hand. "Let's start over. I'm Natalia and you must be…" Before the creature could answer, a name came to Natalia's mind. _Phineas._ "…Phineas?"

He stared at her in happy surprise. "You know my name? How'd you know my name?"

"Uh…" Natalia was at a loss to explain as she didn't know how on earth she'd been able to guess the odd creature's name. It was yet another thing in Briarwood that seemed familiar to Natalia but she couldn't remember how. "Lucky guess. So, Phineas, what were you saying about a Hydra Worm?" The name alone did not sit well with Natalia and she had the sinking feeling that whatever the Hydra Worm was, it was one of the enemy's nasty little pets.

"Oh!" Phineas paled and he was about to reply when suddenly, the ground shook and gave way beneath him.

"Phineas!" cried Natalia. _Oh, crap._ Quickly, Natalia focused her magic and sent a burst of fire down into the tunnel. Moments later, there was a horrendous screeching sound and the smell of something burning before the Hydra Worm spat Phineas out. Immediately, Natalia ran over to Phineas and helped him to stand. "Phineas, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Phineas. His face lit up with great joy and he spread out his arms. "You saved my life! Let's hug!"

"I would love to, but I think you'd better run," said Natalia, urgently. The Hydra Worm sounded like it was seriously angry and judging by the movements, it was increasing its speed. "It's coming back. Run. _Now!_ "

Phineas looked upset that he was being denied his hug but then he spotted the Hydra Worm, at which point he wasted no time in fleeing for his life.

Knowing she didn't dare take it on alone, Natalia called for backup. "Guys, I found what attacked Clare. It's a Hydra Worm. Zero in on my coordinates and get here, A.S.A.P." Natalia ran for her life until she reached the cliff side, at which point she morphed and drew her sword.

No sooner had she done so, one of the Hydra Word's heads burst out of the ground and went straight for Natalia, only to recoil in pain when she sliced at it with her sword. It proved to be a mistake on Natalia's part, however, when the Hydra Worm shot at Natalia from behind, causing her to drop her sword. It lunged for her again, only be blasted back by a powerful geyser of water courtesy of Mason, who arrived in the nick of time.

"Thanks, Mason, I owe you one," said Natalia, as he helped her to stand.

"Nope. Now, we're even," said Mason.

But there was no time to celebrate as suddenly, all eight heads of the Hydra Worm burst out of the ground below. It had not only finally made its way to the surface, but it was also extremely mad at having been burnt, sliced at and nearly drowned all in one day. Before anyone could move or formulate a plan, Mason's morpher lit up.

"Hey, I got a new spell code," said Mason, excitedly. "And just in time, too. Udonna said that the Titans had more power. Let's put it to the test. Ready, guys?"

"Ready! _Galwit Mystio Prifior!_ " As soon as everyone transformed into the Mystic Titans, Mason, Chip, Xander and Vida chanted, " _Mystic Titans, Dragon Transformation!_ "

Mason, Chip, Xander and Vida's bodies glowed and then they joined together to form a gigantic, scary-looking dragon megazord which Natalia rode straight to the Hydra Worm. The Hydra Worm blasted at them with dark magic, but the Rangers just dodged as Natalia took another swipe at the dark beast with her sword. When the Hydra Worm attacked again, they returned fire with fire, almost literally as they blasted it with dragon's fire. Finally, Natalia added her firepower to the dragon megazord, creating an extremely powerful fireball that destroyed the Hydra Worm for good.

XXX

Later that day, Natalia went out looking for Phineas.

With the help of Clare, Natalia had brought with her a basketful full of assorted flowers, fruits and vegetables and even a generous supply of stickleberries as means of saying thank you for Phineas' bravery and kindness in saving Clare's life. She was just gathering a few raspberries for her own consumption when suddenly…

"AUGH!"

"AHH!" Natalia clutched at her heart and glared daggers at Phineas, who'd jumped out the bushes and scared the living daylights out of her. "Phineas! For the love of—! You have _got_ to stop scaring me like that. Next time, I might accidentally roast you."

"Sorry," said Phineas, apologetically. "Didn't mean to scare you, Pretty Girl. I've been looking all over for you."

Natalia's curiosity was piqued. "Oh? What for?"

Phineas smiled and extended his arms. "Just wanted to thank you for saving my life. Can we have that hug now?"

Natalia's heart softened as she chuckled. "Sure, big guy." Phineas reeked to high heaven but he seemed like a nice guy. Plus, Natalia preferred not to judge by appearances. After giving him the hug, they began walking towards Rootcore. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you, Phineas? I've never seen anything like you."

Phineas did not mind and he was only too happy to explain. "You see, I am a troblin, that is the unfortunate result of a troll and a goblin forming a union. I say unfortunate because trolls hate goblins and goblins hate trolls, so both sides hate me and I wander through the forest on my own. But tell me, young warrior, what brings you to this part of the forest?"

"Well, it's because of you, actually," explained Natalia. "That blond girl you saved from the Hydra Worm today is a friend of mine and we wanted to thank you. Here." She handed Phineas the basket. "I hope you like stickleberries."

Phineas' face lit up. "Who doesn't?" Without waiting for a reply, Phineas grabbed all the berries and consumed them in the blink of an eye before tearing into the rest of the basket's contents. "Ooh, thank you. That was delicious." He was practically bursting at the seams with happiness. "This is truly my lucky day. I haven't been friends with a pretty girl since I met Aurora."

Natalia's brow wrinkled at the mention of Aurora. Lee-Lee had mentioned a girl called Aurora and now Phineas had done the same. Was it a coincidence or something else entirely? _There's that name again. Why does it feel like I should recognize it? Who is Aurora?_ She opened her mouth to ask Phineas about Aurora but then decided against it and said nothing.

"Oh, and as my new friend, I must warn you, fair sorceress, this forest is _full_ of danger," warned Phineas.

Natalia nodded. "Thanks but I already know. My friends and I are up against Necrolai and Koragg. We can handle ourselves against them. How much worse can it get?" She was half-joking but her smile faded when she saw the grave look on Phineas' face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Necrolai and Koragg are but pawns," said Phineas, gravely. "You haven't met the other ones, Imperious or Morticon. But they are nothing compared to…" Phineas looked around to make sure no one was listening before he whispered, " _him._ "

Natalia's heart sank with dread as she frowned. "'Him'? Him, who?" she whispered. If Koragg's boss was so scary that even mentioning his name was frightening, then they were in serious trouble when the time came to take him down, and Natalia was certain of it.

Phineas looked scared to death as he whispered back, "The leader of the darkness. The Supreme Master of All Evil." Phineas held a finger to his lips and made a shushing motion. "And pray that you never face him, for he will be our doom."

A chill ran down Natalia's spine. _The Master_. The name alone inspired fear but yet Natalia was not truly scared. "How do you know this?"

"I was there fifteen years ago during the Great Battle," confessed Phineas. "I saw everything. So, please, promise me you will be careful, friend. For you know not what lies ahead."

Natalia numbly nodded. "I promise."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

XXX

Meanwhile, Morticon was throwing a tantrum over the destruction of his Hydra Worm. He'd been so certain that it would destroy the Rangers but instead, the opposite had occurred and now they were short of yet another weapon against the surface world.

"They destroyed my Hydra Worm!" roared Morticon. "They will pay for this!"

Koragg nodded in agreement. "And pay they will." But secretly, Koragg was even more intrigued with the Rangers' skills, for it meant he'd found worthy opponents at long last.

Suddenly, the Master's slumbering white eye glowed bright red and the throne room roared with fresh, dark magic, signaling his awakening.

"Look!" cried Necrolai. "It's him!"

Morticon rose from his throne. "Bow down before the Supreme Master, you fools!"

Everyone in the throne room, all the Hidiacs and Styxoids and all the other soulless mutants that had yet to be given their chance to attack the surface world, placed their left arms on their chests and bowed down to their leader.

"Hail to the Master!" declared Koragg.

"Hail to the Master!" echoed Necrolai.

"Hail!" cried Morticon.

The Master was still imprisoned and could not wreak his vengeance upon the surface world just yet, but now that he had awakened, the war had truly begun.


	4. Rock Solid

**Rock Solid**

It was yet another beautiful day in Briarwood and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially that of the employees at the Rock Porium.

Mason was in the midst of making another video diary and was aiming the camera at Vida, who was at the DJ table, rocking it out.

"Boo-yah!" said Vida. She grinned at her brother. "Hey, nice shirt, Mason."

Mason's brand-new shirt had a picture of the ocean in various shades of blue, which really brought out his eyes. "Yeah, you too, sis. This is great stuff."

Since becoming Rangers, everyone had started wearing their Ranger color on a daily basis in one form of another, be it clothing or jewelry. Vida had finally found a butterfly sequin shirt in a shade of pink that she tolerated better than most and it looked stunning on her.

"You're a _genius_ behind these tables," continued Mason, as he shuffled his feet to the beat of the music. "I love it."

"Thanks," said Vida. "But I can't chat anymore. I'm in the zone." When Vida got in the zone, it was usually time to leave her alone and let her meld with the music.

Mason nodded. "Gotcha." After catching a shot of Lee-Lee, who was browsing through the CDs and smiled at the camera, Mason turned his attention to Xander, who was reading the _Briarwood Gazette_ and the Green Ranger looked far from happy. "Xander, what's got you so upset?"

"Look at this." Xander held up the newspaper. The headline read:

 _ **LOCAL MAN GETS TURNED TO STONE**_

"This makes twelve attacks in less than two weeks and we're no closer to catching the freak than we started," complained Xander. Something or someone had been turning people into living statuary and the culprit was proving to be too quick for the Rangers to track down. The attack were increasing in number and it was going to get worse if they didn't get a handle on the situation. "Hey, Chip, we're supposed to be marking those."

Chip, was stocking records and marking with them with discount coupons for the sale they were having, gave Xander a look. "Uh, yeah. _We_ are. But I suppose you're 'supervising'?"

Xander grinned. "He catches on quick."

Mason looked to Chip, waiting to see what Chip would do but instead of starting an argument, Chip decided to make a game of the work. Chip held the price gun like it was a weapon and spoke with a heavy Transylvanian accent.

"Every price shall fall under my mighty hand, for I am Count Discounts!" declared Chip, making Mason laugh. "Defender of the bargain bin, hero to slacker and collector alike! Pow! Pow! Pow!"

Xander scowled at being called a slacker and quickly stood up, tossing his paper aside. "Alright, that's it. Give me that." He took the price gun from Chip and began marking the Yellow Ranger with price tags, starting with Chip's Rock Porium uniform and ending with Chip's forehead. Finally, Xander put Chip's collar upwards like a vampire's. "There. Now, you're _really_ Count Discount."

"Don't stop there. Doesn't every vampire count need his Renfield?" teased Mason, laughing at their antics. "Chip, shouldn't you fix that?"

Chip's face lit up with a mischievous look and he pulled Xander into his game, despite Xander's groans of protest.

"We don't have eight-track tapes, you Neanderthal!" snapped Toby.

Startled, Mason looked up to see Toby being unbelievably rude to a customer at the cash register. This was completely out of character for Toby, who usually treated every customer with the utmost respect and was a firm believer in the old saying, "the customer's always right!"

"The fidelity on those things is _horrible!_ " continued Toby, ignoring the customer's offended look. "Now, get back into your pinto and take your business elsewhere!"

The customer was only too happy to oblige and stormed out of the store.

"Jeez, Toby. What's got your feathers ruffled?" asked Mason, concerned. "You've been in a bad mood all morning."

Toby sighed as his crankiness was replaced with weariness. "I'm…fasting for forty-eight hours as part of a diet change. I'm trying to cleanse my mind and body and make myself less inclined to eat junk food. Which means, no food at all. No pork rinds, no cheese fries and no snack cakes. But it's not working and I'm so hungry that I could eat the Oldies Section!" Toby clutched his stomach and made a pitiful little whine. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

Mason inwardly grimaced. Privately, he thought Toby's plan sounded insane but he was too polite to say so aloud. "Well, good luck to you, boss. By the way, have you seen Natalia?" The Blue Sea Wizard had barely seen hide or tail of the Red Ranger all morning.

Toby nodded and pointed to his office. "She's in my office doing some paperwork for me. One warning, she has a bit of a migraine, so be gentle."

 _A migraine? Ouch._ Mason had had a migraine once, just once. But it made him pity anyone who had one. A migraine was like a headache multiplied by a thousand. If it was in just one part of the victim's head, Mason had likened it to feeling like being hit with a sledgehammer over and over. Mason felt bad for Natalia but at the same time, if she wasn't feeling all that great then perhaps it was the perfect opportunity to cheer her up with a little surprise.

Mason put away his camera before grabbing some painkillers and then he headed to the breakroom where he quickly brewed up a pot of tea and poured into Natalia's mug. His supplies ready, he gently knocked on Toby's office door. When he heard Natalia give permission to enter, he went inside the office. The lights in Toby's office were dimmed and the blinds were closed, making it pleasantly dark and cool, perfect for someone whose head was splitting. Natalia was sitting at Toby's desk, pen in hand as she went over some papers and a migraine ice patch was on her forehead. She looked like death warmed over but she was still smiling when Mason came.

"Hey," she said, softly.

"Hey," said Mason. He held out a bottle of Advil he'd taken from the store's first-aid kit and a steaming mug of raspberry zinger tea. "Heard you weren't feeling well, so I brought you this."

Natalia gave Mason a grateful look. "You're a saint. Thanks. I was looking all over for those." She quickly opened the bottle and downed two of the orange and black tablets with a sip of tea. "Where was it, just out of curiosity? The Advil, I mean."

"Behind some boxes under the cash register. It's easy to miss if you don't know where to look," said Mason. He sat down beside her and he felt a pang of worry at how miserable Natalia looked. "Hey, how about you clock out early and I'll walk you home? You look like you could use some rest."

Natalia shook her head, not looking up as she made a check mark on the paper she was examining. "Thanks, but no thanks. My head hurts but I'd rather be doing something productive in a quiet room instead of just sitting in bed, bored out of my skull waiting for the pain to take me."

Mason nodded understandingly and then after a moment's comfortable silence, Mason cleared his throat and hesitantly reached into his vest pocket. "So, uh, Lia, I was wondering if—"

Mason was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door and then Chip poked his head in. "Hey, Natalia, that guy Endo Tsukino's back here. He's asking for you again. Want me to tell him you're indisposed?"

Mason's heart sank at the mention of Endo and the feeling worsened when Natalia's face lit up. "No, tell him I'll meet him in here." Natalia turned to Mason. "Would you mind giving us a minute? I need to talk to Endo in private."

Mason numbly nodded as he left the office. He tried to ignore the stabbing pangs of envy and sadness in his heart as he watched Natalia embrace a well-muscled and handsome looking Asian gentleman before closing the office door. For the past seven days, Natalia had been visited by a new customer, Endo, and despite Natalia's claims of social problems, she certainly seemed to be quite friendly with Endo. Mason had seen them chatting and laughing like they were old pals and even hugging on more than one occasion. He'd wanted to ask her about it, but lacked the courage to do so. If Endo was Natalia's boyfriend, Mason didn't want to interfere with that.

"Uh-oh, Mason, seems you've got competition," teased Lee-Lee, having witnessed Endo and Natalia's interactions herself. "Looks like Natalia's found herself another guy."

Mason turned red and he feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lee-Lee, however, didn't buy it. "Oh, come _on,_ Mason. I've seen how you look at Natalia. It's pretty obvious you have a _massive_ crush on her."

Mason's shoulders slumped. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked, timidly.

Ever since Natalia had gotten into town, Mason had been in love with her. He'd fallen hard and had been trying and failing to ask Natalia out on a date ever since. Every time Mason tried, either something would come up or he would lose his never all together as he was afraid Natalia might reject him.

Lee-Lee laughed but not unkindly as she nodded. "Pretty much."

Mason groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Great. Just _perfect_." His feelings for Natalia were in plain sight and everyone seemed to notice except for her. Was he just making a total fool of himself, pining after someone who wouldn't return his feelings? "What do I do?"

"Well, if you want my advice…" Lee-Lee just _loved_ giving advice. "…you should probably stop being so shy and stop hiding behind that camera all the time."

Mason stared, clearly taken aback. "What? I'm…I'm not shy _or_ hiding." He wasn't bold and outgoing like Vida but that didn't mean Mason was a shy little wallflower…did it?

Lee-Lee gave Mason a look. "Mason, listen, you're a sweet guy and all, but you spend so much time filming everyone having fun that you hardly ever get out there and have any fun yourself."

Mason's heart sank again and he tried to deny Lee-Lee's claims. "I have fun," he said, weakly.

Lee-Lee raised an eyebrow. "Name something then. Name something you've done that's different and spontaneous like Natalia."

"Uh…" Mason racked his brains, trying to come up with something he'd done that had been different from his usual routine, something spontaneous that no one would've expected from him. Most of it was Ranger stuff but with the exception of Mystic Racer practice, Ranger work didn't exactly qualify as fun and even so, he couldn't mention his Ranger activities to Lee-Lee. Then Mason thought of something. "When Natalia first got into town, I hung out with her and helped her with her bike even though I didn't really know her."

Lee-Lee looked impressed but she still had plenty more ammo. "And after that? Have you done anything since?"

Mason's shoulders slumped and he felt upset as he realized Lee-Lee was right. "Okay, I haven't done much of anything," he admitted. "But that still doesn't mean I'm hiding or that I'm all that shy!" Mason had never been ashamed of being the quiet one in his family before but now the idea of being the shy, quiet one, was like a loathsome disease.

Lee-Lee sighed in exasperation. "Missing the point! Look, if you want Natalia to notice you, then you should come out of your shell. Just grit your teeth and ask her out. Otherwise, that hot guy is going to take her away and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Mason winced as though he'd been slapped. Lee-Lee's words, however true, stung. "I…I'm going to go for a walk. Excuse me." Without waiting for a reply, Mason headed out of the store. He needed some fresh air to clear his head.

In Mason's haste to leave the store, however, Mason failed to notice Endo and Natalia come out of Toby's office as Endo slipped Natalia something special she had planned for Mason.

XXX

Meanwhile, Necrolai was returning to the Underworld to report on the latest statue that had been added to their collection thanks to her brilliant plan to use Clawbster's stone spell to transform the city's citizens into human lawn ornaments.

"Good news. Another's fallen to Clawbster's spell," said Necrolai, smugly. "Twelve humans in less than a fortnight! He'll pick off the citizens of Briarwood until it's nothing but a statuary."

"Excellent," said Morticon, pleased. "It won't be long before the entire city is ours!"

Koragg did not share in Morticon and Necrolai's sentiments. He thought they were celebrating too early. "You're both fools. One mortal at a time is hardly dominance over an entire city," he scoffed. "There are thousands of humans up there and you've hardly scratched at the surface. Nor has your warrior used his stoning spell on the Rangers."

Necrolai felt a wave of anger as she glared and hissed at Koragg. "At least _I'm_ accomplishing something, Koragg! What have _you_ done besides suffer a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Rangers?" she sneered.

Koragg drew his sword. "How _dare_ you question me, hag! I may have been defeated in battle but at least _my_ loss was an honorable one and nor did I let one of them slip through my fingers!"

Necrolai nearly burst a vein with outrage. "Why you—!"

"Stop it, both of you!" commanded Morticon, as he came in between them, preventing any unwanted bloodshed. "Necrolai, you have done well but Koragg is right. We must stop hiding in the shadows. Koragg, have your army of Styxoids ready for battle at my command. Meanwhile, send this creature back to the surface world so it can do some _real_ damage."

Necrolai bowed. "As you command, my lord."

Koragg thrust out his hand. " _Oothra Noquah Ozarro!_ "

A dark seal appeared beneath Clawbster's feet, which took him to the surface world above.

XXX

Back at Rootcore, Natalia had fully emerged from Toby's office, in a much more chipper mood. Mason had clearly worked some magic into the tea he'd given her, because it hadn't been long after consuming it with the Advil that Natalia's migraine had faded away into non-existence, which was quite a relief. With her head no longer splitting in two, Natalia came out of Toby's office, carrying a beautifully wrapped box.

"Hello, beautiful. Feeling better?" asked Xander. He eyed the box like it was something delicious. "Is that for me?"

" _No,_ Xander," said Natalia, firmly as she batted his hands away. "It's for Mason. Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him."

Xander shrugged and shook his head. "Nope. I haven't seen him anywhere. Chip, have you?"

"Last I saw, Mason was talking to Lee-Lee and then he went on a walk, looking pretty upset," said Chip. "But that was half an hour ago. Is Mason still not back?"

"No," said Vida, joining them. She looked worried. "He should've been back by now, which can only mean he's either in trouble or he's more upset than we thought. Natalia, do you know anything about it? Anything at all?"

Natalia looked baffled as she shook her head. She couldn't recall doing or saying anything that would've upset Mason. He'd seemed fine earlier that day. What could've changed that? "No. I haven't seen him since Endo showed up. Maybe we should ask Lee-Lee."

Before they could do so, however, their morphers went off. Udonna was calling and she sounded worried. " _Rangers, I'm sensing dark magic energy just outside the perimeter of the forest._ "

"It could be that thing that's turning people into statues. Better bring a mirror just in case," said Chip. "You know, just in case it's like a gorgon."

"What about Mason?" asked Vida.

"We'll call him if we need him," assured Natalia. She was disappointed that Mason was absent, but now wasn't the moment to dwell on that. They were needed on the battlefield. Sighing, Natalia cast a spell to transport the gift to her bedroom at Rootcore for safe keeping and then followed the others out of the store.

XXX

Meanwhile, Mason was taking a long walk under the Tree Arch, a stretch of sidewalk beneath a tree that had grown improperly. On one side of the sidewalk was the tree's trunk but on the other, the tree's branches stretched across until they nearly touched the ground. It was a very nice place for a walk, shady and cozy and solitary, which was what Mason needed at the moment.

 _I can't believe everyone thinks I'm this shy little wallflower. I can be spontaneous sometimes, can't I?_ thought Mason. _I mean, I was spontaneous when I met Natalia and with everything that came afterwards, wasn't I? Natalia likes nerds, she said so._ But even as Mason thought it, it sounded pitiful to himself. _Or maybe she was just being polite._

Mason sat down on a rock and took out the envelope containing the gift he'd intended for Natalia. They'd been burning a hole in his pocket for a few days. At the time of their purchase, he'd been so excited and hopeful, but looking at them now made Mason feel despondent and miserable. He sighed to himself as he return the envelope to its hiding place.

 _Oh, who am I fooling? Lee-Lee's right. I'm pathetic. I'm nice but how can I possibly compare to that Endo guy Natalia likes?_ realized Mason. _And why wouldn't she like him? He's probably just like her—adventurous, fearless and a risk taker. That's everything I'm not, so why would Natalia ever look twice at me?_

Mason furiously scrubbed at the tears that burned his eyes as he tried to ignore the feeling of heartbreak that threatened to consume him.

XXX

After taking off on the Mystic Racers, it wasn't long before Natalia and the others reached the perimeter of the forest and it was there that they found dozens of people all frozen in terror thanks to Clawbster's stone transmutation spell.

"We're too late. He's already been here," said Vida, in agitation.

Chip shuddered. "That is _beyond_ creepy. And stone cold."

Everyone groaned at Chip's horribly bad pun.

"How do you like my rock garden?" sneered an all-too familiar voice. "Soon, _everyone_ will be just like they are!"

Everyone spun around to see Necrolai swoop down behind them with her pet lackey, Clawbster, who appeared from a dark seal and looked a cross between a humanoid bird and a spiky pineapple with lobster claws, which was not a pretty sight in the least.

"That's not going to happen, bat fake!" snapped Xander. He drew his weapon. " _Magi Staff, Striker!_ " Without thinking, Xander charged at Clawbster and struck the monster several times but Clawbster didn't even feel a single one of Xander's attacks. Then Clawbster grabbed Xander and punted him like a football across the battlefield.

"Fire!" roared Clawbster. He then shot out blasts of dark magic from his claws before anyone could react, injuring the Rangers and leaving them to Necrolai's mercy.

"Now, there's no one to stand in our way," laughed Necrolai. "And look, you're missing little blue. Why don't I pay him a little visit?" Before anyone could stop her, Necolai and Clawbster disappeared in a dark seal.

 _Little blue? What did she mean—oh, crap. Mason!_ "Guys, she's going after Mason! We need to hurry!" said Natalia, urgently.

No one wasted any time as they got up and back on their Mystic Racers and zoomed off to Briarwood, praying they weren't too late.

But their prayers were in vain as by the time they arrived in Briarwood at Mason's location, the city was in a panicked frenzy as Clawbster turned one person after another into a statue. Mason, who was helping some kids get away, tried to morph only end up as a statue for his troubles.

"Bro!" yelled Vida. She ran over to Mason and touched his literally stone-cold face and immediately, Vida's anger spiked. "You'll pay for this, Necrolai!"

"Oh, really, Pink Witch? And what, pray tell, are _you_ going to do about it?" sneered Necrolai.

"This! C'mon, Lia!" said Vida.

Knowing what Vida was referring to, Natalia stood beside Vida and they joined hands, combining their powers of fire and air, a trick they had practiced just the other day.

" _Ignis Venti!_ "

From Vida and Natalia's joined hands emerged a giant fire tornado that badly burnt Necrolai and Clawbster and sent them halfway across the pathway.

"Impudent brats!" hissed Necrolai, as she struggled to stand. "Don't you see? You can't stop us and now that you're down a Ranger, your defeat will be all the more swift!" The Vampire Queen cackled as she then conjured a dark seal which took her and Clawbster away to the Underworld.

"Get back here, you coward!" screeched Vida, furiously.

Natalia grabbed Vida's arm as the surrounding winds picked up in strength and speed. "Vee, focus! Mason needs us!" Upon hearing Mason's names, the winds immediately settled down. "We've got to get Mason to Rootcore so Udonna can help us. He's vulnerable like this." If Mason was left alone in his current state, he couldn't protect himself and odds were Necrolai wouldn't pass up a chance to shatter the statue into gravel. "She'll pay for this, I promise. But you need to focus and help us get Mason to safety. Understand?"

Vida grudgingly nodded as she obeyed her leader's wishes.

XXX

When they arrived at Rootcore, Udonna quickly cast every single counter spell and anti-transmutation spell and charm that she could think of or that was found in her books. But it was all for nothing as not a single one of Udonna's attempts worked, even when she combined her powers with one of the other Rangers. No matter how much effort was exerted by Udonna and the Rangers or what trick they tried, Mason remained a living statue.

" _Sorveda Murcuius!_ " Udonna's face fell as the final counter spell failed. "It's no good, I'm afraid. The creature's magic is too strong. The only we'll restore Mason is when Clawbster's destroyed. Only then will the dark magic reverse itself."

"Oh, I'll destroy that scumbag, all right. With my bare hands!" vowed Vida. She began storming out of Rootcore, only to have Xander get in her way. "Get out of my way right now, Xander, or so help me, I will _make_ you!"

Despite being petrified of Vida's infamous rage, Xander stood his ground. "No, Vee. If you go out there right now—"

"If I go out there right now, I'll destroy Clawbster and avenge my brother!" interrupted Vida. Her eyes were blazing like fire and the surrounding winds picked up strength and speed again. "Now, get out of my way!"

"Vida, stop it!" ordered Natalia, as she stood beside Xander. "You're not going _anywhere_ until we come up with a plan and you calm down!"

"Make me, Red," challenged Vida.

Natalia rolled her eyes. Vida was so angry, she didn't even realize how outmatched she was. "Fine." Quickly, Natalia swooped down on Vida and after a brief struggle, Natalia's training kicked in and Natalia pinned the Pink Ranger to the floor. Vida screeched in discontent as she squirmed under Natalia's tight grip.

"Get off me, Lia!" snarled Vida. "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!" growled Natalia. She kept a very tight grip on Vida, despite the latter's struggles. "Vida, I'm your leader and I'm ordering you to calm down and listen! If you go off like this, you'll join the statuary and Mason will be stuck like this _forever!_ Is that really what you want? Do you want to help Mason or don't you?"

"That's rich, coming from you!" snapped Vida. "Mason's only like this because _you_ broke his heart!"

Natalia's jaw dropped and her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What're you talking about?" Had Vida gone completely nuts? How could Natalia have been responsible for Mason's current state?

"Don't pretend you don't know!" spat Vida. "Mason's been pining after you since you came into town. But you've been so busy drooling all over your boyfriend Endo this past week that you haven't even _noticed_ him! I've been thinking it over and I've realized it's true. Why else would Mason have been out there, alone and unprotected like that unless _you_ broke his heart? It's your fault!"

Natalia was shocked and then felt a fresh wave of anger. Natalia had made a mistake in being distant with Mason but it hadn't been intentional and nor was Natalia's relationship with Endo what Vida thought. And kinship to Mason be darned, who the heck did Vida think she was to blame Natalia for Mason's fate or to judge Natalia like that? Vida knew nothing, absolutely _nothing_ about Natalia's affairs or her feelings and she had no business butting into Natalia and Mason's relationship when there was no proof that either Natalia or Mason had hurt each other.

"Shut up," hissed Natalia. "My personal affairs are _none of your business!_ And even if they weren't, you don't know a darn thing about me or how I feel about Mason! I would _never_ hurt Mason. He means more to me than you will _ever_ know! So, don't you _dare_ blame me for this! Necrolai and her monster are the ones at fault here! Now, you are going to calm down and help us come with a plan to save Mason. You will _not_ go charging out there like a mad bull. Is that clear?"

Natalia disliked having to use such extreme force to get her orders obeyed but as the leader, there were times when Natalia had to put her foot down, like any soldier would.

After a moment, Vida's struggles ceased and she complied with Natalia's orders. She still looked enraged but she didn't attempt to storm out of Rootcore.

"I don't understand how're you so calm," said Vida. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I'm not," admitted Natalia. She was furious and everything in her was screaming to track down Necrolai and Clawbster and torch them alive for daring to hurt Mason but Natalia knew she couldn't. "I want to punish them, Vee, but if I'm not like this, if I'm not in control, I will lose it and I won't be able to fix it. Understand?"

"Fair enough," admitted Vida.

Natalia sighed and rubbed the space between her eyes. "I should've explained about Endo from the start, but for heaven's sake, if Mason was that upset about Endo, why didn't he just say something? I would've listened and told him the truth." Natalia was not being judgment or cruel, she was genuinely at a loss to explain Mason's behavior. Granted, Mason was shy but Natalia had also pegged him as straightforward. Why hadn't he just spoken up? Had he truly been that afraid of her?

Chip nervously stepped forward. "I think I can explain that." Chip whipped out his wand and cast a spell that projected one of Mason's more recent video diaries onto Mason's laptop. Within moments, the monitor became alive with images of Briarwood and the Rangers and Mason's voice.

" _Introducing DJ Vida, who's easily the best big sister ever! She's looked after me my whole life. Don't know what I'd do without her,_ " said Mason's recorded voice. The screen showed Vida blowing Mason a sisterly kiss before returning to her music. The image then changed to Xander, performing stunts on his skateboard. " _Can't forget Xander. Not only is he kind of like my big brother and a great friend but he's also sick on his board._ " The image changed again to Chip, practicing his archery in fantasy-hero Chip style. " _And then there's Chip. I like to think of him as my little brother. There's nobody in this world quite like Chip, a big imagination with an equally big heart._ " The screen changed to Natalia, smiling while she worked on upgrading her bike in her usual spot under the tree outside of Rock Porium. " _And last but definitely not least, there's Natalia. She's new in town but already she's made a big impact in my life. Without her, I don't think I ever would've become a Ranger. What's more, she's easily the strongest girl I know as well as the prettiest. Natalia may not believe it, but I know in my heart that she's more than what she thinks she is. She's something special._ " The screen changed again, this time to a group photo of all the Rangers together the day they'd celebrated when they'd become a team. " _So, those are my friends, old and new and if I'm extremely lucky, something more. Mason out!_ "

The laptop switched off as Natalia wiped away her tears. But they weren't tears of sadness. No, they were happy tears.

"I didn't know he felt like that," murmured Natalia, unable to keep the guilt out of her voice. "You were right. I was completely clueless. How did I not see it?"

"Everyone has their own ways of expressing themselves, Natalia. Sometimes, you need to know where to look and when," said Udonna, gently. "It just takes a little time."

"Well, I think enough time's passed." Natalia walked over to Mason's statue and cupped his face in her hands before she pressed her forehead against Mason's. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Mason. But I promise, I'm going make this right." When this was over, Natalia and Mason would need to have a long overdue talk. Natalia could only pray that Mason would listen as of all the people she'd come to know and care for in Briarwood, losing Mason would be the most painful.

Suddenly, the Xenotome lit up with a new spell code as well as the answer to Clawbster's defeat.

"Apparently, you have a new spell code and the answer you seek," said Udonna, proudly. "To defeat Clawbster, you need to reverse his spell onto him."

"Reverse his spell?" echoed Xander, confusedly. "How do we—?"

"The mirror spell!" interrupted Chip, excitedly. "If a gorgon looks at its reflection, it'll turn to stone, so the same principle can be applied to Clawbster. All we got to do is use the mirror spell to turn him to stone and then Mason will be okay."

"Let's hope you're right, Chip, because now we've got to put it to the test," said Vida, beckoning to the crystal ball, which had suddenly become alive with images of Clawbster attacking one of the busiest parts of the city. "You guys ready to do this for Mason?"

"Ready!" said Chip and Xander, in unison.

"Ready!" said Natalia.

Everyone drew out their morphers. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

XXX

After morphing, Natalia and the others zoomed off towards Briarwood on their Mystic Racers, only to find an ambush waiting in the middle of their flightpath.

"Where do you think you're going, Rangers? Attack!" commanded Koragg.

As commanded, Koragg's Styxoids began firing off dark spells from their staffs to knock the Rangers out of the sky and they nearly succeeded in doing so, despite the Rangers' attempts at outmaneuvering the Styxoid's dark magic.

"Guys, you go and stop Clawbster. I'll handle Koragg and his goons," said Natalia. "Go!"

"You've got it, boss," said Xander.

While Natalia drew away the Styxoids' fire, Xander and the others flew to Briarwood.

XXX

"There he is!" yelled Vida.

Necrolai was nowhere in sight but Clawbster was making chaos in the city square, blasting anyone or anything that moved and turning them into stone.

"Hiyah!" Xander leapt off his Racer and kicked Clawbster hard in the chest, not enough to seriously injure the monster but enough to stop him from attacking another citizen and send him flying across the city square.

Chip took the lead. " _Magi Staff, Crossbow!_ "

Lightning bolts shot out of Chip's crossbow but they were quickly deflected by Necrolai, who appeared out of nowhere. She then retaliated with dark magic blasts straight from her eyes, which seriously injured them.

"Nice try, _children_ ," cackled Necrolai, mockingly. "But I'm afraid this time, you're out gunned and out of luck!"

"Think again, Necrolai! Hiyah!"

Vida launched herself at Necrolai, only to have her blows either dodged or blocked. Despite Chip and Xander joining in, the Vampire Queen kept all three Rangers at bay and then she gained the upper hand when the talons on her wings became sharp and she spun around at a lightning-quick speed. The force from her blows and the sharpness of her talons greatly injured Vida and the boys and left them vulnerable to Clawbster.

"Stupid Rangers!" sneered Necrolai. "Thinking _you_ could defeat _me! Me!_ The Queen of Darkness!" She flicked her hand dismissively. "You aren't worth my time anymore. They're all yours, Clawbster! Get them at once!"

Clawbster eagerly nodded. "Yes, mistress!" He excitedly approached his fallen opponents. "With you gone, I'm going to rock this town!"

The Rangers were at Clawbster's mercy. What were they going to do?

XXX

Meanwhile, Natalia was doing heavy battle with Koragg and his Styxoid goons.

So far, she'd managed to play a good game of cat-and-mouse, swooping in and out of the battlefield, dodging the Styxoids while blasting them with fire and she was doing well. But it wasn't long before Koragg grew tired of Natalia's battle tactics and drew his sword.

"It ends here, Red Ranger!" he declared.

 _Oh, really, Koragg? I don't think so_. "That's what you think, but I've got a promise to keep!" Natalia swooped down on Koraag but she found herself cursing her own stupidity as Koragg drew his blade and swung at the engine of her Racer, making her broom go out of control. "Oh, _crap!_ Well, now's a good as time as any for the new spell code. _Galwit Mystio Motor!_ " Quickly, before she hit the ground, Natalia punched in the spell code and before she was destroyed in a fiery explosion, Natalia's Racer transformed into a flaming motorcycle, a Mystic Speeder, and she landed safely on the ground.

" _What?!_ " yelled Koragg, shocked. "Impossible!"

Though she knew Koragg couldn't see it through her helmet, Natalia couldn't prevent the smug smile that crossed her face.

"For you, maybe, Koragg. But not for me!" said Natalia. _Now, let's see what this bad boy can really do._ She hit the accelerator and drove for the Styxoid army.

"Stop her!" roared Koragg.

The Styxoids raced for Natalia but they made the mistake of all of them doing it at once as it made them easy prey for her. After blasting at the Styxoids with her bike's weapon system, Natalia began zooming around in an enchanted circle of fire which launched the Styxoids into the air and the flames reached their peak, incinerating the Styxoids into ashes and soot and leaving Koragg to do battle against Natalia alone.

"You may have vanquished my Styxoids, but this isn't over, Red Ranger!" growled Koragg. "Now you will have to deal with _me!_ " He unsheathed his sword and leapt into the air as Natalia blasted at him with her bike's weapons, dodging the blow.

"Block this, Koragg!" Natalia drove her bike up a ramp and collided with Koragg when she landed. He blocked her bike with his sword, leaving himself open to a hit from a different angle. Natalia drew her own sword and swung at Koragg, injuring him and causing him to make the mistake of lowing his shield, making him vulnerable once more. Natalia took the chance to blast at Koragg with both her bike and her own fire magic, which did considerable damage to Koragg but the Knight Wolf was still standing and ready for more battle.

"Wolf Attack!" yelled Koragg.

Koragg's shield split open and dark magic shot out from the evil eye in the center. Natalia barely dodged the dark magic in time before she jumped off another ramp and used the high altitude to blast at Koragg again. By now, his injuries were great but still the Knight Wolf refused to surrender to Natalia. He would never admit defeat, not to anyone, especially not she who infuriated him so much.

"You should give up. You attack me but still I stand! Your magic isn't strong enough to defeat me, Red Witch!" snarled Koragg.

"Maybe not," admitted Natalia. Koragg was strong, both as a wizard and a warrior, perhaps even stronger than Natalia and all her allies combined but that meant nothing to her. She would never quit or admit defeat, not as long as she lived. "But it's strong enough to keep you down today. _Flamma Aeterna!_ " Out of Natalia's hand shot a powerful blast of fire, which sent Koragg flying and left him too weak to pursue her as she took off towards Briarwood.

"We will meet again, Red Witch!" hissed Koragg. One way or another, Koragg _would_ have victory and he would have his revenge!

XXX

Natalia broke a million speeding laws to get to her friends but she didn't care as she arrived just as Clawbster was about to turn them into stone.

"Think again, pal!" yelled Natalia. She quickly blasted Clawbster with her bike's weapon system, injuring the monster and keeping her friends safe. Natalia then descended from her bike and stood protectively in front of her friends. "You want me, big boy? Come and get me! I'm right here! Or are you too much of a coward?"

Steam blew out of Clawbster's ears at Natalia's insults and he fired up his stone spell. "No one calls _me_ a coward! Take this!"

Natalia inwardly grinned as she drew her Magi Staff and plunged it into the ground. " _Reflectus Torgo!_ " She aimed her spell at the ground and from the earth emerged a six-foot tall mirror. When Clawbster's spell hit the mirror, it bounced right off the reflective surface and hit him instead, turning him into the world's ugliest lawn decoration.

"No!" screeched Necrolai, horrified.

"Oh, _yes!_ " The time had come to end this once and for all and get Mason back. Natalia swung her sword again. " _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!_ " Natalia's body was engulfed in flame as she turned into a giant, blazing phoenix. She dove right at Clawbster and the force of her blow turned him into gravel, which reversed his stone transmutation spell for all.

Necrolai was infuriated, to say the least, as she kicked Clawbster's broken stone head across the courtyard. "Koragg! Help this worthless heap!"

Down below in the Underworld, Koragg waste no time in casting a dark seal which restored the monster's life and enlarged his size.

"Oh, crap. Now what do we do?" asked Xander. "Without Mason, we can't—"

"Then it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it?" Everyone turned to see Mason, restored, morphed and ready for battle, zoom in on his Mystic Racer before landing down on the ground. "Hey, guys. You miss me, much?"

"Mason!" Vide enveloped her younger brother in a tight embrace. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, bro! You hear me?"

"I promise, Vee," assured Mason.

Natalia hesitantly reached out and touched Mason's shoulder. "Mason, I'm so sorry. I think there's been a huge misunderstanding. When this is over, can we talk?"

Mason nodded. "Sure thing, Lia." Suddenly, Mason's wand lit up with yet another new spell code that they'd earned. "Looks like we've got some more firepower. Let's titan up and show this freak who's the boss. Ready?"

"Ready! _Galwit Mystio Priofior!_ " At once, everyone morphed into their Mystic Titan form and then they incanted the new spell. " _Galwit Mystio Unios!_ "

There was a great flash of light and then they were engulfed into a giant light seal which caused them to join as one. When the light faded, they found themselves in a giant room with a chessboard and they were all giant chess pieces and they had a perfect view of the battlefield. It was as though they were truly bonded as one in more ways than one could imagine.

"Whoa," gasped Xander. "This place is _freaky_."

"You've got that right," agreed Vida, as she moved across the board. "Bro, any ideas?"

Mason nodded. "I've got it. This is the cockpit for the Titan Megazord and it's like a chessboard. We can control our fight with strategical moves."

Chip was thrilled to hear this. "And lucky for us, I belonged to the chess club back in high school!"

Natalia waved her hand to get their attention. Exciting as all this was, they still had a mutated gorgon-like creature to deal with if they didn't want to become living lawn ornaments. "Guys, focus! We've got a battle win! Okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they prepared for battle.

"That doesn't scare me!" sneered Clawbster. He quickly blasted them with dark magic, expecting them to be destroyed, only to be shocked when he saw that the Titan Megazord's wings had protected them from the dark magic. " _What?!_ This cannot be! I will destroy you!"

Clawbster charged at the Titan Megazord but it quickly proved to be a mistake when the Rangers cried out, " _Titan Sabre!_ " A giant blade appeared in the Titan Megazord's hand and it was swung at the monster, injuring him and sending him flying, leaving him vulnerable to the final blow. "All together! _Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!_ "

A giant seal of light magic was formed and then set on Clawbster, which ultimately destroyed him.

XXX

Later that day, Natalia and Mason met on the balcony at Rootcore.

Both of them were quite nervous and rightly so, for however this went down would ultimately decide the fate of their friendship forever. Mason found Natalia sitting on the swing looking out at the sunset, a beautifully wrapped box with blue and gold paper sat beside her. Her back was to him, so she didn't notice Mason's presence

 _Okay, Mason. It's now or never._ Mason took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Hey."

Natalia turned her head and smiled. "Hey. Care to join me?"

Mason nodded and sat beside her.

Both of them then took the opportunity to speak.

"I just want to say that I really—"

"Endo isn't—"

Mason and Natalia stopped mid-sentence as they realized neither of them was going to hear anything over the other and then they chuckled.

Natalia gestured for Mason to continue. "You first."

"Okay." Mason took yet another deep breath to calm his nerves. "I heard about Vida and I want to say that I'm sorry at how Vida reacted. She can't help it. Ever since her parents took me in, she's been really overprotective of me. But that's no excuse for what she said and I'm sorry."

Natalia blinked in surprise. "It's not a problem. We already made up. And I'm sorry but…you're adopted? I never would've guessed."

Mason nodded and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, when I was five, I woke up in a hospital in Briarwood with amnesia. Vida and her folks found me and took me in as their own. That was fifteen years ago, but I still don't know who I was or who my birth parents were. I mean, it's not a big deal, I loved my family, they're great. But sometimes I wonder why I was left there, if there was something I did wrong or whatever. And that sometimes leaves me feeling…"

"Insecure? Shy?" suggest Natalia. Her tone was gentle and understanding, as though she knew just what Mason had gone through.

Mason nodded again. "Both. So, that's mostly why I'm so quiet. That and I'll take reading in a library over Vida's crazy stunts any day." This made them both laugh. "But sometimes, I wish I was a little bolder, more spontaneous and brave. Maybe then, I might…" his voice wandered off and he couldn't finish his sentence.

Natalia took Mason's hand in hers, making his heart flutter and spreading a warmth throughout his body. "You _are_ brave. In your own way. And you don't need to be like Vida to be liked or whatever. You just have to be _you_. When I first came here, I liked you _because_ you were different than all the spontaneous wackos I'd met before. So, don't you ever change, okay?"

Mason's heart leapt and he smiled as he gave Natalia's hand a gentle squeeze. "Your turn. What did you want to tell me?"

Natalia looked a little nervous as she took a deep breath. "Okay, well, you know that I've been able to control fire my whole life, right?" When Mason nodded, she continued, "Well, being a living firecracker didn't make it easy for me to make friends or trust people. My parents didn't have a problem with it, they were encouraging and kind but others weren't. There were a couple of times when I was exposed to someone, whether it was an accident or out of misplaced trust and it didn't end well, let's leave it at that."

Mason's heart ached as Natalia's eyes glistened with tears. Just what kind of persecution had Natalia endured before coming to Briarwood where she was accepted for all she was and could do? Mason wisely said nothing and gave her hand another squeeze, encouraging Natalia to continue.

"Anyway, to spare myself and everyone else a lot of unnecessary grief, I started keeping everyone but my parents at arm's length. But there was someone who was different, someone who tried to help me gain better control and teach me to defend myself at the same time. His name's Endo Tsukino."

Mason's eyes widened at the implication of Natalia's words. "Wait, are you saying Endo is—"

" _Not_ my boyfriend," confirmed Natalia. "Just my favorite martial arts teacher and a surrogate uncle who not only travels sometimes for his work, but he's also in his forties and is quite happily married with three kids. We ran into each other at the grocery store last week and reconnected. He's in town for a martial arts tournament and was also helping me prepare a surprise for you."

Mason turned bright red with embarrassment and he felt like a colossal idiot. Her teacher. The man that Mason had been so jealous of, the one that Mason thought Natalia had feelings for, was her _teacher._ Her _happily married_ teacher!

"I should've just asked you. I'm so stupid…" he murmured, as he buried his face in his hands.

"No, no, you're not stupid," assured Natalia. She gently pulled his hands away so that Mason's blue eyes could meet Natalia's brown ones as they both stood up. "Anyone else would've made the same assumption. If anything, I should've told you the truth instead of hiding from you. That was my mistake and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Mason, gently. He couldn't believe what had happened. It was like something out of the movies. "So, I guess we both learned our lesson. From now on, we'll just be honest with each other. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Natalia, happily. "So, now that that's cleared up, are you ready for your surprise?"

Mason eagerly nodded as Natalia handed him the brightly wrapped present. When Mason unwrapped the paper and opened the box, his jaw dropped.

"No way," he gasped. "This is the best video camera on the market. It's insanely expensive. How on earth did you afford this?"

"Endo called in a favor for me, got a really good deal at the camera store," said Natalia. "I know it's not a special occasion or anything, but I wanted to give you this because I thought it would help me pluck up the courage to ask you out." When Mason didn't reply and just looked speechless, Natalia started to panic. "It's too soon, isn't it? I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just—"

Natalia was cut off when Mason suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss that she returned. Sparks flew, quite literally, as Natalia's arms snaked around Mason's neck and he pressed her closer to himself. When they finally broke apart for air, Natalia and Mason were looking at each other with bona fide love. It'd taken them a little while to realize it, but they had indeed fallen under the spell that was Love at First Sight.

"Wow," said Natalia, breathlessly. "For a guy who's not spontaneous, you sure know how to surprise a girl. I like that."

Mason smiled and then pulled away so he could reach into his pocket. "It's not over yet." He handed her the envelope and when Natalia opened it, she found two tickets to a Broadway show that was touring in town and opening night was the following day. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"How'd you know I liked _Anastasia_?" asked Natalia. She couldn't recall ever having mentioning it before to him or to anyone else in Briarwood for that matter.

"Oh, you know…magic." When Natalia gave him a look, he caved. "Okay, okay, I _might've_ looked at your most listened to list on your iPod when you weren't looking."

Natalia chuckled as she slid her arms around Mason's neck again. "I'd be delighted to be your date. I love you, Mason."

"I love you too, Natalia," murmured Mason, as he kissed her again.

For one precious moment, there was no mystical war, no Ranger duty or anything of the like. Just two people in love enjoying the sunset and each other. And for that one moment, everything was simply perfect.


	5. Whispering Voices

**Whispering Voices**

 _The night was dark and quiet as Koragg stood alone in the forest._

 _Though the environment was tranquil and serene, he kept his guard up and his sword at the ready, expecting his enemy to attack at any moment. When the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, Koragg raised his shield and not a moment too soon, for the Red Ranger leapt out of the shadows and she launched an attack onto Koragg. He deflected the Red Ranger's attack with his shield and sent her flying but Natalia angled her body in such a way that instead of falling to her doom, she gracefully landed on the forest floor._

 _Koragg and Natalia charged each other. Despite Koragg's greater battle experience, Natalia was his equal match if not his better as she dodged or countered every punch and kick Koragg delivered. Finally, Koragg drew his weapon. The Red Ranger possessed prowess in hand-to-hand combat but Koragg was the better warrior when it came to weapons and would surely win this part of the battle._

" _Prepare for the sword!" declared Koragg._

 _Natalia quickly drew her Magi Staff and transformed it into a sword, whereupon she and Koragg charged at one another again. Sparks flew as their blades met each other. Koragg performed a spinning kick which Natalia avoided by ducking down at just the right moment and then she barely kept Koragg's sword from harming her in time._

 _Koragg pushed against Natalia's sword. "You may as well give up, Red Witch! For this time, I will be victorious!" He did not wait for a reply before swinging his leg up, kicking Natalia hard under the chin and sending her across the forest._

 _Koragg charged at Natalia, expecting his victory to be swift and glorious but a surprise came Koragg's way when Natalia not only got up just in time but also delivered disabling blows to Koragg's knees and chest, before disarming him, leaving him helpless to her mercy, if any._

" _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!" There was a great burst of light and Natalia's body was engulfed in great fire that took the form of a phoenix and then she blasted Koraag with all her might. When the light faded, Natalia stood proud as the victor but Koragg had been destroyed._

Koragg angrily swiped at the enchanted water, refusing to see anything more.

For some time, the Knight Wolf had been desiring battle against the Red Ranger and decided to see if there was at all a way to defeat her by means of the Futures Pool. The Futures Pool was a dark pool of water in the Pit which the forces of darkness used to foretell their futures. It was how the Master had learnt of the Light and what actions to take against the fallen princess. It had been quite useful once, long ago but now it was only infuriating Koragg and proving his suspicions about the level of danger the Red Ranger posed to be correct.

"Watching what lies ahead for you in the Futures Pool, Koragg?" said Necrolai, mockingly. "Was that the Red Ranger I saw destroying you? Defeating you, yet _again?_ "

Koragg looked up and his fist clenched with anger at the sight of the Vampire Queen spying on him. "The Pool shows many futures, hag!" spat Koragg.

Necrolai cackled. "Perhaps you will be destroyed in _every_ future!"

It was the wrong thing to say as Koragg let out an angry growl, grabbed Necrolai by the throat and hoisted her up several feet into the air before pinning her to the wall of the cave.

"I should rip off your wings and feed you to the Hidiacs!" he snarled.

"Let _go_ of me, you imbecilic oaf!" choked Necrolai. Koragg's grip on her throat was so tight that she could barely speak. "Or else you won't hear my idea to defeat the Red Ranger! Or is your demise the only future you seek?"

Koragg paused in consideration for a moment and then released Necrolai. She fell to the floor onto her knees and gasped for breath for a few moments until she stood up again.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying. I've been watching the Rangers for quite some time and I've noticed that for such a powerful leader, the Red Ranger has _quite_ the insecurities," said Necrolai. "The poor child thinks she's found a home and more in the city but she keeps expecting the other shoe to drop. So, it'd be such a shame if those insecurities were exploited, if you were to get inside her throats, say with this—" Necrolai took the Snow Staff from his hanging place and tossed it to Koragg, who caught it with ease. "—the Red Ranger would easy pickings for you."

"Yes, she would be." Normally, Koragg would never think twice of accepting one of Necrolai's eyes but this time, the Vampire Queen's idea had merit. If Koragg were to get inside the Red Witch's mind, rid her of her confidence, make her doubt her place with the other Rangers or better yet, persuade her to join the darkness, the rewards would be great. Either way, Koragg would win, for Natalia would either be destroyed in battle or better yet, an invaluable ally for Master.

"The Red Witch's powers are great but even she won't be able to stop this," murmured Koragg, in satisfaction.

XXX

Back in Briarwood, Natalia was in a very good mood and it showed as she hummed along to the music playing on her iPod while she read the latest edition of _Motorcycle Queens_. And who could blame her for being so happy? For the first time since her parents died, Natalia had a home where she truly belonged, the best of friends she'd ever known, control over her powers and a purpose for them, a good job and better yet, a wonderful boyfriend who loved her as much as Natalia loved him. What could possibly be better? Everything was perfect.

"Hiyah!"

"Gah!" Natalia was startled out of her musings when Chip appeared from behind a wall of cardboard boxes. She glared daggers at him as she yanked her red and black earbuds out. "Chip! How many times have I told you—?"

"I say, most incredulous lady, you're standing in my moat," interrupted Chip, with a heavy English accent. It was then that Natalia noticed that he was using a fresh, out of the packaging toilet plunger for a sword and was wearing a paper hat for a crown. He was playing one of his little fantasy games again. "You'll most likely be devoured by a crocodile."

"Saltwater or freshwater croc?" asked Natalia, hesitantly as she held up her hands in a surrender position.

Taken aback by Natalia's question, Chip dropped the accent and stammered out, "Uh…freshwater. I-I think."

Natalia grinned as she touched her finger to her chin. "Oh, then it is my lucky day. For I know firsthand—" Quick as whip, Natalia playfully snatched up Chip's 'sword' and began 'swimming' on through his moat. "—that it's the _saltwater_ croc that is more dangerous to man. So, I'll just swim on through." She winked at Chip and moved onwards.

"Wait. How the heck did you know that?" demanded Chip.

" _Animal Planet_ ," replied Natalia, not looking up from her magazine. Natalia's late mother had loved animals and the two of them would often stay up late watching _Animal Planet_ specials to learn more about them. There had once been an hour long special on crocodiles that had stuck with Natalia ever since, mostly because of their power and because she'd needed the info for an oral school report when Natalia was twelve years old.

Natalia's face lit up with a smile when she heard her boyfriend, Mason's voice. She shoved her magazine under her arm and she looked up to see him trying get Vida's attention as the Pink Ranger bounced along to the CD in the music player.

"Hey, Vee. Vee!" Mason grabbed his sister's arm, finally getting her attention. "I want you to listen to this CD. It's really cool."

Vida shook her head as she continued bouncing to the music. "Not now, Mace, I'm in a groove!"

Not one to give up, Mason took out his morpher and cast a spell that swapped out the CDs. Within moments, Vida was dancing in an entirely different way to the CD Mason had given her.

"Wow, bro, this bumps!" exclaimed Vida.

Mason laughed. "I told you." Mason turned around and beckoned for Xander and Natalia to join them at the DJ stand. "Hey, Xander, Lia, come check this out. It 'bumps.'"

"No can do, Mason." Xander licked a small manila envelope shut. "I'm doing the cash for Toby. He asked _moi_ to make the bank drop for him. Xander placed the envelope into a large, multicolored wrapped box and then walked backwards a few steps, not noticing Natalia until the two of them collided. "Ow! Oh, jeez. Sorry, Lia. You okay?"

"I'm fine," said Natalia. She dusted herself off and picked up her magazine and the envelope, which had _$1000_ scribbled on the back in permanent marker. "A thousand bucks? Sweet amount of cash. But I should warn you, you might want to make that say 'property of the Rock Porium.' That inscription says 'steal me!'"

Xander looked a little sheepish as he took the envelope back. "I'll take that under advisement, boss." He tossed the envelope into the box. "See ya."

Natalia waved at Xander and then joined Mason and Vida at the DJ table. After putting down her magazine and her iPod, she took a set of headphones and put them on as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be whisked away into the funky music that was being played. It wasn't long before she fell in love with it as it had a great beat that made Natalia want to dance.

"Sweet," said Natalia, as she shuffled her feet to the music. "Awesome beat. It makes me want to go hit a club or something."

"Should we hit a club on our next date?" asked Mason, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Natalia laughed as she shook her head. "Not on your life." Night clubs, however fun they were for some people, weren't really Natalia's cup of tea. "Maybe we should—"

 _You're not wanted, Natalia_. Natalia hissed in pain as Koragg's voice rang out in her head, clear as a bell. He spoke with such certainty and force that his words almost sounded like they were truth. _You're not wanted anywhere. Your own birth parents abandoned you. Why should these people be any different? Leave before it's too late._

Judging from the looks on their faces, Mason and Vida clearly hadn't Koragg's voice but they still seemed concerned by Natalia's pain.

"Natalia, are you all right?" asked Mason, worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a voodoo pain," lied Natalia, as she slipped off the headphones. _Did I really hear Koragg's voice just now or was I imagining it? I'd better not say anything just yet. What if they think I'm crazy?_ Acting quickly, Natalia cheerfully said, "Well, that was awesome but I'd better get to work. Toby asked me to unload the delivery truck. I'll see you for lunch, Mason?"

Mason nodded but still looked worried as Natalia headed off to begin the day's work.

Natalia knew she probably should've told someone she heard Koragg's voice but she didn't want to raise the alarm until she had more information. For one, Natalia had researched telepathic spells and discovered they were extremely complex and required an extraordinary amount of power, power she didn't believe that Koragg had. And even if he did, how could he possibly know about Natalia's birth parents? Second, for all Natalia knew, it was just a side-effect from one of Clare's backfired spells and would pass. Or it was possible she was just still tired and imagining things. Either way, she was about to speak up quite yet. But more than that, Natalia didn't want to say anything because it would mean telling the Rangers what Koragg was saying and that meant admitting her deepest, darkest secrets regarding her past as well as her feelings about her place in the Rangers' lives.

 _I'm a soldier's daughter and the Red Ranger. I can take care of myself,_ she thought to herself. _If I'm wrong, if this really is Koragg messing with me, then I'll make him regret it. I've done it before. I can do it again. Besides, it might just be a one-off, nothing to concern anyone else with._

But the situation did not improve. The more the day went on, the more Koragg's voice rang out loud in Natalia's head. Over and over again, he pushed at her to leave, poking at deep insecurities and reopening old wounds that Natalia had thought closed. When it neared the time for lunch, Natalia was almost finished unloading the delivery truck and she was about ready to scream or tear out her hair in frustrated anger.

 _You think these people care for you, that the Blue Ranger loves you, but you're wrong. You still a stranger to them. They do not trust you and as soon as you make the smallest mistake, they will turn on you_ , said Koragg.

"Shut _up!_ " she hissed, as she clutched her head, willing the pain to stop. She didn't want to hear anymore. She wanted Koragg to be quiet. It wasn't true, none of it was true. The Rangers trusted her, they'd accepted her as their leader and their friend and Mason loved her. They would never turn on her. They were her allies, her friends and her _family_.

 _You are not their family, Natalia. You are nothing but a weapon for them to use so they don't have to fight. Nobody truly wants you here for yourself and nor does anyone truly trust you,_ hissed Koragg. _Leave now while you still can, before they make you leave._

Natalia clenched her teeth and willed herself not to start a fire in anger. "It's a lie. You don't know them. You don't know _me_. So, shut up and _go away!_ "

"Who go away?"

Just like that, the pain stopped and it was quiet in Natalia's head as she spun around to see Lee-Lee standing behind her, decked out in expensive boots, a flowing skirt and a brand-new black and silver leather jacket, and looking puzzled.

As no one else was around and Natalia didn't want to be seen as a looney talking to thin air, she held out her cell phone.

"Uh…the telemarketer yutz who keeps calling me. The moron can't take a hint that I'm not buying what he's selling," she lied.

Thankfully, Lee-Lee not only bought the story but she also changed the subject, which was quite a relief for Natalia's anxiety.

"Well, speaking of buying, check out my new leather jacket," gushed Lee-Lee, as she gave a little twirl, showing it off. "Call me shallow, but I thought yours was so cool that I just had to have one of my own. What do you think?"

"It looks nice on you," said Natalia, as she stacked up some more boxes on the dolly. "Definitely your style, Lee."

Lee-Lee beamed. "Thanks, Natalia. So, I know you're busy right now, but I was thinking that later…" After making some apologies to Mason regarding his shyness, Lee-Lee had done a complete one eighty and turned herself around for the better. She genuinely wanted friends and now that she no longer acted like a brat, Lee-Lee proved herself to be a decent person. She was friendlier and more considerate and never passed up a change to hang out with the Rangers. "…when you've got some time, we could go for a ride on your bike and show off our jackets together. What do you think?"

Natalia absently nodded. "Sure, Lee-Lee. How about— _ow!_ " Natalia fell to her knees in horrible, white-hot agony as Koragg spoke to her again, this time with more force.

 _You've kept secrets from your teammates, Red Ranger. How do you think your 'friends' react if they knew the truth about those secrets? They would leave you in the dust, forsaken and unwanted as you truly are_ , stormed Koragg. _Not even the Blue Ranger would love you._

Lee-Lee looked terrified and worried as she placed her hand on Natalia's shoulder. "Natalia, are you okay? What's happening?"

Natalia shook her head as tears glistened in her eyes and she gasped, "Get Mason. He's inside."

Right at that moment, Natalia didn't care how weak or pathetic she looked. She just wanted Mason and she wanted him _now_. More than that, Natalia _needed_ Mason desperately. She needed him to take her into his arms, hide her away from the world and make everything better. Natalia didn't care what Koragg said about Mason, it was all lies, Mason was a good man and she trusted him with her life and her heart, which spoke volumes about their relationship.

Lee-Lee wasted no time running into the Rock Porium and a few minutes later, Mason ran out, looking worried. Without a word, Mason knelt down beside Natalia and held her tight in his arms, stroking her hair and rubbing her back as she buried her face in the crook of Mason's neck. Eventually, Koragg's rantings ceased and the pain stopped. Natalia shakily pulled away from Mason's embrace and wiped her face clean of the tears that had fallen with a handkerchief Mason offered.

"Thanks," she said, hoarsely.

"No problem." Mason's blue eyes were bright with worry. "What was that? What's going on?"

Natalia sighed as they sat down in the back of the delivery truck. She was caught, so there was no point in lying and even so, she didn't want to.

"Koragg's talking to me, in my head," she confessed.

Mason's eyes widened. "How?"

Natalia shrugged. "I don't know. Dark magic boost from his boss, maybe? Or maybe he's using Udonna's Snow Staff?" She'd been thinking it over and had concluded that Koragg's telepathic spell could only have been performed if he'd gained an outside boost. Magic from the Master or Udonna's Snow Staff seemed the only logical scenarios. "I don't know, but Koragg's been doing it all day and it hurts, it _really_ hurts. With the way he's been talking, I think he's trying to get under my skin."

Mason's brow wrinkled. "What's he saying?"

Natalia sighed again as she looked at her hands. "That I don't belong here, that nobody trusts me, that you'll turn on me at first chance and that you don't actually love me," she admitted. "Koragg says I should leave now before the other shoe drops and join him."

The expression on Mason's face changed from worry to a mixture of horror and outrage. " _What?!_ That's a lie! Koragg—"

"Mason, I know," Natalia interrupted, quickly, as she grabbed Mason's hand. "I _know_. But the thing is, Vida and the others don't know what happened to me before I came to Briarwood and there are things about my past that I haven't told _anyone_ , not even you." Loathe as she was to admit it, Natalia did have some secrets she was keeping close to her chest, secrets only her parents had known and taken to their graves.

Mason wrapped his arm around Natalia's shoulder, pulling her in close. "That doesn't matter to me. I know you have secrets but everyone does. You can tell me when you're ready. And even so, there's nothing you could say that would change my mind about you. I love you."

Natalia smiled softly. "I love you too." But then her smile faded and she pulled away from Mason. "But Mason, I'm scared that Koragg's right. I mean, people I thought I could trust and trusted me, have turned on me. I don't want that to happen here, not now that I feel like I finally have real friends and a life here. I'm scared."

Natalia was happy for the first time in so long. She didn't want that taken away. What if there was some truth in Koragg's words? It was a fair point that Natalia was not only a stranger to Briarwood but also that her friends knew very little about her as she was still learning to get past her anxieties and let others get through the walls she'd built up.

Mason's eyes softened as he kissed Natalia's head. "That won't happen. I won't let it."

Natalia smiled again at her boyfriend's compassion but then looked serious. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want the others to know about it, any of it. I'm their leader. I don't want to be seen like this, like I'm weak." Maybe it was her pride or her shame talking, but Natalia felt that as the leader of the Mystic Rangers, she had to maintain a certain profile. She had to be strong and keep the team together no matter what. This would only demean that.

Mason looked as though he wanted to argue but the look on Natalia's face persuaded him otherwise. "Okay, I promise I won't say anything, but only if _you_ promise _me_ that you'll talk to Udonna if this gets worse. Deal?"

"Deal," promised Natalia. Deciding there had been enough angst for one morning, she changed the subject to a more pleasant matter. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. So, what say we finish this up real quick and check out that Italian place for lunch?"

Mason smiled as he nodded.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Rock Porium, Lee-Lee was watching Natalia and Mason from a window. She'd been worried when she saw Natalia collapse like that, but now she felt relieved when it looked like Natalia was going to be okay thanks to Mason. Heaving a sigh of relief, Lee-Lee took out her smartphone and switched on the crime show she was currently binging on and slipped into her pocket so she have some entertainment while she shopped. While she was shopping, Lee-Lee spotted an envelope on the floor out of the corner of her eye. Noticing the new inscription which read,

 _ **Property of Rock Porium**_

Lee-Lee decided whatever was in envelope was probably important. She flagged down Toby, who was going to his office to fill out some paperwork and handed it into him. Thinking nothing more of it, Lee-Lee resumed her shopping and half an hour later, went to the checkout where Xander was working.

"…and thank you for shopping Rock Porium," said Xander, laying on the charm for a pretty female customer ahead of Lee-Lee. "Come back anytime." When the customer left, Xander greeted Lee-Lee. "Lee-Lee, lovely to see you. And how're we fairing this fine afternoon?"

Lee-Lee giggled. She wasn't taken in by Xander's charms but she did find him cute, in a dorky kind of a way. "Lovely. And speaking of which, I'm surprised you didn't get that cute girl's phone number. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was flirting with you."

Xander's face lit up. "You think so?"

Lee-Lee nodded and then resumed her show while she waited for Xander to come back.

Less than two minutes later, Xander returned, looking disappointed but not defeated. "No luck?"

Xander shook his head. "She has a boyfriend but I refuse to give up. Is this all you got?" When Lee-Lee nodded, he quickly rang her up and then just as he was handing Lee-Lee her receipt, Xander noticed the TV show playing on her phone. "What're you listening to?"

"Oh." Lee-Lee pulled out her phone and showed Xander her crime show. "It's the new crime series. It's wicked awesome. You should totally watch it. My favorite character is Lia, the thief who does inside jobs. No one ever suspects her and she gets away with everything. She's so cool."

"Neat," said Xander.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Lee-Lee waved good-bye and headed out.

XXX

As soon as Lee-Lee was gone, Xander suddenly became very nervous.

All the talk of crimes and thievery caused him to remember that he hadn't made the bank drop yet. He reached into the box where the money envelope was, only to become alarmed when he didn't feel it. A quick search of the box also turned up nothing, causing Xander to become extremely panicked. The money was gone. It wasn't where Xander had left it, which meant only one thing, someone had stolen it. But who?

Xander had changed the label of envelope. Who could've known the envelope contained any money, much less a grand just by looking at it? The only ones who'd known about the bank drop money had been his fellow employees. But none of them were thieves. Xander had known them since childhood. He knew they were better than that. They wouldn't have taken it. Or would they have? After all, there was one person that Xander didn't know as well as the others. Suddenly, Xander's mind flashed back to what Natalia had said.

" _A thousand bucks? Sweet amount of cash. But I should warn you, you might want to make that say 'property of the Rock Porium.' That inscription says 'steal me!'"_

Had it just been a coincidence that Natalia had suggested changing the label on the envelope? Or it had been something else entirely? After all, just because Natalia had magic and was his team leader didn't mean it spoke volumes about Natalia's character. What did Xander really know about Natalia anyway, other than she was new to Briarwood, used fire magic, rode a motorcycle, was a military brat and was now dating Mason? When he looked at it properly, Xander realized that he didn't really know Natalia at all.

 _I don't want to go accusing Natalia like this but what choice do I have?_ realized Xander. _She's the only one with the motive, the means and opportunity. She's got the skills for this, I mean, I saw her whip out a grenade and knockout gas quicker than I can blink when I first met her! And what do I really know about her anyway? Nothing._

The more Xander thought it over, the more sense it made to him. There was no getting around it. The money was gone and unless Xander had misplaced it, which he was quite certain he hadn't done, Natalia had stolen it.

Needing to talk someone about it and get some help, Xander took his lunch break at Rootcore where he filled Mason, Chip and Vida in on the situation. After his lunch date with Natalia, Mason had decided to do a little reading at Rootcore while Natalia went for a walk in the woods. Unbeknownst to Xander, Mason was becoming angrier with every word that Xander said as the Blue Ranger was not only concealing it well but also waiting for the right moment to give Xander a piece of his mind.

"…Look, I'm not saying for sure that it was Natalia, but I know _I_ didn't take the money and I know you probably didn't take it either," said Xander.

Vida's eyes darkened with anger. "What do you mean 'probably' Xander?"

Xander looked to Mason for assistance in calming down Vida as he usually did but Mason just folded his arms across his chest and remained stony faced, forcing Xander to act alone.

"Calm down, Vee, I don't mean anything," said Xander, quickly. "I just know that none of us could have taken the money. Chip was playing, you and Mason were at the DJ stand but Natalia doesn't have an alibi. Plus, does no one find it a little too much of a coincidence that right after she suggests changing the label on the envelope and that she comments on needing the money, that it just vanishes?"

Xander paused for a moment to let this sink in. It didn't take long before both Vida and Chip began to look uneasy, as though they were starting to agree with Xander's logic.

Chip, who was practicing a levitation spell and flying high into the ceiling, hesitantly asked, "Are you sure you didn't just misplace the envelope?"

Xander shook his head. "I put the envelope in the box and now it's gone. Trust me, someone stole the money and as much as I hate to admit, there's no one else but Natalia who had the motive, means and opportunity. I mean, I've known you guys since I came to the states. I know you wouldn't steal from Toby. But how much do we really know about Natalia, anyway? I mean, the girl's gorgeous and great in battle but she does keep things close to the chest, doesn't she?"

Chip and Vida began to murmur in agreement and that was when Mason lost his temper.

"This is insane!" exploded Mason, furiously. His blue eyes, which were normally so calm and kind were now like stormy seas. "I can't _believe_ you're even considering this! You misplace the money and instead of looking for it or admitting to your mistake, you're blaming Natalia? So, she's new and keeps things to herself. Who cares? That doesn't mean she's a thief. And even so, you don't have a _shred_ of proof beyond circumstantial evidence, because if you did, you'd be telling Toby or the cops instead of trying to convince us of your faulty logic! Admit it!"

Xander's jaw dropped and he was rendered speechless, as was everyone else as Mason _never_ lost his temper like this, not even when Chip had accidentally spilt banana milk on Mason's new camera when they were kids.

"Look, Mason, I know she's your girlfriend and all, but you've got to look at the facts," began Xander. "Natalia—"

"Is our leader and our friend!" interrupted Mason, coldly. "She was chosen as such for a reason, if you can recall. She puts her life in our hands every time we go into battle because she _trusts_ us. She may keep things close to her chest, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't care or that she's on the wrong side. So, let me repeat that you have _no proof whatsoever_ that Natalia stole the money and for you to accuse her like this or for the rest of you—" Mason shot dirty looks at Vida and Chip, who both looked away from Mason's angry gaze. "—to listen to this garbage and believe it, and talk about it behind Natalia's back is not only disrespectful and disgraceful, both as individuals and as Rangers. Think about that before you go shooting your feet off."

Without waiting for a reply, Mason stormed off in disgust, leaving Xander and the others to think about what they'd done.

Vida whistled low. "Wow. I didn't know Mason had it in him."

Chip lowered himself to the ground. "Guess even Mason's got a dark side." He sighed. "But Mason is also right. We don't have any proof that Natalia stole the money. So, why don't we at least search the store and call the bank before pointing fingers? I mean, maybe Natalia made the bank drop for you. Did you consider any of that?"

"No," admitted Xander. In his haste to accuse Natalia of thievery, Xander hadn't thought to search the store or call the bank to make an inquiry. "All right, let's go back to the store and check it out. I'll call the bank, see if Natalia made the bank drop or not."

If the money turned up, then Natalia didn't steal it. If the money showed up at the bank, then the deposit had been made, hopefully, to the right account. But if none of that happened, then Natalia _had_ to be the thief. No matter how it ended, Natalia's guilt or innocence would be proven.

XX

Meanwhile, Natalia was outside sitting on a rock, rubbing her temples to ease off the residual pain of the splitting headache she'd gotten thanks to Koragg's meddling.

While on her walk, Natalia had run into Udonna and told her everything. Unfortunately, the White Sorceress was unable to fully block Koragg's telepathic invasion but she had been able to make a potion that would keep the worst of it at bay. The pain was dulled down considerably and Koragg would not be able to learn anymore of Natalia's secrets than he already had, which was more than Natalia had hoped for. But it still left much to be desired.

"Excuse me, but that's my rock, you know."

Natalia nearly jumped out of her skin but then relaxed when she saw it was just Phineas, chuckling.

"Oh, jeez. Phineas, it's just you."

"'Phineas, it's just you,'" echoed Phineas, feigning offense. "Love the way you say it. Makes me feel almost wanted."

Natalia scooted over, giving Phineas a place to sit as he plonked down beside her. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm just having a rough day." The pain her head aside, Koragg's stinging words were really starting to get at Natalia.

"Excellent! We'll compare bad days!" said Phineas, eagerly. "I'll go first! Well, I woke up and was immediately attacked by a mouse."

Natalia bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "A mouse? Attacking a big, ferocious troblin like you? I don't believe it."

Phineas beamed at Natalia's compliment before shrugging his shoulders. "Crazy, I know, but it's true. And you know what's also true? The mouse won the fight. Anyway, so next up, when I was washing my rather ample nose in the river, a fish bit it. So, I swam after it and bit it back." That time, Natalia did laugh but instead of being offended, Phineas just laughed right with her. "I know, right? But—and here is your most important lesson of the day—did you know that a fish can swim away from a giant waterfall and a handsome troblin will sink like a stone? To my surprise, I survived _but_ I got a crab in my pants. Not fun, let me tell you that. Then—whoa, are you okay?"

Natalia was not reacting in any way to the rest of Phineas' story as she was being attacked again by Koragg. Though the pain was dulled down, it still hurt like the devil and it didn't help that Natalia's mind was starting to be plagued with images she hadn't seen since her old nightmares as a child.

 _Why should they trust you, Natalia? You don't even trust yourself, you never have!_ hissed Koragg. _What's more, you have no memory of anything prior to being found when you were five! You were abandoned, pure and simple. Probably because your magic made you a danger to yourself and to others! What's worse, you failed to save the lives of those who took you in when you had nothing! Why should anyone trust you knowing that?_

Natalia did not reply as she was hit with her old nightmare images. She saw herself as a little girl with an unfamiliar older man and a young boy about her age. It was a storming night as Natalia and the boy ran for their lives while the older man tried to protect them as he did battle against a dark creature who sought their demise.

"Koragg, _enough!_ " hissed Natalia. She forced herself to stand as she closed her eyes and tried to stop Koragg's unwanted presence in her head by concentrating hard. "Get out of my head!" Suddenly, Natalia's eyes lit up like fire as she envisioned a burning phoenix, which burnt Koragg and sent him out, at least temporarily.

Natalia sighed in relief as she slumped against the rock. _This is just the beginning. But how much more can I take before I have to admit defeat?_

"Okay, you win the bad day contest," said Phineas, throwing up in his hands in defeat. He looked at her with concern before offering his hand to squeeze. "Want to get some stickleberries? They always make _me_ feel better."

Natalia chuckled as she took Phineas' offered hand. _Oh, Phineas, you're the best._ For someone who didn't fit in, Phineas sure knew how to be a good friend. "Tell you what, let's get both stickleberries and some strawberries. Sound good?"

Phineas eagerly nodded as they walked off to the berry bushes.

XXX

Meanwhile, Koragg was doing battle with Morticon, who was throwing a temper tantrum at being trapped down in the Pit. Morticon was swinging his blade, trying to hit Koragg but the Knight Wolf kept blocking each and every blow with incredible ease, displaying his strength and skill as a warrior in battle.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" roared Morticon. "I _know_ you have a plan to defeat the Mystic Rangers, Koragg! You can't leave me down here! _I AM A WARRIOR!_ "

"Then _ACT_ like it!" snarled Koragg, as he subdued Morticon. He was not at all impressed with Koragg's behavior and it was no wonder, for Morticon was hardly acting like the noble warrior he claimed he was. "Look at yourself, Morticon! You're acting like a _child!_ Such behavior is hardly befitting a warrior! Now, stop this at once before you anger the Master!"

Morticon growled in anger but did not dispute Koragg's point. "Very well. But you must find a way, a spell— _anything_ to get me out of here!"

"I _told_ you," growled Koragg. "I don't yet have enough power to do so! But I will, mark my words."

"You had better," hissed Morticon.

XXX

Back at the Rock Porium, Xander was having an even bigger panic attack than before.

Xander had called the bank and discovered that while no one matching Natalia's description had made any deposits at the bank and nor had there been any money deposited into Toby's bank account, Natalia's innocence still had yet to be proven. So, they all were searching the store from top to bottom, all except for Mason who'd disappeared when he'd heard a vehicle pull up outside. Whether or not they found the money would ultimately prove Natalia's guilt or not.

But after nearly an hour of searching every possible inch of the store except for Toby's office, which was locked from inside, the search proved to be fruitless. The money was nowhere to be found, which only confirmed Xander's suspicions. And whatever doubts Chip and Vida had had were gone now as they were also convinced of Natalia's guilt.

"Guys, look, we've checked everywhere. The money's gone," said Vida. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. We need to confront Natalia, now."

"I think she's outside. I thought I heard her bike pull in," said Chip.

Xander sighed. "Let's get this over with."

With some reluctance, the trio trudged outside to Natalia's usual spot under the tree. She was standing by her bike, looking upset as she had an indistinguishable conversation with Mason, who was leaning against the tree with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, guys," said Xander. He took a deep breath. "Look, Natalia, there's a thousand dollars missing from the store and—"

"I know. Mason told me," interrupted Natalia. Remarkably, she didn't sound angry at being accused of theft, but she did look upset and disappointed. "I didn't want to believe it, but you guys proved me wrong. You actually think I stole the money. Let me guess, it's because you guys have known each other all your lives, so you can easily vouch for each other because I'm new, I'm the most likely suspect. Is that it? What, I just charmed my way into your lives so I could rip you off?"

Xander had the gall to nod while Vida maintained eye contact and Chip just looked sheepish.

"Yeah, well, that just about covers what we were thinking," admitted Chip.

"Wow." This time, Natalia did look angry as she mounted her bike. "I knew all this was too good to be true. I knew it. I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking you people were my friends or that I might actually have a life in Briarwood. Guess I know better now, don't I?" She slipped on her riding gloves and put the key into ignition. "Well, I don't need friends like you in my life, so we'll just stick to a professional relationship from now on. Good-bye and _good riddance!_ "

Before anyone could stop her, Natalia slipped on her helmet and rode off.

Mason glared at his sister and friends. "Congratulations, guys. No, real _great_ work! You broke her trust and drove her off! Are you proud of yourselves now? Because I'm not." If anything, Mason was ashamed and deeply disappointed.

Vida winced and even Chip looked a little guilty but Xander stood his ground.

"Mace, are you kidding me? Did you not see what happened?" said Xander, beckoning to the empty road Natalia had driven on. "Natalia just took off. She didn't even deny it! If that isn't proof of her guilt, then what on earth is?"

Mason threw up his hands in exasperated agitation. "All right, you know what? _Fine._ Be a stubborn, narrow-minded imbecile if you want. _I_ am going to stand by my leader and my girlfriend. _And_ I'm going to tell Toby about all this. Excuse me."

Xander's face lit up in alarm as he chased after the Blue Ranger. "Mace, wait! Mason!"

XXX

Natalia zoomed alongside the backroads of Briarwood, letting herself be whiskered away into the sounds of her motorcycle's roaring engine and the feeling of the wind through her hair. It eased away the anger, sadness and disappointment she was feeling. When Mason had warned her of Xander's ludicrous suspicions, Natalia hadn't wanted to believe it, she'd wanted to believe that her friends trusted her and knew her better than that but when Xander had started talking about the money, Natalia's worst fears had come true. One mistake, a mistake she wasn't even responsible for, and suddenly Natalia was a pariah. _Again._

It was Natalia's own fault. She'd been the one foolish enough to think she could actually have a life free of judgment, where she was trusted and people cared. Well, Mason cared, that much was true, it had hurt deeply to learn that the others didn't share in Mason's views, that they'd automatically believed the worst about her. And for what? Because of some inconsequential money that'd disappeared, that anyone could've misplaced. If they were that quick to distrust her, then perhaps Koragg's words _had_ been true, perhaps Natalia had never been trusted or liked in the first place.

 _You see?_ said Koragg, smugly. _You don't have any friends, not really. And you're a fool if you think the Blue Ranger warned you out of love. He just wanted you to suffer like they did. After all, everyone always lies to you, don't they?_

"Enough is enough!" yelled Natalia. Any sadness she felt was gone now, replaced with pure rage. She'd had it and she wanted it to end. "What do you want, Koragg?"

 _Come to the beach and find out_.

"Fine!" Despite knowing it was a trap and she should call for backup, Natalia didn't care. She wanted to deal with Koragg immediately and she wasn't about to call Vida, Xander and Chip in for backup after the way they'd acted and nor was she going to put Mason on the spot to make him choose between her and those he'd known his whole life.

When Natalia arrived at the beach, she found Koragg arriving via a dark seal.

"I am here, Red Ranger!"

Natalia stormed over to him, one of her fists was on fire and the other was behind her back. "You son a—! You manipulated them and me, didn't you!" Though she knew it was a stretch, part of Natalia wondered if the reason Xander and the others had been so quick to accuse Natalia of theft was because he'd done some trick.

Koragg shook his head. "I did nothing but speak the truth! No one trusts you. No one _wants_ you, except for me. Why suffer alongside fools when you can have all that you ever dreamed of by joining the darkness and serving as my apprentice? You'll never be unwanted or cast out again and you will have more power than you could ever dream of!" He extended his hand. "What do you say, Red Witch?"

"What do I say? Well, first, I say…" Natalia pulled out the pin from the grenade she was holding. "Catch!" Natalia tossed the grenade and it exploded in Koragg's face, doing considerable damage and sending him flying across the beach. "I say that no matter how the others treat me, I'd sooner destroy myself than join you. But if it's a fight you're looking for, Koragg, if it'll get you out of my head, then so be it!"

Regardless of Natalia's place with the Rangers, no matter if they ever trusted her or were her friends, Natalia would _never_ align herself with the Master and his forces. Especially not after all they'd done both to her world and Udonna's. Natalia was no traitor, no matter what kind of tempting rewards it might offer her.

Despite Koragg's injuries, he seemed pleased with Natalia's initiative and drew his sword. "Then let us fight, Red Ranger. Hiyah!"

The two of them charged at each other and began fighting. Koragg blocked Natalia's fiery spinning kick and then she performed a somersault to dodge Koragg's blade. She then drew her sword and the sound of metal hitting metal as their swords met each other. Concentrating hard, Natalia set her sword alight with white-hot fire and swung it at Koragg, slicing his chest armor and sending him down onto his knees, but the fight was far from over as Koragg swung his legs, knocking Natalia down. He then grabbed her by the ankle, spun her around and tossed her across the beach and onto the rocks. Whereupon, Koragg's sword glowed with dark magic, which he swiftly swung in Natalia's direction, hitting her.

Natalia landed painfully on the beach rocks and clutched at her now fireless sword for support.

"You are not as formidable an opponent as you once were," sneered Koragg. "Your powers are _weak!_ You are talented, yes, but you have not yet learned to harness your magic! Your defeat will be swift, Red Ranger!"

Ignoring the pain shooting through her body, Natalia shakily stood up. "You should know better than to underestimate your opponents, Koragg! _Sana Ignis!_ " Natalia's body was engulfed in healing fire, restoring her to peak health, which shocked Koragg.

"What?!" he hissed, shocked.

Not one to waste time, Natalia summoned up the strength for another spell. " _Phoenix Ignem Gladio!_ " Phoenix fire blazed through Natalia's sword and when she swung it at Koragg, there was a devastating blaze that heavily burnt him and sent him straight into the cliff wall, breaking a good chunk of the stone in the process.

"You _are_ powerful, more than I expected," said Koragg, sounding impressed. In spite of his injuries, Koragg refused to surrender and he attacked Natalia with his sword yet again. "You will be defeated, that I promise you!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, wolf boy!" spat Natalia.

XXX

Back at the Rock Porium, Toby was nearly finished with his empty DVD case tower extraordinaire. It just required one last case and the tower would be completed.

"Hey, boss?"

Startled, Toby let out a yelp and accidentally knocked over his tower. Huffing in annoyance, Toby turned around to see four out of five of his overpaid, underqualified employees behind him. Mason looked irritated but the others looked guilty if not a little upset. Toby knew that look all too well.

"Oh, something's going on. I can see it on your faces. You've got something to tell me that you don't want to tell me," said Toby.

"Actually, I _do_ want to tell you. It's these three—" Mason glared at Xander, Chip and Vida. "—and Xander especially, who don't want to tell you."

"Oh, is that so?" Toby crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, you're going to have to tell me. No, don't. No, tell me. No, don't. No, tell me." The flip-flopping went on for a few more minutes, causing great confusion among his employees until Toby finally reached a decision. "Tell me how you lost the thousand dollars you were supposed to drop off."

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock, unable to explain how Toby knew this and then as if by magic, Toby produced the manila envelope containing the money.

"That blond friend of yours, Lee-Lee, found it on the floor and turned it into me," said Toby. "Now, guys, I may be your boss, but I would also like to think that I'm a friend of yours. So, why didn't you just tell me about the money sooner?"

Mason smacked Xander's shoulder and beckoned for him to speak. Xander was the one who started the whole business, he could be the one to explain things to Toby.

"I thought Natalia stole the money," confessed Xander, weakly. It sounded so pathetic when said aloud now that he'd learnt how foolish he'd been to jump to conclusions.

Toby stared at Xander like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. "Natalia? Are you kidding? That girl's as honest as the Stones are classic rock! What made you think Natalia took it?"

"Well…"

Mason's morpher went off and he took the phone call. "Hello? Udonna. What is it?" Mason's tone of voice went from curious to horrified. "She's _WHAT?!_ _Alone?_ Where is she? Okay, we're on our way. We'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up his phone. "Toby, I'm sorry, but do you mind if we leave a little early? Someone's got a heaping plate of crow to eat and Natalia is having a night wolf issue that she needs our help with."

Xander, Chip and Vida's eyes widened in alarm at the implication of Mason's words.

"Sure, go right ahead," said Toby, understandingly. It wasn't hard to guess that Xander's suspicions had caused a rift that needed to be mended. "Go kiss and make up."

"You're the best, Toby!"

XXX

Under the overpass at the beach, Natalia and Koragg's battle had reached a standstill.

The two of them stood several feet apart from each other, both exhausted and injured from the battle and waiting for someone to make the next move. After a few moments of encircling each other like wolves, Koragg made the first step. He drew his sword back.

"And now, Red Ranger, you will meet your destiny!" declared Koragg. He raised his sword to strike but Koragg's sword was blasted back by a bolt of yellow lightning. "No! What is this?"

Much to Natalia's surprise and relief, Mason and the others were running towards her, fully morphed and their weapons drawn.

"Hang on, buddy! Hiyah!" Xander leapt into the air and plunged his Magi Staff into the ground, setting off an explosive earthquake that blew Koragg away.

"Natalia!" Mason ran to Natalia's side and looked her over. "You're hurt! How bad is it?"

"I've had worse, don't worry." Natalia could easily heal herself later but now wasn't the time. Right now, they had bigger issues to worry about. "What're these guys doing here? I thought they didn't trust me."

"We deserved that and more. We're really sorry about what we did," said Xander, guiltily. "We _know_ you didn't steal the money, Natalia. I never should've accused you in the first place."

"You're our leader and our friend," said Vida. "And quite possibly my future sister-in-law, but that's not the point. The point is, we were wrong and we should've known better."

"It was Xander's fault," added Chip. "Actually, it was all of our faults. We should've just asked you or talked to Toby before letting our imaginations run away with us. It was stupid of us to do that."

Although she was willing to forgive, Natalia wasn't willing to pass up the chance to have her say. "Yeah, it _was_. And you should've thought of that before!" She was unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice and she continued to speak with firmness so they would know she wasn't relenting. "What you did really hurt me, in more ways than one. I know I keep things to myself but my life hasn't been easy and it's hard to me to get close to people when stuff like this happens. But it _cannot_ happen again. Guys, if we're going to be a team, if we're going to be friends, we can't go making accusations without evidence of any wrongdoing. We need to trust each other and have each other's backs. If you can't do that, then we can be a team, much less friends. Am I making myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and then they became alarmed as Koragg returned, healed of most of his injuries and ready to resume the fight.

"Now that you're all here, I shall finish this!" Koragg leapt into the air. " _Uthay Rejor Catastros! Samba Gunitos Equestras!_ " Koragg conjured a dark seal and bonded with his steed, Catastros, forming his dark Centaur Megazord.

Having left them no other choice, the Rangers transformed into their Mystic Titans forms and then into their dragon megazord. Whereupon, they fired at Koragg but he blocked the dragon fire and then his sword met Natalia's as he leapt up into the air.

"No! You will never defeat me!" Koragg opened his shield. "Wolf Attack!"

After narrowly dodging Koragg's Wolf Attack, they focused their full power onto Koragg, not knowing that they were playing right into his hands, for despite his injuries Koragg had a trick up his sleeve. He'd been waiting for the Rangers to use their greatest attack for he had prepared a magic theft spell so he could have the magical energy needed to free Morticon.

"You celebrate too early, Rangers. For now, _I_ have a new power and soon I will have yours as well! _Uthay Mijor Ultimatas!_ " A dark seal appeared and Koragg and Catastros's formation increased, they joined as the centaurus wolf megazord. "The time has come to take this fight to the next level! _Dark Source, Evil Force!_ " There was a great flash of dark magic that left Natalia and the others weakened and then a giant ball of magic, their combining magic, left them and went straight into Koragg's hands.

"Guys, we can't combine! He took our magic!" exclaimed Natalia. She felt a twinge of fear. Now that Koragg had their combining power, he could very likely destroy them and win.

"I shall use your own magical powers against you as I summon the evil Morticon from the Underworld!" declared Koragg. He crossed his arms and then another dark seal appeared. " _Rise, Morticon! Rise!_ "

"No!" cried Natalia. She recognized the name from Phineas' story all too well. Morticon was a monster they hadn't faced yet, one with great dark magic. In their current state, did they really stand a chance of defeating him?

From the dark seal, came Morticon, cackling happily at his newfound freedom and what was worse, he was the same size as the others on the battlefield. "Free at last! Now that I am released from that dark cell, I shall rule this dimension as the greatest, most powerful warrior of all time!"

 _No, no, no, this can't be happening! This is bad!_ Natalia needed a way, some spell or another to protect her friends before Morticon destroyed them all. But what?

"Let's finish this, Koragg!" declared Morticon. "Destroy them!"

Acting quickly, Natalia dismounted from the dragon zord and stood protectively in front of her friends as her sword met Morticon's just in time. Morticon's strength was great and in her current state, Natalia barely had the strength to keep Morticon's sword at bay.

"I don't care who you are! I will _not_ let you hurt my friends _or_ take this world!" growled Natalia.

Morticon made a mocking, cruel laugh. "You speak as if you have any choice! Hiyah!" Morticon took advantage of Natalia's weakened state and disarmed her before grabbing her by the throat and tossing her across the battlefield. Her friends cried out for her but in their weakened state, they could do nothing but helplessly watch.

" _Dark Magic, Spell Seal!_ " yelled Koragg. He cast a powerful dark spell seal which not only further injured Natalia but also left her vulnerable and unable to fight back against Morticon, who held his dark blade to her throat.

"How does it feel, Mystic Rangers? This will be my finest hour, the day I succeeded in destroying the leader of the Mystic Rangers herself!" said Morticon. "Koragg, join me for the final strike!"

But instead of joining in, Koragg actually refused. "My work is _finished_. The Master will be pleased."

Satisfied with Koragg's answer as he'd wanted to savor the victory for himself, Morticon was pleased. "Have it your way, Koragg!" Morticon drew back his sword and prepared to strike.

But a surprise came the dark ones' way. Natalia's treasured pendant could not been seen in her Mystic Titan form, no one noticed that it was glowing brightly or that it was boosting Natalia's magic. But what was seen was Natalia's eyes glowing brightly like red fire and then suddenly, her entire body was engulfed in its fiery phoenix form, sending Morticon back before he could strike, healing Natalia and giving her the power she needed to act. She leapt into the air and cried out, " _Phoenix Fire Counter Spell!_ "

A burning red, mystic spell seal with phoenixes appeared beneath Morticon's feet, reversing Koragg's spell and forcing Morticon back to the Underworld.

"Koragg, do something!" begged Morticon.

Koragg, who was in a state of shock, did nothing but stare. "That's _impossible._ How could she counter my spell?" Such a feat was great, if not amazing, but also supposed to be impossible for anyone except for those of exceedingly great power and skill. "I don't know how you did that, Mystic Ranger. But I will find out. And do not think to celebrate your victory, for _I_ have your Megazord power now!" Koragg cackled as he disappeared back to the Underworld before anyone could stop him.

XXX

Later that day, Natalia drove her motorcycle and parked it outside the restaurant where she was meeting her friends for dinner. As means of apology, Xander was paying for their evening meal at one of Natalia's favorite restaurants. And speaking of whom, Xander and the other Rangers were waiting just outside the restaurant.

"Hey," said Xander.

"Hey," said Mason.

"Hey," said Vida.

"Ho," joked Chip, making everyone laugh.

Natalia took off her helmet and smiled softly. "Hi, guys."

Xander returned the smile and then looked serious. "Look, I know we hashed most of this out on the battlefield but I feel like I didn't really get a chance to apologize. So, I'm really sorry, Natalia, for ever jumping to conclusions as I did. It was wrong of me."

"Chip and I are also sorry for ever thinking that you could do such a thing," added Vida. "We promise we won't ever do it again."

"It was Xander's fault," added Chip. He looked confused as everyone laughed. "What? It _was_."

"And I should also apologize," said Mason, looking at Vida and the other two guys. "Whether or not it was justified, I still said some pretty nasty things to you guys. And for that, I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry too," added Natalia. Looking back, even though it hurt, she could see why they could have thought the worst of her. But she intended to fix that. "I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way. I should've told you when I first started hearing Koragg's voice. And I should start being more open with you guys, it's just…" Natalia sighed. "I've spent so long keeping people at arm's length that it's not easy for me to let people get close. I want to change that, but is it okay if I take a little time?"

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"Absolutely. Take as much as you need," said Xander. "There's no rush."

"When you're ready to talk, we'll be here to listen," added Mason, with an affectionate smile.

Vida and Chip nodded in agreement and then they all began trailing inside into the restaurant. Natalia promised to follow in as soon she secured her bike.

As soon as the coast was clear, Natalia reached into her purse and pulled out one of her most treasured possessions, a beautiful silver music box with rubies and amethysts. Slowly, she twisted the key and then a lone tear slid down her cheek as the music played its soft, comforting yet haunting melody. What Koragg had said about Natalia's past had been true. Natalia didn't trust herself because she didn't _know_ herself. Fifteen years ago when she was but five, Natalia had been found on her adoptive parents' doorstep with no memories as to who or what she had been prior to that.

The music box along with the necklace Natalia always wore and the clothes on her back had been all that she'd been found with. For years, Natalia had wondered if the pendant and music box meant she'd been loved and was lost or perhaps that she'd been abandoned for something she did or because of her powers. But she had no way of knowing for certain as she'd never been able to track down her birth parents. And while the Russells had been good people, wonderful and loving parents that Natalia had loved with all her heart, she'd always had a yearning to know the truth of her origin.

"One day…" she murmured, as she returned the music box. "One day, you'll know. And maybe one day, so will I."

Someday, Natalia would be ready to tell the others everything, but not yet. Not yet.


	6. Legendary Catastros

**Legendary Catastros**

It was a dark and stormy night, quite literally, as Udonna gathered the Rangers for another story from the book of mystical lore.

When the twenty-four hour thunderstorm had prevented the Rangers' planned Mystic Racer practice, Udonna had decided to give them history lessons instead. But these were not ordinary, boring history lessons, no. Not only were all the lessons, whether they were on the history of those who came before them or even mystic legends and folktales, Udonna was an expert storyteller and used her skills combined with some magical illusions to make the stories incredibly exciting.

"Gather round, Rangers, and hear the story of the beast stallion whose strength was known across the lands, the legendary Catastros," said Udonna. She waved her hand over the book and a small, ghostly horse emerged from the pages. It hooves pounded like thunder as they struck the air and its neigh was fierce and loud enough to wake the dead before it disappeared into the crystal ball, whereupon the crystal ball showed images of a time long ago as Udonna continued her tale. "Many had tried in vain to tame the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros's spirit would not be broken and his strength was greater than that of a thousand men and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. No one except for that of my late husband, Leanbow, the King."

The crystal ball's image changed from magical beings trying to capture and break Catastros to that of King Leanbow, healing and taming the fearsome black stallion. But Leanbow did not break the horse, no, he treated Catastros with the respect and care that was due to him.

"For many years, no one could go near Catastros without risk to themselves. But there came a time when Catastros ran afoul of great trouble that left him wounded and helpless. Whether by chance or fate, it is not known, but Leanbow happened upon Catastros and instead of destroying or attempting to break the mighty stallion, Leanbow chose to do the honorable thing and healed Catastros of his wounds and set him free. But Catastros, having finally found a soul of noble heart, gave his allegiance to Leanbow and served him with great loyalty for several years," continued Udonna.

A sad look crossed Udonna's face as the crystal ball's images changed to the Great Battle, where everything was in chaos. Catastros was running as fast as he could towards the gates of the Underworld as they sank beneath the surface.

"Refusing to let harm befall his beloved friend, Leanbow sent Catastros away to protect him. But Catastros's loyalty to Leanbow was too great, and the mighty stallion attempted to join my husband's side as the Great Battle reached its end. Sadly, before Catastros could reach Leanbow, Catastros was snatched up by the darkness just before the gates were closed forever—" a dark seal appeared beneath Catastros's hooves and pulled the black stallion deep into the underworld. "—and ever since that dark day when my husband fell, Catastros forged a new allegiance with Koragg and remains faithful the Knight Wolf until such a day when Koragg is no more and Catastros will find a new rider to call his own."

Udonna then closed the book just a clap of thunder hit, which only added to the effect of the story. Everyone who was listening either looked scared out of their wits from Udonna's thrilling story or sympathetic to the White Sorceress Queen's grief over the loss of her husband.

"That was the scariest story I've ever heard," said Chip. His expression changed from scared to excited. "Tell it again!"

"Even I'm a little freaked out," admitted Vida. Her eyes narrowed everyone gave a questioning look, as Vida generally prided herself on being fearless. "Just a little!"

Xander puffed out his chest. "Well, _I'm_ not afraid." Right then, all the lights went out from the interference of the storm and when they came back on, Xander was found in Vida's arms, like the way Shaggy held a frightened Scooby in _Scooby-Doo_ episodes. When Xander realized that Vida was giving him an unimpressed look and everyone else looked like they wanted to laugh, Xander chuckled and patted Vida's shoulder. "Just making sure you're safe, Vee."

"I'm fine, thanks," said Vida, sweetly, before she dropped Xander onto his head.

"Ow," moaned Xander.

Udonna couldn't help but chuckle at the Rangers' antics as it reminded her so much of when she was younger and learning of the mystic legends and folklore.

"Well, I for one, am sorry for your loss, Udonna," said Mason, kindly. "It sounds like Leanbow was a great warrior and a good man."

Udonna nodded and her eyes glistened with nostalgia. "He was one of the most honorable men I've ever met and the only man I've ever loved." She sighed contentedly. "I'm sure he would've been very honored to know that in a way, you five are carrying on his legacy."

The Rangers all looked visibly touched at Udonna's compliment. To know that they were doing a very great soul's legacy proud meant a great deal.

"But here's what I don't get," went on Mason, "if Catastros only sought honorable and noble riders, why is he working for Koragg? Why doesn't Catastros leave and rejoin us?"

It didn't make sense for Catastros to serve Koragg with such loyalty when Koragg was such a

"Well, Koragg prides himself on being an honorable warrior. Maybe that's what drew Catastros in," suggested Natalia. After Koragg attempted to invade Natalia's mind two weeks ago, she had discovered that the link had worked both ways and she'd been able to glean just a little information from Koragg's brain. Not much to be of any use on the battlefield but enough to know what Koragg was like when he wasn't fighting. "Plus, who knows what went on in the Underworld before the crack in the gate appeared? Fifteen years is a long time, anything could've happened. Koragg could've protected Catastros from some pretty bad stuff down there and earned his loyalty that way."

Natalia brought up a fair point. Fifteen years in the Underworld would be enough to change anyone's allegiance. There was no telling what could've happened in the Underworld to Catastros. The stallion could've been a victim of dark magic after Leanbow was lost, it could be under a dark spell of control or maybe Koragg _was_ actually honorable and protected Catastros which could've easily led to Catastros's allegiance to the Knight Wolf.

"Natalia is right. Any one of those things could've happened," said Udonna. "And while it is a tragic loss for us, we cannot change what happened and nor would I advise that any of you attempt to do. For Catastros is a force to be reckoned with. Is that understood?" When everyone nodded or murmured in agreement and no one attempted to argue with Udonna's orders, the White Sorceress smiled. "Well, I think that's enough for one day. Since the storm's not getting any better, would any of you like to stay here tonight? I have rooms to spare, dinner will be ready in an hour and I think there's some fresh pie and hot chocolate in the kitchen if you're hungry."

The Rangers' faces lit up with excitement at the idea of their first ever sleepover at Rootcore. This was going to be a blast, especially if Chip had his way with the fun and entertainment. At that moment, Clare walked in and within moments, everyone was doing their best to keep their laughter in as Clare was not only steaming but her hair had been replaced with a load of whipped cream in the shape of an eighteenth century powdered wig. It looked quite ridiculous as well as heavy.

"Don't you just love a rainstorm? Washes away the stress of the day," gushed Clare, not noticing their reactions.

"Uh…Clare, you're steaming," said Mason.

Still not noticing that anything was amiss, Clare beamed. "Yeah. I crossed a hot cocoa spell with a spell of protection, keeps me warm on these cold, stormy nights."

Natalia face palmed and shook her head. From the few books she'd read and TV shows she'd seen on the subject, Natalia knew that mixing spells was _never_ a good idea. It usually led to horrible results such as Clare's current state.

"Your hair!" choked Vida, as she laughed. "Your hair?"

Confused, Clare reached to touch her hair, licked some off her finger and then shrieked in terror. "Ah! I forgot to omit the part about the toppings! I'm allergic to whipped cream! _Achoo!_ " Clare sneezed and some of the whip cream went flying, landing straight on Udonna, who scowled in disapproval as Clare became more upset. "Natalia! Natalia, quick! Point your wand at me and say _'Finishio!_ ' That'll make it go away, it can make _anything_ go away! _Achoo!_ "

Natalia flipped open her morpher and having never tried the spell before or any spell that Clare ever suggested, hesitantly said, " _Finishio?_ "

There was a shimmer of light and Clare's hair returned to normal.

Clare heaved a sigh of relief as she hugged the Red Ranger. "Thanks, Natalia. You're the best."

Natalia returned the embrace. "You're welcome." Clare was a big goofball and completely hopeless when it came to spells but she was a really sweet girl and Natalia was quite fond of her to the point where she was beginning to consider Clare a little sister. "So, Clare, it looks like we're staying for the night. What do you do for fun around here?"

Clare's face lit up. "A sleepover? That's great! Oh, I know _exactly_ what we can do. Follow me!"

Without waiting for a reply, Clare took Natalia's hand and began dragging Natalia into another room and the other Rangers followed suit, not knowing exactly what Clare had planned but still looking forward to it as it was going to be a blast.

XXX

While the Rangers were having loads fun in the surface world, things were not quite so happy in the Underworld. Morticon was throwing yet _another_ temper tantrum. He was always impatient to be truly free but after being briefly released to the surface world only for it to be turned back on him, Morticon's patience was practically non-existent now and his temper tantrums were becoming more frequent with each passing day.

"I can't take this anymore!" roared Morticon. "Two weeks! Two miserable stinking weeks since our last fight against the Rangers and we've accomplished _nothing!_ How much more of this are we supposed to stomach? Koragg!"

Koragg, who'd been standing by with his arms folded across his chest as he kept a watchful eye over the Master, looked up.

"What is it _now_ , Morticon?" asked Koragg, in a bored voice. What ridiculous, childish demand was Morticon going to make of Koragg this time? Another pathetic order to be free?

"You've got the Rangers' combining power!" said Morticon, as he grabbed Koragg's shoulder. "Use it to get me out of here or else!"

Koragg did not kindly to being threatened. He grabbed Morticon's arm and twisted it back, forcing Morticon into a kneeling position.

"Threaten or touch me again, Morticon, and I will destroy you!" snarled Koragg. "And do not ask me again for the Rangers' combining power when you know perfectly well that I _told_ you that the power was recaptured by the Red Ranger after the spell was countered! There is nothing I can do!"

But even as Koragg said it, the Knight Wolf knew it to be a lie, one that he had no qualms about telling in the slightest. For the Rangers' combining power hadn't been reclaimed at all. As Koragg did not trust Morticon to misuse the Rangers' combining power for his own purposes, Koragg had secretly kept it and had been experimenting with it for the past two weeks, trying to find a way to use it to benefit the Master. So far, Koragg's attempts had been fruitless but the Knight Wolf was nothing if not persistent and patient. One way or another, he _would_ find a way to free the Master.

Morticon wrenched himself free of Koragg's tight grip with a cry of pain before standing and crying out to the heavens, " _GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ "

"Pathetic," muttered Koragg, shaking his head. "If you'll excuse me, Morticon, I have other, more _important_ matters to deal with."

Without waiting for a reply, Koragg left the throne room. But unbeknownst to Koragg, Necrolai had been watching, not only the scene that just took place but also Koragg's behavior over the past two weeks and what was worse, she'd seen him claim the Rangers' combining power for his own. She'd been waiting for the opportune moment to tell Morticon and now that moment had arisen.

"This is perfect," she muttered to herself, gleefully. Now, she had the perfect means to be rid of Koragg forever. Quickly, Necrolai slid over to Morticon's throne. "My lord, you should not listen to Koragg. He cannot be trusted, for he is lying to you!"

Morticon, naturally, refused to listen and he shoved Necrolai aside. " _You_ lie, hag! Koragg would never dare betray me, for he knows I would destroy him!"

"But my lord, I swear it's the truth! I saw Koragg keep the Rangers' combining power for himself!" hissed Necrolai. "He's had it for the past fortnight, performing experiments in his chambers! Ask the Hidiacs who followed him, if you don't believe me!"

Morticon's eyes narrowed but nevertheless, he did as Necrolai suggested and asked the Hidiacs, who confirmed Necrolai's story. Needless to say, Morticon was not happy in the slightest to know that he'd been deceived.

" _WHAT?!_ " roared Morticon. His sword then lit up with dark magic and he plunged it into the stone floor, setting off a terrible earthquake that decimated scores of Hidiacs. "Koragg's deception will be his undoing!" Morticon snapped his fingers and a Styxoid brought Morticon a dark crossbow, which he handed to Necrolai. "Take to the surface world the next time Koragg does battle against the Rangers and use it to teach him a lesson! Then he will know who to fear!"

Necrolai couldn't help but cackle gleefully as she bowed and accepted the crossbow. "As you wish, my lord."

Now, Koragg would pay for his treason. Either he would learn his lesson about the dangers of lying to his superiors or Koragg would be destroyed. However it ended, Koragg would pay and if they were very lucky, he would never be anyone's problem ever again.

XXX

As the storm raged on in the surface world, Natalia found herself trapped in a nightmare, one she hadn't had since she was a little girl and living with her adopted parents.

 _Heavy rains fell, thunder rumbled and lightning split the sky as the storm wreaked its havoc on the war-ravaged land._

 _Five-year-old Natalia was hiding behind a tree, frozen in place as she and her companion, a young boy about her age with blue eyes, watched a horrifying battle take place. The children had been fleeing the forest with their guardian, a knight in blue and gold armor, did battle against a monster, a traitor who sought to destroy them._

" _Give me that girl!" demanded the monster. "Surrender the Princess and I might spare your life, Solaris Knight!"_

" _Never!" yelled the knight. He blasted the monster back with a bolt of magic so powerful, it burnt and glowed like the sun and wounded his enemy. But knowing that the monster was far from defeated, the knight turned to the little ones. "Children, run! Get to the safe house! I'll hold him off and meet you there, I promise! Nehir, son, protect the Princess!"_

 _Despite their fear, the children did not disobey or argue. The boy, Nehir, slipped his hand into Natalia's and used his water magic to ease off the worse of the rain as together they ran for their lives through the forest, desperate to escape the war that had ravaged their home and ruined their lives._

 _Suddenly, there was a flash of dark magic and both children were blasted across the forest, their joined hands came apart as they slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the mercy of their enemies._

"NO!"

Natalia shot up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. It took a moment for Natalia to realize that it had just been a nightmare and she was safe and sound at Rootcore. But it didn't ease away her fears any quicker as she buried her face in her hands and her body soon shook with barely stifled sobs. That was the second time that very same night that Natalia had frightened awake by that nightmare. Now, there were just a few hours left before she had to get up for work. She was exhausted and shaking and wanted it to stop but there was no indication that it would.

 _I haven't had that nightmare in years. Why am I having it again? Why have my nightmares gotten worse since I came here?_ Natalia had had that dream before, but not since early childhood and even then she'd never seen that much before or felt so terrified before. Since coming to Briarwood, Natalia had had several different dreams of things that could never have happened to her, some had been wonderful and happy and others had been just the opposite. Natalia had never been addressed by name in any of them, as though her name was being blocked from her memory somehow, but that wasn't all. The dreams didn't always feel like dreams, sometimes they felt real as though they were memories and they'd been getting worse since Koragg had tapped into Natalia's mind, for some reason.

Suddenly, the candle on Natalia's nightstand lit up and Udonna came into the bedroom, dressed in her nightgown and pajama robe.

"I heard you scream. Are you quite all right, child?" asked Udonna, concernedly.

Natalia shook her heard. "Nightmare," she rasped. "Bad one."

Udonna's face softened as she pulled up a chair and conjured a cup of steaming hot chocolate, which Natalia gratefully accepted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Udonna, softly.

Natalia shook her head and placed the now empty mug on her nightstand. She didn't want to talk about it. It felt like if Natalia did speak of it, then somehow it would make the nightmare real, which was what she didn't want. Normally, Natalia would just pull out her music box and let the box's melody lull her to sleep again but for once, Natalia didn't feel like doing that.

Natalia hesitantly bit her lip. "Udonna…" Natalia was almost afraid to ask. What would Udonna think of Natalia's request? Natalia was a grown woman. Surely, she could handle a simple nightmare on her own. "…would…would you stay with me tonight? Please."

Much to Natalia's relief, there was no scowl of disapproval, no talk of mature behavior or anything of the like. Udonna merely smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course, Natalia," she murmured, softly.

Natalia scooted over and as soon as Udonna was under the covers, Natalia curled up into Udonna's side as the White Sorceress Queen wrapped an arm around Natalia and gently stroked the Red Ranger's hair. In Udonna's comforting embrace, Natalia felt safe and unafraid, but more importantly than that, she felt like a child in her mother's loving arms again and that thought alone lulled Natalia into a deep, nightmare-free slumber.

XXX

The next morning, even though the sun was shining and there was no indication of the previous day's storms, Natalia was not in the best of moods. Natalia's nightmares had left her so tired that she'd slept through her alarm and was late for work. She yawned as she slipped on her work vest and walked into the Rock Porium.

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you were," said Mason. He gave her a brief kiss before looked at Natalia with concern. "Are you okay?"

Natalia nodded. "Fine, just tired."

Xander, who was shelving the stock, gave Natalia a teasing smile. "Ah, look who's decided to join us."

Natalia rolled her eyes. Less than a minute, and Xander was already annoying her. That had to be some kind of a record. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Aw, did the scary thunder keep you up, Red?" teased Vida. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you're not afraid of anything, are you?"

Natalia scowled at Vida. Did Vida _really_ have to go there? Well, two could play at that game and Vida would burn. "Ha-ha, very funny, _Pinky_."

Vida's face colored up nicely at being called Pinky and she opened her mouth to argue, only to fall silent when all their morphers went off, signaling the arrival of dark magic in the city.

"No rest for the weary," said Chip. "Let's go, guys."

Natalia sighed as she ran out with her friends. _Perfect. Just perfect. The perfect beginning to an already perfect day. What else is going to go wrong?_

XXX

When Natalia and the others arrived at the dark magic's location, they were horrified to see that Koragg was there and already escalating the battle as he conjured a dark seal and incanted, " _Uthay Rejor Catastros! Samba Gunitos Equestras!_ " Within moments, Koragg and Catastros combined together, forming the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, making themselves even more powerful than before.

"Prepare to be defeated!" declared Koragg.

This did not look good.

"How're we supposed to defeat _that_ without our combining power?" asked Vida, scared.

"Good question," admitted Mason. It was only with their Megazord power that they'd been able to come close to defeating Koragg. Even in their Titan forms, they barely held on. How were they supposed to survive, let alone take down Koragg now that he had their magic to do with as he pleased?

"We don't have a choice, guys," said Natalia. She didn't like the odds any better than her friends did, but it didn't matter. Regardless of the odds, Koragg was on the loose and innocent people were going to get hurt if they didn't at least try to stop him. "We're the only ones who can fight him. We _have_ to do this and we _can._ "

"Natalia's right. We have to do this. Let's Ranger and Titan up!" said Xander. He drew his morpher and the others followed suit. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

Quickly, the Rangers morphed and then they incanted the spell that transformed them into their Titan forms. Where upon, Mason, Xander, Chip and Vida joined together to form the dragon zord and Natalia flew on their back with her blade drawn. Dragon fire was launched at Koragg and while it wounded him, it didn't do as much damage as before due to Koragg's magic theft.

"Come on! You think _that_ can defeat _me?_ " growled Koragg.

Natalia fired up her sword. "You may have our combining power, Koragg, but you don't have _all_ our magic." Koragg may have stolen their combining power, but he didn't have all of the Rangers' magic or the power that came from their friendship and teamwork.

" _That_ was nothing! Wolf Attack!" yelled Koragg.

Before anyone could react, Koragg launched a Wolf Attack. The dark magic blast was amplified from the stolen combining power, which made it hurt all the more and caused the Rangers to disband. Within moments, they were on the ground, still in their Titan forms but injured and helpless before Koragg's mercy, if he possessed any.

"Get up and fight!" ordered Koragg. He raised his blade to strike but then Necrolai's evil laugh was heard and suddenly, she fired the crossbow from a few rooftops away. It struck right at Catastros's back, injuring the black stallion.

"That'll teach you to lie to Morticon!" cackled Necrolai.

Koragg spun around, furious. "What?! I will crush you, hag!"

"You'll have to catch me, first!" spat Necrolai, as she took the skies and disappeared.

Koragg was greatly displeased. With Catastros wounded and both Necrolai and Morticon working against him, Koragg had no other choice but to abandon the battle against the Rangers.

"My own allies are turning against me. I must deal with this. Be thankful, Rangers, for you will live to see another day." Koragg conjured a dark seal that appeared beneath his feet. " _Basalichi Infrado!_ "

Koragg prepared to leave expecting a swift exit, but a surprise came his way when Natalia, who was determined not to let Koragg escape with their combining power again, rose to her feet and launched herself at Koragg. Her actions caused the dark seal to warp and then suddenly, Koragg was forced apart from Catastros and then both the steed and Natalia were sucked away into another dimension.

" _Natalia! No!_ " cried Mason. He tried to cast a spell to bring Natalia back but it was too late, Natalia was gone.

XXX

Natalia screamed as she landed hard on the ground of an unfamiliar beach and powered down. She groaned as she slowly stood up and dusted herself clean of the sand.

"Okay, memo to self: _never_ do anything stupid like that again," she muttered to herself. Granted, it had seemed like a good idea at the time but looking back, launching herself at a dark seal was a _very_ stupid and reckless thing to do. "Oh, gads, where the heck am I?"

Natalia looked around. She was on a beach near a cliff side and she could see a forest in the distance. But nothing looked right. Everything was either in muted color or was black and white like an old movie. When Natalia had jumped Koragg, she'd expected either to stop the transportation spell or be taken to the Underworld. But it was clear that neither one of those things had happened, for the dimension she was in didn't even remotely resemble the descriptions of the Underworld that Udonna's books and crystal ball had provided. And for another, Natalia seriously doubted that the Underworld had sunlight and a sky and nor was it so devoid of life. The Underworld was prison and home to countless dark creatures and yet there wasn't a soul around as far as Natalia could see.

 _Crud. I must've warped the seal when I jumped Koragg,_ realized Natalia. She facepalmed. Shoot _. How could I have been so stupid? I've got to get out of here._

Natalia tried to ignite a fire, but much to her shock, no flames emerged. Thinking it was a fluke, Natalia tried again and again and again, but it was no use. Natalia's fire magic wasn't working in the forsaken dimension.

 _Great. The one time I didn't want my powers to be gone!_ This was not good. Starting to fear the worst, Natalia tried to call for help.

"Mason? Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" But there was nothing. No reply of any kind, not even a garbled one. Just silence. Which confirmed Natalia's fear. Magic didn't work in the dimension, which meant Natalia was as helpless as any human. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Okay, Natalia. Calm down. You can handle this. Mom and Dad taught you how to survive in any situation. You just need to apply those lessons here."

Countless camping trips and survival lessons growing up had taught Natalia many survival skills. She just needed to stay calm and apply those lessons in the alternate dimension until either she found a way out or the other Rangers freed her. Either way, Natalia couldn't afford to be a panicked mess. Panicking wasn't going to do her any good.

Suddenly, there was an all-too familiar neighing sound that made the hairs on the back of Natalia's neck stand up and her blood run cold.

 _I really hope that's not what I think it is_. Ignoring her instincts, Natalia turned around see Catastros standing behind her, blowing smoke out of his nose and rearing back on his hind legs. _Oh, crap! How did I forget Catastros came with me?_

This was bad. Natalia hadn't said anything earlier to avoid being made of, but when she was a little girl and riding a horse for the first time at a local fair, the horse had gotten scared of a snake and thrown her off, leaving Natalia with a fear of horses. Hearing Catastros's origin story the previous night hadn't helped with that fear at all. And now Natalia was trapped with one of her worst fears.

In any other case, Natalia would've stood her ground but she knew better than to try and fight a horse without rope or her magic, so having no other choice, Natalia ran for her life to try and find a place to hide.

XXX

The battle was over but there was no victory, only cause for alarm. With their leader gone, the remaining Rangers frantically ran back to Rootcore to get help from Udonna.

"Udonna! Udonna!" yelled Mason.

"Udonna, where are you?" cried Vida.

Udonna emerged from her study where she'd been working. "What? What's wrong?"

"Natalia's gone!" blurted out Chip. "We tried calling her on her morpher, but she didn't answer!"

Udonna held up her hands. "Slow down, Chip! All of you, take a deep breath and tell me what happened. Where's Natalia?"

Xander took a deep breath and then recanted the story. "It all happened so quickly. One minute, we're fighting Koragg, the next Necrolai hits him with this crossbow. Koragg tried to leave but Natalia launched herself at him and then _poof!_ " Xander made an exploding noise and gesture with his hands to add to the storytelling effect. "Koragg and Catastros get torn apart and then Natalia got sucked into a seal with Catastros!"

Udonna turned deathly pale and looked grave. "Oh, no. Natalia must've disrupted an evil spell and warped the dark seal. She and Catastros are in another dimension."

Mason's breath caught in his throat and he found it difficult to breathe. "You…you can track them down, can't you? You can bring them home?"

Udonna sadly shook her head. "Without my Snow Staff, I don't have the power to track her. And unless we know which dimension Natalia's in, I can't transport you there to rescue her or bring her back to Briarwood. I'm sorry. Perhaps the crystal ball can locate her."

Mason ran to the crystal ball and commanded it to try and find Natalia but the crystal ball was blank, unable to track down the missing Red Ranger.

 _This can't be happening. I can't have lost her again!_ Mason froze as he realized what he'd just thought. _Wait, again? Where did that come from?_ Although Mason had thought Natalia seemed vaguely familiar when they'd first met, it couldn't have been possible for them to know each other and not know it. Which made Mason's panicked thought make no sense whatsoever.

"Even the crystal ball can't find her!" said Vida, snapping Mason out of his thoughts. "This is bad. This is _really_ bad."

Natalia was their friend, Mason's girlfriend and their leader. Losing her was a devastating blow, emotionally. But also, Natalia was the most powerful of the five of them. Without Natalia to aid them, what hope did they have fighting alone against the dark forces?

Eventually, after some unsuccessful tries to track down Natalia down, Mason and the others went on a walk through the forest, moping. Everyone was taking Natalia's loss fairly hard as they'd all cared greatly for Natalia but Mason was taking it the hardest. Throughout the walk, he didn't say a word or crack a smile and worst of all, his eyes were red from unshed tears and he looked as though he was grieving for his lost girlfriend.

Vida angrily broke a stick against a tree. "I still can't wrap my head around it. Natalia's really gone."

"Technically, she's not _gone._ She's just gone from this dimension," said Chip, in an attempt to lighten the mood. His attempt failed miserably as no one even made the tiniest smile.

"It's my fault," said Mason, brokenly, speaking up at last. "If I'd acted quicker, if I'd stopped her or helped her, or if I was the scholarly wizard I'm supposed to be, Natalia would still be here."

Vida gave her brother a sympathetic look as she squeezed his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself, bro. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. Natalia wouldn't want you to."

"Vida's right, mate," said Xander, in agreement. "Besides, even Udonna didn't have an answer. So, don't beat yourself up over this. Natalia's in real trouble this time."

Suddenly, Phineas swung down from the high branch he was hanging on and startled them. "Natalia is in trouble, did you say?"

Everyone stared at Phineas, not quite sure what they were looking at as they'd hadn't yet met Natalia's troblin friend.

"Who are you?" asked Xander, wrinkling his nose. "And how do you know Natalia?"

"More importantly, _what_ are you?" demanded Vida.

Phineas laughed. "Drumroll, please!" he said, as he thumped his fingers on a tree for dramatic effect. "I am Phineas. Natalia's my friend who saved me from the Hydra Worm."

Upon hearing his name, everyone relaxed as Natalia had told them of Phineas.

"Oh, you're the troblin," said Chip, excitedly. "Yeah, Natalia told us all about you. But she didn't tell us that you were so…well… _freaky_."

Instead of getting offended, Phineas took it as a compliment. "Oh, stop, you're making me blush." Phineas wasn't kidding as his skin turned pink with embarrassment. Then he noticed Vida and he brushed his tangled hair back. "Oh, a pretty girl. How do you do?" Suddenly, Phineas remembered why he'd come down from the tree. "Ooh! What's this about Natalia being in trouble?"

"Natalia's stuck in another dimension and we can't get her back," explained Mason. "We've tried but nothing worked. We've lost her."

Now, Phineas was not always the sharpest pencil in the box but there were some things he was quite good at. One, being a reliable friend and listening ear. And two, he excelled at reverse psychology and decided to use it to get the Rangers back to work at solving their missing Ranger problem.

"Oh, I see," said Phineas. "Well, I guess giving up is the right thing to do. Hey, no point in getting up just to fall back on your face again, I say."

Suddenly, everyone looked indignant as though they'd been insulted, which meant it was working.

"Hold on, who said anything about giving up?" demanded Xander.

Phineas threw up his heads. "Oh, my mistake. So, your moping around out here with long faces is actually _helping_ Natalia. My apologies. I get things wrong sometimes."

However stinging Phineas' words were, they rang true. None of their tears and moping was actually fixing anything whatsoever. Natalia was gone, yes, but that didn't mean they had to admit defeat. Natalia had fought for all of them against overwhelming odds. Why couldn't they do the same for her? And more to the point, if they gave up now, then there was no point in continuing on at all, something they couldn't afford to have happen.

"Phineas is right. Walking around out here feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to help anything," said Mason. "We've got to keep trying. Natalia needs us."

"I agree with Mason. We can't quit. We have to at least try," said Xander. "What've we got to lose?"

"After all, we're Mystic Power Rangers and we can do anything!" said Chip, enthusiastically.

Everyone was in agreement and began making their way back to Rootcore to try and find a way to rescue their missing leader.

"Thanks, Phineas. You really put things in perspective for us," said Vida, smiling and giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. "Oh, and you can count us in your group of friends."

Phineas nearly melted with happiness and waved at the departing Rangers. "Anytime!" To himself, he happily squealed, "I've got more friends!"

Phineas' life was truly blessed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Catastros was chasing Natalia throughout the dimension.

They'd raced along the shoreline, up into the hills and Natalia had even tumbled painfully down the hills on rocks, broken branches and tree stumps to get away from Catastros, and finally up into the woods. As soon as she found a sturdy enough tree, Natalia climbed it and used her jacket to tie herself to one of the highest branches, thinking she might finally be safe. Either she could hide in the tree from Catastros until he got bored and left and she could figure out a plan to escape the dimension, or she could stay safe up there until her friends rescued her. Either way, Natalia wasn't coming down for love or money.

After an hour or so of silence, Natalia took it as a sign that Catastros had either lost her or given up the pursuit. She carefully climbed down the tree.

"Finally," murmured Natalia. "I thought I was never going to lose—whoa!" At the sound of familiar breathing down her neck, Natalia spun around in alarm to see Catastros standing behind her, neighing loudly as he reared up on his hind legs.

Natalia, who'd fallen down backwards in fright, protectively covered herself with her arms and braced herself for Catastros's attack but much to her surprise, no attack came. Instead, Catastros made a sad, pained and tired cry before laying down on his side.

Confused, Natalia rose up to get a good look at Catastros. "Easy boy. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" It was then that she spotted the shimmering, dark magic wound on Catastros's flank and the crossbow bolt sticking out of the wound. The crossbow bolt lacked the traditional feathering and in its place were wings that bore an uncanny resemblance to Necrolai's. It did not take long for Natalia to realize why Catastros had given chase.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot," murmured Natalia, as she knelt down beside Catastros's head. Hesitantly, she reached out and pressed her hand against Catastros's nose and when he relaxed into her touch, she knew it was safe. "This is why you were chasing me, isn't it, boy? You weren't looking to hurt me, you wanted my help because Necrolai injured you."

Catastros nodded and then placed his head in Natalia's lap as he made a pitiful, pained whinny.

Natalia's heart softened as she gently stroked Catastros's mane. Now that they weren't enemies on the battlefield, Catastros didn't seem that frightening at all. At that moment, Catastros wasn't Koragg's dangerous, loyal steed, just a terrified and wounded horse who needed help.

Despite her lingering fear, Natalia knew she couldn't leave Catastros alone to suffer like this. It was cruel and inhumane, but nevertheless, this was not going to be easy.

"Okay, Catastros, listen, I don't know how we're going to get out of here, but I do know one thing. I'm not afraid of you anymore." Natalia didn't know how, but she just knew that her fear of horses was gone. She looked at Catastros and no longer felt any fear. Rather, she felt calm and compassionate. "I'm going to try and get the bolt out and then I'll try to heal you." How, Natalia had no idea as Natalia had neither magical nor any medical supplies on her person but she wasn't about to give up. "But this is going to hurt, so I need you to hold as still as you can or it's going to get worse. Understand?"

When Catastros nodded and went rigid, Natalia took a deep breath and made her way to the steed's flank. She then grabbed the bolt and gave it a hard yank, causing Catastros to cry out in pain as it came free but thankfully, Catastros neither moved his body and nor did he kick Natalia. Rather, he gave a relieved whinny as Natalia tossed the bolt aside.

"Good boy, Catastros," praised Natalia, as she gently stroked his flank. "Good boy. You did it."

Suddenly, Natalia's morpher lit up and she felt her inner fire return. Her magic was back! Natalia was at a loss as to explain how this had happened until it came to her. When Natalia had arrived, she'd been scared and her magic was gone, but when she confronted her fears and no longer felt scared, her magic had returned, which explained the dimension's purpose and made Natalia feel very proud of herself.

"Perfect timing. Okay, healing spell…healing spell…" Natalia racked her brains until she remembered the spell that Clare taught her. Clare had said it undid anything. Why not a dark magic wound? She pointed her morpher at the injury. " _Finishio!_ "

Light magic shot out of Natalia's wand and healed Catastros's wound, causing the black stallion to rise up, the picture of health once more. In gratitude, Catastros gave Natalia's shoulder an affectionate nuzzle and he whinnied in happiness.

"You're welcome," said Natalia, smiling. She gently stroked Catastro's face and then turned serious. "Hey, listen, I know you'll go back to your master at some point…" Natalia wasn't a fool. Catastros was loyal to his master and even if he and Natalia were friends, it wouldn't change Catastros's allegiance. When they were both safe, Catastros would return to Koragg, that much Natalia was certain of. "…but, you can't run off to Koragg until we get out of here. And that hag that hurt you? She's probably going to do worse to my friends unless I get back to help them. So, _please_ , even if it's just for a little while, let's be allies. Help me save my friends, Catastros. Help me find a way out of here."

Natalia was really taking a leap of faith but there were no other option available to either one of them. Like it or not, Catastros and Natalia needed each other if they were to survive and get back to their home dimension.

Catastros neighed in agreement and knelt down. He gestured to his back with his head once or twice until Natalia caught the hint.

"You want me to ride you? Okay." Catastros had a faceplate but nothing more. There were neither reins with a bit and nor was there a saddle, which meant Natalia would have to ride bareback, something she'd never done before. "Well, good thing I like a challenge."

With some nervousness, Natalia mounted Catastros and held on tight to his mane of long, thick black horsehair, and then yelped as Catastros suddenly stood and took off on the greatest as well as the fastest, horseback ride that Natalia had ever had in her life.

XXX

Meanwhile, Mason and the others were pouring over countless books to try and find the right spell to either bring Natalia home or at least track her down. Nothing had worked so far, but nobody was willing to give up. They had to keep trying. Natalia was depending on them to succeed.

" _Nominiminiminous Rox!_ " incanted Xander, winking as he cast a spell on the crystal ball. His shoulders slumped in defeat when the crystal ball remained blank.

"Any luck?" asked Chip, as he joined Xander's place.

Xander shook his head. "No. And I even winked."

"Hmm. Well, let's try this one. It's supposed to contact lost loved ones." Chip aimed his morpher at the crystal ball. " _Colingo Trebenage!_ " But once again, despite a good level of power applied to the spell, nothing happened, which only further discouraged them. "Oh, _come on!_ We've been at this for _hours!_ One of these spells has to work! Why isn't anything working?"

Mason looked up from the spell book he was examining. "Hey, don't get frustrated, guys. We've just got to keep trying. Udonna always says if you believe in magic, anything's possible." It only provided a sliver of hope but it was better than nothing.

Chip and Xander nodded in agreement.

Vida, who was examining the Xenotome, suddenly piped up, "Guys, I think I found something! Get over here!" When everyone joined her, Vida read aloud, " _'A spell of transport is a one-way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal._ '"

"Oh, goody, a riddle," said Xander, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just what we need."

Chip's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Reverse the seal? How?"

Mason paused in thought for a moment and then his face lit up and he snapped his fingers when an idea came to him. "Wait, I've got it. Vee, remember that record that came out last year? The one you used all the time for scratching? It was your favorite because if you played it backwards, it had different lyrics. Which means that maybe, just _maybe_ —"

"If we say Koragg's spell backwards, it'll reverse the seal and get Natalia back," finished Vida, as her face lit up. "That's a great idea, Mace. And it's the best shot we've had all day. So, can anyone remember Koragg's spell?"

Chip nodded. "It was something like ' _Fettuccine Alfredo!_ '" Chip only realized how ridiculous that sounded after he'd said it and everyone gave Chip looks that said, ' _really?_ ' Chip turned pink and quickly said, "Well, it _was_. I'll…uh…try and remember the spell."

"Please do, Chip," said Mason. "Remember, Natalia's counting on you."

Chip nodded and then proceeded to attempt to recall Koragg's transportation spell.

XXX

Meanwhile, Morticon and Necrolai, who were laughing and celebrating their victory over Koragg, suddenly found themselves on the receiving end of at least two of Koragg's Wolf Attacks from up above, which blasted them across the throne room and greatly injured them. In their injured state, they were no match for Koragg, who landed gracefully on the floor on the throne room and held his sword over their heads.

Necrolai gasped in terror.

"How _DARE_ you attack Catastros, Necrolai!" growled Koragg. His sword lit up with tendrils of dark magic, as if he was about to strike at them both.

Necrolai, who always acted in her own self-interest, pointed to Morticon. "It was Morticon! He gave me the crossbow and ordered me to do it!"

"That may be true, hag, but you still pulled the trigger!" snarled Koragg. He was raging mad and rightly so, for thanks to Necrolai and Morticon's betrayal, Catastros was now lost in another dimension and as Koragg knew not which dimension, the Knight Wolf couldn't retrieve his loyal ally and friend. "I should destroy you both!"

Despite his injuries, Morticon refused to back down. "I did what was necessary! You lied to me about the Rangers' combining power, Koragg! And you left me down here to rot! ADMIT IT!"

"I admit to nothing except working to serve the Master!" spat Koragg. This time, he wasn't at all lying. Koragg _had_ been acting on the behalf of his leader, which was more than he could ever say for Necrolai and Morticon. "I should destroy you both right now! And I _will_ if the Master consents!" Koragg turned the eye of the Master, which glowed bright red as he gave an answer to the Knight Wolf. "As you wish, Master." Koragg turned back to his former allies. "Consider yourselves fortunate, you traitors. For the Master wishes you both alive, for now. But heed my warning, if either of you _ever_ betray me again, I will destroy you both, with or without the Master's consent! Is that clear?"

With great reluctance, both Morticon and Necrolai agreed and then Koragg sheathed his sword and walked away from them.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" demanded Morticon. "You still owe me the Rangers' combining power!"

Dark magic emerged from Koragg's clenched fist but he did not attempt to strike. "Think again, Morticon. As the Master wills it, I owe you _nothing!_ And even so, I cannot give you the power for I have already given it to another warrior, one that I can trust! _He_ will take care of the Rangers. This will be your punishment, Morticon. Be grateful it isn't worse."

As means of killing two birds with one stone—keeping the Morticon from the Rangers' combining power and destroying the other four Rangers—Koragg had recreated Bouldy and sent him to the surface world, only this time, Bouldy was now Bouldster and with the help of the stolen magic, the monster was stronger than ever. The perfect means with which to defeat the Rangers.

XXX

Back on the surface, despite having morphed into their Mystic Titan forms, Bouldster was soundly defeating the other Rangers. With the added boost of their stolen magic, Bouldster was undefeatable. He kept launching one Boulder Blast after another before anyone had a chance to protect themselves much less retaliate against him. They were barely holding on and eventually, they wouldn't even be able to do _that_. They had to get Natalia back and quickly or else they would be destroyed.

Suddenly, Chip remembered the spell. "Guys, I got it! Koragg's spell! It was _Basalichi Infrado!_ "

"So, say it backwards!" urged Mason.

Chip racked his brains, trying to figure out how to say it backwards. "Uh… _Odarfni Ihcilasab_."

Right in the nick of time, the dark seal appeared and both Natalia and Catastros emerged from it, not only were they both fully morphed and titan size but Natalia was also riding Catastros. It was nothing short of a magical miracle.

"Hey, look, it's Natalia!" said Vida.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Xander, in amazement.

"Chip, you did it!" cheered Mason.

Chip beamed, feeling very proud of himself.

XXX

As Natalia and Catastros rode on, she felt a new surge power flow through her body. In her mind, an image and incantation formed and in that moment, Natalia realized that Catastros was not only communicating with her, but he was joining their powers as one to help her, just as she'd asked him to. He was repaying Natalia for her kindness and Natalia was only too happy to take him up on the offer.

Natalia crossed her arms before throwing up a fist to the heavens. " _Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!_ " Within moments, Natalia and Catastros bonded together to form a powerful megazord resembling a warrior in red, gold and black armor with a new, stronger weapon.

Koragg, who had been watching the battle and expecting a swift victory, was shocked by the turn of events. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Red Ranger had not only returned riding his loyal steed but now she was bonded to Catastros, which was supposed to be impossible. Was there no end to the surprises the Red Witch had up her sleeve? What kind of a witch could accomplish what she had and still remain standing?

"She bonded with Catastros," said Koragg, in amazement. "How is that possible?"

But there was no means of answer to his question as Natalia ignited her sword with powerful flames and spun it in her hands, preparing to strike at Bouldster. "Come and get me, big boy! Or are you afraid of a little fire?"

Bouldster, being the thickheaded monster he was, didn't take Natalia seriously and nor did he take kindly to being insulted.

"I'm not afraid of you!" roared Bouldster. He made a terrible roar and charged at Natalia, swinging his big, stone club at her. Natalia easily blocked Bouldster's blows with her sword and then summoned up enough energy to ignite her entire body in blazing fire. She then created a fire spin so powerful that it turned all the boulders sent after her into dust and then she swung her blade right across Bouldster, causing him to explode into gravel, destroying him forever.

With the battle over, Natalia and Catastros ended their bonding, though she remained on his back as she was then swarmed upon by her boyfriend and friends, who were all exceedingly glad to have Natalia back in one piece, alive and well. But the celebration was interrupted when, with Bouldster's destruction, came the return of their combining powers.

"Our combining power, we got it back," said Xander, happily.

"What a relief!" said Chip.

Vida did a happy flip in the air. "Now, we can kick some evil butt again."

"And it all thanks to you two." Mason looked proudly at his girlfriend before he gave Catastros an affectionate pat on the head. "Thanks, Catastros."

Catastros did not reply to Mason. Instead, Catastros neighed loudly and twisted his neck so he could look into Natalia's eyes.

Natalia's heart sank as she realized what Catastros was trying to say but although she had expected it, it didn't make it any easier. In their brief time together, Natalia had only conquered her fear of horses but she'd also grown fond of Catastros. She didn't want to part with him but she knew she couldn't make him stay against his will and nor did she want.

"I know, boy," she murmured. She quickly dismounted Catastros. "Thank you, for everything. Good-bye, Catastros. Maybe someday, we'll ride together again, if you'd let me."

Catastros gave Natalia's shoulder an affection nudge before rearing up on his hind legs and then racing back to Koragg, who combined with him.

Natalia and the others prepared for another attack but none came. Instead, Koragg remained where he was, as if he'd decided that not fighting would be the honorable thing to do after the way that his horse had been restored to him.

"I don't know _how_ you were able to combine with my mighty Catastros, but I promise you, I will find out!" vowed Koragg. "Something about you is troubling. We will meet again, Red Ranger."

Before anyone could stop him, Koragg disappeared beneath a dark seal.

XXX

Later that day, after a hot meal and some good rest, Natalia went on a walk in forest with Udonna and Mason, both of whom were quite happy that Natalia had returned safely. Mason wouldn't let go of Natalia's had and after what she'd gone through, Natalia was not inclined to break apart anytime soon. Right now, she just wanted her boyfriend and enjoy being back home.

"I'm glad you're back. I thought I'd never get to hold you again," murmured Mason.

Natalia gently squeezed Mason's hand. "I'd never allow that to happen." She planted a soft kiss on Mason's lips while Udonna smiled softly.

"You should both be proud of yourselves," said Udonna. "You, Mason, for helping to find a way to bring Natalia back. And you, Natalia, for all you did while you were away. Not many can say they've ridden the might Catastros, much less bonded with him."

Natalia nodded in agreement. Even though it was a frightening experience, it was one of the most amazing of her life. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. But I think if he hadn't needed my help, things would've turned out pretty differently back there."

Udonna agreed. "You may be right. So, unfortunately, the next time you meet Catastros, you will be enemies again. But you conquered your fears and were rewarded. I'm very proud of you."

Natalia smiled. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, I'm really grateful for everything you all did to get me home. All of you came through for me when it really mattered. But I've got to ask, how did you guys figure out how to get me back, anyway?

Mason chuckled. "Well, actually, we had a little help with a certain troblin friend of yours."

Natalia laughed. "Phineas? Wow. You know, if you'd told me I'd be hanging around with a sorceress queen, a troblin, have friends and a boyfriend, or that I'd be a witch, I never would've believed it." So much had changed in Natalia's life and while it had its ups and downs, it had changed for the better and she loved every minute of it.

"Your journey is just beginning, Natalia. There are many adventures ahead, for all of us," said Udonna, smiling.

"Now, _that_ I can believe," said Natalia.

Though she didn't know how exactly or what precisely lay ahead of her, Natalia knew one thing: it was never going to be boring and there was so much more ahead of her than she could ever dream of. And she was looking forward to every minute of it.


	7. Fire Heart

**Fire Heart**

It was another beautiful day in Briarwood, the sun was shining, the skies were clear, the birds were singing and Natalia was almost on the verge of screaming and punching Xander's lights out as she worked her shift at the Rock Porium. She and her friends were all busy doing one task after another as per their instructions from Toby and Xander hadn't lifted so much as a finger all morning, as he was in one of his "I'm supervising" moods. It was greatly infuriating Natalia to no end.

"All righty, work the beat. Work the beat," said Xander, as he zipped through the store on a rolling desk chair. "Stocking doesn't have to be boring."

Suddenly, Xander's fun came an end as he was startled by the sudden appearance of a scary-looking cardboard cutout of a renowned musical artist. Xander sighed in relief when Toby popped his head out from behind the cutout.

"Oh, it's you, boss," said Xander, as he rose up from his chair. "How're you today?"

Toby smiled. "Very happy, since you've asked. Nice work, Xander, I like the way you've got everyone working." Toby chose to ignore how Natalia face palmed and everyone else rolled their eyes. They were all working because it was their job and also because they knew if they didn't do the work, it wouldn't get done as Xander was too lazy to soil his soft, pretty hands. "You are a born leader."

"If by 'born leader,' you mean Xander's an extremely lazy employee, then yes," muttered Natalia.

"I heard that, Lia!" said Xander, shooting Natalia an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"You were _supposed_ to!" Natalia shot back. She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. Xander was so full of it sometimes and it _really_ got in Natalia's nerves. Did Xander's gigantic ego even fit in the record store?

Xander scowled before replacing it with a curious look as he glanced at the cardboard cutout. "So, boss, who's the old guy?"

Toby's jaw dropped and he looked at Xander as though the Green Ranger had lobsters crawling out of his ear.

"'Who's the old guy?'" echoed Toby, in shocked disbelief. "No offense, but have you been living under a rock? How can you not recognize one of the greatest musicians there ever was? Guys! Do _none_ of you know him?"

When Xander, Chip, Vida and Mason all shook their heads, Natalia piped up, "That's Jake Bonebreaker. The guy who put the 'metal' in metalhead. Lead guitar and vocal on metal mega classic, Harry Hatchet. He's one of my dad's favorites."

Natalia had never particularly liked heavy metal music as she favored music like Jimi's, but whenever it'd been her dad's turn to pick the music when they spent time together, she'd put up with it out of love for her father.

Toby smiled proudly at Natalia. "See? Now, that's what I like to hear. That girl knows her music. Now, I'd like you all to learn from Natalia's example, so your assignment today is to play some of Jake's music and learn to like it. Okay? Class dismissed."

"Toby, wait up. I got you something," Natalia left her work station as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ticket to Jake Bonebreaker's next concert, which would be touring in Briarwood later that week. "I wanted to say thanks for taking me on and being such a great boss, so I snagged you this the other day. I hope you like it."

Toby's jaw dropped and he looked at the ticket like Natalia had just handed him a solid bar of gold. " _Like_ it? I don't _like_ it, I _love_ it! This is a front-row ticket to Jake Bonebreaker's concert! I've been trying like crazy to get one, but it's been sold out for ages! Oh, you angel!" Toby held Natalia in a quick, tight embrace and then kissed her forehead. "Natalia, you are now my favorite employee! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, I've got to go let everyone on my Facebook know! Where's my computer?"

Natalia smiled and couldn't help but chuckle as Toby ran into his office, the ticket clutched tightly in his hand and then he slammed the office door shut.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen Toby that happy since we gave him a guitar-shaped cake for his birthday," remarked Mason, smiling. "That was a real nice thing you did for him."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to thank him," said Natalia, as she resumed her work. "Toby took a chance on me when I came to Briarwood and he's been a real decent boss. I felt like I owed him." Toby was a bit of a goof, but he was a really nice guy who'd treated Natalia with more than her fair share of kindness and gentlemanly respect. Out of all the places she'd worked and the people she'd worked for, Natalia's favorite by far was Toby and the Rock Porium. Snagging the ticket had been a stroke of luck and the perfect means of showing Natalia's gratitude.

"Guys, who wants to take care of the King of Metal?" asked Xander, loudly.

Xander expected someone to quickly agree, find one of Jake's soundtracks and get it playing but no one volunteered. Natalia was not the only one fed up with Xander's behavior, everyone else was too and they wanted Xander to get off his lazy butt and get to work.

"I'm busy," said Vida.

"Sorry, heavy metal makes my nose bleed," said Chip, not looking up from his work.

"I've got my hands full and I don't even _like_ heavy metal," said Mason, gesturing to the still remaining boxes of records that he was unloading.

Natalia just flat-out shook her head. "Nope."

Xander scowled and sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of it myself then! Just like I do everything else around here." But instead of getting out one of Bonebreaker's soundtracks and putting it on, Xander pulled out his morpher and aimed it at the cardboard cutout of Jake Bonebreaker. "With a little help from some magic."

Before Xander could cast his spell, however, he found himself being dragged across the room by his ear. Natalia had decided enough was enough, snuck up behind him and grabbed him. She looked like a mother punishing her naughty child and it caused everyone else to laugh.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" yelped Xander, as Natalia pulled hard on his ear. "Let go, Natalia! Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"No, I'm your leader, which makes me worse. For crying out loud, Xander! How many times do I have to tell you? We do not practice magic in front of humans!" hissed Natalia. "What if Toby sees your little creation? How're you going to explain when you turn it back into a cardboard cutout? Do you _want_ Toby to think he's losing his mind or get us all exposed?"

"No," admitted Xander. When Natalia put it like that, it did sound like a pretty stupid idea.

"Then knock it off and do your work _without_ using magic, or I will kick your butt into next Tuesday. Got it?" demanded Natalia. "And if you even _think_ that I'm bluffing, reconsider that. Because you _know_ I can and I _will_."

Having witnessed Natalia's martial arts moves for himself, Xander had no desire to be on the receiving end of them and so he quickly nodded and Natalia released his ear. Xander scowled as he gently rubbed his red and aching ear before finally starting on his share of the work.

Vida high-fived Natalia as the Red Ranger returned to her work space. There was nothing better than putting Xander into his place.

Half an hour later, everyone's morphers went off.

Vida put her phone on speaker. "Go, Udonna."

" _Rangers, there's a very strong dark-magic presence in your area. Three blocks from your place of employment at a parking garage_ ," said Udonna, urgently. " _Get there as quickly as you can._ "

"We'll be right there," said Vida. She closed her phone. "How do you guys want to handle this?"

Their shifts wouldn't be over for a few more hours yet and if they all disappeared, it might look pretty bad, especially after Natalia had been so generous with her gift to Toby.

"We can't all split on Toby. Mason, why don't you and Vee go take care of this? Call if you need backup," said Natalia.

Mason and Vida nodded and then took off.

XXX

In the parking garage, Necrolai slipped her hand into the backseat of a vacated taxi.

Earlier that day, a university professor had discovered a map written by the Ancients and had planned to present to the head of his university for further study and much more. But he'd been disturbed when the taxi he'd entered had turned out to be a monster in disguise that tried to end him. Terrified out of his mind, the professor had run off and accidentally left the map behind in the process.

Necrolai recognized it immediately and she was exceedingly pleased. "Excellent. Morticon and Koragg will most grateful indeed." If Necrolai were to follow the map's instructions to the treasure that it spoke of, great power would be rewarded to the dark forces.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Necrolai hid in the shadows.

XXX

Mason and Vida raced to the parking garage.

They were almost at the source of the dark magic when Mason suddenly grabbed Vida and pulled her back, much to the Pink Ranger's annoyance.

"What?" hissed Vida.

Mason pointed to the rotating camera, which was nestled high on a pillar. "Smile. We're going to be on camera if we go any further."

"Ah, crap," muttered Vida. This wasn't good. If they were caught on the camera, everything they'd been doing and their very identities would be exposed. They couldn't risk that. Then Vida's face lit up with a brilliant idea. "Bro, can you loop the feed and send the rest to Rootcore?"

Mason grinned. It wasn't often that he got to use his cameraman skills on the field. It was kind of exciting. "Is the sky blue?"

Quickly, Mason whipped out his morpher and there was a shimmer of blue light as the camera's feed was looped and whatever else it picked up was sent to the surveillance equipment back at Rootcore so they could study it if at all necessary.

With the camera dealt with, Mason and Vida walked into the parking garage, expecting some form of trouble but there was nothing there. Not a soul around, human or otherwise, and nor was there anything even remotely evil, just a vacated vehicle.

"There's nothing down here but a taxi," said Vida, annoyed. "We rushed all the way down here for nothing? Figures."

It was the wrong thing to say as the taxi suddenly came to life and transformed into a demonic-looking beast, Taxi Cab Monster, and launched itself at them as it made a loud roar.

"Whoa!" Mason quickly dodged the blow that came his way and whipped out his morpher. This creep was tough and they needed more power to deal with it. "Let's Ranger up, sis! _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

After morphing, Vida leapt into the air and delivered a devastating kick to Taxi Cab Monster's chest and then Mason blasted it across the parking garage with a powerful geyser of hot water. They were about to strike again when suddenly, Mason and Vida were blasted with dark magic that wounded them. When their attacker came into view, Vida was shocked to see who it was.

" _Necrolai?!_ " exclaimed Vida.

"Who else?" said Necrolai, smugly. "And I believe you've met my little friend. Finish them off!"

Before either of them could react, Taxi Cab Monster attacked again. He slashed at them with his claws and then tossed them across the parking garage. While they were down again, Mason hit the distress signal button on his morpher and soon enough, reinforcements arrived.

" _Flamma Aeterna!_ "

" _Fulgur Percusserit!_ "

A powerful beam of fire shot out of nowhere and Necrolai shrieked in pain as she was badly burnt. Lightning shot out and struck the Taxi Cab Monster hard enough to cause severe cracks in its armor. But the monster still stood and by a miracle, Necrolai still had her prize but she was no condition to continue the fight against the Rangers.

"You!" hissed Necrolai, as Natalia, Chip and Xander arrived. "I'll deal with you later!" She whistled and Taxi Cab Monster turned back into a car and Necrolai placed her stolen property inside. "Deliver the map so that I may have that glorious power!"

Before anyone could stop her, Necrolai set off a smoke bomb which made it impossible to see her and when the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Oh, man!" whined Xander. "She's gone! Now, what do we do?"

Necrolai had vanished with something important and they had no idea what it was or how to retrieve it so that she couldn't use it against them. This was not at all good.

"Now, we go to Rootcore and find out what Necrolai's up to," said Mason, grinning. He gestured to the camera. "Big brother was watching the whole time."

"Oh, sweet," said Chip, excitedly.

XXX

Later that day, the Rangers met up with Udonna to review the security footage from the parking garage. At first, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary that would be of any use to them but then Mason spotted Necrolai examining an old piece of parchment.

"Wait, what is that?" murmured Mason. He zoomed in and saw that it was a map. "Is that a map?"

Udonna nodded and then she frowned. "Yes, but there's more to it than that. It's a map written by the Ancients. Mason?"

"On it." Mason cast a spell that copied the map and made it materialize in Rootcore.

Udonna picked it up and when she examined it, she placed a hand over her heart and turned quite pale. "Oh my. Well, this certainly explains why Necrolai was so eager to leave. But I don't understand how this is possible. I thought this was lost."

Natalia frowned. "Why? What is it?"

"It's the map to the Fire Heart," announced Udonna.

"The Fire Heart? No way!" exclaimed Chip, excitedly. Then his face fell as he realized that he had no idea what the Fire Heart even was. "What's the Fire Heart?"

Udonna looked grave. "The Ancients believed it to be a source of tremendous magical power. So, they sought to protect it from the darkness by hiding it in a place of untold danger with clues only a great intellect would be able to decipher. It's been hidden for centuries and no one has ever found it. And now it appears Necrolai thinks she might stand a chance at retrieving it."

Vida slammed her fist into her palm. "Which means we need to beat that scaly overgrown bat to the prize." Vida was more than eager to go after the Fire Heart if it meant clipping Necrolai's wings. The Pink Ranger had been after some serious payback ever Necrolai had turned Mason into stone.

For once, Udonna did not encourage Vida's eagerness for battle, which spoke volumes as to the level of danger presented by their quest.

"It will not be that easy, Vida," said Udonna, gravely. "According to this map, you must traverse the Cimmerian Forest to reach the Fire Heart's location."

Ever the arrogant one, Xander dismissed Udonna's worries. "Oh, that won't be a problem. We like forests, don't we guys? I'm sure we can handle whatever boogeyman's out there."

Udonna's eyes narrowed and became cold, causing Xander to flinch. "Do not be so quick to dismiss the dangers, Xander. You are about to embark on the most dangerous journey of your entire life. This is unlike any forest you've ever encountered. The Cimmerian Forest has long been forbidden to even the strongest of magical practitioners and warriors for a reason. It is the place of nightmares. Not only will no magic work there, but the forest is home to dangerous and evil beasts, ravenous demons, sinking sand and much, much more. With this journey, returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success, your success will be to return alive. So, you must face this with the utmost seriousness and caution, otherwise you will never return. Is that understood?"

With the seriousness of the situation fully settled on them, the Rangers all nodded and murmured in agreement to Udonna's wishes. With no magic to help them and only the map to guide them, they could not afford to be reckless or unprepared if they were to survive the Cimmerian Forest and return with the Fire Heart. This was going to be their greatest if not their most dangerous adventure yet.

XXX

An hour later, the Rangers forced themselves to ignore the warning sign, forbidding entrance to the dangerous forest and began making their way through the Cimmerian Forest.

Natalia was taking the lead. As their magic was of no use to them and as Natalia was the only one with survival training, she was carrying a backpack with survival supplies: food and water, a first-aid kit, a Swiss army knife, tinder and matches, rope, fish hooks, a sewing kit, a flashlight, a compass, blankets and materials to make a shelter. She really hoped they wouldn't need any of it, but it was better to be prepared just in case.

"This isn't so bad," said Chip, a few minutes into their walk. He was attempting to lighten the mood as the forest was not only fairly dark due to the thick, binding tree branches blocking the sun, but there were also a great deal of skeletons lying around, both animal and human. "This is my kind of place."

"Well, it isn't mine," said Mason, grimacing. He shuddered as he narrowly avoided stepping on a black frog. "Ugh. I can't wait until we're out of this place. I am so not looking forward to this."

"I am," said Xander. "Hey, Natalia, since you're carrying all the gear, why don't I lighten your load a little bit and take the lead? I know how to read maps pretty well."

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Xander nodded and held out his hand for the map. "Sure, I'm sure. Like Toby says, I'm a born leader, and besides, I'm more than willing to help a friend. Please?"

Natalia hesitated but then gave in. If Xander was speaking true, then she could trust him to lead them through safely. But if he was just blowing hot air, she'd take back over and teach Xander a lesson. Either way, the situation would be handled.

"All right, but you tell me if you need me to take over again. All right? You heard Udonna, we can't afford any mistakes or mess-ups. We have to get out of this dump as quickly and safely, which means everyone else's well-being has to come before pride. Is that clear?" said Natalia, warningly.

Xander nodded. "Crystal." He took the map and began leading them through the forest.

Fifteen minutes, a chilly breeze, five large spider webs and animal skeletons, and unnatural noises later, Xander suddenly stopped in his tracks and held out his hand.

"Whoa!"

At once, everyone collided with Xander, not realizing that he'd meant "stop."

Vida scowled at Xander as she smacked the back of his head. "Next time, say 'stop.' 'Whoa' is for horses. I don't see any horses around here. Do you? What's the hold up?"

"I just wanted to double-check the map." Xander ignored everyone's exasperated sighs and annoyed looks as he reexamined the map and then picked the direction. "Okay, I've got it. We go—what was that? Did anyone else here that?"

Everyone froze as a particularly loud and threatening sounding animal-like growl hit their ears.

"Now that you mention it, I have thought that someone's been following us ever since we came here," admitted Chip. "But I didn't want to say anything because I _always_ think someone's following us. But now I'm thinking that I might be right because something is definitely off."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then they nearly jumped out of their skins as a familiar troblin swung down from a tree branch, smiled and said, "Hi, guys!"

"Gah!" Xander clutched his heart and took a deep breath to calm down. "Oh, it's only Phineas."

Phineas feigned offense. "Oh, it's _only_ the Rangers!"

Natalia chuckled. "Sorry, Phineas. We're a little on edge. We're on an important mission, trying to get through the forest. And speaking of which, what's a nice troblin like you doing in this deathtrap?"

Phineas giggled. "Oh, stop it. You're going to make me blush. But since you've asked, I was following you because I was following you because I was worried and didn't want anything bad to happen to my friends. So—" Phineas performed an amazing acrobatic leap through the air and landed gracefully onto the forest floor. "—I have come to offer my services in leading you through the forest."

Xander shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. We've got a map. We're fine."

Natalia held up a hand. "Shut it, Xander. I want to hear this." She turned to Phineas. "Phineas, you know the way through the Cimmerian Forest?"

Phineas nodded. "Sure do. I've been here many, many times. Sometimes, out of boredom, sometimes out of a desire for adventure. And despite all the crazy things that have happened to me here, I've not only survived but I know this forest like the back of my hand. I know where all the nasty things are and how to stay away from them. So, will you follow me?"

Not needing any further convincing, Natalia nodded. They had the map, but it didn't show them all the dark creatures and their homes or how to avoid them. Phineas knew the forest, which meant their odds of survival were greater if they stuck with the oddball troblin.

"Guys, I think we should go with Phineas," said Natalia. "He knows the way through the forest and the quicker we get through, the quicker we find the Fire Heart and beat Necrolai to it. Xander, I'm sorry, but I'm going with Phineas."

Phineas beamed. "I like her. She knows what she's talking about. Okay, so that's one. Who else would care to join us?"

Natalia joined Phineas' side but no one else followed her as they were unsure about trusting Phineas, a troblin who got beat up by mice, to lead them to safety. But that wasn't all. Xander had just taken a major blow to his pride. He felt as though he'd just been slapped in the face and told that he was useless. Who did Phineas think he was, taking the lead without Xander's permission? And what was Natalia thinking, just blindly following the troblin when Xander was the born leader and in charge?

"Wait, hold on! You're following Phineas? We don't need help!" protested Xander. "I can lead us through the forest. Don't you trust me?"

"When you're letting your ego get the better of you? No, I don't," said Natalia, bluntly. She wasn't doing this to be cruel. She was doing what she thought was best for their survival and throughout the time that Xander had been in charge, it had become clear that despite the Green Ranger's intentions, Xander had no idea what he was doing. Natalia wasn't surprised by Xander's behavior but she was still disappointed. It was great to be able to lead the charge but being a leader also meant knowing when to be a follower. "Look, Xander, it's not a sign of weakness for a leader to get help. Phineas knows the way. I trust him and I'm going with him. Is anyone else coming?"

"I will," said Mason. He looked at Vida and Chip, who were staring at him incredulously. "What? It makes sense. If Phineas knows his way through the forest, he can lead us out of it safely. He probably knows details that aren't even marked on that map. I say, we let Phineas take charge."

Xander looked furious. How dare they question him, who was the born leader? "Oh, come on! I can lead us safely through the forest. I'm a born leader!"

Natalia raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh, really? You're a born leader? What makes you one, Xander? Just because Toby said so?"

"Well, why not? That's how it worked for you! Udonna said you were the leader and that's what you've been ever since!" said Xander, angrily.

In Xander's mind, Natalia was being a huge hypocrite. After all, despite Natalia's prowess in battle and her skills, Xander couldn't see why Natalia was leader of the Rangers. It was only because Udonna had said Natalia was the Red Ranger that Natalia had even gotten the position in the first place. Natalia hadn't asked for it or worked for it. She'd just been handed everything on a silver platter, which was completely unfair in Xander's eyes.

It was the wrong thing to say as Natalia's eyes blazed like hot fire with anger making Xander flinch and step back.

"How _dare_ you!" Natalia hissed, furiously. "I didn't become leader of the Rangers _just_ because Udonna said so! I'm the leader because the magics chose me and I chose to accept the destiny I was given. I took control for the good of the team and everyone else who's depending on us to win this war. I work hard _every single day_ to be a good leader so that we can live to fight another day. I know when to take command and more importantly, I know when to listen to others and follow them, just like I'm doing now. Just like a good leader is _supposed_ to do. So, if you want to let your ego get the better of you by walking through this deathtrap of a forest without any help, go right ahead. But _I'm_ sticking with Phineas!"

Without waiting for a reply, Natalia stormed off towards Phineas and Mason followed her without saying so much as a word. They then waited a moment to see if anyone else would follow them, but neither Chip nor Vida joined them.

"Well, fine!" yelled Xander, angrily. "Go and get lost forever, for all I care! _I've_ got the map and I know _exactly_ where I'm going! I don't _need_ help and I don't need _YOU!_ Not as a friend and certainly not as a leader! So, GET LOST!"

"FINE!" yelled Natalia. "See if I care if you get eaten by a boar beast or a giant spider or whatever the devil's in this heaven-forsaken forest!"

"FINE!" yelled Xander. "AND SAME TO YOU!"

Without further ado, the two groups split up and went off in different directions. No one spoke, not wanting to set off the two angry Rangers. Chip and Vida exchanged nervous, worried looks. Natalia and Xander had had their disagreements, but they'd never gotten so angry with one another or fought like that before. Was it the beginning of the end of their friendship forever?

XXX

An hour later, it quickly became clear to Chip and Vida that Mason and Natalia had made the right call in following Phineas. They'd been walking for miles and didn't appear to be getting any closer to the Fire Heart than when they'd first started and what was more, Chip had been marking their way by nicking trees with his penknife and he soon discovered that he'd marked the same exact stump three times in a row.

"Uh, excuse me. Fearless leader?" said Chip, hesitantly. "I think we're going around in circles."

Xander rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We are _not_ Chip. Don't start up with me!"

"But we've passed this stump three times. I've even marked it. See?" said Chip, gesturing to the tree stump that had not one but three nicks in it. "We're going around in circles."

Xander sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you even doing something so ridiculous, Chip? Marking the tree. Come on! Where'd you get such a stupid idea? A comic book?"

Chip flinched as though he'd been slapped and hesitantly said, "Uh…Natalia told me…"

" _Don't_ mention that tyrant's name!" snapped Xander, angrily. Natalia this, Natalia that. Who cared about Natalia? Xander didn't! Xander did not want to hear about the Red Ranger or her so-called talents and skills. She was no leader. She was a hypocritical cow who deserved whatever fate she got. It was only right after what she'd done. "I know where we're going and we don't need any help from that cow! So, shut up and stop following her direction unless you want to go follow her into the pit!"

Chip looked as though he was about to cry and Vida stepped in.

"Hey!" Vida angrily stepped in and punched Xander in the face, sending him down and giving him a rather beautiful black eye. "Leave Chip _alone_ , Xander! Just because you're on the outs with Natalia does _NOT_ mean you get to take it out on Chip! He doesn't deserve to be treated like that and if I _EVER_ catch you acting like that again, I'll rearrange your limbs! And FYI, being a 'born leader' doesn't mean you get to act like a dictator! Chip is trying to help, which is more than I can say for you. And also, he's right. We're lost! So, why don't you just apologize to Chip and admit that we're lost?"

Xander glared as he stood up and clutched his bruised eye. "I'm not apologizing because I didn't do anything wrong!" he snapped. In his anger, Xander refused to see himself as anything other than the victim in all this mess that lay before him. "And I won't admit anything because there's nothing to admit! We are NOT lost!"

Vida nearly popped a vein. "UGH! You and your ego! We are TOO!"

"We are _not!_ " argued Xander.

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"We are sinking!" said Chip, loudly over their arguing.

Xander and Vida's argument came to an end as they realized Chip was right. In the course of their bickering, they hadn't notice the swamp sand pit, which acted like quicksand only much, much worse and they were sinking like stones into the muddy pit. Their argument forgotten, the three Rangers struggled against the thick, disgusting swamp sand that was pulling them down. It was not easy, as it was quite heavy and they could barely move. By a miracle, Chip managed to grab a hold of a thick, sturdy vine and held out his hand.

"Guys, take my hand!" cried Chip.

Vida grabbed Chip's hand and then together, they pulled each other out of the swamp sand. Once they were safe, they grabbed a hold of Xander, who was up to his neck in the filthy stuff and pulled him to safety on the outside of the pit. But there was no time for resting or celebration as Vida suddenly realized that the map wasn't on Xander's person.

"Where's the map?" asked Vida, frantically.

Xander frantically looked around and his heart sank as he saw the map get sucked to the bottom of the swamp sand pit. Refusing to give up, Xander tried to remain optimistic.

"Okay, okay, no worries. It's a tiny little setback, but we can get through this," said Xander, trying to sound cheerful. "A map? Who needs a map? I've looked at that thing a million times! I've got it all up here, like a picture on my phone." Xander tapped his temple with enthusiasm but neither Chip nor Vida even attempted to crack a smile.

"And I guess, that's supposed to make us feel better?" said Vida, sarcastically. She scooped up some of the mud dripping off her clothes and tossed it onto Xander's face. "Why didn't we go with Phineas when we had the chance?"

Xander looked affronted but not wishing for another black eye, wisely said nothing.

XXX

Meanwhile, Xander's band of misfits were not the only ones struggling through the Cimmerian Forest. Despite being the Queen of the Vampires, Necrolai was having her own fair share of problems too. For one, she'd had a late start after having to heal from Natalia's fire attack and the army of Hidiacs she'd brought with her were being slowpokes, which only angered her.

"For the last time, _hurry,_ you fools!" screeched Necrolai. "The Master will reward me when I bring him the secret to the Fire Heart! Quickly!"

Not wishing to invoke their mistress's wrath, the Hidiacs started to pick up the pace only they did it too late as suddenly, Aranea the Spider Queen, a very dangerous spider the size of a small elephant with large fangs that dripped deadly poison, suddenly shot out two lengths of thick webbing and took two of the Hidiacs into her web up above in the trees.

Necrolai gasped in horror before becoming angry. "Release them!" She attempted to blast the web with dark magic but much to her surprise, her magic vanished into thin air. "My powers don't work here! They're useless and so are the two of you! Ugh!" Without her powers, Necrolai was going to have to survive the forest the old-fashioned way and if that meant sacrificing a few Hidiacs on the way, then she was willing to pay the price. "Leave them! We must hurry!"

Quickly, the Hidiacs followed the Vampire Queen through the dangerous Cimmerian Forest.

XXX

Not long after escaping the swamp sand, Xander and his group found Natalia and the others about to make their way down the right-hand path in the fork in the road. Upon seeing each other, Natalia and Xander glared and looked away. After the fight they'd had, they weren't speaking to each other any time soon and no one could blame them. Some pretty harsh things had been spoken.

"Hey, guys. Whoa, what happened?" asked Mason, concerned as he eyed their weary faces and swamp sand stained clothing. "Are you all okay?"

"Yes, no thanks to Mister _Born Leader_ ," said Vida, as she glared at the Green Ranger. "We went in circles for an hour before wandering into a swamp sand pit thanks to his pigheadedness!" She walked away from Xander and looked pleadingly at Phineas. "Hey, Phineas, I'm really sorry for not listening to you earlier. Would it be all right if I joined you guys now?"

Phineas eagerly nodded. "Sure, the more the merrier! What say you, Natalia?"

"It's more than fine with me. Here, Vee. You're probably parched. Drink this slowly." Natalia reached into her pack and handed Vida a bottle of water, which she eagerly downed. "Chip, we're only half an hour's walk away from the end of the forest. Do you want to come with us?"

Chip nodded and walked over to them, eagerly accepting a bottle of water and a packet of trail mix from Natalia's pack.

Realizing he was losing his followers, Xander tried to remedy the situation. "Guys, guys, wait! Don't go. I know the way out, I really do! We are _fine!_ "

"Oh, he's right. You really are fine, because if you follow him down the left-hand trail, you will be likely eaten by a boar beast or the giant Spider Queen Aranea and her cluster as you enter her territory," said Phineas, before anyone could speak. "But hey, have a nice day."

If Chip and Vida weren't persuaded before, they certainly were now after hearing Phineas' dark description of what lay ahead of them.

"Guys, _please_ ," begged Xander, desperately. "He's just trying to scare us! I'm in charge and I'm your friend. Don't you want to come with me?"

"After seeing how your ego nearly got us killed? No way. I'm going with them," said Vida. She was done putting up with Xander's crap and unlike the Green Ranger, Vida wanted to live to see her next birthday. So, she was doing what she should've done in the first place and sticking with Phineas. "And you haven't been _acting_ like a friend, so why would I want to go with you? Humph!"

Xander desperately looked to Chip and tried to bribe him. "Chip, buddy, I'll cover your shifts at the Rock Porium for three weekends if you stick with me."

Chip folded his arms across his chest and pretended to think about it. "Follow you after all the nasty stuff you said to me and how you refused to apologize? Hmm. No!" Chip gave Xander a disgusted look as he stayed by the side of Phineas's group.

Xander felt heartbroken at having lost his friends to Natalia and Phineas but he refused to give in as he quickly regained his composure. "Fine. I'll just go on my own. See you all later!"

Without waiting for a reply, Xander stormed off down the left-hand pathway in the fork in the road.

XXX

Half an hour later, Phineas had led Natalia's group safely out of the forest and to a cliff overlooking a rock quarry. The skies were clear, the darkness was gone and Natalia felt her magic return to her. They were safe and had survived the Cimmerian Forest.

"Congratulations, you have officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest!" said Phineas, proudly. "Now, once you've finished your business here, simply use that tree down there—" Phineas pointed to the lone tree that stood down in the center of the valley. "—and you'll be back at Rootcore, safe and sound. Got that? Good."

Everyone quickly offered words of gratitude to the troblin, grateful that he'd been kind enough to lead them through the deathtrap forest.

"Wait, Phineas." Before the troblin could leave, Natalia pulled out a cluster of berries she'd packed. "Consider this a thanks for helping us. And I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please check on Xander? Make sure he doesn't get himself killed." As mad as Natalia was at Xander, she didn't actually want the Green Ranger to get hurt or worse.

Phineas nodded as he quickly gobbled down the berries. "Not a problem. I'll go find him right now."

"Thanks for everything, Phineas!" said Mason, as the troblin left. "Come on, guys. Let's hurry and find the Fire Heart and get out of here before Necrolai and her goons show up."

No pun intended, the Rangers weren't out of the woods yet. They still had work to do before they could return home for some well-deserved rest and relaxation.

XXX

Meanwhile, Xander was still sulking as he trudged through the forest.

It'd been quite a miserable journey after he'd gone off on his own. He stunk from the swamp sand, he was sweating like a pig and his legs ached like nobody's business from walking so far for so long. If that wasn't enough, Xander had run into scores of sticky spider webs, tripped over branches and roots at least half a dozen times, chased by boar beast that tried to skewer him, mistaken bad berries for good ones and gotten sick and tumbled down a hill which had led to a number of bad abrasions and lacerations and he was going out of his mind with no one to talk to.

It was all Natalia's fault. If she hadn't decided to follow Phineas in the first place and said all those lies, Xander wouldn't have had to go off on his own and he wouldn't have ended up in so much trouble. If Natalia had only stayed and followed _Xander's_ directions, everything would've been fine. But no. Little Miss Red Ranger had to go be a hypocritical cow and turn everyone against him. Who did she think she was, anyway?

 _Your leader, perhaps?_ said a nagging voice in Xander's head. _You've never had a problem with Natalia's leadership before now. Why should this time be any different?_

 _Because I took the lead this time,_ he argued. _I know what I'm doing! Natalia just thinks she does because Udonna put her in charge of us. But that doesn't mean anything! Natalia thinks she's special just because she got to be the Red Ranger, but that's not true. Being a leader's not that hard of a job. I was born to lead!_

 _If that's true, then why was Natalia chosen to be the Red Ranger and not you?_ Xander stopped in his tracks as he considered this. _You heard what Natalia said, she works hard to protect the team and ensure victories in battle. She's had to take care of everyone and carry the burden of leadership even though you can see in her eyes that sometimes she's scared. She puts everyone else's well-being ahead of her own and even pulls extra shifts at Rock Porium when someone on the team's sick. When was the last time you did anything for your team?_

Xander racked his brains, trying to recall when the last time he'd done something for someone was. When was the last time he'd done some extra work at the Rock Porium? Or just done his share of the work instead of "supervising." Or worked with one of the Rangers during study hour to help them master their incantations? When was the last time he led the charge and knew the best battle strategy so everyone would come out safe and victorious? When was the last time Xander had listened to someone else's ideas or suggestions for work or play instead of just sticking with what _he_ wanted to do? When was the last time he took care of someone, regardless of convenience?

After a good twenty minutes of trying to recall such an incident, Xander realized, with a pang of shame, that he couldn't remember anything of the like because he hadn't done anything but serve his own ego and self-interests for quite a while. It suddenly dawned on him what a burden Natalia must've had, as leader. What must it have been like, to come to a town she didn't know as a stranger and suddenly be plunged into a war she thought she couldn't win at first? To suddenly go from being independent and keeping only herself alive to having to take care of a team of people she barely knew as well as protecting a town she hadn't grown up in? She had to work every day to know who to trust, to be strong enough to ensure the safety and well-being of all the innocent lives depending on them to win the war against the Master as well as the team. It must've been such a hardship. But still, Natalia persisted and she stuck it out because that was the kind of person she was.

Suddenly, Xander regretted his harsh words and his inexcusable behavior, not just to Natalia but to the rest of his friends and he no longer envied Natalia's position as Red Ranger. Xander thought he knew everything but as it turned out, he knew nothing and should've listened instead of shooting his mouth off. Natalia was chosen to lead instead of Xander for a reason and it was a very good reason. She was what he wasn't. But maybe, with some hard work and persistence, Xander could change some of his less than popular personality traits.

"I've got to go back," said Xander, sadly. "I've got to go back and apologize to all of them." If Natalia didn't barbeque him and the others didn't kill him first, Xander was going to make the biggest and best apology in history and he was going to shape up.

Before Xander could attempt to go find his friends and attempt to reconcile with them, he suddenly found himself trapped in one of Aranea's webs and was about to be spider food.

"AUGH! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Xander.

Suddenly, as if answer, Phineas leapt into the clearing and waved. "Hi, there!"

"Phineas!" Xander had never been so relieved to see the troblin in all his life. "Oh, thank goodness. I take back everything I said. I'm so happy to see you!"

Phineas smiled. "Me too, Xander. Oh, and by the way, Natalia asked me to check on you. So, if I were you, I'd give her a _huge_ basket of berries to thank her."

Xander's jaw dropped. "What? Natalia sent you? Really? I thought she hated me."

Phineas waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, she doesn't hate you! Friends argue all the time. You just got to know when to apologize when the time comes. And speaking of time coming—" Phineas turned to Aranea, who was climbing down her web and screeching at Phineas to go away. "—yo, spider! Come and eat me! Once you've tasted troblin, other food will be a problem!" Phineas laughed and looked apologetic. "Sorry, Xander. I'm not the best rhymer especially at this timer!" He laughed again. "Get it?"

If Xander could've face palmed, he would've. "Yes, Phineas, I get it. Now, not to be a jerk but could we please focus on this nasty spider who wants to eat me?"

Phineas immediately snapped back into action. "Right! Come on, spider! Over here! Come and try a rare delicacy, troblin tartare!"

Phineas' taunting did the trick and within moments, he was doing a series of impressive backflips as he led the spider off the web and away from Xander. When the spider was in position, Phineas leapt into the air and then spider jumped after him, only to fall right into Phineas' trap, a giant and _very_ deep hole that he'd covered up with loose branches and dirt.

After having vanquished the scary Spider Queen, Phineas naturally celebrated by doing a song and dance. " _The spider fell into the bottomless pit! The spider fell into the bottomless pit! The spider_ —ooh!" Phineas was cut off when there was a great thud sound followed by a shudder. Cautiously, Phineas peered into the hole and winced. "Ooh, it was _not_ bottomless after all. Oh, boy. Is she going to be mad at me if she ever gets out of there."

But there was no time to dwell on that as Phineas returned to Xander and freed him of the spider's disgusting webbing.

"You okay? You look like Aranea ate you and spat you out," said Phineas.

"I feel like it and I probably deserve it," admitted Xander. He deserved everything he got after his behavior. "Hey, uh, Phineas, thanks for coming after me. You saved my life. But if it's not too much trouble, could I ask you one more favor?" When the troblin nodded, Xander hesitantly asked, "Would you lead me out of the forest and to my friends?"

Phineas looked visibly touched as he nodded. "Sure, Xander. I'd be honored."

Xander sighed in relief and gratefully followed Phineas out of the Cimmerian Forest.

XXX

Meanwhile, Natalia and the others were carefully making their way down in the quarry. Though it seemed to be deserted, everyone was keeping their guard up as they had no way of knowing if the secret to the Fire Heart was booby-trapped or if Necrolai and her soulless goons were close behind them or not. They were all on edge and more than eager to get what they came for and get back to Rootcore. It'd been a _very_ long day.

"Hey, guys, I think I've found something," said Chip. He pointed to some shimmering rocks just a few feet away. "What do you think that is?"

"My guess, it's what we're looking for," said Mason.

"Vee, Chip, care to do the honors?" asked Natalia.

Vida and Chip nodded and then they blasted and blew away all the heavy rocks by combining Chip's lightning with Vida's tornado. With the rocks gone, it was Natalia's turn to step up as the secret to the Fire Heart was trapped within some kind of goo that had hardened. Quickly, Natalia melted it away, creating a giant yellow-ish green puddle and leaving behind a cylinder container. As it was too hot to touch, Mason quickly cooled it down with a blast of cold water and then retrieved it. After opening the container, they found an old roll of parchment tied up inside.

"We found it! We found the secret of the Fire Heart!" said Chip, excitedly.

"And you'll wish you hadn't!" Suddenly, the Rangers were blasted with dark magic and the scroll went flying into the air. Necrolai then swooped in from above and snatched it out of the air. "I'll take this. Thank you, Rangers, for doing my work for me. But I'm afraid that the Fire Heart is mine. Hidiacs, attack the Rangers!"

Out of nowhere, an army of Hidiacs and the Taxi Cab monster arrived to take down the Rangers.

"Okay, that's it! I've had it!" growled Natalia. It was time to deal with this once and for all. "Let's Ranger up and clip her wings. Mason and I will take care of her goons. Chip, you and Vee get the Fire Heart scroll! Ready? Let's do it! _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

After morphing, Vida and Chip attacked Necrolai to try and retrieve the Fire Heart scroll while Mason and Natalia went after the Hidiacs and Taxi Cab Monster.

" _Flamma Aeterna!_ " Natalia sent out a powerful wave of fire that burnt the Hidiacs into and partly melted the Taxi Cab Monster. But in spite of the heat, the Taxi Cab Monster was still on the attack, causing Mason to step up to the plate.

Mason summoned up one of the biggest bodies of water in his life. " _Magi Staff! Aqua Vitam!_ " A giant tsunami emerged and splashed directly down onto the Taxi Cab Monster and then Mason plunged his Magi Staff into Taxi Cab Monster, setting off an explosion that destroyed it.

"Yes! Way to go, Mace!" cheered Natalia.

Mason just gave a humble bow in response.

Meanwhile, Chip and Vida were struggling against Necrolai, who kept blasting them with dark magic. She was about to take off with the Fire Heart scroll when suddenly…

" _Magi Staff Ax Mode!_ " Xander appeared out of nowhere, fully morphed and with his sword drawn. He plunged it into the ground and set off an earthquake that sent Necrolai flying into a pile of rocks and causing her to injure her wings. "Hey, guys!"

"Bit late, aren't you?" snapped Vida. "I'm amazed you made it this far on your own. Or did you actually have to ask for help like the rest of us pitiful mortals?"

Xander flinched. "I deserved that. Listen, guys, I'm really sorry. I really want to make it up to you all. I was a total jerk."

"Yeah, you really were," said Mason. "And as much as I'd love to listen to the new humble you, we've got bigger issues at hand!"

Mason was right, for at that moment, Taxi Cab Monster was being restored and enlarged thanks to the dark seal appearing beneath his feet, forcing the Rangers to Titan up. Once in Titan form, Vida turned into a ball, which Natalia kicked at Taxi Cab Monster after boosting Vida's firepower. It caused Taxi Cab monster to revert from car form to humanoid and left him vulnerable for the next attack that came his way. Quickly, the Rangers formed their megazord and injured Taxi Cab Monster once more with their sabre before destroying him forever with the Mystic Spell Seal.

Realizing she was outnumbered and outgunned, Necrolai decided it was time to split. "Time for me to return to the Pit."

"Give me that!" Vida jumped down next to Necrolai and grabbed the Fire Heart Scroll. After a brief tussle, there was a ripping noise and then Vida ended up with half of the Fire Heart Scroll. "Oops."

"Foolish, girl! Look what you've _done!_ " screeched Necrolai. With each party only having half of the Fire Heart map, neither side was going to be victorious in finding it first. "Koragg, I can't fly! Get me out of here, quickly!"

Before anyone could stop her, Necrolai disappeared through a dark seal with her half of the prize.

XXX

The next day at the Rock Porium, Xander was making good on his promise and more.

He'd made a very long, very meaningful apology to everyone, bought them all breakfast and lunch at his expense and was doing more than his fair share of the work at the Rock Porium. He was doing so much work, in fact, that the others had some extra time to kill during their shift, which was a nice thing to experience for once.

"Guys, I know I already said this about a million times, but I'm saying it again. I'm really, _really_ sorry," said Xander, his voice thick with emotion. "Being a leader isn't worth it if I lose you all. I was a really cruel jerk to all of you and you didn't deserve it. I should've just swallowed my pride and listened. I deserved everything I got. And Lia, I'm particularly sorry to you. _You_ are a born leader and that's for a very good reason. I also didn't realize what that must be like for you and I apologize."

Natalia smiled softly and gave Xander's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I accept your apology and I forgive you. And I'm sorry for what I said. I said some pretty terrible things."

"But true things," admitted Xander. "I let my pride get the better of me. Being leader is more than just giving orders and thinking you know best. It's also about knowing when to follow and listen. So, thanks for the lesson. So, are we still friends?"

Natalia nodded and then resumed her work. Regardless of any arguments they had, the Rangers were friends above all else and they would never let a fight really tear them apart.

Mason smiled. "Well, I'm proud of you, Xander. You actually learned something from all this."

Xander grinned and nodded.

"Hello, mates!" Everyone turned around and their jaws dropped as Jake Bonebreaker entered the Rock Porium. "My tour bus broke down and I thought I'd kill some time hanging out here while it's being fixed. Oh!" Jake's face lit up when he saw the cardboard cutout. "He's a handsome fellow, ain't he? So, can I speak to whoever's in charge for some recommendations?"

"Oh, absolutely!" said Vida, excitedly. She pounded on Toby's door. "Boss, Toby! You've got to come out here right now!"

"Why? What's— _Jake Bonebreaker!_ " exclaimed Toby, excitedly. He was bursting with excitement. "Holy cow! Holy freaking cow! This is such an honor! I'm your biggest fan! Sign my autograph book?"

Jake happily nodded and then went off with Toby to sign the autograph book and discuss business. It was truly the perfect end to a perfect day.

XXX

Meanwhile, Morticon was anything but pleased that Necrolai had only managed to return with half of the Fire Heart map and nearly destroyed her for it.

"And what do you expect me to do with this, hag? One half of the puzzle is _worthless!_ " yelled Morticon. "You have failed me again!"

Necrolai would've sweated with fear if she could've. "But the Rangers only have half as well! Surely, that is some good news for us?"

"Hardly!" scoffed Morticon. "I alone must have the power of the Fire Heart!"

"And you _will_ ," promised Necrolai, quickly. She'd been thinking it over ever since her defeat and had come up with a rather ingenious idea. "I have come up with a plan to defeat the Rangers…from the inside."


	8. Stranger Within Part One

**Stranger Within Part One**

It was just after nightfall and closing time at the Rock Porium.

The shop was cleaned and organized, the stock restocked and ready for the next day, the lights in the Rock Porium sign were switched off and the shop was devoid of life except for that of its employees, who were finishing up the closing and lockup so they could head out to Rootcore. Despite it being an attack-free day, there was no rest for the weary and there was more work ahead of them. After getting half of the Fire Heart scroll, they were working to decipher it and find the treasure before Necrolai and the rest of the dark forces did.

Natalia had just switched the 'open' sign to 'closed' when Lee-Lee appeared out of nowhere and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Natalia. Can I come in? I've got something awesome to show you," said Lee-Lee, excitedly.

Natalia blinked in surprise as she allowed Lee-Lee entrance. "Not that I mind when you pop in, but it's a bit late, Lee-Lee."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry for not calling ahead but one of my coworkers was passing these out after I clocked out and I just _had_ to show you," gushed Lee-Lee. She held up a flyer advertising new talent in town, DJ Fly and handed it to Natalia. "Okay, so I know night clubs aren't really your thing but I thought maybe you could make an exception just this once and all six of us could get together and check this guy out and go out for ice-cream afterwards. Maybe we could even go _tonight!_ So, what do you say? Want to come with me? _Please?_ "

Natalia looked regretful but no less firm as she handed the flyer back to Lee-Lee. "Sorry, Lee-Lee, I'd love to, but we can't make it tonight. We've…uh…got some extra work to do at a friend's house. But we should be free this Sunday. Would that work?"

Lee-Lee looked disappointed but didn't argue. "Okay. That'll be fine."

She sounded really sad, which caused Natalia's face to soften as she gave Lee-Lee's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Hey, don't look so glum. Just because we can't do it tonight doesn't mean it won't be fun later. I promise we'll all have a blast together this weekend. I'll even bring my extra helmet so you can ride with me on my motorcycle, if you want." As much as Natalia disliked night clubs, she was willing to put up with it for one night for her friend's sake.

Lee-Lee's face brightened immediately. Ever since their last hangout when Natalia had been generous enough to give Lee-Lee a ride on her motorcycle, Lee-Lee had been dying for another one. "Really? That'd be so awesome! Okay, you've got a deal." Lee-Lee squealed in delight. "Ooh, I can't _wait_ until Sunday. This'll be a blast!"

Natalia smiled and nodded as she went to collect her leather jacket from the break room.

Vida, who'd been listening from her place behind the counter, looked curious as she walked over to Lee-Lee and snatched up the flyer.

"DJ Fly. I've never heard of him," remarked Vida. Which was a feat in itself as Vida usually made it her personal mission to know of every musical talent in the city. For this guy to have slipped beneath Vida's radar made it all the more intriguing for her. "Is he any good?"

Lee-Lee shrugged. "I haven't heard him yet but my coworker swears by him. Says he's the hottest new DJ in town. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him." Lee-Lee was not being judgment by her last remark, only genuinely curious as to how Vida hadn't been the one to announce to the world of the new talent in the city.

Vida grinned a rather mischievous grin. "I'd better check him out then. Why don't you and I go out tonight?"

Lee-Lee's face brightened again but then she looked puzzled. "I'd love to but don't you have some extra work to tonight? Isn't that why we're postponing it until this weekend?"

"That would be correct. Vida can't join you tonight," said Natalia, making the two girls jump as the Red Ranger appeared out of nowhere. She gave Vida a warning look as she began escorting Lee-Lee off the premises. "We'll all go this weekend, Lee-Lee, I promise, but tonight we've got work to do and I _really_ need to finish locking up or Toby's going to have my head. Why don't you join us for lunch tomorrow? We can discuss more of the details then. Sound good?"

Lee-Lee nodded and then gave a friendly wave good-bye as she departed.

Childish though it was, Vida couldn't help but pout and make an impatient whine. "Oh, come _on,_ Natalia! There's new talent in town! Can't our plans wait until tomorrow?"

" _No_ , Vida," said Natalia, firmly, as she locked the door. "Look, I know you're not thrilled about this, but for the record, none of us are. There's a thousand other things I wish I could be doing instead of deciphering that stupid map too, but work _has_ to come before pleasure. We've got to beat Necrolai to the Fire Heart. Besides, you gave your word you'd help out tonight and Mason and Chip are already waiting for us at Rootcore. Do you really want to let Mason down?"

It was a bit of a low blow to use Mason like that but Natalia had no time for indulging in Vida's whims and she was prepared to use whatever was necessary to get the Pink Ranger to do her share of the work. Being a Mystic Ranger wasn't just about battling the enemy and coming out a winner, there was a lot of hard work and study involved as well. And more than that, a Ranger had to be true to their word as well as of good integrity. Vida needed to get that through her head before karma gave her a good kick up her backside.

Vida's face fell at the mention of her younger brother and she shook her head. "No, I don't. Fine, I'll stay in tonight. You have my word."

Pleased with Vida's response, Natalia gave a small smile and began switching off the lights.

"Since when did you become Natalia the Good Witch of Briarwood?" teased Xander, as he

"Since I kicked Koragg's butt when I became the Red Ranger," said Natalia. She looked at Vida, who was still glancing over the flyer for DJ Fly. "Vee, are you coming?"

Vida, who'd been trying come up with a plan to enjoy listening to the new talent and still get to Rootcore to help with the Fire Heart scroll, quickly nodded as an idea formulated in her head. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, why don't I finish the locking up and meet you at Rootcore in a few? I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Natalia gave Vida a suspicious look but after a few moments, decided to comply. "Fine. But you'd better be at Rootcore in fifteen minutes."

"I will," assured Vida. "Trust me."

Natalia sighed and shook her head as she and Xander left the Rock Porium.

 _This won't be so bad_ , thought Vida, as she waited for Natalia and Xander to leave for Rootcore. She tried to ignore the pang of guilt she felt from having told her white lie. _It's not like I'm really lying. I'm going to lock up like I said and I promised I'd be there to help, so I will. Just not right away. Besides, who's Natalia to tell me what I can and can't do when we're off the clock? I've more than earned this. I work hard to protect the world from evil 24/7. What's the harm in taking a little time to myself?_

Vida felt she'd made a convincing argument but deep down, she knew that she was making a mistake. But she was a grown woman and a Ranger. She could handle whatever consequences came her way. After all, she was _Vida_ , a force to be reckoned with. She could handle herself against anything, whether it was human or supernatural. Couldn't she?

As soon as the coast was clear, Vida used a spell to finish the locking up and then she magicked herself a night club worthy outfit. Within moments, there was a shade of dark pink on the edge of her bangs, white feather earrings hung from her ears, a silver necklace with a capital "V" hung from her neck and she was dressed in a knee-length, strapless, sparkling dark pink dress complete with a black jacket and black knee-length boots. She then called Lee-Lee and claimed that not only had Natalia let Vida off the hook for the extra work but Vida had some time to kill and was wondering if Lee-Lee was still up to checking DJ Fly.

Lee-Lee was only too happy to oblige and met up with Vida outside the club. Inside, the two girls found a dark room with a multicolored, flashing light floor and a shimmering disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The club was packed with at least thirty people who were dancing to the wicked cool music and DJ Fly was laughing as he bounced along to the new, original tunes he was playing.

"You like?" asked Lee-Lee, loudly as they danced.

Vida nodded as she shook her booty. "I love it. It's so hypnotic."

Lee-Lee nodded in agreement as she made a happy twirl. "I know what you mean. I could listen to it for all eternity." But the fun was interrupted when Lee-Lee's cell phone went off. "Hello? Yeah, boss. Are you _serious?_ But tomorrow's my day off! Why do _I_ have to—okay, _fine_. Since you've asked so nicely, I'll do it." Lee-Lee made an exasperated, angry growl as she hung up her phone. "Coworker of mine just came down with the flu. So instead of enjoying my day off tomorrow, I've got to cover their shift tomorrow, which means I have to hit the sack now. Ugh! Sorry about this, Vida. Vida? _Vida,_ are you in there?"

Vida appeared to be in a trance, as did everyone else at the club except for Lee-Lee, and didn't respond to anything Lee-Lee tried, which including yelling Vida's name and shaking her. Finally, Lee-Lee snapped her fingers in Vida's face, causing the Pink Ranger to take a step backwards and shake her head as though she'd just woken up from a dream.

"Whoa. What just happened?" asked Vida.

Lee-Lee looked at Vida in concern. "You tell me. You acted like you were on another planet. What's up with you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Vida, quickly. "I just got a little caught up in the music. That's all. I'm fine, really, I promise."

Lee-Lee didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? Because you don't look that great. Why don't you come with me? I can take you home, no problem."

Vida shook her head. "No need. Mason's coming to pick me up in a few minutes," she lied. "I'll be okay, Lee-Lee. Besides, I love this DJ. His music is wicked awesome."

Lee-Lee narrowed her eyes. "You _promise_ you'll be okay? Mason will come pick you up?"

Vida nodded and put on her best reassuring smile. "Absolutely. And if it'll make you feel better, I promise I'll call you as soon as I'm home."

Lee-Lee studied Vida's face for a minute and then nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Vee."

Lee-Lee waved good-bye and then left the club, not knowing that as soon as she'd left, DJ Fly disposed of the glamour spell and changed to his true form of a humanoid flytrap before infecting his hypnotized victims with a terrible dark cure.

XXX

The following night at Rootcore, Natalia and the other Rangers were still pouring over countless books, trying to find a way to decipher their half of the Fire Heart scroll. It had been a very long and tedious job so far and they were no closer to solving the puzzle than when they had started, which left them all somewhat frustrated.

"I give up," said Xander, as he closed up the book he'd been reading. They'd been at this for ages and had accomplished nothing. Xander was more than ready to throw in the towel and let the Fire Heart stay lost forever. "Maybe we're not meant to find the secret of the Fire Heart."

"Come on, don't give up." Natalia pressed another book into Xander's hands. "I know it's tough but we can do this. We're the Mystic Rangers and Rangers don't quit. Besides, think of the look on the old bat's face when we find the Fire Heart first."

Xander brightened up considerably at this and began skimming through the book.

"Nice speech, Natalia," said Mason, smiling as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Very inspiring."

Natalia smiled as she leaned against her boyfriend. "Well, to be fair, it's what I thought when Udonna told it to _me_ this morning when I was considering giving up." Everyone chuckled at this. "And speaking of whom…does anyone know where Udonna is? I haven't seen her since this afternoon." It was a little odd to not see the White Sorceress as she was generally always within screaming distance of the Rangers just in case she was needed.

Chip grinned. "She and Clare were working on invisibility spells this morning. Which could be the problem right there."

Knowing just how badly Clare's spells tended to backfire and that Udonna was most likely trapped in an invisibility spell, all the Rangers laughed.

Suddenly, the door to Rootcore opened and Vida wandered in, with a dazed look on her pale face. "Yo, crew. Sorry, I'm late."

Natalia's face immediately darkened with anger. "'Late'? Late is five or ten minutes, Vida! _Not_ a full-blown twenty-four hours! You are _beyond_ late! And what's worse, you lied to my face and had us all worried sick!"

Vida raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Lie? I didn't lie."

Natalia folded her arms across her chest and glared at the Pink Ranger. "Oh no? So, you're telling me you _didn't_ go to DJ Fly's with Lee-Lee after I'd expressly told you not to? She called to check on you, by the way. And according to Lee-Lee, not only did you lie about me excusing you from the work but you also lied to Lee-Lee, claiming that Mason was going to pick you up and that you were going to call Lee-Lee afterwards. You lied and you bailed on us. So much for giving us your word."

If there was anything Natalia had no tolerance for, it was being lied to.

Normally, Vida would've cared more or at least apologized but for once, she couldn't have cared less and she made no attempt to conceal it.

"Relax, would you? You're the Red Ranger, not my mother," said Vida, dismissively, as she placed her feet on the table. "So I missed one night of saving the world. Who cares? The world's still here."

Sensing a great fight about to erupt, both Chip and Xander backed off as they'd learned a while ago not to give Natalia any lip or to show her such disrespect like that.

Before Natalia could speak, however, Mason stepped in. "It's not just that you broke your word, Vida. You had us all worried, especially me. I left you a thousand messages and you didn't answer _one_ of them. We ever went out to look for you when you didn't come back by dawn. I was scared to death that something bad might've happened to you. If our roles had been reversed, you would've torn me a new one for such reckless and careless behavior. Does that mean nothing to you? Do _I_ mean nothing to you?" There were tears in Mason's blue eyes and he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

When Lee-Lee had called and exposed Vida's misbehavior, Mason had feared the worst. When he hadn't been able to find Vida at his house by morning, he'd asked Natalia to send out a search party to find his sister. He'd even considered filing a missing person's report with the police. But despite their efforts, Vida had remained missing until her sudden arrival back at Rootcore. And to see her be so flippant about their concerns as well as her behavior was deeply hurtful as well as disrespectful.

Vida winced and looked regretful as she rose up and placed her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Of _course_ it does, Mason. You're my little brother. You mean _everything_ to me. I'm sorry for worrying you. I didn't mean to." She pulled Mason into a tight embrace that the Blue Ranger returned.

"Just don't do it again," said Mason. His voice was thick with emotion and he was also muffled by Vida's shoulder.

Believing it to be safe now, Chip hesitantly stepped forward and said, "It's okay, Vee. We all make mistakes now and then."

But it was the wrong thing to say as Natalia's nostrils flared. "Making a single mistake isn't the issue here." Natalia turned to Vida and gave her a stone cold look. "The issue is that you gave your word you'd help and not only did you break your word, but you couldn't be bothered to call and let us know you couldn't make it or that you were all right! And now you're acting like an immature brat because you were lucky enough to not be needed in battle. That flippant attitude and behavior is inexcusable and I will _not_ tolerate it! Now you can shape up and act like you're part of the team or you can hand over your morpher right now and be suspended until further notice. Your choice."

Natalia had never resembled a soldier's daughter more than in that moment. Her tone gave no room for argument and she was holding out her hand as though she expected Vida to take the second option. At first glance, it might've seemed like Natalia was overreacting but her feelings were quite justified. Natalia wasn't just angry, she'd also been worried sick and rightly so.

Vida had not only lied and broken her word, but the situation could've turned out very badly. A Ranger had to be reliable, always within contact range and ready for battle at a moment's notice. What if there had been a battle during Vida's absence and instead of winning, they'd lost because Vida was too lazy to answer her summons? Or worse, what if Vida had gotten into trouble and was destroyed because she'd left herself vulnerable and she was never found because the Rangers wouldn't know where to look for her? It would've devastated everyone, especially Mason.

For a brief moment, Vida looked as though she was going to take the second option but then thought better of it and took the first.

"You're right. I messed up," admitted Vida. She sounded truly remorseful. "I should've just gone with you instead of sneaking off and I should've called. I'd be pretty ticked if our roles were reversed. So, I'm sorry. I promise, I won't do anything like again. I'll shape up."

"You'd better," said Natalia, warningly. She had no desire to bench Vida but she would if that's what it took to get through the Pink Ranger's thick skull. Suddenly, Natalia closed her eyes and clutched her head as sharp, agonizing pain shot through.

 _Hear me, Red Ranger!_ said Koragg. _Meet me in the glen for battle or all of Briarwood will be sorry!_

 _Fine! Just get out of my head, Koragg!_ yelled Natalia. Like before, she envisioned a blazing phoenix and the mystical bird's burning flames forced Koragg to depart.

When Natalia opened her eyes, she saw everyone's concerned looks.

"Koragg?" guessed Mason.

Natalia nodded. "He wants to battle us in the glen or he'll attack the city. We've got to go."

Everyone nodded and then raced off to the glen.

XXX

When the Rangers arrived at the glen, they found the usual army of Hidiacs waiting for them, except it was bigger in size than they were used to. Everyone took defensive stances and looked apprehensive, everyone except for Vida. The Pink Ranger stood where she was with an exceedingly arrogant smug look on her face.

"Let's Ranger up," said Natalia.

She and the others prepared to take out their morphers but then Vida stepped forward.

"Why bother?" A battle cry emitted from Vida's throat as she raced onto the battlefield with a speed no human could match and then she tore through the Hidiacs like they were nothing. What was more, her physical strength seemed to have increased because she managed to lift several of the Hidiacs up into the air at once before tearing them limb from limb, leaving nothing but residual dark magic behind. She then finished them off with the strongest tornado she'd ever conjured and emerged from the battle without so much as a scratch on her. It was both amazing and terrifying.

"I take it she's never done this before?" asked Natalia, shocked.

Mason stared in stunned disbelief. "Never," he confirmed. "It's…unsettling." Mason was proud of Vida and always knew she was a great warrior and she'd displayed great feats on the battlefield before but this was different. The look in Vida's eyes disturbed Mason. She didn't look like the big sister that Mason had always known, instead Vida looked like a predator who enjoying playing with her prey a little too much.

"I'm with you. She's amazing but this…this isn't like Vida," said Xander, in agreement. As much as Xander would love having someone with a power boost on the team, this wasn't what he'd hoped for. There was something wrong with Vida.

"Yeah, no argument there. Still, it _is_ impressive," said Chip.

No one disputed that as Vida rejoined her friends, looking proud of herself. "Booyah! And that's how you kick some evil butt! Am I right or what?" She high-fived her friends, not noticing the uneasy looks on their faces.

"Very impressive."

Everyone spun around to see Koragg standing behind, ready for their battle.

"Now how about a _real_ challenge?" Koragg leapt into the air and grew to Titan size.

Acting quickly, everyone Rangered up and transformed into their Mystic Titan forms.

"Excellent," hissed Koragg. "Now, prepare, Rangera! For this battle will be your last! Wolf Attack!"

Koragg's shield split apart and dark magic was blasted at the Rangers, injuring them. But they refused to give up the fight. Vida and Mason emerged from the blast and launched themselves at Koragg, attacking him from both fronts. Although Koragg was able to hold his own despite the double attack, he failed to notice the other Rangers. Xander leapt into the air and plunged his weapon into the ground, setting off and earthquake which sent Koragg staggering back and then Natalia blasted Koragg with a powerful fireball that knocked Koragg off his feet and disarmed him.

"Chip, Vee, fastball! _Now_!" ordered Natalia.

"You've got it, boss!" Vida twisted into a giant ball, which Chip caught and charged up with powerful lightning magic before tossing Vida at Koragg. The brunt of the blow sent Koragg flying across the battlefield and he struggled to stand but the Knight Wolf wasn't yet defeated.

"You have grown strong, Rangers, but do not celebrate so soon. I'm not done yet," snarled Koragg. Quickly, Koragg grabbed his shield and sword and thrust out his hand. " _Uthay Rejor Catastros! Samba Gunitos Equestras!_ " From a dark seal came Catastros and he joined with Koragg, creating the Centarus Wolf Megazord. "Now, you will feel my _real_ power!"

"Talk is cheap!" spat Vida. "We're not afraid of you! C'mon guys! Let's end this!"

Everyone nodded and they were about to form their dragon megazord but then the bright sunlight of dawn made its presence known and at once, Vida's body began to smoke and she screamed in horrible pain. Before anyone knew what was happening, Vida had powered down and was lying face down on the forest floor, shielded by the thick, shady branches of the trees. Naturally, this put a brief stop to the battle and caused much worry among Vida's loved ones.

"Vee, what happened?" asked Xander.

"Are you okay, Vida?" asked Chip.

"Sis, what's wrong?" asked Mason, worried.

Vida did not reply. She just lay on the ground which only added to their worries. But there was little time to dwell on Vida's current state as they still had an enemy to fight. Koragg wasn't about to end the battle just because one of the Rangers was in no shape to continue, something that Natalia was only all too aware of.

"Chip, get Vida out of here!" ordered Natalia.

Chip nodded and powered down, whereupon he picked up Vida's unconscious body and took her away to the safety of Rootcore.

Koragg, who'd been watching in curiosity, shook his head in disgust. "You lose one and you all quit? Pathetic! See what your pitifulness gets you!"

Koragg prepared to strike while their backs were turned but Natalia had seen Koragg's movements in the reflection of her sabre and she wasted no time in attacking first.

" _Phoenix Stellam Ignam!_ "

Natalia quickly formed a giant fiery star with her sabre and then swung her weapon, causing Koragg to get blasted with white-hot fire that cracked his armor and left Koragg on his knees.

"Attacking when someone's back is turned is dishonorable, Koragg. I would've thought that would be beneath you," spat Natalia. Enemies though they were, Natalia had thought Koragg a warrior of honor and held a small degree of respect for him in that regard. For him to act in such a manner was disgraceful, even for a villain.

Koragg's hand clenched tightly around his sword and he growled, "Do not presume to speak to _me_ of honor, Red Ranger!"

And with that, Koragg disappeared back to the Underworld.

XXX

With Vida too weak to endure the sunlight and as they needed to figure out what was wrong with her, it was decided that Vida would stay at Rootcore with Mason to watch over Vida while the other Rangers would cover for her at the Rock Porium. When Lee-Lee dropped by, they took the opportunity to find out more about what had occurred at DJ Fly's club. It wasn't hard to guess that whatever had affected Vida, it had originated from the club.

"Hey, Lee-Lee, did anything happen the night you and Vida went to DJ Fly's club?" asked Chip.

Lee-Lee's brow wrinkled in puzzlement. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Vida's been acting strange and she hasn't been feeling well ever since she came back and we're all really worried about her," said Natalia. "So, please think back. Was there anything in particular that happened? Anything that seemed out of the ordinary? Even the smallest detail could be helpful."

Lee-Lee paused for a moment in contemplation and then her face fell.

"Well, now that you mention it, _everyone_ at the club was acting a little off," admitted Lee-Lee.

Natalia exchanged uneasy looks with Xander and Chip. _Everyone_ was acting odd at the club? That could only mean more bad news. If Vida wasn't the only one affected, it could mean the start of an epidemic of the worst kind.

"How so?" pressed Xander.

"Well…it was like the music was hypnotic or something. Everyone was dancing but they had this dazed look on their faces. It took a few tries to get Vida's attention too, it was like her brain was on Pluto or something. I didn't feel like that but then again, I didn't stay long. I got a call from my boss and had to leave early." Lee-Lee looked upset, as though she was blaming herself. "I'm sorry. I should have made Vida leave with me. I shouldn't have left her there alone. It's all my fault."

Xander gave Lee-Lee's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's not your fault, Lee-Lee. You didn't know what was going to happen."

In spite of Xander's comforting words, Lee-Lee still looked miserable. "Is there anything I can do to help? Vida's my friend."

Natalia shook her head. As kind a gesture as it was, the last thing Natalia wanted was for Lee-Lee to get involved. Lee-Lee was ignorant of the mystical world as well as their secret and Natalia wanted to keep it that way. Lee-Lee was safer staying out of it.

"Thanks, but we can take care of this. But you've been a huge help," assured Natalia. "Vida will be fine, I promise. Okay?"

Lee-Lee still didn't look convinced but she didn't argue. "Okay. I've got to get back to work now, but call me if anything changes."

After promising they would phone Lee-Lee with any news, Lee-Lee left the Rock Porium and the three Rangers huddled together.

"Okay, that settles it. Vida must've gotten whammied at that club," said Natalia. It was the only plausible explanation left. "DJ Fly must be someone's lackey, which means we've got to find this freak and destroy him before whatever dark mojo he's infected Vida with becomes permanent."

"But what I don't get is why wasn't Lee-Lee affected," said Chip, confused. "She said it herself, she didn't fall under any dark spell. So, why is _she_ okay but Vida _isn't?_ "

"I don't know," admitted Natalia. It was disconcerting that _somehow_ Lee-Lee had escaped from the club unscathed and hadn't been whammied in the slightest. Either she was immune somehow due to a hidden magical talent even Lee-Lee wasn't aware of or Lee-Lee had escaped because she knew it was a trap and left before the trap was sprung. Natalia prayed it wasn't the latter as she had no desire to have Lee-Lee as an enemy. "But it's not important right now. Right now, we've got to figure out what Vida's problem is so we can contain it and protect her."

Both Chip and Xander nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so one night at a club and somehow Vida's gotten paler, sleeps all day, has enhanced strength and speed and is now sensitive to sunlight. How? What could cause that?" asked Xander. "And more importantly, _why?_ What's to gain from those symptoms?"

No one answered as Toby then showed up and they had to get back to work, but after Xander listed off Vida's symptoms, the wheels in Chip's head began to turn and he pulled out his _How to Spot a Vampire_ handbook and began leafing through the pages.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, there was great celebration among the servants of the darkness. After so many shameful defeats, it seemed that victory was finally within their grasp thanks to the Vampire Queen, Necrolai. She had gotten her scaly hands into Vida as well as many of Briarwood's innocent citizens, and it wouldn't be long before she infected the rest of the city and the Rangers. What was more, Morticon was interrogating Koragg over the Knight Wolf's methods in battle. It seemed that despite Koragg's power and having succeeded in stealing Udonna's Snow Staff, the Knight Wolf rarely finished a fight and he had yet to destroy the Rangers.

"Mighty wizard, don't tell me you let the Rangers get away on purpose?" demanded Morticon. "Why did you not finish them? Why do you not destroy them? Is it perhaps you _can't?_ "

Koragg growled and tendrils of dark magic emerged from his clenched fists, causing Morticon to take a step back.

"Do not question my strength, Morticon!"

"Then answer me!" yelled Morticon.

"There is no honor in destroying a weaker enemy! When they get stronger and they _will,_ only then will I silence their breaths!" hissed Koragg. "And even if that were not true, the Red Witch was able to catch me off-guard. While I will not be foolish enough to let that happen again, to let myself be destroyed would dishonor the Master and further hinder our plans for the surface world! I will secure victory for the Master but it will be done with _honor!_ "

Necrolai just scoffed. "Honor. Who cares for it? _I_ don't!"

Koragg pushed Necrolai away in disgust. "That is what makes us different, hag! And it is why you will never truly belong at the Master's side!"

Without waiting for a reply, Koragg stormed off to nurse his wounds and to strategize his next battle. Unbeknownst to Morticon and Necrolai, Koragg couldn't stop thinking about Natalia's words. As much as Koragg was loathe to admit it, the Red Ranger had been right to condemn Koragg's actions as dishonorable, for they were. Koragg wanted victory for the Master but he could not allow himself to act in such a manner ever again. Victory without honor was meaningless. And one way or another, Koragg's victory would be an honorable one.

XXX

The following day at Rootcore, Vida emerged from the guest room. She was smiling but not only was she still walking in an arrogant manner but her current complexion gave her the appearance of death warmed over.

"Good morning, Rootcore," said Vida, cheerfully.

Mason, who'd been cleaning his video camera lens, looked up and gave Vida a soft smile. "Hey, sis. How're you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm feeling _great,_ little bro," assured Vida. "My nap did me wonders. I slept like a baby." She grinned and punched an excited fist into the air. "So, let's rock and roll and get this party started."

Natalia raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Twenty-four hours of nonstop sleep is hardly what I'd call a nap, Vee. You slept like the dead. Are you _sure_ you're feeling all right?"

Vida nodded. "Positive, Lia. Trust me, I'm doing great. I'm just sorry I was so out of it. I mean…" Vida looked genuinely sorry and her voice was thick with emotion, "I wouldn't want to be out of reach again after I promised to shape up. Am I still in trouble for that or am I forgiven?"

Natalia made a dismissing motion with her hand. "It's in the past. Forget about it." She was still a little annoyed that Vida had snuck off and lied but it was low on Natalia's priority list at the moment as she was more concerned with the fact that Vida had been whammied.

"So, why don't we start off the day with you saying hi to your fans?" said Mason, as he switched on his camera and aimed it at Vida. "Smile, Vee!"

Vida grinned. "Okay, I'll show you this really cool new pose that came to me in a dream." Vida held up her hand and made a "V" symbol with her two index and middle fingers and held her hand in a sideways position.

Mason smiled but it looked forced as he glanced at the LCD screen of his camera. "Huh. My camera must be on the fritz. You're not showing up, Vee. Let me get a better shot." But after attempting to film Vida at different angles, nothing happened. Vida remained invisible to the camera's eye. "Hmm. I'd better run a diagnostic on this thing. You're still not showing up."

There was a hint of alarm in Vida's eyes but she quickly concealed it and tried to act nonchalant. "Don't worry about it, Mason. We can also redo it."

Upon hearing that Vida couldn't be seen on the camera, Chip decided it was time for the ultimate test. He'd been consulting the lore and going over Vida's symptoms in his head and had come to the conclusion that Vida hadn't just been whammied, she'd been turned and now it was time for the ultimate test. Careful, so that he wouldn't be seen, Chip pulled out a liquid candy blood bag from his knapsack and erased the label with a spell before offering it to Vida.

"After such a long nap, Vee, you must be incredibly thirsty. Care for a drink?" asked Chip.

Vida didn't even think twice before snatching the bag and tearing at it before downing half its contents. A moment later, however, Vida turned ever paler and spat out the red-colored candy juice onto the stone floor.

"Yuck! This is cherry candy juice!" spat Vida.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think it was actual _blood?_ " said Chip, innocently.

Vida stared at Chip like he was the world's biggest idiot and everyone else gave Chip baffled looks.

"Pardon me?" exclaimed Xander, as his voice became high-pitched.

Chip whipped out a business card from his pocket with a vampire stake and cross insignia. "I'm a card-carrying member of C.O.U.N.T.V., Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampire club. And I, my friends, have found myself a vampire— _Vida!_ " He gestured to the Pink Ranger, who had yet to react to Chip's unexpected announcement. "Think about it. Ever since she came back from the club, Vida's been extra pale, her strength and speed have been amplified, she's sensitive to sunlight and sleeping all day, _and_ she just tore into that candy blood sack like a vampire would if it were _real_ blood! Those are textbook vampire signs! Vida's been turned into a vampire!"

Chip paused for a moment to let the information sink and braced himself for everyone's reactions. When neither Natalia nor Mason or Xander moved or spoke, Vida immediately started laughing and tried to deflect suspicion off herself.

"Very funny, Chip. Good joke. Seriously. I mean, you don't honestly believe this, do you, guys?" asked Vida. "I mean, _vampires_. Really? They aren't real! Why should we believe that?"

Chip's shoulders slumped and he looked ready for everyone to laugh but a surprise came both his and Vida's ways when no one laughed or mocked Chip's theory. Instead, Mason began reaching for his morpher and Xander made his way to the pile of garlic seeds on the table.  
"I used to not believe in a lot of things before I came to Briarwood, Vee," said Natalia, carefully as she slowly made her way to the balcony door. "I've changed my opinion since then. Why shouldn't I believe in vampires? After all, didn't Necrolai introduce herself as Queen of the Vampires when we met her? So, if Chip's theory is so crazy, why don't _you_ prove you're _not_ a vampire and step outside into the sunlight?"

Before Vida could react, Natalia opened the door to the balcony, causing the sun to enter the room and when the bright, warm rays touched Vida's skin, the Pink Ranger's skin started to smoke and burn, causing her to hiss in pain, quite literally, and when she did so, Vida's fangs were exposed along with her now glowing bright red eyes.

Realizing she was caught, Vida tried to make a run for it but the Rangers were too quick. Xander snatched up some garlic seeds and enchanted them to grow like crazy and create a barrier around Vida's body. Within moments, Vida was surrounded by a barrier of fully bloomed garlic plants, which kept her trapped like a rat.

"You were right, Chip," said Mason, horrified, as Vida continued to hiss and snarl at the deadly plants. "Vida's a vampire."

Vida was a bona fide vampire. She'd been turned into a monster of the night. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

XXX

After Vida was trapped and she calmed down, it was revealed that she was still able to retain her humanity for brief periods, which gave them some hope that all was not lost yet. But still, no one was letting their guard down around the Pink Ranger, lest she manage to escape and wreak havoc on the city as an undead monster or worse, turn the other Rangers into vampires and force them do the bidding of the darkness.

At that moment, Vida was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. "I'm so sorry, guys. I never should've gone to that stupid club. I was such an idiot! How're we going to fix this? I don't want to hurt any of you guys. I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Who does?" said Chip. As cool as he thought vampires were in fiction, the idea of actual being a vampire had never appealed to him.

Natalia shot Chip a warning look before turning to Vida. "It's all right, Vee. It's in the past." As angry as Natalia had been at that time, it hardly seemed to matter now. "We'll figure this out. We just need to retrace your steps and go from there. Okay?"

Vida nodded.

"Vida, think very carefully, can you remember anything about the night club? Who turned you? Was it Necrolai?" asked Mason.

Vida shook her head. "I can't remember much but I don't think I saw that old hag. I _think_ the only ones there were me, thirty other people and DJ Fly. But I can't be sure."

"That's a start. Maybe DJ Fly isn't what he says he is," suggested Xander. "He's probably Necrolai's goon. Maybe he turned Vida into a vampire at her command."

"In which case, this is a magical infection, not a typical vampire turning," finished Natalia. It wasn't much but it gave them some hope that the situation wasn't completely hopeless. She turned to Vida, who looked more miserable than ever. "Vee, I need you to be honest with me. Have you fed yet?"

Vida frantically shook her head. "No, I haven't fed at all. I swear it. But I'm dying for a drink." It was good news as in most vampire lore, if vampire hadn't completed their first feed, the transition wasn't complete. But it made little difference to Vida who sounded like she was going to cry. "And I don't know how much longer I can hold off before the thirst overtakes me. I'm scared, guys. I'm really, really scared. Please, help me."

Chip's face softened and he stepped closer to the barrier before holding his hand up. He wanted to get closer and give Vida a comforting embrace but he knew he didn't dare. Vida was lucid at the moment but there was no telling how long that would last and Vida couldn't be trusted whilst in her current state. She might lose control and do something she would regret.

"It's going to be okay, Vee, I promise. We're going to do everything we can to help you," assured Chip. "Just hang in there. Don't give up. Promise?"

Vida nodded and the tiniest of smiles flickered across her face.

Natalia, who'd been quietly thinking for the last few minutes, spoke up. "We can't all disappear on Toby and we can't leave Vida alone, so we'll watch her in shifts. Lee-Lee said the music at the club was hypnotic, so maybe if we can come up with some really good sound blocking earplugs, we won't be affected. Once that's done, we'll hit the club and take this scumbag down. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and throughout the rest of the day, the Rangers took turns working at the Rock Porium and watching Vida while also working on enchanted earplugs. They all agreed to go to the night club after nightfall once the earplugs were finished but unbeknownst to the others, Chip had no intentions on following through the plan. Instead of waiting for the others to join him at Rootcore, Chip set off alone with Vida.

Chip was going solo because not only did he want to be the one to punish Necrolai for daring to hurt Vida but he also didn't want to see anyone else he cared about get hurt.

When they entered the night club, Chip was far from impressed. Not only was everyone in a hypnotic daze as Lee-Lee had said but the music wasn't even that impressive, at least to Chip.

"If you ask me, Vee, you're a lot better than he is," said Chip. Though it might've seemed that way, Chip wasn't being biased. DJ Fly had _nothing_ on Vida's own DJ skills. His work was amateur at best. "He really stinks, don't you think, Vee? Vee?"

When Vida didn't respond, Chip turned to his friend and noticed that Vida had fallen again to DJ Fly's spell. It was at that moment that Chip shoved in the enchanted earplugs and pretended to be in the same hypnotic state.

No sooner had Chip done this, DJ Fly reverted to his true form of Flytrap and then Necrolai appeared from behind Vida. She hissed in pleasure as she caressed Vida's skin like a human petting their dog and ran her scaly fingers through Chip's ginger hair.

"Good girl," crooned Necrolai. "You've brought another Ranger for us to control. Next time, bring the others and then we'll have _lots_ of fun conquering the surface world." She turned to her plant-like minion. "Do your thing, Flytrap! But leave the Yellow Ranger to me. He's all _mine!_ All the Rangers will be _mine!_ "

The monster bowed in respect to his queen. "Yes, mistress! At once!" Immediately, long, skinny white vines whipped out of his deformed Venus flytrap-like hands and pressed themselves into the other night club attendees. Within moments, everyone was infected with the vampire curse.

"Welcome to the dark side, Ranger," crooned Necrolai, as she stroked Chip's hair.

Suddenly, Chip slapped away Necrolai's hand and took a defensive stance. "Nice try, Fang Face! But you'll have to get up pretty early in the night to get one over on _me!_ " As Necrolai stared in shock, Chip smugly held out the enchanted earplugs. "Enchanted and completely soundproof."

When Flytrap's vines had infected the night club attendees, Chip hadn't been affected due to the magical protection the earplugs had provided. He hadn't heard the hypnotic magic and therefore, he couldn't fall under its spell.

But despite this, Necrolai refused to relinquish the fight. "No matter! If I can't take you the easy way, I'll do it the _hard way!_ Hiyah!"

A battle cry emitted from Necrolai's throat as she launched herself at Chip and then a battle went underway. Fast as lightning, Chip ducked just as Necrolai attempted to kick him in the stomach. He then blocked her punch and tried to deliver one of his own but the Vampire Queen was too quick for him. She dodged Chip's attempted blows and then the two of them wrestled each other to the ground until finally, Necrolai delivered a hard punch to Chip's stomach, grabbed Chip by the throat and tossed him across the room.

"End of the line, Ranger," hissed Necrolai. She was about to deliver the final blow but Chip had an ace up his sleeve.

"Think again, hag!" Quickly, Chip took out a small spray can and sprayed Necrolai's face with holy water.

Necrolai pulled back and screamed in pain and Chip quickly stood up, feeling very smug that he'd gotten another one over on Necrolai. But a surprise came Chip's way when Necrolai started to laugh and revealed that she was unharmed and unaffected.

"Nice try, Ranger!" cackled Necrolai. "Did you _really_ think it would be that easy? I'm the Queen of the Vampires! Your little vampire slaying tricks won't work on _me!_ "

Realizing that his plans for a simple vampire slaying had gone completely awry, Chip turned to Plan B and took out his morpher.

"How about a big trick, then? _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " After morphing, Chip took his Magi Staff and sliced open a cable. He then grabbed the sparkling live wire and redirected the electricity at Necrolai, who was thrown across the room and greatly injured from the force of the electrocution.

Necrolai clutched her injuries and hissed angrily. "You'll pay for that! Flytrap, destroy the girl! The rest of you, attack the city and when the sun rises, allow yourselves to be turned to ash!"

" _No!_ " cried Chip. He couldn't lose Vida. Not her.

Without hesitation, Chip leapt in front of Vida just as Flytrap attacked. The damaged dealt caused Chip to power down as soon as he hit the floor and then he succumbed to unconsciousness.

XXX

When Chip came to an hour or so later, he found that not only the room devoid of life except for himself and Vida, but Chip's body was in considerable pain from the battle but he was also secure in Vida's arms. She looked more like herself than she had in days and her face was etched with worry as she gently stroked back Chip's ginger hair.

"Glad you're back with us. How're you feeling?" asked Vida.

Chip shook his head to clear away the fogginess before replying. "Well, it still hurts so I must still be alive. I'll be fine," he said, half-joking.

"Good. Because now I can do this." And with that, Vida punched Chip's shoulder, not hard enough to bruise but enough to get her point across.

"What was that for?" asked Chip, baffled by Vida's behavior.

"For nearly destroying yourself like that, you stupid hero," said Vida. Her tone was serious but there was compassion in her eyes. "I couldn't move but I saw everything, so believe me when I say that if you _ever_ do anything like that again, I'll kill you. How do you think I would've felt if you hadn't made it? You can't do that to me, Chip! And more importantly, the world needs you to fight for it and to stop Necrolai. So, don't you dare skip out on us, Chip. Don't you _dare!_ "

Rare tears glistened in Vida's eyes. Chip could count on his hand the number of times that he'd ever seen Vida cry before and for her to do so now meant serious business.

"Vee…"

Vida ignored Chip. "I know you want to be a hero and save me, but _don't_. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice the one for the good of the many. Understand?" When Chip nodded, Vida's face softened and she gently hugged him. "Chip, why do you always have to be such a hero?"

"I'm not a hero," admitted Chip, as they pulled apart. He swallowed painfully and took a nervous deep breath before making his greatest confession. "I'm just a guy…a guy who loves you very much."

Vida was rendered speechless, which was a feat onto itself and then she softly asked, "How long have you felt like this?"

"Ever since we met," admitted Chip. He couldn't believe that after so many years of keeping his secret buried, he was finally confessing it at the most imperfect moment. But all the same, it felt good to finally tell Vida how he felt. For so long, Chip had been in love with Vida and everything that made her special: her bravery and beauty, her crazy spontaneous antics, her music skills and how she used them to make everyone happy, her fierceness and her loyalty to her loved ones. "Do you remember that day? We were six and starting kindergarten. The other kids were picking on me for wearing a superhero costume to school and then _bam!_ Out of nowhere, you appeared and stood up to them. You _decked_ Bulky for making fun of me and he was three times your size."

Vida softly laughed. "You wore that costume every day for a year. You would've worn it to prom if your mom hadn't put her foot down."

Chip's eyes glistened with nostalgia as he laughed and thought of those days long ago when life was so much simpler and carefree.

"Well, I looked good in it! But anyway, you didn't even know me but you told them I was your friend and they'd have to go through you to get to me. Then you took my hand and took me away to play with you and Mason and Xander and said we were going to be friends forever. That's when I fell in love with you and I've never stopped."

Vida chuckled and wiped her eyes of the tears that had fallen. Shen then gently cupped Chip's face in her hands and pulled him in for a tender kiss that he returned.

"I love you too, Chip," said Vida, breathlessly. "Sorry it took me so long to admit it."

Chip smiled as he gently caressed Vida's cheek. "It's okay. We both know now. And now that it's out, you know that whether you like it or not, and even if you're a vampire, I'm never going to give up on you. And I'll fight those that try to hurt you with my last breath. Will you fight with me, Vee?"

Vida's brow wrinkled with concern. "Do we even _have_ a chance?"

"Technically, no," admitted Chip. Statistically, the odds weren't exactly in their favor but Chip wasn't about to let some statistics beat them. "But we're fighting with our hearts and they don't even really have hearts, do they? And Vee, it'd be a shame not use your new pose."

Vida laughed and made her new pose as Chip proudly mimicked it.

Her spirits considerably lightened, Vida smiled and helped Chip to stand up. "Come on, let's call the others and take that overgrown bat down."

Chip grinned and then called for backup. Necrolai and her goon were going to learn the hard way to never mess with the Rangers.

XXX

After getting an earful from both Natalia and Mason for sneaking off and nearly getting themselves killed, the Mystic Rangers rendezvoused at the city square where Flytrap was commanding his army of vampire soldiers.

"Children of the night, go forth and destroy your beloved city! Go now, for at sunrise, you will all be turned to ash!" ordered Flytrap.

"Think again, Flytrap!" said Chip. "You're going down for what you've done!"

Flytrap growled in anger and launched his vines at the Rangers. Within moments, all five Rangers were trapped in his snare and the bonds were so tight, none of them could break the vines and free themselves.

Suddenly, Vida brightened with an idea. "I've got it!" Quickly, Vida transformed into a tiny pink butterfly, which enabled her to escape and then she plunged her Magi Staff into Flytrap's vines, cutting them down like a scythe cutting down wheat in a field and freeing the other Rangers.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, _OW!_ " yelped Flytrap.

Chip took the lead and fired up his Magi Staff. " _Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!_ " Powerful bolts of lightning shot out of Chip's Magi Staff, heavily injuring Flytrap and leaving him vulnerable to their next attack. Quickly, all five Rangers surrounded Flytrap and began pummeling him with everything they had, which ultimately destroyed Flytrap and left nothing but a puddle of plant goo behind. But the battle was far from over as a dark seal appeared beneath Flytrap's melted form and resurrected him, turning him into a Titan-sized monster.

"Oh, no you don't!" hissed Mason. There was no way Flytrap was going to win this battle. _No one_ messed with Mason's sister and lived to tell the tale. "Come on, guys. Let's finish this once and for all! _Galwit Mysto Prifior!_ "

Fast as lightning, the Rangers transformed into their Titan forms and then joined together to form the Mystic Titan Megazord.

When Flytrap shot out his vines again, the vines were cut down when the Rangers conjured up multiple sabers, slicing them down like flies and injuring Flytrap.

"Um, guys, we'd better hurry. Look!" cried Xander.

Xander was right to be worried, for at that moment the sun was beginning to rise. If they didn't destroy Flytrap then and there, all of his victims would turn to ash.

"Let's show this freakshow what happens when you mess with one of our own!" growled Natalia, as flames began emitting from her hands. She was more than ready to destroy Flytrap once and for all for daring to mess with her teammates. " _Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!_ "

As Flytrap began to charge them, the Rangers conjured a powerful mystic spell seal and then sent it to Flytrap. The result was instantaneous, Flytrap was destroyed and with his demise, the infected citizens of Briarwood were restored to their normal selves.

Now, powered down and happy the battle was over, the Rangers cheered and high-fived one another as they watched the happy moment from a nearby balcony.

Mason seemed to be the happiest as he hugged Chip and Vida. "You should be proud of yourself, Chip. You saved the day and I've got my sister back. I can't thank you enough."

Chip smiled as he slid his hand into Vida's and she intertwined their fingers. "It was my honor."

"Oh, I'm sure," said Mason, eyeing their joined hands. It wasn't hard to guess that Chip and Vida were a couple now, and although Mason was happy for them, he wouldn't be a very good brother if he didn't give his sister's suitor the shovel talk. "Oh, and, Chip, if you hurt my sister…"

"You'll kill me?" finished Chip, half-joking.

"Nope. _Vida_ willkill you and I'll just make sure the cops never find your body," said Mason, half-joking, half-serious.

Chip paled as everyone laughed at the terrified look on the Yellow Ranger's face.

"Hey, how about instead of threatening my boyfriend, we go celebrate?" suggest Vida. "I'm dying for some ice-cream."

Everyone agreed to Vida's plan and went off to celebrate their victory.

XXX

Later that day at the Rock Porium, life seemed to have returned to normal.

Mason was making another video diary, Xander and Natalia were working, Vida was dancing with Lee-Lee to some hot tunes playing on the stereo and Chip was carrying around a small black briefcase with the C.O.U.N.T.V. logo on it.

"Hey, so, Natalia, now that we've seen some proper vampire action, would you like to join the C.O.U.N.T.V. club?" asked Chip. "It could really come in handy the next time we run into one. And as a valued member of the club, I can vouch for you and get you a discount."

Natalia shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks, Chip. I've had my fill of vampires for quite a while." After having to save Vida from life as an immortal night demon, Natalia was more than ready to be done with vampires forever. She didn't even want to see Necrolai any time soon.

"Wait, wait, before you make a hasty decision, let me show you what your two hundred dollars will get you," said Chip, eagerly. He quickly opened up his briefcase and began showing Natalia all his vampire hunting items. "Three cloves of garlic, _How to Spot a Vampire_ handbook, bottles of silver and holy water, mirror, vampire paint and a—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. 'Vampire paint'? What's that?" asked Natalia, curiously. In all the vampire lore and appearances on television, Natalia had never heard of vampire paint in her life.

Chip excitedly pulled out a large spray can of sky-blue paint. "In most lore, a vampire can't cross running water, so in lieu of a replacement this paint is enchanted to act as a barrier against the undead. Just make a circle or a line and the vampire can't cross it. Allow me to demonstrate."

Chip knelt down on the ground and began making a circle around Vida. When he was finished, he proudly stood up.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Mason, as he put away his camera.

"Chip's showing me how vampire paint works. It's enchanted to act as barrier against the undead. So, if Vida's still a vampire, she won't be able to cross that barrier," explained Natalia.

"Ah," said Mason. Knowing that Vida's humanity was restored since Flytrap's demise, the Blue Ranger just chuckled.

"Hey, Vee, do we have any Coltrane on CD?" asked Xander. He'd been on the phone with customer and was covering the mouthpiece.

Vida reluctantly stopped her dancing. "I don't know. Let me check." Without even looking at the barrier, Vida raised her foot and attempted to step out of the circle to check the Rock Porium's stock of CDs, but instead the barrier lit up with blue, shimmering magic like the running waters of a river and Vida cried out in pain. Confused, Vida tried again only to achieve the exact same results. She couldn't cross the barrier, which did not bode well.

Upon seeing Vida's pain and inability to cross the barrier, the Rangers became worried. Chip hadn't been serious when he'd set up the circle but now it seemed that he'd been right to.

"Vee, are you okay?" asked Chip, worriedly.

Vida didn't respond. She just stood up and bared her fangs as her eyes glowed bright red.

The evidence was undeniable. Destroying Flytrap hadn't cured Vida. She was still a vampire.

This was not good.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Stranger Within Part Two

**Stranger Within Part Two**

Down in the Underworld, everyone was celebrating the fact that despite Flytrap's demise, Vida was still under Necrolai's thrall. It was truly a victorious moment, for it meant it was only the beginning of greater victories to be won. With one Mystic Ranger down, it was only a matter of time before the other four met the same fate. Either they would be destroyed or their magic would be used in serving the Master and his darkness. However it ended, it would be another win for the darkness.

"This is truly a glorious day for us! The Pink Ranger remains under my control!" said Necrolai, gleefully.

Morticon seemed especially pleased with Necrolai's success. "Well done, Necrolai! You have done the darkness proud."

Koragg scoffed. Proud? He sincerely doubted that. Necrolai had _one_ Ranger under her power. Just _one._ It was hardly a victory worth celebrating. The other four were still out there, free as birds and still posing a major risk to the Master's plans of conquering the surface world. And even if Necrolai had succeeded in ensnaring all five of the Mystic Rangers, it mattered not. For Necrolai's methods were far from honorable and in Koragg's mind, they brought shame and disgrace to the Master's name.

Morticon noticed Koragg's disgust. "Koragg, why are you not pleased with what Necrolai has done? As I see it, she just did you a favor. You should be _grateful!_ "

"Grateful?! I think not!" spat Koragg. "There is no honor in Necrolai's ways. What victory can come from dishonorable actions? And even so, Necrolai has won _nothing._ Entrapping the Pink Witch is one thing, but she has failed to trap the other four, who will punish us all dearly for daring to do this to one of our own. Necrolai is a fool!"

Although neither Morticon nor Necrolai were willing to admit it, Koragg had brought up a fair point. With Vida still trapped under Necrolai's dark spell, the Rangers would be coming down hard on the servants of darkness for retribution. And with their strength as it was, it was more than likely that they would succeed in destroying them all.

Necrolai looked affronted and opened her mouth to protest but Koragg stormed off before she had the chance.

"Pay him no heed, Necrolai," said Morticon. "Koragg knows not of which he speaks. Your actions will lead us to victory and bring us much reward from the Master. Now, go and continue your work at once!"

Necrolai bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

XXX

Meanwhile, after it was revealed that Vida was still a vampire, the other Rangers had acted quickly. After giving Lee-Lee an excuse for Vida's vampirism, they'd knocked Vida out with a sleeping spell and taken her to Rootcore where Chip had made another barrier, trapping the Pink Ranger once more. During the transportation process, Vida hadn't reacted to the sunlight which only further worried the Rangers that Vida's vampirism had taken a worse turn.

Soon afterwards, the sleeping spell wore off and Vida was not only conscious but also trying to persuade her brother and the others to free her.

"Mason, please, I know you think this is necessary, but it's not. I'm _fine_ ," insisted Vida. " _Please_ , let me out. I'm begging you."

Mason looked regretful but he was unwavering. "I'm sorry, Vee. But the answer's no. You're staying there until we fix this."

"Fix _what?_ There's nothing to fix!" protested Vida, exasperatedly. "Mason, how can you do this to me? I'm your sister—!"

"And that's exactly why I'm doing this," interrupted Mason. "Ever since we were kids, you've taken care of me and gone to extraordinary lengths to protect me. You've never abandoned me. And that's why I'm going to do everything possible to return the favor and get you back, sis. This time, I'm taking care of you. So, _please_ , Vee, just be quiet and hang in there."

No matter what the cost was, no matter how long it took, Mason was going to find a way to undo Vida's vampirism and get her back. It was no less than what he owed her after the last fifteen years Vida had spent taking care of and protecting Mason. Regardless of their bloodlines, Mason and Vida were family and family _never_ gave up on each other, no matter how bleak everything looked.

Clare, who bandaging a small cut on her finger, walked over to Vida's barrier and looked at Vida with great sympathy and pity.

"Guys, she looks really miserable. Maybe Vida's right. Maybe you _should_ let Vida out," said Clare. "Maybe she'll maintain control." But it was the wrong thing to say for as soon as Vida smelled Clare's blood, Vida's eyes turned red and she bared her fangs as she tried to break free of the barrier to get to Clare, causing the sorceress-in-training to jump back in terror to the safety of Xander's arms, who shielded her. "Or I'm completely wrong and you shouldn't let her out!"

No one disputed this.

"Guys, huddle up," said Natalia. She gathered everyone in another corner of Rootcore where Vida couldn't hear. "I think it's safe to assume that Flytrap didn't turn Vida. If he had, she'd be back to normal by now. Which, unfortunately, means only one thing."

"Necrolai turned Vida," finished Chip. "It makes sense. Back at the club, Necrolai did say that she wanted the Rangers under her control. She said we were all hers and no one else's." Although he hadn't been able to hear it, Chip had read the Vampire Queen's lips when she'd made the mistake of speaking in front of him. "But how can we know for sure?"

"Koragg would know," suggest Xander. "Natalia, Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes. Have you ever tried doing the same?"

Natalia shook her head. "No. I've responded to him but I've never been the first one to make contact." And nor was she keen on the idea, either. It was difficult enough keeping Koragg out of her head without making it worse by inviting him in. But as the situation was dire, Natalia knew she couldn't afford to be skittish. "But I can try."

Before Natalia could attempt to contact Koragg, however, a familiar voice piped up, "No need. I can help you."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, everyone spun around in shock to Lee-Lee standing behind them. She seemed nervous but unwavering.

"Hi, guys," said Lee-Lee, weakly. "Or should I say, Rangers?"

Udonna's eyes narrowed at the intruder. "Who are you?"

"She's a friend of ours from Briarwood," said Natalia, quickly. "Lee-Lee Pimvare. She's human." Although, privately, Natalia was beginning to doubt if any of that was even remotely true.

"Lee-Lee?!" exclaimed Xander. "How did you get here? More importantly, _why_ are you here and how do you know who we are?"

Xander posed good questions. Lee-Lee, a common human female, shouldn't have been able to find Rootcore, much less know that her friends were the Mystic Rangers. It should've been impossible. But miraculously, Lee-Lee was there and she knew their secrets. This was either going to be a

"Before I answer that, can one of you give me a truth potion or put me under a truth spell?" asked Lee-Lee, timidly. "I've got something important to tell you all. It's going to be hard to hear, but I need you to know that I'm not lying. And you have to promise to hear me out. _Please_."

Natalia and the other Rangers exchanged wary, puzzled looks but after a moment, they promised to hear Lee-Lee out and then Mason raised his morpher and said, " _Dicam Veritatem!_ "

Lee-Lee was showered in shimmering blue light and then she took a deep breath. "My name is Lee-Lee Pimvare and I'm not what you think I am. My father was human but my mother is Necrolai, the Queen of the Vampires."

To say that everyone was shocked to hear this was putting it mildly. Both Udonna and Clare looked horrified and took defensive stances. Xander choked on air and looked as though the rug had been yanked out from underneath him. Mason's jaw dropped and he was rendered speechless. Chip paled and looked as though he was about to throw up and he unconsciously reached for his vampire stake on his belt.

To know that their friend, someone that they had _trusted_ was blood-kin to the enemy and possibly a double-crosser as well, caused Natalia's brown eyes to glisten with hurt and betrayal but she did not attempt to hurt Lee-Lee. Instead, she quickly regained her composure and said in a calm, controlled voice, "You said you wanted us to hear you out. Speak. Quickly."

Taking the hint, Lee-Lee sat down and began telling her story. "I never knew my father. My mom had him turned into a worm when I was a baby because he tried to betray her. For years, it was just the two of us, scrounging for scraps and barely making it by. But my mom was determined to change all that. She loves me, so she wanted a better life for both of us, so she aligned herself with the Master and even though I didn't inherit her powers, she started grooming me to be her successor. But I didn't want a life of darkness, I just wanted my mom and I to be together and be happy and not hated so much. One day, I snuck out to the Mystic Woods and that's when I saw them."

"Who?" asked Mason, curiously.

Lee-Lee smiled softly. "The residents of the Mystic Woods. I saw how happy they were, how they embraced everyone's differences and how everyone was surrounded by loving friends and family. I would watch them from the shadows every chance I could, wishing I could have that. I wanted a friend, even if it was just _one._ Then one day, my wish was granted. A really pretty girl about my age was playing on her own and then she saw me and she invited me to play with her. She said she knew who I was, but she didn't care. She said no one should ever be lonely and if I was willing, I could be a good person and I could be her friend. You can't imagine how happy that made me. Finally, someone wanted me and I wasn't alone anymore."

Everyone's faces softened with sympathy at this and then after a moment, they all smiled. Loneliness, even in its smallest aspect, was something they were all familiar with. With the exception of Natalia, they hadn't know the level of rejection and hatred that Lee-Lee had, but they knew how it felt to be alone and how wonderful it felt when they were no longer alone and had someone who cared about them. Knowing this eased away any anger or betrayal they felt towards Lee-Lee.

"What was your friend's name?" asked Clare.

Lee-Lee hesitated but after a moment said, "Aurora."

Both Udonna and Clare looked shocked to hear this.

"Aurora?" echoed Udonna, in disbelief.

"You're sure about that? _She_ was your friend?" asked Clare, in disbelief.

Lee-Lee nodded.

"Why didn't she ever say anything?" asked Udonna, in a hushed, hurt voice.

Lee-Lee looked sad. "I wouldn't let her. Aurora wanted to tell everyone about me, she said they'd listen to her if she vouched for me. But I made her swear not to say anything. I was scared of everyone's reactions. I thought they might still hate me or worse, Aurora would get into trouble for being my friend. She was more than my first and best friend, she was the closest thing I had to a sister. I couldn't let that happen to her."

Udonna's face softened and her eyes glistened with tears. But she said nothing and neither did Clare, who also looked considerably upset.

"Wait, I don't understand. Who exactly is Aurora?" asked Natalia. Her curiosity was piqued and her heart was starting to race. "That's what you called _me_ when we first met at the Rock Porium."

Lee-Lee sighed. "I thought you were her. You look alike and you remind me of her. But if you _were_ Aurora, you would've recognized me."

 _Would I have?_ Natalia wondered. She didn't think it was possible that she was a former resident of the Mystic Woods but who's to say that she didn't know Lee-Lee in another life? After all, Natalia had no memories of her life prior to being found on her adopted parents' doorstep fifteen years ago. And bearing that in mind, Natalia was beginning to wonder if it was a coincidence or something more that she'd heard the name Aurora three times now and each time, it seemed so familiar, as though it was something Natalia should've known but couldn't. And if Lee-Lee _did_ know Natalia in another life, then it was possible Lee-Lee had answers to the questions Natalia had been asking for so long.

But as much as Natalia wanted to voice these thoughts, she knew it wasn't the time. Right now, they had to hear the rest of Lee-Lee's story and learn how to save Vida and then enact that plan before it was too late. So, Natalia cleared her throat and told Lee-Lee to continue.

"Anyway, when I was four, the Great Battle broke out and I didn't dare visit Aurora anymore. I'd kept our friendship a secret and I was scared to death my mom would find out. I didn't care what happened to me, but if my mom had known about our friendship, there's no telling what she would've done. She would've used it to her advantage and Aurora would've gotten hurt or worse. My mom kept me out of the Great Battle. I was too young to fight and she didn't want me to get hurt. But I knew, every day, what was happening and I couldn't stop it. Towards the end, my mom sent me to the human world, where I resided with one of her loyal servants. My mom was so sure of the Master's victory but she didn't want to take any risks with my life. That was the last I saw of her for fifteen years. During that time, I traveled a lot and I didn't have friends again. Then I came to Briarwood."

"And then what happened?" asked Xander.

Lee-Lee sighed and fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "A couple days after I met you all, she came to see me. I was happy to have her back. I'd missed her. I mean, why wouldn't I? I don't like what she does, but she's still my mother. She filled me in on the situation and who you all were. She said it was my destiny to be at her side and her door was open whenever I was ready for it."

"Did you accept it?" asked Chip.

Lee-Lee fiercely shook her head. "No. _No._ I didn't accept it. I told her I wanted us to be together but I couldn't go through with her plans for world domination. But my mom doesn't take no for answer. She said one day I'd accept because whether I liked it or not, I wouldn't find true acceptance in the human world. Even if I don't have Necrolai's powers, I still carry the vampire gene and I'll never be able to change the fact that I'm the Princess of Vampires. I didn't want to believe her and I tried to move on with my life. I got a job, I settled down and I pursued friendships with you guys. And I tried to bury my past."

"That's why you weren't affected when you and Vida went to the club," said Mason, in realization. Lee-Lee's immunity to Flytrap's spell made perfect sense now. "You _couldn't_ be affected and turned into a vampire because you're half-vampire." Suddenly, Mason's eyes darkened with suspicious anger. "Did you know who he really was? Did you know what he and your mom were going to do? Was that why you were so keen to go there and then leave early?"

Panicked, Lee-Lee hurriedly shook her head again. "I swear, I didn't know! I swear, if I had, I would have gotten Vida out of there. I never would've let her get hurt. I wanted to go there for _fun_ and I left early because my boss called me, that's _all._ I _swear_ it."

It was to Lee-Lee's good fortune that she was still under the effects of the truth spell, otherwise someone would've accused her of lying or working with her mother. But like it or not, Lee-Lee was being honest and there was no denying it.

"I should've told you all sooner, I know. I shouldn't have hidden, but I was scared if you knew who I am, you'd reject me and I didn't want to lose you guys. You're the best friends I've had in years," said Lee-Lee, as tears slid down her cheeks. "But when I saw Vida react to the vampire paint, I couldn't keep quiet anymore. I had to come help. Keeping my secret wasn't worth Vida being lost to my mom. So, I grabbed this bag and I followed you here. I know how to take Necrolai down and break the spell. I'm willing to help Vida. Please, believe me. Even if you all hate me for this, believe me when I say I just want to help."

There was a moment's tense silence as Natalia and the other Mystic Rangers exchanged a silent conversation. Eventually, Natalia stepped forward and broke the silence.

"I'm not happy you kept this from us, but I understand why you did it. I know what it's like to be judged for something you can't control and I wouldn't wish that on anyone," said Natalia, quietly. Her eyes glistened with tears as she thought of the few times her fire magic had been exposed and the harsh reactions she'd gotten for it. "You did nothing wrong, Lee-Lee. And coming here to help even though you feared the worst took real courage. I think I speak for everyone when I say that nothing's changed, Lee-Lee. We're still friends."

When everyone else nodded in agreement to Natalia's words, Fresh tears pooled in Lee-Lee's eyes as she ran into Natalia's arms and the two women shared a tight embrace.

"Thank you," said Lee-Lee, her voice thick with emotion. "You can't know what that means to me."

Natalia tightened her grip on Lee-Lee. _I know better than you think. If you only knew, Lee-Lee._ They were more alike than people were inclined to think. Natalia had known the pains of great rejection and loneliness before finding the joy of true acceptance, friendship and love with the Rangers in Briarwood. It was something that she and Lee-Lee both shared, but the blond girl had no idea.

"I think I can hazard a guess," said Natalia, as they pulled apart. "Now, you said you had a way to take down Necrolai and save Vida?"

Lee-Lee nodded as she reached into her purse and pulled out instructions for a Dawn Crystal as well as the ingredients required. "I love my mom but I wasn't stupid. I knew someday, I might have to go against her. So I held onto this. It's been said that only a Dawn Crystal can take down the Vampire Queen. My mom's invincible and can't be destroyed unless it's by her own hands, so the effects aren't permanent, but it'll bring my mom down long enough to break her control over Vida forever. I have all the ingredients, we just need to hurry before…"

"Before it's too late?" guessed Mason, paling. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Lee-Lee tearfully nodded.

"Then there's no time to waste," said Udonna, urgently. "We must get to work immediately. Or else, we will lose one of our own."

Suddenly, a fierce wind blew the windows of Rootcore opened and the pouring rain swept into Rootcore. At the sound of Vida's cackling laugh, everyone turned to look and saw that Vida looked exceedingly smug as she redirected the wind, causing the rainwater to wash away the vampire paint barrier, granting Vida her freedom. The entire time that the Rangers had been conversing with Lee-Lee, Vida had been hearing Necrolai's summoning call and had been manipulating the windy storm to grant her freedom.

"Vida, no!" cried Mason. Quickly, Mason froze the rainwater, making a barrier but it did little good as Vida turned into a tornado and not only broke the barrier but sent everyone in the room flying all across Rootcore, rendering all unconscious.

By the time everyone woke up, it was after nightfall and Vida was gone.

XXX

Necrolai cackled in delight when Vida arrived in her lair.

There had been a moment when Necrolai feared that Vida would not be able to answer Necrolai's summons, but the Pink Ranger had proven to be quite the strong and loyal servant, the best that Necrolai had ever had, in fact.

"Good servant," crooned Necrolai, as she stroked Vida's short, spiky dark hair. "I welcome to you to the dark side. You know, you should feel privileged. It's not every girl who gets to serve the Queen of the Vampires."

Vida's face was expressionless as she said in automatous tone, "Yes, mistress."

Subconsciously, Vida was trying to rebel and failing miserably. She was completely powerless and could do nothing but obey. Had Vida been in complete control, she would never speak to Necrolai in such a manner. By now, Vida would have been attacking Necrolai with everything she had and called in for backup. Vida was _no one's_ servant, least of all Necrolai's.

"And being Queen of the Vampires has its advantageous," continued Necrolai, as she paced around the lair. "I can move around openly during the day as well as during the night. And _I_ am invincible. Yes, you are a very, very lucky girl."

Once again, Vida automatously replied, "Yes, mistress."

Necrolai touched a finger to her chin and then she grinned as an idea came to her. Loathe as she was to admit it, Koragg had been right in his opinion about the Rangers seeking retribution. Necrolai had no desire to face that but nor was she a complete fool. If she could not have the other Rangers under her control, then she would dispose of them by means of her faithful servant.

"Your friends will be out looking for you. Tonight, stay here with me and when the morning comes, return to them and give them a gift. These." Necrolai reached into her storage compartment where she kept her important scrolls and tomes and other such magic relics and pulled out a bag of poisoned apples that she had been saving for a rainy day. "Regale the Rangers and the White Sorceress with tales of my defeat so they will not be suspicious and when the moment is right, have them consume the poison. And then return to me. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

Necrolai was almost giddy with excited anticipation. If this worked, there would no longer be any threat to the Master's plans. With the Mystic Rangers destroyed, the darkness would at last be victorious and would reign supreme for all eternity. It was the perfect plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing!

XXX

Meanwhile, after regaining consciousness it was decided that Natalia, Mason and Xander would look for Vida and try to get her back home before Necrolai found her while Chip, Lee-Lee and Udonna worked on the Dawn Crystal. Udonna had gathered the necessary ingredients and then they'd started. It was a long and tedious process as the making of the Dawn Crystal could not be rushed. The slightest mistake would ruin the Dawn Crystal, which would mean life or death for Vida.

"Purified flakes from a first snow…" murmured Chip, as he sprinkled the white snowflakes into the cauldron as Lee-Lee carefully stirred the mixture. He picked up some dark hairs. "Hairs from a bat's wing." He then dumped a vial of greenish liquid into the cauldron. "Blood from a ghost-vine plant." Chip then grinned. "Listen to me, I sound like a sorcerer."

Udonna affectionately squeezed Chip's shoulder. "You _are_ a sorcerer, Chip. Now, keep working. What's next, Lee-Lee?"

"Half a blind worm's sting and the juice of morning glory petals," prompted Lee-Lee. "Followed by half a bottle of owlett's wing, two cups of lizard's fork, a tablespoon of syrup of rosemary and a whole bottle of silver powder. That's everything, but each ingredient has to be an hour apart so the mixture can stew. Understand?"

Chip nodded and then as per Lee-Lee's instructions, carefully added each ingredient to the mixture an hour apart, allowing it to simmer and stew. Several hour later, the mixture exploded and was no longer brewing. It was time for the next step in the process, which involved adding the light of dawn which would complete it.

Together, Chip and Lee-Lee set up crystals of red, yellow, blue, green and pink on each of the Ranger's symbols on the table and then they aligned several mirrors. When at last, the light of dawn came, the rays hit the crystals, bounced off and hit each mirror before making a final stop in the cauldron. The cauldron and its contents sparkled and shimmered and grew hot with the light of dawn.

Despite the precarious situation, Lee-Lee and Chip couldn't help but exchange excited looks. This was a rare bit of magic most never saw in the lifetimes and more than that, it was sign of hope that things were going to get better soon.

XXX

Back at the Rock Porium, Mason was a nervous wreck.

They had searched all night, looking all over every single inch of Briarwood and the Mystic Woods, asked everyone if they'd seen Vida and had even tried using magic to locate the Pink Ranger but Vida was still missing. They went to Rock Porium to not only provide another cover story to Toby but to also see if maybe, just _maybe_ Vida had shown up. Sadly, Vida hadn't. By now, Mason was terrified the worst had happened.

"What if she left town? What if she was taken?" fretted Mason, as tears slid down his cheeks. A horrifying thought came to Mason's mind and he not only turned pale but also looked as though he was going to puke. "What if Necrolai's decided to _dispose_ of Vida?"

"Hey, hey, none of that. Shh," said Natalia, soothingly. She gently rubbed the back of Mason's neck until he relaxed. She then pulled him into her arms and cupped his face. "You can't be thinking like that. It's not going to do any good. Vida is still out there, I know it. We're going to find her and bring her home, I promise. Do you believe me?"

Mason sighed as he nodded. He closed his eyes and kissed Natalia. "I love you," he murmured. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," said Natalia, as she tenderly stroked her boyfriend's face. "I love you too. Hang in there, Mason. We'll find her soon. I know it."

"Find who?"

Mason and Natalia broke apart in shock to see Vida approaching them. Her coloring had been restored and she no longer looked vampiric in the least and there wasn't a scratch on her. She was dressed in one of her favorite outfits and smiling. It was as if nothing had happened, that Vida had never disappeared in the first place, which raised Natalia's suspicions immediately.

"Vida!" Without thinking, Mason ran into his sister's arms and pulled her in for tight embrace. "I was worried sick! Are you all right? Where have you been?"

"Bro, calm down, I'm fine," assured Vida, as they broke apart. "I had quite a night, but I'm okay. Really. Everything's good now."

Xander raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? Then where were you?"

"Necrolai's lair," announced Vida, casually. "She summoned me there."

" _WHAT?!_ " exclaimed everyone in unison.

Vida had been in Necrolai's lair and walked out without a scratch on her? Impossible! And even if that weren't so, how had Vida broken free of Necrolai's control so suddenly, much less left the Vampire Queen's lair without being caught or in a battle? It didn't make sense. This wasn't right. This was very, very wrong.

"How did you get out of there in one piece?" asked Xander, warily.

Vida's eyes sparkled as she grinned. "That old hag can't keep a good ranger like me down. It wasn't easy but I broke free of her control and kicked Necrolai's butt into next Tuesday. Now she knows better than to mess with the Rangers. But that's not important right now. What is important is that we head back to base and let the others know I'm okay. It's time to celebrate beating that overgrown bat. So, why don't you lead the way, bro?"

Mason agreed and they headed back to Rootcore, but none of them felt like celebrating. Vida didn't seem to be showing any signs of vampirism but none of them could ignore the feeling that something was still very wrong with this picture.

XXX

Back at Rootcore, Chip was pulling a giant, golden three pronged crystal out of the cauldron with a pair of iron tongs. It was quite a sight to behold as the Dawn Crystal shimmered and glowed with the warmth and hope that dawn brought.

"It's beautiful," said Lee-Lee, breathlessly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was beyond amazing. "You did it."

" _We_ did it," corrected Chip, smiling. "Couldn't have done it without you, Lee-Lee."

As much as Chip wanted to take credit for having created the Dawn Crystal, he knew he couldn't. The only reason they had this beacon of hope was because Lee-Lee had been brave enough to come forward with not only the truth of her origins but also the means of defeating her own mother. Going up against a loved one was no easy feat but Lee-Lee had accomplished it.

"He's right. You should both be proud of yourselves. You've done quite well," said Udonna, proudly.

Lee-Lee beamed under Chip and Udonna's praise and then a yawn emitted from her throat before she could stop herself. It was then that Lee-Lee's tiredness, the droopiness of her eyes and the tired way she moved around.

"Child, you're dead on your feet. Why don't you get some sleep? I have a spare room you can use," offered Udonna.

Lee-Lee looked surprised and then hesitant. "You sure? I don't want to put you out. And besides, I should stay and help. You guys might need me."

Despite her exhaustion, Lee-Lee was still keen on helping. It was an admirable quality but Lee-Lee had done her part and more and her exhaustion wasn't going to do her or anyone else

"It's no trouble. Besides, you've more than earned a rest after all the work you've done," assured Udonna.

"Yeah, she's right. Go get some sleep. You've done enough," added Chip. "I can take things over from here. I'll let you know if we need you or if anything changes, I promise."

Lee-Lee hesitated again but after a little more encouragement from Udonna and Chip, she finally relented and went to take a nap.

No sooner had Lee-Lee departed, a voice said, "Knock-knock!" Then the door to Rootcore opened and all the other Rangers, Vida included, came in.

"Vee!" Chip dropped the Dawn Crystal into Udonna's hands and ran to his girlfriend. He swept Vida into his arms, lifted her into the air and hugged her tight. It should've been a happy moment but when their hug ended, Chip's brow wrinkled in confusion. The embrace wasn't like Vida's embrace. This was wrong. "Are you all right?"

"All right? She took down Necrolai all by herself," said Natalia.

Judging from the look on Natalia's face, it was clear she wasn't buying it and Chip couldn't blame her. Vida had been under Necrolai's spell for days and then just out of the blue, broke free and defeated the Vampire Queen solo? Also, since when did Vida accomplish anything without giving an extremely detailed account of it? It didn't make any sense.

"Why didn't you call? We all wanted to help," said Chip.

"I know, but it was my problem," said Vida, casually as she smirked. "You know me."

Udonna looked wary as she said, "Defeating Necrolai all on your own. That's quite a feat. Must've been _quite_ the battle."

Hoping he was wrong, Chip put another test forward. "Hail Vida, vampire slayer!" Chip did Vida's new pose, praying Vida would mimic it but she didn't even acknowledge it.

"Vampire slayer…" Vida reached into her bag and pulled out a beautiful dark red apple. "…and gift giver. I picked you all a little something. A gift from me to all of you, my best friends in the whole world." One by one, she passed them out to everyone, including Udonna. And then she held her own out like someone holding a champagne glass for a toast. "To the Rangers!"

But no one joined in Vida's toast. Everyone looked more suspicious than ever. Mason actually looked sickened and Chip angry.

"You're not Vida!" said Chip, as he tossed his apple onto the ground.

Vida stared in confusion and then she laughed. "Okay, I think someone's taken one too many blows to the head lately. Of _course_ I'm Vida, Chip. Who else would I be?"

"Then why didn't you recognize the pose?" challenged Chip. "And you couldn't have _picked_ the apples because these apples aren't grown in Briarwood. And you want to know what else? That embrace wasn't Vida's embrace! Drop your apples!" Chip ran to everyone and forced them to drop the produce onto the floor. "This isn't Vida!"  
"He's right. Vida would never give _me_ apples when she knows full well that I never eat them because I'm allergic!" added Mason, as his eyes darkened with anger and he furiously tossed his apple onto the stone floor.

Mason had discovered his apple allergy as a child when Vida had split one with him during snack time as children. Mason had had a horrible reaction to the red fruit and Vida had sworn to never bring another apple anywhere near her brother again after that. For Vida to break that vow could only mean one thing: Vida was still a vampire under Necrolai's thrall.

Much to everyone's dismay, their suspicions about Vida proved to be correct when the fallen apples on the floor turned pitch black and then melted like acid, creating quite a dark and disgusting mess and exposing the poison.

Realizing she was caught, Vida ran for it.

XXX

Unwilling to lose Vida again, the Rangers chased Vida through the Mystic Woods and into the city. The chase seemed to go on for miles but then suddenly came to a halt when Vida reached the city square and then Mason called out, "Vida, stop! There's nowhere else to run!"

Vida grinned an evil grin as she faced them. "You are so right! Here they are, my queen!"

Suddenly, Necrolai emerged from a dark seal and cackled. "Good servant. _Very_ good servant. Now, destroy them!"

Vida nodded. "Yes, mistress. _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " And with that, Vida morphed and charged at her former allies.

"Chip, get Necrolai. We'll deal with Vida," said Natalia. "Ready, guys? _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " This battle was going to be one of their hardest, but one way or another, however it ended, whether they won and saved Vida or lost in more ways than one, it was going to be over after that day.

As soon as everyone morphed, they split up. Natalia, Mason and Xander fought against Vida. Normally, the three of them combined with Natalia's training should've been more than enough to keep Vida contained and under control but with Vida's strength and speed amplified by Necrolai's darkness, the Pink Ranger was proving to be more than a match for the three Rangers. Still, none of them gave up and at the very least, they were succeeding in keeping Vida away from Necrolai.

The battle reached a point when Natalia rolled over and kicked Vida hard, just as Vida leapt into the air to attack from above. She managed to kick Vida across the courtyard, giving Mason opportunity to try and reason with his sister.

"Vida, stop!" begged Mason, as he grabbed his sister's shoulders. For a moment, Vida did not struggle, which gave Mason hope that just maybe, he could get through to his sibling. "Sis, please, stop! This isn't you! Try and remember! It's _us_ , your friends, your _brother!_ I know you can fight this!"

Vida's body briefly went limp. "Mason…?" she whispered.

Mason's heart leapt. "Vee?"

Was it possible? Had Mason gotten through to his sister?

But any hope Mason had quickly went out the window when Vida's body tensed and she delivered a swift and painful head butt to Mason's head before wrenching herself free of Mason's grip and resuming her attack on Xander and Natalia.

"You waste your breath trying to convert me! I am no longer one of you!" declared Vida, as she continued beating her former friends. "My duty is to serve and protect my queen! Hiyah!"

Realizing that he could not get through to Vida and knowing that she wouldn't want to live knowing she was the cause of someone else's destruction, Mason drew his Magi Staff and prayed for forgiveness before launching himself into battle. He had no desire to hold back, but if it meant stopping Vida and Necrolai then there was no choice.

Was this the end of the Mystic Rangers?

XXX

Chip's heart pounded and he could feel his exhaustion begin to claim him but the Yellow Ranger refused to give up as he fiercely fought against Necrolai. He had to keep on going, no matter how bad his injuries were or how tired he was. Vida was depending on him to defeat the Vampire Queen so she could be free. He _would not_ give up. He wouldn't!

As soon as he had the chance, Chip grabbed Necrolai's arm and twisted it back, causing the Vampire Queen to cry out in pain. "Let Vida go, you hag! Turn her back! _NOW!_ "

"NEVER!" screeched Necrolai. She wrenched herself free, punched Chip in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat before tossing him across the battlefield like a ragdoll. "Is that all you've got, Ranger? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Chip angrily clenched his hand into a fist before he took out the Dawn Crystal. "Don't count me out of the fight yet, hag! Look at what I've got!"

Necrolai's eyes narrowed. "What is _that?!_ " she demanded.

"Oh, just your run-of-the-mill Dawn Crystal!" said Chip, smugly. "It may not destroy you forever but it'll destroy you long enough to free Vida!" He laughed smugly as he attached the Dawn Crystal to the tip of his crossbow. "Now, you're going to pay for what you've done!"

Chip prepared to fire, but a surprise came his way when Necrolai enacted her backup plan. "Sorry to spoil your plans!" The Vampire Queen snapped her fingers and then Vida left the battle with the other three Rangers before protectively shielding Necrolai with her own body.

"Stay back! I will not let you harm my queen!" yelled Vida, as she took a defensive stance.

 _No. No! This can't be happening_. Chip hesitantly lowered his crossbow. "C'mon, Vee, get out of the way."

Necrolai gave a smug laugh. "Get him, my servant!"

"Yes, mistress! Hiyah!" Before Chip knew what was happening, he was being blasted with Vida's magic before she proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. Within moments, Chip was on the ground, powered down and badly injured and Vida was kneeling beside him, her helmet was gone as she wished to look her enemy in the eye before making the final blow.

Necrolai laughed. "So long, Ranger! Finish him off!"

Natalia, Xander and Mason, all of whom had gathered to help despite their extensive injuries and tiredness, could only watch in horror as Vida raised her Magi Staff and prepared to strike but before she could, Chip reached up and touched Vida's face.

"Vee, I know you're still in there somewhere. However this ends, know that I forgive you and I will never stop loving you." Without hesitation, Chip reached up and kissed Vida soundly, pouring every ounce of love he had into that kiss. Even if he was about to be destroyed, Chip refused to go out without making sure Vida knew how much he loved her.

Suddenly, both Chip and Vida were engulfed in bright, healing light and when it faded, Chip was not only healed and kneeling, but the spark, the fire that made Vida who she was, had returned to Vida's eyes and she was looking at Chip with pure love and affection.

"What is this?" screeched Necrolai, horrified. "Servant, destroy him!"

But despite having given the order, Vida did not obey, which caused Natalia and the others to cheer in joy at their victory.

"Vee?" gasped Chip, in hopeful disbelief.

Vida nodded and laughed through her happy tears. "You saved me, Chip."

For a moment, Chip was at a loss to explain how this was possible and then it came to him. True Love's Kiss was said to be the one thing powerful enough to forever bind or break any spell. When Chip had poured all his love for Vida into what he thought would be their final kiss, he had unknowingly saved Vida from Necrolai's dark curse.

Chip smiled as they stood up. "I guess I did."

"Impossible!" screeched Necrolai. "True love cannot break my powers! Destroy him, my servant! _DESTROY HIM!_ "

Remember they still had a battle to finish and a Vampire Queen's wings to clip, Chip and Vida's eyes darkened with anger as they morphed again and took defensive stances.

"Care to do the honors, Vee?"

Vida grinned beneath her helmet as she took the offered crossbow and Dawn Crystal from Chip. "My pleasure. Mess with me, will you, fang brain? Take this! _Magi Staff, Power Up!_ "

The Dawn Crystal in the crossbow sparkled to life with powerful light magic and then Vida fired it at Necrolai.

The result was instantaneous. The Dawn Crystal exploded on contact and not only drained Necrolai's strength but also gravely injured her. Dark magic sparked and spurted out of Necrolai's body as she fell to her knees in agony. Despite this, the battle wasn't yet over and Necrolai proved this by rising to her feet after some struggle and then she charged straight for the Rangers.

"Let's finish this up, guys!" said Mason. One way or another, Necrolai was going down for what she'd done to Vida and never again would she ever dare to put one of them under her dark thrall.

Everyone joined their Magi Staffs together. " _Magi Staff, Full Power! Blue Ranger!_ "

The Rangers' Magi Staffs joined as one and then the spell caused them to spin and power up. All the magic went into Mason's Magi Staff and then he spun it around before tossing it at Necrolai. Within moments, she was engulfed in dark red light that sparked and split like lightning and then she screamed as she exploded into nothing.

"We did it!"

With Necrolai defeated and out of commission for who knew how long and the restoration of Vida's humanity, the Rangers all cheered and shared in a tight group hug while applauding each other's efforts in their victory against the darkness.

"I missed you so much. It's good to have you back, sis," said Mason, as they embraced.

"It's good to _be_ back, bro," said Vida, sighing in relief. After having walked on the darker side, Vida was all too happy to be back on the good one. Never again would she fall into such a dark trap. And also, Vida was more than done with anything vampire related for _quite_ a while, if not forever. "Thanks for not giving up on me, guys. I couldn't have done this without you."

"What're friends for, if not for saving each other?" said Xander, happily.

"No. It's what _family_ is for," corrected Natalia. The Mystic Rangers were far more than just a team of friends who protected the worlds. They were comrades in arms, family in all but blood. And family never gave up.

"And boyfriends," added Chip, as everyone laughed.

Suddenly, the celebrations came to a halt as the ground shook as if from an earthquake and then Koragg came into view, Titan-sized and ready for battle.

"Koragg! What do you want?" demanded Natalia, as she took a defensive stance. As if she couldn't guess. But she was amazed at Koragg's audacity. Was the Knight Wolf out of his mind or did he seriously want a battle after having just witnessed Necrolai's humiliating defeat? "Another battle?"

"What do you think, Red Witch?" growled Koragg. "You five have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai. _This_ is what I have waited for! _Uthay Rejor Catastros! Samba Gunitos Equestras!_ " Koragg conjured a dark seal and bonded with his steed, Catastros, forming his dark Centaur Megazord.

Despite everyone's injuries and exhaustion, the Rangers did not hesitate to meet Koragg in battle. It was the only way to protect the people of Briarwood and beyond. Quickly, the Rangers transformed into their Mystic Titans forms and then into their dragon megazord.

" _Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!_ "

" _Dark Magic Spell Seal!_ "

When the two spell seals were sent out, each spell seal hit their intended target and delivered considerable damage to both parties.

Under normal circumstances, they could've withstood it easily, but that was not the case this time. With the Rangers already injured from the battle with Necrolai, the damage from dark spell seal, the damage was considerably worse this time and in their current state, the odds of them surviving the fight against Koragg were slim.

"Is it just me or does Koragg seem stronger this time?" asked Xander, as he caught his breath. "Or are we at a disadvantage this time because we're hurt?"

"Both," grunted Mason. He closed his eyes and willed the throbbing pain in his head to stop. "How are we supposed to stop Koragg when we're like this? What're we supposed to do?"

For once, Chip led the charge in response. "I say, we keep fighting and we don't give up! We've beaten this freak before, we can do it again! We just need to stand together."

"Chip's right!" said Vida, in agreement. "We fight back and we never surrender!"

"I agree! All for one—" began Natalia.

"And one for all!" said everyone in unison.

No sooner had they said this, the control room became aglow with warm, golden light which not only fully healed all five Rangers of their wounds and restored their power, but caused their Magi Staffs to become alight with a brand new spell. Chip's belief in Vida had caused the Xenotome to grant the Rangers new power, one that they were only too happy to bestow upon Koragg.

"Battle me!" challenged Koragg.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Natalia, smirking as they combined their powers and enacted their new spell. " _Titan Megazord, Take Flight!_ "

Great wings extended from their megazord's back and then a beam of powerful magic shot into the sky, creating new powerful mystic spell seal. Much to Koragg's shock, they took flight and when they emerged on the other side of the mystic spell seal, they were fully infused with the ancient Mystic Titan powers of their predecessors and they launched those ancient powers at Koragg.

But in spite of their display of unity and power, the Knight Wolf had survived although he was barely able to stand and he was also disarmed and no longer bonded with Catastros.

"Impressive," hissed Koragg. "You grow more powerful by the day…but so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome, that I promise you!"

Once again, before anyone could stop him, Koragg disappeared beneath a dark spell seal.

XXX

Later that day at the Rock Porium, Vida pulled Lee-Lee aside for a little chat.

Vida had been informed of Lee-Lee's actions in making the Dawn Crystal and how Lee-Lee had told the truth of her origins despite her fear of their reactions and Vida wanted to thank the blond girl for all that she'd done. At that moment, Lee-Lee was browsing through a rack of CDs, looking for something new to listen to.

"Hey, got a minute?"

Lee-Lee looked up from her shopping and nodded. "Yeah. Sure." She smiled nervously. "Well, I've got to say, you're looking much better."

"Since I'm not one of your mom's goons?" finished Vida, with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Lee-Lee weakly chuckled and then cleared her throat. "Look, Vida, I'm so sorry. If I'd known about DJ Fly being one of my mom's lackeys, I never would've—"

"It's okay, Lee-Lee, really," interrupted Vida, as she gave Lee-Lee's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "You didn't know. And besides, Chip and the others told me what you did. You really came through for us and I wanted to say thanks. So, are we still friends?"

Lee-Lee sighed in relief as she smiled and nodded. "The best. So, uh…I've got something else to tell you." When Vida nodded and beckoned for Lee-Lee to continue, she did so. "I've been thinking. I've been on the sidelines my whole life but after what happened with you and my mom, I want to change that. Unfortunately, since I'm not much of a fighter, I'm left with only one option to help."

Vida's heart sank as she realized what Lee-Lee was talking about. "Which is?"

Lee-Lee took a deep breath. "I'm going to accept my mom's offer as soon as she's rematerialized. But _only_ so I can spy on her for you guys, like a double-agent. That way, you can get the heads up on her plans and you'll have a bigger chance of stopping her and the Master. And maybe I can get my mom back when all this is over."

Vida was horrified. "What? Lee-Lee, no. It's too dangerous. You can't go back to Necrolai. What happens if your mom catches you? You could get hurt or worse."

Despite Vida's protests, Lee-Lee was resolute in her decision. "Then I'll deal with the consequences. I know who to call for help. And even so, you can't stop me. I'm going to do this, Vida. I want to help and this is the only way I know how to."

Realizing that arguing with Lee-Lee was fruitless, Vida admitted defeat. "Okay, fine. But you've got to swear to me you'll be really careful. Promise?"

"I promise," said Lee-Lee.

The two women embraced.

Lee-Lee's plan was a risky one but in the long run, it would probably greatly benefit the Rangers. And if Lee-Lee found herself in danger, she could call for help and withdraw from Necrolai. Either way, everything would be okay. They would do everything in their power to ensure this.


	10. Petrified Xander

**Petrified Xander**

It was another beautiful day in Briarwood.

Necrolai's brief demise had brought the Rangers some much-needed peace and quiet for a few days, which allowed them to finish their shifts at the Rock Porium and devote some desperately needed time to deciphering the great puzzle that was the Fire Heart map. It was proving to be quite the conundrum but no one was giving up on it. Even if they wanted to, they didn't dare quit, lest they risk the dark forces get to the Fire Heart first.

At that moment, everyone was going about their business while working their shifts at the Rock Porium. Chip was holding the Fire Heart map at different angles, trying to decipher the scroll while Xander finished organizing some stock and Vida counted up two piles of receipts. Earlier that day, Xander and Vida had had an argument about who was the better salesperson at the Rock Porium and it had ended with them making a bet. Whoever sold the most merchandise by their lunch hour would not only be the best salesperson but would also buy the other lunch for the day. Judging by the look on her face, it was an easy assumption as to who was the winner.

"Hey, Chip, any luck with you-know-what?" asked Vida.

Chip frowned and shook his head. "Nope. It's driving me crazy."

Vida frowned again. They'd had half the Fire Heart scroll for a while now and they seemed no closer to solving it than when they'd first acquired it. Was that ever going to change or was the whole thing just one big wild goose chase?

Vida's frown quickly changed into a smile when she finished her counting and compared the two final results.

"Boom! I've outsold you by twelve dollars and fifty cents. I win the bet. You owe me lunch," said Vida, as she did a tiny victory dance.

"Don't count me out yet. Xander the Great still has ten minutes to go," said Xander. Despite there being so little time left, Xander had no doubt that he would win the bet via the next customer that walked through the door of the Rock Porium.

Right on cue, the bell hanging above the door of the Rock Porium jingled and in walked Lee-Lee, showing off a new gothic style black-and-red dress that was slimming and quite lovely.

"Afternoon, guys," said Lee-Lee.

"Hey, Lee-Lee," said Vida, smiling. "Love the dress. How's it going with your mom? She back yet?"

Lee-Lee grimaced. After the recent debacle when Lee-Lee's mother, Necrolai, had turned Vida into a vampire, Lee-Lee had decided to finally stop watching from sidelines and act. She was working as a double-agent, faking allegiance to the Master's dark forces while actually siding with the Rangers and spying for them.

"Yeah, she re-formed last night. She's back and is not only happy to have me 'finally' at her side, but she's also driving me batty," said Lee-Lee, making everyone laugh. "So, are you guys busy or can you join me for lunch?"

"We're never too busy for you, Lee-Lee," said Xander, smoothly, as he joined the two girls at the counter. With no other customers coming in before the end of the allotted time, Xander had decided to not only flirt with Lee-Lee but also attempt to persuade her to buy some more music and help him win his bet against Vida. "But before we go, can I interest you in some Zeppelin records or maybe a date with _moi?_ "

Lee-Lee's face turned red as she struggled not to laugh. Xander's schmoozing wasn't working in the slightest, it never had with Lee-Lee as Xander wasn't her type and not only that, but the giant, pus-filled zit on the end of Xander's nose was a huge turnoff.

"No, thank-you, Xander, but can I interest you in some cover-up for that zit?" Lee-Lee took a small tube of cover-up and her compact mirror and opened it, revealing Xander's disfiguration.

"Pardon me? What zit?" For a brief moment Xander didn't know what Lee-Lee was talking about as Xander not only prided himself on having "perfect" looks but he also took great care of his skin on a daily basis. Zit? What zit could Lee-Lee possibly be talking about? But then Xander got a good look at himself in Lee-Lee's compact mirror and immediately, his eyes widened in horror. "Whoa! No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

Vida immediately burst out laughing. Xander was usually the first one to laugh at mistakes people made and now the tables had been turned, bigtime.

"Xander the Great, big pimple!" joked Vida. "Or should I say, Rudolph? Ha-ha!"

Xander ignored Vida. He grimaced at the disgusting zit. It was the size of a dime with yellow pus and crusted with red. It was quite the unappealing sight.

"Ugh. This totally ruins my perfect profile!" groaned Xander. "It's like having an extra nose!" Though it seemed like Xander was overreacting, the zit was a big problem. Popping it was out of the question as it would just mean blood and gunk everywhere plus it would need time to heal and it would still look grotesque until then. Xander was allergic to zit creams, which put that out of the question and cover-up could only do so much. Xander was doomed! The zit spoiled Xander's looks entirely. Without his handsomeness, how could Xander possibly be seen in public, much less be popular with girls and customers or even confident?

"So, Chip, what're you looking at?" asked Lee-Lee.

"It's our half of the Fire Heart scroll. We've been trying to decipher it, but we've had no luck. I know the answer's staring at me in the face, but I just can't see it," said Chip, frowning again in frustration. "Your mom has the other half. Do you know what it looks like?"

Lee-Lee's curiosity was piqued. "Yeah, but can I see that first?"

Chip nodded and handed Lee-Lee their half of the Fire Heart map. After studying it for a moment, Lee-Lee's face lit up.

"Aha! Clever."

"What is it?" asked Chip.

"My mom's half looks _exactly_ like this, except reversed. Like a mirror image," explained Lee-Lee. "She can't decipher her half either. It's driving her nuts. But if you were to hold this half in front of a mirror, you could beat her to the Fire Heart."

Chip looked excited but said nothing as he did as Lee-Lee suggested. And upon seeing that it was exactly as Lee-Lee had said, the Rangers' faces brightened considerably.

"Lee-Lee, you're a genius and I'm buying you lunch," said Xander.

Lee-Lee just smiled in response.

"Yes! SUCCESS!" Everyone jumped a foot at the sound of Toby's loud voice as he emerged from his office wearing a weird-looking set of magnifying goggles on his head and holding a cylindrical, multicolored puzzle in his hands. "They say it couldn't be done, they said I was a fool, but I proved them all wrong! I've finished this entire cryptomagnetic puzzle in just under forty minutes!"

"Congrats, Toby," said Vida, as she and the others politely applauded their boss.

Toby looked quite proud of himself. If there was anything Toby loved to do besides be the greatest expert on music, it was being the greatest puzzle solver. "Thank you, Vida. You know, with my puzzle solving skills as they are, maybe I should consider a new line of work if the store flops. I should work for the CIA, or the FBI or the NSA or better still the Power Rangers!"

"I'm sure the Power Rangers would love to have you, boss," said Chip, quickly. "In fact…" Chip took out a book of difficult crossword and Sudoku puzzles from under the counter and handed it to Toby. "…why don't you see how fast you can solve this and then use it as further proof of your incredible skills before giving them a call? The bookstore seller said it was the hardest one on the market."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Toby accepted without hesitation. "Oh, please. I'm the King of Puzzle Solving. Just you watch!"

And without another word, Toby disappeared into his office with the puzzle book.

XXX

Later that day after lunch, the Rangers met up at Rootcore to discuss the Fire Heart scroll and make a plan to locate its treasure. Clare was not paying it any attention as she was attaching a nozzle to the spray bottle she'd filled with a special plant restoration potion that she'd concocted. The recent weather had been rather harsh on the flora lately and Clare hoped to remedy that and brighten up Rootcore a little bit in the process.

"Okay, this time it _has_ to work," said Clare. After making sure the nozzle was on tight, Clare sprayed a bouquet of drooping flowers. But when nothing happened after a moment, Clare's shoulders slumped in frustration. Was she never going to get her spells and potions right? Deciding she needed something sweet to perk herself up with, Clare headed to the kitchen to get one of her homemade, freshly baked cupcakes. She was hopeless when it came to magic but at least she was a good baker and her baked goods always cheered her up.

"…so, Lee-Lee suggested that the two halves of the Fire Heart scroll were like two halves of the same face and when I tested her theory, she was completely right," said Chip. He held their half of the Fire Heart map up to a mirror and the image completed itself. "What mountain does that look like?"

"Mount Fuego!" exclaimed Mason, in realization.

Mount Fuego was a mountain on the outskirts of Briarwood. It was gigantic and had good hiking trails and an amazing view at the top. There was also a number of unexplored caverns on the mountain, which made it a perfect hiding place for the Fire Heart.

"Good work. Now, we'll have to split up to cover that much territory. Mason and I will lead two groups," said Natalia, briskly. While this was good news for the Rangers, their mission was far from over. If Lee-Lee had figured out the Fire Heart map, then odds were it wouldn't be too much longer before Necrolai did the same and they had to beat the Vampire Queen to the Fire Heart before it was too late. "Let's go. Fire Heart's waiting. Xander?"

Xander did not hear Natalia as he was still fussing over his zit and was completely wrapped up in his own little world.

Meanwhile, Clare had emerged from the kitchen and was munching on a cupcake when she saw her potion take effect and the drooping flowers became bright and beautiful again. She couldn't stop the squeal of delight that emitted from her throat or the smile that brightened her face at having finally succeeded with her magic. Eager to show off her success, Clare grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him towards her bouquet.

"Xander! Xander, look, it's working!" said Clare. "I finally did something right with my magic!"

"What did you do?" asked Xander, curiously. For Clare to be so excited, it had to be something rather spectacular.

Clare was bursting with excitement. "It's a potion I concocted to make sad, dull-looking flowers become perfectly gorgeous! I can't believe it."

"It's a perfection potion," breathed Xander. This truly was spectacular. If Clare's potion made the flowers perfect, then who knew what else it could fix? He smiled warmly and gave Clare a tight hug. "This is great news. Congratulations. Why don't we celebrate tonight? We could go for a ride on my Mystic Racer and have dinner on the balcony."

Clare blinked in surprise and suddenly became very nervous. "Just the two of us?"

Xander nodded. He was so caught up in the moment that he failed to realize he was essentially asking Clare out on a date. "If that's what you'd like. Shall we say…seven o'clock?"

At once, Clare nodded and then she kissed his cheek. "I'd love to. Oh, I've got to go tell Udonna. See you tonight, Xander!" And with that, Clare disappeared into Udonna's quarters.

"Earth calling Xander!" yelled Natalia, in irritation, snapping the Green Ranger out of his thoughts. She was standing by the door with the other Rangers and was losing her patience with Xander's slowness. "Are you coming or what?"

Xander quickly nodded. "Coming. Just one sec, mate."

 _If Clare's potion worked perfectly for the flowers, maybe it could fix my nose. I'd have my perfect profile back and I could be seen in public again. Better yet, I could be perfect for tonight with Clare._ Failing to consider that Clare's potion was meant for plants and not humans, Xander quickly sprayed himself with Clare's perfection potion and joined his friends.

XXX

Half an hour later, while Natalia covered one half of Mount Fuego with Chip and Vida, Mason and Xander were trudging their way up the other half. So far, they hadn't found anything except for an odd assortment of rocks and foliage and a rather nice view. At that moment, Mason was taking a minute to catch his breath while Xander continued up ahead.

"Mason, come quickly!"

Alarmed by his friend's tone, Mason forgot about resting and raced up to Xander. "What's wrong? Did you find the Fire Heart? Are you hurt?"

Xander, who'd been glancing at his reflection in a puddle of water, looked confused and then shook his head. "What? No, no. Look." Xander gestured to his face, which was now zit-free. "My perfect profile's been restored. Isn't this great? I'm back. Xander the Great is back."

Mason couldn't stop the growl on annoyance that emitted from his throat as he pulled away from Xander in disgust.

"Congratulations," said Mason, sarcastically. Quiet and kind, Mason usually was and Xander's friend he might've been, but there were times when even Mason's patience with Xander's ego ran low. "Now, would you please stop scaring me like that and focus on the mission? Necrolai and her goons could be here any minute!"

Xander immediately looked apologetic. "Right. Sorry."

Mason resumed his walk up the mountain and then stopped when something sparkling at the mouth of a cave just up ahead caught his eye. "Whoa, look at that." Without waiting for a reply, Mason ran towards the sparkling stone and grinned when he saw the Fire Heart symbol on the stone. "Xander, that's the symbol. I think we've found it."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's notify the others and go inside," said Xander. He took out his mopher and called Natalia with their coordinates. Once that was done, Xander and Mason cautiously entered the cave. "Be careful. If this cave is anything like the ones in the movies, it's probably booby-trapped." As soon as he finished saying this, a floor tile gave way beneath Xander's foot, setting off a trap and within moments, Xander was covered in foul-smelling and tasting, green-colored cave slime. "Yuck! Why did I have to open my big mouth? Mason, could you please—?"

Mason nodded and took out his morpher. " _Finishio!_ "

There was a bright shower of light and then Xander was cleaned of the cave slime. "Thanks, mate." They resumed walking and then came upon two identical numbered doors at the end of the cave. In between the two doors was an inscription.

"' _The Fire Heart is close at hand, those who find it shall rule the land. But take good care, for there is no clue. Is it door number one or door number two?_ '" read Xander. "Great. A riddle. What do you think we should—Mace!"

Mason had decided to take a chance and go with the first door and swung it open. Inside with a large green and wooden chest, with numerous inscribed red buttons, a heavy lock and small scroll was tied on the latch.

"Yes! That's got to be it," said Mason, as he high-fived Xander. They'd found it. They'd found the Fire Heart before Necrolai. Now, all they needed to do was get it to Rootcore where it would be safe. "Let's get it out of here."

"You always have been lucky," praised Xander. It was true. Mason did seem to be the luckiest one between them. Mason had gotten all the best grades in school, had the best memory for spells and control over his magic and Mason had even won Natalia's affections as soon as Natalia had arrived in Briarwood. "But wait a second. I want to see what's behind the second door."

Mason's eyes widened in alarm. "Xander, _no!_ "

But Xander didn't listen and he opened the second door just enough to see what was inside and he instantly regretted it as he quickly slammed the door shut just as a loud growling hit their ears.

"I, on the other hand, am not so lucky," said Xander, weakly.

Suddenly, both young men jumped back as the door fell down and the cave's resident monster, a hideous spiky creature known as Boney, emerged snarling and hissing at them.

"Okay, let's Ranger up and show him who's boss," said Xander. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

However, in spite of morphing, Boney quickly proved to be a formidable opponent. Xander and Mason were soon tossed out of the cave like rag dolls.

"Okay, he's boss," groaned Xander, he clutched his throbbing leg.

"No kidding," said Mason.

Boney lunged for Mason and Xander, forcing them to jump out of the way before he could attack. They then attacked Boney from both sides but Boney gained the upper hand when he delivered a punch to Xander's sternum that was so hard, it not only sent him flying across the mountain but caused him to power down.

"Xander! That's it. Now I'm mad!" growled Mason. He took out his Magi Staff. " _Recrudescant Ea Aquam!_ " A powerful geyser of water exploded from beneath the earth and sent Boney flying into the sky before it entrapped him and then it exploded, destroying Boney. "Power down!"

With Boney destroyed, Mason turned his attention to Xander, who was slowly sitting up.

"Are you okay?" asked Mason, worriedly.

"Been better," grunted Xander, wincing as he clutched his sternum. This had to be the worst pain Xander had ever experienced. Who knew breathing could be such a painful chore? "Ow…I heard if you got hit in the sternum, it'd feel like being hit with a sledgehammer when you breathed, but I didn't think it was true. Ow."

Mason gave Xander a sympathetic look before taking a handful of healing herbs from his pocket. "Chew these. They're bitter, but they'll numb the pain until we get back to Rootcore and Udonna can fix you up. I'll go get the chest and we'll meet up with the others. Okay?"

Xander grimaced at the thought of taking nasty tasting medicine but didn't argue as he was willing to do anything to make the pain stop. While Mason went into the cave, Xander quickly downed the herbs and within a few moments, the pain became much more bearable. The only thing left that was bothering him was an annoying itch on his upper arm. When Xander pulled back his sleeve to scratch at the itch, his eyes widened in horror when he saw a patch of bark and a small but sprouting tree branch where the itch was.

 _Oh, crap,_ thought Xander. _Is Clare's perfection potion making me break out? Oh, crap!_ It was just a single twig but what if that was how it started? What if the growth continued and got worse until Xander couldn't be seen in public? Had he been foolish in thinking Clare's perfection potion would fix his problems forever? Or perhaps maybe, _just maybe_ , it was nothing but Xander's organic powers on the fritz and the problem would soon fix itself? Either way, Xander couldn't let the others know about it, not quite yet. Not until he either had no choice or he knew for certain that it was a problem.

Quickly, Xander pulled his sleeve and then he helped Mason carry the chest out of the cave. A few minutes later, they regrouped with Natalia, Chip and Vida.

"Are you guys okay? We heard the explosion," said Vida, concerned.

"We're fine," assured Mason.

Natalia knelt down and removed the scroll on the chest. Immediately, a clock appeared and it started counting down from sixty minutes.

"' _This ancient puzzle is your task at hand. Solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fire Heart will be no more_ ,'" read Natalia. She scowled and sighed in exasperation. "Great. Just perfect." In hindsight, it made sense for the chest to be booby-trapped as the Ancient Mystics would've wanted to protect the Fire Heart at all costs and ensure it went into the right hands. But that didn't make it any less annoying. "We need to get this to Rootcore immediately. Maybe Udonna will know how to solve the puzzle." And if she didn't, Natalia didn't know what they were going to do because if none of them could solve the puzzle, they would be in serious trouble.

Before anyone could attempt to head to Rootcore, however, everyone was blasted by dark magic and an ugly Styxoid appeared, along with an army of Hidiacs.

"Hand over the chest so that I may appease my mistress, Necrolai!" ordered the Styxoid.

"Necrolai will have this over my dead body, freak," growled Natalia. "Let's Ranger up. Ready? _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

After morphing, the Rangers launched into battle. While the other Rangers used their prospective magic on the Hidiacs, Natalia drew her Magi Staff, changed it into a sword before going straight for the Styxoid. The sound of metal hitting metal hit everyone's ears as she met the Styxoid's staff with her sword and then the Styxoid kicked her hard in the chest, sending her a few feet away. He then swung his blade at her, only for Natalia to ignite her sword with fire and with one blow, she sliced through the Styxoid's weapon like a knife through butter. She then brought her sword down onto the Styxoid, causing severe damage to his body but not enough to destroy him.

As the Styxoid attempted to stand and attack again, Natalia took a defensive stance and held her sword out warningly. "Try and take another step, I dare you," she growled.

The Styxoid let out an angry hiss but thought better of it before disappearing with the remaining Hidiacs who'd survived.

"Everyone all right?" asked Natalia, as soon as the army had disappeared. When the others nodded or murmured in agreement, Natalia powered down and everyone followed suit. "Let's get to Rootcore before anyone else shows up."

No one needed any persuasion as they picked up the chest and used the nearest tree to get to Rootcore.

XXX

Down in the underworld, Morticon was furious at the loss of the Fire Heart and was taking his anger out on those that had failed him, namely the Hidiacs and the Styxoid general who had survived the battle against the Rangers and Necrolai. In Morticon's eyes, their failure had been the straw to break the camel's back, for now that the Rangers had the Fire Heart, their strength would increase and they'd be one step closer to defeating the darkness.

"Raah! You have failed the Master!" roared Morticon. "And you have failed _me_ for the last time, soulless mutants!" Ignoring the protests and pleas of the Hidiacs and the Styxoid general, Morticon made a great battle cry and swung his blade upon them, disintegrating them into nothing but residual dark magic. "WHERE IS NECROLAI? SHE SENT THOSE FOOLS TO RETRIEVE THE FIRE HEART! THAT HAG HAS FAILED ME TOO! SHE MUST BE PUNISHED AS WELL! _WHERE IS SHE?!_ "

Necrolai, who was watching the foot soldiers' execution from the shadows, cringed in terror. She hadn't feared this much for her life since Koragg had nearly destroyed her for daring to attack his loyal steed. She needed to get the Fire Heart and quickly if she expected to be able to live, but to do that, she would need help from the one person she never thought she would dare ask for it.

"Koragg, wait!" hissed Necrolai, as the Knight Wolf walked past her. "Please, Koragg, I beg of you help me. Morticon will destroy me if I don't get the Fire Heart!"

"Why should I help you, hag?" demanded Koragg. It was a fair question as Necrolai had never trusted Koragg and the Knight Wolf was still nursing a grudge over Necrolai's attack on Catastros.

"Because if you do, we'll both be rewarded for acquiring the Fire Heart. It will please the Master to no end and strengthen our powers against the Rangers. And I would also be in your debt," said Necrolai. Out of desperation, Necrolai played her last card. "Please, Koragg. If not for me, then do it for my daughter. Do you wish to leave Lee-Lee as an orphaned child in this forsaken world?"

Koragg was quiet as he contemplated this. Necrolai raised a good point. If Koragg aided Necrolai, the Vampire Queen, the old hag would be Koragg's debt and he could cash in that favor whenever he wished. And if he also aided in acquiring the Fire Heart, the powers of the darkness would increase tenfold and the Master would be pleased beyond measure and that would mean rewards for all parties involved. And privately, Koragg was willing to admit that as much as he hated Necrolai, those feelings did not extend to Lee-Lee and he did not wish to see the poor girl suffer.

"Fine. I will help you," said Koragg. He snapped his fingers. "Skullington!"

A hideous skeleton-like monster made entirely of bones with glowing red eyes and carrying a spiky staff made of bones emerged from the shadows and bowed.

"Yes, master? Why is your bidding?" asked Skullington.

Knowing of Skullington's skills in tracking mystical energy as well as his prowess in battle, Necrolai sighed in relief and looked at Koragg with rare, genuine gratitude. "I won't forget this, Koragg."

"See that you don't," warned Koragg. If the Vampire Queen dared to betray Koragg or if she was ever foolish enough to forget the debt that she owed, Koragg would make her pay dearly. "Skullington, the Rangers have found the Fire Heart. Lock into its mystical energy and retrieve the treasure at once. Do what you must to bring it here."

Skullington bowed once more. "It will be done," he vowed.

One way or another, the Fire Heart would belong to the darkness.

XXX

Back at Rootcore, there were forty-five minutes left on the clock and they were no closer to solving the puzzle than when they'd started. Udonna had no knowledge as to how to open the chest and despite some brainstorming attempts, no one else had solved it either. Nor did they dare to risk just pressing a random button on the chest as they had no way of knowing which one would cause the chest to self-destruct or to open.

Chip, who usually prided himself on being the expert on magical lore and the like, was disappointed that he couldn't figure it out. "I'm sorry guys. I've never seen a puzzle like this before. I don't know where to start."

"We can't give up. There's got to be some way to open the chest," said Vida. "If _we_ can't solve it, then who can?"

"Well, if we're going to do anything, it has to be done quickly. We've lost fifteen minutes as it is," said Mason, despondently.

Natalia shook her head and then frowned when she noticed that not only was Xander obsessively scratching himself but he also had some leafy twigs in his hair.

"Hey, Xander, are you okay? You've still got leaves in your hair from the battle." Natalia reached over and pulled on the leaf in Xander's hair only to pull back her hand when Xander yelped in pain. The leafy twig wasn't a random loose bit of flora stuck in Xander's hair, it was attached to Xander's head. "Holy…Xander, what's going on?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Xander tried to act nonchalant, but when Natalia gave him a look, Xander sighed and caved in. "I'm just having a having a little issue." Xander pulled back his cloak and extended his arms, revealing his now wood and moss-covered limbs, making everyone gasp in shock.  
"I'd say you're having more than a 'little' issue," said Natalia, eyeing Xander's petrification with concern. This didn't look like a minor issue. In a very short space of time, Xander had turned into a human/tree hybrid. "If I recall correctly, you weren't…blossoming, if you'll excuse the term…before we left for Mount Fuego. So, what happened between now and then? Did you come into contact with any plant or dark magic that could've caused this? Or did a spell or a potion backfire on you?"

"Uh…" Xander averted his gaze and tried to remain calm instead of nervous as he replied, "No. No, I didn't. It…it's probably just my organic powers on the fritz. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, Xander's right. It'll go away…in the fall!" joked Chip as he and Vida burst out laughing. "Knock on wood!"

"No, Chip, we shouldn't laugh. We should _leaf_ Xander alone," joked Vida.

Vida and Chip's laughter increased at this, but they were the only ones laughing. Natalia and Mason were both giving Chip and Vida warning looks and gesturing for them to knock it off and Xander looked deeply offended.

"This is funny to you guys?" said Xander, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Oh, come on, Xander, lighten up. You always laugh when Clare turns herself into funny stuff," reminded Vida, as she continued laughing.

Xander was silent. Vida was right. He did usually laugh when Clare's magic backfired but only when the sorceress-in-trained laughed about it first as he had no wish to offend her. Even if her magic didn't always work, Clare was a sweet girl who didn't deserve to be made fun of and Xander knew all too well how it felt when people poked fun at one's mistakes and appearances.

"Both of you, knock it off and leave Xander alone!" commanded Natalia. She spoke with such force that she almost lit her hair on fire and at once, the Pink and Yellow Rangers fell silent. "We need to stay focused and figure out how to open this stupid chest before the clock hits zero."

"Right, sorry," said Chip.

There was a moment's silence and then Mason snapped his fingers as idea came to him. "Wait, I've got it. Toby!"

"Toby?" echoed Xander, skeptically. "You think he can solve this?"

"Why not? He said he's the best puzzle solver in the world," reminded Mason. "And besides, what choice do we have?" When no one disputed this, Mason continued explaining his idea. "We'll bring the chest to the Rock Porium and present it to him as the hardest puzzle challenge of them all and soon as he's solved it, we'll create a diversion and swap the real chest with a fake chest containing a special prize for him. That way, we get the Fire Heat and Toby will be happier than a kid at Christmas."

Natalia was so pleased with Mason's idea that she kissed him. "Mace, you're a genius."

Mason just smiled and kissed Natalia back in response.

XXX

Ten minutes, a duplication spell and the conjuring of a special prize later, the Rangers returned to the Rock Porium to finish their shifts and hopefully have the Fire Heart puzzle solved. No sooner had they arrived with the chest, Toby emerged from his office, looking smug as he held up the finished crossword and Sudoku puzzle book that Chip had given him that morning. But all that was forgotten as soon as he saw the heavy chest in Natalia and Mason's arms before they put it on the countertop.

"Hey, guys. What's in the chest?" asked Toby.

"Toby, hey. Glad we've caught you. Got a minute?" asked Natalia. When Toby nodded and joined them at the counter. "So, Mason and I have a bet we were hoping you could help us with. This is said to be _the_ hardest puzzle in the entire world. Next to impossible, in fact. I bet Mason that no one could ever solve it, but he's adamant that it _can_ be. Unfortunately, neither of us are exactly puzzle experts, so we thought you might like to take a crack at it. What do you think?"

Toby's face brightened as he studied the chest. "Hardest puzzle in the world, you say? Impossible to solve, you say?"

Mason shared a smile with Natalia. Their plan was working. Toby was hooked. They just needed to give him a little more of a nudge.

"There's another catch. There's a time limit," said Mason, gesturing to the ticking clock which showed roughly thirty-five minutes left. "If you can't beat the clock, the chest won't open and the prize inside will be lost forever. Do you think you can do it?"

At the mention of a prize inside, Toby nodded in excitement. "Are you kidding me? I can solve it in less than an hour. Excuse me." Without another word, Toby scooped up the chest, took it into his office and closed the door.

"I hope this works," said Natalia. She had faith in her boyfriend's plan but she was still nervous. If it backfired, they were going to have some serious explaining to do to their boss and Natalia wished to avoid that. "Fingers crossed."

"Fingers crossed," agreed Mason. Giving the chest to Toby to solve was his idea, but the Blue Ranger knew better than to not be prepared for all possible consequences. "By the way, have you seen Xander? I thought he was joining the rest of us for work."

Natalia shook her head and then when she heard hers and Mason's names called out in a scared whisper, she spotted Xander entering the Rock Porium covered up from head to toe in a hat, sunglasses, a trench coat and gloves. He looked alarmed, which did not bode well.

"Xander, what's wrong?" asked Mason, concerned.

Xander grimaced. "I need your help. My little problem? It's not little anymore. It's getting worse. Look." Xander opened up his shirt, revealing his now moss-covered torso.

"Yikes," said Natalia. Ten minutes and already Xander's torso was getting covered in moss? This couldn't possibly be good.

"Yikes is right," said Xander, as he closed up his shirt. "This is getting really serious. It's spreading like wildfire. I can't be seen like this. What if it doesn't go away?"

"Then we'll consult Udonna and see if she knows anything. Calm down," said Mason, gently.

"Mason's right. Look, you didn't do anything to cause it, so odds are this is something that'll go away on its own," said Natalia.

Xander winced and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Uh…that's the thing, Lia. I…uh… _might've_ lied when you asked me that."

Natalia narrowed her eyes. "I beg your pardon? You lied to me?" How could Xander have forgotten Natalia's intolerance for lies, especially after what'd happened the last time one of the Rangers had lied to her? Not to mention, lying about something like this would do more harm than good. But as angry as it made her, Natalia was willing to put it aside and focus on the bigger issue at hand and that was Xander's petrification. "Xander, what did you _do?_ "

"I…I sprayed myself with Clare's perfection potion hoping to fix my nose," confessed Xander.

Mason's brow wrinkled in confusion. " _Perfection_ potion? What perfection—wait, are you talking about the plant revival potion Clare was using on her flowers?" said Mason, incredulously as Natalia's eyes widened. "Please tell me I'm wrong. You didn't use it on your face, did you?"

When Xander sheepishly nodded, Mason shook his head while Natalia groaned and face palmed at Xander's complete and utter foolishness.

"Oh, you _idiot!_ No wonder you're turning into a tree! That potion was meant for _plants_ not humans! It's reacting to your organic powers and 'perfecting' you!" said Natalia.

Xander had done several idiotic things in the brief time that Natalia had known him but using Clare's plant revival potion for the sake of his ridiculous vanity had to be the _dumbest_ thing that Xander had ever done.

"I know, I know, it was really stupid of me," said Xander. "Now, _please_ help me out." Right as he said this, Xander gasped as he felt a stretch of bark grow across his face.

"Oh, no." Natalia glanced around to make sure no one had seen anything and then she focused on getting Xander out of the store. "Okay, Xander, stay calm. We can fix this and we will, I promise. Mason, get Xander to the woods before someone sees him. I'll go to Rootcore and notify Udonna and Clare and get an antidote going. Go."

Xander didn't need telling twice as he and Mason departed from the Rock Porium.

XXX

By the time Xander entered the Mystic Woods, albeit with great difficulty as the tree portal was starting to recognize Xander as a tree and not a human being, his petrification problem had gotten worse. With the exception of his eyes and mouth, Xander's entire body was covered from head to toe in thick, gray tree bark and in lieu of his dark brown hair were thick leafy branches. He was looking more and more like Groot from Chip's _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comic books and it was making him increasingly miserable with each passing moment.

Mason had had to get back to work, so he hadn't stayed with Xander after sending the Green Ranger through the tree portal, which meant Xander was alone. Xander hadn't gone far into the woods when he accidentally stepped on something and that something gave a startling yell.

"AHH!"

"AHH!" shrieked Xander.

But the screaming stopped when Xander looked down and saw that he'd accidentally stepped on Phineas, who'd been taking a nap beneath some extremely long grass stems. The troblin quickly stood up as Xander clutched at his heart and resisted the urge to glare daggers at Phineas.

"Phineas, you have _got_ to stop scaring me like that," said Xander.

Phineas scowled. " _Me?_ You're the one who stepped on me and woke me up!"

Not feeling up for an argument, Xander immediately conceded. "Okay, fair point. Sorry. I'm having a bit of a bad day."

Phineas' face softened and then his eyes widened. "Holy beetles! What happened to you? You look like a tree!"

Xander's shoulders slumped in sadness. Did _everyone_ have to remark on Xander's mistake and hideous appearance? Did they have to keep rubbing salt into the wound? "Thanks for the newsflash." He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do? Until if or when the others make an antidote to fix me, I can't be seen like this! I look horrible!"

Phineas cracked a smile. "Well, if you ask me, green is your color. Just watch out for the termites." When Xander jumped a foot in fright at the idea of being eaten by termites and didn't laugh at Phineas' joke, the troblin held up his hands and looked apologetic. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Hey, listen, if you need a listening ear, you came to the right place. I know what it's like to not fit in anywhere."

Xander stared in disbelief. "Really? _You?_ "

Phineas was a weird creature in Xander's opinion but the troblin was nice and had a natural gift for good advice and making people laugh and his loyalty to his friends was beyond measure. How could anyone not like Phineas, much less reject him?

Phineas nodded. "Yep. Trolls hate me because I'm half-goblin and goblins hate me because I'm half-troll. And no one else thinks I'm a monster because of my good looks. So, I know what you're going through, buddy, believe me."

Xander's face softened and he felt a pang of sympathy and pity for his troblin friend. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Phineas smiled. "Thanks, pal. But it's okay. It's in the past and besides, I've got all the friends in the world now. And speaking of friends, as one to another, how about you come stay with me for as long as you need to? My place isn't much but it is home."

Xander sighed as he felt tears burn his eyes. Phineas' offer was the nicest thing anyone had done for him all day. He just hoped he wouldn't end up imposing on the troblin's hospitality. "That's very kind of you, Phineas. Thanks. Lead the way."

Phineas beamed as he led Xander to his makeshift home, which consisted of a poorly set up tent made with a patched up blanket and sticks, a campfire, a clothesline for his clothes and utensils and his food supplies. It was as Phineas had said, not much but it was home and there was a comforting feeling to it all. Plus, it helped that Xander was in the company of a very good friend who didn't stop trying to cheer Xander up as they ate a meal consisting of berries and nuts.

Not long into Xander and Phineas' bonding time, Xander heard his name being called out.

"Xander? Xander! Xander, where are you?"

Xander's ears perked up. "Clare?"

"Clare? Is that the pretty blond girl friend of yours?" asked Phineas. When Xander nodded, Phineas rose up from his seat, cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted out, "We're over here!"

 _Why's Clare looking for me?_ Then it hit Xander. Clare was not only looking for Xander but judging from the sound of her voice, she was also nearby and would arrive at any given moment, which meant Clare was going to see Xander in all his grotesqueness. He couldn't let that happen! What if she pitied him or worse, saw him as poorly as he saw himself now that he was a freak of nature? He had to hide and he had to hide quickly before Clare arrived.

Before Xander could attempt to conceal himself, however, Clare entered Phineas' campsite and sighed in relief.

"Xander, there you are! I've been looking all over the woods for you," said Clare, as she sat down beside him. "Natalia told me what happened. She's working on an antidote with Udonna as we speak. In the meantime, I'm so, so sorry about this."

"What've you got to be sorry for? This isn't your fault. It's mine," said Xander, miserably. Tears pooled in his eyes and began making their way down his cheeks. "I was such an idiot. Look at me. I was so worried about looking perfect…now, I'll never be able to show my face to anyone ever again. Xander the Great's gone for good."

Clare's face softened with sympathy. "Phineas, could you give us a minute?"

Phineas nodded. "I'll go get some fresh water. Be right back."

After Phineas left, Clare placed her hand on Xander's. "Listen to me, you shouldn't talk like that. Xander the Great isn't gone for good. He's sitting right next to me." When Xander's tears didn't stop, Clare tried another approach. "What's really going on, Xander? Talk to me, please. This isn't like you. You're normally so confident and strong. What's happened to the Green Ranger who never gives up on anything?"

Xander sighed as he sniffled. "When I first came to the States when I was a kid, I was picked on by the other kids for my accent. Mercilessly. The teasing got so bad, I had to transfer schools. When I did, I decided to focus on my looks, be confident and I became Xander the Great so that no one would ever hurt me again and it worked, until this happened. Vida and Chip laughed and poked fun at me quite a bit earlier and…I don't know…it feels like elementary school all over again. Only worse." Xander had never told anyone about his past bullying before and although he was still upset, it felt good to finally speak of it to someone. "How can I be confident when I look like this? Who would ever look twice at me now?"

Clare's eyes glistened with sympathetic tears as she pulled Xander in for a tight embrace. "Xander, I'm so sorry. I'd go back and curse those brats if I could." When this made Xander laugh just a little, Clare took it as a good sign and continued on. She pulled away from their hug and gently stroked his cheek. "But you don't need good looks to be confident or have friends. I mean, I mess up all the time but I don't let it get to me. I keep at it, even when it seems impossible. And I have all the friends I could ever want plus you. I don't care about how you look, Xander. I agreed to go out with you tonight because I like you for _you_."

For a moment Xander was confused but then he remembered what had occurred between him and Clare that morning and realized that he had indeed asked Clare out and she'd accepted, despite the grotesque zit on his face. She hadn't even noticed how ugly it had made him look. She'd just happily accepted his invitation without thinking twice.

"You did?" said Xander, unable to keep the hopeful disbelief out of his voice.

Clare smiled as she nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you're nice, you make me laugh, and you're encouraging when I mess my spells up, you're loyal to your friends, and you're really brave and strong. And for what it's worth, I like your accent. It makes you unique. Why wouldn't I like you? You don't need to 'Xander the Great.' You _are_ great. And besides, speaking from experience, real confidence comes from the inside, not the outside."

This time, Xander did smile a genuine smile and his heart felt lighter than it had all day. Clare was right. He didn't need to be Xander the Great to have confidence and friends. He could have all that and more just by being himself. So what if he looked like a tree now? It didn't define him as a person any more than anyone else's mistakes defined their own character. He was still Xander, the Green Ranger and so much more, no matter what anybody ever said.

"I guess you're right," said Xander. "I _am_ more than just a pretty face." And if Clare could see a beauty within the beast he was now, surely Xander could find it within himself to look with Clare's eyes.

Clare's smile widened as she stood up. "Come on. Let's get back to Rootcore. I've got a fresh baked pie waiting and the antidote should be made by now."

Xander smiled again as he stood up but when he tried to take a step forward, he found that he was stuck. "Uh…Clare, I can't move!"

Clare looked down and screamed in alarm as she saw that Xander wasn't just stuck, he was taking root into the ground.

"You're taking root!" Clare grabbed Xander's arms and began to pull, but Xander was stuck tight. "Phineas, help!"

Phineas, who'd been returning with a bucket of fresh water, suddenly dropped it and rushed over to Clare to try and free Xander.

XXX

Back at the Rock Porium, Mason, Vida and Chip were watching Toby's efforts in solving the riddle that was the Fire Heart chest. The walls of their boss's office were completely decked out in strings that linked one handwritten note to another. Toby had a pen in his mouth and after scribbling out another note on his wall, turned to the notepad he was writing on and kept going at it. He was nothing if not completely focused on the puzzle.

"I think he's getting close," said Chip.

Mason frowned. "How can you tell?"

"He's starting to drool," said Chip, half-joking. It was known fact that whenever Toby came close to solving a puzzle, he started to drool in excitement.

Suddenly, everyone's morphers went off.

"Talk to me," said Vida, as she answered her phone.

" _Rangers, there's dark matter energy headed in your direction,_ " said Udonna, worriedly.

Mason exchanged worried looks with his friend and his sister. "Necrolai must've sent one of her goons after the Fire Heart. It's probably tracking its mystical energy."

"Then we need to stop it before it gets here and quick," said Vida. She wasn't exaggerating about their lack of time. She was completely serious. "There's twenty-five minutes left on the clock!"

"Let's go," said Chip.

Quickly, they ran outside in the direction of the dark energy and found Skullington and an army of Hidiacs just a few blocks away. Without hesitation, they morphed before launching into battle.

XXX

Back in the forest, Clare and Phineas were trying desperately to free Xander of his binds and failing miserably in the process. No matter how hard they tried, Xander wouldn't budge and what was worse, his arms were stiffening and the petrification process was nearing completion.

"It's going to take a miracle to get me free!" said Xander.

"Guys, I've got the antidote!"

Clare sighed in relief as Natalia ran into the clearing, carrying a heavy bucket filled with the antidote.

"Natalia, hurry!" said Xander. His voice became muffled as bark grew over his mouth. "My mouth is starting to—" That was far as Xander got before not only his mouth was covered in bark but also his eyes and his entire body went rigid like a tree's.

Without hesitation, Natalia tossed the bucket's contents onto Xander. There was a bright shimmer of light and when the light faded, Xander was back to normal.

"You're back!" cried Phineas, in delight.

Clare nearly cried with relief as she leapt into Xander's arms, who swept her into a hug before placing a tender loving kiss on her lips that she was only too happy to return.

"Thank you," said Xander, as they broke apart. He cast grateful looks at Natalia and Phineas before holding Clare closer to him. "Thank you, _all_ of you. I could not have made it without you." Xander was indebted to his friends for all the kindness they'd shown him as well as for teaching him that looks weren't everything. He owed them so much.

"Our pleasure," said Natalia, smiling.

At that moment, both Xander and Natalia's morpher went off.

"New spell code," said Xander, in amazement.

"And trouble," added Natalia. She put her phone on speaker as it lit up with a distress signal.

" _Guys, we need your help! Quick!_ " yelled Mason.

"On our way," said Natalia. "C'mon, Xander."

Xander nodded and after he promised Clare he'd be there for their date that evening, the two Rangers morphed before racing off into battle.

"Good luck, guys!" said Clare, as she waved them good-bye.

XXX

When Natalia and Xander arrived on the battlefield, they found the other Rangers were barely holding their own against the Hidiacs and Skullington was using the distraction to escape to the Rock Porium to retrieve the Fire Heart.

"I'll handle the bonehead, you help the others," said Xander.

Although usually the one to give the orders, Natalia was willing to comply with Xander's for once. She nodded and began turning the Hidiacs to ash while Xander dealt with Skullington.

Xander charged at Skullington and kicked at the monster's chest before delivering a few punches. But Xander's blows did little good as Skullington blocked them and then grabbed Xander before tossing him into a concrete wall like a rag doll. When Xander rose up and charged at Skullington, the beast swung his boney staff and sent Xander flying again before proceeding to block or duck every punch or kick that Xander delivered.

Thoroughly fed up, Xander drew his Magi Staff and cried out, " _Vinea Flagello!_ " Powerful vines shot out from beneath the earth and tightly wrapped themselves around Skullington's body before they slammed him hard into the ground, destroying him.

"That'll teach you," said Xander, smugly.

But a surprise came Xander's way as Skullington suddenly rebuilt himself from the scattered bones and then charged at Xander. Skullington then proceeded to slice at Xander with his staff and then he launched a powerful Bone Attack, dozens of sharp bones were flung at Xander, injuring him badly and then Skullington laughed smugly.

"Show me what you're made of!" mocked Skullington.

Xander drew his morpher. "You asked for it." Quickly, he punched in the new spell code and then Xander's strength and agility was increased twentyfold.

With Xander's powers increased, Skullington was no match for the Green Ranger who then proceeded to dodge every blow Skullington attempted to deliver and then Xander proceeded to beat the living crap out of Skullington. When Skullington was about to try and heal himself, Xander delivered the final blow and launched himself into the air and the punch he delivered to the ground blow set off an earthquake that sent Skullington skyrocketing a thousand feet into the air. When the beast hit the ground below, he was turned into bone powder and was destroyed.

The Fire Heart was safe again.

XXX

With the battle over and victory won, the Rangers returned to the Rock Porium where they watched with increasing nervousness as Toby attempted to solve the puzzle. Just as the clock began ticking down from the final minute, Toby's face lit up with excited realization.

"Wait! Wait, I've got it!" exclaimed Toby.

Upon hearing this, the Rangers all plowed into Toby's office, anxious to hear the results.

"You solved the puzzle?" asked Chip.

Toby nodded. "Yes. Yes! It's a mathematical conundrum. You see each of these buttons corresponds to a number that when divided by Pi, gives a series of integers that all points towards this button." Toby pushed the third button down on the left-hand side of the latch and at once, the ticking timer stopped with a single second to spare and the latch clicked open.

"I did it!" cheered Toby, as his employees proceeded to applaud him. "I'm the greatest puzzle solver on the face of the planet!"

"Congratulations, Toby," said Xander. "Now, let's see what's inside."

Taking the hint, Natalia quickly dropped a smoke bomb from her pocket and in the confusion, Mason and the others swapped the real Fire Heart chest for a fake with Toby none the wiser.

Toby coughed as the smoke cleared and then proceeded to open the fake chest. Immediately, Toby's face lit up with unbridled joy at the contents of the fake chest, which consisted on extremely rare music that Toby had been searching for, for years and a masterfully crafted plaque with the words:

 _ **WORLD'S GREATEST PUZZLER**_

inscribed in beautiful gold letters.

Toby was so happy that he didn't even noticed his employees slipping away with the real chest. All in all, it was a good end to a very long day.

XXX

When the Rangers returned to Rootcore, everyone looked apprehensive as Natalia carefully opened the chest. Now they would finally learn what the Fire Heart was and why everyone was so desperate to protect and own it. When the lid of the chest was opened all the way, they found that inside the chest was a giant reddish-amber egg with tiny blue sapphires.

"An egg?" said Chip, sounding disappointed. "The Fire Heart is an _egg?_ "

It seemed rather anticlimactic that to discover that after all the trouble they'd gone through to get the Fire Heart, it was only a mere egg and nothing more exciting like an enchanted antique or weapon or something of the like.

Udonna clutched at her chest as she shook her head. "It is no ordinary egg, Chip. That is the last _dragon egg._ And it is a wonder it's lived this long in such conditions."

Everyone gasped in shock and delight. A dragon. A real dragon! No wonder the darkness had been so eager to acquire the Fire Heart. Dragons were powerful, dangerous and magical beasts and to have a dragon as one's ally meant untold rewards and power.

"Well, we're not going to let it be neglected anymore," said Natalia, briskly. "Xander, you and Chip make a nest. Clare, get one of my spare blankets out of my room. Vida, clear that spot away over there. Mason, help me carry the egg."

Everyone quickly obeyed and went about their assignments. Vida cleared away a sunlit area of Rootcore clean, Xander and Chip made a large and comfortable nest of moss and twigs, and Clare emerged from Natalia's bedroom carrying a thick, heavy blanket. After Mason and Natalia carefully placed the egg in the nest, Natalia took the blanket from Clare.

"What's with the blanket?" asked Vida, curiously.

"My bedding is enchanted not to burn up if I have a fire accident," explained Natalia. "Instead of lighting on fire, it traps and retains the heat and then expels it like a heating pad. It can last for twenty-four hours, which I'm sure will be beneficial for the Fire Heart." Natalia placed her hands on the blanket and fire emitted from her hands. The flames disappeared into the blanket, warming it and then she wrapped the blanket around the dragon egg.

The result was instantaneous. The egg seemed to purr in contentment from the heat, making everyone smile.

"I'll keep an eye on Fire Heart when you guys aren't here," promised Clare, as she stroked the dragon egg. "Don't worry, little one. We'll take care of you now."

The dragon may have been the last of its kind but when it hatched, it would surrounded by loving friends and family and it would never be alone again.


	11. The Gatekeeper Part One

**The Gatekeeper Part One**

It was yet another beautiful afternoon at Rootcore with sunshine and clear, blue skies and a warm breeze blowing through the open windows but it was complete contrast to the mood of Clare, who was sitting cross-legged in front of the Fire Heart egg. It had been a few days since the Rangers had acquired the egg and despite round-the-clock care, the baby dragon showed no inclination of hatching any time soon. With each passing day, Clare's patience was running thinner and thinner.

"Hatch!" commanded Clare, unable to keep the whine out of her voice. "Come on, hatch! _Hatch!_ "

Udonna, who was at her desk copying out some notes, shook her head good-naturedly in Clare's direction. "The Fire Heart won't hatch on your command, Clare. It will hatch when the time is right, not before."

"I know, but why can't it hatch _now?_ I've never seen a baby dragon before," complained Clare. That was what was most aggravating about having to wait, knowing that what hatched would be the first of its kind seen in goodness knew how long.

Udonna chuckled. "I understand your eagerness, child, but you must learn to be patient. Haven't you heard the phrase 'a watched pot never boils'?"

"Unfortunately, the same can't be said for _this_ pot if we want any dinner tonight," said Natalia, as she stirred the delicious-smelling meatball soup that was bubbling in the cooking pot on the stove. She had volunteered to make their dinner that evening and had been working tirelessly at it. After putting down her ladle onto a napkin, Natalia scooped some of the soup out onto a small spoon. "Clare, would you mind tasting this for me?"

Clare's face lit up as she eagerly rose up from her seat and took the spoon. At once, she moaned in delight. "That is _delicious!_ What is it?"

Natalia smiled. "It's an old family recipe, handed down through my mother's line for generations. My mother made it every Sunday. She used to say that no matter where we went, no matter how far apart we might one day be, a good family meal would always bring us home." As she spoke, tears glittered in Natalia's eyes, which she furiously wiped away with the back of her hand but one or two still made their way down Natalia's cheeks.

Clare's brow wrinkled in concern. "Are you okay?"

Natalia nodded as she exhaled slowly. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. It's just…I miss my mom so much." It had been several long months since her adopted parents' deaths, but there were times when Natalia felt the pain from her loss as though it were yesterday. She missed them both terribly and often wished that they were still with her, to see how far Natalia had come and the life she'd built and the love she had found. And although making the dish brought tears to Natalia's eyes, it was also a step forward in the healing process.

Clare's face softened as she took Natalia into a comforting embrace. Grateful for the younger girl's kindness, Natalia did not hesitate to wrap her arms around Clare and she buried her face in Clare's shoulder. After a few moments, Natalia pulled away, sniffling and feeling a bit lighter.

"Thanks, Clare, I needed that," said Natalia.

Clare nodded. "You're welcome. And I don't know if it's any consolation, but…I know how you feel. I lost my mom too, when I was little."

Natalia looked both horrified and sympathetic. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I miss her, but I know someday I'll see her again. And I've got Aunt Udonna," said Clare, with a small smile on her face.

"What was she like, your mom, I mean?" asked Natalia, as she began dishing up their dinner.

Clare smiled again as she took out a chocolate ice-cream cake, their dessert that evening, from the freezer. "My mom? She was amazing. Kind, always looking out for others and she was a great sorceress. And no matter how busy she was, she always made time for me. I've been trying to follow in her footsteps all my life. Speaking of which—" Clare looked excited. "—I've been practicing my invisibility spell. Want to see?"

Natalia nodded.

Clare waved her hands and there was a shimmer of light, but instead of vanishing completely, only Clare's body from the waist down disappeared, as did her good mood.

"Oh! Why do I even bother?" moaned Clare, disappointedly. Why was it, no matter how hard she tried or how often she practiced, her spell work backfired nine times out of ten? What was the point of all the hard work if it never bore fruit? "At this rate, I will _never_ become a sorceress like my mom or Udonna or you."

Ever since they'd met, Clare had both envied and admired Natalia's natural gift for magic as well as her control. Ever since Natalia had become the Red Mystic Ranger, magic seemed so easy for her and Clare wanted to be that talented as well.

Natalia shook her head as she gently squeezed Clare's shoulder. "Don't say that. You're going to be a great sorceress. You just need to keep at it and believe in yourself like the rest of us do."

Clare looked both skeptical and hopeful. "You really think that _I_ have potential?"

Natalia nodded. "Yeah, I do. Look, for a long time, I _really_ struggled with my powers. I caused more than one fire accident, I'm sorry to say. Sometimes, I hated my powers and I thought that it was always going to be a hopeless mess, but in time and with a lot of help from everyone else, I got through it all. I never dreamed I'd be where I am now, but I managed it. And if I can get this far, so can you. So, don't go quitting on me anytime soon. Okay?"

Feeling considerably cheered up by Natalia's words, Clare smiled once more as she nodded. "Then I'll keep trying."

"Glad to hear it. Now, what say we get down to dinner? I'm starved," said Natalia. When Clare eagerly nodded and sat down at the dinner table, Natalia called out, "Udonna, dinner's ready."

From her desk, Udonna watched the two young women with a smile on her face. Their interactions reminded her so much of when Clare's childhood when the blond girl would spend time with Aurora. And although Natalia had only been in Briarwood for a short time but it seemed as though Natalia had been there forever. Despite the Red Ranger's struggles, she brought something special to Rootcore, something that neither Udonna nor Clare had known was missing until Natalia arrived. What it was, they couldn't say but they were both glad of it. And what was more, Natalia's time in Briarwood was doing the Red Ranger quite a lot of good as well. Though Natalia still had her struggles as anyone would, with each passing day, Udonna saw less of the grieving loner who'd come to town and more of the happy true leader and friend that Udonna had known that Natalia could be. It was all wonderful.

"Coming, Natalia," said Udonna.

With a happy sigh, Udonna rose up from her desk and joined her little makeshift family at the dinner table for what sure to be a wonderful meal.

XXX

Down in the Underworld, Morticon's impatience for freedom had reached a boiling point. He was sick and tired of being trapped down in the forsaken hole that was his prison and his home while everyone else wandered about the surface world to their heart's content. Morticon wanted his freedom and he wanted it _now_. But how he was to accomplish that, he did not yet know, as all other attempts had failed miserably and he was fresh out of ideas.

"I must escape this horrible pit!" grumbled Morticon.

"And I will do my best to help you, my lord," assured Necrolai. She tapped her chin with her finger as she contemplated what action was best to take next. After a few moments, her face lit up. "What if we were to consult the Oracle?"

For the first time in quite a while, Morticon became quite happy. "Yes! Of course! Why did we not consider it sooner?" The Oracle was a man who not only possessed the power of longevity but through his all-seeing eye, he saw everything that had been, everything that was and everything would be. His powers were great and everyone, regardless of which side they served, respected and heeded him. With the aid of the Oracle, Morticon's freedom would finally be granted. "Find him and bring him to me!"

Necrolai nodded and bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

XXX

The next morning, Toby was unloading boxes from the delivery truck when he caught sight of Mister Delphi and smiled and waved at him. Mister Delphi was kind old Englishman who went around with a cartful of stuffed animals and balloons, visiting hospitals, parks and the like and giving his merchandise to any child who asked for one, free of charge. Everyone in Briarwood liked him a great deal and he was considered a friend to all children.

At that moment, Mister Delphi was kneeling down to the level of a little girl who was sporting a colorful, signed cast on her arm.

"There you go, Princess," said Mister Delphi, kindly as he handed her a stuffed bunny and a bright yellow balloon. "This will make you smile. See?"

The little girl squealed in delight and after happily thanking Mister Delphi, went on her way with her mother.

As soon as the child was out of sight, there was a great cackling noise and then Toby was stunned to see what appeared to be a giant humanoid bat snatch Mister Delphi and carry him off to who knew where.

Convinced that he was seeing things, Toby shook his head. "Okay, I did _not_ just see a giant bat. Man, I _really_ need to stop eating mushroom pizza after midnight."

It didn't make a lick of sense for a bat that big to even _exist_ much less that one would just snatch a random person off the street. He had to have been seeing things, hadn't he?

XXX

Upon her arrival in the Pit, Necrolai dropped Mister Delph on the floor of the pit. She then bowed to Morticon and took a few steps back.

"I have brought him as promised," said Necrolai.

"Excellent work, Necrolai," praised Morticon.

Upon realizing where he was and what was happening, Mister Delphi tried to play the role of an ignorant citizen, hoping that it give him his freedom.

"What is this place? What's going on?"

Morticon's grip on his sword tightened and he gave Mister Delphi a warning look. "Do not test my patience. I _know_ who you are, Oracle!"

Mister Delphi frantically shook his head and shrank onto himself. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before. Please, let me go!"  
"Enough of your little charade, Oracle! If you do not desist this nonsense, I'll have Necrolai and my Hidiacs pay a visit to the children you're so fond of," threatened Morticon. "What do you say to that?"

Realizing he was trapped between a rock and a hard place, Mister Delphi admitted defeat. "As you wish…Morticon." Mister Delphi held up his hands and closed his eyes. There a brief flash of light and when it faded, his blond hair had grown to his shoulders as had his beard, his green eyes briefly glowed yellow and his clothes had changed to long orange and white robes customary of the Oracle.

"Talk about an extreme makeover," said Lee-Lee.

Lee-Lee was ignored.

"Now, why have you brought me to this forsaken hole?" demanded the Oracle.

Morticon grinned. "You will use your powers to find me a way out of this hole. If you do not, I will send Necrolai and my foot soldiers to attack those you hold most dear. Do not think that I won't!"

The Oracle held up his hands, trying to placate Morticon. "Calm yourself, Morticon. Let me just see if there _is_ a way, first. But the future is difficult to navigate unless I know what to look for. So, I must ask…what is it specifically you wish to know?"

"Very well. What is the location of the Mystic Crystal?" demanded Morticon. Though the Mystic Crystal was believed to be long since lost and the suggestion of finding it had been shot down on more than one occasion, Morticon was growing desperate for freedom ever since his brief reprieve from the pit. If it was possible that the Mystic Crystal could be found, then Morticon was more than ready to do whatever was necessary to acquire the powerful gemstone. The Mystic Crystal's magic would not only destroy the gates that kept forces of darkness imprisoned but would also increase the Master's power beyond measure. "Where can we find it?"

The Oracle extended his hand and a third eye opened on his palm. It glowed yellow for a moment as the Oracle searched for an answer to Morticon's question.

"My vision is cloudy, so I cannot tell you its exact location, for the Mystic Crystal has hidden itself well. But I can tell you that it resides with its rightful owner, the daughter of the Fire Wizard King and the White Sorceress Queen, Princess Aurora," announced the Oracle.

"Oh, very useful information, old man!" jeered Necrolai. "The Princess was slain at the hands of Imperious fifteen years ago. How do you expect us to find a corpse with a stone?"

"I don't, Queen Necrolai, for there is no corpse to speak of," said the Oracle, his tone completely serious. "Princess Aurora is alive."

" _WHAT?!_ " roared Moticon, outraged. The throne room shook from the force of his anger. The Hidiacs and Styxoids hid in the shadows and even Necrolai trembled like a leaf under Morticon's terrible wraith. Lee-Lee looked especially terrified as Morticon continued to shout and rant over this information. "ALIVE?! How?! How has that wretch survived?"

It should have been impossible. When Imperious had attacked Solaris Knight and his charge fifteen years ago, the display of powerful dark magic combined with the lack of survivors had led all to believe that Princess Aurora had been destroyed and the Mystic Crystal lost with her. To know that the greatest living threat, not only to their victory in the current war but also their very existence was not only alive but also in possession of the most powerful magical treasure in existence was not only infuriating but also frightening.

The Oracle ignored Morticon's temper tantrum and proceeded to explain. "The Princess and her family have protected the Mystic Crystal for generations. When Imperious attacked, the favor was returned. The Mystic Crystal reacted to the wishes of its mistress and shielded both the Princess Aurora and her betrothed, the son of the Solaris Knight, from harm."

Morticon's rage was so great that burning hot steam emitted from the pipe on Morticon's head. "Where is the Princess and the Mystic Crystal?"

The Oracle closed his palm after a moment's search. "That, I cannot tell you. The Mystic Crystal is continuing to conceal its mistress from even my vision. I can, however, sense her life force and can tell that both are closer than you think. Should you find one, you will find the other. If you fail to do so, then she will appear when the moment is right."

Morticon growled in anger. The information displeased him to say the least, but he was not fool enough to argue with the Oracle, as the seer's visions never lied.

"Very well. If I cannot use the Mystic Crystal, then I must find another way out of here. What else can I do, Oracle?" demanded Morticon. "Tell me now before I unleash my temper on those you hold most dear!"

Once again, the Oracle reluctantly used his inner eye to search for answer and it was not long before he came up with one.

"The answer is simple. Use the Gatekeeper to open the gate for you," replied the Oracle.

Necrolai's face brightened with excitement. "If the gate was unlocked, your entire army could attack the surface world at once. Give me the Gatekeeper's location and I will—"

" _Fool!_ " roared Morticon, silencing Necrolai. "The Gatekeeper was destroyed in the Great Battle. Her life-force was spent sealing the gate! There _is_ no Gatekeeper!"

"Ah, but what you don't know, Morticon, is that there is another, someone set to inherit the Gatekeeper's legacy," said the Oracle.

Both Morticon and Necrolai were shocked.

"Another Gatekeeper? Who?" demanded Necrolai.

"I do not know, but I can safely tell you that the Gatekeeper you seek is someone close to the Mystic Rangers," said the Oracle.

Necrolai's face lit up. Someone close to the Mystic Rangers? From all her spying on the Rangers, she knew that the Gatekeeper could be only one person. As soon as she announced who it was and her plan to snatch them, Lee-Lee secretly sent out a message to her friends to warn them.

XXX

Outside the Rock Porium, Toby had finished unloading the truck. But he paid it little mind as he kept going over what he thought he'd seen. How was it possible that a giant bat appeared out of nowhere and snatched up a kind old man? It didn't make sense. Ludicrous like that were completely impossible, weren't they?

"A giant bat doesn't just swoop down out of the sky, pick somebody up and carry them away," said Toby, to himself. He looked up to the skies and then his eyes widened in fear as Necrolai appeared and snatched Toby off the street. "AUGH! HELP! _HELP!_ "

After a terrifying journey that seemed to last forever, Necrolai dumped Toby at a drop-off site.

Shakily, Toby rose up and looked at Necrolai with nothing but pure terror on his face. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I am Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires. And you, Gatekeeper, are going to use your considerable powers to open the gates to the Underworld or else!" threatened Necrolai.

Toby's terror quickly became replaced with confusion. "Gatekeeper?" he echoed, incredulously. What on earth was the bat-woman talking about? Toby was no keeper of the gate. He was just a music store owner, for crying out loud! " _Me?_ Oh, no, you've got the wrong guy. I'm no Gatekeeper! I can't even find my car keys half the time!"

Necrolai growled in anger and backhanded Toby before tightly grabbing his wrist "Do not lie to me! I know who you are! Now, do as you're told or else, I will— _OW!_ "

Suddenly, a steady stream of white-hot fire struck Necrolai from behind, causing the Vampire Queen to release Toby.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Toby took the chance to run for the hills and it was then that he ran into the Red Ranger, whose fists were burning with fire.

"Whoa," gasped Toby, in awe. He'd always heard stories of the Rangers but he'd never dared to dream he would one day be rescued by a Ranger, much less have the chance to meet one. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, one that he would not forget in a hurry. Oh, if only there was time for Toby to snatch up an autograph or ask some questions.

"Hey!" barked the Red Ranger, snapping Toby out of his thoughts. "Get to safety while I handle this old hag!"

Toby quickly nodded. "Yes, ma'am, Miss Ranger, ma'am!"

Without further ado, Toby ran for his life.

XXX

Reinforcements arrived right after Toby left and within moments, Natalia and the others had Necrolai completely surrounded. But in spite of her burns and being outnumbered, Necrolai refused to back down from her mission.

"Back off, Rangers!" screeched Necrolai. She tried to chase after Toby but a quick blast from Chip's crossbow forced the Vampire Queen back and then she found herself bound with vines courtesy of Xander.

"Enough!" commanded Natalia. She grabbed Necrolai by the throat, not tight enough to prevent Necrolai from speaking but enough to get the point across. "What do you want with him, hag?"

"I want the Gatekeeper to open the gates to the Underworld," growled Necrolai. "And he _will_ be mine, I promise you!"

"Gatekeeper?" said Natalia, confused.

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks, not having the slightest clue what Necrolai was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Mason.

"That man you're so keen to protect doesn't _need_ your help, Rangers!" spat Necrolai. "He possess more power than all of you put together! I'll be back and when I return, the darkness will finally have victory over you!" She cackled once again as she unleashed a tiny packet of herbicide, which destroyed Xander's vines and enabled her to escape.

XXX

When Necrolai returned to the Underworld, Morticon was enraged that she had failed in her mission yet again. This time, he was not going to hold back in punishing her.

"You will pay for losing the Gatekeeper!" roared Morticon. As Necrolai's failure had cost Morticon what he held dear, Morticon decided to punish Necrolai by hurting what the Vampire Queen loved. Namely, Lee-Lee.

With a great yell, Morticon raised his sword and it became alit with dark magic as he swung it down. Lee-Lee raised her arms to shield herself, but there was no need for it.

"NO!" yelled Necrolai, as she stepped in.

Before Lee-Lee knew what was happening, Morticon's sword met Necrolai's body and the Vampire Queen was greatly injured.

"Mom!" cried Lee-Lee. Tears slid down Lee-Lee's cheeks as she took her injured mother into her arms. "Are you okay?"

Necrolai nodded as she gently stroked her daughter's face. "I will survive, dear." No matter what life threw at her, Necrolai was a survivor and she would never allow any harm to befall her only daughter, not while she had the power to stop it.

"Not for long," growled Morticon, as he raised his weapon again. "You worthless hag! How dare you lose the Gatekeeper!"

"She didn't lose the Gatekeeper!" yelled the Oracle, as he rejoined Morticon.

Everyone stared at the Oracle in shock.

"What?"

The Oracle, who had been watching Necrolai's battle with the Rangers, shook his head. "You are all blind fools. Necrolai didn't lose the Gatekeeper because she didn't _find_ the Gatekeeper. That was the wrong person. Had you done your research properly, you would've known that the Gatekeepers are always _women_ not men. Now, that is all the information I have, so if you don't mind, I will be on my way. Don't ever seek after me again."

Without waiting for a reply, the Oracle disappeared.

Morticon growled once more. He could not entirely fault Necrolai for failing to locate whom they sought as even he hadn't known that the Gatekeepers were always women. But still, that did not change the fact that Morticon's leniency for Necrolai's constant failures was no more. This was going to be her last chance and if she failed, she would pay for it with her life.

"One chance," he warned. "If you do not come back with the Gatekeeper, then do not come back at all! Have I made myself clear?"

Necrolai frantically nodded and then with Lee-Lee's help, disappeared into the shadows.

XXX

After Necrolai vanished, Natalia and the other Rangers raced to Rootcore. They needed to find out more about the Gatekeeper from Udonna and consult with the White Sorceress on what action to take next. If the Gatekeeper was that sought-after by the Master's forces, then it was all the more reason for them to locate the Gatekeeper first.

"Udonna, we've got a problem," said Natalia. "We just ran into Necrolai. She was looking for someone called the Gatekeeper."

Udonna turned deathly pale. "The Gatekeeper? Are you quite certain?"

"Positive. She keep shrieking it at the top of her lungs and seemed pretty adamant," said Vida. "Who was Necrolai talking about?"

Udonna nodded and then her fingers twisted together in nervousness as she gestured for the Rangers to sit down. This was going to be quite the tale.

"The last known Gatekeeper was my older sister, Niella," began Udonna.

"Clare's mother?" said Xander.

Udonna nodded. "For more generations than I can count, the women in my family have not only been powerful sorceresses, but the first-borns have also upheld a sacred duty to guard the gates to the Underworld. As the first-born, Niella inherited our mother's power and when her apprenticeship was over, she took up the legacy of the Gatekeeper while I went on to marry Leanbow and became Queen. For many years, we were a happy family but all that was destroyed when the Great Battle occurred. Though we all fought bravely, in the end Niella had no choice but to cast a powerful spell to seal the gate and banish the Master's forces to the Underworld forever. Niella was successful but her victory did not come without a heavy price. In sealing the gates, she used all her life-force to power the spell."

Udonna paused for a moment to wipe her face of the tears that had fallen. Though it had been fifteen years, the pain of losing Niella still felt as fresh as it had been the day Niella had died. The Rangers looked at Udonna with kind looks of sympathy.

"We're so sorry, Udonna," said Mason, gently.

Udonna took a deep breath. "Thank you," she murmured. "I miss Niella greatly but she lives on in my heart and through her heiress. My niece."

"Clare?" said Vida, in stunned disbelief.

It was a bit of a shock, to say the least. Sweet innocent Clare, whose attempts at magic backfired nine times out of ten, had legendary powers that could turn the tides of the battle they were fighting. Who would've guessed such a thing?

Udonna nodded and looked grave. "Though Clare has not yet taken on her mother's legacy, she does possess the potential. In fact, if Clare were to wear Niella's circlet, she would come into her mother's powers quite early. And as Clare is Niella's first-born and sole heiress, I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking. If they were find Clare, they could force her to open the gates of the Underworld."

"And then the _real_ war would start," said Natalia, grimly. It had taken nearly all their strength to send Morticon back to the Underworld the last time he'd escaped. Who knew what it would take if Morticon and all of his armies escaped as well? Not to mention, the odds were great that Morticon's strength had grown since they'd last seen him. And more importantly, Natalia would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Clare. "We can't let that happen. We have to keep Clare safe. I think it might be best if she doesn't leave Rootcore any time soon, at least until we've stopped Necrolai. We need to find her and tell her what's going on. Does anyone know where Clare is?"

"Uh…" said Chip, pointing to behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Clare suddenly reappeared. She'd been practicing her invisibility spell and when it had worked, she'd gone looking for Udonna and the Rangers to show it off. But when she'd overheard Udonna and her friends talking about her mother, Clare's curiosity had been piqued and she'd listened to their conversation. Judging from the glistening tears in her eyes, their talk had upset Clare in more ways than one. Before anyone could stop her, Clare turned and ran off.

"Clare, come back!" called Xander. He rose up from his seat, looking worried for his girlfriend. "I should go after her."

"No. _I'll_ find her," said Udonna, firmly. "You should return to your place of employment until you're needed."

Udonna's tone gave no room for argument so with some reluctance, they left Rootcore.

XXX

Back in the Underworld, Koragg was receiving a boost in power courtesy of the Master. With each pulse of dark magic, Koragg's strength grew and when it was done, Koragg felt more than strong enough to take down the Rangers and finally claim his vengeance against the Red Witch.

"Thank you, Master," said Koragg, as he knelt down in respect. "Your dark magic has amplified my strength and I give my word, I shall use it in a manner that honors you."

"Koragg?"

Koragg rose up and turned to see Lee-Lee hesitantly entering Koragg's chambers. Necrolai's arm was wrapped around Lee-Lee's shoulder and Lee-Lee's arm was secured around Necrolai's waist, keeping the Vampire Queen supported and upright.

"You," he hissed. "How dare you enter my chambers without my permission?"

"Calm yourself. My daughter only did so at my bidding, Koragg," said Necrolai, hoarsely. "Morticon seeks the Gatekeeper. I must draw her out before it's too late, but I don't know where to start looking for her. Please, Koragg, I beg of you, help me draw the Gatekeeper out."

Koragg scoffed. Again Necrolai dared to ask for Koragg's help? Foolish hag. There was no reason for the Knight Wolf to lend aid to the hag. Especially after what had happened the last time Koragg have lent aid to the Vampire Queen. Neither one of them had benefited despite all of Necrolai's promises otherwise. And more to the point, Necrolai was still in debt to Koragg for the last favor he'd done for her. What reason was there to help Necrolai?

"Why should I help you, hag?" he demanded. " _You_ owe _me_ , lest you forget."

Lee-Lee helped her mother to sit down before opening her purse and taking out a rare black gem. She then knelt down and extended her hand to Koragg. "This is a black moonstone. When crushed and put in a potion, it's said to increase one's power. I offer it to you to give to the Master, as repayment of my mother's debt. And any one favor you ask of me, henceforth, I shall do my best to grant."

The black moonstone wouldn't increase the Master's power by much but what little it could do would please Koragg and Lee-Lee knew the Knight Wolf would do anything to please the one he served. Still, Lee-Lee closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst but much to her relief, Koragg graciously accepted the gemstone.

"The payment is fair," said Koragg. His tone was remarkably gentle for Koragg. "And to please the Master, I will accept your bargain and bestow the Master's dark magic upon your mother!" He thrust out his shield and when it split open, dark magic shot out. Immediately, Necrolai's wounds healed and her powers were strengthened tenfold. "Use this magic to destroy the Rangers."

"Ohh! It is working! I have never felt such power!" gushed Necrolai, in delight as her fingernails grew into long, sharp claws, her fangs grew in length and her eyes glowed bright with dark magic. For the first time in her life, the Vampire Queen bowed to Koragg in respect. "Thank you, Koragg! I will not forget this!"

"See that you don't," warned Koragg.

With a hearty cackle, Necrolai went off to the surface world.

"Where're you going?" asked Lee-Lee, as Koragg turned to leave.

"While your mother attacks the Rangers, I will attack on another front to draw the Gatekeeper out," said Koragg, as a plan formulated in his mind.

Before Lee-Lee could question Koragg, the Knight Wolf conjured a dark seal and disappeared.

XXX

Back the Rock Porium, Natalia and Mason were chatting and restocking while Xander, Chip and Vida listened to Toby telling his exciting story of how he'd not only met one of the Power Rangers but was also rescued by one as well.

"I still can't believe it," said Mason, he handed Natalia a CD. "Clare has legendary powers that can lock up Morticon and his goons forever."

"Or _unlock_ them," reminded Natalia. She placed the CD on the shelf and began making her way down the ladder she'd been standing on. Natalia was happy that Clare had a chance to be the great sorceress that she longed to be, but at the same time, Natalia was worried about the consequences. It was great to have power one could control, but it was less great when someone else misused that power for their personal gain. "Any word from Udonna yet?"

Mason shook his head. "No. She's still looking for Clare."

Natalia sighed in disappointment. She'd been hoping for better news. She understood why Clare had felt the need to be alone but at the same time, Natalia wished Clare had stayed put at Rootcore where it was safe. Clare meant well but she wasn't ready for the battlefield yet. And if anything happened to her, no one would be able to forgive themselves, especially Xander who had grown very protective of his girlfriend ever since they'd gotten together.

"Don't let Xander know just yet. If we don't hear anything in another twenty minutes, we'll go look for Clare ourselves," said Natalia.

Mason nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Natalia's phone went off. "Hey, Lee-Lee. What's up?"

" _Bad news. My mom got really banged up trying to protect me from Morticon. She begged me to take her to Koragg for help. I had to bargain with him, but he did as my mom asked and more_ ," said Lee-Lee.

Natalia's heart sank. She didn't blame Lee-Lee for what happened but the news was still bad. "What did Koragg do, exactly?"

Lee-Lee exhaled sharply. " _He not only healed my mom, he also gave her a wicked power boost and she's on the move again, trying to draw the Gatekeeper out._ "

Natalia cursed under her breath. Necrolai was not only on the move again but her powers were stronger. Could this day get any worse?

"Do you know where she went and is there anything else we should know about?" demanded Natalia. Natalia knew Koragg all too well. He wouldn't have bargained with Necrolai unless he not only got something else in return and he had a plan of his own in the works.

" _In that order? I think so. Mom didn't say where exactly she was going, but if I had to guess, she's gone to the city plaza. It's her favorite battleground in the city, big and spacious and chaotic. And Koragg said something about attacking on another front to draw the Gatekeeper out before he left. I don't know what he meant or where he went. I'm sorry_ ," said Lee-Lee, apologetically.

"Don't be, you've done plenty good," assured Natalia. Lee-Lee might not have been able to stop what was happening, but her warnings were doing a great deal of good. "We'll handle things from here, I promise. Just hang in there. Okay? Bye."

"Bad news?" guessed Mason, as Natalia hung up her phone.

Natalia nodded and quickly filled Mason in before alerting the others and leaving a message with Udonna. Without further ado, the Rangers left the Rock Porium, morphed and raced to the city plaza. They arrived just moments before Necrolai, which was a first.

The Vampire Queen looked smugger than usual. "Greetings, Rangers! So glad you could make it to the party!"

"Cut the crap, Necrolai! We know what you're up to!" spat Xander, furiously. "You're not going to find the Gatekeeper! You'll have the Gatekeeper over our dead bodies!"

Necrolai's eyes glinted. "That can easily be arranged." There was a flash of purple light as long, sharp spikes appeared on Necrolai's arms. "But I don't intend to _find_ the Gatekeeper. I'm going to let _her_ find _me!_ Someone so _noble_ would _never_ stand by while the Rangers are being destroyed! Like my new powers?"

Xander's temper flared. "Like this! _Magi Staff, Ax Mode!_ " Xander drew his weapon, changed it into an ax and plunged it into the ground, setting off a great earthquake but Necrolai just easily dodged it before blasting at Xander with dark magic.

"Xander!"

Before anyone could help the fallen Green Ranger, Necrolai blasted them all with devastating dark magic, injuring them.

Necrolai cackled in delight. With her new powers to help her, either she would destroy the Rangers at long last or she would draw the Gatekeeper out and succeed in freeing Morticon. Either way, she was going to win this battle and the Rangers would suffer a humiliating defeat.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Clare had been walking all over creation, using one tree after another to transport herself and make it harder to be found. She knew it was dangerous to go off alone but at that moment, Clare hadn't cared one bit. She was feeling really upset and craved the peace that some time alone with her thoughts would give her. When she began to feel tired, Clare made herself comfortable on a log and let the tears she'd been holding back fall.

All this time, Clare had been struggling with her magic and all this time, Udonna had a way for Clare to achieve her dreams and more and had kept it from her. How could Udonna do such a thing? It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Being the Gatekeeper was Clare's legacy. It was Clare's rightful inheritance and Udonna had no right to keep that from her. But more than that, Udonna had denied Clare the chance to feel close to Niella again through her mother's magic and that hurt most of all. Was all of Udonna's encouragement and advice just one big lie after another? Or was there another, more painful reason for Udonna's actions?

Suddenly, there was a shimmer of light and Udonna appeared on Clare's right-hand side, looking both frantic and relieved.

"Thank goodness I found you!" said Udonna, heaving a sigh in relief. "Clare, what on earth do you think you're doing out in the forest alone unprotected? You shouldn't have left like that. I was worried something might've happened to you."

Clare's heart sank and she felt a pang of guilt. Upset as she was with her aunt, Clare hadn't intended to cause any worry and nor had she fully considered the consequences of being out alone when the forces of darkness were looking for her.

"I'm sorry. I just…I just really wanted some time alone," sniffled Clare.

Udonna's face softened as she gently stroked back a lock of Clare's golden hair. "Sweetheart, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have kept this from you. I—"

"Yes, you shouldn't have!" said Clare, angrily.

Udonna pulled back in astonishment. Clare _never_ became angry and nor had she ever lost her temper before in such a manner. For Clare to do so now meant serious business.

"Being the Gatekeeper is my _legacy_ and one of the few ways I have left to connect with my mother!" said Clare, as angry tears slid down her cheeks. "It's not right, Udonna! Did you think you could keep that from me forever?"

Udonna quickly shook her head. "No, Clare, that isn't it, I promise you. There are things you don't yet understand."

"I understand," said Clare, bitterly. She understood all too well what Udonna had been thinking. It was nothing Clare hadn't thought herself or had heard from others a thousand times over. "I understand that you don't think I can handle it because I'm incompetent, bumbling and clumsy and—"

"Exactly as your mother was," interrupted Udonna, with a soft smile on her face. "You are so much like her, dear."

Clare's anger began to fade as she stared in Udonna in surprise. Niella had been like Clare? That couldn't have been true. Clare remembered Niella as a powerful sorceress who could do no wrong when it came to magic.

"But I thought she was a great sorceress, like all the other Gatekeepers," said Clare, in confusion.

Udonna nodded. "Oh, she was. But not at first." Udonna chuckled as she recalled days long since past of hers and Niella's childhood. "In fact, she not only blew up our cottage on more than one occasion while trying to get her spells right, she also turned herself into a rabbit."

In spite of her misery, Clare couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Niella turning herself into a fluffy, bucktoothed rabbit. It lightened Clare's sorrows for a moment but then Clare remembered why she was upset. If Clare's skills hadn't been in question, then why had Udonna kept the Gatekeeper legacy from her for so long?

"Then why did you—?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Clare, and nor have I ever planned to keep your legacy from you forever," interrupted Udonna. She sighed and looked sad. "Before the earthquake struck, I planned to give you your mother's legacy on your birthday. But when the Master's armies broke through, I became afraid and decided it was best to postpone it. I don't know how much you remember, but when the Master found out about your cousin, Aurora, what she was and what she could do…they came after her and she was lost to me." Fresh tears glistened in Udonna's eyes and her heart felt heavy with pain as she thought of her lost daughter. "I couldn't bear to let history repeat itself with you. You're all that I have left. And before she died, I promised Niella that I would do my best to keep you from harm."

"And you have protected me," assured Clare. Her anger was forgotten now that she knew the whole story. Clare had been quite young during the Great Battle, but she remembered what it had been like when Aurora had been sent away for her own protection and how much it had hurt to lose her beloved cousin. She couldn't entirely fault Udonna for acting as she had. "I couldn't have asked for a better protector or a better aunt. But Udonna, I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions."

Udonna's face softened. "I know," she murmured, as she held Clare in a loving embrace. Whether she liked it or not, Udonna was forced to admit that while Clare was still an apprentice, Clare was also an adult and she had the right to choose her destiny. But even so, Udonna refused to lose her only remaining kin. "But I'm asking you now, not as your queen or your mentor but as your aunt, that unless there's no other choice, you let this go for your own safety. Please, Clare."

Clare was quiet as she contemplated this. She wanted to be like her mother so badly but there was a time and place for everything. Now, perhaps, wasn't the time for the next Gatekeeper.

"Okay," said Clare, sighing. "Let's go home."

Udonna smiled in relief.

Suddenly, a dark seal appeared and from it, emerged Koragg. "We meet again, White Sorceress!"

Thinking that Koragg was after Clare, Udonna immediately rose up and stood protectively in front of her niece. "Leave the child alone, Koragg!"

But a surprise came Udonna's way when Koragg just scoffed. "What use would I have for that silly twit? I've come for _you!_ "

Acting quickly, Udonna powered up her wand and fired it, but Koragg merely redirected the spell back at Udonna, hurting and disarming her.

A mocking laugh emitted from Koragg's throat. "Your magic is weak without the power of your Snow Staff." Without another word, Koragg thrust out his hand and Udonna was shrunk down to six inches in height as she was imprisoned in a floating sphere. "With all the protectors of the human world in our grasp, surely the Gatekeeper will step forward."

Now truly angry and ready for her first ever battle, Clare grabbed Udonna's fallen wand. "Let her go, Koragg!" She tried to blast Koragg with a spell, but the magic was so weak that Koragg didn't even flinch.

"Nice try, _apprentice_ ," sneered Koragg, as he then disappeared via a dark seal.

Knowing that she needed help if Udonna was ever going to be rescued, Clare took off like a shot straight back to Rootcore, hoping that Xander and the other Rangers might still be there.

"Xander? Hello, is anyone here?" yelled Clare. "I need help! Udonna's been captured!"

But no one answered and then suddenly, the crystal ball lit up with images of Necrolai's current battle with the Rangers. With Necrolai's powers increased, Necrolai finally had the upper hand on the Rangers and was beating the living daylights out of them. What was even more heartbreaking was witnessing Xander and the other Rangers' unwillingness to give Clare up to Necrolai even though it would mean sparing their own lives.

"What do I do?" whimpered Clare. Her aunt and mentor was captured, her boyfriend and friends were on the verge of destruction. They needed help but how was Clare supposed to give it? She didn't possess the means to help them, but if she didn't do _something_ she was going to lose everyone she loved and worse. "Please, help me."

As if in answer, the heavy box where Udonna kept special, sentimental treasures, opened and Niella's circlet floated up.

Despite how terrified she was, Clare refused to succumb to that fear. She grabbed the circlet and ran for the city plaza where she found Necrolai looming over the Rangers like Death itself.

"You're beat and no one's come to save you. Maybe there is no other Gatekeeper, in which case, I'll just do us all a favor and rid this world of you!" said Necrolai.

She raised her hand to strike at the Rangers but then Necrolai was blasted across the battlefield with powerful bursts of magic.

Clare ran into the plaza, breathless and her heart racing like a train, but she was no less determined. "Wrong, Necrolai! My mother's spirit lives in on in me!" Quickly, Clare placed on her mother's circlet and at once, Clare's hair was covered with a long, dark purple veil and her clothes changed to a long white and purple dress with a moon symbol, the mark of the Gatekeeper. And with the transformation, Clare felt a new sense of confidence and power that she had never known before. "Power of the shining moon, behold…the Gatekeeper!"

Necrolai gasped in amazement. "The Oracle was right! So, there _is_ another and my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly!

Clare glared at Necrolai. "You are going to regret ever meeting me, _hag!_ " Clare thrust out her hand and the Gatekeeper's staff appeared. When Necrolai blasted at Clare with dark magic, a powerful shield arose, keeping Clare from harm. She then swung her staff around and a sphere of magic emerged and latched onto Necrolai. It then proceeded to drain her of her dark magic power boost, rendering her completely helpless before the mercy of her enemies.

"My new powers! They're gone!" exclaimed Necrolai, horrified.

At once, the Rangers joined Clare's side, praising her victory before taking defensive stances, ready to finish off the fight. They then proceeded to blast Necrolai with each of their elemental magic, which caused Necrolai to be blasted across the battlefield as well as injury her.

In spite of it, however, Necrolai shakily rose to her feet. "You will still lose, Rangers! I will return!"

XXX

With the battle against Necrolai won, the Rangers powered down.

Xander immediately swept Clare into a passionate kiss before holding her close. "I'm so proud of you, Clare! You were awesome!"

Clare smiled but her smile didn't last long as she remembered they still had a big problem to deal with. "Thanks, but there's no time to celebrate. Udonna's been captured by Koragg."

"She's _what?!_ " exclaimed Chip. "We've got to rescue her!"

"But how? We can't get to the Underworld!" said Vida.

Right on cue, Natalia clutched her head in agony as Koragg began to contact her.

 _Hear me, Red Ranger, hear me_ , said Koragg. _You will tell the Gatekeeper to battle me alone at the quarry outside of the city. If she does not come, your sorceress will perish._

 _I've got it, Koragg. Now GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ yelled Natalia, as she forced Koragg out. Regardless of whether or not she was used to Koragg's communication methods, Natalia was _really_ sick and tired of having Koragg in her head. One of those days, she was going to force him out forever.

"Lia, what is it?" asked Mason.

Natalia took a deep breath and turned her gaze to Clare. "Koragg wants to battle you at the quarry alone."

Clare nodded. "I accept."

XXX

In the rock quarry outside of Briarwood, Koragg stood, fully energized from the Master's generosity and ready for his battle against the Gatekeeper. When Clare arrived, looking furious and determined for victory, Koragg had to admit that he was surprised as well as impressed. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed that Udonna's bumbling apprentice was the next Gatekeeper.

"So, it was you all along," said Koragg.

Clare did not reply as she thrust her staff up and attempted to blast Koragg with her magic, but the spell didn't even come close to hitting the Knight Wolf.

Koragg laughed. "I must admit, I would have thought you were nothing more than a mere bumbling servant. But now you have _real_ power!"

Clare growled in anger. She was not in the mood for Koragg's games. "I want Udonna back. _NOW!_ I took down Necrolai. I can take you down too! So, hand Udonna over and I _might_ spare you." Maybe it was cockiness from her newfound strength and powers talking, but in that moment Clare was no longer the struggling apprentice sorceress. Right then and there, she was the Gatekeeper and she wouldn't take nonsense from anyone, least of all Koragg.

Unfortunately, anyone else might've taken Clare's threat more seriously, but Koragg just mockingly laughed. Clare wasn't the least bit intimidating to Koragg. She was only powerful at the moment because she was using her mother's circlet, nothing more. She had no real battle experienced and nor did she know what _real_ power was like. And more to the point, taking down Necrolai was fairly easy but taking down Koragg was another matter entirely.

"You think your pathetic little threats frighten me? Wrong. I will do _nothing_ you ask until I see the power of the legendary Gatekeeper!" said Koragg.

"As you wish," snarled Clare.

Koragg wanted a battle? Fine. He would get what he asked for and more.

Clare let out a battle cry as she charged straight at Koragg just as the Knight Wolf unleashed his Wolf Attack. Clare dodged it by a miracle and then Koragg drew his sword. Clare met Koragg's sword with her staff and the clanging sound of metal hitting metal resounded throughout the quarry. Despite Clare's inexperience on the battlefield, her boost in power seemed to give her a strong set of skills, as she was not only dodging Korgg's blows but meeting them with astounding speed and skill. The two of them dueled up and down the quarry, neither one of them gaining an advantage until Clare managed to deliver a strong kick that nearly knocked down Koragg.

Taking advantage of the situation, Clare leapt into the air and blasted Koragg with her staff, wounding and dazing him in the process. Clare's eyes briefly glowed bright blue as she then proceeded to perform the same energy draining spell she'd performed on Necrolai. The spell did considerable damage to Koragg and it succeeded in draining off some excess dark magic energy, but Koragg was nothing if not resilient and he was able to stand his ground despite it all.

"She is strong," murmured Koragg, under his breath. Was it possible that he had underestimated Clare's powers?

Clare grunted as she plunged her staff into the ground and a powerful blast of magic in the shape of the moon shot out like a bullet across the battlefield. There was a great explosion when it hit Koragg, but when the smoke cleared, Clare was both horrified and shocked to see that Koragg had managed to absorb all that energy into his shield.

"Impossible!" gasped Clare. That blast should've decimated Koragg!

"Quite impressive, I must confess," said Koragg. "But this battle has barely begun! Wolf Attack!"

Clare quickly conjured up a shield to protect herself but Koragg's Wolf Attack broke through the protective barrier, sending her flying across the quarry and injuring her. Refusing to give up, Clare rose to her feet and glared at the Knight Wolf.

"That's it. Now, you've _really_ made me mad," said Clare. She swung her staff around. "Magic of the shining moon warrior!" And with that, Clare transformed into her Ancient Mystic Form and grew several hundred feet in size.

Pleased that the battle was finally going somewhere, Koragg cast the spell that enabled him to grow and he joined with Catastros to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

Koragg and Clare then proceeded to blast each other with their respective magic, but the two spells cancelled each other out. Clare then swung her staff across Koragg's torso, wounding him and leaving him open to her next attack.

" _Laser Rope!_ " Bright, golden rope shot out of Clare's staff and tied up Koragg. " _Full Moon Blaze!_ " Clare swung her staff around in a perfect circle like that of the full moon and sent the magic straight at Koragg. But the Knight Wolf's eyes glowed bright red as he then not only broke his binds, but also held up his sword just long enough for Clare's spell to disperse.

"What?" exclaimed Clare. By now, Clare's heart was pounding with fear and she was beginning to wonder if she'd made a mistake in confronting Koragg alone.

"No more holding back!" growled Koragg. His sword became alight with tendrils of pure, dark magic. "Witness the strength of the Master himself! _Dark Magic Strike!_ "

Clare screamed as the force and trauma from Koragg's attack caused her to power down and within moments, she was lying down on the ground, injured and unable to protect herself.

Koragg landed beside her and drew his sword. "It's over! You're all _mine!_ Now, you will open the gates to the Underworld so that our armies may rise!"

In spite of her injured, weakened state, Clare fiercely shook her head. "Never!" It didn't matter how the battle ended, Clare was never going to allow Morticon and the others to get through. She would sooner see herself destroyed first.

But Koragg did not take kindly to Clare's refusal. "I said DO IT!"

Clare closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst but Koragg was blasted by Xander's earthquake attack followed by Chip's lightning blasts as all five Rangers appeared, ready to aid their friend in the battle against Koragg.

Natalia leapt into the air. " _Phoenix Ignem Gladio!_ " Phoenix fire blazed through Natalia's sword and when she swung it at Koragg, there was a devastating blaze that heavily burnt him and sent him flying across the quarry.

"Leave her alone, you scumbag!" growled Natalia.

Suddenly, Necrolai appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Clare by the throat.

"Clare, no!"

The Rangers ran to help their friend but Koragg swooped in between them and blasted them back with a Wolf Attack.

" _By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate rise up!_ " commanded Necrolai.

Unable to prevent what happened next, Clare screamed in agony as her circlet lit up and a powerful beam of magic shot into the sky. Suddenly, the skies darkened and rumbled with thunder and the ground beneath them shook as the gates to the Underworld rose up from the depths of the earth.

Necrolai cackled as she tossed Clare aside like a piece of rubbish as the girl's usefulness was expended. "The gates of the Underworld have risen and now our armies will decimate the surface world!"

 _What have I done?_ thought Clare, in dismay. _Forgive me, Mother!_

 **To Be Continued**


	12. The Gatekeeper Part Two

**The Gatekeeper Part Two**

Clare looked at the risen gate in distraught.

The gates of the Underworld had been raised to the surface and soon enough, the Master's armies would break through and all humanity would be lost. Everything her family had fought for, the sacrifice that Niella had made…all of it was nothing thanks to Clare's foolishness. Everything that had happened and the devastation that was surely to come was all Clare's fault.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm so sorry," she whimpered, as tears slid down her cheeks.

Xander wrapped an arm around Clare's shoulder and pulled her in close. "It's not your fault, Clare." None of them were blaming Clare for this. How could have been Clare's fault? She'd been trying _stop_ the darkness, not _help_ it. And even so, Clare couldn't have known what was going to happen and more to the point, she hadn't wanted it to.

Clare said nothing and did not look the least bit convinced.

"Look! Up at the gate!" cried Chip.

Everyone turned and watched in horror as the Gargoyle of the Gates, a terrible gigantic beast that was said to serve the Master and attack any who dared oppose the darkness, broke free of it stone prison and blasted all five Rangers and Clare sky high.

Koragg then swooped down and grabbed Clare by her arm. "Get up! You won't get away this time." He forced Clare to stand and dragged her away.

"Clare!" cried Xander, as he struggled to stand up. "Let her go, Koragg! Fight me instead!"

"I think not," said Koragg. "The Gargoyle of the Gates will take care of you."

Enraged, Xander launched himself at Koragg and swung his axe at the Knight Wolf, but Koragg just blocked Xander's blows with ease and then blasted Xander across the battlefield before disappearing through a dark seal.

" _NO!_ " cried Xander, distraught. But it was too late. Xander's beloved girlfriend was now gone, possibly forever and nothing Xander had done or could do had been able to change it. "KORAGG, YOU BRING HER BACK NOW, YOU HONORLESS COWARD!"

Xander hoped against hope that Koragg might at least react to the insult, but there was no reply, no sign that Koragg had heard Xander's enraged, heartbroken cry, much less that he even cared.

"We'll get her back, Xander, I promise," assured Mason. He didn't know how, but the Blue Ranger refused to give up on Clare. One way or another, they were going to rescue Clare as well as Udonna and bring them both home before it was too late. "But we need to stay focused and fight or else there won't be a home for Clare to come back to."

Mason was right. Their grief was great but there was no time to dwell on that as Gargoyle continued its attack, forcing the Rangers to quickly transform into their Mystic Titan forms. Whereupon, they joined together to form the Mystic Titan Megazord.

" _Mystic Spell Seal!_ "

Quickly, they conjured a mystic spell seal and attempted to blast Gargoyle with it, but the beast just teleported to behind them before they could blink and swung its mighty staff onto the back, injuring them. When they tried the spell a second time, Gargoyle again teleported elsewhere but this time he hit them so hard that the megazord went flying into the gate and the force from the hit caused the crack in the gate to widen.

Suddenly, something long and sharp poked out of the gate and then an unwanted face appeared, grinning a sick, smug grin.

"Hello, Rangers!" said Morticon.

"It's Morticon!" exclaimed Vida. "He's escaping!"

"Not again!" whined Chip. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time Morticon had gotten free. It had taken all their strength and more to send him back to the Underworld and they were nearly destroyed in the process. What was worse, it was clear that Morticon's strength had grown, which only made the situation worse and the odds of them coming out of the battle alive and in one piece were extremely unlikely.

"Your megazord has caused the crack in the gate to widen enough for me to get through!" said Morticon, as he pushed way past the stone gates. "Now your whole world will know my crushing power! Yes, the time has come! The destruction at the surface world is at hand!"

Before anyone could react, Morticon fully emerged from the gates that had kept him and his kind imprisoned for so long and then he let out a gleeful yell.

"YES! I'M FREE!" yelled Morticon. He then lit up his sword with dark magic and swung his blade down on the Rangers from one side while Gargoyle began attacking them from the other.

"Oh, crap! He's free!" exclaimed Xander. "What're we supposed to do now?"

"The only thing we _can_ do, keep fighting!" said Natalia. "We don't have a choice. C'mon, guys!"

With two extremely powerful and dangerous enemies attacking on both sides, it did not seem possible that victory would be the Rangers'. Was it possible that Morticon's dream of dark magic and conquest of the surface world was finally going to come true?

XXX

Meanwhile, Clare was stirring.

After Koragg had kidnapped her, Clare had been knocked unconscious, making it easier to transport her. Now, she was awakening and she found herself in a closed off area of the Underworld. There was very little light and what's more, there appeared to be no one around, except for Clare. Then, slowly but surely, a familiar glowing sphere appeared floating in the air just a few tantalizing feet away.

"Clare!"

Clare's face lit up and she sighed in relief at the sight of her aunt and mentor, still trapped in Koragg's bubble but otherwise unharmed.

"Udonna! OW!" Clare yelped in pain when she tried to step forward, only for the force-field to zap her and force her back.

Koragg then made his presence known. "Good. You've awakened."

Clare scowled. "What do you want, Koragg?"

"Your magic was strong enough to raise the gates. Now, we will see if you're strong enough to open them," explained Koragg, as though it were obvious. "Or else your sorceress will pay with her life."

Udonna frantically shook her head in alarm. "Don't do it, Clare! My life is not worth the innocents who will suffer if the gates are opened!"

Though it broke Clare's heart to sacrifice her aunt, Clare did not intend to obey Koragg's demands. Udonna was right. Sometimes, the good of the many outweighed the good of the one. "I will _never_ help you, Koragg!"

"You misunderstand. I don't intend to _ask_ for you power. I intend to _take_ it!" growled Koragg. His shield then split open. " _Eye of the Master!_ "

A great dark seal appeared beneath Clare's feet as she was then attacked by dark magic. Her body went rigid as a great spell wheel, five circular runes with ancient symbols that kept the gates locked up, appeared above Clare's head. They were all rotating in different directions, trying to match up to one another perfectly. When they were complete, the gates of the Underworld would be forever unlocked and the Master's evil forces would be unleashed upon the surface world.

"Perfect," said Koragg, happily. "When the spell wheel is complete, the gates will open and our armies will be unleashed!"

Right then and there, the first match of the spell wheel was made and Clare screamed in pain as her magic began to unlock the gate against her bidding. It did not take much longer after that for another match to be made and Clare's screams intensified. What was worse, her coloring began to fade and it was only through Koragg's spell that she was able to keep standing.

Knowing that Koragg was a warrior of honor, Udonna made a desperate move for Clare's life. "I beg you, Koragg! Stop this madness! Where is the honor in this?"

Koragg scoffed. "Do not speak to me of honor, sorceress! You know nothing of the word! Your pleas are useless, so save your breath! The Master's wishes must be obeyed to the very end!" In Koragg's mind, there was some honor in this victory, for Clare had not only proven herself to be a great opponent, but she had the power to escape if the silly girl would just focus her magic and do what had to be done. She had the means to defend herself, it was hardly Koragg's fault if she didn't. And even so, Koragg was not one to question the Master's wishes nor disobey him. Koragg's hands were tied. "Now, be silent. It will soon be over!"

Unable to do much else, Udonna merely watched in distraught at her beloved niece's pain while she silently prayed that help would come.

XXX

Back on the surface world, Natalia and the other Rangers were getting the beating of their lives. As they had feared, Morticon's powers were greater than ever, which gave him an advantage of the battlefield. And worse, the Gargoyle of the Gates kept attacking as well, which made it increasingly difficult for the Rangers to get any upper hand. With each blow they suffered, the situation was looking increasingly hopeless.

After Morticon blasted the Rangers again with his sword, Natalia decided to try a different approach. "Let's take it to the skies! Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

Their megazord's wings extended and they shot straight up into the sky like a rocket. Whereupon, they cast one of their most powerful spells.

" _Spirits of the Ancient Titans! TITANS ATTACK!_ "

The Rangers' magic strengthened tenfold and they conjured a powerful mystic spell seal, which they used to attack Morticon. It was a spell that normally would do a great deal of damage, if not completely destroy their enemy but for once, this was not the case. The mechanical hybrid managed to not only counter the spell before it could take affect but he also hit them with so much devastating dark magic that the Rangers not only disbanded from the megazord but the Dark Magic Strike also caused them to power down completely.

They landed in the rubble of the battlefield, injured and their strength greatly sapped.

"Ow…" moaned Chip, as he struggled to stand. "Morticon's even stronger than he was last time!"

"He's got more dark energy than before," said Xander, in agreement. "How're we supposed to stop him when he's like this? We don't have that kind of power."

Xander raised a good point. They'd used their strongest defensive spells but it hadn't made a dent in Morticon's armor and in their current weakened state, they stood little chance of surviving another battle against the darkness. Not to mention, the gate was still standing and if it wasn't sealed shut and soon, the Master's armies would be unleashed and everything would be lost. The situation looked truly and utterly hopeless.

Mason shakily rose to his feet and looked at Morticon's rampaging form in distraught before becoming alarmed. "Guys, look! Something's happening!"

Everyone turned to look where Mason was pointing and to their horror, the gates of the Underworld were smoking as a powerful dark spell emerged from the cracks, the once clear blue skies were darkening and within moments, it became black as night and dark magic reverberated through the air as it began to drain the surface world of any light and happiness that it could find. To make matters worse, the Gargoyle of the Gates was destroying the city at Morticon's commands.

"Destroy it! Destroy it all!" ordered Morticon.

The Gargoyle was only too happy to obey its leader's orders as it had spent far too long in its petrified form and was more than ready for some destruction and devastation on behalf of the dark forces.

"I can't believe it," said Vida, as tears glistened in her eyes. After everything they'd done to protect their world, it was all going to be for nothing. Morticon was going to win, if he hadn't already. "Is this really how it ends?"

Stubborn as ever, Natalia's hands clenched into fists which ignited with fire as she stood up. "No. This is _not_ how it ends! Udonna said we were the protectors of the city and that's what we're going to do!" Natalia had lost the life she'd known and the people she'd loved once before. She would _not_ let history repeat itself. One way or another, they were going to stop Morticon and rescue Clare and they were going to win the accursed war. "I don't care what the odds are! I'm not giving up! Clare and Udonna are depending on us and so is everyone else in the city! This is who we are and what we were meant to do. I'm going to keep fighting. Are you guys with me?"

Emboldened by Natalia's speech, Mason and the other Rangers nodded in agreement. Natalia was right. They couldn't give up. When they'd accepted their mantles as the Mystic Rangers, they'd also taken on a duty to protect the city and its inhabitants no matter what. No matter how the war ended, surrender was not an option.

"We're with you, Lia," said Xander.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Chip.

Natalia thought carefully for a moment and then a plan sprang into her mind. "Koragg took Clare because they need the Gatekeeper or else their plan fails. If we can get Clare away from him—"

"Clare can lower the gates and we can stop Morticon," finished Mason as his face lit up. "She's probably inside the gates."

"Which is guarded by those two," reminded Vida, gesturing to Gargoyle and Morticon. "How're we supposed to get past them without getting caught?"

" _We_ don't," said Natalia, in realization. All five of them trying to gain entrance past the gates wasn't possible, but it would be far easier for one person to slip in and out without being detected if a diversion was provided. "If we all went, we'd be squashed like bugs. But maybe I can go it alone. I know I'm asking a lot of you guys, but do you think you can keep Morticon and Gargoyle busy while I go after Clare and Udonna?"  
While Natalia was the leader of the Mystic Rangers, she knew her plan came with a great deal of risk and she couldn't just send her boyfriend and friends out without making sure they were willing to take on the dangers involved.

"Absolutely," said Mason, as the others nodded. It made sense for Natalia to go it alone. She was the strongest out of the five of them and she knew Koragg's battle tactics the best, and a lone strike past the gates would stand a better chance than all five of them at the same time. "We'll keep Morticon and Gargoyle busy. You go after Clare and Udonna. Ready guys?"

"Ready! _Magical Source, Mystic Force! Galwit Mysto Prifior!_ "

Mason, Vida, Chip and Xander morphed and transformed into their Mystic Titan forms and then bonded together into their dragon megazord, whereupon they resumed the battle against the Gargoyle and Morticon. With not one, but two powerful dragon's fire breath attacks, they destroyed the Gargoyle of the Gates, leaving a perfect opening in the gates of the Underworld for Natalia.

" _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " yelled Natalia, as she thrust her morpher into the air. As soon as the transformation was complete, Natalia summoned her Mystic Speeder and hit the accelerator as she zoomed towards the gates.

As Natalia neared the gates, however, she was met by an approaching army of Styxoids and Hidiacs, who were armed and prepared to defend the gates from unwanted intruders.

 _Oh, great. Just what I need_ , thought Natalia, grumpily. Quickly, Natalia blasted the foot soldiers with her bike's lasers, destroying a good chunk of the Hidiacs and Styxoids. She then dismounted from her bike and drew her sword and thrust it out to the skies. " _Magi Staff, Ignis Pluviam!_ "

A blast of fire magic shot into the clouds and then localized great balls of white-hot fire descended from the heavens, obliterating all the remaining Hidiacs and Styxoids into ashes and leaving Natalia free to continue her mission.

With the pathway cleared, Natalia wasted no time in creating a ramp for her motorcycle, which she then used to gain the altitude she needed as she hit the gas pedal and took off like lightning past the gates and into the Underworld.

"Hold on, guys, I'm coming," vowed Natalia.

One way or another, Natalia was going to rescue Udonna and Clare, no matter what the cost. And Koragg would be given a harsh reminder of the dangers of messing with the Rangers' own.

XXX

Meanwhile, Clare's strength was almost gone as with each completely rune, the spell wheel drained more and more of Clare's life-force. When the spell wheel was finished, the gates to the Underworld would be fully opened and the Gatekeeper would be no more.

A few tears slid down Clare's pale cheeks and her throat felt hoarse from screaming in pain. She'd been trying for what seemed like an eternity to stop the spell wheel but she had failed miserably and she was beginning to fear the worst.

"Give me the strength to fight this, Mother," whispered Clare, praying Niella might somehow hear her and lend aid.

"Silence!" ordered Koragg, harshly. "The spell wheel is nearly complete and the gates will soon be opened! And our armies will be unleashed!"

"But the Gatekeeper's energy is almost gone and Clare will not survive!" protested Udonna. "Koragg, please. How can you do this to an innocent life such as Clare's?"

"Your niece is no innocent, Sorceress!" hissed Koragg. "The moment she took on the Gatekeeper mantle, her fate was sealed! And even if that were not so, I take no pleasure in doing this. But it was the only way and the Master's wishes cannot be defied!"

Realizing it was pointless to continue arguing as Koragg would not be swayed from his decision, Udonna turned to Clare with tears of regret in her eyes.

"Forgive me, Clare," said Udonna, her voice choked with tears. This was all her own fault. Udonna had vowed to protect Clare from harm with her life and that promise had been broken in every way. Soon, Clare would perish and the dark forces would win. Everything that Udonna had done to keep Clare safe, everything she'd ever fought for…it had all been for nothing. "I failed in my promise to your mother to protect you. I'm so sorry."

Despite her exhaustion, Clare stubbornly shook her head. "There is _nothing_ to forgive, Aunt Udonna. This isn't your fault." In Clare's eyes, Udonna was innocent. The White Sorceress had only ever done what she thought was right. She'd done her best to protect Clare, even when the odds were against the Udonna. Nothing that happened from that moment onward was on Udonna's shoulders. The only ones to blame were the Master and his goons.

Just as the spell wheel was about to be complete and the gates fully opened, a familiar voice shouted out, " _FLAMMA AETERNA!_ "

Koragg was suddenly blasted by a powerful fireball that not only heavily burnt him, but also sent him flying across the room.

Natalia then appeared from the shadows and extended her sword as she leapt down and she stood protectively in front of Clare. Right then and there, the young blond sorceress was released from her imprisonment and the spell wheel vanished.

"Natalia!" cried Clare, in relief as she hugged Natalia from behind. Never before had she been so happy to see the Red Ranger. Finally, things were starting to look up. "You found us."

Natalia nodded and ignited her sword with fire as she took a defensive stance.

"Natalia, you've done well, but there's no time to waste! Clare's energy is almost gone. Get her out of here!" ordered Udonna, sternly. "I'll be fine. Just get Clare out of here at once!"

"You've got it!" Natalia had no desire to leave Udonna behind, but she knew her mentor was right. Udonna was imprisoned but she wasn't entirely helpless whereas Clare's weakened state left the blond girl vulnerable. Clare was in greater need of help than Udonna. But despite this, Natalia knew Koragg wouldn't let Clare go without a fight, so Natalia would give him one. It was a risky move but the only one Natalia could dare to take. "Koragg, I challenge you to a duel. Just you and me. If I win, you let Clare go."

"Very well, I accept," said Koragg. He never could refuse a good duel, especially one with an opponent as great as Natalia. "But know this, Red Witch, if you lose then I get _you!_ "

A warrior of honor Natalia might have been, but she had no intention whatsoever of losing the battle or being Koragg's prisoner for long, so Natalia mentally crossed her fingers as she consented.

"It's a deal. Now, let's get on with this," growled Natalia.

"As you wish," said Koragg.

Suddenly, dark magic lit up Koragg's shield and then there was a flash of blinding light as their surroundings changed. When Natalia's vision cleared, she found herself in another dimension with clear blue skies and sunlight. She and Koragg stood on opposite sides of a deep canyon valley and Clare stood high on top of a cliff, paralyzed once more and unable to do anything but helplessly watch.

"What the—? Where are we?" demanded Natalia.

" _Your_ challenge, _my_ battlefield," explained Koragg. "Welcome to the Endless Dimension and your destruction, Red Witch!"

"We'll see about that," growled Natalia. Prepared as always, Natalia quickly punched in the spell code Xander had recently unlocked and felt her strength increase. Hopefully, it would give her the advantage she needed to defeat Koragg and save Clare. "Are you ready?"

"I'm _always_ ready," snarled Koragg, as he drew his sword. "HIYAH!

Nothing more needed to be said as Koragg and Natalia then charged each other. Quickly, Natalia rolled and dodged the swinging blow from Koragg's sword. She then met Koragg's blade with her own as she stood up and Koragg took another swing at Natalia. Natalia proceeded to either dodge or counter Koragg's blows and the sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the rocky valley. When Koragg spun around and swung his sword at Natalia again, Natalia leapt into the air and gracefully landed on Koragg's other side, where she then delivered a powerful kick to Koragg's stomach. But the kick did little good as Koragg then punched Natalia so hard she was tossed across the valley.

Despite her pain, Natalia rolled away to safety as just as Koragg was about to strike from above. She blasted Koragg with a steady stream of fire, which gave Natalia the time she needed to stand back up and get back into the fight. The two of them continued to duel in a similar fashion, meeting or dodging the other's blows until Natalia reignited her sword with blazing white-hot fire and attempted to swing her blade down across Koragg's torso. It was a move that should have done a great deal of damage, but the Knight Wolf ignited his own sword with dark magic that not only extinguished the fire in Natalia's sword, but gave him the chance he needed. He then proceeded to punch Natalia so hard she was rendered unconscious and then he grabbed her by the throat and tossed her across the valley.

Natalia was tossed across the valley like a skipping stone across a body of water and then she proceeded to fall down the cliff side and land in a deep lake. It was lucky that Natalia was wearing a protective helmet and was also quite stubborn, or she might drowned or succumbed to her injuries. But Natalia was not a quitter and thankfully, the cold water managed to jolt Natalia into awakening. Enraged, Natalia incanted a spell in her mind that not only healed her but also caused the lake to evaporate into steam. She emerged, angry and ready to finish the battle against Koragg.

"All right, that is _it_ , Koragg! You asked for it!" Natalia called upon her strongest spell which usually called forth the end of any battle. " _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!_ "

There was a great burst of light and Natalia's body was engulfed in great fire that took the form of a phoenix and then she blasted Koraag with all her might.

When the flames receded, Natalia expected to see Koragg kneeling on the ground, clutching his sword for support with his armor cracked and burnt from the fire damage. It was what she'd come to expect from that spell, but a shock came Natalia's way as Koragg emerged from the smoke still standing tall and battle ready and only sporting minimal injuries. His power boost from the Master was clearly doing him a great favor.

"Oh, crap!" muttered Natalia. That was the strongest spell in Natalia's arsenal. She would keep up the fight, but it was starting to look like she was going to lose the duel against Koragg.

"Your magic is strong, but it cannot compare to that of the Master!" said Koragg. "Behold his power!" Koragg's shield split open and his sword ignited with dark magic. " _Dark Magic Strike!_ "

Before Natalia had a chance to react, she was heavily struck with devastating dark magic. The blow was so damaging that Natalia was disarmed, blasted so hard into the rock wall of the cliff that it nearly caused a rock slide and Natalia unwillingly de-morphed, leaving her vulnerable to Koragg. She was also badly injured. She was covered from head to toe in lacerations and abrasions and every muscle and bone in Natalia's body was screaming in pain and she could barely stand.

"Natalia!" cried Clare, in dismay. This couldn't be the end. Not like this. Not _her!_ Clare sent up a prayer, begging anyone would listen for help. Koragg couldn't win. He just couldn't! "No, please no! Keep fighting!"

In the blink of an eye, Koragg was standing before Natalia and holding his sword to her throat.

"Now you know the power of dark magic, the kind of power that _always_ wins!" growled Koragg. "You should surrender now, foolish girl!"

"You're _wrong!_ " snarled Natalia, as she grabbed Koragg's sword. Koragg was delusional. Dark magic's only power was to bring misery and pain. But that was hardly power in comparison to what light magic could achieve. "There's a greater power in love, friendship, courage and hope, the kind it takes to keep going even when it seems all's lost! _That's_ you and all your kind will _NEVER_ beat us and why I will _NEVER_ surrender as long I still draw breath!"

Suddenly, Natalia's necklace glowed with a blinding white light and then she felt her strength increase a hundredfold before her body was engulfed in fire that took the form of a phoenix and Koragg was blasted across the battlefield. Morphed once more, Natalia took to the skies and cast a powerful spell seal that paralyzed Koragg and drained him dry of his excess dark magic, rendering him vulnerable to Natalia's next attack. A battle cry escaped Natalia's throat as she fired up her sword and with one great, powerful swing, shattered Koragg's sword into dust.

For the final blow, Natalia cast another devastating spell. " _Phoenix Ignem Gladio!_ " Phoenix fire blazed through Natalia's sword and when she brought it down across Koragg's torso, there was a devastating blaze that heavily burnt him and sent him straight into the cliff wall, breaking a good chunk of the stone in the process.

When the flames receded and the smoke clear, Natalia saw that Koragg had survived, but just barely. The Knight Wolf was in worst shape than he had ever been. His armor was blackened and heavily cracked from the fire damage and he couldn't even stand. He was kneeling and clutching his shield, which was almost completely destroyed, for dear life.

Koragg was defeated this day, but he was nothing if not as stubborn and resilient as Natalia.

"You may have destroyed my weapon and you may have won this battle, Red Witch. But the war between the two of us is far from over!" declared Koragg. "I _will_ be back!"

Before Natalia could react, Koragg disappeared through a dark seal.

Natalia felt a wave of anger at her enemy walking away yet again but she pushed it back as she turned her attention to Clare, who was looking deathly pale and weak.

"Clare!" Quickly, Natalia ran to Clare's side and caught the younger girl just as Clare collapsed into Natalia's arms. With Koragg's defeat, Clare was no longer imprisoned, but she was still weak from Koragg's dark magic. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, just exhausted. Being a sorceress is _way_ tougher than I thought," said Clare, tiredly. "I don't know how you guys do it."

Natalia smiled. "Lots and _lots_ of practice."

"I'm sure. So, by the way, how did you do that with your necklace?" asked Clare.

Natalia stared in confusion. Her necklace? What was Clare talking about? Natalia hadn't done anything with her necklace.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your necklace was glowing right before you defeated Koragg," explained Clare. "I could sense its magical energy. It was the strongest magic I've ever felt and I think it strengthened your magic."

"What?" Natalia powered down and examined her necklace but the pendant was no longer aglow and nor did it look any different than it ever had. Now that Natalia thought about it, she _had_ felt considerably stronger right before she'd taken down Koragg and she'd had that exact same feeling the last time Morticon had gotten free and she'd countered the dark spell. But how it was possible, Natalia did not know as until Natalia had come to Briarwood, her pendant had never shown any signs of being a magical one. "I have no idea how that happened. But something similar happened the last time Morticon got loose. At the time, I thought the energy came out of nowhere but looking back, it…it must have been because of this."

"Well, where did you get that necklace?" asked Clare.

Natalia helplessly shrugged. She felt more lost than ever. "I…I don't know. I've always had it."

Ever since that long-ago day when Natalia had been found on her adopted parents' doorstep, Natalia had been in possession of the necklace she always wore. She'd never taken it off, never examined it past the occasional glance in the mirror and had never questioned it. Natalia had never known for certain where the necklace had come from and had always assumed it was from her birth parents, whom she never knew. But now, she was beginning to wonder if that was wrong and something else was at work. What secrets did her necklace hold that Natalia had yet to unlock? What mysteries lay concealed beneath the metal and jewels of Natalia's pendant? Had Natalia been wrong not to ask questions and pursue answers regarding her necklace?

"Well, we need to help the other Rangers before Morticon destroys them. Your necklace has the power we need. Do you think you can replicate what you did with Koragg?" asked Clare.

"If I knew what I'd done to trigger in the first place, maybe. But I _don't_ ," said Natalia. That was the hard truth of the matter. Twice, Natalia's necklace had somehow given her the strength she needed to stop her enemies, and twice Natalia had summoned that energy without realizing it or knowing just how she'd done it in the first place. "We need another plan." After a moment's consideration, Natalia's face lit up. "Wait…Catastros. Last time I combined with him, our powers were incredible. If I could summon him here, it would give me the energy I need to end this. We could take down Morticon once and for all."

It was a long shot, but it was the only chance they had. Catastros was loyal to Koragg but Natalia had earned the mighty steed's friendship and trust and she knew in her heart that Catastros would allow Natalia to ride and combine with him once more. Especially if Catastros knew that they were going up against Morticon, the monster who'd ordered Necrolai to attack Catastros with the deadly crossbow in the first place.

"Then that's what you need to do," said Clare. "Maybe we could combine our powers so he would come here and the two of you could combine and then I can use my magic to lower the gate."

Natalia immediately shook her head. "What? No. _No_. Clare, I can't ask you to do that! You can barely stand! Loaning me your power and lowering the gate could destroy you!" Natalia had been helpless to prevent the demise of her loved ones once before and she'd sworn she would never endure that again. Clare was Natalia's friend. Granted, they were in the middle of a war, but how could Clare expect Natalia to just let Clare sacrifice herself?

Clare shook her head as she placed her hand on Natalia's. "You're not asking me. I'm willingly offering and you can't stop me. Besides, we both know there's no choice. I can't let innocent people suffer when I can stop it. And it's what my mother would have done."

Knowing that Clare was right and the young Gatekeeper would not be dissuaded, Natalia forced back tears and ignored the tightening in her throat as she held Clare in a sisterly embrace. "It's been an honor for me to fight beside you and be your friend."

Clare tightened her grip on Natalia. "Me too."

Whatever happened from that moment forward, Clare had no regrets. Despite her hardships, Clare had not only survived, but she had grown as a sorceress, she'd gained amazing friends and had even found love. Her life had been truly blessed.

When the two young women broke apart, Natalia morphed again and then aimed her Magi Staff at the skies. Clare placed her own hand on Natalia's Magi Staff and the Red Ranger slid an arm around Clare's waist, keeping the Gatekeeper up right as they combined their magic and shouted out, " _Catastros, Veni Ad Me!_ "

As Natalia and Clare's magic combined, a beam light magic shot into the heavens and redirected onto the ground, creating a mystic spell seal. The ground then shook and rumbled like thunder and a great neigh echoed throughout the valley as Catastros emerged and strode over towards them.

"We did it!" said Clare, breathlessly. She couldn't believe it. They'd actually summoned Catastros!

Natalia gave Clare a brief but affection one-armed hug as she approached Catastros. "Catastros, remember me?" When Catastros whinnied and nodded, Natalia continued, "Listen, I need your help. Morticon is going to destroy my friends and probably Koragg unless you and I work together to stop him. Will you help me, Catastros?"

Natalia was not bluffing when she said that Morticon would likely destroy Koragg when given the chance. Through their mind link, Natalia had sensed a deep, bitter hatred and distrust between Koragg and Morticon. It had given her reason enough to believe that if their goals weren't the same, Koragg and Morticon would happily destroy each other in order to be the Master's second-in-command. And Natalia knew that Catastros would never allow any harm befall his beloved master, which gave them both cause to become allies for a brief time.

Catastros's eyes gleamed with righteous anger as he pounded his hooves and nodded once again.

"When you combine, send me back to our world so I can lower the gate," said Clare. "I raised it, I have to be the one to lower it. It's the only way."

Natalia reluctantly nodded. She took no pleasure in this but this was what they'd been training for ever since they'd been chosen. There was no other course of action to take. If they were going to stop Morticon, this was the only way.

" _Galwit Mysto Prifior!_ "

Natalia transformed into her Mystic Titan form and then using hers and Catastros's combined power, sent Clare back to their dimension and then Natalia took off for the Rangers' battle with Morticon. One way or another, it was going to end…forever.

XXX

Once she was alone, Clare closed her eyes and summoned forth every last ounce of magic and strength she had left.

" _I call forth the power of the Shining Moon Warriors and all other Gatekeepers before! Give me the strength to seal these gates forevermore!_ " yelled Clare.

As Clare's circlet lit up, she could not see them but she felt the presence of not only her mother but all other Gatekeepers that had come before Clare. They had answered Clare's prayer for help and their spirits emerged from the afterlife and poured their power into Clare's circlet, giving her the strength she needed.

With a final great battle cry, Clare sent forth a powerful beam of magic at the gates, willing it to close once and for all.

Having finally done what needed to be done, Clare finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

XXX

Back in Briarwood, while in the middle of delivering a severe beating to the Rangers, Morticon briefly stopped his attack to witness the shot of light magic that struck the gates of the Underworld and remade the Gatekeeper's seal.

"What's that? What's happening?" yelled Morticon.

As if in answer, the ground shook and the gates resealed as they were lowered back into the depths and at once, the skies became clear of Morticon's dark magic and beautiful once more. This time, the gates to the Underworld would never remerge. The gates of the Underworld were closed and would remain so forevermore.

Naturally, Morticon did not take kindly to this and had one of his infamous temper tantrums. "MY DARK MAGIC! WHO _DARES_ TO INTERFERE WITH MY DARK MAGIC?"

" _I_ DO!" yelled Natalia, startling Morticon as she and Catastros galloped onto the battlefield.

Mason and the other Rangers looked at their leader in relieved shock and amazement. Bonding with Catastros once had been a feat onto itself. But twice? Who on earth could say that they'd been lucky enough to have accomplished such amazing deed?

"Look, it's Natalia and Catastros!" cried Mason.

"No way!" exclaimed Xander.

"Just in time too," said Vida.

"Get her, Natalia!" said Chip.

Natalia nodded and performed the combining spell. "Come on, Catastros. Let's finish this freak! _Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!_ "

Natalia and Catastros proceeded to combine into the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord, whereupon Natalia ignited her sabre with powerful phoenix fire and swung it thrice at Morticon. The attacks not only severely cracked Morticon's armor, but also knocked him down.

Taking advantage of Morticon's wounded state, Natalia and Catastros then proceeded to combine with the other four Rangers, creating a very powerful megazord.

"You insolent little ants!" roared Morticon. "You will all pay for this!"

Morticon swung his blade at the Rangers but they blocked his blow their sabre and proceeded to kick Morticon hard in the stomach.

Morticon had started out with the upper hand but that was about to change.

XXX

Meanwhile, although she was still imprisoned, Udonna's bubble had made its way to Koragg's chambers and it was not long before she spotted her Snow Staff hanging up on the wall like a trophy.

Knowing this was her only chance to escape and help the Rangers stop Morticon, Udonna quickly waved her hands and chanted, " _Noru Estraba Luxrotu!_ "

Udonna's Snow Staff glowed with magic and that power made its way to Udonna, enabling her to redirect it to the Rangers. With any luck, the addition of Udonna's magic would be enough to defeat Morticon once and for all.

XXX

Back on the battlefield, Natalia and the other Rangers were wearing Morticon down but they still hadn't won the battle against him yet. Suddenly, the control room and their Magi Staffs glowed brightly as they felt a sudden influx of power.

"Whoa," murmured Xander, in amazement. "Where'd this energy come from?"

"I don't know but it couldn't have come at a better time," said Vida.

Natalia ran her fingers over her Magi Staff. _Udonna_. Natalia didn't know how, but she just knew it was Udonna who was helping them. Though she knew the White Sorceress couldn't hear it, Natalia sent out a quiet prayer of gratitude. Despite Udonna's circumstances, she was still helping the Rangers, guiding and protecting them as she always had.

"Let's see what this power can do," said Mason.

"Agreed," said Chip.

Morticon roared in anger. "You will not defeat me!" His sword lit up with dark magic. " _Dark Magic Strike!_ "

"Let's do it, guys," said Natalia.

Quickly, everyone thrust out their Magi Staffs and incanted, " _Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!_ "

Their megazord's sabre lit up with powerful light magic and when it struck Morticon's sword, it not only drained away the dark magic, but his sword also froze in the blink of an eye.

Morticon was shocked, to say that least. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU— _WHOA!_ " As Morticon pulled away from the Rangers, the weight of the ice became too much and he fell over like a stack of children's toy blocks.

"Look at that! We froze Morticon's sword! How did we do that?" asked Vida. "Mason, did you—?"

"No. It's got to be Udonna!" said Mason, gleefully.

"You mean the White Ranger," said Chip.

As if in answer, Udonna astral projected her White Ranger form to appear right beside the Rangers and snow began to gently fall around them as all six Rangers' powers increased and combined as one. With the magical strength as it was, there was no victory for Morticon, only a final swift and humiliating defeat.

Before Morticon could act, the Rangers incanted, " _Mystic Strike!_ " as they raised their blade and brought it down hard onto Morticon.

There was a great explosion of magic as Morticon met his end. "You have destroyed the mighty Morticon, but you have not won this war! The Master _will_ prevail, I swear to you!"

But Morticon's words fell onto deaf ears as the Rangers snapped their fingers and triggered the final blow. Morticon's body lit up like a lightning storm as he then exploded into nothing. The great, dark mechanical wizard hybrid was gone forever.

Elated at their victory, Natalia and the other Rangers cheered and patted each other on the back. They'd done it. They'd destroyed Morticon!

"Congratulations, guys! We did it!" cheered Natalia. After so many battles, finally they'd achieved in destroyed Morticon.

"Morticon's finally gone!" cheered Mason.

"Forever!" said Xander.

"About time, too!" added Vida.

"We rock!" gushed Chip.

Although the war with the Master was not yet over, the Rangers had achieved a great victory. And with Morticon's defeat, they were one step closer to winning the war. As long as they stood together as one, nothing and no one would ever beat them.

XXX

Back in Koragg's chambers, Udonna continued her chanting until finally, her bubble prison turned into ice and shattered, freeing her.

Not one to waste a golden opportunity, Udonna made her way to her Snow Staff, intending to take it back before she left. But before Udonna could take her property, Koragg appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Udonna's hand and pushed her back.

Although he was severely injured from his battle against Natalia, Koragg still had enough dark magic in him to keep Udonna away.

"No! The Snow Staff stays with me!" snarled Koragg. "You have served your purpose. Be thankful I'm letting you leave with your life."

Koragg was not being kind or merciful. Without her Snow Staff, Udonna was no threat to the dark forces and nor was she of any use to Koragg any longer. Letting her go was the only thing to be done, but if Udonna tested Koragg's patience, he would have no qualms about destroying her then and there if need be.

Udonna scowled and shook her head. "I can feel no gratitude towards such a heartless monster such as you, Koragg. Only pity."

Koragg may have been a warrior of honor but he still served the Master and his darkness. And Koragg's unwavering loyalty to Master's evil would leave him in a life devoid of what made life truly worth living such as love, friendship and family. For that and that alone, Udonna pitied the Knight Wolf and his accursed life.

Without waiting for a reply, Udonna cast a spell to take her away from the Underworld.

XXX

Outside of Rootcore, Clare began to stir as the gently falling snow brushed against her cheeks.

As Clare's eyes opened and her vision cleared, she realized that not only had she survived but she was no longer in her Gatekeeper garb and nor did she sense her mother's power any longer. Clare was no longer the Gatekeeper. She was back to her old self once more.

"Clare!"

Clare's head shot up and her face lit up as she saw Udonna and the Rangers running towards her, all of them were alive and well and looking quite relieved to see that Clare was in the same boat.

"Udonna!" Without hesitation, Clare ran into Udonna's arms and they shared a tight, embrace. When they broke apart, happy tears slid down Clare's face. "I can't believe this. You're alive! You're _all_ alive! Everything's okay."

Xander smiled as he pulled Clare into an embrace before kissing her. "And so are you. Natalia told us what you did. Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

When Xander had been told of Clare's sacrifice, the Green Ranger had become sick with worry that he might have lost Clare forever.

"Deal," said Clare, as she rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You should be really proud of yourself, Clare. Thanks to you, the gates are sealed forever and Morticon's gone for good," said Natalia.

"Yeah. Udonna was able to channel the power of her Snow Staff to help us," added Mason. "Which couldn't have happened without your help."

"You really came through for us," said Vida, smiling.

"You sealed the forces of evil back into the depths. You're like a super sorceress now!" said Chip, excitedly.

Clare laughed and smiled under her friends' praises. For the first time in a long time, Clare felt a real sense of pride in herself and her accomplishments. She'd fulfilled her duty as Gatekeeper and more and thanks to her, the darkness would be kept at bay for quite some time, if not forever.

"Yeah, I guess I am." But then Clare's smile faded as she spotted her mother's circlet on the ground and she picked it up. "But that was my mother's power. And it's all gone now."

In sealing the gates of the Underworld forever, Clare had used every last drop of the Gatekeeper's power to do so. It was gone now, forever. And with the loss of the Gatekeeper's power, Clare felt a sense of loss, as though she was mourning her mother for the first time all over again.

Udonna's face softened as she gently stroked back a lock of Clare's blond hair. "Your mother lives on in you, Clare, and were she here, Niella would be as proud of you as I am."

In spite of her sorrow, Clare couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Udonna." It meant more than words could ever say to hear that Udonna was proud of Clare.

"Well, I say this calls for some celebratory ice-cream," said Xander, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll buy. Who's up for it?"

Eager to celebrate their victory, everyone happily agreed. They had more than earned themselves a treat after that battle.

XXX

Later that day, Clare and Udonna each placed a tender kiss Niella's circlet before returning it to Udonna's box of special keepsakes with loving care. Feeling nostalgic, Udonna and Clare began to go through some of the other treasures in the box.

Among them was a jeweled photograph of Daggeron, the Solaris Knight and his wife, Lady Marina, Mason's predecessor as the Blue Mystic Warrior, together with their young son, Nehir. Before the Great Battle had taken them, the Solaris Knight and his wife had been close friends and godparents to Udonna's daughter and Udonna had been quite fond of Nehir, her godson. Clare had considered Daggeron and his family as part of her own and she missed them greatly.

There was also a masterfully crafted ruby and gold ring that had belonged to King Leanbow, Udonna's husband and Clare's uncle. It had been passed down in his family for generations and Leanbow had given it to Udonna as a promise that he would return from the Great Battle. Sadly, he had not been able to keep that promise as Leanbow had nobly sacrificed himself to stop the Master and his forces in the Great Battle.

And last, but certainly not least, there was a gold charm bracelet that had belonged to Leanbow and Udonna's daughter, Aurora. It had been a gift from Jenji on Aurora's fifth birthday. There was a charm for each of the people in Natalia's life—a dragon, a snowflake, a crescent moon, a seashell, a cat and the sun—and Aurora had loved it dearly to the point where the child had never taken it off. Udonna had found it in the forest after the Great Battle and took it as a sign of Aurora's fate.

So much loss, so much grief…

"I miss them too," murmured Clare, as Udonna wiped away a few fallen tears.

Udonna did not reply as she gently squeezed Clare's shoulder. Those they had loved were lost, but they were not truly gone as they lived on in Udonna and Clare's hearts. And at the very least, Clare and Udonna still had each other, which was a great blessing.

Udonna and Clare were snapped out of their thoughts by the sound of a gentle tapping on the wall. They turned and looked to see Xander hesitantly entering the room.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Have you got a minute? Natalia and I have something to show you guys," said Xander. "Follow me."

Curious as to what Xander and Natalia had prepared, Udonna and Clare followed Xander to an empty room where Natalia stood chanting something inaudible over a circle of special stones and candles.

"What's all this?" asked Udonna.

"Natalia and I were talking and we decided the universe owed you both one. So, we did some research and came up with this," said Xander. "I hope you like it. But be warned, it's only for twenty-four hours."

Natalia's eyes then shot open as she waved her hands and the lights of the candles left their wicks and joined together. There was a shimmer of light and when it faded, in the center of the candles and stones stood Niella's spirit. She was not transparent, but solid and she was in her prime as she had been the day of her sacrifice.

"Niella?" gasped Udonna, as tears pooled in her eyes. Was this truly possible? To not only communicate with lost souls but to bring them across from the afterlife was a great feat, something that Udonna had not thought she could ever witness in her lifetime.

"Mama?" whispered Clare, sounding like a child again. "Is it really you?"

Niella nodded as she stepped out of the circle and cupped her daughter's face. "Clare, my beautiful little girl…" she murmured, as she tenderly stroked Clare's cheeks. "I am so, _so_ proud of you."

Clare burst into tears as she buried her face in Niella's chest. It was truly Niella. Even if it was only for a short time, Clare had her mother back.

"I've missed you so much," sobbed Clare. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Niella. She looked to Udonna. "Thank you, Udonna. You kept your promise. It's good to see you again."

"And I you," said Udonna. Words could not truly describe the joy that Udonna felt at her reunion with her beloved older sister or the gratitude that Udonna felt towards the Red and Green Rangers for what they'd done. It was only a moment later that Udonna joined in Clare and Niella's tearful embrace.

As Natalia and Xander left to give the reunited family a little time alone, Niella mouthed, 'thank-you' and they gave a kind smile and nod in return.

Even Natalia's powers could not resurrect Niella completely but for now, it was enough knowing that she and Xander had brought so much-needed peace and closure into Udonna and Clare's lives. It was no less than what they deserved.


	13. Scaredy Cat

**Scaredy Cat**

In the days following the Gatekeeper fiasco, it had been very quiet.

With Morticon's destruction, the Underworld was in chaos as they desperately needed a new leader to guide them to victory against the surface world until the Master could arise. As Koragg was the Master's most loyal and favored servant, one would have thought that the Knight Wolf would've been first in line to lead the charge, but the Knight Wolf had not been seen or heard from since his crushing defeat at the hands of the Red Ranger.

Whether that meant he was destroyed or simply in hiding whilst nursing his wounds, nobody knew for certain. But one thing Necrolai _did_ know was that she had no desire to serve Koragg if the Knight Wolf ever returned as there was neither trust nor friendship between them and they were begrudging allies at the best of times. And ambitious as Necrolai was, the Vampire Queen was not stupid enough to think she could take on the Rangers alone, especially after their most recent display of power against the dark forces. Which meant that Necrolai was forced to resort to drastic action.

At that moment, Necrolai and Lee-Lee were on one of Briarwood's beaches, standing at the mouth of a dark sea cave with a small group of Hidiacs. Lee-Lee was not enjoying the excursion one bit and made no secret of it.

"Ugh. Mom, this place gives me the creeps. Why're we here and when can we go home?" whined Lee-Lee. Though they had yet to enter the sea cavern, Lee-Lee strongly disliked it as it was giving off a very dark vibe and she felt physically sick being near it.

"Patience, Lee-Lee. We're here because we need help if we're to defeat the Rangers," said Necrolai. "Inside that cave is the solution to our problems." Necrolai snapped her fingers, making the Hidiacs stand tall and at the ready. "Go in the cave and bring me the treasure inside."

At once, the Hidiacs obeyed and attempted to enter the cave, only to be disintegrated by a protective spell seal that reacted to the dark magic.

Lee-Lee grimaced. "Yikes. That had to hurt."

Necrolai growled in annoyance. "Curses! The cave's protected against even the smallest amount of dark magic. But not for long. Hah!" Necrolai thrust out her hand and blasted at the cave entrance, causing a giant protective spell seal to briefly appear before it vanished. "There. That should take care of it. Now, to get the treasure inside."

Lee-Lee's eyes widened in alarm. Enter the cave with that level of protective barrier? Was Necrolai insane? Odds were, Necrolai's dark magic had only weakened it a little and it was still strong enough to keep her out. There was no way the barrier had been completely removed yet.

"Go inside? _Mom, no!_ "

But Lee-Lee's warning came too late as no sooner had Necrolai attempted to enter the sea cave, the residual magical energy keeping the barrier up became active and Necrolai was electrocuted like a fly on a bug zapper.

"Mom!"

Lee-Lee ran to Necrolai's side as the Vampire Queen lay on her back, twitching and softly moaning in pain.

"Mom, for crying out loud, are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" said Lee-Lee, sounding both worried and exasperated.

Lee-Lee loved her mother, she really did, but sometimes Lee-Lee wondered if Necrolai truly possessed any intelligence or common sense at all.

Despite the pain she was in, however, Necrolai remained determined to continue her mission. "I must…get…through…"

"The only thing you 'must' do is go home and heal up," said Lee-Lee, firmly, as she slung Necrolai's arm over her shoulder. "You're in no condition to take down a Hidiac, much less that barrier. You can come back _later_. For now, just shut up and do as I say."

Normally, Lee-Lee wouldn't speak to her mother in such a manner, but Necrolai had greatly worried Lee-Lee and there were times when Lee-Lee had to take charge. The fact that Necrolai neither argued nor attempted to disobey Lee-Lee's commands only showed just how much damage the protective barrier had done to Necrolai's person, which added to Lee-Lee's fears.

Lee-Lee knew she couldn't stop Necrolai from coming back to continue weakening the barrier, she wasn't strong enough for that, but she knew she could at least warn her friends of Necrolai's plans. Whatever was in the cave, whatever it was that Necrolai was so desperate to get her hands on, Lee-Lee knew she couldn't allow the Vampire Queen to get her claws on it.

XXX

Back at Rootcore, everyone was enjoying a little peace and quiet while going about their daily business until it was interrupted by Clare's frantic, excited shriek.

"Guys! Rangers, help! Come quick! You've got to see this!"

Alarmed, Natalia and the others ran over to Clare's side. She was standing in front of Fire Heart's nest and looked both frantic and excited. No one knew quite what to expect, but when nothing happened after a moment, Natalia wondered if Clare's call for help had been a false alarm.

"Uh…I don't—"

"Shh!" hissed Clare, excitedly.

Suddenly, Fire Heart's egg moved and rattled and everyone gasped in excitement. The dragon egg was starting to move, which meant it was beginning to hatch. Before too much longer, they were going to be guardians to a baby dragon.

"See? It's starting to hatch!" squealed Clare, as she hugged Xander. "It's starting to hatch!"

"I know, it's great. All your care's really paying off," praised Xander. In the Green Ranger's eyes, it was Clare who deserved the credit for the dragon's well-being as she was the one who was there all the time when Udonna and the Mystic Rangers were occupied with other business.

"All _our_ care," corrected Clare. She wasn't just being modest. Clare genuinely felt that without the contribution of everyone there, there wouldn't even be a dragon egg to hatch in the first place, not to mention everyone had done more than their fair share of the work in caring for the unborn dragon.

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" exclaimed Chip, excitedly. "We're going to have a real live dragon in Rootcore!"

"Not to be a downer, but I just thought of something. Do any of us actually know how to make sure the dragon will hatch properly and healthy or how to take care of it once it does?" asked Natalia, as she began reheating the blanket with hot, flickering flames.

Everyone fell silent as they realized that Natalia had brought up a very good point. While they had been diligent in making sure the egg was warm and never alone, no one actually knew what else was required to ensure a proper hatching, much less how to take care of a magical, fire-breathing infant lizard. And judging from the egg's movements, time was running out to learn of all that and pretty soon, they were going to be surrogate parents to a real living _thing!_

Vida's face lit up. "Let's ask Udonna. She'll know."

Clare frantically shook her head. "Udonna's not here! She's up north and won't be back until this evening!"

"Calm down, I'm sure we can find intel in Udonna's books," said Mason, soothing. Quickly, Mason skimmed through a stack of books until he found one that looked promising. "Here we are. _One Thousand and One Things You Want to Know About Dragons._ " Mason flipped through the book until he found the section he was looking for. "' _To hatch a dragon egg, set the egg upright and proceed to bludgeon it with a sledgehammer until open._ '"

At once, Clare screeched in horror as she protectively covered the egg and Mason scowled, realizing the text was fake.

"Oh, for the love of—! Who wrote this? _Xander!_ " Upon seeing Xander's name scrawled in the flaps of the book cover, Mason glared at the Green Ranger.

"Sorry, mate," said Xander, apologetically, as he took the book. "It's a joke book I conjured. Forgot where I put it."

Vida and Chip laughed as Natalia sighed in exasperation. When was Xander going to learn? Didn't he know better than to leave that sort of thing lying around? What if Mason hadn't recognized it as a fake and they'd followed the book's instructions? It would've ended in a horrendous disaster!

Xander was spared from a scolding, however, when there was a knocking sound at the front entrance of Rootcore. It surprised everyone as no one ever knocked

"Since when does anyone knock on our front door?" asked Xander, puzzled. "Come to think of it, do we even _have_ a proper front door?"

Xander was ignored as Natalia and Vida went to see who their guest was.

The knocking sound continued to echo throughout Rootcore and a few moments later, a familiar voice was heard.

"Knock-knock!"

Natalia and Vida emerged from Rootcore to find Phineas standing at the entrance, wearing a bandage on his head and looking utterly miserable.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" asked Natalia, concerned.

"Are you okay, Phineas?" asked Vida.

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay?" whined Phineas. "Do I ever come and knock on your dragon nose thing? Do I ever wear a rather unflattering bandage on my head? Do I ever have horrible pain echoing throughout my mouth? Do I ever ask four questions in a row?" Phineas did a quick count on his fingers. "Five, if you count this one!"

"You have a toothache?" prompted Natalia, wishing Phineas would get on with it. Phineas was a nice guy, but sometimes he tended to ramble on and on.

Phineas immediately nodded. "Aha! Bingo! So, can someone please help me before my head explodes? _Please!_ "

Natalia and Vida exchanged concerned looks. Although all the Rangers were quite skilled when it came to magic, dentistry was another subject entirely. They could numb up the pain with some special herbs, but anything beyond that such as dental surgery was out of their field of knowledge. But maybe Phineas' tooth wasn't that bad.

"Let's take a look and see how bad it is." Natalia took out a small flashlight from her pocket. "Open your mouth and say 'ah.'"

"Ahh…" said Phineas, as he forced his mouth open wide.

While aiming the flashlight into Phineas' mouth, Natalia had to force herself not to gag at the smell of Phineas' breath. It smelled like he'd never brushed his teeth (which he probably hadn't) combined with sick breath and something dead. It was disgusting. And it didn't take long before Natalia found the source of Phineas' pain.

"Oh, jeez, Phineas!" Inside Phineas' mouth, there was a tooth was a deep and black cavity the size of Texas and the surrounding gums were heavily inflamed. "No wonder your tooth's hurting. You've got the cavity from Hades! I take it there aren't any dentists in the woods?"

"Yes. No. What's a dentist?" asked Phineas, confused.

"A physician who specializes in teeth, the person you go to for help when your tooth hurts," explained Vida. "Isn't there one in the forest who could fix your tooth?"

Phineas thought for a moment and then his face lit up. "Oh! There's the Boulder Roller. He's this little gnome who takes a piece of vine, ties one end around your tooth and the other to a five hundred pound boulder, hence the title 'boulder-roller.' He then rolls the boulder off a cliff and voilà! Bad tooth removed! Or, you know, you go off the cliff with the boulder. Either way, the pain is gone." In the process of making some hand gestures while telling his story, Phineas accidentally touched his bad tooth and began crying in pain. "Oh, I did it again! Ow, ow, ow!"

Not wishing to see her friend in anymore pain, Natalia quickly looked around the base of Rootcore and much to her relief, found some pain relief herbs, which she picked and placed into Phineas' hand. "Swallow these right now and they'll help with the pain."

Desperate for some relief, Phineas immediately swallowed the herbs and then sighed in relief as they took effect, numbing away the worst of the ache in his decaying tooth. "Thank you. Is this permanent?"

"No, but we'll fix that soon," promised Natalia. "Just give us one second." Without waiting for a reply, Natalia grabbed Vida's hand and pulled her aside. "We need to help Phineas, but I don't know the first thing about dentistry. Do you?"

"Nope. Wait, what about that healing spell you use to fix yourself up? Could you use it on Phineas' tooth?" asked Vida, hopefully.

Natalia regretfully shook her head. It was a good idea, but it wasn't the solution they needed. "No. That kind of healing fire only works for me because of my connection to the phoenix. Using it on someone else would only incinerate them. I think we're going to have to take Phineas to a dentist in town." Natalia didn't like the idea, but with Udonna absent, they didn't have any other options.

Vida stared. "Take him into _town?_ How?"

Taking a troblin into Briarwood was a risky business as not only did Phineas know next to nothing about the modern world and human customs which would send up red flags to civilians, but the mere sight of Phineas' natural form risked exposure of the magical world, which was _not_ an option.

"Mason's perfected his glamour spell. What if he tweaks it so Phineas can pass for human but still get his teeth examined?" suggested Natalia. If Mason was able to make all but Phineas' teeth appear human to non-magical eyes, then Phineas could get through the city easily but the dentist could still see the problem and fix it. Or, in the absolute worst case scenario, they could enchant a dentist to do what they needed

Vida considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Sounds like it's our only option. Should we divide up the work?"

"Sure. You go fetch Phineas some more pain killer herbs from Udonna's garden and I'll notify Mason," said Natalia. "Phineas, come with me."

This was going to be quite the adventure.

XXX

One hour, two bundles of pain killing herbs and a very well-done glamour spelled leather bracelet later, Natalia and the other Rangers were escorting Phineas through the city of Briarwood and to a dentist. As Phineas had only been to the human world once before a _very_ long time ago, he naturally found everything that he saw, heard and smelled to be very intriguing and exciting. At that moment, he was craning his neck trying to get a better view of the gigantic tall buildings of glass and steel.

"It's all so tall and shiny," said Phineas, in awe. "Whoa!"

Being so caught up in his sight-seeing, Phineas didn't notice Natalia's warning not to move as the traffic lights had just turned green and a car quickly zoomed by. Luckily, Mason pulled Phineas back, keeping the troblin safe.

"Careful, Phineas. You can't just step off the curb in front of a moving car. You could get really hurt," said Mason.

"Ooh, what's a car? It sounds delicious. Can I eat it?" asked Phineas, eagerly, as he imitated the car's engine sounds. "I'm starving."

"No," said Mason, as the others quietly chuckled. "A car is kind of like a cart, only it goes really fast. People use it for traveling. Understand?"

Phineas shrugged and then his eyes lit up as Lee-Lee headed towards them, looking agitated. "Ooh, who's that girl over there? She's gorgeous."

"That's our friend, Lee-Lee. She's Necrolai's half-human daughter," explained Vida, as she waved at Lee-Lee to get her attention.

Phineas looked excited at this description and began combing back his hair and rubbing his face clean of any lingering dirt from his earlier frolicking through the woods.

Upon seeing her friends, Lee-Lee sighed in exasperated relief. "There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you! I need your help." But Lee-Lee's irritation disappeared when she saw Phineas and she became intrigued. "Who's your cute friend?"

Before Natalia or the other Rangers could make an attempt at an introduction, Phineas stepped forward and produced a juicy pomegranate out of nowhere, which he held out to Lee-Lee.

"Hello, lovely lady. My name is Phineas, half-troll, half-goblin, a troblin," he said, sweetly. "This is for you and has anyone ever told you that you have nice elbows?"

Lee-Lee giggled and blushed from Phineas' flattery as she gratefully accepted the fruit. "Thank you. And no, you're the first. You're really sweet and kind of cute in an ugly sort of way."

"Oh, stop it. You're going to make me blush," said Phineas, as he turned bright pink.

While Natalia found Lee-Lee and Phineas' interactions adorable and hated to interrupt, they had more pressing issues at hand, such as Phineas' tooth problem and whatever it was that Lee-Lee had wanted to tell them. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but weren't you looking for us for a reason, Lee-Lee?" prompted Natalia.

"What? Oh, yeah." The expression on Lee-Lee's face changed from confusion to seriousness in a flash. "We have a problem. This morning, my mom nearly killed herself trying to break through a barrier at the sea cave on the beach. She said something was in there that would help defeat you guys. And before you ask, I don't know what it is, only that she's going after it no matter what. I took her home to rest before she could get through, and she was out cold all morning, or so I thought. I left her for five minutes to get some coffee and when I went back, she was gone."

Natalia's heart sank. Necrolai had not only resurfaced but she was after another ally or weapon for the dark forces? Just perfect! _Ah, crap. We barely survived destroying Morticon. What's next?_

"How close was she to breaking the barrier?" asked Natalia.

Lee-Lee grimaced. "Pretty darn."

Natalia cursed under her breath. That had been the exact opposite of what she'd wanted to hear. And to think, the day had started out with such a promise and a simple job to do. Now, they'd have to Ranger up and deal with the Vampire Queen.

"We should get to the beach. Whatever Necrolai's after, we can't let her have it," said Vida, urgently.

"I wonder why the crystal ball didn't pick it up," said Chip, curiously. It was odd that the crystal ball hadn't alerted them to the threat.

"What about Phineas?" reminded Mason. They couldn't just abandon their troblin friend. He was in pain and needed their help.

 _Ah, right_. Fortunately, there was an easy solution to that problem. "Lee-Lee, can you do us a huge favor and take Phineas to the dentist, please?" asked Natalia.

Much to Natalia's relief, Lee-Lee nodded. "Sure. Not a problem. I'll take him to my dentist, Dr. Golem. My mom made him in the event of an emergency. He's worked with humans and supernatural creatures before, so this'll be a cinch. C'mon, you."

Lee-Lee held out her arm and Phineas eagerly took it and they walked off towards downtown, looking like a young couple on their first date, which for all intents and purposes, they probably were as it was clear that Lee-Lee and Phineas had just fallen for one another, which was either very adorable or just plain bizarre. Probably both.

XXX

After morphing and summoning their Mystic Racers, Natalia and the others raced to the beach as fast as they could. But when they arrived, there was no sign of Necrolai or even her foot soldiers. In fact, the whole beach was deserted, which was a first given it was a warm weekend afternoon, perfect for a day at the beach.

"This isn't right. When this place _ever_ empty this time of year?" said Chip.

"Never," said Vida, concerned. "Think Necrolai's already been here?"

Mason, who'd been examining the protective barrier, shook his head. "No. The spell's hanging on by a thread but it's still strong enough to keep Necrolai out. She hasn't gotten in…yet."

"Then let's make sure she doesn't get what she's after," said Natalia, briskly. "Come on, guys."

Without further ado, Natalia led the Rangers into the cave, unaware that Necrolai was watching them with a hopeful, gleeful look in her black eyes.

Inside, the cave was chilly and dank and it not only reeked of mildew and rot but there was a deep sense of unease emitting from the cavern walls. To make things more difficult, within a few minutes into their walk, the little sunlight they had vanished and the cave became pitch dark, Natalia drew her flashlight but despite the fresh batteries inside, the light wasn't emitting.

"Dang it. The magic of the cave must be interfering with the tech," muttered Natalia, as she stowed away her flashlight. "Chip, would you mind…?"

"Not a problem," said Chip. He drew his Magi Staff and lit it up with electricity and it created a sparkling light throughout the cave.

"Hey, Mason, who's your little friend?" teased Xander.

"Friend? What—" Mason's voice wandered off as he looked to where Xander was pointing and saw a large blue and gold frog was sitting comfortably on Mason's hand. Immediately, Mason's heart began racing like a train and he could neither breathe nor focus on his surroundings. All he could think of was the slimy, ugly frog and getting away from it. "AUGH!" Mason screamed at the top of his lungs and began shaking his hand while trying to run away. In the process, Mason not only knocked down the others and sent them on a tumble ride down the cave, but also bashed his leg against a rock.

"Ow…"

"Sorry guys," mumbled Mason. He felt like a complete idiot. Having a panic attack that badly while on duty because of a _frog!_ And in front of his girlfriend, too, no less! While Vida, Chip and Xander knew about Mason's frog problem, he'd never once said a word about it to Natalia, fearing she might think less of him for being so scared of something so small. What would she think of him now that his secret had been blown?

"No worries, bro," said Vida.

Chip and Xander murmured in agreement as they untangled themselves from the pile. Natalia did not reply and nor did she make any inclination towards Mason's fears. Instead, she tilted her head in concern as Mason winced from the deep bruise he'd sustained to his leg and then resumed her role as leader of the team.

"Vida, take Xander and Chip to search the cave. I'll take care of Mason," said Natalia.

The other Rangers nodded and began searching the cave for whatever it was Necrolai might've been looking for.

Natalia waved her hand and a small fireball hovered in the air above them, creating a warm glow as she crouched down beside Mason, who was holding his head in his hands and shaking like a leaf as his panic attack slowly faded.

"You okay?" asked Natalia.

"I will be. Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be. But I wouldn't mind knowing why that frog scared you so much," said Natalia, concerned.

Mason sighed. No point in keeping it quiet any longer now than Natalia had seen his freak-out. "I've got ranidaphobia, all right? I'm petrified of frogs. I can't even go near their cages at the zoo without freaking out," said Mason, miserably. It was so embarrassing to admit it aloud, which was why he'd never said anything before. "Pretty stupid, isn't it? I can face down monsters with no problem, but a tiny little amphibian scares the living daylights out of me."

Natalia's face softened as she squeezed Mason's shoulder. "It's not stupid. Everyone's afraid of something. It doesn't make you any less brave. Between you and me—" Natalia lowered her voice to a whisper. "—until Catastros and I bonded, I was scared to death of horses. It's not so bad now, but I'm still a little antsy around them."

Mason tilted his head in surprise. Having seen Natalia and Catastros in action, he never would've guessed that Natalia had _ever_ been afraid of horses. And to know that he wasn't alone when it came to that kind of fear lightened Mason's mood considerably and he accepted Natalia's hand as he stood up with a smile on his face.

"Guys, I think we found something!" yelled Chip. "You'd better get over here!"

Exchanging concerned glances, Natalia and Mason raced down to the other end of the cave where they found Vida, Chip and Xander.

"What did you find?"

"Well, actually, it's more like we found _two_ somethings. First is this—" Chip held up a gold oil lamp encrusted with sapphires and brushed off some of the sand, exposing the crest beneath it. "—it's got the Mystic Force crest!"

"Wow," breathed Mason. He took it from Chip and gave it a look over. "It must've belonged to the previous Mystic Warriors. And judging from the vibrations, it's housing some pretty strong magic. No wonder Necrolai's after this. It could very well change the tides of the battle."

Natalia frowned. "Wait, you said there were two things you found. What's the other?"

"That ugly thing," Vida pointed over to the wall of the cave.

Natalia turned to look and immediately her blood ran cold and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the mummified form of the monster who'd haunted her nightmares. It was the monster who'd chased her and that boy whose name she could no longer recall through the forest (why had her memory suddenly gone fuzzy?) seeking her demise.

 _This isn't possible. How can that thing be real? This has to be a trick._ But it wasn't a trick. It was real. A horrifying thought struck Natalia. What if the reason the crystal ball hadn't detected any threats because there wasn't any yet? What if the lamp wasn't what Necrolai was after, but the mummy? What if she planned to revive him and sic him on the Rangers? Either way, Natalia refused to let Necrolai get her filthy, scaly hands on either one of them.

"Guys, we need to get these things to Rootcore _immediately!_ " ordered Natalia. "Necrolai can't get her hands on them!"

The Rangers all jumped a foot at Natalia's loud, commanding tone but nobody protested as they knew better than to argue when she used her "leader voice." Before they had a chance to obey Natalia's orders, however, the entire cave suddenly lit up and shook from an earthquake.

"What the heck was that?" demanded Xander.

" _That_ was the magical barrier keeping me out of here being destroyed by _moi_ ," said Necrolai, smugly. "Thank you, Rangers, for saving me quite a bit of work and locating my prize! Now, give me what I came here for!"

"Over our dead bodies, _hag!_ " spat Vida, viciously as the Rangers took defensive stances, blocking Necrolai's path.

Necrolai's eyes gleamed. "That can easily be arranged. Hiyah!"

Dark magic shot out of Necrolai's hand, blasting the Rangers into the cave wall. Necrolai then took advantage of the confusion and grabbed the mummy. Before the Rangers could attempt to follow Necrolai or stop her, the Vampire Queen blasted the roof of the cave, causing a cave-in.

"So long, Rangers!" cackled Necrolai, as she then disappeared with her prize.

Natalia cursed under her breath. Necrolai had the mummy and the cave was collapsing. The situation had just gone from potentially bad to _worse_. But there was no time to dwell on the former as they had bigger issues to deal with at the moment, such as their upcoming demise if they didn't act and quickly.

"Xander, think you can keep the cave from collapsing long enough for us to get out?" asked Natalia.

Xander nodded. "I can try. _Defendat Terrae!_ "

Xander's Magi Staff glowed bright green and then powerful vines the size of oak trees shot out from the ground and created a protective archway, keeping the collapsing rock from falling onto the Rangers. Judging from Xander's body language, the spell was putting him through considerable strain and would not last long, forcing the Rangers to run as fast as possible to the exit. And it was lucky they reached it when they did, for no sooner had they reached the beach, Xander gave way to exhaustion and collapsed, and the cave along with him.

"Good work, Xander," said Natalia, as she caught her breath.

"Thanks, Lia," said Xander, tiredly. "Man, I never want to do that again."

"With any luck, you won't have to," said Mason. "But I don't think we'll be lucky enough for this to be over. I have a bad feeling about that mummy."

"What do you mean? It was just a mummy," said Vida, confused. "It's useless, isn't it?"

Mason shook his head. "Given how badly Necrolai wanted it, I sincerely doubt it. She's crazy, but she always acts with a reason, so whatever it is she's got planned, it can't be good."

"I agree with Mason. We need to get back to Rootcore and make a plan of attack," said Natalia, her tone not inviting argument. "And we should also find out what's so special about that lamp."

Necrolai hadn't even tried to go after the lamp, which spoke volumes about its value to the darkness and confirmed Natalia's fears. But at the same time, the fact that it possessed as much power as Mason had said and yet was ignored also piqued Natalia's interest as well as the fact that it was marked with the Mystic Force crest. They needed more information and quickly, if they expected to endure whatever was coming next. And when it did, Natalia hoped that they would be strong enough to stop it.

XXX

Down in the Underworld, Necrolai had prepared an ancient dark ritual used for reviving artifacts or beings of dark power. After marking the floor with a dark spell rune and carefully placing an enchanted mixture of herbs on the rune, Necrolai placed the mummy in the center and then she chanted over and over, " _Tenebras Autem Revertetur!_ "

Within moments, a sound like thunder rumbled throughout the room and then the rune exploded with red and black fire. Necrolai couldn't help but moan with delight as the mummy's petrified form changed into silver liquid and then solidified into a newer, stronger body. The mummy turned to face Necrolai and grinned as he showed off his new form. He was now considerably taller, his body was entirely silver and his eyes were red. In lieu of a hat was a mass of crisscrossing bandages that were upright like a top hat, he was dressed robes of dark blue, violet and red trimmed with white fur and silver and a high collar adorned with red, yellow and blue crystals, and he held a wide silver and white fan in his slender fingers.

This was Imperious, a notorious dark wizard who would now help the dark forces win the war against the Mystic Rangers.

"Ah, this new body…" murmured Imperious. "It feels right. I feel so strong, so _beautiful!_ And I owe it to you, Necrolai, my dear." Imperious took Necrolai's hand and kissed it. "I owe you my thanks for rescuing me from that wretched cave and reviving me."

Necrolai grinned as she knelt down on her knees. "It was my honor, my lord. And may I say, it's wonderful to have you back."

"It's excellent to _be_ back. Now, arise my servant, and tell me what has happened since I was cursed," said Imperious. "Just before you retrieved me, I saw that the powers of the Mystic Warriors have found new hosts. I take it we did not win the first war against the surface world?"

Necrolai regretfully shook her head. "I'm afraid not, my lord. We lost and were imprisoned for fifteen years. It is only in the last few months that the second war has begun." Necrolai then proceeded to fill Imperious in on everything that he had missed, such as the Mystic Rangers being chosen, the Master's awakening, the Rangers' numerous victories against the darkness, and their most recent defeat with the Gatekeeper fiasco and Morticon's destruction. "…Koragg has not been heard from since Lord Morticon's destruction. Whether he was destroyed at the hands of the Red Ranger or is simply nursing his wounds, I do not know but it would be most pleasing if he was gone forever."

Imperious nodded in agreement. Although Koragg was a formidable warrior and wizard, Imperious would prefer it if the Knight Wolf was gone forever as someone who believed in honor and loyalty to the Master would only interfere with Imperious' grand plans for world domination with Imperious himself as leader of the conquered world.

"Let us hope he stays gone, then, shall we? Koragg is a loyal soldier but his beliefs in honor have no place here. We're better off without him," said Imperious. "Now, obviously we failed to retrieve the Mystic Crystal for the Master, but was I at least successful in destroying the Princess Aurora?" Since Imperious had been cursed into the cave on the beach, he had no way of knowing if the dark spell he'd cast all those years ago had been successful in killing the princess.

Once more, Necrolai shook her head. "I'm sorry, my liege, but according to the Oracle, the son of the Solaris Knight and the Princess Aurora not only survived your attack but she is in possession of the Mystic Crystal!" said Necrolai.

Imperious nearly popped a vein. "She is _WHAT?!_ " he roared. Dark magic shot out of Imperious' fan and caused the whole room to shake as well as several Hidiacs to perish, but Imperious took no notice of it. He was furious, to say the least. When he'd been cursed into his mummified form and trapped in the wretched cave, Imperious had believed if not hoped that even if the darkness had lost the war, Imperious had at least been successful in destroying Aurora. For Imperious to know that he had failed aggravated him like nothing had before. "How is that possible? The blow I delivered should have ended her! Where is the little brat?"

"I regret to inform you that we do not know the girl's current whereabouts. Even the Oracle could not pinpoint her exact location. It seems the Mystic Crystal is protecting its mistress," said Necrolai.

Imperious growled in anger as he paced around the room. "I should have foreseen this happening!" Suddenly, everything made sense. The Mystic Crystal had never been found by the dark forces because it was in possession of the one person they hadn't considered and should have and Imperious knew _exactly_ how it'd happened. "Leanbow always was a protective nuisance! He probably hid the Mystic Crystal with the princess in order to keep it from the Master! Well, no matter, I will find that wretched girl and take it from her corpse if I have to!"

Imperious had been defeated, but that was all about to change now that he had his new body and powers. One way or another, Imperious would find the princess and the Mystic Crystal. They would both be his, he would take his revenge and the surface world would be his to rule.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Rootcore, after trying and failing to locate Necrolai and the mummy with the crystal ball, they'd made a plan of attack just to be on the safe side before turning their attention to the cave's other treasure. Everyone was gathered around the table, watching as Mason manipulated some hot soapy water to clean the lamp. Once it was done, the lamp gleamed and shined like new, revealing the full Mystic crest but no further inscriptions, which left only one thing left to do.

"Chip, since you found the lamp, would you care to do the honors and rub it?" offered Natalia.

Chip excitedly nodded and quickly rubbed the lamp. Immediately, the lamp shook and the lid came off. White smoke trailed out of the lamp and when it faded, there was a six-foot white humanoid cat dressed in black and gold armor with rubies and matching wrist bands, a red collared cloak and a red feathered headpiece with a bright blue gemstone.

"Greeting," said the cat, as he bowed. "I am the great genie—"

"Jenji, is that you?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Clare, who'd entered the room carrying a big wicker basket of freshly folded laundry, stared in amazement at the sight of the great cat.

The cat's blue eyes widened in surprised delight. "Clare-Bear?"

Clare's face lit up as she dropped her basket and ran into the cat's arms. "Jenji! Oh, gods, I've missed you so much! Where on earth have you been?"

"That is a very long story, one that I will happily tell you later. Right now, I want to hear all about you. Look at you, you're all grown up!" said Jenji. He was smiling as he hugged Clare, but then his eyes fell onto the necklace on Clare's neck, an emerald and citrine heart, which had been a token of Xander's affection on their first date. "Oh, I see someone's got a boyfriend. So, tell me his name so I can use him for a scratching post."

"Oi!" said Xander, indignantly, as everyone laughed.

Clare smiled. "Oh, stop it. Behave yourself while I introduce you." Clare turned and gestured to Jenji. "Everyone, this Jenji the Genie. He was one of my best friends before the war. Jenji, these are the Mystic Rangers, Natalia, Mason, Chip, Vida and my boyfriend Xander."

"A real live genie," said Chip, in amazement. "I've always wanted one of those!"

Natalia chuckled at Chip's childlike excitement as she held out her hand for Jenji to shake. This was a fantastic moment. They had a new ally and Clare was reunited with an old friend. Udonna was going to be so pleased when she found out.

"It's nice to meet you, Jenji," she said.

"Same here," said Jenji, as he shook everyone's hands. "And that includes you, Green Bean, but I warn you, I will turn you into a mouse and eat you if you ever break Clare's heart."

"If I do, you have my permission, mate," assured Xander, as everyone laughed again. Xander didn't like being given the shovel talk, but he couldn't really begrudge Jenji for it as it as Clare meant a great deal to them both.

"So, if you're really a genie, then don't I get a wish since I rubbed your lamp?" asked Chip.

Jenji nodded as he rubbed his paws together. "Yep. You wish it, I dish it. But there are a few rules, I must warn you."

"Rules? As in limitations? On _wishes?_ That doesn't sound fair," complained Vida. After everything they'd had to deal with in the last few months, a wish had sounded perfect until Jenji mentioned the rules to his wishes.

Jenji shrugged. "What can I say? I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"It is standard genie practice," said Mason. He'd watched _Aladdin_ more times than he could count and had read _Arabian Nights_ just as many times, so he knew genie rules backwards and forwards. "Isn't that right, Chip?"

Chip nodded before turning to Jenji. "So, what're rules?"

"Simple: I can't bring anyone back from the dead, I can't make anyone fall in love, I can't kill anyone and if you wish for more wishes it'll cancel out your wish. And I'm only in your service until either you make your wish or someone else rubs the lamp. Care to see it in writing?"

Without waiting for a reply, Jenji snapped his fingers and there was a flash of smoke. When it faded, an old genie's contract appeared in Chip's hand, outlining everything Jenji had just said. Chip passed it to Mason, who examined it carefully before giving it back to the Yellow Ranger.

"Looks to be in order," said Mason. "What're you going to wish for, Chip?"

"Don't take all day. I've been stuck in that lamp for fifteen years and I have things I want to do today. Places to visit, people to see," warned Jenji.

Chip looked ready to burst with excitement as he contemplated what he wanted. "Could I grant you your freedom from the lamp?" he asked.

Vida kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "You old softie."

Jenji looked visibly touched as he rubbed a speck of dust from his eye. "That's sweet, Carrot top, but no go on that. I'm stuck in that lamp for good. But thanks anyway. So, what would you like instead?"

Chip looked disappointed but then he thought for another moment and eventually came up with another wish.

"I wish to know when Fire Heart will hatch."

It may have seemed like a silly thing to wish for, but as an expert in magical lore, Chip knew it was better to be practical rather than greedy when it came to wishes. True, he would have loved to wish for victory in the war they were fighting, but the price of that wish might have come with too a high a cost. One never knew when it came to magical wishes. That and as he was happy with his life but desperate to know when they would finally get to meet Fire Heart, his wish seemed like the best one to make.

Jenji snapped his fingers and a clock that was counting down appeared in front of Fire Heart's egg. There were four hours and counting left before the egg hatched.

"Look, guys! It's going hatch before sunset," said Clare, excitedly.

Jenji's ears quivered with interest as he walked over to the dragon egg. "Ooh, a dragon egg. Who's up for a stuffed omelet?"

" _Jenji!_ " scolded Natalia, as Clare made a horrified squeak and protectively covered Fire Heart's egg. "You shouldn't say stuff like that."

Jenji held up his hands. "Sorry, just a little joke. But seriously, if you want that egg to hatch, you're missing something vital. Someone needs to sit on the egg until it hatches."

Everyone stared at Jenji in bewilderment.

"Sit on it? What for and won't that break it?" asked Natalia, confused.

Jenji shook his head. "Nope. Dragon eggs are like diamonds, you can't break them. You have to sit on the egg so the dragon feels safe and knows who to imprint on. It's uncomfortable, but it's the only way, trust me."

No one was particularly happy to hear that but there were no arguments. As the Rangers never knew when they'd be called away to battle, Clare agreed to sit on the egg until it hatched. It wasn't very comfortable, as Jenji had said, but at least it was only temporary.

"So, where's the kitchen? I'm dying for one of Clare's sandwiches," said Jenji. He started to walk away but Natalia grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hang on, kitty, I've got questions you need to answer," said Natalia, sternly. "Do that and _then_ you can go eat." The reunion had been cute to watch and she was glad to know when exactly Fire Heart would be born but they still had a crisis to deal with and questions only Jenji could answer.

Jenji looked taken aback as he twisted his fingers together. "What do you want to know?"

Natalia folded her arms across her chest. "There was a mummy in that cave where we found you. Who is it and why did Necrolai want it so badly?"

Suddenly, Jenji looked as though he might faint. "Necrolai? As in the Queen of the Vampires? She took the mummy?" When Natalia nodded, Jenji began biting his nails and pacing around the room in fright. "Oh, no, no, no! This is not good! If Necrolai has him, she'll revive him and we'll all be in trouble. And trouble is _bad_ because bad means fighting and fighting means losing people and losing—"

"NO ONE is going to be lost!" said Natalia, loudly. She grabbed Jenji by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. Her agitation was replaced with concern as she looked into Jenji's blue eyes. "Jenji, I promise, whatever comes our way, we can handle it. But I need to know what we're fighting against. Who is the mummy?"

Jenji hesitated and then sighed. "He calls himself Imperious. He's a dark wizard who betrayed the Mystics for his powers. If Necrolai's revived him, we're all doomed, because Imperious makes Morticon look like a newbie apprentice. _That's_ how scary and dangerous he is."

Mason and the others exchanged worried looks at this tidbit of information. They'd barely survived their final battle with Morticon. How could they possibly win against Imperious if he was as powerful and dangerous as Jenji said?

Suddenly, the crystal ball darkened and showed a blackened storm cloud that was sparking like a live wire. Something powerful and dark was about to attack the city and it wasn't hard to guess what that something was.

"We're needed in the city. C'mon, guys," said Natalia.

"Good luck to you. I'll be here with Clare if you need me," said Jenji. He snapped his fingers and conjured himself a sandwich, which he devoured in seconds.

Jenji expected to stay with Clare and take it easy, but a surprise came Jenji's way when Clare said, "Jenji, go with them and help."

Jenji's fur stood up on edge and he began backing up. " _Me?_ But I can't! I'm just a kitten when it comes to fighting. I—"

"Why can't you fight?" interrupted Mason, curiously. "I've sensed your level of power. You're one of the strongest practitioners I've ever seen. Why don't you think you can fight?"

Jenji's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Because it didn't work out so well last time, okay? I was supposed to help protect some good friends of mine during the Great Battle and I messed up. I didn't save them. And I don't want to go through that again."

During the Great Battle, Jenji had fought alongside the Solaris Knight and was supposed to help protect Princess Auror and Nehir from the Master's forces. But when Imperious had attacked, Jenji had failed protect his comrade-in-arms as well as his charges, which had led to being trapped in that forsaken cave for fifteen years. And not to mention, Jenji was one of the biggest fraidy-cats ever to walk the earth. He'd fought, yes, but never without fear and on occasion that fear left him frozen. If he'd failed so miserably during the Great Battle, what hope did he have of changing that now? And more importantly, Jenji had failed to protect loved ones once before and lost them. He had no desire to endure that pain again.

Both Natalia and Mason's faces softened with sympathy and understanding.

"I know how you feel," said Natalia, her voice thick with emotion. She ignored the questioning, confused looks of Xander, Vida and Chip as she continued. "I've failed to save people I cared about too. It hurts worse than anything I've ever felt before. I know what it's like to want to stay away from similar situations because you're scared history will repeat itself. You think people are better off if you stay away. But none of that is true and giving into those feelings only dishonors yourself and the memories of those who trusted and believed in you."

Natalia remembered all too well what it'd been like when she'd been chosen to serve as the Red Mystic Ranger. She had been haunted by her failure to save her parents and so trapped within her fears of history repeating itself and of her own power that Natalia had almost left Briarwood just to escape it all. She thanked her lucky stars that she had chosen to stay and fight instead and now she hoped she might convince Jenji to do the same.

"And just because you're scared doesn't mean you can't be brave," added Mason, thinking of his panic attack and Natalia's encouraging words. "Courage cannot erase our fears. Courage is when we face our fears. You fought alongside the original Mystic Warriors. You can honor their memories and prove to yourself that you can be strong by helping us stop Imperious."

Mason grabbed Jenji's lamp and rubbed it, making it glow as it marked him as the master. "So, come on. Get in your lamp and come with us. You owe it to your friends."

Jenji groaned but obeyed Mason's command. Whether it was out of obedience to the magic of the lamp or because he'd been convinced by the Red and Blue Rangers words, no one could say for certain. But one thing Jenji was certain of, he was not going to like this one bit. He just knew it. Why did he have to be free of the cave on today of all days?

XXX

When Natalia and the others reached the city, no figure emerged quite yet but the storm cloud was getting bigger and the bolts of lightning were becoming more powerful.

Jenji poked his head out of the lamp. "Okay, this was fun. What say we run home, grab a pillow and hide under the covers?"

"Shh," whispered Natalia. She understood Jenji's fear but now wasn't the time for him to a scaredy-cat, no pun intended.

"At last, the Mystic Rangers!" said Imperious, as he emerged from the storm cloud. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the destroyer of your world. I am Imperious, dark wizard of the Underworld."

"What you are is a dishonorable traitor," growled Natalia. "You betrayed the Mystics for _power._ You're a disgrace!"

Imperious cackled. "Your White Sorceress Queen has misled you, Red Witch. Magic is for fulfilling your own desires. Using magic for the benefit of others is a waste of time and it will leave you feeling so very unsatisfied. You have great power, so why not use it to benefit your own wishes? Or better still, learn how to further strength your powers until you're unstoppable? Join me, Red Witch, and everything you've ever wanted will be yours. What do you say?"

Natalia pretended to consider Imperious' offer as she put on hand behind her back and conjured a powerful grenade. "I say…drop dead, traitor!"

Quickly, Natalia tossed the grenade at Imperious and it exploded right in his face, doing a great deal of damage to Imperious but not enough to defeat him.

Imperious hissed in anger. "You will regret that, you wretched girl!" He thrust out his fan and blasted them all with dark magic, sending them flying across the battlefield.

"That's it, you freak. Now, you're going to get it!" snarled Xander. He drew his Magi Staff and changed it to an axe before charging at Imperious. But when he swung his bad, Imperious disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"The better question is, where will _you_ go?" sneered Imperious. He flicked Xander's forehead with dark magic and sent the Green Ranger flying into a tree.

Chip growled in anger as he tried to strike next. " _Fulgur Percutiens!_ " Powerful blasts of lightning shot out of Chip's Magi Staff but Imperious was prepared for that and conjured a reflective shield which caused Chip's lightning to bounce back and hit Chip instead, injuring him.

"Chip!" yelled Vida, as she ran to her boyfriend's side. After making sure Chip would be okay, Vida turned her anger to Imperious. The surrounding winds became to pick up speed strength as they sends the Pink Ranger's wrath. "You son of a—! Let's see how you deal with tornado power!" She turned into a pink tornado and began spinning towards Imperious.

"I think I can handle it just fine," sneered Imperious. " _Boombasa!_ "

Imperious turned into a black tornado and collided with Vida, sapping her of her strength and causing her to land into Mason's arms.

"How're you doing all this?" demanded Mason, as he helped Vida to stand. "All those years in the cave should've left you weakened!"

"Isn't it obvious? Regardless of how long I was in that forsaken cave, I still have stronger magic than all five of you combined!" jeered Imperious. "And I must say, I'm severely disappointed. I'd heard you were quite the formidable foes and yet you hardly seemed to be worthy of my time. Udonna did not choose wisely."

"We'll see about that," growled Natalia. She wanted to launch her strongest spells against Imperious, but from what she'd seen, individual attacks were no good against Imperious. He was too strong for them. But if the attacks weren't individualized, if they were combined, the Rangers would actually stand a chance of taking Imperious down. "Guys, let's show this creep what we're made of. Ready? _Galwit Mysto Prifior!_ "

Quickly, the Mystic Rangers transformed into their Titan forms before joining together into their megazord form. But before they could cast a single defensive spell, Imperious cast a dark spell seal that caused him to grow a hundred times bigger than the Rangers' megazord.

"Pathetic," spat Imperious. He swung his leg and kicked the Rangers like a football, sending them flying across the city.

Undeterred, the Rangers conjured their sabre and thrust it into the sky, causing the mystic spell seal to appear. The wings of the megazord extended and they took to the skies but before they could go through the spell seal and cast the spell, Imperious smacked them out of the air like a cat hitting a fly against a window.

"I grow bored of you annoying pests. _Mutrafento!_ "

Dark bolts of lightning shot out of Imperious' fan, striking the Rangers and severely injuring them. But despite it all, the Rangers refused to give up.

"We're not done yet," snarled Natalia. This was the monster who'd haunted her nightmares for fifteen long years. She would _not_ let him destroy her loved ones or her world. "Everyone, together! _Titan Megazord Full Power!_ "

The megazord became alight with power and then leapt into the air as Imperious drew his fan and prepared to strike again. One way or another, this was going to end.

Jenji, whose lamp had been tossed across the battlefield when Imperious first struck, poked his head out and watched the battle unfold in distraught. His friends were going to get squashed like bugs and he couldn't stop it. _Again!_ If he wasn't frozen with fear, maybe he could do something. But Jenji's limbs wouldn't move.

"Oh, I wish I wasn't such a fraidy-cat," moaned Jenji.

He didn't expect it to work, but suddenly, Jenji's lamp glowed bright gold as it granted the genie's wish. Jenji's fear vanished as if it had never been as the big cat grew to the size of Imperious.

"What's this?" gasped Imperious.

"Hey, Imperious, look at what I've got for you!" Quickly, Jenji extended his claws and slashed Imperious' face, causing the dark wizard to howl in pain as his face became a mess of nasty cat scratches. "That was fun. Want to go again? Let's see what's in my hands!" Jenji's paws were pressed together, concealing the contents inside of them. "Oh, look, it's the Mystic Rangers!"

Before Imperious could react, Jenji opened his hands and the Rangers struck at Imperious' face with their strongest spell, severely injuring the dark wizard and causing him to shrink back down to normal size.

Imperious angrily growled as he stood up. "You got lucky, you miserable brats! But you won't be for long!" He thrust out his fan and tried to cast another dark spell, but the spell rebounded back onto its caster and Imperious cried out in pain.

"What's wrong, mummy boy? Need your bandages changed?" teased Jenji.

Imperious glared. "Shut your mouth, you stupid furball! Seems the Blue Wizard was right. My magic is not yet what it was. I'm weakened from my time in the cave. I must recover my strength. My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will! _Luthar!_ "

A dark spell seal appeared beneath Imperious' feet and he disappeared.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're an even bigger _loser!_ " yelled Jenji, as Imperious vanished.

XXX

Later that day, after a celebratory lunch with some of Jenji's favorite dishes, Natalia and Mason went off in search of Lee-Lee and Phineas. They hadn't heard from them all day and wanted to know how Phineas' dentist appointment had gone. After checking all of Lee-Lee's usual hangouts, they finally found her at the Rock Porium, smiling as she leaned against the counter.

"Hey, Lia, Mace," said Lee-Lee, when she saw them.

"Lee-Lee, there you are. We've been looking all over for you and Phineas," said Natalia. "How'd the dentist appointment go?"

"Great. Phineas' bad tooth is long gone and now, I have a new boyfriend," said Lee-Lee, happily. "Oh, and take a look. Apparently, he's never listened to rock-and-roll before."

Natalia and Mason looked to where Lee-Lee was pointing and saw that Phineas was at the DJ's stand, wearing headphones and badly humming the rock-and-rock music while pretending to be playing an electric guitar.

Natalia doubled over laughing while Mason looked horrified.

"What _have_ we done?"

XXX

A few hours later, when Udonna returned from her trip, Natalia and Mason told her to close her eyes because they had a special surprise for her. Carefully, they led the White Sorceress outside of Rootcore where Jenji was waiting with Chip, Vida and Xander.

"Can't you just tell me what the surprise is?" asked Udonna.

"No," said Mason, chuckling. "Now, keep your eyes closed until we say you can open them."

Jenji excitedly took a few steps forward and looked ready to burst. When they'd told him that Udonna was alive and mentoring them, the genie feline had been thrilled and asked the Rangers to help him surprise her with his return, a wish they'd only been too happy to grant.

"Okay, we hope you like pets, because we have a new cat," said Vida, excitedly. "Open your eyes."

Udonna took her hands off her eyes and her face brightened with immense joy as Jenji did a funny pose and said, "It's _me!_ I'm the cat!"

"Jenji!" exclaimed Udonna, happily.

"Udonna, you haven't aged a day," complimented Jenji, purring as they embraced.

"I think we can keep him," said Natalia, as the others nodded in agreement. Anyone who made Udonna this happy definitely had a place at Rootcore.

"I've missed you so much. Where have you been?" Udonna's joy became replaced with urgency. "Daggeron and Nehir…Aurora…do you know where Aurora is?"

Jenji scratched at his furry ear. "Uh, actually, no. You see—"

Before Jenji could continue, a sound like an alarm clock echoed from Rootcore and to the outside and then Clare yelled, "Somebody help me! It's going to hatch!"

Quickly, everyone ran back into Rootcore and just in time as Clare went flying off the table and into her boyfriend's arms. They all then watched with barely contained excitement as the egg went upright and began breaking. A few moments later, a male silver dragon hatchling with red, yellow and blue wings emerged from the egg.

"Oh, Fire Heart," whispered Clare, delightedly. After so long, Fire Heart was finally born.

"Mama!" cooed Fire Heart. He leapt off the table and into Clare's arms, nuzzling Clare under her chin as he snuggled up close. Though she was surprised by Fire Heart's first words, Clare did not hesitate to wrap her arms around Fire Heart and cuddle him like a baby.

Everyone oohed and awed at the dragon's antics and they increased when Fire Heart spotted Natalia. He wrapped his tail around her wrist and pulled her hand in close before licking her palm and nuzzling it.

"Big sister!" cooed Fire Heart.

 _Big sister?_ Natalia was shocked to say the least. She'd never been anyone's big sister, let alone a baby dragon's, but she felt very touched and couldn't deny the idea had its appeal.

"Nice to meet you…little brother," said Natalia, as a happy tear made its way down her cheek.

Life at Rootcore just got a whole lot more interesting.

XXX

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. October's been crazy. Between nursing a cold and migraines from Hades and family obligations, I haven't been able to write. Enjoy and please don't give up on me or this story!**_


	14. Long Ago

**Long Ago**

After his shameful retreat from the battle, Imperious spent the next week recovering and regaining his strength. His defeat as well as his time in the cave had left his energies significantly depleted. But that time was long since passed and now he was ready to get his dark plans back on schedule.

"Now that I'm free of that cave and back to my full strength, I will take my revenge on those blasted Rangers and destroy their wretched city," vowed Imperious. "But I will not do so alone. Come forth, Jester! _Liberum Adsignatos!_ "

Imperious thrust out his fan as he incanted the spell, causing a portal to appear and from it, emerged Jester, who was a clown, in every sense of the word. He looked like a cross between a monster and a medieval jester with accordions for arms, he was always cackling like a hyena and hopping around like an overactive frog. But in spite of his nature, Jester was quite strong and quick on his feet and could be quite troublesome when he wished to be.

"Ha-ha! Finally, I'm free of that filthy prison!" cackled Jester, gleefully.

"Yes, you are," said Imperious, sharply, forcing Jester to turn and face him. "And now that I have granted you your freedom, you will do as I command!"

Not wishing to anger his rescuer, Jester immediately bowed. "What is it you wish, my liege?"

Imperious grinned. Humble obedience and respect. He could get used to that. "Jester, do you recall the plan you and I spoke of before the Great Battle ended?" When Jester nodded, Imperious conjured a black and red paint brush and handed it to Jester. "Excellent. You will take this and use it to fulfill our dream of conquering the surface world. I trust you handle this?"

Jester giggled in excitement as he clutched the paintbrush to his chest. "Absolutely, Lord Imperious. I won't let you down!"

And with that, Jester was sent to the surface world to wreak his mischievous havoc.

Necrolai, who'd been quietly watching the exchange, stepped forward. "My lord, forgive me if I speak out of turn, but I must warn you not to underestimate the Rangers. After all, they destroyed Morticon and quite possibly Koragg and that was no easy feat."

"Your concern does you credit, Necrolai, but you needn't worry," said Imperious, dismissively. "Morticon and Koragg may have been great warriors, but I am far greater than they were. _I_ will not fail to destroy the Rangers. For you see, I have a plan to take them down from within!"

If Imperious' plan worked, both the Rangers and the city would be destroyed before sundown and then the rest of the surface world would the Master's for the taking.

XXX

Back at Rootcore, it was proving to be a very quiet, ordinary morning. Udonna was brewing protection potions, Xander was helping Clare tend to baby Fire Heart, Vida and Chip were studying their incantations and Mason was practicing his water magic. Natalia, however, was nowhere to be seen and she had been absent most of the morning. As the clock struck noon, Chip's brow wrinkled in concern. It wasn't like Natalia to be absent for so long.

"Hey, where the heck's Natalia?" asked Chip, curiously. "She's been gone all day. That's not like her. Should we be concerned?"

"Don't worry about it. Natalia's fine. She called me this morning and said she had some errands to run," said Mason. "But she should be back soon. Speaking of whom…"

Mason smiled as Fire Heart's head perked up and his tail went up into the air, signaling Natalia's return to Rootcore. Lately, whenever Natalia made an appearance, Fire Heart was the first to greet her. He loved Clare and Xander as he considered them his parents, but when he wasn't with them, Fire Heart could be found hanging out with Natalia.

"Big Sister!" squealed Fire Heart.

Before anyone could stop him, Fire Heart leapt out of the blanket Clare had wrapped him in and ran straight for the entrance before jumping into the air and making contact with the Red Ranger.

" _Ouch!_ Fire Heart!" Natalia stepped out of the shadows, looking both disgruntled and amused as she carried Fire Heart with one hand and several grocery bags with the other. "I love you too, buddy, but you _really_ need your claws trimmed." Fire Heart was generally a very sweet dragon, but the little dragon had very sharp claws which needed trimming on a weekly basis. "Hey, why don't you go sit with Papa while I get you your treat?"

At the mention of the word 'treat' Fire Heart's tail wagged with vigor like a dog's as he nodded and obeyed, leaping out of Natalia's arms and climbing up Xander's torso.

Once Fire Heart was on Xander's shoulder, Natalia placed her bags down and took out a packet of dried apples, which she then proceeded to open and pour into a neat little pile on the floor. Fire Heart eagerly licked his lips in anticipation, but waited patiently for Natalia's permission as per part of his training.

"Okay, Fire Heart. Go for it," said Natalia.

An excited squeal emitted from Fire Heart's throat as he leapt down off Xander's shoulder and began devouring the dried fruit pile like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, he's a happy dragon," said Clare, smiling. "So, where've you been all day, Natalia?"

Natalia sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was going over my checklist and realized I forgot some ingredients for my mom's meatball soup. So, I had to run and get those and _then_ when I got to the check-out, I remembered that I needed something presentable to wear for dinner this weekend."

The previous week, Natalia and Mason's relationship had taken another step. Natalia had used the spell she'd used to summon Clare's mother, to contact her adopted parents. It had been a very emotional night as Natalia had not only finally come to accept that their deaths weren't her fault and made her peace, but she'd introduced Mason to her parents as her boyfriend and they'd given their blessing to the relationship. Afterwards, Mason had decided it was high time to return the favor. The following weekend, Natalia was going to Mason and Vida's house for dinner to meet Mason's parents and be introduced as Mason's girlfriend.

Natalia was bringing her mother's meatball soup as part of the meal, to be served alongside Mason's father's dishes of homemade pasta and garlic bread. Natalia was looking forward to finally meeting the people who'd raised Mason into the wonderful man he was, but Natalia was also petrified as she'd never been introduced as anyone's girlfriend before and she wanted to make a good impression. It'd been causing her quite a bit of stress.

"Are you still stressed about that? Lia…" Mason's face softened as he affectionately squeezed Natalia's hand. "…you've got nothing to worry about. I've told my folks all about you and they're really excited to meet you. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I know, I know, it's just…" Natalia sighed again. "This isn't something I do on a regular basis. I'm completely out of my element." Social situations weren't exactly Natalia's forte. She was much better skilled with fire magic, martial arts and battles. Not to mention, Natalia didn't feel as though she met the typical standards for a 'good girlfriend' given her former lifestyle as a nomadic loner, her tough-as-nails personality, her amnesia (which seemed to have gotten worse as she was struggling to recall details like names and faces from her dreams) and her love of motorcycling.

"Well, if it helps, so I am," admitted Mason. Having never brought anyone home before, the Blue Ranger was in the same boat as Natalia. He wasn't as nervous as her, but the twinge of fear was there for different reasons. "But it's going to be okay, I know it. I mean, how could my parents not love you? You're strong, brave and beautiful. Just relax."

Natalia smiled as she tenderly kissed Mason and caressed his cheek. "And you are the best boyfriend ever, which is another reason why I love you."

"I love you too," said Mason.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted when the crystal ball became dark, warning the group of a dark magic attack.

"Rangers, there's dark magic in the forest. Go investigate," ordered Udonna.

"Right away," said Natalia. She quickly cast a spell that sent her purchases to her room before joining the others in morphing and then summoning their Mystic Racers. After which, they zoomed out of Rootcore, wondering what fight lay ahead of them.

XXX

It did not take long for the Rangers to find the source of the dark magic.

Two miles from Rootcore, a strapping young man with fair skin and long blond hair, garbed in red and black wizard's clothes was not only sporting a number of bruises but he was also being led in chains by a Styxoid and a dozen Hidiacs. His head, which had been bent down, suddenly shot up at the sound of the Mystic Racers as they came into view.

"Please, help me!" he cried.

"Don't worry! We're coming!" yelled Natalia. She turned to the other Rangers. "I'll get the Styxoid. You guys get the Hidiacs. Go!"

"Right!"

Quickly, everyone leapt down off their Mystic Racers and launched themselves into battle. Despite being outnumbered, the battle was over in a matter of minutes as the Styxoid and his goons went down fairly easily with but two simple spells—something that had never happened before. With the enemy defeated, the Rangers turned their attention to the shackled man.

"Thank you. You saved my life," said the man, gratefully. "Now, if I could just ask but one favor more of you…" He held out his shackled wrists.

"Sure. Not a problem," said Vida. "I'll have you out of those in a second." She whipped out a hair pin from her pocket and began picking the lock. Moments later, the man's shackles came off and he began rubbing his tender wrists. "Are you all right, mister?"

"I'll be fine, thanks to you." The man looked at them in awe and gratitude. "You must be the new Mystic Warriors that my captives spoke of. It is truly miraculous. I am indebted to you all. But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself." The man bowed. "I am Calindor, knight of the Mystic Realm, former apprentice of King Leanbow."

Chip looked excited. "No way! A real knight? That's so cool!"

Natalia's eyes narrowed. Something didn't add up here. The stranger, Calindor, was an apprentice of King Leanbow's? If that was true, why hadn't Udonna ever spoken of him? And where had he been all this time? And more importantly, if he truly had been a prisoner, then why was he only sporting a few bruises and why had he been taken through the forest where the Rangers were sure to find him instead of using other, stealthier methods?

"You say you served as one of the King's knights and apprentices? Are you acquainted with Queen Udonna?" When Calindor nodded, Natalia continued, "Then forgive me for asking, but what exactly happened to you?"

Calindor sighed and looked regretful. "I can't blame you for being cautious. These are dangerous times. One can never be too careful. But I can assure you, if you speak with the Queen, she will confirm my identity. As for my story, it is a long and painful one, one that I will explain after I've had a chance to rest. These past fifteen years have not been easy."

Natalia's face softened, but she still maintained her ground. "Xander, call Udonna. Ask her if she recognizes Calindor."

Xander nodded and after taking a photograph of Calindor and sending it to Udonna along with a detailed text message, Udonna's reply came quickly.

"Udonna's confirmed Calindor's claims and she wants him back at Rootcore as soon as possible," said Xander.

"Rootcore?" asked Calindor, confused.

"Our base of operations," explained Mason. "Come on. We'll show you. You can ride with Chip."

Calindor smiled as he sat behind Chip on the Yellow Ranger's Mystic Racer and then off they went to Rootcore for a long overdue reunion.

But unbeknownst to Calindor and the Rangers, they were being watched by a certain troblin and he was not the least bit happy to see Calindor. In fact, Phineas was petrified and kept muttering over and over to himself, "Oh, boy. This is not good. This is not good!"

XXX

When they arrived at Rootcore, Udonna was waiting for them with a broad smile on her face. "Calindor, as I live and breathe. I can't believe it's you."

"Udonna," said Calindor, smiling as they embraced. "You're as beautiful as I remember. You haven't aged a day."

"Nor have you," said Udonna. She was not merely complimenting Calindor's handsome looks. She was stating a fact as Calindor did not appear to have aged a day since Udonna had seen him last, which had been fifteen years ago.

"As I told your Red Ranger, it's a long story, one I'll happily tell you in a moment," said Calindor. "But first, I'd like to catch up, if that's quite all right."

Udonna nodded. "Of course. Why don't you come sit with me over here so we can chat?" Udonna turned to the Rangers. "You're all welcome to join us if you wish. Calindor is a great warrior and has a many a great tale to tell."

Chip, Vida and Xander exchanged excited looks as they joined Udonna and Calindor at the table. Within moments, the room was filled with the sounds of happy chatter and laughing.

Mason was about to join in when he saw Natalia out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. Natalia was not joining in the merriment, instead she was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest, looking unhappy. Concerned, Mason walked over to Natalia.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Mason. "Is it about the dinner?"

"No. It's something else. The fight in the forest with Calindor…am I crazy or did that rescue go down a little too easily?" asked Natalia, quietly.

After a moment's consideration, Mason nodded. The whole fight _had_ gone down too easily for Mason's liking. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just knew something wasn't right with Calindor. "Should we tell Udonna?"

Natalia shook her head. "Not without proof. I mean, _look_ at her." Natalia gestured to the White Sorceress, who was smiling broadly as she chatted and laughed with Calindor. There was a happiness in Udonna's eyes that Natalia hadn't seen in a while. "She's so happy to have her friend back that she's not going to listen to anything we have to say to the contrary without hard evidence she can't refute."

"Well, we should at least warn Clare. She can keep an eye on Calindor," said Mason. "And we should also talk to Lee-Lee."

Natalia nodded in agreement. Neither of them liked this. They didn't _want_ to be right. But their instincts were almost always right and they had to trust them. If there was anything amiss with Calindor, then they needed to know before it was too late.

Clare, who'd been putting Fire Heart down for a nap, entered the room to participate in the fun, only to stop when Mason waved in Clare's direction and beckoned for her to come over to them, which she did at once.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Clare.

"Clare, we need you to do us a favor. Can you keep an eye on Calindor? See if he acts suspicious or does anything that doesn't seem right," said Mason. "And keep it on the quiet."

Clare stared in confusion. "Uh…I guess I can. But why? He's Udonna's friend."

"We can't explain it, but neither of us trusts him," said Natalia. "We just have this feeling that something is wrong, but we can't go to Udonna without proof and between our shifts at Rootcore and that freak Jester running rampant in the city, we don't have time to look for it. So, watch him and call us if anything happens or ask Phineas about Calindor."

Clare tilted her head. "Phineas? Why him?"

"He said he was there during the war and saw everything. See if you can track him down so that he can confirm Calindor's story," said Natalia. "I'll try and get in touch with Lee-Lee, see if she knows what's up with this guy." If Calindor truly had been a prisoner for the last fifteen years or if he was allied with the dark forces, they needed to know and the sooner the better. "So, will you do this? Please?"

Clare didn't look convinced, but she didn't argue. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Clare," said Mason.

Suddenly, the warning bell went off and Mason ran to the crystal ball. "Fun time's over, guys. One of Imperious' goons is attacking at the plaza."

Quickly, everyone stopped what they were doing and morphed before rushing out to the city.

Right after the Rangers left, Udonna and Calindor rose up from the table. "You're probably starving after your journey. I'll bring some sandwiches from the kitchen. In the meantime, why don't you meet Clare? I'm sure she's eager to meet you."

"Of course," said Calindor. After Udonna left, Calindor joined Clare at the crystal ball. "Greetings. I'm Calindor. You must be Clare, the bumbling servant."

Clare's jaw dropped. She was stunned. A bumbling servant? How could a friend of Udonna's be so rude, much less make such a thoughtless assumption and say it aloud?

Miraculously, Clare bit back the stinging retort she was longing to utter and instead, politely said, "Servant? No, I'm a sorceress-in-training and Udonna's niece."

Calindor chuckled and smiled a little too sweetly for Clare's liking as he bowed. "My apologies, milady. Forgive me."

"It's okay." But it was clear from Clare's hesitant tone that it most certainly was _not_ okay. Maybe Natalia and Mason were right to suspect the worst about Calindor. He didn't seem to fit the profile of an honorable warrior. He was more like an arrogant buffoon.

"So, this must be your crystal ball," said Calindor.

Clare nodded. "Yeah. This is how we track down dark magic in the vicinity. It's how we found you." Clare's eyes widened in alarm as the crystal ball grew dark. "It's showing there's dark magic right here in Rootcore. Udonna!"

As Clare turned her head to call for her aunt, Calindor took the opportunity to change the image of the crystal ball.

"What's wrong?" asked Udonna, worriedly.

"The crystal ball's showing dark magic right here in Rootcore!" said Clare. "Look! It's— _what?!_ "

Much to Clare's surprise, the crystal ball had gone completely blank and wasn't registering the slightest hint of dark magic.

"Are you sure you saw dark magic, Clare? Because I see nothing and I saw nothing before," said Calindor, nonchalantly.

Clare couldn't believe this. The dark magic had been right there. She'd seen it with her own eyes. How could that have changed so quickly? "But it _was_ there…" she said, weakly.

Udonna put down the tray she was carrying before gently stroking back a strand of Clare's blond locks. "Oh, sweetheart, you must be working too hard. I think it might be best if you took a break for the rest of the day."

Clare was aghast. How could Udonna not believe her? Clare didn't make mistakes like that! She may not be the most skilled of magical practitioners, but she was _not_ overworked and she knew perfectly well what she'd seen, which left only one explanation: Calindor must've interfered with the crystal ball. But why exactly, Clare couldn't say. But there was someone who would probably know.

"Actually, you know what, a break sounds wonderful. I'm going for a walk in the forest. I'll be back before dark," said Clare.

"All right. Be safe, Clare," said Udonna.

Clare nodded and then quickly departed for the forest. She hadn't lied. She _was_ going on a walk, but she just hadn't specified where she would go on that walk. Clare was taking Natalia and Mason's advice, she was going to see Phineas.

XXX

Meanwhile, the city of Briarwood was in complete chaos.

Jester's paintbrush was proving to be quite the dangerous tool. Whatever he painted came to life and attacked Briarwood's citizens and the city's infrastructure—animals, plants, inanimate objects like statues and cars—and everything else one could possibly think of. And to make matters even worse, whatever Jester painted on the citizens of Briarwood, be it an extra set of eyes or limbs, crazy hair, or something insane out of a cartoon, it became real and further added to the chaos.

"Ha-ha-ha! It's wrecking time!" cackled Jester. He quickly painted a laser gun and then used it to blast a car into smithereens.

"There he is! Chip, get him!"

Jester looked up to see the Rangers zooming in on their Mystic Racers. Quickly, Chip leapt off his broom and aimed his Magi Staff at Jester.

" _Fulgur Percutiens!_ "

Lightning shot out of Chip's Magi Staff and it should've been a direct hit, but Jester was quick on his toes and not only leapt out of the way, but quickly painted a mirror that caused Chip's lightning attack to rebound on its caster.

"Chip!" yelled Vida. After making sure Chip was all right, the Pink Ranger clenched her hand into a fist. "You're going to pay for that, you freakazoid! _Percutiens Turbinis Vasti!_ "

A giant, incredibly fast tornado emerged from Vida's Magi Staff, but once again, Jester was too quick. He vanished through the pavement before the tornado could strike him.

"What the—where'd he go?" demanded Natalia.

"He was right here," said Xander.

"Yoo-hoo!" squealed an all-too familiar voice. "The joke's on you! Look up there!"

Everyone spun around to see Jester emerge from the ground behind them, completely unharmed and ready to cause more chaos. What's more, he was pointing over his shoulder and when the Rangers turned to look, they saw half a dozen citizens hanging onto a parking garage rails for dear life.

"What're you going to do? You don't have time for both them and me!" cackled Jester.

"Think again, circus freak! Xander, Mason, get those people to safety!" ordered Natalia.

Xander and Mason nodded and without haste, ran to rescue the bystanders. Xander conjured a series of thick, sturdy vines that caught those who fell and Mason conjured a geyser to lift him up so he could grab the remaining citizens.

While the Blue and Green Rangers were busy, Natalia, Vida and Chip chased after Jester, who'd managed to slip away all the commotion. Before the other Rangers caught up with him, Jester began painting on the pavement.

"The plan's working perfectly! Now for a little art project!" Within moments, a magical symbol was painted in red upon the pavement. "That ought to do it! Boy, I'm good! Master Imperious is going to be so pleased with me!"

"Hold it right there!"

Jester leapt to his feet and took a defensive stance as the Rangers came into view. "Not you again! Haven't you learned your lesson by now? You can't beat me! I'm Jester the Best Pester! I'll even prove it! Look!"

Quickly, before anyone could stop him, Jester blasted Mason, Xander, Chip and Vida with his laser gun and then quickly painted a long rope, which he then used to lasso up Natalia and then he began pulling her towards him.

"You just made a big mistake, freak," growled Natalia. She grabbed the rope. " _Ardente Igni!_ "

Suddenly, the rope lit up with white-hot fire and heavily burnt Jester's hands and exploded in Jester's face, causing the clown to cry out in horrible pain as he dropped the rope.

"OUCH! You people are no fun!" whined Jester. "But I promise you, _I'll_ have the last laugh today! Just you wait and see!"

And then, just like that, Jester conjured a dark seal that caused him to vanish.

With Jester gone, Natalia turned her attention to her teammates. Jester's blows hadn't been strong enough to cause them to power down, but they were still going to feel it in the morning. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

After everyone confirmed that aside from some aching bruises, they were okay, they turned their attention to the mess that Jester had made.

"Hey, guys…everything Jester painted came to life today. But why didn't this do anything?" asked Chip, gesturing to the symbol on the ground.

Mason frowned as he knelt down and examined it. "You're right, Chip. This should've come to life, but it didn't. And I can only think of two reasons why that didn't happen."

"And those reasons are what, exactly?" asked Vida, curiously.

"One, it isn't finished because we interrupted Jester's paintjob. Or two, it didn't come to life because it wasn't supposed to, which means we have a bigger problem on our hands. I can't place this symbol, though. Does anyone recognize it?" When everyone shook their heads, Mason continued, "We should check out the rest of the city and see if there's any more. If there's one, there has to be another."

"Mason's right. Let's split up so we can cover more ground. Xander, hit the south side. Vida, you go east. Chip, check the west. Mason and I will go north," said Natalia.

Everyone nodded and then took off for their respective assignments. After a quick search of the city, it was discovered that Jester had made at least three symbols in different areas of Briarwood, including the one they'd first found. Removing them was impossible as the paint had long since dried, which meant the only way to rid the city of them was to erase any more symbols before the paint had a chance to dry or destroy Jester and undo his dark magic with his destruction. But as to the purpose of the symbols, no one knew and nor was there time to find out as Jester was nowhere to be found and it was time for their shifts at the Rock Porium

XXX

Back in the Mystic Woods, Clare was almost at her wit's end.

She'd been combing the forest for what had seemed like forever, but so far, there hadn't been the slightest sign of Phineas. Between that and her burning anger from Calindor's arrogant manner as well as his offensive comments, Clare was in a foul mood.

"Bumbling servant! Ooh, he makes my blood boil!" hissed Clare, to herself. "And I like _everyone_ so that is really saying something! Whoo!"

In her seething anger, Clare failed to notice the tree root which was sticking out of the ground, causing her to trip down the hill and roll straight into Phineas, who was hiding in some bushes.

"Oof!"

"Ow! What the—? Oh, Phineas. I'm so sorry!" said Clare, alarmed. She quickly picked herself up and then helped the troblin do the same. "I didn't mean to hit you. Are you okay?"

Phineas frantically shook his head. He looked more scared than Clare had ever seen before. "No, I'm not okay! He's back! He's _back!_ We're all doomed! This is bad!"

Clare stared in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

Thinking he'd said too much, Phineas covered his mouth and then feigned ignorance. "Uh, nothing. What's with the upset look? Eat one too many stickleberries?"

Clare shook her head. If only a stomachache was the problem, she wouldn't be in such a pickle. "I wish. Actually, I really need to talk to you. I'm have a really lousy day," said Clare, miserably. "Natalia and Mason don't trust or like one of Udonna's old friends. At first, I thought they were mistaken, but now…I agree with them. And do you have any idea how rare it is for me to dislike or distrust someone? I do just the opposite with _everyone_."

"Huh. That's funny. I don't like or trust one of Udonna's old friends," said Phineas. "And I also always like people, so that is saying something."

Clare's ears quivered at this. _Phineas_ didn't trust one of Udonna's old friends? That was both odd and concerning, considering how friendly and accepting the troblin was.

"Really? What a coincidence," said Clare, slowly. "The old friend of Udonna's you don't trust…his name wouldn't happen to be Calindor, would it?" If Phineas confirmed Calindor's name, then Clare would know for certain if there was a problem with the so-called honorable warrior.

Phineas nodded, causing Clare to stop in her tracks. "Yep. That's it. Calindor. Can't trust him. He's is evil with a capital 'e.' What?"

Clare stared at Phineas, her eyes wide. "You know him?"

Phineas nodded again as though it were obvious. "Yeah." He glanced around to make sure no one was listening and then whispered into Clare's ear. "Long ago, Calindor betrayed the Mystics. Sold them out for power and a seat at the Master's side, he did."

Clare's jaw dropped in horror. Calindor was a traitor? How could he do such a despicable thing? He was a jerk, certainly, but to have betrayed the Mystics? Then again, it certainly explained his sudden return to the world as well as his behavior.

"You're _absolutely_ sure Calindor's a traitor?" asked Clare. While Clare trusted Phineas explicitly, the war had been fifteen years ago and she needed to know that the troblin's account of events wasn't mistaken in the slightest.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, I was there when Calindor showed his true colors. He attacked Daggeron with dark magic while Daggeron was taking these two kids to the safety and said he now called himself Imperious. And then—"

 _Imperious_. That was who Jenji had said betrayed Mystics and that name had been a well-kept secret. The fact that Phineas knew it only proved Clare's fears and Natalia's suspicions. Calindor was the one who'd betrayed them and was now one of their most dangerous enemies.

Suddenly, Clare remembered that Calindor had been left alone at Rootcore with Udonna.

"Udonna!" shrieked Clare, startling Phineas. "I left Calindor alone with Udonna!" That had been a poor decision on Clare's part as without her Snow Staff, Udonna was essentially powerless in a fight. "I've got to get back to Rootcore! Thanks, Phineas!"

Without waiting for a reply, Clare raced back to Rootcore, praying she wasn't too late.

XXX

After Clare left Rootcore, Udonna began placing the sandwiches on two dinner plates and while she had her back turned, Calindor Calindor scanned the room, looking for anything that might spoil his plans. It was not long before he spotted it, Jenji's lamp, which was sitting on Udonna's desk, rattling like crazy as the genie feline cried out, "Hey! Who's out there? Huh? Who's there?" Suddenly, Jenji's head poked out and his blue eyes widened in alarm. "Not him! No! Udonna!"

Calindor's hand clenched into a fist. "Jenji!" he growled. Why did that stupid fleabag have to be at Rootcore? One word from Jenji and all of Calindor's plans would be ruined before they even began. Quickly, before Udonna had a chance to hear Jenji's cries of alarm, Calindor waved his hand and a metal dome-shaped plate cover appeared, which he placed over Jenji's lamp, silencing the genie feline. It was to poor Jenji's misfortune that one of the genie rules: if a genie could not see his escape or was not summoned by the master of the lamp, then the genie could not leave his prison…was working so well in Calindor's favor.

"Rotisserie chicken with lettuce, tomatoes and parmesan cheese on wheat bread," said Udonna, startling Calindor.

Calindor nearly jumped a foot. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your sandwich," said Udonna, holding up the plate. "I assume it's to your liking? If I recall, this was your favorite."

Calindor relaxed and nodded as he began eating his food. "Yes, of course. My apologies. I guess I'm still a little nervous after all that's happened."

The smile on Udonna's face disappeared as she put down her half-eaten sandwich and she looked solemn. "Calindor…I know you've been through a great deal, but I need to know what exactly happened to you. Where have you been?"

Calindor sighed as he pushed away his own plate of food. "Udonna…" he began, slowly. "What I'm about to say won't be easy to hear, but I'm afraid it's the truth. Fifteen years ago, before the Great Battle ended, I received intelligence that we had a mole in our ranks and they knew of the plan to take Aurora away. They were going to intercept her on the way to the safe house and take her to the Master."

Udonna's eyes widened in shock. "A mole? In our ranks? Why didn't you tell me at once?"

Calindor looked regretful as his eyes glistened with tears. "Because there was no time and I had no proof that it was true. But the risk was too great, so I went to help Daggeron safely transport the children, only to be attacked. I discovered that Daggeron was the mole. He'd betrayed us all for the Master's dark magic and a place in the Master's empire. And it grieves me to tell you that when the Mystic Crystal was lost, Daggeron thought that it was in Aurora's possession, which was why he'd agreed to take her away to safety. It was all a ruse. And when he didn't find the Mystic Crystal, he destroyed Aurora and Nehir to silence them."

Udonna's jaw dropped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. " _Daggeron_ betrayed us and destroyed my daughter?" Udonna couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Solaris Knight, the husband of the previous Blue Mystic Warrior and Aurora's godfather had betrayed them? It couldn't be true! There had to be some sort of mistake. "No…it can't be! Calindor, please…"

Calindor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Udonna, but it's true. I arrived too late to stop Daggeron and when I saw what he'd done, I tried to avenge the Princess and Nehir. But Daggeron was prepared for me and after I destroyed him, the residual dark magic reacted and cursed me. I was trapped in a forsaken cave for fifteen years, unable to age or die until the crack in the gate occurred. After that, I was declared too dangerous to be kept alive, so the dark forces decided to take me to a place of execution, which was when your warriors found me. Forgive me, Udonna. I failed you."

Unable to contain her grief any longer, Udonna sank into the nearest chair and burst into tears. Her shoulders shook as she wept into her hands. Fifteen years of never knowing the truth, of hoping that there might still be a chance for happiness in a reunion…all gone. Aurora was gone forever and would never return and her fate had been caused by the man she'd trusted and called family.

"I can't believe Daggeron tricked us and sold us out! I trusted him with my daughter's life! And his son…how could he betray his own son?" said Udonna, her voice choked with tears.

Calindor gently squeezed Udonna's shoulder. "I am sorry, Udonna. If I'd only gotten there sooner, I could have prevented this."

Udonna shook her head. "No, you mustn't blame yourself. None of us could have predicted this betrayal. You did all you could and for that, I'm grateful. But why on earth didn't the Xenotome tell me of this?"

The Xenotome foresaw everything that ever had been, what was and what was to be. Surely, the book would've foretold or at least spoke of Dagger's betrayal and the death of the Princess? How could such a thing have been hidden from Udonna's knowledge?

Calindor's head perked up. "The Xenotome? Forgive me, but I'm not familiar with it."

Udonna rose up and led Calindor over to the book. "This is our most powerful ally, the Xenotome. Its worth to the Royal Family is second only to the Mystic Crystal. The Rangers' powers are bestowed from this book. It's all-knowing."

Calindor grinned in pleasure at Udonna's words. An all-knowing, all-powerful book that bestowed the Rangers' magic? What a treasure! And so tantalizingly close, as well! But Calindor was nothing if not a patient and cunning warrior. He knew how to make this work in his favor.

"It's most fortuitous that the Xenotome is all-knowing. I'll need to know as much as I can if I'm to help you stop the dark forces," said Calindor.

Udonna nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course. I'd be more than happy to tell you anything you wish to know. But first, would you mind terribly making us some tea? I feel I need a hot brew to get through this day."

Calindor gave Udonna a sympathetic look as he nodded. "Not at all. It'd be my pleasure. I'll have it ready in a few moments."

Udonna gave Calindor a grateful look and gave him directions to the kitchen before turning to the Xenotome to study its pages.

After closing the kitchen door behind him, Calindor wasted no time in conjuring two steaming cups of jasmine tea. After which, he reached into his pocket and uncorked a special vial of dark red liquid, which he then poured into Udonna's cup. The vial's contents swirled inside the hot tea before changing to match the color of the brew.

Calindor smiled to himself. Perfect. The stage was set. Now, all he had to do was finish his little performance and his plans would be fulfilled.

"Udonna," he called out, as he left the kitchen. "I have your tea. I even added some honey, just the way you like it. Cheers."

Udonna smiled as she took the offered goblet. She then raised it to her lips and was about to drink when suddenly…

" _DON'T DRINK THAT!_ " screeched a voice.

Startled, Calindor and Udonna turned to see Clare bursting into the room, looking alarmed before she jumped onto Calindor's back and wrapped her arm tightly around Calindor's throat.

"Clare, what's gotten into you?" demanded Udonna, baffled by her niece's behavior. "Get off of him at _once!_ That's no way to treat a guest, much less an honorable warrior!"

"He's _NOT_ an honorable warrior!" yelled Clare, as Calindor tried and failed to shake her off. "He's a _liar_ and a _traitor!_ Phineas saw him betray the Mystics to the Master!"

Udonna's jaw dropped in shock as she looked between the two squabbling ones, as though she was not quite certain who to believe.

Realizing he had to fix the situation Calindor feigned ignorance as he continued trying to shake Clare off. "Udonna, she's out of her mind! GET OFF ME!"

As Calindor spun around to try and rid himself of Clare, Clare's foot struck Udonna's goblet, sending it flying until it landed in the pot of flowers on Udonna's desk. Upon contact with the organic matter, the liquid caused the flowers to turn black and shrivel up before crumbling into dust.

"Vitam mortem," gasped Udonna. Vitam mortem was an extremely rare but instantly fatal poison that had no antidote. The fact that it was in Udonna's goblet of tea that Calindor had prepared alone, was proof beyond a doubt of Calindor's guilt. Udonna turned and looked at Calindor with pure rage and hatred. "Calindor…you _traitor!_ "

Calindor tossed Clare off him before standing up, looking smug. "Guess the game's over." Calindor thrust out his arms and the air around him darkened and shimmered as he changed into his true form of Imperious. "Oh, don't look so surprised, Udonna. You didn't _really_ think I cared for all that rubbish your fool of a husband preached, did you? That was just a ruse. After all, what good is honor and good magic if it never gets you anywhere? Not like the power of dark magic that the Master provides. Now, I may not be able to provide him with the Mystic Crystal, but I think he'll be very generous and pleased once I finally dispose of you! _Tenebris Mortis!_ "

Dark magic shot out of Imperious' fan just as Udonna attempted to counter with a defensive light magic spell of her own. The two magics met each other in mid-air and connected. For the moment, they were evenly matched, but that was about to change fairly quickly, as was evidenced by Udonna and Imperious' body language. Udonna was under considerable strain while Imperious seemed to be holding out just fine.

"You may as well give up now, Udonna! You know you can't defeat me without your Snow Staff!" sneered Imperious. "And your bumbling twit of an apprentice cannot help you either!"

"Don't underestimate me or my family, Imperious! Clare, help me!" commanded Udonna.

Despite her nervousness, Clare did not hesitate. " _Meloria Orbis!_ "

Light magic shot out of Clare's hands and made a direct hit at Imperious, causing the dark wizard traitor to disappear and his dark spell to vanish with him.

Believing she'd just taken down a very powerful enemy and not messed up her spell for once, Clare felt quite proud of herself.

"Ha! Who's bumbling now, bub?" laughed Clare.

But a surprise came Clare's way as Imperious reappeared behind Clare. " _You!_ " he growled. He then shoved Clare into Udonna's arms and cast a spell that paralyzed them both. They could neither move nor speak and were helpless before Imperious' mercy.

"Finally, I've shut you both up," said Imperious, scowling. "You always were an arrogant nuisance, Udonna. And now, you witness as I destroy everything you hold most dear. Without the Xenotome, the Rangers will be easy pickings at last." Imperious attempted to touch the Xenotome, only to pull his hand back when the book's protection spells reacted to the darkness within him. "A protection spell? Bah! This is easily remedied. _Darius Melorium…Darius Melorium…Darius Melorium…_ "

Unable to summon help or defend themselves, Udonna and Clare could only watch in horror as Imperious began removing the protection spell. Before too long, he would have access to the Xenotome and all would be lost. What were they going to do now?

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Rock Porium, Natalia was on the verge of pulling her hair out in frustration.

Her efforts to contact Lee-Lee to inquire about Calindor had been fruitless. Lee-Lee and several of her coworkers had been sent out on a corporate retreat for a team bonding exercise. No cell phones were allowed and nor would Lee-Lee's employer give out Lee-Lee's location to Natalia due to the fact that Natalia was not in the company's employ. Efforts to locate Lee-Lee by scrying had also been unproductive as Natalia had nothing of Lee-Lee's to scry with and nor had the magic mirror spell to speak with Lee-Lee worked as Lee-Lee's compact mirror was apparently broken.

"Ugh!" groaned Natalia, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I swear, if I ever meet Lee-Lee's boss, I will roast him alive. That moron is the most useless, uncooperative, arrogant _buffoon_ I've ever met. I mean, really! What part of 'emergency' did he not get through his thick skull?"

"Bureaucrats. What can you do with them?" said Vida.

"Tell me about it. Gah!" said Natalia, unable to keep the frustration out of her voice. "I _know_ something's off with Calindor, but I can't put my finger on it. If I could just get ahold of Lee-Lee, I could prove it. Mason, what're you doing?"

Mason was holding a blue notepad in his hand and was retracing something over and over on the blue and white striped paper. Upon hearing Natalia's question, Mason turned his head in his girlfriend's direction and exposed the notebook's contents, revealing the symbols that they'd seen Jester paint earlier that day.

"I'm copying Jester's symbols. I was hoping it might help us figure out what he's up to, but I've had no luck." Mason sounded as frustrated as Natalia was, if not more. "I _know_ I've seen these symbols somewhere before. I just can't place where."

"Well, maybe you need a little break. Spend a little time with your princess who's just arrived," teased Xander, gesturing to Mason's shoulder. "Look."

Mason turned to look where Xander was pointing and suddenly, his blood ran cold and then a horrible shriek emitted from his throat as he swatted the blue and gold frog from the cave off his shoulder. Thankfully, nobody laughed, although Vida did look a little amused.

"Still don't like frogs, bro?" teased Vida.

Mason fiercely shook his head as he shuddered. "Not since the Swamp Incident you caused when we were nine and ten, no," he said, as he glared daggers at his sister. "I've had ranidaphobia ever since!"

"That was a long time ago!" said Vida, laughing. "And I already apologized a million times for it."

Having never been told of such an incident, Natalia's frustration melted away as she felt a wave of curiosity. "Swamp incident? What's the Swamp Incident?"

Mason turned bright red with embarrassment. "Uh…"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, let me tell you—" began Vida.

"Don't you dare tell her, Vida!" interrupted Mason, growling. "One more word and the Video-That-Must-Not-Be-Named goes viral in one click."

Vida looked alarmed and then her eyes darkened. "You wouldn't. You _couldn't_ …"

"It's here on my cell phone and I've got it backed up on my flash drive. I've also got a Wetube account and I'm not afraid to use it," said Mason, his tone not at all joking. Normally, Mason wouldn't do such a thing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Try me. See what happens."

Vida huffed, knowing she'd been defeated. " _Fine_. You win. My lips are sealed."

Mason sighed in relief. While he and Natalia generally shared everything, there were some things about his past that he'd prefer stayed buried. The Swamp Incident was one of those things that would _never_ get uncovered—ever.

"What is with that stupid frog, anyway? He's been following you like a lost puppy ever since we went into the cave where we found Jenji," remarked Natalia. "Call me crazy, but normal frogs don't do that sort of thing, do they?"

Mason frowned as he realized that Natalia was right. As he thought of it, he _had_ seen the frog from the cave following him all over town—at his place of work, at his house and even his favorite shops and hang outs. But the frog hadn't gotten so close to Mason's person since the cave, which was odd. The frog's behavior didn't make a lick of sense and Mason was at a loss to explain it. Why the frog was clearly so attached to Mason when the Blue Ranger had made his disposition towards frogs perfectly clear, Mason had no idea, but he didn't like it.

"No, they don't. But— _AUGH! GET IT OFF OF ME!_ "

Once again, Mason shrieked in fear as the blue-and-gold frog returned to Mason's shoulder and was then swatted off his shoulder. What happened next as Mason and the other Rangers proceeded to try and capture the evasive blue-and-gold frog, was a chase scene worthy of _Tom and Jerry_ , which ended with the frog disappearing out the door of the Rock Porium and into the streets.

"Gah! I _hate_ frogs!" said Mason, shuddering as he tried to regain his control over his breathing. Of all the creatures that became attached to him, why did it have to be a frog? The one creature that gave him the panic attacks from Hades!

"Do you need a Xanax?" asked Natalia, worriedly.

Mason shook his head as he squeezed her hand affectionately. He was already calming down and would be fine soon enough.

"Too bad we can't just conjure a dark seal to get rid of all the frogs in the world," joked Vida, trying to lighten the mood.

Mason's eyes widened as an idea struck him. "Dark seal…that's it! I know what Jester's trying to do!"

Suddenly, the sound of people screaming hit their ears.

"Sounds like you figured it out just in time. Now, let's move!" said Natalia. After making sure the coast was clear, Natalia took out her morpher and the others followed suit. "Ready? _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

After morphing, Mason and the others raced to the source of the problem—Jester, whom they found attempting to make a fourth symbol.

"This'll be my best trick yet!" cackled Jester. "Once the circle is complete, all humans will be destroyed forever!"

"Not on my watch! _Amnis Mari!_ "

A powerful stream of hot water burst out of Mason's Magi Staff, blasting Jester across the battlefield and erasing the fourth symbol before it had a chance to dry.

"No!" wailed Jester. "Do you know what you've _done?!_ "

"Yeah, I've stopped your twisted plan," said Mason, curtly. "I know what you were doing. You were attempting to create a dark seal, the same one we've seen Koragg use, to transport everyone in the city into the Underworld or somewhere just as bad. But your crazy plan won't work. Not as long as we're here to stop you!"

Jester's eyes glinted with anger. "Is that so? Well, we'll just see about that! In the meantime, try one of my jokes, it's a real killer!"

Jester then blasted them all with a surge of dark magic, sending everyone flying. Angry and quite fed up with the clown, Mason rose up and charged at Jester, which was a mistake on his part as attacking in anger leaves one vulnerable. And such was the case for Mason as Jester used the last of his paint to make a giant metal baseball bat that was sparking with electricity, which he used to whack Mason across the battlefield.

"Bro!"

"Mason!"

Mason groaned as the force of the blow caused him to power down. Everything cell in his body seemed to be throbbing with pain and he could barely move, much less protect himself. After Jester blasted Mason's teammates, the clown turned his attention to the Blue Ranger.

"Time for my final trick. I'm going to make you disappear!" cackled Jester.

Mason closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst, but then suddenly, the blue-and-gold frog from the cave came out of nowhere and launched itself at Jester. It spat out a wad of who knew what into Jester's eyes and covered Jester's face with its own body, essentially saving Mason's life.

Jester then proceeded to let out a very unholy shriek of terror as he shook off the frog and attempted to clear his vision while Natalia and the other Rangers proceeded to take advantage of Jester's problem and beat the living crap out of him, effectively destroying him.

Stunned, Mason forced himself to ignore the fading pain in his body and his pounding heart as he knelt down beside the little frog that had saved his life. Carefully, Mason scooped it up into his hands and gazed into the amphibian's dark eyes.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Regardless of my fear, my behavior was inexcusable. You saved my life, little frog, and for that I'm grateful. I could kiss you for it," said Mason, kindly. Were Mason's eyes deceiving him or did the frog actually smile when Mason spoke those words? "Ah, what the heck. It's the least I can do."

Mason closed his eyes and then placed a gentle, loving kiss on the frog's head. Suddenly, both the frog and Mason were engulfed in a light as warm and bright as the sun as everyone turned to look at it.

When the light faded, the frog was gone and in its placed was a sturdy man about Udonna's aged with tanned skin, curled black hair and stubble, dark brown eyes that were warm and inviting like the sun. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt with red dark orange sleeves up to his forearms beneath a blue and orange tunic, embroidered with a gold 'S,' black pants and boots, and he was carrying a blue and gold morphing device in his hand.

But that was not only shocking transformation. Mason's clothes had changed. He was now dressed in a crisp white shirt with a gold collar and a shining sapphire hung at his throat. A dark blue vest trimmed with gold and embroidered with sapphires hung on his slender frame and a gold belt with blue gemstones adorned his waist on top of his dark blue dress pants and black knee-length boots.

Mason was trembling as the man held out his hand for Mason to take.

"Nehir?" said the man, hesitantly, as he helped Mason to stand. "Is it truly you?"

Mason's head shot up and his eyes glistened with tears as all of his lost memories came flooding back to him. Mason's true name was Nehir, son of Daggeron the Solaris Knight and Lady Marina—the previous Blue Mystic Warrior. He was a Mystic nobleman, one who was gifted with the magic he'd inherited from his birth mother and was once betrothed to Princess Aurora, Udonna and Leanbow's daughter and his first love. His memories had been lost when Imperious attacked fifteen years ago, but True Love's Kiss had broken his father's curse and restored what had been lost to him.

"It's me, Dad," said Mason, his voice thick with emotion. Mason had had a great life with his adopted family that he loved greatly, but even so, Mason had always felt as though something was missing from his life and now he'd finally found it. "I can't believe this. You're really here!"

Without another word, Mason and Daggeron embraced.

Mason buried his face in his father's shirt as Daggeron cradled Mason's head to his chest and tenderly kissed it.

"I can't believe I finally found you at last. I was so afraid I'd lost you," murmured Daggeon, as happy tears slid down his cheeks. "This is truly a miracle." He pulled back and cupped Mason's face in his hands. "I've missed you so much, son."

"I've missed you too, Dad," said Mason, smiling. "I've got so much I want to tell you, I don't even know where to begin. I—"

"Ahem! How about you start with some introductions?" said Vida, half-teasing, half-annoyed.

Mason nearly jumped a foot and blushed bright red as he suddenly remembered that his reunion with his biological father had an audience and none of his fellow Rangers knew what was going on. Daggeron, however, just looked amused at his son's embarrassment.

Mason cleared his throat and gestured to each of the Rangers, who'd powered down and were gazing at Daggeron and Mason in confused amazement.

"Everyone, as you may know, I was adopted shortly after I was found at a hospital. I didn't know who I was or where I'd come from or who my biological family was. But all that has changed. When I kissed the frog from the cave, I broke the curse and got my memory back," said Mason. He gestured to Daggeron. "My birth name is Nehir and this is my biological father, Daggeron the Solaris Knight, husband of Lady Marina the previous Blue Mystic Warrior."

Xander stared in shock. Vida's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly disappeared into her hairline. Natalia looked calmer but no less amazed or excited for Mason. And Chip looked as excited as a little boy on Christmas Morning. Then, one-by-one, everyone made their feelings known.

"Your dad's a real knight? _No way!_ " said Chip, excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"Awesome, mate," said Xander, smiling.

"This is wonderful, bro," said Vida.

"Congratulations, Mason. I'm really happy for you," said Natalia.

Mason inwardly sighed in relief at their reactions before he gestured to each one of his teammates. "Dad, I'd like to introduce you to the next generation of Mystic Warriors. Xander and Chip are my some of my best friends and my brothers-in-arms. Vida is my protective older sister, her parents took me in and took care of me."

Daggeron shook hands with Xander and Chip and then proceeded to briefly hug Vida. "It's a pleasure to meet you boys. And Miss Vida…" Daggeron smiled warmly at Vida. "…I owe you and your family a heavy debt of gratitude. Thank you for taking care of my son."

Vida smiled. "It's my pleasure. I wouldn't know what to do without him."

"And last but definitely _not_ least to introduce—" Mason grinned with pride as he brought Daggeron over to Natalia, who seemed to be a little nervous at meeting her boyfriend's family earlier than she had expected. "—is my girlfriend, Natalia Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger."

Natalia turned a faint shade of pink as Daggeron took Natalia's hand and then bowed.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, milady," said Daggeron, kindly.

"The honor is all mine, sir," said Natalia, smiling as she dipped down a little. "I'm glad Mason found you at last."

"As am I," said Daggeron. "But first, I must ask…where're the King and Queen?"

"They're—" Mason cut himself off as he suddenly remembered that Calindor and Imperious were one and the same and he'd been left alone at Rootcore. "Oh, crap! Calindor! I forgot all about him. We have to hurry! Udonna's in danger!"

Daggeron's eyes darkened with anger. "Calindor? Where is he?"

XXX

Back at Rootcore, Udonna and Clare were still paralyzed and Imperious had almost completely finished removing the protection spell from the Xenotome.

" _Darius Malorium…Darius Malorium…_ " chanted Imperious. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the draining spell cease, signaling its completion. "At last! The Xenotome is mine!" Now, the Rangers would be helpless and all the secrets of the Mystics would belong to Imperious.

Before Imperious could steal the book, however, Jenji's lamp departed from its prison and the dark wizard was blasted back by a Laser Lamp attack, courtesy of Daggeron, who'd morphed into his blue-and-gold armor which marked his status as the Solaris Knight. The spell also caused Imperious to lose his concentration and the spell paralyzing Udonna and Clare was undone.

"Who dares— _you?!_ " exclaimed Imperious, as he glared at Daggeron and the Rangers.

Daggeron powered down but kept up his defensive stance. "We meet again, Calindor!"

"Daggeron!" gasped Udonna, relieved.

Imperious scoffed as he stood up. "As I told you once before fifteen years ago, my true name is _Imperious!_ And while I would love to battle, this is not the place! But mark my words, soon enough I will deal with you wretched fools and finish you off for good!"

Before anyone could stop him, Imperious vanished through a dark seal.

Once he was gone, Daggeron and Udonna held each other in a long, loving embrace.

"You're here. You're alive," said Udonna, sighing in relief as they pulled apart. "It's wonderful to see you again, Daggeron. But how is this possible? Where on earth have you been?"

"I can explain that, Auntie Snow," said Mason, smiling as he stepped into view.

Udonna's eyes widened. Auntie Snow? The only one to call her that had been…

"Nehir?" gasped Udonna. She couldn't believe it. All this time, her godson had been right in front of her eyes and she hadn't even recognized him. "By the gods, you're alive! But how?"

"As I said, we have a lot to talk about," said Daggeron. "But first, I think it's time for some dinner. I haven't a good meal in fifteen years. As a matter of fact, I haven't had _any_ meals in fifteen years."

Everyone laughed at that.

XXX

Later that evening, Daggeron and Mason were camped out in the movie room of Rootcore with a mass of pillows, blankets and cheddar-flavored popcorn. They were catching up on the last fifteen years, looking through photo albums and watching all of Mason's videos as well as images conjured from Mason's memory. At that moment, Mason was burying his face in his hands, turning bright red as Daggeron laughed while watching a particularly embarrassing video from Mason's childhood.

"You stink, you know that?" said Mason. "I _told_ you not to watch that video!"

"Father's privilege," said Daggeron, as he ceased laughing.

Mason tossed a handful of popcorn at his father's face and then Mason's eyes glistened with tears as images of his biological mother, Lady Marina, came onto the screen.

"Mom…" whispered Mason.

A fresh pang of grief stabbed at Mason's heart. His mother had been one of the most wonderful women ever to exist. She'd been a paragon of kindness, courage, duty and selflessness and had taught Mason all about the power they'd shared and their love of books. She'd been gone for fifteen years and for fifteen years, Mason had been unable to mourn her, not knowing what he'd been missing until that moment and it all came crashing down like a tidal wave.

Daggeron reached over and squeezed Mason's hand. "I miss her too, son," he murmured. "If she were here, she'd be as proud of you as I am."

Mason sniffled as he dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. "Really?"

Daggeron nodded. "You've grown into the honorable man I'd always hoped you'd become and you've accomplished so much. More than that, you've found happiness and your purpose. I couldn't be prouder of you. I only wish I could've been there to see it all as it unfolded." The smile on Daggeron's face faded and was replaced with a look of regret and sorrow. "I should've been there. I'm so sorry for not being there, son. I should've—"

"Should've what, Dad?" interrupted Mason. "You did everything you could to protect us. What more could you have done? Calindor fooled us all. There was no way you could've known what was going to happen that night."

Daggeron felt the need to be forgiven for past sins, but in Mason's eyes, there was nothing to forgive as Daggeron had done nothing wrong. The Solaris Knight had done everything in his power to keep him and Aurora safe. It was hardly Daggeron's fault that Calindor had gone off the deep end and done what he'd did or that the two of them had been cursed for fifteen years. Much less that Mason would suffer amnesia and end up in the human world. No one could've predicted such a thing would've happened.

Daggeron did not look convinced but he didn't argue. Instead, he rose up as Udonna entered the room and Mason followed suit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I have a word?" asked Udonna, hesitantly.

Daggeron and Mason nodded as they gestured for the Queen to sit down.

"I need to know what happened that night. Please, tell me. No matter how difficult it may be."

Knowing which night she was referring to, Daggeron sighed as he began his tragic tale. "Fifteen years ago, I was transporting Nehir and Aurora to the safe house. It was storming, visibility was poor and there was mud everywhere, but we managed to make good progress until Calindor—Imperious—attacked. He came out of nowhere. Truth be told, I hardly recognized him in his new form. He was stronger than I'd ever seen him before. Worse, he'd not only betrayed us and sold himself, but he'd allowed the dark magic to twist him into a true monster.

"He demanded I hand over Aurora if I wanted to live. I refused, so we did battle. I told Nehir to protect Aurora and ordered them both to run to the safe house and I would follow along shortly. But mine and Imperious' magics collided and in the end, we were both cursed, trapped in that forsaken cave for fifteen years. I didn't know what had happened to them, until the Rangers appeared. And that's when I saw Nehir. He went by a different name and had grown, but I knew my son. So, I followed him until he broke my curse. That's all I know. Forgive me, Udonna."

Udonna nodded understandingly before turning to Mason. "Nehir…what happened to Aurora? My daughter?"

This time, Mason sighed and his eyes stung with fresh tears as he shrugged. "I wish I knew. When Imperious attacked, Aurora and I ran for it. We hadn't gone far when we got hit with dark magic and there was a bright flash. I thought that was the end, but turns out, I was just unconscious. Miraculously, I woke up in a hospital in Briarwood with only minimal injuries. Vida and her parents had found me on the steps and took me in. I retained my powers, but that was all. I had no memories of my past life and Aurora wasn't there. I'm sorry, Udonna. I don't know what happened to her."

Mason's heart felt heavy with grief and regret. Though he would always be faithful to and in love with Natalia, part of him missed Aurora. She had been his first love and a wonderful person. Knowing that he'd failed in his duty to protect her greatly upset Mason.

Udonna's eyes were dull with grief as she shook her head. "No, you can't blame yourself, Nehir. You were a child. You did your best. Nobody could've done more. Perhaps, it's time I accept that Aurora is truly gone along with her father."

"Don't say that," said Mason, quickly. "We don't know how I got at the hospital in Briarwood. We don't know that Aurora's gone. For all we know, she's out there somewhere, lost but safe just like I was. We can't give up hope. If we do that, then Imperious wins."

Mason couldn't explain it, but in that moment, he _just knew_ that Aurora was still out there somewhere. She might have been closer than he knew. But he did know for certain that they couldn't give up. As long as they held onto that hope, there was still a chance for victory and for their own happiness.

Udonna did not speak but she gave Mason a warm smile, signaling that she would accept Mason's words as truth. She would not yet give up hope. If there was even a chance that Aurora had survived and was out there, Udonna would find her and bring her home.


	15. Inner Strength

**Inner Strength**

Several days following Daggeron's return to the world, there had been a change in the Rangers' lifestyle. With Udonna's full-hearted blessing, the Solaris Knight had become the Rangers' new teacher. Through vigorous weekly sessions, Daggeron used his extensive knowledge and experience to train the Rangers in the ways of the mystic arts as well as sword training and hand-to-hand combat, in order to strengthen their abilities.

At that moment, Daggeron and the Rangers were in a miniaturized training room. Up above them were their practice brooms, each one was marked with a thick ribbon matching the Rangers' individual colored uniform. Today they were practicing how to summon moving objects, such as their brooms, if the situation ever arose.

"This training exercise is harder than it looks," said Daggeron, as he paced in front of them. "The goal is to cast the summoning spell on the practice brooms and bring them to you." On paper, it sounded like a simple task, but summoning spells could be tricky if the spell caster didn't focus or didn't practice enough. "The incantation is _Provocet Orta_. Cast the spell on my command. Ready?" When the Rangers nodded, Daggeron snapped his fingers. Go!"

The Rangers thrust their Magi Staffs up and in unison, they cried out, " _Provocet Orat!_ "

Red, yellow, blue, pink and green beams of light shot into the ceiling and four of the five lights hit their target, causing the brooms to freeze before they descended to their prospective owners. One-by-one, Daggeron walked by and praised each of the Rangers for their success.

"You passed," said Daggeron, as he gave an approving smile and nod to Natalia.

Natalia smiled back. "Thanks."

"Good job, Vida," said Daggeron.

Vida beamed while trying to pretend like it was nothing. "I aim to please."

"Excellent job, Chip," said Daggeron, as he approached the Yellow Ranger.

Chip nearly burst out of his uniform with happiness. "Yes! All right!"

Daggeron chuckled at the Chip's enthusiasm before reaching his son. "Well don, son," he said, as he affectionately patted Mason's shoulder. "Nice work."

Mason beamed under his father's praise. "Thanks. I've been practicing."

"And it clearly shows," said Daggeron, smiling.

Teaching the Rangers had been an unexpected but also rewarding adventure for the Solaris Knight. To teach the next generation, including his son, as Daggeron had once been taught years ago was like a dream come true. Four of the Rangers had been excellent students, working hard every day to improve their magic and they were not only respectful towards Daggeron and eager to learn from him but they were becoming family to the Solaris Knight. However, there was one slight problem to Daggeron's new life as a mentor, one of his students was proving to be a poor one and that student was Xander.

Daggeron's smile was replaced with a frown as he watched the Green Ranger's attempts at the summoning spell.

"Get—down— _here!_ " grunted Xander, as ribbons of green colored magic shot into the sky. Despite Xander aiming his magic everywhere, the broom continued to evade him. Worse, it seemed to be taunting Xander by staying tantalizingly out of reach.

Behind him, Xander's teammates all groaned in disappointment. Xander had blown it in practice, _again._ It wasn't the first time and odds were, it wasn't going to be the last considering Xander's poor work ethic.

Daggeron shook his head in clear disapproval before coming up beside Xander and extending his hand. "Here, give it to me."

"Fine," whined Xander, as he handed Daggeron the Magi Staff.

"It's like this." Daggeron thrust out the Magi Staff and a ribbon of green colored magic shot into the air and zig-zagged before hitting the broom, causing it to freeze in mid-air before descending down to Xander's outreaching grip. "The trick is to keep your eye on the broom. Once you do that, it's easy. However, I must ask…didn't you practice for this assignment, Xander?"

Xander scowled beneath his helmet and ducked his head away. "I was busy. I didn't have time." It was half-true. Xander _had_ had the time to practice, he just hadn't used it. Instead, he'd filled his time with his usual goofing off, thinking he could just wing the training session and come out on top like he usually did.

Daggeron didn't buy it and folded his arms across his chest. "I'd hoped to avoid having this talk again, Xander." Ever since Daggeron had become the Rangers' teacher, Daggeron had had more than once conversation about the necessity of practice and good work ethics with the Green Ranger. It was a talk that Daggeron was growing sick and tired of having as nothing seemed to get through Xander's thick skull. "You've had plenty of time for practice. Why haven't you done as I've asked?"

Xander didn't reply, which answered Daggeron's question.

The Solaris Knight shook his head in clear disappointment. "You need to work harder, Xander. Slacking off does no one any good, especially not you. Training's over for today. Be sure to practice for tomorrow's session." Daggeron snapped his fingers, causing the spell to break and everyone returned to Rootcore their normal size.

Sensing trouble brewing, Mason and the other Rangers kept their distance as Daggeron walked by Xander and quietly muttered in the Green Ranger's ear, "I expected better from you."

You could practically see the steam blowing out of Xander's ears as the Green Ranger glared daggers at the back of Daggeron's head. Thankfully, the Solaris Knight didn't see it or else there might have been some additional trouble.

"Jerk," said Xander, under his breath as he took Clare's hand and headed for the forest.

Who did Daggeron think he was, just waltzing in and telling Xander how to use his magic? _Xander_ was a chosen Mystic Ranger, not Daggeron! What made Daggeron think that he had any right putting them through these ridiculous training sessions and acting as though he was in charge? Life was just fine before the Solaris Knight came in and completely changed the Rangers' dynamic.

Ever since Daggeron had started teaching the team, the world had gone completely wackadoodle. Suddenly, there wasn't as much free time as there once was and Daggeron was always harping on and on about practice and useless nonsense like that. Xander's charming personality and his usual work ethic didn't do him any favors as it often had with his previous teachers and it seemed (in Xander's mind) that Daggeron had it out for Xander with the Solaris Knight's constant lectures and demanding personality.

Xander didn't know how or when, but he knew that _somehow_ he was going to find a way to get Daggeron out of his life. Or at the very least, find a way to relieve Daggeron of his mentoring duties. And when it happened, life would go back to normal and Xander would be all the better for it. He was used to doing things a certain way and as it had worked well for him all these years. Why should he not carry on as he always had? Why fix what wasn't broken?

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, Imperious was up to his usual tricks.

Daggeron's return and Imperious' subsequent humiliating defeat at the Solaris Knight's hand had put Imperious in a foul mood. Ever the arrogant narcissist, Imperious did not take defeat well, especially not at the hand one of his most despised foes. He was itching for revenge and he knew just how to achieve it, by means of one his more dangerous lackeys.

Imperious thrust out his fan and flipped it over. "I summon the Behemoth! _Liberum Adsignatos!_ "

There was a great flash of dark magic and from it emerged a giant, dark-furred warrior garbed in spiky armor and a helmet made of bone. He carried with him a gigantic hammer and a stake the length of a spear.

Behemoth bowed before Imperious. "What is thy bidding, my lord? Me ready for battle!"

"My spies inform me that the Solaris Knight has been taken up the position of mentor to the Rangers. If he's employing the same methods he used once before, then you are to wait until he's sent his student off to another dimension for training," said Imperious. "Once Daggeron is alone and vulnerable, you will go to the surface world and use your Seismic Stakes to draw him out. Draw him out and destroy him!"

Behemoth eagerly nodded. "As you wish! Me destroy Solaris Knight!"

Imperious smirked to himself, clearly pleased.

From the shadows, Necrolai watched and shook her head as she quietly scoffed. She did not hold Behemoth in much esteem as she usually did with other dark minions as while Behemoth was a powerful warrior with great strength, he lacked sufficient intelligence to do much of anything beyond swinging his hammer and causing earthquakes. He wasn't that great of a fighter in hand-to-hand combat, either. If Solaris Knight destroyed Behemoth in battle, Necrolai would consider it a victory for the dark forces as Behemoth contributed very little to the Master's grand plans.

But as Necrolai sought favor with Imperious, she wisely held her tongue. Biding her time and waiting for the moment to arise where she could watch Solaris Knight destroy the imbecile of a warrior.

XXX

The following day, Daggeron had the Rangers meet him in the forest.

Today's training session was different than their usual ones as today they were out in the field for a special field test for their magical abilities.

"Today, you'll be running an obstacle of sorts. You'll have one hour to complete your objective, which is to find and retrieve five flags from five different regions. Each region's been specifically designed to challenge your individual magical strengths. When you retrieve the flag, you'll be granted passage to the next region," said Daggeron. "Any questions? No? Good. I'll have the portal ready in just a moment. If you'd be so kind as to wait."

Everyone nodded as Daggeron stepped into a clearing to prepare the portal spell. As he left, Daggeron gave Xander a soft smile and said, "Let's hope you do better than you did in the broom training."

Although the Solaris Knight's tone was not unkind and his words were not meant as discouraging or rude, Xander took it as another insult and his brow wrinkled with disgust.

"'Let's hope you do better than you did in the broom training,'" mocked Xander, under his breath. "What a yutz."

Unfortunately, Xander's tone was not quiet enough to prevent that last comment from being heard and it caused Mason to glare at the Green Ranger.

"All right, that's it. I've had it! What the heck is your _problem_ with my father?" demanded Mason, sounding furious. "You've had it out for him since the beginning even though he's a good man who's been nothing but kind and fair to us! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Ever since Daggeron had started training the team, Xander had been butting heads with the Solaris Knight about everything under the sun and frequently complained about Daggeron when the knight wasn't around. It was getting on everyone's nerves, especially Mason's.

"It's not just me, mate. Chip doesn't like him either!" said Xander. He turned to the Yellow Ranger, hoping to have some backup but none came.

"What're you talking about? I think Daggeron's great!" said Chip, excitedly.

Ever since Daggeron's arrival, Chip had thought the Solaris Knight was the coolest thing since becoming a Ranger. To be able to learn magic from an _actual knight_ was everything Chip had ever dreamed of. Not to mention, Chip and Daggeron got along very well as Chip felt that Daggeron was a fair and just teacher and Daggeron considered Chip an exceptional student.

"You're just mad because Daggeron calls you out on your crap instead of giving you a free pass and he embarrassed you yesterday. Get over yourself," said Vida, bluntly.

Xander glared at Vida and did not reply.

"Vida's right. Don't bother looking for help in Daggeron-bashing club. You're the only one who has a problem with Daggeron, Xander. And I want to know why. What is going on between you two? I know this has been an adjustment, but your constant bickering with Daggeron is getting out of control. Why are you and Daggeron always at each other's throats?" asked Natalia.

"Why _doesn't_ anyone else have a problem with him? He may be Mason's father, but he's a lousy teacher! I mean, seriously! Daggeron just showed up one day out of nowhere and suddenly, he's bossing us around all the time. We were doing just fine without him. Why does he think he can just waltz in here and tell us what to do?" complained Xander.

"He _doesn't_. Daggeron is only training us because _I_ asked him to as a favor. Remember?" said Natalia, exasperatedly. After Daggeron had had some time to adjust to being back in the world, Natalia had spoken with him about being the Rangers' trainer and the Solaris Knight had agreed. Did she really have to recap this? "He's only in charge during training, nothing more. I'm still the leader of the team. I _told_ you this before we started. Remember? We all discussed it together and agreed as a team and then I took it to Daggeron."

Xander shook his head. He most certainly did _not_ remember anything about that. If Natalia had discussed the change in their lives before making it official, it must've been when he was pretending to listen and was focusing instead on his plans for his dates with Clare or when he was reading his favorite magazines.

"I don't recall that."

It was the wrong thing to say as it earned Xander a dark glare from Natalia and it caused him to take a step back in fear.

"Well, regardless of what you choose to remember or acknowledge, the battles against the Master's forces have gotten tougher and are only going to keep doing so from here on out. We need Daggeron's help, both in training and on the battlefield," said Natalia, angrily. "He can help us strengthen our magic and fighting skills in training and supply extra firepower on the battlefield. So, like it or not, Daggeron is staying put. I'm not firing him as our trainer just because you're being a bad student with a poor work ethic!"

Xander glared at Natalia. "I am _not!_ "

Just because Xander favored the old ways and stuck to what he thought was best did _not_ make him a bad student!

"Yes, you _are_. And you had better shape up, Xander, before you get us all killed or I take your morpher from you and suspend you from field duty for a month!" snapped Natalia, finally losing her patience, as was evident by the small flickering flames emitting from her hair and fingertips. "You're a great Ranger, Xander, and you've come a long way since I first met you. But if you don't keep at it, it will go to waste and be for nothing."

Without waiting for a reply, Natalia stormed off in a huff and joined Daggeron's side as the portal began to appear.

Not wishing to cause a fight or make the situation worse, Mason, Vida and Chip silently joined their leader.

Xander glared daggers on the back of his friends' heads. He couldn't believe how blind they were. How could they not see what an arrogant tyrant Daggeron was? The magics had chosen Xander and the team to be the Mystic Warriors. Didn't the fact that Daggeron hadn't been granted that honor speak volumes about the man? And even if Daggeron was Mason's birth father and a knight, the man had no business butting into the Rangers' lives and bossing them around. And he also had no right to single Xander out all the time. It was completely absurd! Regardless of what Natalia believed, the team had been managing just fine against the Master's forces. They didn't _need_ help and Xander sure as heck didn't want it from _Daggeron_.

"Xander! It's time!" yelled Natalia, snapping Xander out of his thoughts. The portal was now up and running and everyone else was taking out their morphers. "Let's Ranger up! Ready?" When Xander quickly joined his teammates and took out his morpher, he joined them in shouting out, " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

After morphing, Daggeron gave Natalia a special pocket watch in the shape of the sun and it was counting down. After Natalia tied the chain to her wrist, she and the other Rangers entered the portal and began the first part of the test.

The first region they entered was a sweltering hot desert with only a single cloud in sky and not a drop of water to be seen. After what seemed like a horribly walk through the scorching heat, a blue flag with gold fringe and Mason's Ranger symbol came into view.

"That flag's got my name on it," said Mason, excitedly.

"How're you going to get it?" asked Xander, curiously. "It's twenty feet in the air and there's no water anywhere." For once, Xander was not questioning Daggeron's teaching methods, he was genuinely curious as to how Mason was going to retrieve the flag.

Mason grinned beneath his helmet as he aimed his Magi Staff at the single dark cloud in the sky. "Oh, ye of little faith. _Nubes Pluvia Frigore!_ "

There was a shimmer of blue light and then the cloud in the sky darkened until rain fell from it. Before it touched the ground, the water droplets froze in a descending pattern like that of a staircase, which Mason used to reach the flag. Quick as a flash before the staircase had a chance to melt, he snatched the blue fabric out of the sky before landing gracefully onto the ground.

Everyone cheered and applauded Mason's success before the portal appeared. At which point, the celebration ceased and the team walked through. They were then transported to an incredibly thick forest with trees neighboring so close to one another that their branches intertwined with each other, making it all but impossible to see the skies above.

After a good twenty minutes, they found what was surely Vida's flag hovering above some tightly woven branches above them.

"Think you can get it, sis?" teased Mason, good-naturedly.

"I don't _think_ I can, I _know_ I can!" said Vida, grinning as she thrust out her Magi Staff. " _Papilio Mutatio!_ " And with that, Vida transformed herself into a small pink butterfly and summoned the winds to give her a speed boost before weaving through the twisting, gnarled branches. Within a few moments, Vida was able to grab the flag and return triumphantly to the team.

After praising Vida's success, the next portal appeared and off they went, this time they were taken to a dimly lit, dank cave. Led by Natalia, who lit her Magi Staff like a torch, the Rangers journeyed down a seemingly endless winding and twisting tunnel until they came across a dead end as well as a gigantic stack of rocks and boulders.

"Guys, we need to hurry it up. We've got only half an hour left," said Natalia, after checking the time. "Does anyone see the next flag?"

After a string of negatives went into the air, everyone began searching the area for the third flag. By either a miracle or a stroke of luck, Chip absentmindedly kicked a loose rock across the cave floor, exposing the bottom of a yellow flag with gold trim.

"Hey, guys, look! I found my flag!" said Chip, excitedly.

"Can you get it free without upsetting the rest of the pile?" asked Mason, eyeing the rocks and boulders warily.

Before answering, Chip gave the flag a tug, only for the rock stack to quiver rather dangerously. Chip shook his head at Mason.

"There's no other choice. I got to blast this like dynamite to get the flag," said Chip. "Everyone stand back and take cover." As soon as the rest of the team had taken shelter behind a boulder, Chip whipped out his Magi Staff. " _Fulgar Petram!_ "

Powerful bolts of lightning shot out of Chip's Magi Staff and engulfed the cave with intense, bright light. When it faded, all that remained of the once intimidating rock stack was powder and a very happy Yellow Ranger as he held up his flag.

With three flags down and two to go in the remaining twenty minutes, the Rangers quickly praised Chip before hurrying through the next portal.

The next region was definitely _not_ a vacation spot of any kind. The temperature was well below zero, snowcapped mountains gleamed in the distance, slick ice and two feet of snow littered the Rangers' path and the icy wind blew the heavily falling snow in every direction.

"Great! The one day I forget to pack my winter gear," complained Vida, as she shivered. "Let's find that flag and get out of here before we all turn into human popsicles."

There was no protest from any of the team and everyone heaved sighs of relief when Natalia's flag came into view. It was bright red with gold trim a phoenix symbol and it was also hovering in a block of ice at least five feet thick.

"Oh, _great._ Not only are we stuck in a frozen wasteland, but the flag's just about impossible to retrieve. I mean, how're you suppose to get the flag without burning it?" whined Xander, as he frantically rubbed his arms to warm himself.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate!" said Natalia, sharply. After Xander fell silent, Natalia did not reach for her Magi Staff. Rather, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and then thrust them out. " _Phoenix Volans Ignis!_ "

There was a flash of light as a phoenix made entirely of fire burst out of Natalia's hands and took flight. The phoenix then enfolded the ice its blazing wings, causing the ice to melt and then the phoenix brought the flag to Natalia before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa! Natalia, where'd you learn to do that? That was _awesome!_ " said Mason, amazed.

"Yeah, that was way cool," said Chip.

"Daggeron taught me," said Natalia, proudly. "I've been practicing it all week for the assignment. And speaking of which…" Natalia checked the pocket watch as the portal appeared. "Shoot! Xander, you're up next and be quick about it. There's only ten minutes left."

Xander nodded and followed his teammates through the portal, which took them to a hilltop in Mystic Woods and Xander's flag was in view, hovering at least ten feet above the ground and twenty feet across from the hilltop. Unfortunately, much to Xander's annoyance, Daggeron was waiting for them at the hilltop. No doubt he'd come to watch Xander and find a way to embarrass the Green Ranger yet again.

After taking the pocket watch from Natalia, Daggeron briefly stopped it, putting the test on hold as he examined the work of Xander's teammates, praising and every one of them for their success in retrieving their flag as well as complimenting their creative spells and how hard they must've worked in practicing said spells. The process only took a few moments, but Xander was bored to tears and ready to puke if Daggeron didn't hurry up. Didn't the Solaris Knight realize Xander had other things to do besides waste time on such a useless assignment?

Eventually, Xander's prayers were answered and the test resumed its course.

"All right, Xander. Let's see how well you do here," said Daggeron. "This is the last part of the challenge, which means it won't be easy."

Xander waved a dismissive hand. "Bah! No worries. I've handled worse." Xander grabbed his Magi Staff and aimed it at a nearby tree. _Vinea Germinare!_ "

Green magic sparkled in the afternoon sunlight and then a slender green vine appeared. A bit _too_ slender of a vine to be considered safe, even if conjured by magic. A fact that Daggeron's sharp eyes noticed all too quickly.

"Hold it!" said Daggeron. He stopped the ticking clock as he reached out for the vine. "As a commander of the earth, any flora you grow should hold anyone's weight. Are you _sure_ this can carry you or anyone else here?"

"Uh…" Xander inwardly gulped as he realized that he didn't actually know if the vine could carry anyone's weight. But he wasn't about to say so to Daggeron and give the tyrant more ammo to use against him. But surely it didn't matter. Xander was great at his earth magic and surely any vine he conjured could hold any weight. He was Xander the Great after all. "Sure. Not a problem."

Daggeron didn't look convinced as he pocketed the watch. "May I?"

Thinking no harm would come of it, Xander released his grip on the vine. "Be my guest."

After Daggeron grabbed the vine with both hands and wrapped the end around his leg, he took off swinging. He hadn't gone more than a few feet when the vine snapped like a twig, causing Daggeron to fall into the pond below.

"Whoops," said Xander, wincing as he powered down.

" _Dad!_ " exclaimed Mason, worriedly, as he ran down to his father.

Natalia gave Xander a dark glare. "Way to go, Xander!" she said, sarcastically before joining her boyfriend.

Chip and Vida didn't say a word but the looks on their faces spoke volumes as they followed their leader down at the bottom of the hill. Hoping to fix the situation, Xander wasted no time in running after his teammates.

Mason thrust out his hand and removed all the water from the pond and off of Daggeron's clothes, drying off the Solaris Knight, while Natalia, Chip and Vida helped Daggeron rid himself of the pond's plant life and check if he was hurt.

"Dad, are you all right?" asked Mason.

Daggeron stood up and spat out some pond water that had entered his mouth before replying. "I'm fine, son. Just a little bruised."

Mason sighed in relief.

Xander held out his hand for Daggeron to take and pulled the Solaris Knight out of the muddy pond bed. "Sorry. My bad."

"'My bad'?" echoed Daggeron, sounding both incredulous and stern. "You have no idea how lucky you are, do you? What could've happened if this hadn't been practice and it had been one of your teammates who fell? _Do_ you?" Xander opened his mouth to speak, but Daggeron cut him off as the Solaris Knight's eyes darkened with anger. "You clearly didn't practice for this assignment. Am I correct, Xander?"

"Well…" Xander's voice trailed off. "Not really, no. But I've never needed practice before. This was just an accident."

This did not pacify Daggeron's mood. "Just because it wasn't an issue before doesn't mean it isn't one now, which it clearly is. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before you finally understand. Without practice, your magic will grow weak. And when your magic weakens, you become a liability on the battlefield and you put your teammates in danger!"

Xander couldn't believe the words coming out of Daggeron's mouth. _A liability? Me?! He's out of his mind!_ How could Daggeron accuse Xander of being a liability when all he'd ever done was put a hundred and ten percent to the team and his powers? Practice or not, Xander was a hero and his powers had never failed him before. Why should practice or lack of change that? And even so, what did it matter how well he did in training or not? That's all it was, training.

"I'm not endangering anyone. It's just practice," said Xander, weakly.

Daggeron took a deep breath before replying. "Next time, it might not be practice. Next time, it could be the real thing. As a matter of fact, it officially _is_ the real thing." Daggeron picked up an acorn from off the ground and placed it in Xander's hand. "Since you failed the assignment, you have a new one. You're to stay here and grow this acorn into a tree."

Xander snorted. _This_ was his punishment? What a joke! He could do that spell in his sleep and had even done so once or twice. "Not a problem."

" _Without_ your wand," said Daggeron, sternly. Quicker than Xander could blink, Daggeron took Xander's morpher as soon as the Green Ranger had removed it from its holster. "You're to perform wandless magic and your wand will be waiting for you at Rootcore when you've finished your task."

"But I'm not as good with wandless magic like Natalia or Mason!" protested Xander. Granted, Xander had done powerful wandless magic once before during his first battle with Hidiacs and Styxoids, but that had been months ago and any magic he'd performed since then had been with his wand. Making him rusty in that department. How could Daggeron ask this of him?

"Then it's high time you learned," said Daggeron. "You already have the strength and power inside of you to do it. You need only to find it and unlock it."

"But—!" protested Xander.

"No buts!" interrupted Daggeron, sharply. "I've been lenient with you, but enough is enough. It's high time you learned that there are consequences to your actions. You can rejoin the rest of us at Rootcore after you've done as I've asked. The rest of you, come with me, please."

Xander watched in dismay as the Rangers began following Daggeron.

"But this could take all night!" yelled Xander. When nobody answered, Xander turned to Natalia's retreating form in desperation. "Natalia, can't you—"

" _No,_ Xander. You're staying put until and that's final," said Natalia, firmly. She didn't look over her shoulder to speak with him.

Xander felt utterly abandoned by those he trusted and a surge of anger towards his so-called mentor. He threw the acorn into the mud and furiously muttered, " _Uthfus Bethud Arboris!_ "

But despite Xander's strong emotions and the magic he faintly felt inside, the acorn didn't so much as sprout, much less grow into a tree. Xander ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he continued trying to make the acorn grow. By the time the sun rose the next morning, Xander had a two foot, skinny little tree that was more fern-like than tree-like and Xander was not only exhausted, he was furious.

This was utterly ridiculous. What right did Daggeron have to make Xander stay in the woods all night to grow the stupid tree? And what on earth was Natalia thinking in following that arrogant tyrant and forcing Xander to comply with Daggeron's wishes? This was a joke! Xander's record as a Ranger spoke for itself, he didn't need anyone else's approval, especially not Daggeron's. Xander had put up with it long enough. The tree was the last straw. If Natalia wouldn't get rid of Daggeron, then Xander would go over Natalia's head and speak with Udonna on the subject. If the Queen herself disapproved of Natalia's choice, then Daggeron would no longer be the Rangers' trainer and things could go back to normal.

XXX

By the time, Xander arrived at Rootcore, he was only too happy to see his morpher waiting for him on the table, which he quickly snatched up before storming off in search of Udonna.

The White Sorceress Queen was by the crystal ball, playing peek-a-boo with Fire Heart. The little dragon was giggling until he saw Xander come in.

"Papa!" squealed Fire Heart.

Fire Heart leapt off the table and into Xander's arms.

"Morning, Fire Heart," said Xander. He felt some of his anger defuse just a little as he cradled the dragon hatchling to his chest. The little baby had a way of making bad days just a bit better, for which Xander was grateful.

"Good morning, Xander," said Udonna, cheerfully.

Xander scowled. "It's that good of a morning."

Udonna frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that Daggeron is getting on my last nerves. He made me waste all night growing this stupid tree!" said Xander, in irritation as he dropped the potted plant and Fire Heart onto the table.

"Well, I've always known Daggeron to be a fair man. I'm sure he had a good reason for making you do it," said Udonna, gently.

Xander bit back an exasperated sigh. Did Udonna understand what the problem was? Couldn't she see that Daggeron had gone overboard and was unfairly persecuting Xander? The Solaris Knight had to lose his mentor job.

"With all due respect, Udonna, Daggeron is arrogant and tyrannical and I _really_ rather he wasn't training us anymore. I've tried talking to Natalia, but she refuses to listen," said Xander. "But you're the Queen. Couldn't you override Natalia's decision?"

"I suppose I _could_ ," said Udonna, slowly.

Xander's heart leapt. This was perfect. If Udonna intervened, then Daggeron would _have_ to cease his training regimen and everything would go back to normal.

"But I won't," said Udonna.

Xander's heart sank and his jaw dropped, unable to believe what he was hearing. Udonna was turning him down? She wasn't going to stop Daggeron's madness? How could she do this?

"But—!"

"Daggeron is your teacher and Natalia is your leader. That's all I have to say on the matter," said Udonna, firmly. As she began to leave the room, her gaze flickered to Xander's little plant. "But that is a lovely little tree."

Xander did not reply. It took all his restraint not to yell or unleash his magic. Once again, he'd failed to get rid of Daggeron. The arrogant tyrant of a mentor was staying. At least for now. But maybe once the others saw what Daggeron's punishment had led to, maybe they'd change their minds.

" _Achoo!_ "

Xander spun around and took a few quick steps back as Fire Heart sneezed hot flames that burnt the tree into charcoal.

"Sorry," said Fire Heart, looking abashed.

Under any normal circumstances, Xander might've been upset but in that moment, he could not have cared less. Plus, it was impossible for Xander to get mad at Fire Heart. It was an accident, and besides, the hatchling was too adorable and too young to know any better.

"You know what, little guy? You just earned yourself a snack," said Xander. He put the potted tree onto the floor and stepped back. " _Bon appétit_."

Fire Heart licked his lips in anticipation before chowing down on the tree.

XXX

Later that day, the rest of the team found Xander not only camped out in an armchair at Rootcore, he was sound asleep and snoring louder than a lawnmower.

"Xander's learned a new spell code: Sonic Disruption," joked Chip, as everyone laughed.

A mischievous glint entered Vida's eyes as she took out an air horn from beneath the counter. "Time for a little payback." Last April Fool's Day, Vida had been working alone in the back room and Xander had decided to pull a prank by sneaking in and pressing the button on an air horn. It had scared Vida half to death and she'd sworn payback when Xander least expected it. Now was that time.

Vida held the air horn with two feet of Xander and pressed the red button as everyone else covered their ears. An ear-drum splitting noise went off, startling Xander and causing him to jump up into a defensive fighting stance as Chip and Vida laughed.

Xander scowled as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Very funny, guys."

Mason gave Xander a concerned look. "You okay? You look awful."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Look, guys…" Xander sighed. He'd hoped to have more energy for this conversation but now was as good a time as any to have it. "I know you're all fond of Daggeron, but he _really_ needs to stop being our teacher. I mean, _look_ at me! I'm exhausted because of his stupid tree-growing assignment. And I'm sorry, Mason, but your dad's had it out for me since he started teaching and I'm sick of it. He is a jerk."

In Xander's desire to complain about Daggeron, he failed to notice that Mason, Chip and Vida suddenly looked alarmed and were making gestures for Xander to be quiet.

"He's overbearing, petty, and tyrannical—" continued Xander.

"And he's also standing right behind you," said Natalia, bluntly.

Xander's face fell as he turned around and saw Daggeron standing behind him, wearing a beige suit with a crisp white shirt and a medallion in the shape of the sun. His face was expressionless, which made it impossible for Xander to know how Daggeron felt at that moment.

"Pardon the intrusion, I came by to invite Nehir and Natalia for lunch," said Daggeron, politely. "And to inform you that since tomorrow is your day off from working at this establishment, I'll be sending you all on a special assignment. You'll be going on a field trip to another dimension."

While Natalia, Mason, Chip and Vida looked battle-ready if not a bit excited, Xander inwardly groaned and fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. _Another_ special assignment? And on his day off from work, too? Didn't Daggeron _ever_ get tired of those or was he just the teacher from Hades? Most likely, it was the latter.

XXX

The next day, Xander reluctantly met with Daggeron and his teammates at the tree outside of the Rock Porium. Upon Xander's arrival, Daggeron pulled out his card from his pocket and clipped it. Moments later, a gigantic blue and gold train with a red jewel and a golden sun appeared.

"Welcome to the Solar Streak. This train has been handed down in my family for generations. It is the only vehicle of transportation capable of reaching any dimension in the fastest amount of time," said Daggeron, proudly. "This is how you'll be journeying to the dimension known as Shalifar."

"All aboard!" yelled Chip. He smiled unabashed when everyone stared. "Sorry. Always wanted to say that. How could I pass it up?"

Daggeron chuckled as he gestured to the train. "Everyone, climb aboard. You'll find that you each have your own compartments which will be equipped with the clothing you'll be required to wear as well as your own individual survival kits."

Nothing more needed to be said, as everyone eagerly ran onto the train and took a seat in the dining car so they could better see the passing sights. Everyone, that is, except for Xander, who was being sullen and was quite certain that the so-called "exciting field trip" was going to be a colossal waste of time and another chance for Daggeron to humiliate Xander.

As the train picked up speed and began traveling through the dimensions, Mason became misty-eyed with nostalgia.

"I remember this old girl," said Mason, as he affectionately stroked the window frame. "My parents and I would use this to travel to other worlds for vacations or training. Whenever Dad took me on father-son outings to other worlds, he'd take me up to the engine room and I'd listen to him teach me how to drive. As a matter of fact, I'm going to have my first maiden voyage with her next month after Dad's helped me brush up on my skills."

"Dude, how are you so lucky?" said Chip, enviously.

"He just is," said Vida, affectionately as she ruffled her adopted brother's hair.

Mason smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"So, any idea what Shalifar's like?" asked Natalia.

Mason shook his head. "Not a clue. I've never been there and I've only ever heard the name mentioned once or twice. So, this is a first for me too."

"I'll bet it's terrible," grumbled Xander. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be at work."

"You don't know that," said Vida, rolling her eyes.

"No, you're right. It's going to be much, _much_ worse. Excuse me. I suddenly feel ill," said Xander, as he went off towards his compartment.

Natalia sighed and shook her head in Xander's direction. Having had multiple self-defense teachers growing up, Natalia knew how difficult it could be to adjust to changing mentors and having a new routine, and what it was like to favor one teacher over the other. But Xander's problem went beyond that. He'd always relied on luck to get himself out of trouble and the Rangers' continued victories in battle had caused him to think they were invincible, which wasn't a good mindset for a Mystic Warrior. If Xander didn't get his head out of the sand, he would _never_ become the great Ranger that he was meant to be. Hopefully, if the field trip went as planned, some sense would finally get knocked through Xander's thick skull. But if it didn't, then they'd have to start over and Natalia prayed it wouldn't come to that.

"We should go to our compartments and get changed," said Natalia, after a moment. The sights had been passing by rather quickly but now they were slowing down. "I think we're almost there."

"I think you're right," said Mason. "C'mon, guys."

Twenty minutes later, everyone was changed into various brown leather outfits and they were standing in a marshy field in an unfamiliar dimension.

"Welcome to the magical dimension of Shalifar," said Daggeron. "This is where your magical as well your survival skills will be put to the test. Which is why you'll be relying on wandless magic, your survival kits and each other. So, morphers, please."

"Are you _serious?_ You're going to leave us here with practically no defenses while we're dressed like _this?_ " whined Xander, gesturing to their absurd clothes as he handed over his morpher. "That's crazy, mate. Crazy."

For once, Daggeron did not become stern at Xander's backtalk. Instead, the older man smiled as he placed the Rangers' morphers into a knapsack.

"You're not defenseless. As I said, you have your inner strengths as well as your kits and each other," said Daggeron. "And how long you are here is up to you." Daggeron plucked out a ticket with the Solar Streak engraved on it. He placed the ticket into the knapsack and then cast a spell that sent the knapsack flying across the dimension like a Frisbee. "Find the ticket and it'll summon the train to take you back home and your morphers will be returned to you. The sooner you find the ticket, the sooner you can return. However, in the unlikely event that things do not go well, you'll find an emergency flare in your survival kits. Light it, and I'll return to fetch. Although, I'd rather that wasn't the case. Any questions? No? Good luck to you then."

And with that, Daggeron returned to the Solar Streak and disappeared through the magic portal without looking back or thinking twice.

"Well, come on, guys. Let's get going. Daylight's burning and the sooner we find the ticket and our morphers, the sooner we can leave," said Natalia, briskly, as she began walking off in the direction of the ticket.

So, having no other choice, Xander grudgingly began following his teammates into the forest in search of the ticket.

After an hour of walking and fruitless searching, the team stopped for a food and water break and Natalia quickly divided up the chores. Xander collected the firewood, Chip set up the campfire, Vida set up the campsite and a warning system in case something nasty came near, and Mason helped Natalia prepare their tinfoil meals of beef, herbs and vegetables after the Red Ranger got the fire going.

"Mmm," said Xander, unable to hold back the delightful moan that entered his throat. "This is great. Where'd you learn how to make this?"

"Do my ears deceive me?" teased Vida, as she cupped her ear. "Did Xander the Pessimist just smile and compliment something?"

The Pink Ranger laughed as Xander scowled and flicked a small potato chunk at her head.

"Knock it off, both of you," said Natalia, warningly. But her tone was light and there was a small smile on her face. "And to answer your question, Xander, Endo taught me."

"Endo? Your favorite martial teacher?" said Chip, surprised.

After Natalia and Mason had had their first kiss, she'd called a group meeting and explained Endo's identity and his relationship with Natalia to the Rangers, clearing up any misunderstandings there might have been about the man. Needless to say, everyone had been very surprised but also quite relieved to know the truth and to also know that Natalia hadn't been unintentionally breaking Mason's heart by favoring another.

Natalia nodded. "To be honest, Endo didn't start out that way, as my favorite teacher, I mean."

"You're kidding," said Mason, surprised.

Natalia shook her head. "No. At first, we were anything _but_ close. When I first started learning with Endo, I was even more closed off than I was when I first came to Briarwood."

"Really? Why?" asked Vida, curiously.

Natalia sighed as she put her now empty tinfoil into her survival kit. Although Natalia trusted her friends and felt ready to tell them more about her past, it was still taking a great deal of courage to come forth and speak of personal, more sensitive events.

"Well, as I'm sure Udonna's told you, I've always had my powers. But unfortunately, until I became a Ranger, I couldn't always control them and the few times I was exposed, it didn't end well. Anyway, my parents still wanted me to know how to protect myself, powers or no, so I was sent to various teachers whenever we moved. I usually did enough to please my teachers, but I always held back because of my fear, because I didn't want to change and mess anything up. By the time, I was Endo's student, I thought I had everything figured out and I could satisfy Endo's class requirements. I was wrong. For the first few weeks, it seemed like no matter what I did, it wasn't enough to please Endo. He wasn't _mean_ about it, but he seemed to be singling me out, which really ticked me off. He even persuaded my parents to put me in his one-on-one sessions, where we practiced breathing and control, which I didn't understand the point of. I didn't know what Endo's deal was and for a while, I hated him and wished he wasn't my teacher. We even had a few heated arguments, let me tell you."

Xander was amazed at what he was hearing. All this time, he'd thought Natalia didn't understand his issues with Daggeron and was just being unsympathetic and bossy. But it turned out, that Natalia _did_ understand more than Xander could have ever imagined. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but now he was curious as to what had changed between Natalia and Endo, because Xander had seen their closeness when Endo had been in town and it was nothing like the story Natalia was currently telling.

"Anyway, one day, I went to class early for some meditation as per Endo's instructions. And when I got there, I found two of the older students trying to steal some of Endo's priceless heirloom swords from his office," continued Natalia.

"You're kidding!" said Chip, shocked. It sounded like something out of a Kung-Fu movie. "What did you do?"

"There wasn't time to call the police, so I did the only thing I _could_ do, I fought them off. Don't get me wrong, I was scared out of my mind, those two were older and more experienced than I was and it was the first time I'd ever had to use my training in a proper fight before. To make a long story short, miraculously, I didn't hold back. I not only managed to subdue them but I also managed to make my fire magic work as I intended for once. When the fight ended, I heard clapping and much to my surprise, Endo was in the doorway and he'd just called the police," said Natalia. "He'd been there in hiding the entire time."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Endo had been there the whole time and hadn't acted? What possible motive could he have had for such inaction?

"But if he'd been there the whole time, why didn't he help you?" asked Mason, puzzled.

"That's what I asked him. And as it turned out, Endo had not only suspected the worst about those two students, but he'd also known that I was holding back and he knew about my powers. He'd seen me trying to control them when I thought I was alone. He'd known and oddly enough, he wasn't afraid of me and he didn't think I was a monster," said Natalia, smiling. "Instead, Endo had seen potential for me to be more than what I was, that I was capable of controlling my magic and being a great fighter, which was why he'd always been pushing me. But when it hadn't worked, he decided that I had to be placed in a _real_ dangerous environment so that I could learn for myself. From that moment on, things changed between the two of us. I had a new respect for Endo and gradually, I became one of his best students. I was still cautious, but I was little less restrained and Endo became family to me. I learned an important lesson from Endo, one that I've never forgotten. You can't not sharpen your sword and not expect it to become dull."

There was a moment's silence as Natalia's audience, especially Xander, contemplated the deeper meaning of her words before Mason broke the silence by declaring it was time to cleanup and move on. After the campsite was cleared away, the Rangers resumed their journey. They hadn't gone far when they heard a terrifying roar, louder than any noise they'd ever heard in their life, causing them to flee into the deeper part of the forest.

"What was _that?_ " demanded Xander, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, obviously it isn't friendly. We need to hurry and find the ticket so we can get out of here," said Natalia. "Mason, what's our E.T.A.?"

Mason pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and incanted a spell that turned it into a map of Shalifar. On one part, there were five different colored lights, symbolizing each of the Rangers and not too far from them showed the image of the ticket they were looking for, causing Mason to frown in concern.

"Wait, this can't be right. This shows we should be almost on top of the ticket," said Mason.

"And why's that a bad thing?" asked Vida.

"Because according to my initial calculations, my dad threw it _much_ further away. We shouldn't be that close yet," said Mason, as he rolled up the map and pocketed it. "Something isn't right."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll deal with. In the meantime, can we hurry up and go? I don't want to be here if whatever made that noise shows up!" said Xander, impatiently.

For once, no one argued with Xander and everyone resumed their search for the ticket. As they continued to walk, something or _someone_ began snatching up the Rangers one-by-one from behind before they could so much as scream for help. Within moments, Natalia, Vida and Mason were all snatched away.

"I didn't get a good look at that giant beast, but I'm sure Daggeron could've beaten it," said Chip, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Maybe he'll teach us when we get back."

In spite of hearing the lesson in Natalia's story, Xander scoffed. " _Daggeron?!_ Mate, we wouldn't be in this mess if Daggeron hadn't sent us to this dump in the first place! How can you still defend him after all this, Chip?" There was a moment's silence, which made Xander's blood turn cold. "Chip? Hello? Anyone there?"

Hesitantly, Xander turned around and to his horror, found that he was utterly and completely alone. Worse, the roaring sound returned and as Xander ducked and hid, he saw the source of the roaring: a balding male giant with missing teeth and said giant was carrying Xander's friends away in a large burlap sack, which was slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, crap," muttered Xander.

His friends were in danger of becoming the giant's lunch and Xander was practically defenseless. What on earth was he going to do to help them?

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Briarwood, the Rangers' absence had not gone unnoticed, making it the perfect time for Imperious' plan to be enacted. Behemoth was sent to the surface world with Necrolai to draw out and destroy Daggeron.

Behemoth plunged Seismic Spike into the ground of the city's square and raised his hammer to strike it and cause a terrible earthquake, only to be confused when a blast of sun fire magic burnt it away into nothing.

"Hey! Where spike go?" asked Behemoth, confused.

Right on cue, Daggeron descended from up above on a magic carpet. He gracefully leapt down and took a defensive stance as he glared at his enemies.

"I've stopped your spike. I'll not let you destroy this city," said Daggeron, angrily. Quickly, he whipped out his morpher. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " There was a flash of light as warm and bright as the sun as Daggeron morphed into his Solaris Knight armor. "Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!"

Necrolai just scoffed. "Get him, Behemoth!"

Angry that Solaris Knight had taken away his spike, Behemoth was only too happy to comply. He raised up his hammer and ran towards Daggeron.

"I will trample you!" roared Behemoth. He charged at Daggeron, only to miss when Daggeron leapt out of the way. "Where he go?"

"Up here!" said Daggeron, smugly. He was standing on top of Behemoth's head.

"AUGH!" roared Behemoth. He swung his hammer to try and hit Daggeron, but the Solaris Knight was too quick and when he dodged Behemoth's hammer, the brainless beast knocked himself out and gave himself a concussion instead.

As Daggeron prepared to end the battle, he was caught off-guard when another struck instead.

"Wolf Attack!"

Suddenly, Daggeron was blasted sky high and landed painfully on his back. When he rose up, he saw that he'd been struck by none other than Koragg. Daggeron had heard much about Koragg from Mason, but hadn't fully expected to meet the Knight Wolf after hearing how Koragg had been nearly destroyed during the Gatekeeper incident. But now the Knight Wolf was standing between him and Necrolai and Behemoth and clearly, he was ready for a fight.

"Koragg!" exclaimed Necrolai, shocked. "Where on earth has he been?" The Knight Wolf was not only alive, but had a new weapon and seemed stronger than ever.

Koragg paid no attention to Necrolai or Behemoth. Instead, his attention was focused solely on Daggeron. He drew his blade and his sword met Daggeron's, causing a clashing sound to echo throughout the air as the two knights did battle. They seemed evenly matched as they met or dodged the other's blows and then finally, their swords locked.

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf. Who are you?" demanded Koragg.

"Daggeron, the Solaris Knight," he replied. "What's your business, Koragg?"

Koragg growled in anger as they unlocked their blades and encircled each other like wolves. "My business is not with you, Solaris Knight. It is with the Red Witch. Tell me where she is so that we may do battle!"

Daggeron stubbornly shook his head. "Never! I don't know why you're obsessed with her, but I'll not deliver my student to you so that you can destroy her in battle!" Another thing Daggeron knew about was Koragg's insane obsession with Natalia and Daggeron had no intention of allowing Koragg to harm his son's girlfriend. "If it's a fight you want, you'll have to take it up with me!"

This time, Koragg did not growl and nor did he mock Daggeron. Instead, Koragg seemed intrigued by Daggeron's offer.

"Do you think you have what it takes to fight me?" challenged Koragg.

Despite how strong and powerful Koragg was, Daggeron did not tremble in fear and nor did he doubt his own abilities.

"I've been trained well in the art of battle. _En garde!_ " cried Daggeron.

And with that, they launched into battle. It was an amazing fight to watch as both Daggeron and Koragg dueled with great skill and either met or dodged each other's blows. Neither seemed able to gain an advantage over the other, however, and the fight came to a standstill when Necrolai decided to let the two knights fight it out while she and Behemoth went elsewhere to wreck their havoc. Their absence did not go unnoticed by Daggeron, who was forced to play on Koragg's honor as he leapt out of the way of Koragg's sword and powered down.

"Koragg, wait!" said Daggeron, as he held up his hands. "You are a servant of the Master, but you are also a warrior of honor. Would you attack me as I am now?"

Koragg growled as he sheathed his sword. "No. Your battle is with the hag and that brainless oaf. I'll not stop you. But know this, Solaris Knight, you and I _will_ fight again and I _will_ fight with the Red Witch when she returns."

Having expected this, Daggeron nodded. "Very well, then. Adieu, Koragg."

And with that, the two knights went their separate ways.

XXX

Meanwhile, Xander was busy trailing after his friends.

Despite his fear and his lack of confidence about his wandless magic ability, Xander refused to abandon his teammates. It was quite lucky that rain had recently fallen in Shalifar, which left the ground muddy and perfect for maintain footprints, which Xander followed to the giant's cave. When he reached the giant's cave, he ducked down behind a boulder to conceal himself as he carefully peaked around the cold stone to get a good look at the situation.

There was a large fire crackling in the center of the cave and the giant was holding a large, thick rope that was keeping the other Rangers tied up like a stack of straw. Xander guess that the cave was somehow blocking his friends' magic, otherwise they might've freed themselves already, but there was no time to dwell on that as Xander needed to come up with a plan and quickly, if he wanted to rescue his friends. But what could he do?

As if in answer, the giant picked up a handless wicker basket of pomegranates, apples, oranges, peaches and pears and looked upset at their rotted state before tossing the basket aside.

The rotted fruit reeked but oddly enough, the seeds inside seemed healthy enough and the sight of them gave Xander an idea. An insane, desperate idea, but the only one that might work.

With some difficult, Xander dragged the basket out into a nearby field and dumped out the fruit. He then proceeded to pluck out every last seed and scattered them across the field.

 _Please work, please work. Please, please, please!_ Xander silently begged. He closed his eyes as he tried to find his inner strength so that his plan could work. " _Uthfus Bethud Arboris!_ "

As great power surged through Xander's body, he inwardly smiled and when he opened his eyes and saw that not only was the once desolate and ruined field was healed and restored to its former glory, but every last seed that Xander had planted had grown into the biggest and healthiest orchard of fruit trees that he'd ever seen in his life. A hysterical, happy laugh escaped Xander's throat as he plucked one of the pomegranates off the tree and ran into the cave just as the giant began pulling his friends towards the blazing fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there big fella!" said Xander, loudly, catching the giant's attention. "Hi there. My name's Xander. What's yours?"

The giant blinked in confusion before replying, "Tiny."

Xander bit back the urge to laugh and instead, put on his most charming smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tiny. Listen, you don't want to eat my friends. You like fruit better, don't you?"

Tiny nodded and winced as his stomach grumbled so loudly, it almost shook the cave. "Yes, I do. But our best growing field was ruined last year and we haven't had any good fruit in months."

"Well, what if I told you that I've not only got a nice piece of freshly picked, juicy fruit for you, but I'd be willing to show you where there's more if you let my friends go?" offered Xander, as he held out the pomegranate.

Tiny raised a suspicious eyebrow but did not speak as he hesitantly reached for the offered fruit. He then sniffed it and when it caused Tiny to smile, the giant proceeded to devour the fruit like there was no tomorrow. When he'd finished, he was smilingly broadly and licking his lips for more.

"That was the best fruit I've ever had in my life! You say there's more?" When Xander nodded, Tiny looked excited. "Show me, please, and I will free your friends."

"Sure. Happy to oblige, mate," said Xander. "Follow me, big guy."

Xander ran out into the blinding sunshine and led Tiny to the fruit orchard, where every single tree branch was heavy with delicious fruit, ripe for the picking.

"Oh, and as added bonus, I also fixed the field. You shouldn't have any more growth problems," said Xander, happily. "So, what do you think? Is this all that I promised."

"And more," said Tiny, happily as he freed Xander's teammates. He knelt down to the Rangers' level. "You may leave and I hope you'll accept my humblest apologies. I was desperate as my people and I have been starving for months. We're actually vegetarians."

Xander laughed as the other Rangers looked agog and aghast at this piece of news.

"Apology accepted, Tiny," said Natalia, as the others nodded in agreement. "Hey, I don't suppose you've seen a small knapsack around here, have you?"

"You mean this?" Tiny reached into his pocket and pulled out the knapsack they were looking for. "It landed in my field earlier today."

Everyone cheered in relief as they thanked Tiny and promised to come visit once in a while before reclaiming their morphers and returning to Briarwood.

It was all just as well that Xander neither knew nor suspected that the team had never been in any real danger, that the entire situation had been set up by Daggeron and the team. Tiny was actually quite benevolent and his field had truly been ruined. He'd been all too happy to have it restored so that Xander would learn a lesson the Green Ranger would never forget.

XXX

When the Rangers returned to Briarwood, they saw Behemoth's last moments at the hands of Daggeron and his Solar Streak Megazord, which was quite a battle to watch. When the battle ended and Daggeron powered down, the Solaris Knight met with the Rangers in the city plaza. Daggeron looked very pleased to see them.

"I see you've learned a valuable lesson from your trip to Shalifar," said Daggeron, approvingly.

Xander nodded and looked genuinely sorry and humble as he held out his hand. "I'm really sorry, Daggeron. You weren't being a bad teacher, I was being a bad student." Xander now understood that he'd let the Rangers' victories go to his head and if he hadn't been practicing the growing spell, they could have all been in real danger in Shalifar. "I promise I'll do better. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to start over."

Daggeron smiled as he shook Xander's offered hand. "It'd be a pleasure. And for what it's worth, I knew you had the inner strength to overcome the obstacles in Shalifar, which was why I sent you there. I'm proud of you, Xander."

Xander smiled.

XXX

Two days later, Daggeron found Xander outside of Rootcore, practicing his summoning spell as well as his control of the broom as it whizzed through the air.

"Don't take your eye off the broom," said Daggeron. "That's the key."

Xander nodded whilst keeping his gaze on the broomstick. "Don't worry. I've practicing a _lot_. I've got the hang of it now."

Daggeron gave Xander an approving nod. "You've got more lessons today in ten minutes. Are you sure you're ready for them?"

Xander grinned. "I'd better be. I've got a pretty tough teacher."

Daggeron was a tough teacher at times, but he was also fair and some tough love had been exactly what Xander needed. Their relationship had changed since the trip to Shalifar and it had changed all for the better. Xander and Daggeron not only had a new respect for each other as mentor and student, but they were also becoming friends.

Daggeron chuckled and then his eyes became misty with nostalgia from days long passed. "Believe me, my teacher was way tougher with me than I am with you. But I learned to respect him and in time, he became my best friend and godfather to my son."

Xander looked intrigued. Now, that sounded like a story he'd be interested in hearing, but perhaps it was best left for another day. Right now, there was training to be done and after all, the more practice, the better.


	16. Soul Specter

**Soul Specter**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Briarwood.

It was warm and sunny with clear, blue skies. Almost everyone and their dog, quite literally, was out and about in city's park, having picnics and playing games, going on walks and enjoying the day. It was absolutely perfect. Just perfect. _Too_ perfect. Which made it all the more tragic when a dark seal appeared and from it emerged Imperious' latest summoned lackeys, Gnatu, an insectoid female and her revolting pet monster, Spydex, along with several Hidiacs.

"What a lovely day it is to harvest your life force!" cackled Gnatu. "Get them, my pretties!"

As the Hidiacs rounded up the frightened citizens, Gnatu began draining their life-force and then Spydex, a giant crab/spider hybrid with a disgusting sac on its back, consumed it.

"Hold it right there! _Laser Lamp!_ "

Suddenly, Daggeron leapt into the park and began blasting at the Hidiacs with his lamp, which blasted out powerful magic. The Rangers quickly followed suit. They'd detected Gnatu's presence in the park via the crystal ball and had arrived to stop her.

"Chip, get that bug! We'll get these people to safety and cover you," ordered Natalia.

Chip nodded. "Got it, boss."

With Natalia and the others fought off the Hidiacs and delivered as many people out of the park as they possibly could, Chip went straight for Gnatu, who'd chosen a father trying to protect his six-year-old daughter as her next victims.

"Stop!" yelled Chip. Before Chip could whip out his crossbow, he was blasted back with dark magic and then restrained by nine Hidiacs. Helplessly, Chip watched in distraught as Gnatu took their life-force and fed it to Spydex, who zipped away on one of his thick, long web strands.

"NO!" cried Chip, horrified. Anguish and guilt swept through Chip's body and threatened to consume him. What had he done? He'd been given one simple job and he'd failed. Those innocent people had lost their life-force and were gone now, and it was all his fault. That wasn't supposed to happen. Chip was a hero. Heroes didn't fail people, they saved them.

As Gnatu laughed in the face of Chip's pain, the Yellow Ranger felt his pain being replaced with terrible anger he hadn't felt since Necrolai had turned Vida and he shouted out, " _Tempestas Scintilla!_ "

Extremely powerful bolts of lightning shot out of Chip's body and reduced the Hidiacs to ashes. Quite a powerful and effective spell, though draining of Chip's strength. Though you wouldn't have guessed such a thing as Chip ran straight for Gnatu and began fighting her with everything he had.

"What did you do to them?" yelled Chip, as Gnatu dodged one of Chip's blows.

After dodging Chip's punch, Gnatu grabbed Chip's arm and pinned it. "I just relieved them of their life-force. And why shouldn't I? I have a better use for it," said Gnatu, insolently. "But don't worry, they don't feel a thing!" She cackled as she gestured to the many comatose victims that lay scattered throughout the park grounds.

"You monster!" yelled Chip.

"Ha!" Gnatu tossed Chip across the park and he slammed straight into a tree. She didn't look the least bit concerned when Chip forced himself to ignore the pain and he charged her again. She took advantage of his blinded anger to grab Chip, throw him over her shoulder and pin him to the ground with her foot. "What a joke! And you call yourself a protector of the city? Don't make me laugh!"

Before Chip could protest or retaliate, Gnatu kicked Chip in the head and then disappeared through a dark seal as the others arrived to help.

"Chip, are you all right?" asked Vida, worriedly.

Chip shakily rose to his feet. Every muscle in his body was screaming with pain and he felt quite tired, but what did it matter when there were people who had it far worse?

"I'm fine. But those people aren't," said Chip, miserably as he gazed at the comatose victims. "I didn't save them."

 _I didn't save them_. It was a difficult but undeniable truth. Chip hadn't saved them. The words alone brought back the guilt and tears burnt at his eyes. Chip had failed to save the citizens from Gnatu and Spydex. He had failed.

Vida squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself. You did your best."

Chip appreciated his girlfriend's attempt at comfort but he couldn't accept it. He didn't deserve it. "But it wasn't good enough."

XXX

Down in the Underworld, Imperious was relishing in Gnatu's success.

Not only had the insectoid female been quite successful in snatching up all that life-force, but she was able to defeat the Rangers, which earned herself a special place in Imperious' book. If Gnatu's plan fully succeeded, the city would be destroyed and they'd be one step closer to defeating the wretched Rangers for good.

"Excellent work, Gnatu!" praised Imperious. "You've done quite well, I must say."

Gnatu giggled as she bowed in response. "Why, thank you, my lord."

"Keep this up, and I might just make you my third-in-command," said Imperious.

Necrolai, who despised being upstaged by anyone, especially Gnatu, with whom she had had past issues before, scoffed. Gnatu? A general? Bah! What rubbish! The pathetic little flea could never reach that high of a rank. Not if Necrolai had anything to say about it.

"What's the matter, Necrolai? Don't you think I'd make a good general?" sneered Gnatu, as her fingers brushed against Necrolai's shoulder. "After all, I've only succeeded where _you've_ failed. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Necrolai let out an angry hiss as she grabbed Gnatu's hand and held her wrist so tight it nearly broke. "Touch me again and I'll squash you like the bug you are!" she growled as she shoved Gnatu across the room. "And no, I _don't_ think you'd make a good general AT ALL!"

Gnatu growled as she cradled her aching wrist. "You'll regret that, Necrolai!"

She raised her uninjured hand as if to strike Necrolai as the Vampire Queen took a defensive stance, preparing to defend herself.

"Enough! Stop it, both of you!" said Imperious, sharply.

Necrolai and Gnatu immediately stepped back and turned away from each other. Whatever quarrels they had, they would not fight them out in front of Imperious. They could settle them out in private if need be.

"Gnatu, return to the surface world at once and resume your work," ordered Imperious.

Gnatu bowed. "Yes, my lord."

And with that, Gnatu disappeared via a dark seal and Necrolai was only too happy to see the back of the annoying insect.

"Necrolai, do try and keep your temper. You needn't worry about your place here. You'll always be my favorite. And I promise that even if Gnatu succeeds, she will never be superior to you," assured Imperious.

Necrolai's dark eyes narrowed. She hoped for Imperious' sake, that it was true. She hadn't gone to all the trouble of restoring him just to be pushed aside for a filthy insect like Gnatu. "I should hope not, my lord. But it hardly matters. Let that foolish insect chase after flies in her spider's web while _I_ snatch greater prey." Her eyes glinted she thought of her secret weapon to use against the Rangers that lay in wait for the opportune moment.

Just then, the Hidiacs and Styxoids began chanting and bowing in excitement and then suddenly, Koragg descended from above and landed gracefully onto the stone floor. He looked stronger and more powerful than ever.

"I'm back," he said, smugly.

"Koragg!" exclaimed Necrolai. Despite having witnessed Koragg's return and subsequent battle with the Solaris Knight, Necrolai hadn't expected the Knight Wolf to return as she'd assumed that Koragg had either gone off to nurse his injuries for a long period again or was destroyed. But clearly, it wasn't the case. "Where on earth have you been?"

Koragg unsheathed his newly fashioned sword. Dark magical energy reverberated from the blade. "While regaining my strength, I've been forging a new weapon with Morticon's sword." He sheathed the sword as he turned his gaze to Imperious. "So, _this_ is the famous Imperious."

" _Lord_ Imperious, if you _don't_ mind," said Imperious, sharply as he encircled Koragg. "And you must be the famous Koragg the Knight Wolf. I've heard a great deal about you. Word has it that you're a powerful warrior and a wizard as well as a commander of the Master, which in itself is impressive, but make no mistake: _I_ am in charge around here until the Master has returned to us!"

Imperious was fully aware of Koragg's reputation as well as the Knight Wolf's position in the Master's army but Imperious refused to let Koragg take command. Imperious had worked too hard and too long to get to where he was and he had no intention of letting anyone, not even the Master take that away from him.  
"With all due respect, I wouldn't bother, my lord. As Koragg will tell you, he answers _only_ to the Master. And I am quite certain that the Master himself enforces this," said Necrolai.

"The hag speaks true. I serve only the Master. I do not take orders from a dishonorable traitor who cannot be trusted like _you!_ " spat Koragg.

Imperious was so outraged that he nearly blasted Koragg with dark magic. "A traitor?! _Me?!_ How _dare_ you—"

"I dare because it's the truth!" snarled Koragg. "You are evil and serve the Master, yes. But you were once Calindor and swore an oath of allegiance to your sovereigns and yet you sold them out for a seat at the Master's table. There is no honor in your actions and one who has sold out their own can _never_ be trusted. You are _not_ my leader, I serve _only_ the Master."

Imperious growled in anger and was about to strike, only to pull back when the Master's eye opened, causing everyone to bow in respect as Master's wishes echoed throughout the dark chamber.

"Very well, then, Master. It shall be as you command," said Imperious, as the Master's eye closed once more. Though Imperious' tone was respectful, inside he was seething with anger. Koragg had spoken true, the only word that Knight Wolf had to obey was the Master's. Imperious had no control over Koragg and it was Koragg alone that the Master trusted and favored. "It seems you're right, Koragg. I do not command you, but I will act as a voice of the Master's wishes when necessary. Is that acceptable to you?"

Koragg nodded. He neither trusted nor liked Imperious, but he could keep an eye on the dark wizard and when necessary, act on his leader's wishes through Imperious. It was a compromise that the Knight Wolf was willing to accept.

"Good. Then you should know that whilst you've been absent, another foe has joined the Rangers' ranks, the Solaris Knight," said Imperious. "He threatens the Master's survival as well as the success of our plans, just as he did during the War."

Koragg gripped his sword. "I'm aware of the Solaris Knight. I have fought him once before. Now, it seems I must battle him again."

And it was a battle Koragg was greatly anticipating.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Rootcore, Chip was driving everyone nuts and was almost going nuts himself. His upset feelings over the incident in the park had turned into a full-blown obsession. He'd taken their defeat the hardest and was blaming himself and it was showing and not in a good way. When they'd gone back to Rootcore to regain their strength and make their next plan of attack, everyone had quickly settled into different jobs as they waited for Gnatu and Spydex to return. Everyone, that is, except for Chip, who was doing nothing other than obsessively checking everyone's progress every two minutes. Almost literally.

"Xander, any luck? Have you found them?" asked Chip, frantically.

Xander, who was using Rootcore's crystal ball as well as Mason's enchanted surveillance equipment to search for their enemies, gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "No. It's same as when you asked me five minutes ago. There's still nothing. They've disappeared."

Refusing to give up, Chip turned to Vida and Mason, who were pouring over countless books to research a way to undo Gnatu and Spydex's dark magic.

"Have you found anything?" asked Chip.

Mason, who was usually a quiet-tempered man, looked as though he was resisting the urge to scream as he said, "No, Chip. We haven't found any spells to restore life-force yet."

Judging from the look on Vida's face, the Pink Ranger was sharing in her brother's feelings as she replied the same. Vida loved Chip, but right now, she was on the verge of smacking him upside the head if he didn't calm down.

"Keep looking," ordered Chip.

Hoping to ease some of the tension in the room, Daggeron decided to intervene before Chip went too far and caused a fight.

"Chip, you need to calm down. We're doing everything we can to help those people. You've got to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault," said Daggeron, gently.

Chip stubbornly shook his head. "Yes, it _was!_ I was supposed to protect them and I blew it!" Chip was Ranger, a hero. He was supposed to protect and save innocent lives, not fail them. What kind of a hero was he if he couldn't stop Gnatu and Spydex?

At that point, Natalia decided enough was enough. She stopped her training routine mid-move and marched over to Chip, looking stern.

"Chip, we need to talk. Privately," said Natalia, her tone not inviting argument.

Chip groaned. Did they really have to talk _now?_ He had things to do. "Can it wait? I need to—"

" _Now_ , Chip!" said Natalia, sharply.

Chip inwardly gulped. That was Natalia's obey-me-or-pay tone, something she usually saved for when she was irritated with someone on the team or giving orders on the battlefield. For Natalia use it now meant serious business and Chip had no other choice but to obey. He followed Natalia onto the balcony and closed the door behind them, making it difficult for them to be overheard.

"Look, Chip, I understand what you're feeling right now, I really do, but—"

"Don't say that," interrupted Chip. How could Natalia know how Chip felt? She hadn't been the one to fight Gnatu. She hadn't blown it. That was all on Chip. " _You_ didn't fail to save those people in the park today."

Natalia's eyes darkened, making Chip realize that he'd misspoken. He fell silent and took a step back as he waited for Natalia to speak.

"I'm not talking about _today_ , I'm talking about…" Natalia took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Though she trusted Chip, the subject she was about to broach was still difficult and made her heart ache with grief. "…I'm talking about my parents. Six months before I came to Briarwood, my parents and I were caught in a fire. I tried my hardest to save them, to get them to safety. But I failed. They died and I survived. It was the worst night of my life."

Chip inhaled sharply as sympathetic tears stung his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Natalia's parents had died before she'd come to Briarwood, but he never would've guessed that they'd perished in such a horrific manner. No wonder Natalia had been so hesitant to join the team at first. The guilt and grief she must've felt…

"As you can imagine, I blamed myself for what happened," continued Natalia. She did not cry but her brown eyes were dull with terrible grief. "I withdrew from the world even more than I usually did and I lived a reclusive nomad's life for months before I came to Briarwood. When Udonna told me that I was destined to be the Red Mystic Ranger and protect the city, I didn't feel I could accept, not just because of my struggles to control my powers but also because my confidence in myself was practically non-existent. I nearly skipped town because I didn't believe I was good enough to protect the city, much less serve as the Red Ranger. If I couldn't save my parents, the only family I'd ever known, the people who loved me and took care of me in spite of the dangers my powers possessed, how could I be trusted to save innocent lives? What good were my powers if I couldn't save the ones I loved most?"

Chip's heart clenched with pain and sympathy for his leader. She _did_ know what he was feeling. She was describing it to a tee. But even so, her story left a question unanswered.

"So, what happened? I mean, obviously you didn't leave. So, what changed your mind?" asked Chip, hesitantly. He'd always wondered what it was that had made Natalia choose to come back to fight off Koragg and accept her destiny, but had never sought to ask.

Natalia sighed. "Crazy as it may seem, just as I had almost left the city, I had a vision of what was going to happen to the team if I didn't go back and help. That's when I realized that I had a choice. I could continue to let my past haunt me and consume me or I could start over and make a difference. So, I chose to go back and the rest, you know. Now, I'm not telling you this for sympathy or pity. I'm telling you this so that you don't make the same mistake I almost did. It's a harsh truth, but during a war like this, we can't always save everyone. Sometimes, there are losses and they hurt like heck, but we can't let it consume us. We have to push forward and work towards a better tomorrow. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Chip nodded. He understood, even if he didn't like it. Yes, they hadn't been able to prevent Gnatu and Spydex from taking those souls, but that didn't mean it was anyone's fault except for Gnatu's. And even though it hurt, sometimes even the greatest superhero couldn't save everyone. But Chip couldn't let that pain consume him or else he'd be lost. Yes, Chip had a right to upset, but he couldn't keep obsessing about it. Chip had to accept it and move on if he was going to help stop Gnatu and Spydex for good.

Pleased that she'd gotten through to Chip, Natalia gave the Yellow Ranger a soft smile and his shoulder a gentle squeeze before they rejoined the others. Natalia hadn't taken more than a few steps inside Rootcore when she suddenly clutched her head as familiar, agonizing pain threatened to split in two. Koragg was back and making contact.

 _I've returned, Red Witch_ , said Koragg.

 _Really? I hadn't guessed_ , said Natalia, sarcastically. _What do you want now, Koragg? To fight me again?_ It wouldn't have surprised her, given how obsessed Koragg was with defeating Natalia, especially after what happened during their last fight.

 _For once, I do not intend to seek battle with you—not yet,_ replied Koragg. _Tell Solaris Knight that I wish to duel him alone in the Twilight dimension in twenty minutes._

Before Natalia could reply, Koragg ceased talking and Natalia found herself rubbing her temples to try and ease off the fading pain. She'd forgotten how much that hurt.

"What does Koragg want now?" asked Mason, as he rose up. He'd seen that look on Natalia's face too many times not to recognize it.

"He wants to duel with Daggeron in twenty minutes in the Twilight Dimension," said Natalia, as she exhaled slowly. She turned her chocolate brown gaze to the Solaris Knight. "Congratulations, you've made it onto Koragg's list of worthy opponents."

"Then I shall do my best to be worthy," said Daggeron, as he prepared to leave.

Udonna, who'd been researching and watching the situation, looked worried. "Daggeron, be careful. Koragg is a fierce wizard and an even more dangerous warrior." Though Daggeron was well-trained and highly skilled, Udonna knew that as honorable he was, Koragg was still evil and there was every chance that Koragg might vanquish Daggeron in battle—something she had no desire to happen.

Daggeron, however, just nodded. He wasn't afraid of battling Koragg. "I can handle him. Remember, I was taught by the best."

Without another word, Daggeron morphed and then stepped outside to summon his Solar Streak, which he used to transport himself to the Twilight Dimension.

"Talk about bad timing. We've got company, guys!" said Xander, alarmed as images of Gnatu and Spydex wreaking havoc in the city came into view. "Guess who's back."

Natalia cursed under her breath before whipping out her morpher. "Let's go, then. Ready? _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

And with that, the team morphed and zoomed out to the city on their Mystic Racers.

XXX

By the time they reached Briarwood, the city was in chaos as Gnatu and Spydex had claimed dozens of peoples' life-force. Ambulances and EMTs were scattered throughout the city as they collected the comatose victims to take them to hospital. And what was worse, neither Gnatu nor Spydex were anywhere to be seen.

"What the—? Where'd they go? The dark magic's energy signal was right here!" said Xander, baffled. "I swear it."

Everyone frantically searched the area and it did not take long before they were met with unwanted company. Spydex chuckled rather smugly as he crawled down from up above and then began firing off dark magic, blasting them across the battlefield.

Chip growled in anger as he quickly rose up and whipped out his Magi Staff. "You're not getting away this time! _Magi Staff, Crossbow!_ " Chip's Magi Staff transformed into a crossbow and bolts of yellow lightning shot out, blasting Spydex off his web and injuring him to the point where the sphere of life-force he was carrying came out of his sac and rolled onto the ground.

"The life-force! Chip, grab it!" yelled Natalia, as she blasted Spydex away with a stream of white-hot fire.

Chip nodded and then snatched up the sphere of life-force. Before he could break it, however, Gnatu, who'd been given a power boost as a reward from Imperious, swooped in and snatched it out of Chip's grasp.

"Ha-ha! You snooze, you lose, Rangers!" taunted Gnatu, as she flew just tantalizingly out of reach. "Oh, Spydex, dear? Catch!"

Spydex, who'd managed to roll away to shelter after being burnt, caught the sphere of life-force and returned it to his sac. To make matters worse, Gnatu swift cast a dark magic spell that healed Spydex of his injuries, giving him the strength he needed to take off into the city.

"Oh no, you don't! C'mon, guys! We need to catch him," said Natalia.

Nothing more needed to be said as everyone ran as fast as they could after Spydex and after what seemed like forever, tracked him down to one of the tallest buildings in the city. He then leapt into the air and formed a gigantic spider web that connected between each of the surrounding buildings and then he stood in the middle of it and taunted the Rangers to come after him.

"Anyone fancy crossing that? Because I don't," said Xander, as he warily eyed the thick strands of spider silk.

Everyone agreed with Xander.

The spider's web _seemed_ steady enough, it was certainly the right size for someone to walk across if they were a skilled tightrope walker, but the risk was high. Not to mention, Spydex had the upper hand. If they went across the web, he could knock them off with dark magic blasts or cut the web before they had a chance to reach him.

"So, what do we do if we can't cross this?" demanded Vida.

Natalia thought for a moment and then an idea came to her. "I've got a plan. Everyone, huddle up!'

The Rangers huddled around Natalia as she quickly told them of her plan. Once everyone was clear on what to do, they set to work.

While Xander worked on crowd control, protecting the civilians and whatnot, Mason and Vida raised their Magi Staffs to the heavens and joined them together.

" _Procellae Oriuntur!_ " said the Rocca siblings in unison.

Sparkling and shimmering blue and pink magic shot into the skies and then a great storm arose. The wind blew at a dangerous speed as rain fell heavily down from the heavens, soaking the spider's web and destroying it, causing Spydex to fall fifty feet straight down onto the stone pavement. Before Spydex had a chance to save himself, however, Natalia and Chip performed spells of their own.

" _Fulgur Avis Mutatio!_ " yelled Chip.

" _Ignis Mutationem Avium_ " yelled Natalia.

There was a great flash of red and yellow light as Chip and Natalia transformed. Chip became a golden garuda, its wings alight with sparkling lightning and Natalia turned into a fiery phoenix. Together, the two Rangers attacked Spydex from both sides, electrocuting and burning the dark creature. By the time they reached the stone pavement below, Spydex was ash and Natalia and Chip were back in their Ranger forms and the sphere of life-force was in their possession again.

"Time to end this!" said Chip, as he prepared to destroy the sphere.

"Oh, no you don't! This isn't over yet, Rangers!" cackled Gnatu.

Suddenly, Chip and Natalia were blasted across the area with dark magic and Gnatu snatched up the sphere of life-force again. She then proceeded to cast a dark seal beneath Spydex's ashes and within moments, the beast was resurrected and gigantic in size.

"Oh, _crap_ ," muttered Natalia. "Not again!"

Why did the monsters always have to be resurrected and enlarged? Wasn't one defeat enough for these maniacs? More than that, the Rangers had been battling and chasing after Gnatu all day. Was this insane battle ever going to end? But there was no time to dwell on that. Right now, it was time to Titan up and destroy Spydex once and for all.

"It's Megazord time. _Galwit Mysto Prifior!_ "

Quickly, the Rangers transformed into their Titan forms and joined together to create the megazord. They then launched themselves into battle. When Spydex blasted at them with his stingers, they dodged it and struck at the filthy creature not once but five times. Spydex moaned in pain as he fell onto his back and then the sphere of life-force came out of his sac.

"The life-force! We have to get it!" exclaimed Chip.

They had to retrieve it before Gnatu got her disgusting little hands on it again. But they couldn't leave Spydex unattended, so they cast a magical net on Spydex to keep him trapped until they could finish him off. Once that was done, everyone powered down and ran for the sphere, only to be blasted once more by Gnatu, who'd taken advantage of the Rangers' distraction. She not only freed Spydex of his prison, she also snatched up the sphere of life-force again.

"I'll take that, Rangers," sneered Gnatu. "Spydex, come to Mommy, please!"

Spydex groaned as he staggered into view.

Gnatu cackled with glee as she leapt into the air and then landed on Spydex's shoulder before the two of them vanished through a dark seal.

"No! Come back here, you bug!" yelled Chip, as he pounded his fists on the stone pavement.

"Chip, _stop it!_ " said Vida, not unkindly as she pulled him back. She grabbed his chin and force him to look at her. There was worry in her eyes as well as firmness. "You need to calm down. We're going to deal with this, I promise. But you need to calm yourself and focus. Attacking in anger leaves you vulnerable. I learned that the hard way, remember?"

Knowing Vida was referring to when Mason had been turned into a statue and Natalia had had to pin Vida down to get the Pink Ranger to calm herself before Vida got herself killed, Chip relaxed his shoulders and a small chuckle escaped his throat.

"I remember," said Chip. How could he forget? It was an important lesson that Chip had always tried to live by so that he could be a better Ranger. Chip pulled Vida in close and rested his face in the crook of her shoulder as he allowed his girlfriend's scent to calm him down.

"That's all well and good, but what're we going to do? We've lost them again and half the city's population are now vegetables," said Xander, worriedly.

Natalia grimaced. She didn't like the situation anymore than her teammates did, but there was little to be done. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do until they pop up again. Without that sphere, we can't undo Gnatu and Spydex's dark magic. So, we—what's that?"

Everyone turned to look where Natalia was pointing and saw a tall bottle with a round bottom sitting in front of a nearby tree. It had bat wings similar to Necrolai's on either side of the neck and a black gem for a cork and it had appeared out of nowhere.

Chip pulled away from Vida as he strode over to the bottle and picked it up. "Let's see what's inside it and find out."

"Wait a second, that's a…" Mason's eyes widened in alarm as he recognized the bottle. "No, wait! Chip, don't open it!"

But Mason's warning came too late as Chip opened the black bottle and its contents or rather, its prisoner. There was a loud crack like lightning and then a strange black phantom-like creature popped out of the bottle, split into three and then converged onto Chip's stomach as one, causing the Yellow Ranger to cry out in horrendous pain as he collapsed.

"Chip!"

Everyone ran to Chip's side. Vida cradled Chip's head in her hands as Mason pulled up Chip's shirt, revealing a powerful pitch-black vortex swirling around on Chip's stomach.

"What is that thing?" demanded Vida.

Mason grimaced and looked pale. "I think it's a soul specter. But we need to get him to my dad and Udonna to be sure. And _hurry!_ "

If Mason was right about the dark creature's identity, then Chip didn't have much time before he suffered a painful death.

XXX

After having watched the situation unfold through the crystal ball, Udonna and Daggeron met the Rangers outside of Rootcore to see if Mason's suspicions were correct. By which time, Chip could barely walk and it was taking both Mason and Vida to support him.

"Let us take a look," ordered Udonna, not wasting any time.

Natalia grabbed the bottom of Chip's shirt and pulled it up, revealing the dark creature that was consuming him from the inside out.

Udonna paled at the sight of it. "You were right, Mason. It _is_ a soul specter, a dark creature that consumes a soul from the inside of its victim. But I don't understand how this is possible. They're supposed to be extinct, killed in the Great War."

"That bottle had Necrolai's wings on it. Clearly that darned hag rescued one and saved it for a rainy day," said Vida, impatiently. She didn't care what the creature was or what its origins were. All that mattered to Vida was knowing how to get rid of the dark creature before it destroyed Chip. "How do we get rid of it and save Chip?"

" _We_ can't. _I'm_ going to take Chip to Mount Isis," said Daggeron, flatly. They couldn't all go to the mountain, not with the city at risk as it was. Not to mention, the journey to the top of Mount Isis was treacherous and Vida's current state might only make things worse. "It's the only way."

"What's on Mount Isis?"

"The Staff of Topaz," explained Mason. Having read a number of books on the subject, he was something of an expert on the matter. "It's an ancient relic that once belonged to one of my ancestors. The staff's gem is said to have been formed from a piece of the sun and its light can drive out any dark parasite. It's the only thing apart from the Mystic Crystal that can drive out and destroy a soul specter and save Chip's life."

"Then we should _all_ go," said Vida.

This time, Natalia shook her head. She understood how Vida felt, she really did. But with one Ranger out of commission, they needed all hands on deck to deal with Gnatu and Spydex.

"You can't, Vida. Gnatu and Spydex could return at any moment and we need all the help we can get. Daggeron will take Chip to Mount Isis," said Natalia, firmly.

"My dad will keep Chip safe and bring him home," assured Mason. He had the utmost faith in his father and knew that Daggeron wouldn't let them down. "I promise."

Vida looked as though she wanted to argue, but the looks on her brother and her leader's faces convinced the Pink Ranger otherwise. She sighed in reluctance as she realized that they were right. Vida would do better helping to defeat Gnatu and Spydex than she would making the journey up Mount Isis. She had to stay and Chip had to go with Daggeron. There was no other way.

Still, Vida wouldn't let Chip go without a proper good-bye. Vida cupped Chip's face in her hands and kissed him soundly.

"You'd better come back to me alive or I swear to heaven, I'll kill you," murmured Vida. After everything they'd been through, Vida had no desire to lose the man she loved, the man who'd stood by her and helped her through so much.

In spite of his agony, Chip grinned. "Koragg himself couldn't keep me away. I love you."

"I love you too," said Vida, as she kissed him again.

Nothing more was said as Daggeron then interrupted the couple and took Chip away. They had quite the long journey ahead of them and very little time to do it in.

XXX

Back in the Underworld, Imperious was quite pleased over the recent turn of events.

Soon Gnatu and Spydex would have all the life-force they needed and when they did, they would combine into a sphere of dark magic and project it into the sky before making it explode, like tossing up a live grenade. The life-force would be destroyed and the city would be devastated in more ways than one. What's more, it wouldn't be long before the Yellow Ranger would be destroyed from the Soul Specter's dark magic. One less Ranger to deal with, two birds with one stone! Two grand victories for the Master and his forces. What could be better than that?

"This plan is ingenious! Simply ingenious!" said Imperious, gleefully.

"What's going on, Imperious?" demanded Koragg, as he entered the room. "What're you up to?"

Imperious' good mood went up in a puff of smoke as he glared at the Knight Wolf. "I think that question is better redirected, don't you think? What are _you_ up to?"

"What're you talking about?" demanded Koragg.

"Don't play the fool, Koragg. I know what you did! I saw your duel with Solaris Knight!" Through the magic of his fan, Imperious had watched Koragg's fight with Daggeron. There had reached a point during said duel when Daggeron had been knocked out cold and powered down, leaving him vulnerable to attack and unable to fight back. It had been the perfect opening, but Koragg hadn't taken it, choosing instead to walk away and it infuriated Imperious. "You had the chance to destroy Solaris Knight but you _didn't!_ What will the Master say to that? Maybe he'll allow me to punish you!"

If Imperious was hoping to intimidate Koragg or at least raise doubt over Koragg's loyalties, he failed miserably as not only did the Master fail to respond to Imperious' accusation, but Koragg didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Solaris Knight could not defend himself. There is no honor in destroying a helpless, weaker opponent like that," said Koragg. "And you do not have the authority to command me, much less punish me for I am not one of your lackeys. I serve _only_ the Master and he supports me in my methods. So, shut your mouth, Imperious. Or I will shut it for you!"

Koragg did not wait for a reply as he took off for who knew where, leaving Imperious seething with anger. Koragg was proving to be a problem, one that Imperious had little patience for. He would have to find a way to deal with the Knight Wolf and quickly if he was ever to rise above his station.

XXX

Not long after Daggeron took Chip away, Gnatu and Spydex returned to the city, forcing Natalia and the others to go back to Briarwood and fight. While they were doing that, Daggeron parked the Solar Streak at the base of Mount Isis. The combined magical interference from both the mountain and the staff prevented the Solaris Knight from getting closer, which was yet another problem they had to face in order to retrieve the Staff of Topaz.

Chip, who usually liked hiking, grimaced at the prospect of climbing up the great mountain in the shape he was in. "Do you think I can make it?"

If it were any other day, Chip wouldn't have asked such a question. But at that moment, he felt he barely had the strength to climb a sledding hill, never mind a mountain.

Daggeron gave Chip an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I'll take you through it, step-by-step. It'll be okay." And privately, Daggeron prayed that those words were spoken in truth.

Chip did not reply as he followed Daggeron and they began making their way up the mountain.

The journey was difficult, to say the least. Without proper climbing gear, Daggeron and Chip had to free-climb the first half of the mountain, which was covered in sharp, jagged rocks and thorny branches in vines. It wasn't long before Chip's hands were covered in a number of scraps and scratches. His knees felt bruised down to the bone from when they hit the rocks as Chip struggled to climb. There was even a moment when Chip briefly lost his grip and would've fallen to his demise had Daggeron not grabbed Chip's hand and pulled him to safety in time.

All the while, Daggeron was astoundingly patient and spoke kind, encouraging words to the Yellow Ranger, for which Chip was grateful, for while Chip did not utter a word of complaint, the weariness and fear in his eyes spoke volumes as they struggled to reach the top of the mountain. Chip had always believed in magic and was the optimist of his group of friends, but in that moment, he was deeply afraid and for the first time, he wondered if perhaps this was the end of the road for him.

When at last, the free-climbing was over, they reached a section of the mountain that was grassy and covered in a thick, dense forest. It was still tedious, but it was much easier than the first half of the journey had been. But by then, Chip was so weary and in so much pain that he was on the verge of crying or collapsing, whichever came first and he plonked himself down onto a log.

"Ugh," groaned Chip, breathing heavily as he clutched his stomach. "I'm sorry, Daggeron. But I don't think I can go any further. I don't think I can make it."

A few tears slid down Chip's freckled cheeks. Chip had never envisioned this would be the way he went out. He'd always imagined either passing away asleep in his bed when he reached old age or perhaps in a blaze of glory in battle. But this? This was terrible. But it was out of Chip's hands. He didn't _want_ to leave, he wanted to stay. But what choice was there?

Daggeron sat down beside Chip and squeezed the Yellow Ranger's shoulder. "Hey, listen. When I was training to be a knight, I can't tell you how many time I wanted to quit," confessed Daggeron.

Being a knight was something Daggeron was a great honor that proud of and he planned on serving in that capacity until he took his last breath, but becoming a knight had been far from easy. The knighthood training régime had been much harder, both physically and emotionally than Daggeron had expected when he'd first begun his apprenticeship. And there had been many times when Daggeron had almost walked away from it, feeling that he could never achieve the high standards that came with knighthood. Thankfully, Daggeron had never gone through with it, which was due in part to a very great man and an even better friend.

"But my teacher never let me. He saw my potential and he encouraged me to keep going. Thankfully, I listened. Now, I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I let one of my apprentices quit. Now, would I?"

Chip's head shot up and his jaw dropped in shock. Had he really just heard that right? "One of your apprentices? You mean—"

"Before the Great War, I was teaching Nehir how to be a knight. Since I've been back, we've resumed that and he's been speaking very highly of you and your enthusiasm for learning. And after what I've seen of you, he and I have decided that you have a place learning alongside Nehir. If you want it, that is," explained Daggeron. He hadn't planned on letting the cat out of the bag so soon, but the moment seemed right.

Feeling rejuvenated by Daggeron's encouraging words, Chip smiled and eagerly nodded. "Yes. Yes, _yes!_ Absolutely, I want it!" He couldn't believe this was really happening. Daggeron was going to train him to be a knight, a real knight! It was something that Chip had only ever dreamed of, but never dared to hope might actually happen. "Thank you so much, Daggeron. Thank you!"

Relieved by Chip's response, Daggeron smiled back and held out his hand for Chip to take. "Then let's go. The sooner we reach the top of this mountain, the sooner we can start your training."

Chip grasped Daggeron's hand and allowed the Solaris Knight to help him stand and then they resumed their journey.

Half an hour and a battle with some Hidiacs later, Chip and Daggeron reached the top of Mount Isis. And just in time, too. For no sooner had they reached the very top of the mountain, Chip fell to the ground, truly unable to continue onwards.

"Daggeron, I can't go on. Please, _hurry_ ," moaned Chip, as he clutched his stomach.

Daggeron nodded as he quickly scanned the area for the Staff and within moments, he spotted it. It stood four feet tall with a golden gem as bright and warm as the sun, just as history spoke of.

"Just hang on, Chip. I'll just be a moment," urged Daggeron.

Thinking the end of the terrible situation was almost over, Daggeron made his way to the Staff of Topaz. But a surprise came Daggeron's way when an old enemy appeared out of nowhere and struck before Daggeron had taken more than two steps forward.

"Wolf Attack!"

Daggeron cried out in shock and pain as Koragg blasted Daggeron sky high and snatched up the Staff of Topaz.

"Not so fast, _knight_ ," mocked Koragg.

Daggeron glared at the Knight Wolf as he rose to his feet. He should've foreseen this. Imperious must have seen Koragg to intercept them.

"Koragg, the boy doesn't have much time. I beg of you, give me the staff," said Daggeron.

"You want it? You'll have to take it from me," said Koragg.

Daggeron bit back a growl that entered his throat. He was not in the mood for this and nor was there time for another duel, but it seemed that Daggeron had no other choice if he wanted to save Chip's life from the soul specter.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

Daggeron morphed into his Solaris Knight armor and then launched into battle. He let out a battle cry as he began kicking and punching Koragg. The Knight Wolf dodged or blocked Daggeron's blows before blasting at Koragg with a Wolf attack, which the Solaris Knight dodged before the two knights charged at one another and their magics collided, causing an explosion that sent them on opposite sides of each other.

Daggeron summoned his lamp, but before he could strike, Koragg plunged his staff into the ground and shouted out. " _Scutum Et Tenebrae!_ "

Dark magic snaked through the ground and then it went off with a bag. The ground beneath Daggeron's feet exploded and he was tossed across the mountain like a rag doll.

"You'll have to do better than that!" snarled Koragg. He then thrust out his shield and shouted out, " _Uthay Rejor Catastros! Samba Gunitos Equestras!_ " Koragg conjured a dark seal and bonded with his steed, Catastros, forming his dark Centaur Megazord.

Despite the overwhelming odds against him, Daggeron refused to give up. He called forth his Solar Streak and formed the Solar Streak Megazord. He then proceeded to blast Koragg with a Laser Lamp Attack but the attack did very little against the Knight Wolf. Infuriated, Koragg blasted Daggeron with powerful bolts of dark magic, which caused heavy destruction to the Solar Streak Megazord and also injured Daggeron in the process.

"All right, that's _it!_ " said Daggeron, as his temper blew. " _Solis Impetus Ignes!_ "

Fire from the sun blasted out of the heart of the Solar Streak Megazord and nearly roasted Koragg to death. But just as the Knight Wolf was almost destroyed, Koragg swung up his sword and plunged it into the heart of Daggeron's megazord, stopping the attack and further injuring Daggeron.

"I'm through playing with you," said Koragg. "Behold the power of the Master! _Impetum Ligaveris!_ " Koragg swung his blade around and a terrible black tornado appeared. It wrapped itself around Daggeron and continued to injure him as well as damage his megazord before it tied him up in the tightest of binds. "Pathetic!"

But a surprise came Koragg's way when Daggeron not only broke free of his binds but launched his strongest attack at full power. The result was instantaneous, Koragg was defeated and the Staff of Topaz went flying into the air. Quickly, Daggeron left his megazord and snatched up the staff before Koragg could reclaim it.

Despite his injuries, Koragg stood tall and looked impressed. "Perhaps you are a worthy opponent after all. Enjoy your victory, Solaris Knight, for we _shall_ fight again!"

And with that, Koragg vanished beneath a dark seal.

Daggeron shook his head. As long as he lived, Daggeron would never understand Koragg's mindset, but it didn't matter. What _did_ matter was Chip, who not only looked like death warmed over, but his body was becoming rather still, which did not bode well.

Quickly, Daggeron thrust out the Staff of Topaz. " _I call upon the power from those of my blood who came before, take and destroy this soul specter forevermore!_ "

Powerful magic as bright and warm as the sun shot out of the Staff of Topaz and sucked up the soul specter in a vortex before it eliminated the dark creature all together. Daggeron then dropped the staff, ran to Chip's side and cradled the Yellow Ranger in his arms.

"Chip? Chip! Chip, answer me!" said Daggeron, frantically as he shook the unconscious young man. Had he failed? Had Daggeron been too late in saving Chip's life?

Chip inhaled deeply as his coloring returned and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Daggeron…" he said, hoarsely. "…if training to be a knight's like this, it's going to be _brutal._ " A broad smile flickered across Chip's face. "When do we start?"

Needless to say, Daggeron burst out crying and laughing as he embraced his new apprentice before they returned to Briarwood.

When they returned to the city, not only had the others managed to destroy Gnatu and Spydex, (just barely) but all the life-force had been returned and all of Gnatu's victims had been restored. And even better, Vida kissed the living daylights out of Chip as soon as he was back and she made him promise to never scare her like that again.

XXX

The following day after breakfast, Daggeron decided to give Chip an archery lesson while they waited for Mason to join them for training. Daggeron hadn't quite known what to expect would happen during the lesson, but he hadn't expected Chip to hit the bull's-eye of the target perfectly on the first try.

The expression on Chip's face was a mixture of sheepish as well as humble pride. "Archery's sort of a hobby of mine. Sorry. Should've mentioned it. I just wanted to show you…"

"No need to apologize. No harm done," said Daggeron, kindly. He extended his hand. "Mind if I have a try? See if I have any beginner's luck."

Chip nodded and handed Daggeron his bow and watched as Daggeron fired off an arrow. Much to Chip's surprise, Daggeron hit Chip's arrow and split it in two.

"Wow. That was amazing," said Chip, in awe. He sighed in contentment. "I still can't believe I'm training to be a knight. Can you teach me to slay ogres? And save damsels? And—"

"Slow down, Chip," said Daggeron, chuckling at the Yellow Ranger's eagerness. "I'll teach you and Nehir everything that my mentor taught me. And I learned from the best warrior of them all, King Leanbow. My son's godfather."

Chip's eyes widened. "Udonna's husband was Mason's godfather and your mentor?"

Daggeron nodded. "What do you know of him?"

"Not much as I'd like," admitted Chip. Ever since Udonna had told a few stories about King Leanbow, Chip had craved more information but had held back out of respect. "Only that he was a good man and a great king as well as a noble and honorable warrior. It seemed like a sensitive subject, so none of us pressed for details."

"That was good of you. I'm sure Udonna still finds the subject a painful one," said Daggeron. His eyes became dull with grief. "I don't know if she told you, but while I was attempting to take my son to safety, Leanbow sacrificed himself closing the gates of the Underworld. He died as he lived, for others and with honor."

"I wish I could've known him," said Chip, sadly. "But I promise, I'll do my best to carry on his legacy and make you both proud."

Daggeron smiled. "I'm sure you will, Chip." He clapped Chip on the shoulder. "Now, we have much training ahead of us if you're to become a knight. So, let's continue, shall we?"

Chip nodded and picked up another arrow. He then fired it and it split both his and Daggeron's first shots, making Daggeron gape before laughing.

This apprenticeship was going to be quite the adventure.


	17. Ranger Down

**Ranger Down**

It was a quiet day at Rootcore.

The weather was clear and beautiful, there weren't any new battles or monsters to fight, everyone had the day off from Daggeron's training and Toby had decided to give everyone a half day off from the Rock Porium which meant no one had to come in until later in the afternoon. It was a nice day with plenty of free time to spare. Unfortunately, it was also proving to be one of the most boring days of the Rangers' lives, as was evident by the looks on their faces as they lay slumped in their chairs. They'd been sitting there for the last two hours, listening to Jenji's yarns.

Jenji had decided that since everyone had some free time, he would tell some of his "adventure stories" from his past life before he became a genie. At first, the idea of listening to Jenji's stories had been an intriguing idea, but as it turned out, Jenji had a tendency to prattle on and drag out a story for ages and make a good story dryer than a piece of toast. Unfortunately, while everyone except for Chip was bored out of their skull, nobody had it in them to be uncouth and tell Jenji to hurry it up or to just stop the story altogether.

"…so there I stood, face-to-face with the dread pirate Half-Nose. Despite having my paws tied and being made to walk the plank…" said Jenji.

"You freed yourself and beat him with your sword!" interrupted Chip, enthusiastically.

Natalia's head perked up in hope. Was that the end to the story? Had Chip guessed it right? Would that miserable time end at last? Perhaps there was hope. But Natalia's heart sank when Jenji shook his head and she forced herself not to groan or bang her head on the table.

"I had no sword," replied Jenji. "I was armed with only my cunning mind, my bravery and something I picked up in Kathmandu that I like to call my Super Cat Attack!"

Natalia raised a skeptical eyebrow. This sounded far-fetched, even for their line of work. _Super Cat Attack? Oh, give me a break._ Aloud she said, "Say what now?"

"Well, it's—"

But before Jenji had a chance to explain, Clare burst into the room, looking excited as she carried a bundled-up Fire Heart in her arms.

"He roared!" squealed Clare, in delight. "Fire Heart just roared for the first time!"

Upon hearing this, all the Rangers forgot about Jenji's story and ran to Fire Heart in excitement.

Natalia sent up a silent prayer of gratitude for the momentary interruption as she joined the others. She loved Jenji and she was curious as to how the story would end, but she needed a brief respite before her brain turned into goo and leaked out her ears.

"Just one sec, Jenji. We'll be right back," said Natalia, quickly. In her haste to join the others, she failed to notice the hurt look in Jenji's blue eyes, as did the others except for Mason.

"What was it like? Was it loud and bellowy or rough and growly?" asked Xander.

"Well, it kind of sounded like… _'grr!_ '" Clare smiled when everyone oohed and awed and began fussing over Fire Heart, who was beaming from the attention. "And then, he let out a little puff of smoke. He almost blew fire without having to sneeze!"

"That's great! Maybe that means he's going to hit his growth spurt soon," said Chip, excitedly.

As everyone joined in praising Fire Heart's accomplishments and adoring over his cuteness, Jenji looked more and more miserable as he started to leave the room.

"Oh, look, the dragon did this. Oh, look, the dragon did that. Dragons. Can't live with them. Can't dump them in a moat. I think I might cough up a hairball," said Jenji, miserably.

Mason flinched and realized with a pang of guilt that in their eagerness to shower affection on Fire Heart, they'd unintentionally hurt Jenji's feelings. And if Jenji's talk was anything to go by, it wasn't the first time either. That was a big mistake on their part and they needed to fix it.

"Hey, Jenji, wait a second!" called Mason, quickly. "Come back! I want to hear the rest of your story! Jenji, please!"

But Mason's pleas fell onto deaf ears as Jenji turned into white smoke and returned to his lamp with the lid slamming behind Jenji, signaling that the white genie cat wanted to be left alone. Respectfully, Mason abided by Jenji's wishes, but inwardly, Mason was worried. Had Jenji simply not heard Mason or was he ignoring Mason entirely as a form of payback? Mason didn't know. But he _did_ know that Jenji, however annoying he could be at times, didn't deserve to be neglected. He was their ally and their friend and he deserved better.

But all the same, why hadn't Jenji spoken up sooner? What was going on in the genie cat's head? Unfortunately, there was no time to seek out the answers to those question as it became time to head to the Rock Porium for work.

As they left Rootcore, Mason cast a sad look at Jenji's lamp and silently prayed that Jenji would be up for listening when they returned from work.

XXX

Down in the Underworld, trouble was brewing.

In an attempt to weaken Koragg and destroy the Rangers, Imperious thought he'd kill two birds with one stone by convincing the Knight Wolf to surrender his magic by making Koragg think that the Knight Wolf's constant relying on magic had made Koragg a weaker opponent.

"If you ask me, Koragg, you rely too heavily on your skills as a wizard. Your credibility as a warrior has suffered. It's true, you _claim_ to be a powerful warrior but you always rely on magic to get you by," said Imperious, patronizingly.

Imperious was so enamored with the sound of his own voice that he did not notice the growl that emitted from Koragg's throat and nor did he realize his mistake in speaking those poisonous words until it was too late. For no sooner had Imperious finished speaking, Koragg attacked. He used his shield to bash Imperious' skull, drew his sword and used it to relieve Imperious of his fan and then Koragg grabbed Imperious by the throat before pinning him to the wall.

"Speak to me like that again, Imperious, and I will end you where you stand," growled Koragg. He ignored how Imperious' lips were starting to turn blue from asphyxiation and nor did he react as Imperious clawed at Koragg's gloved hand. "How _dare_ you say I can no longer fight? You pathetic maggot! You say my reputation has suffered? I will show you the meaning of true suffering!"

Necrolai, who was watching the fight unfold with Lee-Lee, took a step forward, planning to intervene. Only to stop when Lee-Lee grabbed Necrolai's arm and pulled the Vampire Queen back as Lee-Lee shook her head, warning Necrolai not to interfere. For once, Necrolai heeded to her daughter's advice.

As Koragg raised his blade and Imperious reached into his pocket for a vial that would end his sufferings, the Master suddenly opened his eye, causing Koragg to drop Imperious. While the Knight Wolf sheathed his sword and bowed in respect of his leader, Imperious gasped and took in large gulps of air as he glared daggers at the Knight Wolf.

"What is your bidding, Master?" asked Koragg.

The Master's reply reverberated throughout the stone chamber. Though it caused Koragg to grip his sword in anger, he did not rebuff the Master's orders.

"Very well, Master, if that is what you wish," said Koragg.

The Master confirmed that it was indeed what he wished and then his eye closed.

"What is it?" asked Necrolai.

"It seems the Master agrees with me," said Imperious, unable to keep the glee out of his voice. "He wants Koragg to prove that he's a powerful warrior even without his magic. So, Koragg must surrender his magic to one of us for a short while. And I think that person will be _me!_ "

"Think again, Imperious! I will _never_ surrender my power to the likes of _you_ ," spat Koragg. He incanted a spell under his breath, causing his hand to glow as he reached inside of his torso. Moments later, a giant purple orb was removed from Koragg's body. Koragg then turned to Necrolai. "Hag, you may have my magic for a short time. But be warned, I _will_ reclaim it when the time comes and if you do not obey me, you will suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

Koragg had no desire to surrender his magic to Imperious _or_ Necrolai as he despised and distrusted them both but of Necrolai and Imperious, Necrolai was the lesser evil. And Koragg knew that due to Necrolai's vanity, she wouldn't allow anyone but herself to use the magic, therefore making it easier for Koragg to retrieve when the time came.

Necrolai quickly nodded. "I swear it, Koragg." Though she was being respectful so as not to anger Koragg, Necrolai could not stop the gleeful cackle that escaped her as Koragg's magic transformed into a device similar to one the Rangers used, except it was purple and black with Koragg's symbol. One touch and Necrolai felt infinitely stronger and more powerful.

"Finally!" she hissed, happily, as she clutched the device to her chest. "I have _real_ magic!"

Koragg ignored Necrolai as he turned to Imperious. "As for you, Imperious, I will show you the heart of a true warrior and I will prove my worth to the Master. While you never will!"

Koragg did not wait for a reply as he stormed off.

Imperious glared at Koragg's retreating form. "Wretched creature. I'll show him! Oh, Screamer? Come here at once!"

As commanded, Imperious' newly risen monster, a female, humanoid bird hybrid with a rather large beak, swooped into the room.

"Yes, milord?"

"Go with Necrolai to the surface world and have some fun," ordered Imperious.

Naturally, Screamer cackled with glee, causing everyone to clutch their eardrums in pain.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Jenji had decided enough was enough and the time had come for Fire Heart to have a new home.

Taking advantage of the rare time when Rootcore was empty, Jenji bundled up Fire Heart and was taking him to a new nest that Jenji had made for him. He'd made sure there was plentiful food and water and even a shiny object for Fire Heart to play with if the dragon hatchling got bored. Fire Heart would be safe and happy in his new home and Jenji wouldn't be forgotten or become unwanted by the Rangers. It was perfect.

"Quit licking me!" hissed Jenji, as Fire Heart gave Jenji's furry cheek an affectionate lick. This was difficult enough without Fire Heart making Jenji feel guilty. "You'll be safe and happy here with the other magical creatures. Anyway, I'm sorry about all this, but let's face it, Rootcore isn't big enough for both of us."

In spite of his actions, Jenji was not trying to be cruel. What was no one, not even Daggeron knew, was that beneath the white genie cat's large smile and joking nature, Jenji was deeply insecure about his place in the lives of his friends and adopted family. There had been a time when Jenji had had everything he'd ever wanted and more, but then he'd been cast out, unwanted and despised and ended up a wandering nomad for several years until he met the Solaris Knight. After that, Jenji had gotten his life back on course and was happy again, until Fire Heart came and spoilt it all. Now, history was repeating itself except this time, Jenji was making sure it wasn't going to end the same way.

In hindsight, it might've been better if Jenji had simply admitted to someone how he felt. But Jenji kept silent out of fear that if he admitted how lonely he was feeling and how jealous he was of all the attention Fire Heart was getting, Jenji might be rejected anyway and told that it served him right for being so needy. The risk was too great and Jenji refused to take it. He wanted his friends and he wanted his family and no one was going to take that away from him again.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Rock Porium, the Rangers' short day was coming to an end and they were just closing up the store when Toby, who'd been out to pick up his mail, came rushing back into the store, looking scared half to death.

"Whoa, whoa, Toby, slow down. Where's the fire?" asked Xander.

"Quick! Hide me! Remember that big black bat thingy that carried me off before? Well, she's back! And this time, she's got a big blue bird thing!" said Toby. "And I mean _BIG!_ Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go hide until she's gone!"

While Toby went and hid under his desk, Natalia and the others raced into the city and before long they found Necrolai and Screamer, surrounded by countless piles of feathers that had once been innocent Briarwood citizens.

"What lovely feathers!" squawked Screamer. "Let's go make some more!"

Screamer raised her arms as though she was about to take flight but then Necrolai spotted the Rangers and she grabbed Screamer's feathered arm, making her stay put.

"Well, hello, Rangers!" said Necrolai, when she spotted them. "Care to join in the fun? I guarantee, it'll kill you!"

Immediately, Natalia's eyes fell upon the wand in Necrolai's hand and she recognized Koragg's magic, just as Lee-Lee had described in her emergency text, making Natalia's heart sink. This was not good. Now that Necrolai had Koragg's power, who knew how the battle would unfold? Necrolai lacked Koragg's restraint and her unbridled use of power could easily tip the balance. They had to get the wand away from Necrolai and fast.

"We'll see about that, hag!" spat Natalia. "Let's Ranger up, guys! _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

And with that, Natalia and the others morphed and launched into battle. While Vida and Mason fought with Screamer; Natalia fought Necrolai with the help of Chip and Xander.

" _Coruscare Nent!_ "

A ring of fire blazed out of Natalia's wand and normally it would've done a great deal of damage, but as Necrolai had Koragg's magic, the Vampire Queen was prepared.

" _Speculum Murum!_ "

A mirror-like wall formed around Necrolai before the fire spell could hit, causing the flames to bounce harmlessly off the protective surface.

"Nice try, Red Ranger," said Necrolai smugly. "Now, it's my turn! _Fugere Foraminis!_ "

Suddenly, the manhole cover that Natalia had been standing on skyrocketed, sending Natalia flying until she landed painfully on the roof of a car, severely injuring her.

"Natalia! You're going to pay for that, Necrolai!" yelled Chip. " _Scintillam Impetum!_ "

" _Vinea Alliges Duplicia!_ " yelled Xander.

Lightning shot out of Chip's wand and vines shot out of Xander's, but once again, Necrolai summoned her mirror wall. Only this time the lightning spell bounced off and hit both Chip and Xander, injuring them and then the vine spell that Xander cast bound not only him but also Chip and Natalia, leaving them open for attack.

"Screamer, do your thing!" screeched Necrolai.

Screamer, who'd been battling Mason and Vida, knocked the Blue and Pink Rangers down before aiming her beak at the three captured Rangers.

"Bye-bye, Rangers! You'll make lovely additions to my feather collection!"

But before Screamer could cast her transmutation spell, Vida managed to stand up and then she grabbed Screamer's beak, keeping it closed.

"Bro, hit that hag!" yelled Vida, as she struggled to keep Screamer's beak shut.

Mason nodded before blasting at Necrolai from behind. The explosive spell caused Necrolai to lose her focus and accidentally free the other three Rangers. Screamer then wrested herself free of Vida's grip and rejoined her mistress.

Necrolai clutched her injured shoulder as she glared at the Rangers. "Rest assured, Rangers! We'll be back!"

Before anyone could stop them, Necrolai and Screamer disappeared through a dark seal.

XXX

After the battle, the Rangers retreated to Rootcore for some painkillers and to research a way to undo Screamer's feather transmutation spell. Upon their arrival, Natalia froze and her eyes narrowed as she realized that not one of them had been eagerly greeted by Fire Heart, which was quite unusual and most unlike the dragon hatchling. Even if he was asleep, Fire Heart _always_ woke up and said hello when someone returned to Rootcore. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Udonna! Daggeron!" called Natalia, as they entered the main room. "Where's Fire Heart?"

Udonna and Daggeron, who were standing at the crystal ball, looked worried.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Have any of you seen him?" asked Udonna.

The Rangers exchanged worried glances as they all shook their heads.

"Fire Heart's _missing?_ How is that possible? Fire Heart's always watched," said Xander.

"Well, this time he wasn't. Apparently, he vanished during his nap hour while we were having lunch outside," said Daggeron. "Fire Heart's young and innocent now, but that can change in the blink of an eye if he falls into the wrong hands before he reaches adulthood."

"We can't let that happen. We need to send out a search party right away. Let me get my tracking gear from my room and we'll head out," said Natalia, as she quickly healed herself. "The rest of you, take some painkillers immediately."

Natalia did not wait for a reply as she ran into her room. However, a few minutes later, there was an explosion from Natalia's bedroom, followed by a very loud, very _angry_ shout. _"JENJI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_ "

Natalia emerged from her room looking furious beyond measure. Her entire body was engulfed in fire, making her like female version of the Human Torch and judging from the look in her eyes, it was clear that it was taking all her restraint not to burn down Rootcore as well as the object of her anger. Which was, unfortunately, Jenji, who'd been attempting to sneak into Rootcore undetected and failed miserably.

Everyone looked concerned and took a few anxious steps back, for they had never seen Natalia _this_ angry before, not even when she was battling Koragg.

"Natalia, what's wrong?" asked Daggeron. "What's happened?"

Natalia ignored Daggeron as she glared at Jenji.

"Where is it, Jenji?" demanded Natalia.

Terrified, Jenji held up his paws in a surrender position as he took a few steps back. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, nervously. "Now, why don't you just calm down and— _ow!_ "

"Don't lie to me, you hairball!" growled Natalia, as she grabbed Jenji's ear. Thankfully, the fire in her hand was extinguished, so Jenji wasn't getting burnt but it was still quite unpleasant. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Your cat hairs are all over the place and my security cameras caught you in my room taking it! You took it _and_ Fire Heart, didn't you? Now, _WHERE IS IT?!_ "

"It's with Fire Heart!" yelped Jenji. "He likes shiny things and I thought he could use a toy! I didn't think you'd miss it! Please, let go!"

Natalia's eyes further darkened with rage. "You thought wrong! Now, you are going to take us to Fire Heart and what you stole from me _this instant_. And so help me, if my property's damaged in the slightest, you're going to be declawed! Now, let's _go!_ "

Jenji yelped as Natalia gave his ear a hard yank. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just let me go!"

Satisfied that she'd gotten through to the feline, Natalia took a deep breath, causing the flames to disappear and she released Jenji's ear, but the angry look in Natalia's eyes stayed.

" _March_ , cat!" ordered Natalia, as she pointed a finger at the door. "And while you're doing that, you can explain yourself and your explanation had better be good!"

Jenji quickly nodded and began leading the Rangers to where he'd left Fire Heart.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, Jenji and the Rangers were nearly upon Fire Heart's nest where Jenji had dumped the hatchling. It was not a pleasant walk as Natalia was still furious and they were walking on eggshells around her, careful not to say the wrong thing that might set her off even more. Everyone was also wondering what it was that Jenji had taken that could've triggered such rage in their leader, who usually did her best to control her temper.

As they neared their destination, Jenji finally explained himself. Mostly.

"I don't know what you're all so worked up about. This was for the best. I mean, since dragons like Fire Heart grow into adults in an instant, I thought he'd be happier in the forest," said Jenji, innocently. "That's all I was doing. Really!"

"Uh-huh. We're not buying it, Jenji," said Mason. Jenji really was a terrible liar. And regardless, did Jenji really think they'd believe that story?

Jenji's shoulders slumped as he scowled. "Fine. Don't believe me. Why should I care where that dumb, useless, attention-getting dragon lives?"

Mason sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. " _Jenji_ , that's not what I—"

"There's my music box!" interrupted Natalia, as a small, shining and sparkling jeweled object came into view.

Mason blinked in surprise. Music box? _That_ was what Jenji stole from Natalia's room? Of all the items that Mason had mentally prepared himself for, a music box hadn't been one of them as he hadn't known that Natalia even liked music boxes much less owned one.

Natalia ran over to the music box, which lay a few feet away from Fire Heart's nest and quickly dusted it clean before she examined it. She then proceeded to wind the key and once the beautiful melody played flawlessly, a look of relief flickered across Natalia's face as she clutched the music box to her chest, as though she was afraid it would disappear at any moment.

"Thank heaven, it's all right," murmured Natalia.

"It's beautiful," said Mason. The music box was small but pure shining silver with masterfully crafted etchings as well the most stunning rubies, diamonds and amethysts that Mason had ever seen. And the melody that it had played was so sweet, so happy and yet sad at the same time. But judging from the look in Natalia's eyes, the sentimental value of the music box was far greater than Mason could've imagined. "I've never seen anything like it before. Where did you get it?"

Much to Mason's surprise and confusion, Natalia avoided Mason's gaze as she softly replied, "It was a gift when I was a little girl."

"From your parents?" guessed Chip, quietly.

If the music box had been a gift from Natalia's late parents, it certainly would've justified Natalia's anger and fear when it went missing.

Natalia just nodded as she pocketed the music box. Then her head shot up when Jenji's frantic cries hit their ears. The white genie cat had gone a few feet away and was looking panicked.

"Guys, I need your help! Fire Heart's gone!" yelled Jenji.

"Gone? What do you mean _gone?_ " exclaimed Mason, alarmed. "What happened?"

Fire Heart was gone _again?_ How? Had he wandered off chasing a butterfly or had he been taken?

"I don't know! I just know that I left him _right here!_ " said Jenji.

Jenji frantically gestured to the makeshift nest where he'd left Fire Heart earlier that day. But there was no sign of the dragon anywhere in the vicinity and nor was there any indication as to if Fire Heart had wandered off on his own or if he'd been taken as the dry, hard ground was covered with tall grass, making it impossible for anyone to leave any tracks.

This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

XXX

But unbeknownst to the others, Fire Heart hadn't wandered off and nor had he been abducted by anyone evil. In fact, Fire Heart wasn't in any danger at all because he'd been found and taken in by none other than Phineas. The troblin had been out looking for stickleberries and happened upon Fire Heart by accident. It hadn't taken long for Phineas to decide to take Fire Heart in and raise him as his own as he was a sucker for babies and things with cute faces. As Phineas didn't know that the Rangers even had a dragon hatchling in their possession, much less that Fire Heart was theirs, he had no way of knowing of the search party looking for Fire Heart or he would've returned the hatchling.

At that moment, Phineas was having a marvelous time dragon-sitting.

"Gootchy-gootchy, goo! Your skin is so soft and feels like a swamp mole's nose!" cooed Phineas. He dangled some shiny pebbles on string in front of Fire Heart, who gurgled in contentment from his makeshift cradle. "Well, truth be told, I only ever touched one once and it bit me. Anyway, what should I call you? Bob? Billy? Billy-Bob? Barry, Bruce, Beorge? Steve!"

As Fire Heart shook his head in response to each name, Phineas nodded in agreement.

"Eh, you're right. None of those names fit. They're too…what's the word…? Similar. Oh, I know! Phineas Junior! P.J. for short!"

Fire Heart made a happy noise at this. Even though it wasn't Fire Heart's name, the little dragon didn't mind being called P.J., especially if it meant he was like kin to Phineas. Despite having only known each other for less than an hour, Fire Heart was already much attached to the troblin as Phineas was very nice, fed Fire Heart delicious herbs and berries that the dragon had never tried before and was also exceedingly entertaining.

"Now, I will sing my baby song while I do my baby dance," said Phineas. He rose up and began to perform a serious of highly inventive dance steps as he sang. " _In the forest I was a-walking, to myself I was a-talking. That's nothing new to me! Then my heart began to dance because at the bottom of my pants was the cutest little baby! That's you!_ " Phineas grinned as he touched his finger to Fire Heart's nose, which made the dragon laugh. " _We'll be happier than some rocks, having lots of talks from topics A to D—maybe even Z! I'll never let you go, when it hails, thunders and snows because you're my boy and you're here to stay!_ "

Phineas then performed a series of insane dance steps for his finale before thrusting out his arms in a "ta-da" sort of way.

Fire Heart was so happy that he leapt out of his bed and straight into Phineas' arm. A series of happy noises emitted from his throat as he nuzzled the troblin's chin.

"Uncle! Favorite!" squealed Fire Heart.

Phineas' heart swelled with immense joy. "Favorite uncle? Oh, P.J.!"

Phineas hugged Fire Heart tightly as he stroked Fire Heart's back. This was the beginning of a very beautiful, very happy relationship. And it was certainly one of the best days of Phineas' life. What could possibly be better?

XXX

Meanwhile, after rendezvousing with Clare and searching a good chunk of the forest for three solid hours, everyone returned to Rootcore for a quick rest and snack. Judging from the looks on everyone's faces, the search had not gone well at all.

"I take it there's been no luck?" guessed Udonna.

Vida shook her head. "Nope. Three hours and not so much as a dragon scale. We're going back out as soon as we get some grub in us. We're starving." As if for proof, Vida's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, as did everyone else's.

"Is there any food or should I run to the deli?" asked Xander.

"There're fresh chicken sandwiches in the fridge, but you'd better make your lunch break quick, because I've got more bad news. Jenji's gone too," announced Daggeron, urgently.

"Well, maybe he's looking for Fire Heart too," suggested Clare. Her tone was light but her eyes betrayed her fear that something bad had befallen Jenji.

Daggeron shook his head as he slid a note inscribed with Jenji's messy scrawl across the table.

"' _Dear everyone, if you're wondering where I am, don't. I'm not looking for Fire Heart. I'm running away. I don't know where I'm going, but it's far away from here. I'm sorry it's come to this, but I won't stay where I'm not wanted and I can't stick around to be rejected again. Good-bye. –Your ex-friend, Jenji,_ '" read Clare. "I can't believe this! How could Jenji think he's not wanted? He's our friend and part of this family!"

"Is he? I mean, you wouldn't think so, judging by the way he's been treated the last few days," said Mason, sadly. He blamed himself. Why hadn't he seen through Jenji's façade and done more to help Jenji out before the situation got this far? "Think about it. We may not have meant to, but we _have_ been neglecting Jenji in favor of Fire Heart quite a lot lately. It's no wonder Jenji feels unwanted."

"Add to how angry I was with him today, I can't say I blame Jenji for leaving," said Natalia, guiltily. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It was probably the last straw."

Looks of shame and guilt flickered across everyone's faces. Like with a new baby or a new shiny toy, they'd accidentally neglected that which was already there and should've been cherished. Even though it'd been accidental, the deed had still been done and they needed to rectify their mistake.

"What did Jenji mean when he wrote he couldn't be rejected again?" asked Vida, curiously. "Has something like this happened before?"

Daggeron sadly nodded. "Yes. Jenji was banished from his homeland several years ago. Cast out by those he loved most."

"Say _what?_ " exclaimed Chip, surprised. "Who would banish Jenji? He's great!"

"I'm getting to that. You see, a long time ago, Jenji was considered the most handsome as well as the most popular cats in the land. Everyone loved him. Everyone except for Rexigan, the King of the Cats. Rexigan's vanity made him jealous and hateful towards anyone who was liked or more attractive than he was, so naturally he had no love for Jenji. In fact, he was jealous beyond measure. Rexigan wanted to get rid of Jenji but the laws of the land were held in a binding magical document. Without grounds for punishment, no action could be taken against Jenji. So, Rexigan found a loophole in the law and hired a dark witch to cast a spell over Jenji's village to make everyone believe that Jenji was evil. When everyone turned their backs on Jenji, Rexigan had grounds for banishment. So, Jenji was cast out.

"When I met Jenji two years later, he was a penniless nomad. He'd found the Vault of the Mystics, a forbidden place where we keep dark objects that can't be destroyed. He thought he could sell the treasure and become very rich. He was particularly interested in the Black Chest of Mordwen. I warned him the chest was cursed and he'd be lost if it was opened, but Jenji didn't listen. He opened the box and was nearly destroyed. I managed to save his life by putting him in the lamp, but there was a price. Jenji could leave the lamp for brief periods, but he could never be truly free. If Jenji doesn't return to the lamp within the hour, he'll be lost forever," explained Daggeron.

Everyone looked horrified and sad at this. How could they not have known how much Jenji was suffering all this time? More importantly, how could they have been so neglectful towards a loyal friend like Jenji? Looking back, the signs that Jenji was feeling hurt and alone had been there, but they'd turned a blind eye. They had to fix that mistake and quickly. There was no time to lose, literally.

After devising a plan to fix the situation, the crystal ball lit up with images of Necrolai and Screamer.

"Duty calls. Okay, let's divide and conquer. Clare, track down Phineas, see if he can help you locate Fire Heart. Mason, find Jenji and talk some sense into him. Chip, Vee, Xander, you're with me," ordered Natalia.

Everyone nodded and then headed out to their assignments.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jenji had made himself a makeshift nest in Briarwood's junkyard.

While it was filthy and full of all kinds of rubbish, trash and broken cars and the like, it seemed to suit Jenji's needs perfectly. It was within walking distance of the supermarket, which meant plenty of food and water. There were plenty of places to sleep and hide like the junky cars. And best of all, the junkyard rarely had visitors, which meant solitude, which was what Jenji wanted. After all, it seemed to be a recurring pattern in his life, so who was he to argue with destiny?

"Well, this is the life. On my own again, just how I like it," said Jenji, to himself. He was sitting on the trunk of a car and swinging his legs while he munched on a tuna fish sandwich. "No one to depend on, no one asking me for wishes. Just me and whatever I want." But Jenji's cheerfulness sounded false even to himself and his shoulders slumped as his appetite suddenly left him.

Who was he trying to fool? This was lousy. He'd only been gone from Rootcore for a few hours and already he felt lonelier than ever. Jenji missed his friends and family back at Rootcore and he missed his old life there. But how could he return after kidnapping Fire Heart and running away? Jenji might be rejected and cast out, _again._ And even if that wasn't the case, how could Jenji return to where he wasn't wanted and Fire Heart was? Jenji's heart couldn't take that kind of pain.

"Jenji! Jenji! Jenji, where are you?"

Jenji's ears perked up at the sound of his name being called by one of his favorite people. "Mason?"

Was Jenji hearing things or was that really Mason's voice?

As if in answer, Mason appeared around the corner and upon seeing the white genie cat, Mason's face lit up with happiness and relief.

"Jenji! _There_ you are!" said Mason, as he sat down beside Jenji. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Mason?" said Jenji, surprised. "How did you find me here?" For a moment Jenji's heart leapt with excitement at the idea that Mason had sought Jenji out to bring him home. But then Jenji's heart sank as he realized that maybe Mason was only looking for him because of Fire Heart. "Or better yet, _why_ did you find me? Did you come here to yell at me? Shouldn't you be fawning all over Fire Heart?"

Mason winced and looked regretful. "Okay, I deserved that. But Jenji, we have a serious problem on our hands. If you don't return to the lamp within the next half hour, you'll—"

"I _know_ what'll happen," interrupted Jenji, as he buried his furry face in his knees. "But I don't care. Why do any of you care what happens to me? You don't!"

Mason's eyes widened in horror. "Jenji, don't talk like that. It isn't true!"

"Isn't it? You all made it quite clear that you like that smoke-belching, scaly-face, skinny-winged, can't-even-purr-if-you-paid-him dragon more than me!" said Jenji, sounding both miserable and bitter. "You didn't even let me finish the end of my story today because of Fire Heart!"

Mason's face softened as he wrapped an arm around Jenji's shoulders. "Oh, Jenji. I know that might've seemed that way, but I swear on my mother's soul, _none_ of that is true. We don't love Fire Heart more than you. And in fact, I speak for everyone when I say that we are so, _so_ sorry about how we treated you. It was wrong of us not to notice how much you were hurting. That was our mistake."

The ache in Jenji's heart eased just a little bit at these words as he nodded. "Yes. Yes, it was."

"But at the same time, you should've said something to us sooner," continued Mason. "Why didn't you speak up? Is it because of what Rexigan did to you?" When Jenji shot Mason a surprised look, Mason nodded. "Yeah, my dad told us about that."

Realizing he was caught, Jenji sighed. "Partly, yes. But more than that, I thought if I spoke up, you might say I deserved it because I was being selfish or clingy or whatever." It may have seemed irrational when said aloud, but truth be told, it had happened to Jenji a few times in the years he'd traveled prior to meeting Daggeron. "I thought I'd lose you all. But it looks like I did that anyway."

"Jenji, that could _never_ happen. And more importantly, it _hasn't_ happened. You haven't lost anyone, Jenji. And if you don't believe me, then read this." Mason reached into his blue jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper, which he handed to Jenji. "After we found out you ran off, everyone wrote this to apologize. Read it, please."

Jenji hesitated but then his curiosity got the better of him and he read the following words.

 _ **What We Love Most About Jenji**_

 _Jenji, you've been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. I love how you came up with exciting games when we played together, taught me so much and you were always there when I needed you. –Mason._

 _Jenji, I don't see how anyone could dislike you, because from the first day I met you, you've been a great friend. You're hilarious and always have a good story to tell. I can't get enough of them. Plus, your sword moves are wicked awesome! –Chip._

 _Jenji, thank you for always being encouraging and making me smile, even when things look bad. You have no idea how big a help that is. You're my favorite cat. –Vida._

 _Jenji, I really admire that despite everything you've gone through, no matter what life's thrown at you, you've still got such a big heart. –Xander._

 _Jenji, despite how scared you were when we first met, you still faced your fears and helped us fight Imperious. Because of you, we won and you reminded us of what it means to be brave. Thanks. –Natalia. P.S., I'm so sorry for earlier. Please, come back!_

 _Jenji, I missed you so much when you disappeared. I missed your big Cheshire Cat-like smile, how you made me laugh and played with me, and how you'd let me cuddle you like a stuffed animal if I was scared. Please, don't make me lose that again. –Clare._

 _Jenji, I don't know where I'd be without you. Your courage, loyalty and friendship has been a great blessing to me in my life and helped keep me going when things were hard. Thank you, old friend. –Daggeron._

 _Jenji, ever since Daggeron introduced you to us, you've been more than an ally or a friend, you've been a part of the family. And words can never express how happy that makes me. –Udonna._

To say that Jenji was shocked and happy beyond measure would be putting it mildly. Jenji's smile was the biggest it ever was as he wiped happy tears from his big blue eyes. Everyone had really written this? They _did_ care, more than Jenji had imagined.

"Thanks, Mason. I needed that," said Jenji, as he hugged the Blue Ranger.

Mason smiled as he returned the hug. "You're welcome, buddy. Now, you've got to promise me that the next time you're upset, you'll _talk_ to us instead of pulling a stunt like this. Deal?"

"Deal!" promised Jenji.

Never again would Jenji run away from his problems or try to make them disappear like he did. He would be better than that.

The happy moment was interrupted when Mason's morpher went off. He flipped it open.

" _Mason, we need you outside the mall NOW! Necrolai's—_ " But that was as far as Natalia got before the signal cut out and it was easy to guess what had happened.

Mason turned to Jenji. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go. The others need me." Mason thrust his morpher into the sky. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

After morphing, Mason summoned his Mystic Racer and was about to take off when Jenji rose up.

"Wait, you shouldn't go alone. I'll come with you."

Mason shook his head. " _No_ , Jenji. You need to return to the lamp. _Now_. I'll be fine. Just get back to the lamp before it's too late."

Before Jenji could protest, Mason took off.

XXX

When Mason reached the mall, there was a great deal of destruction and rubble from Necrolai's unbridled use of Koragg's power, but worse still there were at least twenty piles of white feathers, as well as four additional colored ones of red, yellow and pink. Screamer had transformed not only the citizens of Briarwood, but also the other four Rangers. But what was most shocking was the sight of Jenji fighting Screamer on his own. Somehow, the white genie cat had beaten Mason to the battlefield and was fighting to save the others.

Mason couldn't believe his eyes but didn't question as he battled against Necrolai, keeping the Vampire Queen off of Jenji so that the white genie cat could clip Screamer's wings.

"Meow, baby! You're in trouble now, because Jenji's here!" said Jenji, to Screamer.

"Bring it on, fleabag!" screeched Screamer.

Jenji grinned. "As you wish!"

Before Screamer had a chance to react, Jenji launched himself at the blue bird monsters, scratching and clawing at everything he could reach. He ended up severely injuring Screamer and then, just when Screamer was at her weakest, Jenji pulled out the big guns.

"That's it! No more taking it easy on you, Birdbrain! _Super Cat Attack!_ "

Jenji ran on all fours at an incredible speed before launching himself at Screamer. He then proceeded to scratch and bite the living daylights out of Screamer before slicing her beak off with his claws, rendering her powerless.

Screamer screeched as she lay on the ground, not because of pain, but because the loss of her beak had rendered her ugly. "My beak! My beautiful beak! Now, I can't do anything _and_ I'm UGLY! You wretched kitty-cat!"

It was great victory but there was no time to celebrate as Jenji then began to fade away. His time had run out and now he was paying the price.

Mason, who'd managed to injure Necrolai enough for the Vampire Queen to retreat, ran to Jenji's side, refusing to leave Jenji alone.

"Jenji, you were so brave. I'm so proud of you. But Jenji…why didn't you go back to Rootcore and save yourself?"

"I couldn't save myself and not you. You guys are my family. My _only_ family," said Jenji, as he faded away. He reached for Mason, but his paw didn't couldn't even touch Mason's outstretched hand. "Tell Fire Heart I'm sorry…"

Tears stung Mason's eyes as Jenji turned into white smoke. Now, he'd lost someone else that he loved. Was there no end to the losses?

 _Oh, Jenji, I wish you could come back!_

Suddenly, as if in answer, a loud roar caught Mason's attention. Startled, Mason looked up to see Fire Heart, now fully grown, drop Daggeron onto the ground. Without further ado, the Solaris Knight collected Jenji's smoky remains into the lamp.

"That was a close one," remarked Daggeron, sounding as relieved as Mason felt. "How're you doing in there, Jenji?"

Much to Mason's joy and relief, Jenji popped his head out of his lamp. "Just peachy. Boy, am I glad to be back in my home sweet home!"

"What a touching moment!" snarled Screamer, as she staggered to her feet. "But I'm not through with you brats yet. I've got one last scream in me!"

Daggeron didn't look the least bit worried as he held out the lamp to Mason. "Would you care to do the honors, son?"

Mason grinned beneath his helmet. "I would indeed. Let's get her, Jenji!" Mason pulled back the dial on the lamp before aiming it at Screamer. " _Shining Laser Attack!_ "

As Screamer charged at Daggeron and Mason, the Blue Ranger fired off the lamp. Jenji burst out of it in a great explosion of fiery magic and destroyed Screamer before she came even remotely close. And with Screamer's destruction came the reversal of her feather transmutation spell. Everyone was restored to their normal selves once again.

The battle was won.

XXX

Later that day, while Jenji was napping in his lamp and Udonna and Daggeron were out on a walk, Natalia called Clare and the team to her room for a private meeting. She'd been thinking it over and had decided that it was time to tell the team and Clare the whole truth about her past, especially after the way she'd reacted when her music box went missing.

Still, even though the time felt right, Natalia still felt nervous as she waited for the others to arrive. For nearly sixteen years, this had been her biggest secret. She'd never told anyone this before. How would the others react?

A knock on the door snapped Natalia out of her thoughts. "Come in. It's open."

One-by-one, Mason and the others piled into the room and sat down in the chairs that Natalia had borrowed from the dining room.

"Is everything okay, Lia?" asked Mason, concerned.

Natalia nodded. It wasn't a lie as she hoped that everything would be fine soon.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Clare.

Natalia sighed as she took off her necklace and placed it beside her music box, which lay beside her on the bed.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. Something I've never told anyone before except for my parents. After bank drop incident, I asked for time before opening up about my past and you guys respectfully gave me that time. After what happened today, I feel like it's that time." Everyone immediately fell silent and their expressions were unreadable, which oddly enough, made it easier for Natalia to continue. "When Jenji took my music box, I flipped out. And while I had a good reason, it wasn't exactly the reason I let you think it was."

Some of the Rangers looked puzzled but no one said a word, for which Natalia was grateful.

Natalia took a deep breath. "When Koragg first started talking to me, he said a lot of things to get me to join him. And while a lot of it was completely untrue, or so he believed, there was one thing that Koragg said that wasn't wrong. Koragg said that I didn't trust myself because I didn't know myself. And he was right. I don't know myself. Not really."

"What does that mean?" asked Xander, confused.

Natalia bit her lower lip. "When I came to town, I told you I was new to town and my name was Natalia Russell. But the truth is, that's the name I was given when I was found by Sergeant Russell and his wife when I turned up on their doorstep during their last week in Briarwood. I was five years old."

Everyone looked shocked to hear this. Chip and Vida were rendered speechless, Xander's eyes were wide and Clare's jaw had dropped. Mason, however, gave Natalia an encouraging smile as he squeezed her hand.

Natalia gave her boyfriend a grateful look before continuing her tale.

"My earliest memory is waking up on their doorstep with nothing but my powers, the clothes on my back, my necklace and my music box. I don't remember anything before that." Even her nightmares which could have been images of her forgotten past had become blurred. Was it a coincidence or something else entirely that Natalia's memory had worsened after she'd wished so desperately to be rid of her nightmares? She couldn't say. "The Russells had connections and when they couldn't find my parents, they pulled some strings to rush my adoption into their family. They'd always wanted kids but couldn't have them and they considered me a blessing from heaven.

"Anyway, life with them was great. They were wonderful parents. But I never knew where I came from or how I even got on their doorstep in the first place. I knew nothing about my biological parents, I still don't. The only clues I have, the only links I have to my past, were my necklace and my music box. I think they might've been gifts from my birth parents, but I don't know, not for sure. After my adopted parents died, I wandered the country for a few months before I decided to come to Briarwood, not just because I felt like something was calling me here, but because I thought I might find information about my parents and who I used to be."

"Did you find anything?" asked Clare, hesitantly.

Natalia shook her head. Growing up, whenever she'd moved for a new assignment of her adopted father's, she checked with every jeweler and metalsmith she could find, in hopes that if she could find out who'd commissioned her necklace and music box, she might find some answers. All her efforts had been completely fruitless.

"No. I've checked everywhere. I even checked the records at City Hall when I came to town," said Natalia, sadly. "Nothing." She sighed yet again as she slid her necklace back on. "So, that's why I freaked out so much earlier. When I lost my music, I felt like—"

"Like you were lost all over again," finished Mason. Having been found alone and adopted, he knew exactly how Natalia felt. And unbeknownst to Natalia, a crazy idea was stirring in Mason's mind. Was it possible that the answers to Natalia's questions were closer than she thought? But he dared not voice those suspicions aloud, lest he be mistaken and crush Natalia's hopes.

Natalia nodded as she wiped her cheeks of a few tears that had fallen. "I don't know if my biological parents are alive or dead, if they abandoned me or if I was lost to them. All I know is that if I had these when I was found, then maybe I was loved with a family once before I found my second one."

Finally finished with her story, Natalia sat back and braced herself for everyone's reactions.

The first one to break the ice was Mason, who took Natalia into his arms.

"I'm glad you told us. It means a lot that you trust us this much," said Mason.

All of the anxiety that Natalia had felt immediately drained out of her body as she wrapped her arms around Mason's torso in loving gratitude.

"Well, I can certainly understand why you were so mad at Jenji. If someone took something of my mom's, I'd probably have blown a gasket," said Clare, half-joking, half-serious, to lighten the mood.

Natalia chuckled.

"Yeah, and if it's any consolation, I don't think anyone could abandon you, Lia. You're amazing," said Xander.

"Yeah. And you know what? You've got us for family, always and forever," promised Vida.

Natalia couldn't help but smile as she pulled away from Mason. How could she ever have thought they'd react badly to her secret? "Thank you. You can't know what that means to me. But if it's all the same, could we keep all this between the six of us? Just for now?"

While coming forward had been a rewarding experience, it had also been an emotionally draining one and Natalia didn't feel up to repeating the process with Daggeron and Udonna.

Much to Natalia's relief, everyone was only too happy to agree.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside of Rootcore, Udonna and Daggeron were taking a little walk, discussing recent events and whatnot when Fire Heart flew by and dropped Phineas down onto the ground from at least thirty feet.

Despite having fallen from such a great height, Phineas didn't see the least bit bothered as he stood up and brushed himself clean of the leaves and twigs that had gotten stuck in his clothes and hair. He then shouted up to the skies, "Thanks for the life, P.J.!"

Fire Heart made a happy roar in response as he continued his flight.

"He's a good boy," said Phineas, smiling. "Thank you so much for letting me dragon-sit him."

Daggeron and Udonna smiled back as they nodded.

"Anytime, Phineas," said Daggeron, as they began to resume their walk. "And thank you for taking such good care of him."

"My pleasure. Besides, it was really nice considering I never got to see the other children I left in the human world fifteen years ago grow up. Kind of makes me sad," said Phineas, absentmindedly.

Upon hearing the word "children" both Daggeron and Udonna froze before turning to face the troblin. They didn't know how Mason had survived Imperious' attack all those years ago, much less how he'd made it to the human world. Was it possible that Phineas was the answer to that question?

"Children?" echoed Udonna. "What children?"

Phineas' hand flew to his mouth as he realized he'd slipped up and he tried to rectify the situation. "Uh, did I say 'children'? No, it must've just _sounded_ like I said 'children.' What I actually said was 'reptilians.' Yep, reptilians! Oh…" Phineas cringed as Udonna stepped closer and kept her eyes on the troblin and he felt himself caving in. "Her will is too strong. Must tell the truth! Okay, fine!"

"What happened, Phineas?" asked Udonna.

Udonna's tone was gentle and the look on her face was kind, which gave Phineas the courage he needed to speak up.

"Well, uh…I was trying to get to shelter one storming night during the War, when I felt like I was being called somewhere. I didn't know why, but I followed the feeling until I found Calindor and Daggeron having their…dispute. I hid behind a tree and that's when I saw Aurora and her friend, a little boy, I never could remember his name, get knocked out. No one noticed me, so I took advantage of the situation by grabbing both kids and running off. Aurora had always been nice to me, so I knew I owed her. I wanted to take Aurora home with me, but I knew with the Great Battle going on, I couldn't keep her and her friend safe from the darkness.

"So I took them to the human world. I separated them so the Master's forces would have a harder time finding them. But I made sure they were both safe, I promise," explained Phineas, sheepishly. He snapped his fingers as he recalled another detail. "Oh, and Aurora was wearing a necklace—I think. I only saw the chain. But I'm pretty sure it was glowing bright as the sun and felt like _really_ strong magic when I found her."

Phineas stopped his storytelling there and braced himself for Udonna's reaction. Phineas had never meant any harm when he'd hidden Aurora and her little friend away all those years ago, he'd only sought to protect him. But there was a reason why he'd never come forward once all those years. He'd always been afraid that perhaps in his haste to do something good, he'd might've done something wrong and Udonna might punish him severely.

But much to Phineas' surprise and utmost relief, neither Daggeron nor Udonna looked slightest bit angry or upset. Instead, Udonna looked shocked but happy and Daggeron had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Phineas, that boy was my son, Nehir—Mason. You saved my _son_ ," said Daggeron, his voice thick with emotion as he embraced the troblin. "I can't thank you enough."

"Aww…" Phineas blushed as he returned the hug. "It was my pleasure. He's a sweet kid."

Meanwhile, Udonna was trembling and her breathing was shallow. She was unable to believe what she'd just heard.

"Aurora? Aurora is alive?" she whispered, as the information sank in. Fresh, happy tears came to her eyes. Nearly sixteen years of wondering, dreaming, never once knowing what fate had befallen her daughter and now at last she knew. Aurora hadn't died when Calindor betrayed them, she'd _survived_ and was in hiding in the human world and judging from Phineas' story, she was in possession of the Mystic Crystal! Aurora was alive. She was _alive!_

Udonna's tears ceased as newfound sense of urgency threatened to overwhelm her. "Daggeron, I have to find her! I need to—"

"Udonna, wait," said Daggeron. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back as the White Sorceress Queen attempted to take off. The Solaris Knight looked regretful but no less firm as he spoke. "I want to bring her home as much as you do, but we need to be smart about this. If Aurora is in the human world with the Mystic Crystal, then she's safe. Bringing her back here would only put her in grave danger and the dark forces would try to steal the Mystic Crystal again. If Master's forces find out Aurora and the Crystal's whereabouts…"

"You're right," said Udonna, after a moment's consideration. It was breaking her heart, but she knew that it was the only way for Aurora to have her best chance at survival against the Master's foces. Besides, there was another factor to consider: Mason had had amnesia before reuniting with Daggeron. Odds were high that Aurora was under the same affliction, which would explain why Aurora hadn't yet returned home. It would be difficult to explain Udonna's connection to her much less Aurora's magical heritage. So, with a heavy heart, Udonna made a choice that was difficult but no less right. "We must keep this a secret between the three of us for the time being. Or else Aurora will be in grave danger."

It was their best, only chance for the sake of Aurora's wellbeing.


	18. Dark Wish Part One

**Dark Wish Part One**

It was another busy day at the Rock Porium. Or rather, one of the busiest days for the store.

The Rock Porium was nearly completely packed with customers who were either listening to Vida's awesome music or were emptying the shelves and bins as quickly as the Rock Porium's employees could stock and restock them. It was lucky that business had been so good that Toby had recently purchased a semi-attended customer-activated terminal, or a self-checkout for the store, which made work a lot easier, especially since today only Natalia and Vida were in attendance as it was the boys' day off from work that day.

As Natalia emerged from the breakroom after having finished her lunch, she turned to give Vida a thumbs-up for her wicked cool music, only for Natalia's eyes to narrow in disapproval as she noticed that Vida was using magic for the scratching.

 _Using magic for a simple task in public again? Oh, for crying out loud!_ She was disappointed but not surprised. How many times had Natalia lectured the Rangers not to use magic where they might risk exposure? Too many for Natalia's liking.

When Natalia caught Vida's eye, Natalia gestured to Vida's wand before making a slashing motion across her throat, signaling for Vida to cut it out. When Vida silently pouted in annoyance, Natalia gave Vida a dark glare, warning the Pink Ranger to test Natalia's patience. Fortunately, for Vida's sake, Vida decided not to risk Natalia's anger and she resumed her needlework the old-fashioned way.

Natalia sighed and shook her head before turning her attention to a customer in need of help. After finding what he was looking for, she rang him up.

"Thank you for shopping at the Rock Porium. Have a nice day and come back again soon. And if you're interested, tomorrow is our one-year anniversary party, so come early for punch and cookies," she said, with forced politeness.

Fortunately, the customer didn't notice and just smiled as he accepted the party flyer before going on his way.

Normally, Natalia wouldn't have had to fake her politeness, but Natalia was not in the best of moods and for good reason. She was up to her ears in work for the Rock Porium's upcoming one-year anniversary party and her alarm clock had kicked the bucket during the night, making her late for work. She had a splitting headache that was on the verge of becoming a migraine, despite the painkillers she'd taken. She and Mason had had their first fight yesterday and although they'd reconciled before the day had ended, the whole experience had left Natalia feeling drained both physically and emotionally.

And to top it all off some of the other Rangers were using too much magic far too often, becoming somewhat lazy—something that Natalia strongly disapproved of and it was getting worse.

"ARGH!"

Natalia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Toby's shout as her boss emerged from his office, looking disgruntled. He was tangled up in red and orange streamers, deflated black and green balloons clung to him, and he was holding a dead party popper.

"Are you okay, Toby?" asked Natalia.

Toby miserably shook his head. "No, I am _not_ okay! I can't get my balloons to inflate, the streamers won't stream and my poppers keep _popping!_ This party is going to be disaster!"

Toby looked as though he was going to cry with frustration, making Natalia's heart ache with sympathy.

Vida, who'd stopped her music to see what all the fuss was about, patted Toby on the back before helping him get detangled. "Don't worry about a thing, boss, we'll take care of everything. Right, Natalia?"

Knowing what Vida was referring to, Natalia gave Vida a warning look. "Yep. It'll be a lot of work, but hard work is its own reward. Nothing better than doing things the old-fashioned way."

That earned Natalia a scowl which she ignored. Vida could call Natalia a stick-in-the-mud if she liked, but Natalia was putting her foot down on this matter.

Toby looked relieved. "Thanks, girls. I really appreciate that. Now, I want this party to be perfect. Big but not _too_ big. And I _really_ want a cake. Something chocolate. I—"

"Excuse me! Coming through! Pardon me!"

The crowd of customers parted like the Red Sea, causing Natalia to sigh in relief as Clare pushed a cake trolley into the store. On the said trolley was a three-tiered cake in the shape of records with black and green icing, two of Toby's favorite colors. The bottom layer was decorated with electric guitars and musical notes, the second was decorated with the Rock Porium logo which was down to a tee, and the first layer not only a record player's needle on it crafted out of modeling chocolate but it also had the words, _Happy One Year Anniversary_ inscribed in multicolored icing.

"Perfect timing, Clare," said Natalia, smiling. "Toby, this is Clare. Xander's girlfriend and a good friend of mine. I hope you don't mind but I took some liberty and asked her to make the cake for the party tomorrow."

Clare may not have been the best witch when it came to her spells, however it turned out that she not only loved to bake and decorate deserts but she was exceptionally talented at it. When Natalia had asked Clare for one of her eye-popping cakes, Clare had only been too happy to help.

On the second shelf of the trolley was a naked cake, which Clare sliced before placing it on a paper plate with a plastic fork,

"This is a sample cake I made. It's a dark chocolate cake with Oreo French cream filling," said Clare, as she handed Toby the slice of decadent cake. "I hope you like it."

Toby didn't even hesitate to taste Clare's cake. The expression on his face as he chewed the desert was unreadable, which made the anticipation for his reaction all but completely unbearable.

"This is, without a _doubt_ the…" Toby paused for dramatic effect for what seemed like eternity before his face lit up and he exclaimed, "the BEST cake I've ever eaten! Oh, this is _so_ good." Toby shoved another bite into his mouth and moaned in delight. "Delicious. Simply _delicious_. And it's not only absolutely gorgeously decorated, it's also just _perfect!_ Thank you. Thank you, so much. Just for this, Miss Clare, you can have whatever you want in the store for free and I hope you'll attend the party tomorrow as my honored guest."

Clare beamed with joy. "I would love to. Thanks! Now, is there a fridge where I can store the cake until tomorrow?"

Toby nodded and led Clare into the back where he had a rather large fridge just for occasions like this. On the way, he mentioned something about needing a padlock for the refrigerator door or else the cake would be gone before the party, which spoke volumes about how delicious the cake was.

"I'd better call the party store and order some new decorations. Can you handle the store alone for a little bit?" asked Natalia. " _Without_ usingyou-know-what?"

Vida scowled but begrudgingly nodded.

XXX

Meanwhile, trouble was brewing down in the Underworld. Big trouble.

Despite months of crafting very clever plans (or so he thought) and unleashing dangerous, powerful dark creatures, Imperious was no closer to victory than when he'd first begun. This wasn't good. And it the string of constant failures had made Imperious desperate and crazy enough to try a dangerous as well as forbidden spell to achieve victory. He journeyed down to the Oblivion, a place in the Underworld where few dared to tread, and thrust out his fan.

" _Venturius Almeteor!_ "

A powerful burst of dark purple lightning shot out of Imperious' fan and a few moments later, the Barbarian Beasts, Screamer, Warmax, Fightoe and Fifty Below, emerged from the darkness. Legend said the Barbarian Beasts were once four dangerous and powerful black-hearted warriors who sacrificed their souls as well as their human bodies for power and stronger vessels. Despite their small number, the Barbarian Beasts were great in power, and during the Great War, they caused a great deal of suffering and destruction before their banishment to Oblivion. Despite their power and evil nature, they knew nothing of honor or true loyalty, for all they sought was to be strong and more powerful. They did not care who led them as long as it was someone of great strength, someone like Imperious or the Master.

"Welcome, my Barbarian Beasts. Come! We have much work to do," ordered Imperious, as he led his newly risen followers to the upper level of the Underworld.

Koragg, who'd followed Imperious out of suspicion, was horrified by what he saw. "What has he _done?_ Summoning the Barbarian Beasts…those honorless brutes have no place fighting for the Master!" Koragg was not only alarmed by Imperious' actions but also suspicious. What reason could Imperious have for summoning the wretched creatures?

XXX

Back at Rootcore, Chip and Xander were enjoying their day off with a chess game.

But instead of sitting at the table and moving their chess pieces themselves, they were sitting on the couch across the room and lazily using their wands to move the chess pieces around the board. Something that Udonna clearly disapproved of, judging by the look in her eyes, which both the Yellow and Green Rangers ignored.

"Now, this is the life," said Xander, contentedly. He grinned as he claimed Chip's pawn with his knight. "Isn't magic grand?"

Without taking his eyes off the chessboard, Chip nodded, whilst frowning in contemplation of his next move. "Yep. It's fantastic. Well, except for all the fighting and the battles. Speaking of which, checkmate!"

Xander groaned as Chip did a winning move. "Now, see, this is why I don't play with you. You _always_ win at chess, mate." But Xander's tone was lighthearted and he was smiling as he spoke.

Chip just made an innocent look as he shrugged. "You know, there are easier ways to win at chess. Maybe there's easier ways to win the battles against the Master's goons."

"Hopefully, yeah, but in the meantime, why don't we eat our way to victory? I'm starving," said Xander. He turned his head in Udonna's direction. "Excuse me, Udonna, but is there any pizza in the kitchen?"

Udonna, who was reorganizing her collection of magical tomes, shook her head. "No. You can go to town for that."

Xander and Chip both laughed at Udonna's naïveté. Walk all the way to town and spend the money to buy pizza? How ridiculous!

"Why bother when there's an easier way to do it?" Chip aimed his wand at the table and four delicious pizzas, chicken with chocolate sauce and pepperoni, two pepperoni and one with veggies, appeared on the table.

Xander licked his lips in eager anticipation as he and Chip then began to chow down.

Udonna frowned in clear disapproval. "There's a time and a place for magic, boys."

Before Chip or Xander could reply, Fire Heart chose to roar very loudly from his nest outside, signaling that he wanted his share of the food.

"And there's a time and place to feed a dragon," said Xander.

In spite of being dragon, Fire Heart preferred vegetables over meat, sithout thinking twice, Xander tossed the vegetable pizza like a boomerang into Fire Heart's nest. A few moments later, Fire Heart belched, showing his approval of the pizza.

Right afterwards, however, Mason emerged from Fire Heart's nest. He'd been brushing Fire Heart's scales and now his face was covered with little bits of vegetables and soot, and he didn't look the least bit happy about it either.

"A little bit of warning next time, guys," said Mason, scowling, as he wiped his face clean with a handkerchief. Once that was done, Mason filled a bucket with hot, soapy water, grabbed a rag and began scrubbing the windows clean of the soot from Fire Heart's smoke.

"Hey, Mason, why don't you use your magic to clean? It's _way_ easier and faster," said Chip.

"True," admitted Mason. Having grown up with his powers, Mason was willing to admit that there were times when it was quicker to use magic for certain tasks. But he also knew that there was a time and place for everything, including magic. And this wasn't one of them. "But I get a real feeling of accomplishment when I do things the old-fashioned way. Plus, it builds character. Hard work can be very satisfying sometimes."

Chip and Xander looked at Mason like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. Hard work could be satisfying? Had Mason fallen on his head or something? Why would anyone choose the harder path when the easier way was so much better, much more rewarding?

Suddenly, the crystal ball lit up with a dark magic warning and then Daggeron burst into the room, looking both very worried and serious at the same time.

"We've got trouble on the outskirts of the city. The Barbarian Beasts have been summoned from the Oblivion," said Daggeron. "Warmax has issued a challenge. If we don't meet it, he'll destroy the city and so will his allies. Nehir, get the girls to join us."

Having been told horrific stories about the Barbarian Beasts as a child, Mason understood the gravity of the situation. He didn't ask questions or protest, he just nodded and then quickly went about his task, all the while, praying that the six of them would be enough to take down Warmax and his allies.

XXX

As Daggeron said, Warmax was waiting for the Rangers in a field on the outskirts of the city. He was dressed in armor and was carrying a powerful katana.

"So, you dared to meet my challenge? Foolish Rangers! You will die by my sword!" said Warmax.

"We'll see about that! Hiyah!"

And with that, everyone drew their weapons and attacked Warmax. But though the Barbarian Beast was outnumbered, his unbridled use of his dark powers as well as his years of fighting experience gave him the upper hand. Whatever blow the Rangers and Daggeron attempted to deal, he either dodged or blocked. The situation worsened when he charged up his katana with dark red lightning and plunged it into the ground, setting of an explosive earthquake that sent everyone flying and injured them.

"And you call yourselves fighters? Pathetic!" spat Warmax, as he towered over them. He raised his katana to strike them, but an unexpected powerful bolt of electricity from Chip's wand sent Warmax flying and gave them the time they needed to stand back up.

"This freak's more brutal than anything we've faced yet! Can't we use Jenji to wish him away?" complained Xander.

Daggeron shook his head. "It's not that easy."

Jenji's wishes, while powerful, sometimes came with a price as was the custom with genie magic. Who knew what would happen if they wished Warmax and the other Barbarian Beasts away? Not to mention, Daggeron had no desire to further indulge the Rangers' desire for an easy way out of their problems. It was for their own good to do things the harder way, even if they didn't agree.

"It's not that easy. Pull it together, everyone. We can take him!" said Daggeron, encouragingly.

There were some groans of disappointment but nobody argued as they resumed the battle.

Natalia thrust out her sword and ignited it. " _Phoenix Stellam Ignam!_ " Natalia quickly formed a fiery star with her sword and then swung her weapon, causing Warmax to get blasted with white-hot fire that barely cracked his armor.

"Is that all you've got? Try this!" Before anyone could react, Warmax charged up his katanna and sent the dark magic lighting straight at Natalia, injuring her further as it was a direct hit. "Now, I will squash you like the bugs that you are!"

Suddenly, Warmax called forth a dark seal and he grew gigantic in size.

"Oh, crap! Let's Titan up! _Galwit Mysto Prifior!_ " yelled Mason.

In spite of her injuries, Natalia joined her teammates and morphed into her titan form while Daggeron summoned forth the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Let's play ball!" said Vida. She folded herself into a tight pink ball, which Mason caught and powered up before kicking straight to Warmax.

It was a move that served the Rangers well in the past, but it did them little good that day as Warmax swung his blade like a baseball bat and hit Vida, sending her flying back to Mason, injuring them both and nearly knocking them out.

"Vee! Mason!" cried Chip. His distraught quickly turned to anger as lightning sparked out of his eyes. "That does it, you anime reject!" Chip took the skies as he called forth the lightning from the storm clouds up above. " _Fulgur Percusserit!_ "

Powerful lightning shot out of Chip's eyes, but Warmax used his sword to reflect it back onto Chip, knocking him clean out of the sky.

By now, Warmax felt very smug and was certain of his victory. With three Rangers down, surely the others couldn't be that great of a challenge.

"Pathetic excuses for warriors! I will squash you like the worthless little bugs that you are!" cackled Warmax.

"Think again, Warmax!" said Daggeron, as he summoned forth the Solar Streak Megazord.  
"Yeah! We'll show _you_ who's worthless! _I summon the power of the minotaur! Minotaurus Impetum Terrae!_ " roared Xander.

" _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!_ " yelled Natalia.

There was a great burst of light and Natalia's body was engulfed in great fire that took the form of a phoenix and Xander's body glowed bright green as his body was charged up with his full power. As Xander swung his weapon down hard onto Warmax from behind and Natalia unleashed her phoenix fire from the front, and Daggeron used his Solar Streak Megazord to attack from the side, Warmax cried out in pain as he was then destroyed.

XXX

After the battle, Daggeron and the Rangers returned to Rootcore for a shower and so much needed rest. Although they were all injured, Natalia looked the worst off due to the direct hit she'd taken, the level of pain in her head and the extremely powerful spells she'd used to help defeat Warmax. She was exhausted as well as banged up.

Udonna looked alarmed at the sight of them. "By the gods, are you all alright? You look like death warmed over. Natalia, sit down before you pass out."

"I'm _fine_ , Udonna, just a little banged up. Nothing a cup of your medicinal fruit tea won't fix," said Natalia, tiredly as she sat down.

"Fortunately, I brewed a pot. All you, sit down and drink this," said Udonna, as she took the screaming kettle off the stove and began pouring cups of hot, healing tea.

As everyone gathered around the table and began drinking the steaming cups of Udonna's special healing tea, which took away their pain and the worst of their injuries, high tension arose and made itself known amongst the group.

"Man, Warmax was hard to beat. It took two of our strongest spells _and_ the full power of Daggeron's megazord just to take him down and it's exhausted it" said Chip. "If that's what it took to take down _one_ of the Barbarian Beasts, what'll it take it destroy the other three?"

"We wouldn't _have_ to exhaust ourselves if we could all of our biggest resources. I mean, that's what I don't get about this. We've got a powerful genie right here and we _never_ ask for help," said Vida, grouchily. "Jenji's attacks or a wish would solve all our problems. Why don't we just use him to get rid of the Barbarian Beasts?"

"It would make things easier," agreed Xander.

Realizing a fight was brewing, Mason looked down at his half-finished tea and said nothing while Daggeron opened his mouth to speak against the idea of using Jenji to solve the Barbarian Beast problem. Before the Solaris Knight could speak, however, Natalia beat him to it.

"Absolutely not! We've managed fine without Jenji in the past and we can do it again," she said, both sternly and firmly. "The right way of doing things is not always the easiest way. We can't afford to get lazy just because things aren't as easy as they used to be."

Before Xander or Vida could protest, the crystal ball lit up with more dark magic activity. Shrieker was out and about, making trouble.

"Well, no rest for the weary. Let's go, guys," said Natalia, briskly.

Everyone groaned as they followed Natalia out onto the battlefield.

XXX

The battle with Shrieker quickly escalated as the minute they arrived, Shrieker enlarged herself to a gigantic size, forcing the Rangers to Titan up and for Daggeron to summon his Solar Streak Megazord almost immediately.

"Guys, we have to work together," said Natalia. "Vida, batter up!"

"You've got it, boss!" And with that, Vida transformed herself into a giant pink ball.

Xander hit the ball with his weapon and passed it to Mason, who kicked it hard. Daggeron then caught it and added his own power to it before tossing it to Chip, and by the time Chip threw it to Natalia, Vida was on the verge of exploding with power.

"Natalia, go long!"

Natalia leapt into the air and performed a back kick, igniting the ball with her fire as it flew across the battlefield. It then hit Shrieker directly in the face and caused her to shrink down to normal size. But while Shrieker had shrunk and was weakened, the battle was far from over.

Shrieker then blasted everyone with dark magic before she performed a supersonic scream. The result was severe injuries as well as loss of their Titan forms, forcing them to do battle on the ground in their normal sizes.

"Maybe _now_ would be a good time for Jenji?" asked Vida, hopefully.

" _No!_ " said Daggeron, firmly. "We do this ourselves! Don't let up."

The urge to use Jenji and end the fight then and there was sorely tempting, Daggeron was willing to admit this, but he knew that he couldn't do it. If he did, he'd just be encouraging their laziness and poor attitudes. He had to get them to remember the right way of doing this.

"He's right. We don't need Jenji to win. I've got an idea," said Natalia, as she staggered to her feet. "Xander, help me distract Shrieker. Vida, suck that banshee's air out of her. Mason, trap her. Chip, it's time for that spell we practiced. Daggeron stand by for backup."

While Natalia's plan didn't entirely sit well with some of the Rangers as they desperately longed to end the battle the easy way, they knew better than to argue with Natalia whilst on the battlefield. So, they just nodded and then set about their assigned tasks.

While Xander and Natalia distracted Shrieker, Vida thrust her Magi Staff into the air and yelled out, " _Aer Evanescunt!_ "

The result was instantaneous. The oxygen left Shrieker's body and once the air was sucked out of Shrieker's lungs, the Barbarian Beast could no longer scream, which left her vulnerable and unable to protect herself from the next attacks that followed.

" _Captis Aqua!_ " yelled Mason.

The water in the lake nearby formed around Shrieker and formed a gigantic, almost impregnable sphere, which trapped Shrieker.

Chip then made his move. " _I summon the power of the garuda! Impetus Fulminis Garuda!_ "

Chip's body was engulfed in golden lightning that took the form of a garuda. Then the most powerful lightning Chip had ever summoned shot out of his body and hit the Barbarian Beast dead in the heart. Shrieker screamed as the water conducted the electricity and the combined spells destroyed Shrieker.

"You did it. You won," said Daggeron, cheerfully. They had defeated another Barbarian Beast and they'd done the proper way. "You should be proud of yourselves."

"Yeah, but it would've been easier with Jenji," said Xander, as Chip and Vida nodded in agreement.

It took all of Daggeron's restraint not to sigh in exasperation as his heart sank with disappointment. Why was nothing getting through to them? Would they never learn that the easy way out was not always the right one?

XXX

Following Shrieker's defeat, a hot shower and a decent meal, Mason decided to forget about his day off. Instead, he joined Natalia at the Rock Porium to help out with the decorating as well as any remaining customers of the day. Vida, Chip and Xander promised to be along later after they had a little nap, which they felt was well-deserved after the day they'd had.

Daggeron took advantage of their distraction to talk to Udonna in private. He was worried about the team and he needed to speak with Udonna about it as well as the dire situation with the Barbarian Beasts.

"Udonna?" Daggeron looked and found the White Sorceress Queen on the balcony, watching the sky turn from blue to magnificent shades of violet, crimson and gold from the setting sun. He took a seat beside her. "Udonna, I've checked with Lee-Lee and she's confirmed that Fightoe and Fifty Below have retreated for the time being. No doubt they intend to enhance their strength before they strike at the Rangers."

Udonna nodded. She didn't seem surprised. "I assumed as much. Though I must admit, I'm at a loss to explain their battle tactics. Why would they fight one at a time when they know their power is greater if they stand together?"

Daggeron shrugged. "I don't know and neither did Lee-Lee. They must have a larger plan, one of Imperious' making, no doubt. And to be honest, I'm worried what'll happen the next time we fight the Barbarian Beasts. We handled Warmax and Shrieker but not without a cost."

"Yes, I know." Udonna sighed. "The Rangers are battle-weary. I've noticed that Chip, Vida and Xander are favoring the easy way out, taking their magic for granted. And while the same can't be said for Mason and Natalia, there is tension between those two and the other three. A wedge could be driven between them if this situation is not resolved sooner rather than later." Udonna's tone was soft and calm but her eyes betrayed her fear at the consequences of the Rangers' actions and the tension between them. "This is a dangerous time in their development."

Daggeron nodded in agreement. "I know. It's a dangerous time for us all."

The Rangers' problems could not have arisen at a worse time. With Imperious making desperate, dangerous moves and the return of the Barbarian Beasts, it wasn't a good time for discord in the ranks. The Rangers need to be working as one and working hard at it. Not taking the easy way out of their problems and taking their magic for granted while arguing about ethics and methods. While Daggeron was pleased that Mason and Natalia were restraining themselves when it came to their magic, he was worried about the anger he was seeing as well as the laziness. Daggeron had been trying to act as a peacemaker and subtly persuade the other Rangers to stop with their poor attitudes while also trying to not undermine Natalia's authority as leader, but so far, nothing had worked and Daggeron feared what would happen when the bill came due.

The Rangers had to get their act together and quickly. Or else, they might all be in severe trouble.

XXX

When Chip, Xander and Vida went to the Rock Porium to help with the closing up, they were both dismayed to find that the shop was half decorated with the rest of the supplies out on the counter, and both Natalia and Mason were asleep with their heads on a folding table. The Red and Blue Rangers appeared to have been in the middle of decorating a banner for the party when they'd dozed off. What was more, Natalia was wearing a migraine ice patch on her forehead.

"Man, they must've been more tired than we thought," whispered Xander. "We should get them home and to bed."

"Before or after we finish making the place perfect for tomorrow's party?" asked Chip. "Toby _does_ want it to be perfect."

At the mention of the remaining work, all three of them whisper-groaned. None of them wanted to do anymore work, but they had little choice in the matter. The one-year anniversary party was a big deal, not only to Toby, but also to them and they wanted it to be special. More importantly, Toby was counting on them to make it perfect. They couldn't let Toby down, not after all he'd done for them as their friend as well as their boss.

"Look, guys, it's late. I say we spread the magic, do it fast, get Natalia and Mason to bed and get some sleep ourselves," said Vida. Natalia was going to have a fit when she found out, but in that moment, the Pink Ranger couldn't have cared less about Natalia's opinion about their excessive use of magic. They were all exhausted from work as well as both battles against the Barbarian Beasts. They had earned a bit of a break, hadn't they? "All in favor?"

Chip and Xander didn't even hesitate to raise their hands before whipping out their wands. A few minutes later, the Rock Porium was spotlessly clean, the streamers were strung, the balloons were filled and hung, the party favors were neatly organized and in their rightful spot, and the banner had been finished and placed up high where everyone and their dog could see it. All in all, the Rock Porium looked nothing short of perfect and ready for the party the next day.

While Chip carefully woke up Natalia, Vida gently shook her brother's shoulder. "Bro? Mace? Mason, wake up."

"Mmmh?" Mason blearily blinked open his eyes as he yawned and slowly sat up. "Vee? Gads, what time is it?"

"Way past your bedtime," said Vida, teasingly.

Mason shot Vida a playful annoyed look as he rubbed his eyes.

"We also finished prepping for the party. Take a look," said Chip, proudly.

Slowly, so as not to aggravate her migraine with too much movement, Natalia sat up and looked around the store. Her eyes widened in surprise at how clean and well decorated it was.

"It looks great, guys. Thanks. But how long have you been here?" asked Natalia, quietly.

"A few minutes," said Xander.

"And you got it done that fast? How did you—oh." Natalia realized that they'd ignored the warnings yet again and taken the easy way out. Taking their magic for granted, _again._ Natalia wanted to be grateful for their help, but how could she when she knew that their attitudes were going to cause a boatload of trouble? But between Natalia's migraine and her exhaustion, she had no energy to left to glare at them, much less lecture them. So, with some reluctance, she murmured a thank-you and allowed them to escort her home to Rootcore for some much-needed sleep.

Hopefully, things would look better in the morning.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, Imperious was meeting with Fightoe and Fifty Below in secret.

"The sacrifices your allies have made are greatly appreciated," said Imperious, happily. "The Rangers are tired and will soon make their biggest mistake yet."

Imperious was not a complete idiot. He'd been watching the Rangers for some time now and he recognized the battle-weariness and the laziness all too well. It was part of the reason that Imperious had summoned the Barbarian Beasts in the first place as Imperious knew that they would be invaluable to him in finally winning the war.

"And then we will get you what you want and the Master will be pleased!" said Fightoe, excitedly.

Upon hearing the Master's name spoken, Imperious became alarmed and gestured for the two Barbarian Beasts to come closer.

"Speak of this to no one. But the Master is not a part of my plan. In fact, he never was," said Imperious, in a hushed tone.

Imperious would never admit it to anyone else, but the truth was, Koragg had been right to distrust Imperious as while the dark wizard was truly evil, his only allegiance was to himself. He had no desire to always be second to some higher power. In truth, Imperious sought to be the greatest and most powerful dark ruler of them all. And the only way to do that was to destroy both the Rangers and the Master and eventually find and claim the Mystic Crystal for himself. Only then would Imperious take his rightful place as king, if not emperor of the world and beyond.

"I trust I can count on you both?" said Imperious. "For if I can, I promise that you shall have a great place in my plans."

Like Imperious, Fightoe and Fifty Below had no real allegiance to anyone. Whoever paid the bills had their service, but nothing more. And if Imperious not only had the will and power to conquer the Master but also give them greater rewards, they were only too happy to switch allegiance to him.

"Of course, my lord. But if I may so bold as to remind you about Koragg," said Fifty Below. "The Knight Wolf's loyalty to the Master knows no bounds. We cannot perform a coup unless he's out of the picture. Allow us the pleasure of destroying him!"

Glad that he was able to get someone else to do his dirty work without even having to ask, Imperious gleefully nodded. "Permission granted. Now, go and get rid of Koragg at once!"

Fightoe and Fifty Below bowed in respect before disappearing.

XXX

Meanwhile, Koragg was having a late-night training session out in the woods.

For the Knight Wolf, combat training practice was like meditation. It calmed him and cleared Koragg's mind of troubling thoughts. And he had great need of that at the moment as he could not shake the feeling that there was more to Imperious' plans than the dark wizard was saying. More than that, Koragg had the terrible feeling that the Barbarian Beasts were not only working against Koragg but also the Master himself.

 _I know they are conspiring against me_ , thought Koragg, as he sheathed his sword. _Those scum do not know the meaning of honor let alone loyalty. The way they look at the Master when he sleeps…it is a danger. They cannot be allowed to roam free as long as they pose such a threat to my leader. But I cannot act without proof or my Master's conset. There is no honor in that. So, I must spy on those wretched creatures and find what I seek before I speak to the Master and acquire his consent, only then will I be able to act._

"Koragg!"

At once, Koragg drew his sword and took a defensive stance as he came face-to-face with Fightoe and Fifty Below.

"What do you want?" demanded Koragg.

"We want you dead!" said Fifty Below. He pounded the orb on his chest and then a powerful blizzard shot out of the blue gemstone on his head, temporarily blinding Koragg as he was sent flying across the forest and straight into a tree.

"TRAITORS!" roared Koragg, as he stood up. Now he _knew_ without a doubt that he'd been right to distrust the Barbarian Beasts. What was more, now Koragg was justified to destroy them where they stood. "Wolf Attack!"

Koragg may have given up his inner magic to Necrolai, but there was power enough in his shield to defend himself with. Koragg's shield split open as a powerful Wolf Attack shot out of it, blasting both Fightoe and Fifty Below sky high. Koragg then drew his sword and charged at the two Barbarian Beasts as they ran straight for him.

The loud sound of metal striking metal echoed through the forest as Koragg blocked a blow from both Barbarian Beasts' staffs with his sword. Fightoe and Fifty Below then double-teamed and used their combined strength to force Koragg off them and throw him across the forest. Fortunately, Koragg quickly regained his footing and landed gracefully before holding up his sword in a blocking position. He then leapt into the air and narrowly avoided a blow from Fifty Below and then he blocked another from Fightoe as the dog-like creature attempted to strike at Koragg from behind.

Koragg then thrust out his shield and blocked the next blows that came. He then performed a series of impressive blocks and hits as Fightoe and Fifty Below resumed attacking him with their staffs. Eventually, Fightoe managed to hit Koragg hard in the head, dazing the Knight Wolf and allowing Fifty Below the chance to disarm Koragg of his shield. Shaking off the dazed feeling, Koragg quickly leapt into the air as Fifty Below attempted to do a ground sweep with his legs. Koragg then met Fightoe's staff with his sword and attempted to force the dog-like Barbarian Beast back while kicking Fifty Below away with his right leg.

Furious, Fifty Below attempted to blast at Koragg with another blizzard, but the Knight Wolf was too quick. He punched Fightoe away and rolled away just before the blizzard attack could hit him. Undeterred, Fightoe and Fifty Below then changed battle tactics. Fightoe did an impressive move with his staff that enabled Koragg's sword to be caught in the loop of Fightoe's staff before thrusting said staff into the air, completely disarming the Knight Wolf.

Koragg was alarmed as he was now unarmed and without any defensive magic, but still the Knight Wolf refused to surrender. He forced back the twinge of fear he felt as he resumed the fight against Fightoe and Fifty Below. Koragg would not lose to such honorless traitors such as them. Not when the Master's life might also be at stake.

"This isn't over!" roared Koragg.

"Oh, yes, it _is!_ "

Before Koragg had a chance to react, Fifty Below blasted Koragg with his blizzard attack and Fightoe used the full attack power of his staff. Their combined dark magic not only blasted Koragg sky high and caused him to land painfully onto the hard ground below, it left Koragg's armor a smoking, cracked mess. The Knight Wolf was also badly injured with a number of broken bones, lacerations and abrasions and Koragg could barely move let alone fight. Without immediate help, Koragg would die before morning's first light.

"You vile, wretched _traitors!_ " groaned Koragg. Every molecule of his body seemed to be screaming in intense pain. "When I get my hands on you—!"

"You'll what?" sneered Fightoe, as he kicked Koragg hard in the ribs. "You've been beaten! Admit it and accept it, like the pathetic waste you are!"

"See where honor gets you, Koragg? The Master will be next!" cackled Fifty Below.

 _The Master?!_ Koragg could not allow that to happen! "No!"

Koragg attempted to stand and stop the two Barbarian Beasts from walking away, but the pain in his body prevented him from doing so. What on earth was he supposed to do now? The Master did not yet possess the strength to help Koragg and the Knight Wolf had no allies in the Underworld that he could trust, let alone any who would come help him. The situation seemed completely hopeless and for what seemed like a time, Koragg did not move.

Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, a strange creature that seemed oddly familiar to Koragg came into view. He hesitantly approached Koragg's unmoving body, clearly thinking that Koragg was destroyed.

"Uh…hi. I'm Phineas. The one and only troblin," he said. "I, uh, saw the fight. I got to say, tough luck. I thought you might beat them. I thought you had them there for a second. Well, a split second, really." The troblin awkwardly rubbed its hands together for a moment. "Well, I guess I should say a few words. Koragg was an evil, cunning warrior and wizard with nice boots. He fought with honor and a nice helmet. Not even those vile hooligans can take that away! Oh, and he also had a _really_ nice sword and was an opponent worthy of the Rangers."

Having finished his speech, Phineas moved towards Koragg's sword as if to take it, but then Koragg's brief nap gave him enough strength to stand and grab the troblin's hand.

"Hands off!" said Koragg, harshly.

Phineas shrieked like a little girl as he quickly stepped back, startled that Koragg was not dead and he was also unwilling to risk the Knight Wolf's terrible wrath.

But Koragg did not attempt to harm the troblin at all. Instead, whatever strength Koragg's brief nap gave him vanished and he fell to his knees while clutching his sword.

"Help me," begged Koragg. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes and Koragg was finding it hard not to pass out again. If he'd had his magic, he would've summoned a dark seal and healed himself in the Underworld. But as Koragg was powerless, he had no other recourse but to ask for help from the troblin. Koragg took no pleasure in it, but even a warrior of honor had to sometimes make sacrifices for the sake of survival. "Help. Help me… _please_."

Phinease looked as though he might regret granting Koragg's request but the troblin's conscience won out and he slung Koragg's arm over his shoulder.

"Hang on there, big guy. I'll have you fixed up in no time."

XXX

At daybreak the next morning, hours before any store in Briarwood even considered opening, the Rangers were awoken from their beds as the crystal ball went off with a very loud, very ominous warning about Fightoe and Fifty Below, who were waiting for the Rangers in the train yard. With some reluctance and an eagerness to get the battle over with so they get a little more sleep and get ready for the Rock Porium party, everyone morphed and headed out on their Mystic Racers.

"Glad you could make it, Rangers!" said Fightoe. He then proceeded to blast them all with his staff.

Miraculously, Daggeron managed to dodge the blow as he leapt into the air and then he thrust out the lamp. " _Laser Lamp!_ "

A powerful burst of sunfire magic emerged from the lamp but Fifty Below caught it and absorbed it harmlessly before it had a chance to do any damage.

"Nice try, Rangers! But now that I'm here, you will be defeated and destroyed, just like Koragg was!" said Fifty Below, smugly.

" _What?!_ " exclaimed Natalia, shocked. Koragg? Destroyed? It couldn't be true! For reasons that she could not explain, even to herself, Natalia found grief-stricken at the thought of Koragg's destruction. But surely, the Knight Wolf couldn't be destroyed! It had to be a lie. "I don't believe a word you say, you monster! And I don't care who you are or how powerful you are! We won't let you win!"

"Oh, really? You think so, Red Witch? Then let me show you how wrong you are!" Fifty Below then sent forth a powerful blizzard attack that froze everyone into a glacier. "Ha! Too easy! Huh?"

A surprise came Fifty Below's way when the glacier suddenly became boiling hot and melted in a great explosion, courtesy of Natalia's phoenix fire, which had managed to protect not only herself but also her teammates.

"WHAT?! But that's impossible!" roared Fifty Below, shocked.

Natalia's eyes gleamed beneath her helmet as she drew herself. "Impossible is my middle name. And now, I'm going to show what happens when you mess with me and my friends! _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!_ "

There was a great burst of light and Natalia's body was engulfed in great fire that took the form of a phoenix and then she blasted both Fightoe and Fifty Below with all her might just as the two Barbarian Beasts summoned forth their own dark powers. The magics collided and caused a great explosion complete with a mushroom shaped cloud.

When the smoke faded, Fightoe was barely standing, Fifty Below was badly injured but still ready to fight and Natalia was lying flat on her back, out cold and de-morphed while sporting a bruised lump on her forehead the size of a goose egg.

"Natalia!" cried Mason, distraught.

This was very, _very_ bad. Of the five chosen Mystic Rangers, Natalia was their strongest and most powerful teammate. If she was taken down by the Barbarian Beasts, then what hope did they have of beating the brutes?

With the Red Ranger out of commission, Daggeron took command. "Nehir, get Natalia to safety! Vida, Chip, attack!"

While Mason took Natalia away and cast a protective shield spell around her unconscious body, Vida and Chip both stepped up and attacked, combining their wind and lightning spells. But Fifty Below was prepared and just bounced the spells back on their casters. The same thing happened when Xander and Mason teamed up.

Fifty Below then blasted them all with dark magic and then healed Fightoe of his own wounds, making the situation even worse than before. Still, Daggeron refused to surrender and he tried to encourage the others to do the same.

"Come on, get up, guys!" said Daggeron.

But no one except for Mason did.

"Daggeron, do something!" begged Xander. "We're exhausted!"

"We can't fight anymore!" said Chip, as he winced in pain. "Use Jenji! _Please!_ "

Daggeron hesitated for a brief moment before shaking his head. "No! We can beat him if we work together! So, get up!"

"Guys, come on. We can do it!" begged Mason.

At this point, Vida was fed up and decided to take matters into her own hands. "If you won't end this, I'll do it myself!" Before anyone could stop her, the Pink Ranger swiped Daggeron's lamp and aimed it at the Barbarian Beasts. " _Jenji's Shining Attack!_ "

"Vida, _no!_ " yelled Mason. "Wait!"

But Mason's warning came too late. As soon as Jenji was fired out of the lamp, Fightoe used his staff to capture Jenji's essence and then two of them vanished beneath a dark seal.

Immediately, both Mason and Daggeron turned on Vida, appalled and outraged by her actions.

" _VIDA MARIPOSA ROCCA!_ " yelled Mason, as he powered down. "You disobeyed a direct order and now Jenji's been captured! What the HECK were you _thinking?!_ "

"I—!" Vida winced at the harsh, angry looks she was getting from the two men.

Daggeron looked equally if not more furious. "Vida, I have never been so disappointed in you. Be thankful that we have to return to Rootcore now, because when there's time, we're going to have a very long discussion about this, I promise you."

Vida gulped nervously.

XXX

When Natalia came to some hours later, she found herself in her bedroom at Rootcore, fully healed thanks to Udonna's care and she was also surrounded by the others, who looked both worried and relieved at the sight of her.

Mason sighed in relief as she sat up. "I'm glad you're up. I was so worried. How do you feel?"

"Good, I guess. Considering," said Natalia, slowly. The looks on everyone's faces worried her. She had been knocked out and injured, yes. But it shouldn't have garnered the level of guilt and worry that seemed to reverberate throughout the room. "What's happened?"

For a moment, nobody answered and then Chip broke the silence. "Jenji's been captured."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Natalia, alarmed. Jenji had been captured? How was that even possible? "How did that happened?"

Xander quickly recapped what had occurred after Natalia had been knocked out and the more he spoke, the angrier Natalia became.

"So, let me get this straight. Those two freaks gained the upper hand for a bit and instead of finding an alternative way to win and fighting it through like we _always do_ , Vida disobeyed a direct order and stole Jenji's lamp and now Jenji's at the mercy of Imperious?" said Natalia, her tone dangerously calm. "Guys!"

"It was a bad situation!" said Vida, defensively. "You were knocked out. There was nothing else we could do!"

This did not appease Natalia's mood as her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see. So, now unless Jenji and I fight, there's no chance of winning, so you three just quit? Fantastic, guys. Just fantastic! Glad to see that all that training and hard work's been for nothing!"

"Hey! Don't get all high and mighty on us, Flamebrain. You were out cold. You didn't see what happened!" snapped Xander. "There was no other choice!"

"There's _always_ a choice! Or at least, there used to be! Only, we probably won't _have_ choices now that Jenji's been captured! You have no _idea_ how bad this is, do you?" said Natalia, her tone as hard a flint. How were they not grasping the seriousness of the situation? "Jenji's magic may have its rules and limitations, but as soon Imperious makes a wish that's allowed by the genie contract, there's no telling what he'll do. You shouldn't have made Daggeron use Jenji in the first place!"

Imperious may not have been able to wish for their demises, but there were fates worse than death. Fates that Imperious would only be too happy to unleash upon not only the Rangers, but also the rest of the city if not the entire world. And thanks to her friends' incompetence and laziness, Imperious was finally going to have his wish granted, literally.

Inwardly, Natalia was pleased when she noticed the looks of shame and guilt on some of her friends faces. Perhaps now she'd finally gotten through to them. She could only hope.

"What do we do, now?" asked Xander.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we _can_ do. We have no way of getting to the Underworld to rescue Jenji as Lee-Lee can't take us there herself without blowing her cover and there's no spell to transport us. All we can do is pray that maybe, just _maybe_ Lee-Lee will be able to do something before Imperious acts. And the gods help us all if she can't," said Natalia, coldly, as she took out her phone and furiously texted Lee-Lee with an update on their current situation.

Suddenly, everyone's alarms went off. They had one hour to get dressed and groomed for the day before the party at the Rock Porium.

"We should get ready for the day and head to work. Toby's waiting for us," said Mason.

Everyone nodded in agreement and then they went their separate ways to prepare for the day. But nobody felt much like partying, not after what had just happened. Could the day get any worse?

XXX

Apparently, it could.

Upon returning to the Underworld, Fightoe had trapped Jenji in a tall black oil lamp and gave said lamp to Imperious, who was nearly bursting with excitement over this success.

"With our recent success over the Mystic Rangers, I have fulfilled my plan!" said Imperious, as he placed the lamp beside him on the throne. "We have acquired one of their most potent weapons! My new generals, Fightoe and Fifty Below, have succeeded!"

While the crowd of Hidiacs, Styxoids and other Underworld monsters cheered at their success, Lee-Lee quietly snuck behind the throne and attempted to either rub it and make her Jenji's master or take it before Imperious could make his wish, only to fail when Imperious snatched it back up and furiously rubbed it.

Jenji emerged from the lamp in a swirl of white smoke. "I am the great genie Jenji. I grant you one wish," he said, weakly. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head as he realized what was going to happen. "Oh, I'm going to regret this."

"But _I_ won't! I wish there were never Mystic Power Rangers!"

Jenji cringed and his heart ached with terrible guilt and regret as he snapped his fingers. "Your wish is my command."

Oh, by the gods, what had he _done?_

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Briarwood, Natalia and the others were all gussied up for the Rock Porium party and were making their way to the store.

They had just emerged from the tree outside of the store when suddenly, there was a powerful gust of wind that chilled everyone to the bone.

Natalia's heart skipped a beat as the skies darkened and world itself became bleached of its color like a black-and-white movie and then the city no longer resembled what it once did. Then Natalia inhaled sharply and fell to her knees as her morpher disappeared and the strength she'd been enjoying for months left her as quickly as it had come when she'd first faced Koragg.

 _No, no. Oh, please, no! Not this again!_

Natalia looked to her teammates and realized from the looks on their faces that they knew as well as she did what had just happened. Their powers were gone or diminished and the world now belonged to the Master's forces. Imperious' dark wish had been granted.

What were they supposed to do now?

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Dark Wish Part Two

**Dark Wish Part Two**

This was bad.

This was very, _very_ bad.

The entire world was not only covered in a shroud of perpetual darkness and black-and-white coloring, but the city was in ruins and there were a number of Hidiacs, Styxoids and others of the Master's forces crawling all over every inch of the city. Briarwood's citizens looked to be enslaved by the dark forces and were clearly miserable, judging by the tearful looks on their faces and the threadbare rags that they wore.

Toby slowly crawled into view, pushing a broken shopping cart filled to the brim with what looked like complete junk. When he saw the Rangers, his face lit up.

"Guys, you're okay. Where have you been? I was so worried about you," said Toby. "I thought that…" Toby's voice trailed off and he frowned as he looked at Natalia. "Who's the girl with the ponytail? I've never seen her before."

Natalia's blood ran cold at this admission and everyone else looked confused as well as worried.

"Toby, quit playing around. You _know_ who this is. This is Natalia. You hired her when she first got into town, remember?" said Vida, worriedly.

But Toby wasn't playing around. He looked genuinely confused. "Hired her? What're you talking about? I think I'd remember if I ever hired a girl with a Jimi Hendrex bracelet. Besides, when could I have hired her when the store's been closed for months? Didn't even make it to the one year anniversary like I hoped."

This did not sit well with the Rangers. Natalia had been wiped clean from Toby's memory and the Rock Porium had never celebrated its special party. What else had happened?

"Toby, can you tell us what happened to the city?" asked Mason.

Toby's confusion increased. "Tell you? You mean, you don't remember? How could you forget how the world went to Hades five and half months ago? The darkness rose up from the depths and took over, destroying everything in its path. Everything good is gone. Color, laughter, happiness…even music is banned."

" _Music_ is banned?" said Chip, shocked.

How could something as harmless and innocent as music be banned?

Toby nodded as he retrieved an old Hitclip from his shopping car and placed the earbud into his ear, closing his eyes in contentment as he listened to the melody.

"Five and a half months ago, mankind lost everything but I still have hope when I hear even the tiniest bit of music," said Toby, as happy tears slid down his cheeks. "At least this way, Imperious can win, not really. Not as long as I have hope."

 _Five and a half months ago? Why does that seem familiar?_ Natalia thought long and hard and then it came to her. She knew why that date was so important. Five and a half months ago was when everyone's world had changed in every way possible.

She gestured for everyone to join her under the tree for a private word.  
"Guys, I think I know what Imperious did. Five and a half months ago was when I came to Briarwood. Remember?" said Natalia.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Xander, confused.

Natalia glared at Xander. " _So,_ when I came to Briarwood, I was on my way to City Hall to check their records. I planned to make it a quick stop but I was delayed because the earthquake wrecked my bike and then I helped that old man who was Udonna in disguise. What if…what if Imperious wished that none of that ever happened? Because no one offered to help that old man until _I_ did, and if I didn't do that…if I just ran straight through town without stopping and none of you followed my example to help—"

"Then we never became the Mystic Rangers," finished Mason, horrified. "And without the Mystic Rangers, the world was easy pickings for the Master's forces. Gads, what have we _done?_ "

" _We_ didn't do anything," insisted Vida. "This is all on Imperious. And here's what I don't get, if Imperious wished that we never became Rangers, then why we remember the other timeline?"

"Well, it's standard narcissist villain M.O.," replied Chip. "There's no fun in making your enemies suffer if they don't even remember it."

"He's probably right. I mean, I don't think we've even met a bigger narcissist than Imperious," said Xander. "But that doesn't matter right now. We need to Ranger up."

"We _can't_ , genius! In case you haven't noticed, our morphers are gone!" said Natalia, in agitation. It seemed in this timeline, Natalia's magic wasn't the only thing she had trouble controlling. "And I'm guessing Mason's powers have greatly depleted since in this world, we haven't trained. Am I right?"

Everyone checked and found that Natalia was indeed corrected. Their morphers had vanished as though they had never existed, which technically, they hadn't. Which meant that Chip, Vida and Xander were essentially powerless. When Mason tested his water magic, he found that it was indeed as Natalia had said, his powers weren't what they were prior to the dark wish's granting.

"What about _your_ magic? Can you still use it?" asked Vida.

Natalia tried and while she was successful in conjuring a flame in the palm of her hand, she had a hard time making it recede, which confirmed her suspicions.

"Dang it," she muttered. "It's just like before. I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what, exactly?" asked Xander, confused.

Natalia looked grim, if not distraught. "I've always had my fire magic, but until I became a Ranger, I had a _horrible_ time controlling my powers. I caused a _lot_ of fires, especially when I was angry or scared. And most of the time, I couldn't get the fire to come or do what I want even when I wanted it to," said Natalia, grimly.

"Crap," muttered Xander. "Okay, but what about your necklace? Clare said it had untold power. Couldn't you use it to undo all this?"

"If I knew what triggered it, yes. But I _don't_ , so I _can't_ ," said Natalia, regretfully. She'd had her necklace for as long as she could remember and twice she'd used its awesome power in battle, but Natalia had no idea how to use it. The magic came when it wanted. Until Natalia knew how to invoke it herself, she had no way of using it.

"Okay, we need to get to Rootcore. Maybe Udonna and Clare remember the other timeline and can help us," suggested Mason.

Everyone nodded in agreement and tried to use the tree shortcut to get to Rootcore, only to find that it didn't work, which did not bode well.

XXX

Back in the Underworld, everyone was exceptionally happy that the granting of the wish had worked above and beyond what any of them could have ever dreamed. Imperious was especially pleased at the turn of events.

"My genius plan has worked perfectly!" said Imperious, gleefully. "We now have a world where those wretched Mystic Rangers never existed! Erased from everyone's memories except for their own! I want them to _always_ know what they lost! Oh, is it not simply perfect, Necrolai?"

Necrolai eagerly nodded. "It's wonderful, my lord. But I can't help but wish we could have gotten our hands on the Mystic Crystal. It would've been the icing on the cake!"

Despite having wished the Rangers out of existence, the dark forces had not managed to find the Mystic Crystal and use its power to suit their own evil purposes. Which was a blessing for those who fought against the darkness.

Imperious nodded in agreement. "You do have a fair point, Necrolai. I would have loved to have gotten my hands on that crystal, but we must take the good with the bad, so to speak. Rest assured, we _will_ find it and destroy the princess in the process, but until that day comes, we will enjoy our good fortune. For we have _won!_ "

Everyone cheered at this. Everyone that is, except for Lee-Lee.

Lee-Lee was the only one not celebrating. She couldn't believe what had happened. The darkness had won and Necrolai had everything she'd ever wanted and more. But at what cost? Innocent lives had been destroyed, her friends were at evil's mercy, Phineas didn't remember their relationship which left Lee-Lee heartbroken and the life she had envisioned for herself was gone. If this was what it was like when evil had its greatest victory, then Lee-Lee was more certain than ever that she wanted no part of it and nor could she bear to let it continue for another minute.

Imperious had left the black lamp unguarded by the throne. It would be so easy to grab it, rub it and have Jenji reverse the dark wish. She was just about to do this when suddenly…

"Stop right there! What're you doing to the lamp, child?" demanded Imperious, making Lee-Lee jump a foot.

"Nothing, my lord!" said Lee-Lee, quickly as she pulled her hand back. She put on her best innocent look and silently prayed she wasn't about to be punished. "Just admiring the genie's prison. You have exquisite taste in pottery, my lord. It's simply divine."

Much to Lee-Lee's relief, Imperious not only believed her, but he accepted her compliment. "I _do,_ don't I? Well, I can't fault you for having such taste, my dear. But all the same, you'll understand if I have extra guards and protection spells posted around the lamp for its protection."

Lee-Lee's heart sank as she helplessly watched Imperious take the lamp away and put it under his protection. Guards, she could've handled. But protection spells? Lee-Lee was out of her league there. There was nothing more she could do. Nothing except for praying for a miracle.

XXX

The long walk to Rootcore was a dismal one to say the least.

It was far too quiet. There wasn't anyone in the Mystic Force to be found, not of magical or human blood and nor was there even an animal going about its business in the forest. Everything was either gone or destroyed beyond repair. And when they finally reached Rootcore, a horrific sight awaited them. Rootcore was destroyed and the remains of Xenotome sat at the mouth of what was once the entrance. What's more, there was a grave marker at the foot of what had once been Clare's favorite tree and it was marked with an engraving of her favorite flower.

"No…" murmured Natalia, horrified.

"What happened here?" murmured Mason, as he picked up the remains of the Xenotome.

"Whose grave is that?" asked Xander, worriedly.

Before anyone could answer, an angry but familiar shout frightened them.

" _Shoo!_ Get away from there!"

Everyone turned around to see Udonna standing behind them. But she was not the wise and kind White Sorceress Queen that they knew. Udonna's hair was lank and unkempt, her face smudge from cinders and dirt, her clothes were filthy rags and there was a hardened if not crazy look in her eyes as she swung her broken broom at them.

"My home! Get away from there! Shoo!" she screeched.

Mason quickly stepped forward and tried to defuse the situation. "Udonna, calm down, it's me! It's Nehir! Your godson. Remember?"

Upon hearing Mason's birth name, Udonna's narrowed as she slowly lowered her broom. "Nehir? If you're him, prove it. What did I tell you before you left?"

"You told me it was okay to be scared, but I had nothing to fear because I had it within me to be as brave as my parents and everything was going to be okay as long as I stood beside my father and Aurora," said Mason, promptly. "You hugged me and promised everything was going to be okay. And I promised that I'd do my best to be brave and protect Aurora."

Natalia's brow wrinkled. Again with Aurora. What was it about that name that bothered her so much? Why wouldn't it leave her alone?

For a moment, Udonna didn't react and then her eyes filled up with tears as she hesitantly reached out and touched Mason's face.

"It is you," she whispered, as she then embraced Mason. "Nehir, oh Nehir. Thanks the heavens you're here. I thought you were dead. But where on earth have you been all these years? Where're Daggeron and Aurora?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have time for," said Mason, regretfully. "Auntie Snow, please, we need your help. What happened to Rootcore? Where's Clare?"

Udonna's eyes welled up with tears again and her shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs. "Clare is dead. When the darkness came, the prophesied five did not. I waited, but they never came. And when the darkness consumed the light magic, they destroyed Rootcore and they took Clare and forced her to raise the Underworld's gates. It killed her. My niece is _gone_."

Mason, Natalia, Vida and Chip were distraught to hear this, but Xander took the news of his girlfriend's death the hardest. A horrific choked sob escaped Xander's throat as he collapsed to his knees, unable to breathe as tears made their ways down his cheeks.

"No, no, this can't be true!" sobbed Xander, as he buried his face in his hands. "Clare…oh, gods, Clare, no! Not her!"

As the others knelt down to offer comfort, Udonna looked puzzled at Xander's reaction.

"Why does this man grieve for Clare?" she asked, softly. "He didn't know her."

"He did and he didn't. It's hard to explain," said Mason, hastily. Now wasn't the time to explain that in another timeline, Clare lived and was in a serious relationship with Xander. "Auntie Snow, please, I know this is hard, but is there anything you can do to help us reverse this?"

Udonna tearfully shook her head. "Don't you understand? I have no powers, no light magic of any kind. I'm as helpless as any human. I can't help you."

Mason's face fell. Udonna had been their last hope of undoing the dark wish. If they didn't even have her help, then what chance did they have of beating this?

"Please, leave me. I wish to be alone with my niece for a while," said Udonna, sadly, as she moved to kneel at Clare's grave.

Out of respect for their former mentor, the Rangers left Udonna alone to mourn while they roamed the forest as there was little else to do.

"Let's see, we've lost Jenji, we're no longer Mystic Rangers, our magic's pretty much gone—in fact, there's no longer _any_ good magic and the world's ruled by dark forces. This is officially the worst day of my life," said Chip, miserably. "I mean, if we could use Natalia's necklace, maybe we could undo all this, but since we can't—"

"Just because I can't use my necklace doesn't mean it's all hopeless," interrupted Natalia, who'd stopped walking.

"I know that look on your face. That's your plan face. Do you have a plan?" asked Chip, hopefully.

"Maybe. It's possible, but I think I may know who to go to for help," said Natalia, hesitantly. She was horribly understating it, but the truth is, her idea was _beyond_ insane and an _extreme_ longshot. She was loathe to even consider it, but there was no choice in the matter. What other options did they have at this point? None. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Natalia did not wait for a reply as she disappeared behind a big oak tree. A few minutes later, she emerged, looking pale and shaken as though she'd been in a great deal of pain but she also seemed no less determined to continue on.

"Okay, we need to head to the clearing. Our help will meet us there. Don't ask, just go," she said, briskly. "Go!"

No one dared to disobey or even argue as they raced to the clearing. When they arrived, Koragg descended from out of nowhere.

"I have come as you asked, Red Witch," said Koragg, as he plunged his sword into the ground, marking a truce between them.

"As _Natalia_ asked?" said Vida, startled. "Wait a second, Natalia, you _didn't_ —"

Natalia nodded. "I did. This is our help."

" _Koragg?!_ " exclaimed Xander, sounding both horrified and incredulous. " _He's_ your plan? Work with the guy who's been trying to trash the city and kill you for months? Are you completely insane?!"

"Do you think I _like_ this?" hissed Natalia. Consorting with Koragg was the _last_ thing Natalia wanted to do, considering their history and their shared hatred of each other. But desperate times called for desperate measures. And in times like this, the enemy of her enemy was her temporary ally. Not to mention, they were lucky she'd been able to even trigger the mind link spell let alone actually persuade Koragg to help them. Her magic was worse off than she'd first thought, which limited their options. "No! I don't! But in case you haven't noticed, I can't control my powers, Mason's powers have been depleted, you lot have no magic, the world has gone to Hades and we have no idea how to reverse this, much less the means to do it! We need help and Koragg may be our only hope."

"The Red Witch is correct," said Koragg, gruffly. "I have no desire to ally myself with the likes of you, but if we are to reverse this madness, then we need to talk and work together."

Oddly enough, when Chip and Xander didn't move from their defensive stances, Vida was the first one to try and defuse the situation instead of Mason.

"Guys, they're right. Look, I love a fight as much as the next person but we're at the end of our rope here. We need help. So, let's just here what he has to say," said Vida.

It took a moment but soon enough, Chip and Xander agreed and loosened up a bit.

"We'll talk," said Natalia. As a gesture of goodwill between them, even if it was temporary, Natalia withdrew Koragg's sword from the ground and held it out for the Knight Wolf to take. "What do you want to know? Do you remember the other timeline?"

"Yes, I do. But unlike you, I remember this world's timeline as well. But I don't know what triggered the change," said Koragg. "You must tell me what you know of this."

"What we know is that after our genie got captured by that stupid bulldog and the yeti, the world went to Hades. We think it's because Imperious made a dark wish," explained Vida. "We think he wished that we were never the Rangers. Is that right?"

Koragg nodded in agreement. "You're correct. For as I remember in this timeline, I never quarreled with any of you. Not even the Red Witch."

Well, that confirmed one of their suspicions but it still left some questions unanswered.

"What about those two Barbarian Beasts?" asked Mason. "Fightoe and Fifty Below?"

Koragg growled and he gripped his sword tightly at the mention of their names. "Fightoe and Fifty Below. They work for Imperious and they are as much my enemies as they are yours. I will gladly help you destroy them."

While Natalia wasn't surprised, the others couldn't have been more shocked to hear those words come out of Koragg's mouth. Since when did Koragg have enemies within the Underworld? He'd been working for the darkness since the beginning!

" _Excuse me?_ Am I missing something?" exclaimed Chip. "You and that backstabbing traitor have been trying to turn us to vapor for _months_ and now you're saying that you don't like the new guys because _they_ got rid of us?"

Koragg growled again as he shook his head. "Not because they _did_ it, but because of _how_ they did. They acted without honor and they tried to destroy _me!_ But most of all, those two are planning to overthrow and destroy the Master! Fightoe and Fifty Below _cannot_ be allowed to live after what they've done. They must pay dearly for their treason!"

Koragg's explanation did not please some of the Rangers. Xander, most of all, who scoffed and shook his head at the Knight Wolf.

"So, you _want_ darkness to rule the world, but not if it's not done nicely. And we're supposed to work with you? Give me a break!"

It was the wrong thing to say as Koragg pushed the others aside, grabbed Xander by the scruff of his emerald green shirt.

" _Niceness_ has no meaning in my life, Green Ranger. _Honor_ is all that truly matters!" snarled Koragg. "Without honor, victory is meaningless! It is the cornerstone of every warrior's being and the one thing that _no one_ can ever take away from you!"

At that moment, Natalia interfered before Koragg lost his temper and punched Xander's lights out. "Koragg, stop it. He's got the message, let him go and I'll sweeten our bargain."

Koragg growled once more as he released Xander and then turned his head to Natalia. "What do you propose, Red Witch?"

Natalia took a deep breath. She needed to be a little calmer because her bargain, while probably their best shot at victory, was still mad beyond reason.

"I don't know why and frankly, I don't care. But I _know_ that the only reason you're not duking it out with those two is because that stupid hag has your magic. Correct?" When Koragg nodded, Natalia continued. "But I know you, Koragg. I know you always have an ace up your sleeve so that you're never completely helpless. And I'm betting that ace is our only way out of this mess so that we can have our world back and you can have what you want most. So, here's my proposal: you help us reverse the wish and we'll get your magic back and you can get your revenge on Fightoe and Fifty Below. Deal?"

Natalia held out her hand for Koragg to shake and the Knight Wolf accepted. "Deal. Follow me."

And with that, the Rangers followed Koragg on a trek through the forest.

"So, what exactly is your plan, Koragg?" asked Natalia.

"The plan is simple but dangerous. You five must go to the Tribunal of Magic and ask them to reverse the wish," said Koragg.

"Who're the Tribunal?" asked Vida.

"Legend has it that King Leanbow's ancestor, the Mystic Mother, who is the creator of magic as well as its ultimate sovereign, chose three different practitioners of great power to act as keepers of mystical knowledge, guardians and watchers of the world. They're neither good nor evil, they just are. They take action only when all three of them agree. They're immortal and their power is second only to the Mystic Mother and the Mystic Crystal," explained Mason. "They reside in another dimension. Many have gone off to ask for their help, but few have ever returned as the pathway there is extremely dangerous."

"The Blue Wizard speaks true," said Koragg.

"But if Necrolai has your magic, how're you going to transport us the Tribunal's dimension?" asked Mason, confused.

" _I'm_ not. _He_ is." Koragg stopped walking and pointed to their method of transportation, which turned out to be Fire Heart.

For a moment, everyone was excited at the prospect of riding to another dimension on Fire Heart's back and stepped forward, but then Fire Heart, who didn't know them in this world, reacted with hostility. He blew blue fire at them, which Natalia had to absorb to prevent her teammates from being barbequed. While Natalia had lost her control over her fire magic, she had not lost her immunity to fire itself, which was quite lucky.

"Ah, man. He doesn't remember us. We raised him from an egg," said Vida, sadly.

"Not in this timeline, you didn't. In this world, _I_ found him and raised him. He's _my_ dragon," said Koragg, gruffly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle that had been made to look like a dragon and blew three notes, causing Fire Heart to kneel down and bow his head in submission. "Fire Heart will take you to the Tribunal's dimension now. Go swiftly and with honor, but be warned: Imperious will be prepared for this, so the skies will not be left unprotected. And when you reach your destination, Fire Heart will return to me."

"We understand," said Natalia, as the others nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

 _Two words I never thought I'd ever say to Koragg of all people. Gads, what's happening to me?_

With nothing further to be said, Natalia and the other Rangers climbed onto Fire Heart's back and then held on tightly as the dragon to the skies. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

XXX

On any other day, Natalia would've leapt at the chance to fly on Fire Heart's back like a dragon rider in _How to Train Your Dragon_ , but not today. Today, she couldn't enjoy the feel of the wind against her face or the view that was fantastic in spite of the darkness as she was tense with apprehension and she was looking everywhere in search of whatever guards or booby-traps awaited them in skies as well as the portal that would take them to the Tribunal's dimension. While they had Fire Heart for protection along with Natalia's two emergency grenades and her hunting knife, for the most part, they were sitting ducks if they were attacked, which Natalia did not like in the least.

"This is _amazing!_ " cheered Chip. "You guys have to admit, this is one exciting adventure. Not knowing where we're going, not knowing if or when we're going to get there or if we'll even come back! It's so exciting!"

Natalia bit back a groan. _Oh, yeah, real exciting!_ It took all of Natalia's restraint not to snap at Chip. She knew he was just trying to help but he wasn't actually doing any good. Heck, if he, Xander and Vida hadn't gotten so lazy and kept taking the easy way out, none of this would've have even been happening in the first place! Why hadn't they listened to everyone's warnings? Had Natalia not been clear enough when she kept trying to get them to fight things out like they were supposed to? Was all this actually on Natalia's hands as leader for failing to get her team to work as they were meant to?

Suddenly, an all too familiar cackle hit their ears and they were nearly knocked out of the sky by not one but three dark magic blasts and then the culprit, Necrolai, came into view.

"Going somewhere?" taunted Necrolai. "I don't think so!"

"Fire Heart, evasive maneuvers! Lia, I hope you got something up your sleeve," said Mason.

Natalia nodded and kept her eyes on the Vampire Queen as Fire Heart then performed a series of impressive aerodynamics to evade Necrolai's attacks as the old hag chased them all over creation and then some. When the opportune moment arrived, Natalia pulled the pin from one of her grenades and tossed it straight at Necrolai.

"Surprise, hag!"

Necrolai screeched as the grenade exploded in her face and nearly knocked her clean out of the sky. The grenade explosion left Necrolai dazed enough that she was unable to defend herself from Fire Heart who quickly hit Necrolai with his diamond-hard wings before blasting her with blue and white fire. The two attacks not only severely injured Necrolai but they also caused her to be knocked out of the sky and she fell like a stone straight to the ground down below.

"That was way too close," said Natalia, as she sighed in relief.

Everyone murmured in agreement. If it hadn't been for Mason's quick thinking, the situation could have ended horribly.

Although the skies were now clear and the rest of their flight seemed to be smooth, Natalia was still anxious about what lay ahead of them. _One grenade and my knife and magic we can hardly use is all we have left to defend ourselves once we're in the Tribunal's dimension. Will it be enough or are we headed straight for our deaths?_

Suddenly, the skies darkened even more as an unexpected storm unlike any other came into view.

"Mason, is that it?" yelled Natalia, to be heard over the thunder.

"I'd say so," said Mason. "Everyone, hang on!"

Fire Heart blew fire at the lightning storm, causing it to transform into a sparking green portal. Everyone then clung onto each other for dear life as Fire Heart flew straight into the portal, not knowing what to expect.

XXX

Although the flight _to_ the portal hadn't been too horrible in consideration, the journey _through_ the portal was far from enjoyable as not only was visibility all but nonexistent but the seemingly endless turbulence made the flight seem like the roller-coaster ride from Hades. By the time they reached the end of it, everyone was sick to their stomachs and nearly puked as soon as they climbed off Fire Heart's back and their feet touched solid ground.

"Ugh…" Natalia clutched her stomach and willed herself not to vomit as she tried to catch her breath. How was she even this queasy when she hadn't even eaten that day, she didn't know. "Let's _never_ do that again. All in favor, say 'aye.'"

"Aye!" said everyone in unison.

After a few moments, everyone's stomachs settled and once the Rangers appeared to be okay, health-wise, Fire Heart took off without looking back.

"There goes our ride home," said Xander, disappointedly.

"Forget about finding a ride back. How're we supposed to find our way through _this?_ " asked Vida, gesturing to their surroundings.

The dimension the Rangers resembled a seemingly endless muted colored desert with a sun blocked by an overcast sky. There were no shadows, plants or animals, nor landmarks to tell them which way to go or any living soul ask for directions.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," said Chip, nervously. "I mean, I know I said this was an exciting adventure and all, but I kind of wish we'd stayed in Briarwood now."

"Unfortunately, we can't go back now that Fire Heart's gone. We _have_ to go forward," said Natalia. She was as reluctant to cross the desert as her friends were as without proper navigation, a desert, magical or otherwise, was dangerous without proper survival supplies. But they'd come this far and they couldn't turn back now, literally. "Mason, you're the expert on this sort of thing. Do you have any ideas about which way to go?"

"Uh…" Mason rubbed his temples in consideration for a good long moment before snapping his fingers when an idea came to him. "I've got it. My dad said that the Tribunal favors the sun but they also like to test people with misdirection. Meaning in this world, left is right and right is left and the way ahead is the way behind, so we need to go…" Mason looked around and then pointed in the direction opposite of the shining sun. "That way."

Mason's logic sounded more confusing than _Alice in Wonderland_ but nobody said this aloud as they began walking in the direction Mason had pointed.

The walk through the desert was not at all fun for the Rangers. What little relief they felt from the heat of the desert ended when the sun emerged from the clouds, increasing the temperature even more, making everyone hot and miserable. Miraculously, Mason was able to use his water magic to filter out everyone's sweat and provide them with some liquid relief. Natalia offered the use of her jacket to anyone who wanted a bit of shade as her immunity to fire left her unaffected by the heat of the desert. The jacket was shared between the others in shifts of fifteen to twenty minutes. It wasn't much but it was all they could do to endure. If that wasn't enough, the hot wind blew the sand in every possible direction, stinging their eyes and burning their skin. The sand dunes kept shifting in size from the wind, which caused a lot of falls and tripping from the unpredictable changes. And finally, there were a number of heat mirages of water or other such relief that the Rangers craved, which caused a lot of unnecessary problems for the Rangers.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Rangers reached an area of the desert that was flat as a pancake with dead trees and large rocks and decided it was as good a place as any to take a rest.

"I know the Tribunal's all about misdirection and all that, but would it kill them put up a sign so that people know where the devil they're going?" complained Xander, as he wiped the salty sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It could say 'secret tribunal of magic, three miles ahead,'" said Vida, sarcastically.

"Well at least we would know if we were finally getting somewhere." Chip pointed out. "I mean, we've been at this for _hours_ and for all we know, we've been walking around in circles all day. There's got to be _something_ by now, right?"

As if in answer, a sword-carrying, masked zombie formed out of the sand, making everyone stand up and take a defensive stance.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Mason.

The zombie pointed his sword at them. "My name of no importance. You humans are. Which of you is the leader? I would speak with them."

Natalia's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward. "That would be me. What do you want?"

"It is not what _I_ want that is in question, human female. It is what _you_ want," he replied, as he sheathed his blade. "Why have you and your allies come here? This dimension is no place for the likes of you."

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you. But in this case, I can't. We seek the Tribunal of Magic," said Natalia, coolly. "Would I be correct in assuming that your presence means we're headed in right direction?"

The zombie looked intrigued as he nodded. "You are indeed correct, female. If you truly seek the Tribunal, then this is the right way. You are to be applauded for making it this far. Countless generations of powerful and foolish souls of your people before you have journeyed in seek of them. But none have made it to this middle ground in centuries. You may go onwards."

Middle ground. Meaning they were halfway to the Tribunal of Magic. Finally, they were getting somewhere! Natalia's friends cheered in relief that they were almost to their intended destination and one step closer to reversing the dark wish at last.

"Wait a second…" Mason hesitantly stepped forward. "I knew I recognized your markings. You're not just a zombie, you're a bargaining guard. Your kind never allows anyone to get past them without some kind of price, so what's yours?"

The zombie's eyes glinted. "Clever human. You're right. There _is_ a price to pay if you wish to continue onwards. If your leader consents, you will pay it or you will all die where you stand. Do you accept my terms, human female?"

As the last question was directed at Natalia, the Red Ranger's eyes narrowed with distrusted. "Nice try, but I don't enter into a deal without reading the fine print. Name your terms _then_ I'll consider them before I either accept or reject."

The zombie seemed pleased with Natalia's answer as he gestured to the sky, which was now growing dark with storm cloud as the sun began to vanish.

"When the rain falls, all those who have tried to reach the Tribunal of Magic and failed will arise from their graves. When they do, you must fight them and if you're still standing when the sun returns, your request to continue onwards will be granted. Those are my terms and I will not change them. Will you accept, human female?" demanded the zombie.

Natalia bit back a groan at thought of fighting the undead just to gain passage to the Tribunal, but nodded. "If that's the only way, fine. We accept your terms."

"Very well then." The zombie snapped his fingers and then sun disappeared entirely as scores of the undead rose from the desert floor and the rain began to fall. "Your time starts NOW!"

And with that, the Rangers launched into battle against the scores of zombies and skeletons. Natalia unsheathed her knife and used it to block the zombie leader's blows from his dagger that he'd drawn instead of his sword. She then kicked him and trapped his left arm beneath her right one before giving it a hard pull, disarming him, literally, before she grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic and threw him over her shoulder. Though sheer dumb luck, Vida managed to disarm two of the zombies and used their swords to pin at least half a dozen of them to a dead tree. She then produced to duck and match the punches and kicks that came at her from the other undead warriors and she retaliated with some impressive moves of her own that she'd learned from Daggeron. Though Vida received several lacerations and abrasions from the fight, the Pink Ranger did not quit.

Chip rolled onto the ground to avoid being stabbed and struck with the undead warrior's sticks and swords before performing a sweeping kick that knocked his opponents down. He then leapt up into the air and performed an impressive spinning kick on three of the undead warriors before punching the living daylights out of two more. Mason broke a branch off a nearby tree and swung it so hard that two of the undead warriors' heads went flying. He then plunged it straight into their hearts, briefly returning them to their sandy graves. Mason then proceeded to meet their blows with his own before punching them so hard that they saw stars. Xander, who'd been suppressing his grief and rage through the whole trip, unleashed it. He grabbed a slender, dead tree trunk that lay on the desert floor and used it like a baseball bat to beat the living daylights out of the zombies who came near him, crushing them into bone dust.

Finally, just as Natalia had the zombie leader pinned to the ground and prepared to make one last strike with her knife, when suddenly, the zombie yelled, "Stop! Enough! It is done!"

Natalia froze mid-stab as she realized that the battle had indeed stopped. Every single undead warrior had stopped fighting, for the rains had ceased and the sunlight had returned to the desert. The Rangers were still alive, still standing, in spite of the odds that had been stacked against them. They had fulfilled the bargaining guard's terms. They'd won.

Natalia moved away from the zombie and sheathed her knife as she watched him reassemble himself. He then gave the Rangers a respectful bow, as did the other undead warriors. "The sun has returned and you are still standing. You have won this day and more." The zombie then produced a key from out of nowhere and slipped into Natalia's hand. "Use it wisely, human female, for that which appears to be what you seek may not be all that it seems."

Before anyone could ask what the zombie meant, he disappeared into the sand.

Glad that the worst of their trip seemed to be over, Natalia and the other Rangers resumed their journey onwards.

Eventually, as the sun began to set, they reach two doors in the middle of the desert. One was white and the other was black.

"Okay, this is messed up. Two doors in the middle of nowhere _leading_ to nowhere? What's this all about?" asked Vida.

"Maybe it's another test," said Natalia. She took the key out of her pocket. "Let's see what's behind door number one."

Natalia plunged the key into the keyhole of the white door and swung it open. Behind the white door, they saw Briarwood and Rootcore restored to normal with color, music, laughter and light magic. Home, love, family and safety, everything that they'd sought to get back by the reversal of the dark wish and it was just a few steps ahead of them.

"I can't believe it. It's home!" said Xander, excitedly. "Let's go get it!"

"Yeah, I'm with you. Let's go," said Vida.

Before the Pink and Green Rangers could take a step forward, however, Chip came in between them and the door.

"Guys, wait a second. I know this is going to sound insane, but something isn't right here. Think about it, if this was a movie, what would you say this was?" asked Chip.

"Too easy," said Mason, nodding in agreement. It made perfect sense for there to be a good door and a bad door with neither one truly as it seemed. Classic misdirection trick. " _Way_ too easy. And remember the warning about the key. The bargaining guard said, ' _Use it wisely, for that which appears to be what you seek may not be all that it seems._ ' What if this is what he meant?"

"Meaning this isn't just a trap, it's a trick," finished Vida. "It's not what we want. We can't go through this door."

"Speak for yourself," said Xander. He gazed longingly at the white door's contents and a tear slid down his cheek as Clare came into view, looking radiant with her beautiful smile.

Natalia's heart ached in sympathy for the Green Ranger. She understood all too well what he was feeling as she had felt it herself on more than one occasion.

 _There's nothing I wouldn't give to have my adopted parents back in my life. If someone offered me a chance to have them back in the blink of an eye with no questions asked…would I be able to see the great price I'd have to pay and have the strength I needed to refuse it?_

"Xander, we can't. We came here to ask the Tribunal of Magic to reverse the wish. If we keep taking the easy way out, then we don't deserve the happiness we seek," said Natalia, gently.

Realizing that Natalia was right, Xander swallowed painfully as he furiously rubbed his tears away. "Close that door before I change my mind. Do it!"

Natalia didn't even hesitate to slam the door shut. When she did, the white door and the key turned to sand and disappeared, leaving them with but one option. The black door. When Natalia opened it, they found a swirling green vortex, which didn't look the least bit inviting. But as they had no other choice, the Rangers all took deep breaths and then stepped through one-by-one, not knowing what was next for them.

XXX

Surprisingly enough, the trip through the portal not only went smoothly but it felt calming, relaxing. Like floating in a swimming pool with nothing but your thoughts and the sounds of the crashing water to distract you. When the Rangers emerged from the portal, they found themselves not only cleaned of the mud they'd sustained during the zombie fight, but the coloring had returned and they were in a realm that was akin to paradise with a pleasantly cool temperature, blue skies, and green cliff side that overlooked a majestic blue ocean.

There was also a beautiful white stone pavilion with three sets of different colored carpeting, black, red and white marked with balancing scales. On those three sets of carpet stood three beings, the Tribunal of Magic, Dark, Neutral and Light. They were all faceless and wearing identical floor-length robes with sleeves that fell past their hands and different shaped headdresses.

"Holy crap, we made it," whispered Mason. He whispered so quietly, it was barely heard. And who could blame him? They were standing in the presence of three of the most powerful magical beings ever to exist and this moment was all they had to convince said beings to fulfill their request.

"You are to be congratulated, young warriors. For you are the first to make it this far in over three hundred years," said Light.

"But while your efforts are applauded, you must make haste to make your case. For we do not entertain guests for very long, even ones such as you," said Neutral, warningly.

Ever the charismatic one, Xander naturally stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Xander. And—"

"Enough! We know who you are and do not care about trivial matters such as names," said Dark, sharply. "Do not waste our time or you will be punished."

Taking the hint, Xander turned to Natalia. "Lia, maybe you should take lead on this."

"Yeah." Remembering her lessons about diplomacy and tact, Natalia respectfully knelt down and bowed her head before the Tribunal. "My lords and lady, we're here because the dark wizard Imperious stole our genie and used him to wish that Mystic Rangers never were, that we never became the warriors and magical practitioners that destiny foretold us to be. When that happened, the forces of darkness took over and destroyed our world. Having no other choice, we came here in hopes that you would reverse this dark wish."

"You speak with a respect and grace far beyond your years. This pleases us. Rise and tell us more," said Neutral.

Natalia did as she was commanded and rose to her feet. "What is it you want to know?"

"Why should we do as you ask?" asked Dark. "What have you to offer us?"

"We have very little, but what little we have is invaluable." Believing that Dark meant he wanted an item to bargain with, Natalia took off her necklace, her most valuable possession, and held it out. The gemstones alone were worth a fortune and the magical energy it possessed was of far greater value. Surely, it would be enough to appease the Tribunal. "This has great magical power. If you want it in exchange for reversing the wish, it's yours."

Natalia had no desire to part with her necklace, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And if the Tribunal was as Mason had said it was, then she knew it would be safe and protected in the possession of the Tribunal.

"A selfless as well as tempting offer," said Light, sounding impressed. "But one we must refuse. We are scholars, guardians and watchers. We do not accept bargaining chips. And even if we did, we could not accept such a treasure as the one you possess. For that is for you and for those of your bloodline to wield alone, young lady."

Natalia strove to conceal her confusion as she returned her necklace to its place on her neck. _Me and my bloodline? What the heck is she talking about?_ Natalia yearned to know what Light meant but knew now wasn't the time to ask. They came here to get the wish reversed, not gets answers to the mystery that was Natalia's past.

"Very well. But if I may ask, if you won't accept a trade in return for granting our request, what will you accept?" asked Natalia, respectfully.

"Justification for reversing the wish," said Neutral. "We do not judge good or evil magic, we just ensure that there _is_ magic. So, choose your words wisely when you tell us why you want the wish reversed and why we should do it. And also, explain as to how your genie was stolen in the first place."

Pleased that they might pull it off after all, Vida took a step forward.

"Our genie was stolen because we were tired," admitted Vida. "We'd been in battle after battle. We asked Solaris Knight to use Jenji to end the battle quickly. When he refused, I chose to disobey him and when I did, Jenji was captured."

"And who was responsible for this loss?" asked Dark.

"No one was _responsible_ , mate!" said Xander, unable to keep the agitation out of his voice. "It just happened! Sometimes things just happen!"

A storm cloud then arose, sparking dangerously, making Xander back off.

"You would do well to keep to your temper and not speak so to us, Green Ranger," said Light, warningly. " _We_ are not the ones responsible for the losing of your genie or for the events that have unfolded."

"And what? You're saying we _are?_ " said Chip, sounding both angry and confused. "Fightoe and Fifty Below captured Jenji and did this, not us!"

At that moment, Neutral intervened before another fight could unfold. "Perhaps it'd be best if we were to change the subject. You have yet to tell us your reasons for why we should grant your wish, Mystic Rangers. Speak now while there is still time."

Realizing they might lose their best chance at undoing the dark wish, everyone quickly voiced their reasons for wanting Imperious' wish reversed.

"Without light magic, without the Mystic Rangers, the world as we know it has plunged into darkness and chaos. Innocent people and the people we love are suffering. Without our powers, we can't protect them," said Natalia. "If you reverse the wish, we'll have hope again. We'll go back and fight to our last breath."

"If the wish is reversed, I'll have my father, the Solaris Knight back. And maybe that's selfish of me, but I lost my father once for over fifteen years. I can't lose him again," said Mason, as tears slid down his cheeks. "If he was back, my family would be restored and he could help us become stronger protectors of the world."

"We would have color and laughter again. Our job at the Rock Porium, our friend and employer, Toby smiling and enjoying his store's one-year anniversary party like he deserves," added Vida. "And we'd all have music!"

"I'd have my girlfriend back. She'd be alive and she'd the beautiful, happy girl that I love," added Xander, as tears slid down his cheeks. "She'd have her life back. And we'd have Udonna, Phineas, and Rootcore and our dragon back!"

"And I'd have my cape!" piped Chip. He ignored the odd, quizzical looks he received from the others. "Well, it matters to _me!_ "

"You present a good case. But our decision must be unanimous. Leave us to discuss," said Light.

So, having no other choice, Natalia and the others turned away and waited for what seemed like an eternity while the Tribunal discussed what course of action they would take. Eventually, the Tribunal called them back.

"We have made our decision," said Dark. The few moments in which he paused before announcing their choice seemed endless. "We admire the ability it took to get here and we applaud the case you have presented to us as well as your astounding courage and selflessness. But by the powers entrusted in us, we must decline your request."

Natalia's heart sank and everyone else looked equally distraught, if not more. Their wish wasn't going to be granted. They'd journeyed so far and fought so hard and it was all for nothing. Darkness was still going to reign over the world and they had no means of stopping it.

"Do not think us heartless. The solution lies within you. You have not shown us your wisdom and nor have you learned from your mistakes," continued Neutral.

"Should you convince us otherwise, we will grant your wish. Until then, leave us and return to your home from whence you came," said Light.

She then waved her hand and just like that, the Rangers found themselves outside the Rock Porium with nothing having changed.

 _All that work, all that fighting and we still failed in every way we could've imagined_ , thought Natalia, as she watched in dismay as the Master's forces continued enslaving the people of Briarwood. _Now what hope is there left in the world? What do we do now?_

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Dark Wish Part Three

**Dark Wish Part Three**

The situation could not have possibly been worse.

Despite risking their lives on a terribly difficult if not almost impossible journey and fighting against incredible odds to convince the Tribunal of Magic to undo the dark wish, the Rangers' efforts had been completely fruitless. The Tribunal had refused to grant their request. Their magic was still either gone or depleted and the Master's forces were still in charge of the city. The Rangers had failed in the worst of ways and now mankind was suffering it for it.

The air was thick with sadness and pain. Everywhere the Rangers went, the sight was the same. The Master's forces were destroying anything they didn't like, beating on anyone who so much as looked at them funny, and enslaving the rest in terrible ways. Those who were lucky enough to temporarily escape from such harsh treatment ran for their lives and huddled together in hiding places as they cried and shook with terrible fear and grief. There were heart-wrenching cries for help, mercy and hope, but there was none of that to be found in this world.

Despite the injuries she'd sustained during the Rangers' flight to the Tribunal's dimension, Necrolai was leading the charge against Briarwood's citizens.

"Any human who doesn't obey the law will either be executed or taken to the mines!" she ordered. "You live only to serve us now!"

It was a horrible, tragic sight to see. And the Rangers hated every bit of it. But what could they do? Without their magic, without their allies, they had no way of fight Necrolai and her goons, never mind undoing the dark wish.

"This is worse than when the darkness gained the upper hand during the Great War," said Mason, sadly. "I never thought I'd see anything like this again and I prayed I never would. But at least back then, I had hope. Everyone did. But now? Now, there's nothing left."

"They've taken over the entire city and there's nothing we can do about it," said Chip, in agreement. "The world belongs to the forces of darkness now."

"We failed," said Xander, as tears glistened in his eyes. "And now everyone's paying the price for our mistake. Oh, gods…"

Suddenly, the sound of a music box's sweet little melody diverted their attention. Everyone turned and looked to see Toby smiling with hope as he cradled his itty-bitty music box to his ear and played its uplifting little tune. It was such a small event, but that single moment of seeing Toby holding onto hope and joy despite of all his sufferings, forever changed the hearts of the Rangers in a big way, even if Toby never knew of it.

Toby hadn't even finished playing the song when Necrolai swooped down and swiped the music box from him, crushing it in her scaly palm.

"How _dare_ you disobey the law? You were told once already, music is _forbidden!_ "

"But it's just a little music box! What harm can it do?" protested Toby. "Please, I promise, I'll share it with no one. Just let me keep it, please! Show mercy, Your Evilness!"

Necrolai was unmoved. "There is no mercy for the likes of you and the law is the law! You were warned, now you must be punished with death! Take him away!"

Toby looked scared to death as Hidiacs and Styxoids grabbed Toby and began dragging him away with the rest of the prisoners to be executed or sent to the dark mines, which was a death sentence in itself for anyone who worked there.

"If we had our magic, they wouldn't get away with this!" said Vida, in frustration.

When Toby cried out for help, Natalia finally lost control of her temper.

"THAT'S IT! I don't care what our odds are. I don't care what power we have or don't have. The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. Well, I am a soldier's daughter and I won't stand by and watch innocent people suffer when I can still fight!" said Natalia, fiercely. "And I _will_ fight!"

And with that, she ran towards Necrolai, the Hidiacs and Styxoids. She put her thumb and index finger into her mouth and whistled sharply, catching their attention.

"Hey, Fangs-For-Brains, catch!" said Natalia.

Before Necrolai could react, Natalia had pulled the pin on her last grenade and tossed it right into Necrolai's face, causing Necrolai's foot soldiers to scatter and release Toby, who wasted no time in fleeing for his life while thanking Natalia for her help.

Natalia took advantage of Necrolai's momentary distraction from explosion by jamming her elbow into Necrolai's collarbone, sending the Vampire Queen stumbling backwards as she screeched in pain when Natalia delivered a hammer fist to the right side of Necrolai's head and a forward kick to Necrolai's ribcage with Natalia's left foot. The final kick caused Necrolai to fall to the ground and when she tried to retaliate, Natalia leaned down and struck her in the face, not once but three times and used the Vampire Queen's distraction from the punches to snatch up the black and purple device containing Koragg's magic.

It would've been so easy to simply use Koragg's magic to regain control over Natalia's own and in the fight against the Master's forces. But Natalia had seen the consequences of taking the easy way out and she refused to take that path. So, instead of using Koragg's power, Natalia slid the device into the safety of her jacket pocket before taking a defensive stance again.

"You will pay for that, Red Ranger!" screeched Necrolai, furiously.

"You want me? Come and get me, hag!" snarled Natalia. "Who's with me?"

Inspired by Natalia's selflessness and courage in spite of the terrible odds against her, Mason and the others quickly followed her example and began fighting against Necrolai and the foot soldiers. They had neither magic nor weapons to aid them but their courage was greater than any magic they could have ever wielded.

XXX

Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Tribunal of Magic had not yet finished with them. All three were watching the Rangers' actions from afar, curious as to how events would unfold. Would the Rangers show a change of heart that would justify the reversal of the wish or would they retreat back into their bad habits that had caused the situation in the first place?

"Three of them have no magic while the other two's powers are depleted and all but gone, yet they continue to fight," said Neutral. He was both impressed and puzzled by their actions, for mankind did not often act as the Rangers were currently doing.

"Unless the Red Ranger learns to unlock the mystery of her necklace, their destruction is imminent unless…" Light looked to Dark for an answer and did not have to wait long for one.

" _No_ ," said Dark, firmly. "You two may vote otherwise, but mine remains unchanged. If we are to act, it cannot be so yet. Let us watch and see if they will convince me to change my mind."

Light and Neutral agreed and resumed watching the battle unfold.

When the battle went south and the Rangers became not only severely banged up but also captured and at Necrolai's mercy, Dark changed his tune. For by now, despite what was surely to be their fate, the Rangers refused to give up.

"Look at what's happened to them. Even though they haven't learned their lesson, they are showing extraordinary courage and selflessness. They refuse to surrender, even though fate is against them and they are willing to sacrifice their lives for what they believe to be just," said Dark. "And what is more, even though it would benefit them greatly, not one amongst them has tried to use Koragg's magic for their own personal gain."

By now, even _Dark_ was impressed with the Rangers' actions and for Dark to be impressed was a feat onto itself for such a thing was rarer than a blue moon.

Neutral nodded in agreement. "They even had the nerve to face _us_ and survive to tell the tale. Very few humans have ever had the nerve to do such a thing."

"And rarely have we been in the presence of one with such a bloodline such as the Red Ranger's," said Light. "What's more, I say their extraordinary selfless courage as well as their record speaks for itself and merits special circumstances. I vote to reverse the genie's wish."

Once more, Neutral nodded in agreement. "I also vote in favor of reversing the genie's wish. But our ways are set in stone. We must be unanimous. What is your vote, Dark? Do you agree with us?"

Neutral and Light turned to look in Dark's direction and then after a moment's pause, the black-gowned guardian voiced his vote.

XXX

In spite of their numerous wounds, Natalia and the others struggled against their captors' tight grips as they glared down Necrolai. Despite what was most likely going to happen, none of them were afraid, for if they perished today, then at least they perished doing what was right. It was an honorable, noble death. What more could anyone ask for in such a thing?

"What're you going to do to us, hag?" asked Natalia.

Miraculously, Natalia had managed to keep Koragg's magic away from the Vampire Queen, which meant one less thing to worry about as far as their fates were concerned. But that didn't mean that the hag didn't have something nasty planned for them.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time now: annihilate you!" said Necrolai, smugly. She took one of the Styxoid's blades and raised it to strike at the Rangers, but before Necrolai could act, there was an earth-shattering thunder-like noise.

Everyone looked to the skies as suddenly the color returned in full and time itself reversed for everyone except for the Rangers and the Master's forces to the exact moment when Imperious had made the dark wish. Back in the forest, Rootcore and the Xenotome were restored to their former glory, Udonna became the White Sorceress Queen she once was, and both Clare and Daggeron were given back their lives. What was more, Natalia could feel her strength and her control return to her in full and then the Rangers' morphers were returned to them as their injuries completely healed.

For a moment, no one could understand what had happened, and then it hit them: the Tribunal had voted to reverse the wish after all.

"NO!" screeched Necrolai, as she realized what had happened. "This cannot be happening!"

"Oh, it can, hag," said Natalia, smugly, as the others cheered at having their magic back and at full power. "And now you're going to get it, big-time. Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" said the Rangers, in unison. " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

And with that, Natalia and the others morphed into the Mystic Ranger forms, relishing in the return of their magical powers and the restoration of the city to its former glory as well as everyone's happiness and freedom.

Despite the Rangers' powers being restored and having lost Koragg's magic, Necrolai refused to surrender. She snapped her fingers and her foot soldiers resumed their defensive stances.

"Bring it on, Rangers! Get them!" yelled Necrolai. "ATTACK!"

Battle cries emitted from the Rangers' throats as they launched themselves into the fight.

Dark magic was blasted all over the battlefield and the Hidiacs and Styxoids swiped at whatever they could with their weapons. But the Rangers were not only armed and ready for the attacks, but they were also dodging or blocking them with astounding grace and agility.

As Mason leapt into the air to dodge an impending dark magic blast, thrust out his Magi Staff and aimed it at twenty-five Hidiacs and Styxoids. " _Oceanum Soluti!_ "

Powerful geysers of water shot out of the ground, sending the foot soldiers sky high before Mason turned them to ice. When they hit the cement ground, they shattered into a million pieces.

To dodge the swarming Hidiacs, Chip rolled beneath a car before thrusting his Magi Staff at the heavens. " _Percutiens Tempestas!"_ Powerful lightning rained down from the skies and reduced all the foot soldiers into ash.

After punching and kicking the living daylights out of a number of foot soldiers, Xander called forth his earth magic for assistance. " _Vinea Impetum!_ " The biggest vines that Xander had ever conjured burst out of the ground and punched through the foot soldiers, destroying them.

After clearing the area of civilians, Vida unleashed her wind power onto the remaining Hidiacs and Styxoids who were foolish enough to stay behind and fight. " _Inspiratione Aerem!_ " A powerful pink tornado emitted from Vida's Magi Staff and it sent her enemies flying into the skies before she cast another spell that destroyed them completely.

With her teammates destroying the Hidiacs and Styxoids and getting any civilians to safety, Natalia was left alone to deal with Necrolai. By now, Natalia had changed her Magi Staff into a sword and was using to block Necrolai's attempts to slice and dice her. Finally, Necrolai decided to use dark magic against the Red Ranger.

"Take this!" Dark magic shot out of Necrolai's eyes at some nearby combustibles, but Natalia just absorbed the fire and emerged unharmed.

"Nice try, hag! Now, it's my turn! _Flamma Aeterna!_ "

A steady stream of white-hot fire emitted from Natalia's Magi Staff and severely burnt the Vampire Queen to the point where Necrolai was forced to retreat through a dark seal to save her life.

But although Necrolai had been forced to retreat and the foot soldiers had been destroyed, the battle was far from over.

Furious and alarmed at that his genius plan was unravelling, Imperious tried to salvage what he could of the situation by destroying the Rangers via sending Fightoe to the surface world and using a dark seal to enlarge the Barbarian Beast to an incredible size.

"I'm back, Rangers!" cackled Fightoe.

"And so are we! Let's Titan up, guys!" said Natalia. " _Galwit Mysto Prifior!_ "

And with that, the Rangers morphed into the Titan forms and joined together to form their Megazord. When they did, they were ready for Fightoe's attacks. The dog-like Barbarian Beast used his staff to form gigantic boulders which he sent flying at the Rangers but to Fightoe's shock, the Rangers were able to slice through the boulders like a hot knife through butter. They then used their Titan Megazord Galaxy Slash Attack to destroy Fightoe's staff by slicing it in two before they proceeded to wound him so greatly that the Barbarian Beast not only shrunk down to normal size, but he retreated to the Underworld to regain his strength.

The Rangers had won…for now.

XXX

Meanwhile, all of the Underworld was in an uproar over the recent turn of events. The dark world that everyone had loved was gone thanks to the Tribunal of Magic, which meant there was going to be retribution and that was causing quite a fair amount of panic and anger from everyone there. But that was nothing compared to Koragg's wrath as the Knight Wolf unexpectedly returned to the Underworld in such a terrible rage that threatened to shake the Underworld down to its core.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BEASTS?" roared Koragg, as he slashed through at least twenty Hidiacs. He was furiously searching for Fightoe and Fifty Below as it was high time that they were punished for their actions. "THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"

"Koragg?!" exclaimed Imperious, shocked. He couldn't believe the Knight Wolf was still alive when he could have sworn that Fightoe and Fifty Below had destroyed Koragg for good. But as Imperious knew better than to reveal this if he valued his life, Imperious instead feigned ignorance and asked instead, "what on earth's gotten into you? Calm down and tell me what's happened."

Koragg growled as he held his sword at Imperious' throat. "Fightoe and Fifty Below attacked and tried to destroy me! And what is worse, those two are planning to overthrow the Master! If you had anything to do with this, I swear, I'll—"

"I had no part in this, I swear!" lied Imperious, praying Koragg would believe him. "In fact, I threw those two treacherous ingrates out of the Underworld when I discovered they were planning a coup. How could I have possibly known they would attack you? Koragg, please!"

A louder growl emitted from Koragg's throat as he pressed his sword harder against Imperious' throat. After what seemed like an eternity, Koragg released Imperious and sheathed his sword.

"Consider yourself lucky I believe you, Imperious. But you had better pray that I don't find you've been lying to me when I find and destroy Fightoe and Fifty Below, because if I do, I will destroy you in the blink of an eye! For by my sword, the Master will _not_ be threatened!" snarled Koragg.

Imperious quickly nodded. "Yes, I understand. Koragg, naturally. By all means, track those traitors down and destroy them."

Koragg did not reply as he then stormed out of the throne room.

As soon as Koragg was gone and the throne room was cleared of even the foot soldiers, Fightoe and Fifty Below peered out from their hiding place. They were as shocked as Imperious was, if not more, to learn that Koragg had survived. For they had truly believed that the Knight Wolf had perished from their ambush in the woods.

"You _idiots!_ " hissed Imperious, furiously. Why had he trusted these buffoons to destroy Koragg? They were clearly too incompetent to destroy a Hidiac, never mind the Knight Wolf. What was worse, with Koragg still alive, Imperious had little chance of destroying the Master and claiming the throne for himself. "You gave me every assurance that you'd destroyed Koragg! I should hand you both over to him as punishment for your failure!"

Although the two Barbarian Beasts were still powerful and dangerous, perhaps more so than Imperious, even with Fightoe's staff destroyed, Fightoe and Fifty Below felt quite frightened of the dark wizard's anger.

"My lord, please—" began Fightoe.

"We humbly—" Fifty Below started.

" _Silence!_ " ordered Imperious, sharply, making them fall quiet. Imperious tapped his chin with his finger as he contemplated what to do next and then it came to him. "Well, this is your lucky day, you two. For I have decided to give you another chance. Return to the city and destroy those pesky Rangers and when you return, you shall be rewarded as I promised. Is that understood?"

Fightoe and Fifty Below both nodded and bowed before leaving to fulfill their orders.

While this was going on, Imperious' quarters were deserted, for in his haste to try and regain his victory, Imperious had left Jenji's prison out of its protective case and unguarded. Making it all too easy for Lee-Lee to swipe the lamp. She lifted open the lid and peered inside. The sight of Lee-Lee made Jenji sigh in immense relief.

"Lee-Lee! Oh, boy. Am I glad to see you!" said Jenji.

"Likewise. Sorry, I couldn't stop Imperious when he captured you," said Lee-Lee, regretfully. "But I have good news. The dark wish has been reversed!"

Jenji had guessed as much as he'd sensed the reversal of his spell (it was a genie thing) but it still felt so good to hear it said aloud.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Thanks for telling me. So, uh, don't take this the wrong way but is the coast clear? Can I skedaddle now?" asked Jenji. If Imperious came back and made Jenji recast the wish, there was going to be trouble of the worst kind.

Lee-Lee nodded and rubbed the lamp, enabling Jenji to emerge from his prison. "You're free, big guy. Now, go home before Imperious or my mom come back and you still have a chance."

Jenji nearly startled climbing the walls with joy as he stretched. "Thanks, Lee-Lee. But before I go, take this in lieu of a wish as a token of my gratitude."

Before he left, Jenji snapped his fingers and Lee-Lee found herself in possession of a small magic cauldron that would produce an unlimited amount of whatever kind of food that the owner wished, which was perfect for upcoming date Lee-Lee had with Phineas.

It was truly magical.

XXX

Meanwhile, Natalia and the others were taking advantage of their momentary peace to reunite with their loved ones at Rootcore. It was hard to say who was the more frantic to see if their missing loved one was truly returned safe and sound, Mason or Xander. For both the Blue and Green Rangers seemed to be having a race as they ran to Rootcore as fast as they could. The sight of Rootcore restored and the absence of Clare's grave was a welcoming sight, but it was not the one they wanted as they ran inside in their base of operations.

Both Jenji and Udonna were waiting for them when they arrived, smiling broadly at the sight of them. "Rangers, you've returned!"

"Udonna, Jenji, you're back and you're all right," said Natalia, crying in relief.

"Thanks to you guys," said Jenji, happily.

Mason and Xander frantically scanned the room for Daggeron and Clare but didn't see either one of them, which made them both worry.

"Where're my dad and Clare?" asked Mason, worriedly. "They're not…?"

"We're both right here, son," said Daggeron, as he entered the room from the kitchen.

Mason nearly cried in relief as he ran straight into his father's arms. Mason was glad to see that although Daggeron was a little dazed and lightheaded from the dark wish, Daggeron was otherwise all right; as was Clare, who came out from behind Daggeron, alive and well.

"Clare, you're here. You're alive," said Xander, with choked emotion. "Oh, thank the gods! If this is a dream, don't wake me up."

Clare began to both cry and laugh as she ran straight into Xander's arms. The Green Ranger lifted Clare up and spun her around in joy before pulling her in close for an intense, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"I love you so much. I'm never letting you go again," said Xander, quietly, as he held Clare close. He seemed to truly mean it, as he gave no indication of releasing Clare from his arms.

Clare, however, didn't seem to mind in the least, as she rested her head against her boyfriend's chest. "I love you too, Xander, so much."

"It's really good to have you all back. And boy, do we have one heck of a story to tell you," said Chip. "You may not even believe what we had to do in order to get the dark wish reversed."

Udonna, Daggeron, Clare and Jenji all looked intrigued to hear this and beckoned for the story to be told. Vida took lead and recanted how they had realized what Imperious had wished for, how they'd bargained with Koragg for the Knight Wolf's help in reversing the wish, how they'd journeyed across miles of desert land to reach the Tribunal of Magic, how they had pled their case to the Tribunal and failed only to end up succeeding in convincing the Tribunal in the end when they faced off against Necrolai and her foot soldiers despite their powerlessness.

Needless to say, the Rangers' audience was quite shocked as well as impressed to hear of everything the Rangers had gone through to reverse the dark wish. Convincing one of their most formidable enemies to work with them was a great feat, but visiting the Tribunal of Magic and persuading them to help was another task entirely, a task that not even Udonna and Leanbow had ever attempted in their lifetimes.

Daggeron was exceptionally proud of his students. "I've got to say, going to the Tribunal of Magic took a lot of guts, guys. I'm impressed. But I still can't believe Koragg helped you."

"Koragg may be our enemy, but for once, our goals were the same," said Natalia. "Besides, considering what the Barbarian Beasts did to Koragg, it's only natural that Koragg would want revenge. And what better way to do that than to work with us? Enemy of my enemy and all that."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys, I just want to say that I'm sorry," said Jenji. "Because if it wasn't for me, none of this would have ever happened. So, I'm really sorry." In Jenji's mind, the whole mess was his fault because if he hadn't been turned into a genie, it wouldn't have been possible to grant

"Jenji, it wasn't your fault. You're a genie. You _had_ to grant the wish," said Mason. "If anything, we should be blamed for not protecting you better."

Jenji didn't look convinced but he didn't argue.

Although she didn't want to spoil the moment, Udonna felt it was necessary to remind everyone that they still had a big problem.

"The battle isn't over yet, everyone. Fightoe and Fifty Below are still out there," said Udonna. "And they will not take this defeat lightly. They will return for revenge and when they do, we'd best be ready for them, for it will not be an easy victory."

Right on cue, the crystal ball lit up with dark magic activity. Fightoe and Fifty Below had returned and they were waiting in the city's junkyard for the Rangers.

"Duty calls," said Mason, as he hugged his father again.

Natalia placed her hands on her temples as she used the now fully-restored mind link between herself and Koragg to speak with the Knight Wolf. She had agreed to help Koragg get his revenge against the Barbarian Beasts and she was a woman of her word. Not to mention, any extra help against Fightoe and Fifty Below would be invaluable, even if it was from one of their biggest enemies. But even though she was the one making the call, it still hurt like the devil.

 _Koragg, if you're still interested in revenge against Fightoe and Fifty Below, meet us at the junkyard_ , said Natalia, as she slowly breathed through the pain. _They're waiting for us there._

 _I will be there, Red Witch. Our alliance may still stand but the right to destroy those Beasts is still mine until I say otherwise, and don't you forget it!_ swore Koragg.

 _As if I ever would_ , said Natalia, dryly. She then ceased communication with Koragg and turned to her teammates. "Come on, let's go."

Everyone quickly followed Natalia out of Rootcore. But before Xander left with them, he kissed Clare one last time.

"Be safe," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Clare, as they reluctantly parted.

XXX

Down at the city's junkyard, Fightoe and Fifty Below were waiting, armed and ready for what they believe was sure to be an entertaining but swift victory. Considering how their previous battle with the Rangers had ended, it was that crazy of a belief.

"We meet again, Rangers. Ready for another humiliating defeat?" sneered Fifty Below.

Natalia gripped the hilt of her Magi Staff in anger. "We'll see about that! Let's get them, guys! Ready?"

"Ready!" said the Rangers, as they drew their weapons and charged them up.

But a surprise came their way when Fightoe and Fifty Below did not attack together as they had the previous time they'd fought.

"Oh, no you don't! Divide and conquer. You take Solaris Knight. I'll deal with the Rangers," said Fifty Below to Fightoe.

Fightoe nodded and led Solaris Knight on a chase through the junkyard where they did battle while Fifty Below fought with the Rangers.

In spite of his staff being broken, Fightoe was still a formidable opponent against Daggeron, for he was well trained in hand-to-hand combat and he was still in possession of powerful dark magic. Daggeron kicked at Fightoe and the dog-like creature used his broken staff to block Daggeron's blows before delivering a powerful kick of his own that sent Daggeron straight into scrap heap. Ignoring his screaming muscles, Daggeron leapt into the air and gracefully dodged Fightoe as he charged straight for the Solaris Knight. Then Fightoe blasted Daggeron with dark magic straight from Fightoe's eyes and the force of the attack was strong enough to de-morph Daggeron and disarm him of his lamp.

Fightoe cackled in smug delight as he towered the injured Daggeron. "You pitiful, insignificant _weakling!_ And you call yourself a knight? I would've thought it'd be harder to kill a knight!"

Fightoe raised his weapon and was about to strike when suddenly…

"WOLF ATTACK!"

An all too familiar dark magic attack came out of nowhere and injured Fightoe as he went flying. He landed painfully on the roof of a dead car and when he slid down onto the ground, his eyes went wide in terror at the sight of his attacker.

Thanks to Phineas, Koragg was back to his full strength and he was more than ready to claim his revenge as he leapt down from on top of a building while growling in furious anger.

"The right to destroy this beast is _mine!_ " roared Koragg.

"Koragg?!" exclaimed Fightoe, terrified. "How did you find me, let alone survive the ambush?"

"The stench of your betrayal led me here, Fightoe! And it takes a lot more than the actions of cowardly, dishonorable traitors to destroy _me!_ " Koragg drew his sword. "Now you will pay with your life for attacking me and threatening the Master! Hiyah!"

And with that, Koragg launched into battle against Fightoe while Jenji emerged from his lamp and took Daggeron to safety behind a scrap heap where they could watch the battle as Jenji healed up Daggeron's wounds.

Koragg's sword clashed against Fightoe's broken staff as the two's weapons met one another. By a miracle, Fightoe manage to catch Koragg's sword with his broken staff and thrust his arm upward, sending Koragg spinning into air. Fightoe blasted at Koragg with dark magic, but the Knight Wolf was prepared. He grabbed a broken car door and used it to reflect Fightoe's attack back onto the Barbarian Beast, which left Fightoe injured and dazed. Koragg then took advantage of Fightoe's vulnerability by plunging his sword into Fightoe's torso, causing the Barbarian Beast to explode in a shower of dark magic. Fightoe was now destroyed forever.

"You live without honor, you die without honor," spat Koragg. "Now, where is Fifty Below?"

Fifty Below was at the other end of the junkyard, kicking the Rangers' butts six ways from next Thursday. Thanks to the orb he wore on his chest, Fifty Below had managed to absorb and redirect the Rangers' attacks back at them and he'd prevented them from destroying the orb by continuously blasting them with dark magic and hitting them with exploding ice chunks as well as powerful blizzard attacks from the gem on his head.

By now, all five Rangers were on the ground, injured and struggling to get back up. The situation was beginning to look hopeless and they knew exactly why.

"We should've done our best to defeat this guy when we had the chance!" said Vida, regretfully. "If I hadn't disobeyed Daggeron, none of this would've happened. It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Vee. Xander and I had our hand in this too. We took the easy way by using Jenji instead of fighting it out like we were supposed to," said Chip. "We all messed up."

"Chip's right. It's like Lia and everyone else was telling us, we can't use the easy way every time. It made us lazy," said Xander, groaning in pain. "And I think it's what the Tribunal was trying to tell us too. But we didn't listen!"

" _That's_ what we've been trying to tell you this whole time, guys!" said Natalia and Mason, together in exasperation.

While Natalia and Mason deeply cared for Vida, Chip and Xander, there were times when the trio were dumber than posts. Still, it was a relief to hear that they'd finally gotten through the trio's thick skulls. Finally the trio had learned that their laziness, the taking of their magic for granted as well as Jenji's capture was all their fault in the first place. _Finally_ they understood what everyone and their dog had been trying to tell them. _Finally_ they were taking responsibility for their actions. And it was long past time for it, too.

The only reason why Mason and Natalia hadn't just said this when the Tribunal asked who was to blame for Jenji's capture was because some lessons had to be learned by one's self. And when the other three Rangers hadn't listened to everyone else's subtle but clear warnings about the consequences of their actions, there had been no other choice but for them to reach this conclusion the hard way.

XXX

Back in their dimension, the Tribunal of Magic was quite pleased by the recent turn of events as well as the Rangers' admission of their irresponsible behavior and their desire to do better from that moment onwards so as not to let history repeat itself. The lesson that the Tribunal had been trying to teach them had finally been learned.

"It seems that the Rangers have finally taken responsibility for their actions," said Light. As guardian of good magic, it pleased her to see that her advocates were proving themselves worthy of their powers and titles.

"And learned that the easy way is not always the right or the best way," added Neutral. It was a lesson that was hard-taught but quite valuable and never forgotten once it was learned.

Even Dark nodded in agreement. "A valuable lesson merits a valuable reward, one that I believe we have been saving for a rainy day. If we are all agreed?"

Both Light and Neutral agreed and then all three of them raised their arms as they cast a powerful spell to aid the Rangers.

XXX

Just as Fifty Below was about to end the battle, there was a great flash of flight that all but completely blinded Fifty Below. When it faded, the yeti-like Barbarian Beast was shocked to see that not only were all five Rangers completely healed of their wounds, but they were also stronger and more powerful than ever before as they stood tall in their new gold and white uniforms and carried their new weapons, the Mystic Lion Staff.

Xander was now sporting a white and gold collar adorned with the minotaur symbol and an emerald, gold and white bracelets adorned his wrists, his boots were now white with the Mystic symbol in black and gold and there were minotaur horns on his helmet. "Element of Earth, Green Legend Warrior!"

Vida was now wore a white and gold collar adorned with the butterfly symbol and a pink sapphire, gold and white bracelets adorned her wrists, her boots were now white with the Mystic symbol in black and gold and there were butterfly wings on her helmet. "Element of Wind, Pink Legend Warrior!"

Chip was now sporting a white and gold collar adorned with the garuda symbol and a yellow topaz, gold and white bracelets adorned his wrists, his boots were now white with the Mystic symbol in black and gold and there were garuda wings on his helmet. "Element of Lightning, Yellow Legend Warrior!"

Mason was now sporting a white and gold collar adorned with the merman symbol and a dark blue sapphire, gold and white bracelets adorned his wrists, his boots were now white with the Mystic symbol in black and gold and there was a shark's fin on his helmet. "Element of Water, Blue Legend Warrior!"

And finally, Natalia was now sporting a white and gold collar adorned with the phoenix symbol and a ruby, gold and white bracelets adorned her wrists, her boots were now white with the Mystic symbol in black and gold and there were phoenix wings on her helmet. "Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!"

Natalia and her teammates had earned what none before them ever had, the Legend Warrior powers of the original Mystic Warriors.

Daggeron and Jenji watched this with stunned amazement, for they knew at once how this had occurred. Never before had anyone been granted the greatest powers of the original Mystic Warriors, for the Tribunal of Magic had never once deemed anyone worthy of such great power. It was quite a feat to watch and truly a great moment in history.

Koragg, who had decided that it was revenge enough to see one of the Barbarian Beasts fall at the hands of the Rangers, was also highly impressed. Only truly honorable and strong warriors could have achieved such a feat. And while this did mean that it would be harder than ever to defeat the Rangers, especially the Red Witch, Koragg was looking forward to the challenge.

Fifty Below, however, could not understand what had just happened. He'd been at the cusp of victory and now suddenly, his enemies were more powerful than ever.

"WHAT?!" yelled Fifty Below, shocked. "How is this possible?"

As in in answer, the air rippled and images of the Tribunal of Magic appeared in the sky above them.

" _Congratulations. You have not only shown exemplary courage in the face of dire battle, but you have finally learned that the right way is rarely the easy way_ ," said Light. " _As a reward, we have seen fit to bestow upon you the powers of the first legendary Mystic Warriors who fought like you many eons ago_."

" _Use your powers wisely, Rangers and do not repeat the mistakes of the past,_ " warned Neutral. " _And remember that as we saw fit to give you your powers, we can also reverse this as easily as we reversed your genie's wish. Do you understand?_ "

All five Rangers nodded and bowed in respect for the Tribunal of Magic.

"We understand, my lords and lady. We thank you for this gift and swear on our lives, we will do our best to fight with honor and prove ourselves worthy of your mercy and wisdom," vowed Natalia, as the others murmured similar words.

" _See that you do_ ," said Dark. " _Now we take our leave. And as I doubt we will ever meet again, Red Ranger, you should know this: that which you have always sought, is far closer to you than you believe._ "

Before Natalia could ask what Dark meant, the image of the Tribunal vanished and they were left alone with Fifty Below, who decided to try and win despite the overwhelming

"I don't care what kind of powers you have! You cannot defeat me!" yelled Fifty Below. He sent forth another blizzard attack, but this time all the Rangers dodged it before they prepared to make their first round of attacks.

"Xander, Chip, go!" ordered Natalia.

"You've got it, boss!" said Xander.

The Green and Yellow Rangers joined their Mystic Lion Staffs together and said in unison, " _Praemium Scopulus!_ "

Green and yellow magic shot out of their staffs and formed a hail of boulders that exploded upon making contact with Fifty Below. The exploding boulders not only injured Fifty Below and left him too dazed to defend himself, but it also began to crack his orb.

"It's working! Our turn, sis!" said Mason as he and Vida joined their staffs together. " _Tempestate Iactatis!_ "

Blue and pink magic shot out of their staffs and a terrible windy storm arose, but instead of a tornado, a powerful waterspout descended from the heavens and sucked up Fifty Below, bouncing him up and down like a yo-yo before dropping him like a stone, cracking his orb even more.

"Now, it's my turn," said Natalia. She thrust out her Lion Staff and spun it around. " _Ignis Tonabit!_ "

A great explosion of fire emitted from Natalia's Mystic Lion Staff that not only completed the shattering of Fifty Below's orb, leaving him defenseless, but it also caused the yeti-like Barbarian Beast to explode in a shower of dark magic.

Finally, all the Barbarian Beasts were destroyed forevermore, but the battle was not yet over as Imperious came into view from up on top of a tall building.

"Don't be so quick to celebrate, Rangers! This battle is not yet over!" cackled Imperious. He thrust out his fan and conjured a dark seal and from it emerged Imperious' secret weapon, a gigantic robot that was powered by the residual dark magic energy of all four fallen Barbarian Beasts. "Let us see if your Legend Warrior powers can vanquish my beautiful creation!"

Imperious then retreated to the Underworld as he cackled in smug glee.

"Let's Titan up, guys!" said Natalia. "Legendary Warrior Style!"

"Right!"

What Imperious hadn't counted on was that with the Rangers' new Legend Warrior powers came a seriously powerful upgrade for their Titan and Megazord forms.

Natalia spun her staff around as a ring of phoenix fire encircled her. " _Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird!_ " And with that, Natalia not only grew in size, but she was transformed into a giant red and gold phoenix with blazing hot, fiery wings.

Mason and the other three Rangers underwent a different transformation. " _Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!_ " As the four of them joined together, they transformed into a giant white and gold lion with razor-sharp fangs and claws.

Natalia took to the skies and sent down a shower of white-hot fireballs down at Ursus, nearly burning the robot to a crisp. Mason and the others charged straight at the mechanical menace before raising their left arm which became alight with powerful light magic before they brought it down hard onto Ursus, exposing the circuitry and dark magic beneath its protective armor. With their opponent severely weakened, the Rangers then prepared their next attack. Two rows of fire were conjured and then Natalia created three great rings of phoenix fire, which Mason and the others leapt through.

With each leap through the rings, their level of power increased expotentially and they all then joined together as one, creating the Manticore Megazord. They then proceeded to swipe even harder at Ursus before wrestling with the robot and then tossing it like a stone into a nearby empty field. When Ursus was down, they summoned forth their Legend Striker, a three-pronged blade, which they used to slice through the now approaching Ursus like a hot knife through butter. Urus then attempted to fix itself but the Rangers were ready and used their final, most powerful attack. They ignited their Legend Striker with powerful, white-hot phoenix fire, which they then sent straight at Ursus, causing the robot to explode into dust with no chance of repair.

They won.

XXX

With the battles finally over, the Rangers met up with Clare and discovered that miraculously, there was still at least a good half-hour before the one-year anniversary party, which meant they still had a chance to be one time for all the fun and celebrating. They wasted no time in quickly fixing up their appearances before heading down to the store for some well-earned leisure time at what was assuredly going to be one of the best parties of the year.

On their walk there, everyone kept cheering and leaping for joy over their victories as well as their new powers and the exciting fun that awaited them at the Rock Porium when they arrived.

"That was so completely unreal. I can't believe it actually happened," gushed Chip.

"Yeah, tell me about it. We should be proud of ourselves. We really did it, guys. No more Barbarian Beasts. The world's safe from the dark forces, we have our magic back and most importantly, I have my girl back," said Xander, as he slid his hand into Clare's.

"And we still have time to make it to the party!" said Clare, excitedly, as she kissed Xander's cheek. "Oh, I can't wait for everyone to taste make cake! It's going to be so great. I—Koragg!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks to see Koragg standing before them. He did not draw his sword or take a defensive stance, but no one was taking any chances as truce or no truce, Koragg was still the Master's most faithful servant.

"What do you want, Koragg?" demanded Vida.

"I want what is rightfully mine, Rangers. I have fulfilled my end of our bargain by helping you reverse the dark wish. Now, you will fulfill your end of our bargain. Did you retrieve my magic from the hag as you promised?" demanded Koragg.

Natalia nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the device containing Koragg's magic. Miraculously, she'd been able to keep it safe, despite all that had happened. "A deal's a deal. You helped us, now we're helping you. This belongs to you and no one else."

Returning Koragg's magic to the Knight Wolf was probably a big tactical mistake, but it was the honorable thing to do and Natalia was prepared to deal with the consequences as she was a woman of her word.

"My magic!" exclaimed Koragg, as he snatched the device. He muttered an incantation and the device turned into a large, purple orb which he then placed into his torso. Judging by Koragg's posture, the return of his magic had strengthened him a great deal. "You have my gratitude for this, Red Witch. But nothing more. With the Barbarian Beasts' destruction, our alliance is _over_. When next we meet on the battlefield, we will be enemies again."

Natalia nodded. Neither she nor anyone else there was surprised by this, but there was still a strong feeling of disappointment that their alliance had ended. Working with Koragg had felt oddly good, as though it was meant to be. But they couldn't change Koragg's mindset.

"We may be enemies, Koragg, but we don't have to be," said Mason, hesitantly. "You don't _have_ to serve the Master. You could ally yourself with those who are truly honorable and not have to watch your back around Imperious and those like him. Why not switch sides? Join the good fight?"

Koragg shook his head in disagreement. "You may be honorable warriors but my allegiance is to the Master and him alone. Unlike those Barbarian Beasts, I am no traitor."

Loyalty was an admirable trait and something that no one could argue with, even if it was loyalty to the wrong side with the wrong leader. And seeing as how Koragg was immovable on this matter, no one attempted to argue with the Knight Wolf further.

"We've got it, Koragg. We're enemies again, now and forever. But know this, we're stronger than ever now that we have our Legend Warrior powers. So, take that into consideration the next time you attack," said Natalia, warningly.

Armed with their newfound powers and increased strength, there was every chance that the next time Koragg and the Rangers met on the battlefield, Koragg would not walk away with his life.

"Believe me, Red Witch, your increased powers will only make my victory all the more satisfying when I defeat you," said Koragg.

Without waiting a reply, Koragg then summoned a dark seal and disappeared into the depths of the Underworld.

It was a bittersweet moment, but one that they could not dwell on. For at that moment, it was time to enjoy some well-deserved fun and games at the Rock Porium's anniversary party. And it was a party that was well worth the wait and so much more.

There were all kinds of music playing until well after closing time, everyone was dancing and laughing, Toby was so happy that he thanked his employees for all their help and hard work in making the one-year anniversary celebration so special in his speech about the store; Clare's cake was so delicious that it was not only completely consumed by the end of the day but it received scores of great reviews and pleas for the recipe, and all in all, it was truly a magical and fantastic day.


	21. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

 _(A/N: I know you were probably all expecting_ Koragg's Trial _but after a lot of consideration, I decided that an episode that simply rehashes the past wasn't going to fit in with my story. So, by using elements from one of my favorite_ Sailor Moon _episodes, I whipped up this instead. Enjoy.)_

It had been two weeks since the reversal of the dark wish and the Tribunal of Magic's granting of the Legend Warrior powers to the Mystic Rangers. In that time, the forces of darkness had gone into hiding while they regained their strength and made their next plan of attack. Now that the Rangers were far stronger than before, the Master's forces needed to make sure they were strong enough to take down the Mystic Rangers and live.

At that moment, Imperious was in one of his infamous foul moods as the Master had woken up from his rest and was demanding to know who was responsible for the recent failure, so he could decide who to punish. And as per usual, Imperious was attempting to shift the blame from himself and onto Koragg.

"…and so you see, Master, it is Koragg and not _I_ who has failed you. _He_ allowed the Rangers to get their Legend Warrior powers," finished Imperious. "We could all be living like emperors if it weren't for Koragg's actions!"

Koragg growled but did not take his eyes off the Master and nor did he attempt to move from where he was kneeling.

"I have failed _no one_ , Master. How could I have known the Tribunal of Magic would grant the Mystic Rangers their new magic, much less prevented it? And it was not my decision to deal with the Barbarian Beasts, much less capture the Rangers' genie and make the dark wish. _That_ was Imperious' plan, _his_ plan that did not succeed! Therefore it is _Imperious_ who has failed you and not I! If it were not for me, those Barbarian Beasts would have destroyed you! Anything that I have done was performed in loyal service to you, Master, which is more than I can say for Imperious!"

Imperious turned away to glare daggers at Koragg. "Why, you miserable little—!" But then the dark wizard fell silent when the Master gave his response, having made his decision.

The Master's decision was surprising and neither Koragg nor Imperious were the least bit pleased with the Master's ruling. Now that he'd heard both sides of the story, the Master had decided that Imperious was to blame for his foolish plan and Koragg was not at fault, but there wouldn't be any kind of punishment, _yet_ as the Master was granting Imperious another chance. However, there was a clear warning that such leniency would not last much longer. And with that, the Master closed his eye and returned to his slumber.

"It seems we must put up with one another for a little bit longer," said Imperious, disgustedly.

"So it would seem," said Koragg, growling. He gripped the hilt of his sword but did not unsheathe it, as though he was barely restraining himself from using it on Imperious right then and there. "But I would watch yourself, Imperious. I feel your time here will not be for much longer."

Imperious nearly popped a vein and lightning sparked out of his fan. "Why, you wretched little—!"

"My lord!" interrupted Necrolai, as she made her way into the room. She had in her hand the day's newspaper. "I do apologize for interrupting what I'm sure would be a most entertaining battle, but this was brought to my attention. And I believe you'll want to take a look at it yourself."

Imperious scowled as he snatched the newspaper from Necrolai's hand. "This had better be good, Necrolai! I was just about to—oh my!" Imperious' mood changed from angry to delight in the blink of an eye as he read the headline of the newspaper. "Oho! This is the best news we've ever had! More than that, this could be what we've been looking for! You've done well, Necrolai."

Necrolai grinned as she bowed. "I aim to please."

Koragg scoffed as he snatched the newspaper from Imperious and examined it. "Do not get ahead of yourselves. We have yet to confirm that any of this is true or that it's what we've been looking for. We need to be absolutely certain."

"I do hate to admit it, my lord, but Koragg is right. We need to investigate this as soon as possible," admitted Necrolai, grudgingly.

While it seemed as though what they sought after the most was finally within their reach, they had to be careful. For as it was said, if something seemed too good to be true, it probably was. They needed to be a hundred percent certain that this was what they thought it was before they presented their findings to the Master. He could be forgiving at times, but even the Master would never forgive a mistake of _this_ magnitude if he knew about it.

Imperious brushed aside their concerns. "Oh, bah! There is no need to worry. For what else can we be but right? Necrolai, go prepare yourself. You've a party to get to this evening!"

Necrolai bowed again. "As you wish, my lord."

"I'll be there as well. I want to see if this for myself," said Koragg.

The Knight Wolf's tone gave no room for argument, so none was made. There was work to be done.

XXX

Back on the surface world, the black starry night sky was fading away and was replaced shades of orange and gold and then light blue as the sun began to rise in the distance, marking the beginning of a beautiful new day. A lovely dawn indeed.

As she had done every day for sixteen years, Udonna arose with the sun and left her bedchambers to watch the sun rise. As she walked towards the balcony, her thoughts drifted, as they usually did, to her long-lost daughter. Her beloved Aurora. It had now been sixteen years since Udonna had last seen her precious child. Sixteen very long years of being apart and never knowing what fate had befallen her child since Aurora had been sent away for her own protection.

True, Phineas had left Aurora in the safety of the human world, but that had been so long ago when Aurora was but five years old. She would be twenty-one by now. So, who could say for certain where Aurora was now, much less her current situation? What did she even look like now? Was she tall? Fair? Just the opposite? Was Aurora alive, happy and healthy? Had Aurora been taken in by a good family and loved like she so rightly deserved? Or had she been alone and forsaken for the past sixteen years? Did Aurora remember Udonna and Leanbow or had Aurora been cursed with amnesia as Mason once had been?

Tears stung Udonna's eyes, but she fiercely wiped them away. She couldn't afford to think like that. Every night since Phineas had confessed what he'd done, Udonna had prayed for Aurora's safety and every night, Udonna had felt a sense of peace. Aurora might be miles away, but she was protected and Udonna refused to believe Aurora was anything but loved and cherished, wherever she was. She _had_ to believe it. She had to have hope. For if Udonna lost hope, she would truly have nothing.

Udonna took a deep breath to steady herself as she then opened the door to the balcony and stepped out, only to stop in her tracks when she saw Natalia already sitting on the balcony swing. Judging from the position of Natalia's luggage, which was just a foot away, it was clear that Natalia had been there since the previous night at least.

At the sound of the door opening, Natalia turned her head and smiled when she saw the White Sorceress Queen. "Morning, Udonna."

"Good morning, Natalia," said Udonna, as she sat down beside her. "When did you get in?"

"Midnight last night. I sat down to look at the stars for a bit and then I guess I must've crashed out here, because the next thing I knew, it was daybreak," said Natalia, as she rubbed neck to relieve the stiffness. "What about you? What're you doing up so early?"

"Rising with the dawn's an old habit of mine," said Udonna, smiling. "But that's not important right now. How was your trip?"

The previous day, Natalia had taken a trip to visit her parents' graves as it had now been a full year since their deaths. She'd declined any offers of companionship, saying that she needed to make the journey alone so that she could finally make her peace and move on. Natalia had sworn she wouldn't be gone more than a day and she'd kept her word, but just to be on the safe side, Daggeron was there to cover for Natalia's absence in the event of an emergency and she'd taken the day off from Rock Porium. Every base had been covered.

Natalia smiled just a little. "It was emotionally draining but at the same time, good. I'm always going to miss my parents and some days will be hard, but I feel like I'm finally able to move on. I feel okay. Really okay."

Udonna nodded understandingly as she squeezed Natalia's shoulder. She smiled inwardly when Natalia snuggled up close as Natalia had been like a daughter to Udonna ever since Natalia came to Briarwood.

"I'm glad to hear it. I know that this hasn't been easy for you," said Udonna, gently.

"It would've been a lot harder if I hadn't come to Briarwood when I did." Natalia sighed softly as she gazed at the still-changing sky. "I can't believe it's been six whole months. So much change in so little time."

"For the better or the worse?" asked Udonna, half-teasing.

This time, Natalia smiled broadly as she replied, "The better."

Udonna smiled back as she held Natalia close in a one-armed hug.

They continued to watch the sun rise and talk until Natalia's wristwatch beeped, reminding them of the time. Natalia was due at the Rock Porium in an hour and she had yet to unpack her luggage or groom herself for the day or even have breakfast. So, with some reluctance, Natalia said good-bye to Udonna and went about her business for the day and Udonna did the same.

Unbeknownst to Natalia, the Red Ranger's date book had fallen out of her leather jacket pocket where a certain sorceress apprentice could find it and said apprentice would notice a particular date and inscription circled in red ink.

Not long after Natalia left for work, Daggeron made his way into Rootcore, carrying the morning newspaper and looking anxious.

Udonna's brow wrinkled with concern at the look on the Solaris Knight's face. "Daggeron, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I was on my way back from escorting Nehir to his place of employment when I saw today's headline at the newsstand. Have you seen it?" asked Daggeron.

"No. What is it?" asked Udonna, curiously.

Daggeron placed the newspaper on the table and read the front page story aloud.

 _ **PRINCESS DAWN, HEIRESS TO THE KINGDOM OF BIJOU TO VISIT BRIARWOOD**_

"' _The final mystery of the century will be unveiled tonight! Princess Dawn, age 21, adopted into the Royal Family sixteen years prior and heiress apparent to be queen of the jewel capital of the world, the kingdom of Bijou comes to Briarwood bearing a jewel never before seen in public—the world's most sacred and most precious jewel, a secret treasure of the kingdom of Bijou, tonight at the masquerade ball held at the Bijou Embassy._ '"

Udonna turned paler than the whitest of snow as she realized what Daggeron was saying.

 _Dawn_. The meaning of Aurora. And this girl was not only the right age as Udonna's daughter but she was also adopted and in possession of a great treasure which had been concealed from the public eye for many years. This could quite possibly be Aurora, Udonna's missing daughter.

Daggeron's face softened as he squeezed Udonna's shoulder. "I know this is a shock, but we need to stay focused. If Imperious' forces have seen this—"

"They might think that this girl is my daughter and that her treasure is the Mystic Crystal," finished Udonna. She looked both horrified as well as hopeful. Was it possible that this visiting princess was Udonna's missing child and the girl's treasure the Mystic Crystal? Could this mean that Udonna might finally be reunited with her daughter? "Is there a picture?"

"No," said Daggeron, regretfully. "According to my research, Princess Dawn shuns the media like no other princess has. Photographers are forbidden from attending her public events except for the one happening tonight."

Udonna's heart sank and she sighed in disappointment. Another obstacle they had to overcome. Would there be no end to them?

"How do you want to handle this?" asked Daggeron. "What do we tell the Rangers?"

Udonna was quiet for a moment as she considered the best course of action to take. This could not be ignored and nor could it be rushed. The stakes were quite high here, which meant they had to handle this delicately or else they would lose everything they'd been fighting for and more.

"We'll tell the Rangers the bare minimum." Udonna knew that she was perhaps being a little unreasonable, but she was not prepared to reveal her daughter's identity to even the Rangers quite yet. "In the meantime, prepare a testing jar and a magic detector. We need to be completely sure that this girl and her treasure is what we suspect. And even if we're wrong, she must be protected from Imperious and his forces."

Daggeron nodded. "As you wish, Udonna."

XXX

Later that afternoon, Udonna called an emergency session with Clare and the Rangers.

None of them had any idea what this was about as there hadn't been the slightest hint of any dark magic activity for a fortnight. Nor could they understand why Udonna and Daggeron looked so worried, for as far as they knew, there was no reason to be concerned in the slightest.

"Dad, Udonna, what's wrong?" asked Mason. "Why've you called the meeting?"

"We've called this meeting because a situation of the utmost urgency's arisen. I assume you've heard about Briarwood's international visitor?" said Daggeron.

"Hard not to. It's all over the news and there's one road blockade after another," said Xander. "And everyone's talking about it. Why do you ask?"

Udonna sighed before blurting it out. "I need you to attend Princess Dawn's masquerade ball this evening and perform a test on her and her family's treasure."

Everyone looked at Udonna as though she'd lost her marbles. Which, given the order she'd just issued, wasn't all that far-fetched.

"I'm sorry, what? You want us to just waltz into a heavily secured foreign embassy and perform a test on a famous princess and her family's treasure?" said Chip, slowly. "Even if that were even remotely possible, why would you want us to do it?"

Realizing she should've phrased the command better, Udonna cleared her throat and regained her composure. "You're right. I should've explained that better." Udonna took a deep breath. "Do you all recall how I spoke of the Mystic Crystal when we first met?"

Unsure of where this conversation was going, everyone nodded.

"It's a gemstone of untold power that's been handed down through Leanbow's family for generations as only those of his bloodline can wield its power. It was supposed to have been lost after the last war with the darkness. Why?" asked Vida.

"Recently, we've uncovered information that suggests that the Mystic Crystal isn't entirely lost, that it's in the hands of a princess who's been missing for quite some time. That princess might very well be this Dawn of Bijou and her treasure could be the Mystic Crystal," explained Daggeron. "Unfortunately, we don't know if it's true, _yet._ Which is why we need you to investigate as quickly as possible. And it's also highly likely that Imperious has made the same connection we have."

"In which case, the sooner we get to the embassy to protect this girl, the better," said Mason.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even if this particular princess and her treasure weren't what they were looking for, Princess Dawn needed to be protected in case that Imperious or one of his goons showed up at the embassy.

Natalia checked her watch. "We've got four hours until the party tonight. That should give us plenty of time to prepare. I assume you have something we can use to test our theories?"

Daggeron nodded and pulled out a small rectangular jar with a tiny hair inside along with a shard of white quartz on a chain.

"Take a sample of Princess Dawn's hair and place it in the jar. If it matches this hair sample, then the jar will glow. And if this princess's treasure is the Mystic Crystal, then the quartz's detection spell will notify you at once. Understand?"

Natalia nodded and passed the items to Mason, who pocketed them.

"Uh, question." Xander raised his hand. "How the heck are we supposed to get past security? They'll be triple-checking everyone who walks in with an invitation and we don't even _have_ invitations."

"Mason's glamour spell could forget invites. Either that or we use a compulsion spell on the guards," suggested Vida.

"Good idea. We'll probably have to do the same thing on Princess Dawn in order to do the tests," said Natalia. Exposure was _not_ an option. And as Princess Dawn was unlikely to grant the Rangers' her consent to go _near_ her without her bodyguards in accompaniment, let alone perform magical tests on her and her family's treasure, stealth was their only choice. "We should also split up to cover more ground. One group will keep an eye on Princess Dawn and the other will stay on the ground floor to protect the civilians if one of Imperious' goons show up."

Everyone nodded in agreement at this. It seemed like a solid, if not their best plan.

"Wait a second. Hold up, guys. Do we even have any clothes for this shindig?" asked Chip.

It was a fair question, for if they were going to blend in with the guests at the ball, they were going to have to look the part.

Clare's face brightened immediately. "We used to have all kinds of parties and dances before the war. I think there's tons of clothes left. We can easily fix them up for the ball."

Everyone sighed in relief at this. One less hurdle to cross.

"Great. That leaves just one problem," said Natalia, looking embarrassed.

"And that would be…?"

"I can't dance! All right?" Natalia blurted out. "I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

While most girls Natalia's age were dancing their Friday nights away at school dances and the like, Natalia had never once learned how to dance, preferring to spend her weekends working on motorcycles with her father or watching animal documentaries with her mother. It had always suited Natalia just fine. But ballroom dancing? That was another can of worms entirely.

Xander nearly doubled over in laughter. "Finally. Something our brilliant leader _can't_ do. Ow!"

Natalia had swatted the back of Xander's head.

Mason smiled kindly at his girlfriend. "You won't stick out like a sore thumb, Lia. I can teach you how to dance if there's time."

Natalia smiled gratefully at her boyfriend and was about to reply when she saw what time it was. "Thanks, but there's no time. We have only three hours left to get ready for the ball."

And with that, everyone spent the next two and a half hours getting ready for the ball. Within time, Mason, Xander and Chip were all dressed in similar black tuxedoes with different boutonnieres and masks.

Mason had a red rose in his boutonniere and he wore a sea-blue mask framed in gold with a shining sapphire in the center.

Xander's boutonniere held a green-colored carnation and he wore a mask of emerald green framed in silver with a dark green emerald.

Finally, Chip's boutonniere consisted of a small yellow lily and he wore a gold mask framed in black and a yellow topaz.

The tests were ready, they were dressed, their transports were prepped…all that remained was for the girls to come down so they could leave for the ball.

"Girls, come on! We're going to be late!" called Xander, impatiently.

"Hold your horses, Greenbean! We're coming!" came Vida's agitated reply.

A few moments later, Natalia, Vida and Clare descended from Natalia bedroom and the sight of them took the boys' breaths away.

Natalia had forgone her trademark high ponytail for an elegant bun with loose curls on either side of her temples, and she was wearing a shining red V-neck satin gown with a mermaid-style skirt and black gloves and her treasured necklace. A blazing red and gold phoenix mask rested on her face.

Vida's spiky hair was nearly combed and her colored highlights were filled in, and she wore a sleeveless dark pink and silver satin, ankle-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pink and silver beaded choker. Her mask was in the form of a pink and black butterfly with silver glitter.

Finally, Clare's hair was in a shining braided bun and she was gowned in an emerald green satin dress with an illusion neckline and embroidered shining white pearls. She wore a shimmering blue and green peacock mask.

"Well?" prompted Clare.

"How do we look?" asked Natalia. There was the tiniest hint of nervousness in her tone.

"You look absolutely _beautiful_ ," said Mason, as he tenderly kissed Natalia's hand, making her smile.

Chip nodded in agreement as he held out his arm for Vida to take. "Gorgeous, Vee. _Gorgeous_."

Vida grinned in response before kissing Chip's cheek. "Flatterer."

Xander tenderly cupped Clare's face before gently kissing her. "Perfect. Simply perfect."

Clare nearly blushed. "Thank you."

The sound of Udonna clearing her throat interrupted the moment. "You all look divine. But you mustn't be late. Go, quickly."

Everyone nodded in agreement before taking off to the embassy. They had a ball to attend and more importantly, a princess and her treasure to protect.

XXX

At the embassy, the front lawn as well as the inside of the building itself was filled with all manner of guests. Royalty, nobility, gentry and even high-ranking diplomats and politicians as well as a number of reporters and photographers. Thankfully, slipping past the security guards was an easy feat thanks to Mason's spell work. Once that was done, they slipped inside the beautifully decorated building where the guests were scattered about inside.

"Holy crap. It's like being in a fairytale," said Chip, in awe.

"Chip, we practically _live_ in a fairytale!" said Xander.

Just then, Mason's phone went off. "What is it, Dad?" There was a moment's silence as Mason listened to Daggeron's reply. "Understood."

"Let me guess, there's dark magical energy here?" said Vida, as Mason hung up.

Mason nodded. "Udonna couldn't get a lock on it, but it's definitely in the building."

"Then we should split up. Vee, you and Chip go upstairs. Xander, you and Clare sweep through the east and west wings. Mason and I will work here. Anything happens, you either hide or Ranger up before notify the others immediately. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and then split up for their assignments.

When everyone had left, Natalia decided to ascend the flight of stairs nearest to her and check out the ballroom. For reasons she couldn't explain, she felt drawn towards it and when she reached her intended destination, she swung open the doors and stepped inside. It was a stunning beautiful room with masterfully carved archways, stained glass windows and polished dance floor. An orchestra was playing the most beautiful of music, men and women were all dressed in the finest tuxedoes and ball gowns that money could buy as they laughed and chatted while sipping champagne or dancing in waltzes across the dance floor.

 _So beautiful_ , thought Natalia. She couldn't explain it, but she felt oddly at peace with the situation. As though she was familiar with the setting and it was where she belonged. _That doesn't make any sense. Why do I feel like this?_

As if in answer, Natalia inhaled sharply as she was suddenly hit with images she'd never seen before. She saw herself as a little girl, surrounded by beautifully dressed people in masks and costumes as they celebrated and danced the night away. She herself was dancing with a boy around her age, dancing with a boy whose handsome eyes she couldn't stop gazing at, eyes that seemed so familiar.

Natalia jerked her head back and clutched at her chest as her heart pounded. She was back in reality, but she needed to remove herself from the situation for a little while. Quickly, Natalia scanned the area for a backdoor and soon spotted an empty balcony.

Without hesitation, Natalia ran for the balcony and then leaned against one of the stone pillars. She removed her mask, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves while also figuring out what had just happened back there.

 _What the heck was that?_ Natalia wondered. _Those images…they felt just like my nightmares, except they weren't scary. They were familiar like I should know them, but I don't. Not really. Was what I just saw a flashback to my forgotten past?_ It seemed ludicrous but at the same time, it did make a bit of sense. _But if that's true, then who or what was I in my past life? Was I a…_

"Natalia?"

Natalia was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She looked up to see Mason standing in front of her looking concerned.

" _There_ you are. I've been looking all over for you. All you all right?" asked Mason.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just…I just needed some air," lied Natalia. "It was stuffy inside."

If Mason noticed Natalia's hesitation or detected her lie, he didn't comment on it. Instead, he held out his hand for her to take.

"Well, since we're at a ball and look the part, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Natalia hesitated. She was hopeless at dancing and they were supposed to be on duty, but what was the harm in just one dance with the man she loved?

"I shall," she said, with remarkable confidence as she slid her hand into Mason's.

Mason smiled as he proceeded to lead Natalia onto the dance floor. Once there, he held her right hand in his before placing her left hand onto his shoulder and then slipping his hand onto Natalia's slender waist.

"Just follow my lead," whispered Mason, as the musicians began playing a waltz. "Step back when I step forward and…one-two-three, one-two-three."

And with that, the Blue and Red Rangers began to waltz across the ballroom floor. Much to Natalia's immense surprise and relief, she found herself not needing Mason's instruction, for she was dancing just beautifully with astounding grace.

Mason smiled at Natalia as he twirled and dipped her. "You dance like a princess. But I thought you said you didn't know how?"

Natalia smiled back as she tenderly kissed Mason. "Looks like I was wrong."

On the outside, Natalia was smiling but on the inside she felt both thrilled and startled, if not a little panicked as she waltzed across the ballroom with Mason. _How am I doing this so well when I've never ballroom danced a single day in my life? And why does this all feel so natural and familiar, like I should know it but I don't? What's happening to me?_

Still, in spite of her questions and fears, Natalia couldn't deny that all of this, dancing with Mason and the ball itself, felt so _right_. As though a place like this was where Natalia was meant to be or something of the like and she hadn't known it until now. Had she been in a situation like this once before she lost her memories so long ago? Natalia wished she knew. All she did know was that for a moment, she was blissfully happy with the man she loved and for the moment, everything was perfect.

XXX

Meanwhile, Princess Dawn was retrieving her family's treasure from the safe.

Princess Dawn truly looked like a fairytale princess with her stunning midnight-blue ball gown that was embroidered with gemstones, making it sparkle and shine like the starry night sky, her golden hair and emerald green eyes, high cheekbones and slender figure, and she was also said to be the picture of sophisticated grace and virtue. A paragon of duty and compassion, just as a princess should be. But still, despite all this as well as the fantastic party downstairs, Princess Dawn was not happy.

For one, she had horrible social anxiety and detested having to speak in public alone. But as her parents were attending to some urgent matters in Bijou, poor Dawn had no choice but to present her family's treasure alone. And for another, she felt second-best in comparison to her family's treasure, as it seemed to be the focus of everyone's care and attention.

"Treasure, treasure. That's all anyone talks about," grumbled Dawn, to herself as she held the heavy locked chest to her torso. "It's bad enough I have to do this alone! But now it's like all anybody cares about is this stupid treasure and nobody cares for me."

A dark chuckle from Dawn's newly hired bodyguard, a Miss Regina Pimvare, caused a shiver to go down Dawn's spine.

"What's so funny?" asked Dawn, as she turned to face Miss Pimvare. A moment later, Dawn shrieked at the top of her lungs as she witnessed her 'bodyguard' change from a beautiful dark-haired woman to a hideous, black-eyed fanged creature with wings.

"It's true. I don't care much for _you_ at all. In fact, I'd sooner see you dead and claim your Mystic Crystal for the Master, Princess Aurora! Now, hand it over!"

"Aurora? Mystic Crystal? I don't know what you're talking about!" said Dawn, terrified as she backed up into a corner. What was this hideous creature babbling on about? Dawn had never even heard of the Mystic Crystal, much less possessed it! And who was Princess Aurora? Not her! "Who are you?"

A growl emitted from the hideous creature's throat. "Don't lie to me, brat! Surely you remember _me,_ Necrolai the Queen of the Vampires? You and your wretched kind defeated us during the Great War and hid away your magic treasure to protect it from us. But you've failed, for now it belongs to its rightful owner, the Master of All Evil! Now, HAND IT OVER!"

Dawn still didn't have the slightest idea what this hag was speaking of. She then yelled at the top of her lungs, "You're insane! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and three people dressed in different colored uniforms that Princess Dawn didn't recognize burst into the room.

"Hold it right there, Necrolai!" said the man in yellow.

Necrolai growled again. "Rangers! Oh, curses! You leave me no choice! Specter, take the girl and her treasure and go!"

Before anyone could react, a black and green shadow monster with piercing red eyes appeared out of nowhere and took possession of Dawn. When Dawn looked up at her audience, she was no longer herself, but a result of the foul beast's dark power, as was evident by her now red eyes.

"No one else shall have the Mystic Crystal!" Dawn's voice was distorted as though it was both her and the monster within her speaking. "OUT OF MY WAY!"

And with that, Dawn shoved all three Mystic Rangers down like a stack of dominoes as she burst out of the room, leaving the Rangers to fight off Necrolai.

XXX

Back on the dance floor, Natalia and Mason's brief dance was interrupted when Clare burst into the room, looking panicked.

"Guys, Ranger up! Necrolai's here and her monster's taken the princess!" said Clare. "We don't know where she went off to."

"I think I do. Look!" Natalia pointed to the entrance where Princess Dawn was making herself known by running through the room whilst carrying her family's treasure. "We can't morph here with so many witnesses. So… _SECURITY! OVERE HERE! SECURITY!_ "

Right on cue, at least four men from the security team appeared and tried to take control of the situation, but they were helpless before the possessed princess, who tossed them across the room like rag dolls.

Dawn then chuckled evilly as she thrust out her hand and shouted out, "Anyone who dares to try and stop me will offered as a sacrifice to the Master!"

Suddenly, the entire room became enveloped in dark magic that began draining the life out of the party guests, forcing Natalia, Mason and Clare to retreat onto the balcony. Natalia and Mason then proceeded to morph into their Ranger forms. No sooner had they done this, Dawn appeared and attempted to throw the chest to a badly injured Necrolai, who hovered just a few feet away.

"Guys, get Dawn to safety. I'll handle the bat," ordered Natalia, quickly.

Mason and Clare nodded.

"Give me the Mystic Crystal, Specter!" ordered Necrolai. "It belongs to the Master!"

"Think again, hag! _Flamma Aeterna!_ "

While Clare doused Dawn with a paralytic herb and Mason pulled Dawn to safety, powerful white-hot fire shot out of Natalia's wand, severely burning Necrolai and shooting her out of the sky. Within moments, Necrolai was on the ground below, unable to fly until her wings healed.

They were then joined by Chip, Vida and Xander, who proceeded to duke it out with the Vampire Queen while Mason and Natalia faced off against Dawn, who was still possessed and apparently powerful enough that the paralytic herb had already worn off. The shadow monster proceeded to blast its enemies while they barely managed to dodge and counter the attacks.

 _Well, this is just perfect. How're we supposed to save the princess when we don't even know how to exorcise the monster inside of her?_ thought Natalia, as Mason countered one of the shadow monster's attacks with a water spell and momentarily froze it. _Creatures like that despise the light and anything remotely good, I know, but it's not enough to just know it. We need light in its purest form to beat this thing._

Natalia was then hit by one of the shadow monster's dark magic attacks, causing her to power down. Then suddenly, the shining light of the full moon seemed to gather onto the center gemstone of Natalia's necklace and she felt a familiar surge of power course through her body. She not only felt her strongest, but she knew at once what was happening and she finally realized what it was that was triggering such power.

Without further ado, Natalia directed the powerful magic at Specter. Powerful white light shot of her necklace and not only fully exorcised Specter, it also destroyed him completely. Leaving Princess Dawn in a heap upon the balcony floor.

"How did you do that?" asked Mason, in awe.

Before Natalia could explain, Necrolai tossed Chip, Vida and Xander onto the balcony and then cast a powerful virus spell on them. Within moments, everyone there was paralyzed, unable to move as they were hit with wave upon wave of horrible, agonizing pain.

"I knew it was wise to save that little trick. It should take care of you wretched brats once and for all," said Necrolai, as she climbed up onto the balcony. "And now, _I'll_ claim the Mystic Crystal for the Master once and for all!"

Before Necrolai could grab the chest, however, an unexpected Wolf Attack came out of nowhere and beat the Vampire Queen back.

"Stop, Necrolai!"

Like magic, no pun intended, Koragg appeared out of nowhere and stood between her and the secret treasure chest.

"What do you think you're doing, Koragg?" demanded Necrolai. "How dare you stop me in our moment of triumph!"

"There is no triumph to be found here, hag! Not like this!" snarled Koragg. He grabbed her by the throat and tossed Necrolai into a pillar before she could protest.

What Koragg did next shocked everyone there. Koragg split open his shield, but instead of another Wolf Attack, the eye of the shield sucked away the virus spell, freeing the Rangers.

" _Traitor!_ " screeched Necrolai, furiously.

"I am no traitor! I act with honor in service of the Master! The virus leaves them unable to defend themselves! There no honor in this defeat," said Koragg, sternly. "We shall win with honor or not at all, filthy hag!"

"You and your stupid honor!" snarled Necrolai. "Well, we'll see what Imperious and the Master have to say about this when I report to them!"

And with that, Necrolai vanished through a dark seal and then Koragg did the same before any of the Rangers could demand an explanation.

Everyone was confused as to what had just happened, but none more so than Natalia. In spite of having fought the Knight Wolf on countless occasions and having been inside Koragg's mind as he'd been in hers, Koragg often puzzled Natalia to no end and this was the most puzzling of events. Koragg served the Master but fought with honor. Koragg stole Udonna's Snow Staff yet he permitted Udonna to escape when Udonna had been captured. Koragg tormented Natalia but spared her life. And there had been so many times when Koragg could've destroyed the Mystic Rangers but he'd never once tried to actually finish them off. Koragg was a walking contradiction.

"Hey, guys, Princess Dawn's okay, just knocked out," said Clare, interrupting Natalia's thoughts. The sorceress in training was holding the unconscious blueblood in her lap. "But she won't be like this for long. We should do the tests while we still can."

"Mason? Vee?"

"On it."

While Mason plucked a tiny hair from Dawn's head and placed it inside the jar, Vida picked the lock on the chest and opened it up. Inside the chest was a two thousand carat diamond that had been cut in the shape of a rose. It was truly magnificent.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense. Tell us. Is that it? Is that the Mystic Crystal?" asked Chip, eagerly. "Is she the princess Udonna's looking for?"

Vida held the quartz over the diamond but nothing happened. And nor did anything occur when Mason shook the jar containing the hair samples.  
"No. It's a spectacular gemstone but it's not emitting the slightest ounce of magical energy," said Mason, disappointedly. "And her hair sample doesn't match the one Udonna gave us."

"Meaning she isn't the princess that Udonna was looking for," said Vida. "And this isn't the Mystic Crystal. This was a wild goose chase!"

"Vida!" said Natalia, sharply, making the Pink Ranger fall silent. "We saved her life. That's all that matters. Now, let's clean up this mess. You all know your assignments, now go!"

The others nodded as they set about their work.

Mason, Xander and Chip managed to remove any residual dark magical energy from the embassy, cleaned up any messes and performed a memory modification spell to ensure that none of the guests remembered what happened. Natalia and Vida took care of Princess Dawn by carrying the girl and her treasure back to her bedchambers and performed a similar spell to ensure that she also forgot the trauma of the event.

When all this was done, the party resumed and when the time came, Princess Dawn's shyness seemed to have vanished and she presented her family's treasure with the grace and confidence a princess like her should. It was as though nothing bad had ever happened that evening, which was just as well as some things were better left forgotten.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, Necrolai had wasted no time in informing Imperious of what had happened at the ball. While they knew from their spying that Princess Dawn was not Udonna and Leanbow's daughter and nor was her treasure the Mystic Crystal, it did not make Koragg's actions any less unforgivable in the eyes of Imperious. And if that wasn't enough, the Master had awoken again and he was presiding over the argument like a judge at a trial.

"Master, you have heard us all. And now I offer up my magic as we stand before your judgment." Koragg reached into his chest and removed his magic. It hovered in the air as Koragg and his accuser knelt down in respect for their sovereign.

"Master, you saw it yourself though my powers. Necrolai could've destroyed the Rangers if it weren't for Koragg's so-called honor. And _my_ plan with the Rangers' genie could have also worked if it wasn't for this backstabbing wretch's honor," said Imperious, as he glared daggers at the Knight Wolf.

"Yes, my honor. My honor is the cornerstone of my very being," said Koragg, with a passion none had ever heard him use before. "A warrior without honor cannot be trusted to serve and protect you at all costs. Imperious has proven that he is evil, yes. But without honor, can he really be trusted?"

Outraged, Imperious opened his mouth to argue but then the Master began to speak, forcing the dark wizard to fall silent as Imperious and Koragg rose up.

Much to Imperious' fury, the Master not only chose to let Koragg's actions go unpunished but the Master also returned Koragg's magic to him.

"My magic has returned!" said Koragg, smugly. He then turned to Imperious with such anger than tendrils of dark magic emitted from his clenched fists. "Again you have failed to get rid of me! Now, watch your back, you dishonorable waste. Your time here will not be for much longer!"

For once, Imperious decided not to provoke Koragg's anger and chose instead, to retire to his own chambers for the night.

When Imperious had gone, Koragg decided to go train in the forest. However, he hadn't taken more than a few steps when the residual energy of the virus he'd taken from the Rangers, sparked around his body and attacked his mind. Suddenly, Koragg's mind was plagued with images of himself without his customary armor holding a little girl with all too familiar eyes and he felt feelings that he'd never felt before, concern and love. But love and concern for whom? The little girl whose name Koragg did not know and face he did not recognize?

 _What's happening to me?_

XXX

Later that week, Natalia parked her bike outside of the Rock Porium.

Today was supposed to be Natalia's day off from work, but Toby had called and said he needed some extra help due to an emergency. Natalia had found herself unable to refuse but still felt a sense of disappointment as today was not only Natalia's day off but it was also her twenty-first birthday and she'd made some plans. Plans that she would have to postpone now as work always came before pleasure. Duty called, as per usual.

Natalia frowned when she noticed the sign on the Rock Porium read 'closed' instead of 'open' as the store should've been open by now and the inside of the store was also completely dark. What the heck was going on?

Natalia hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside the Rock Porium, not knowing what to expect, but certainly not expecting the lights to suddenly come on and for there to be a loud shout that scared her half to death.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Natalia nearly jumped out of her skin but then relaxed when she saw that not only was the Rock Porium decked out in birthday decorations consisting of paper phoenixes and streamers and balloons in Natalia's favorite colors, but everyone she cared about was there in awesome party clothes. Mason, Vida, Chip, Xander, Lee-Lee, Udonna, Daggeron and even Jenji and Phineas under the disguise of a glamour spell. There was also a stack of beautifully wrapped presents from everyone and a tasty-looking refreshment table consisting of red punch, chocolate cupcakes and a stunning birthday cake in the shape of a phoenix.

Mason swooped down on Natalia and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Lia."

"Thanks," said Natalia, smiling. She was shocked that all this was happening but at the same time, really happy. "But how did you guys even know today was my birthday?"

Clare looked sheepish as she held up Natalia's datebook. "I _might've_ found this and noticed a certain date. Why didn't you tell us your birthday was coming up?"

This time Natalia looked sheepish. "Honestly? I kind of forgot all about it until a few days ago and then I didn't want to trouble you all with such short notice." With everything that had been going on over the past six months, Natalia's birthday had been the last thing on her mind. Until, however, when she'd checked her date book to make sure she was free to visit her parents' graves and realized that her birthday was almost upon her. Embarrassed that she'd forgotten her own birthday and not wanting to bother anyone with it, Natalia decided not to say a word.

"Oh, Natalia, you're no trouble at all," said Lee-Lee, as she dished out the punch to everyone in the room. "Now, what do you say we get this party started?"

"That sounds great. But before we get started, there's something I'd like to say to you all." As the room fell silent, Natalia took a deep breath. She was deeply touched by everyone's actions there and she wanted them to know just how much they all meant to her, which meant she had to get this little speech just right.

"Six months ago, I was…well, I was lost. I was used to wandering all over creation, never getting close to people and I was so alone. But then I came to Briarwood and met the most extraordinary people who broke down my walls and helped me find what I thought I'd lost forever. I want to thank all of you for welcoming me into your lives, for giving me a family again and for making this one of the best birthdays ever." Natalia raised her glass. "To family."

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together as they murmured in unison, "To family."

So much had changed in such a short span of time, but it was a change that Natalia gladly welcomed. She had a home, a good job, love, a family in her group of friends. What could possibly be better?

 _A/N: Please, review!_


	22. Heiress Apparent Part One

**Heiress Apparent Part One**

Imperious glanced around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

Much to Imperious' relief, the room was quieter than a grave and there was nobody around. Not Necrolai or the Hidiacs and the Styxoids and certainly _not_ Koragg, just as Imperious hoped for and more. It made what he was about to do all the easier. In Imperious' hand was a vial of green liquid poison of the highest concentrate. There was no known antidote as the poison could kill anyone within the blink of an eye, even the Master. It was quite a deadly weapon, and Imperious intended to use it on the Master while the Master was still helpless.

"I must strike at the Master now while I have the chance or I will never rule the Underworld!" hissed Imperious to himself. He had no intention of remaining a lackey forever. No, Imperious wanted to rule the Underworld alone. But Imperious knew that as long as the Master lived and there were those loyal to the Master, the dark wizard's ambitions would never be fulfilled unless he struck while the iron was still hot.

Imperious had just uncorked the vial of poison and was about to dump its contents down when he was interrupted.

"What're you up to, Imperious?" demanded Koragg, harshly as he stormed into the room.

Startled, Imperious dropped the glass vial, causing it to shatter. Upon making content with the floor, the poisoned turned black and smoked before vanishing, leaving a gaping hole in its absence.  
"Nothing! Just working on a potion for the Master's approval!" said Imperious, quickly. "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm never far from the Master and nothing happens in this pit without my knowing it," said Koragg.

Imperious could not stop himself from scowling. "Of course. Such a _loyal_ servant," he said, spitefully.

Koragg growled. "Yes, I _am_ loyal. And it's because of my loyalty that when the Master rises, _I_ will be his first in command and then _you_ will answer to _me!_ Remember that!"

Without waiting for a reply, Koragg left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Imperious clenched his fist in anger. "I'll never destroy the Master while Koragg's around!" Imperious was not a complete idiot. Even without his magic, Koragg had survived a duel against two of the Barbarian Beasts and then he'd taken down one of them unaided. Now that Koragg's magic had been returned, the idea of being able to take Koragg down was simply impossible. Still, if Imperious refused to give up. If he couldn't dispose of Koragg, perhaps Imperious could achieve a higher ranking in the Master's service which would force Koragg to be less of a nuisance. "But if I can't _destroy_ the Master, then maybe I should gain his favor."

While the idea of still being an underling wasn't very appealing to Imperious, he reasoned that it was better to be first-in-command to the greatest power in the world. At least, temporarily, until he could find a way to achieve his ambitions.

XXX

Outside of Rootcore, Mason and Daggeron were in the midst of bound battle practice while Udonna and the others eagerly watched. As per the custom of bound battle, both Mason and Daggeron's left hands were shackled with a good length of chain between them, they each had a wooden practice sword in their unbound hands and neither one of them were morphed.

Mason narrowly dodged a blow from his father's practice sword before meeting Daggeron's next attack with one of his own. He then held his bound hand to the level of his eyes and pulled the chain taut. Mason playfully winked at Daggeron, challenging his father to come meet him. A challenge that Daggeron was only too happy meet, judging by the smile on the Solaris Knight's face. Daggeron then spun around, shortening the length of the chain and swinging his sword down at Mason. Again, Mason dodged and then a game of tug-of-war ensued as the two men tried to gain an advantage over the other. Finally, Daggeron gave the chain such a hard pull that Mason found himself flat on his back and just barely met Daggeron's sword with his own.

"Sorry. Next time, I'll go easy on you," teased Daggeron.

Mason shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

Miraculously, Mason performed a sweeping kick with his leg that knocked Daggeron down.

Daggeron made an impressed grunt as they both then stood up and resumed their battle.

"Hey, Udonna, why doesn't Daggeron use his laser lamp? Or Mason his water magic?" asked Xander, curiously. While the sword fight was entertaining to watch, Xander couldn't help but be curious as to why neither party was even attempting to use the tiniest bit of magic.

"Because, according to the rules of bound battle, only swords can be used. No magic. Daggeron's very skilled in this technique," explained Udonna.

"Because I was taught by the best," interjected Daggeron, grinning as he and Mason held the chain and encircled each other like wolves. "And now Nehir will be beaten, I mean _taught_ by the best."

Mason smirked, a rarity for him. "I see humility hasn't sunk in since you've reached old age," he said teasingly.

Their audience laughed as Daggeron feigned offense and then they resumed their battle.

"I think Mason's got this all wrapped up," said Natalia, smiling fondly at her boyfriend.

Xander shook his head while not taking his eyes off the duel. "It's not over yet."

And indeed, it was not. When Daggeron lunged for Mason with his sword, Mason caught the hilt of Daggeron's sword with his own and then performed a tricky move that sent Daggeron's sword into the air. Mason caught his father's sword with his free hand but instead of using Daggeron's sword in addition to his own, Mason did the honorable thing and returned Daggeron's sword to him.

"Oh, no, bro, you had him! Don't give him his sword back," whined Vida.

Daggeron smiled in approval but then quickly resumed the fight. After a series of highly impressive swordplay by both parties, Mason secured a victory by leaping through a wide gap in a nearby tree and pulled hard on the chain, sending Daggeron straight into the tree. Before Daggeron had a chance to regain his bearings, Mason kicked the underside of Daggeron's leg and sent the Solaris Knight flying into the air before landing on his back and finding himself with Mason's sword at his throat.

Everyone cheered and applauded as Mason helped Daggeron to stand and then they proceeded to unchain themselves.

Daggeron couldn't stop smiling as he patted Mason's shoulder. "Well done, son. You beat me fair and square and you did it with honor."

Mason beamed under his father's praise. "Thanks, Dad. But really, it was just luck."

Daggeron shook his head. "No. It wasn't just luck. It was skill. You've come a long way in your training and I'm proud of you. You _all_ have."

The other Rangers beamed under their mentor's praise.

"We owe a lot of that to you," said Natalia. Heaven alone knew where they'd be if Daggeron hadn't agreed to train them and help them further develop their skills as warriors and practitioners of magic. They owed Daggeron a great deal.

"Yeah, you were taught by the best and so are we. Maybe one day we'll be as good as King Leanbow," said Chip. His tone became hesitant and quiet as he then asked, "Could…could you tell us a little bit about him, please? I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'd like to know more about this great man and warrior."

Udonna tensed as she hesitated. Though had been well over a decade, the past was still somewhat painful to speak of. Did she dare revisit those memories and risk the pain returning full-force? Or was everyone better off not knowing the whole painful truth of Leanbow's sacrifice and everything else that came with it?

As if he was reading her thoughts, Daggeron said, "Udonna, Leanbow was a great hero and more importantly, he was a good man and king. They've fought bravely in Leanbow's name for the last six months. They deserve to know the whole story."

Udonna sighed as she realized that Daggeron was right. The Rangers had more than earned the right to know the whole story. Perhaps it was time to finally let go of past pains so that it was possible to move forward with the future.

"You're right. It's time to reveal the whole story," said Udonna. She turned to the Rangers with a soft, if not sad smile on her face. "Why don't we go inside where it's more comfortable? This could take a while."

XXX

Back in the Underworld, Imperious had called a meeting with Necrolai and Koragg, having formulated a plan to not only destroy the Mystic Rangers and Solaris Knight at long last, but also a way to revive the Master at long last.

"I am a genius. A complete and utter genius!" said Imperious, gleefully.

Necrolai looked excited. "You have a plan, my lord?"

"Indeed I do. I have devised a way to capture the Rangers' Legend Warrior powers—for the Master, of course. Their new magic will not only revive the Master entirely, he will be more powerful than ever," said Imperious. "The Rangers will be fought on the surface world and when the time is right, they'll be brought down here and their new powers stolen from them. It's a foolproof plan!"

"My lord, with all due respect, I must protest to this plan. You've seen what the Rangers are capable of now! How can you possibly expect to go up against the Rangers and survive, let alone capture their Legend Warrior powers?" objected Necrolai.

" _I_ don't, Necrolai. But _Koragg_ will while I handle Solaris Knight," said Imperious.

Koragg turned his head sharply. "What?"

"You heard me, did you not, Koragg? If you're such a loyal servant, go and do this for your Master. Help him return by weakening the Rangers and bringing them down here so that we may claim their new powers for the Master while I deal with Solaris Knight," said Imperious. "What do you say?"

Koragg did not take kindly to being ordered around by such a waste as Imperious, but nevertheless, he was willing to admit that Imperious had a point. The Rangers' Legend Warrior powers could be the key to finally restoring the Master and winning the war. And by doing this, Koragg would not only be proving his worth as a loyal soldier of the Master, but he would be performing a great honor.

"I say I will do this. I will obey you, but _only_ this once, Imperious," said Koragg. "Now, I must prepare for battle. Then I will contact the Red Witch and tell her to have the Solaris Knight meet you in battle in the Dimension of Lost Souls while I fight against the Rangers."

"Excellent. Don't take too long, Koragg. We don't have all eternity," said Imperious.

Koragg did not reply as he left the throne room. He'd just entered his quarters when suddenly, his mind was hit once again by images he didn't recognize, images that stirred feelings in him he hadn't felt before yet seemed so familiar. Although the images he'd been seeing since the masquerade were still in brief fragments, they were coming more and more frequently.

 _He placed a beautiful necklace, a ruby-eyed dragon encircling a snowflake with diamonds and amethysts onto a little girl's neck._

" _Promise me you will wear this always," he murmured, as he gently stroked back the child's hair. "It'll keep you safe and help you to be brave. When you look at it in the mirror, remember how much your mother and I love you. And do not forget, this is to be our secret. Promise?"_

" _I promise, Daddy," said the little girl, as she hugged him. "I love you too."_

Koragg shook his head to try and clear his mind. What were those images? Those words? Daddy, mother, love…why were they coming to him and why did they stir such emotions in Koragg's heart? Koragg had to banish them. They had no place in his life. He couldn't afford to succumb to the feelings the images presented. He had to stay focused and fulfill his mission for the Master. After all, it was all he'd ever wanted, his sole purpose in life…wasn't it?

XXX

Back at Rootcore, everyone was seated comfortably on the balcony with steaming mugs of apple cider or hot chocolate as they waited for Udonna and Daggeron to tell their tale. They did not have to wait long, thankfully, for after she'd had a sip of her drink, Udonna began.

"Many years ago, before the Great War, Leanbow and I led happy lives together in our roles as king and queen, lives that were further blessed with the birth of our daughter, Princess Aurora. She was the Light of our lives in more ways than one," began Udonna. "She was a beautiful, compassionate and talented girl. Everyone loved her."

Upon hearing this, Natalia's breath caught in her throat. _So, that's who Aurora is. It makes perfect sense. Why didn't I figure it out sooner?_

"For generations, my family's served the monarchy in many ways, mainly in the roles of knights and scholars. But when it came my turn to apprentice for knighthood, things took a different turn. Leanbow not only served as my mentor and king, but we became best friends over time and soon enough, we were godfathers to each other's children," continued Daggeron. "And if that wasn't enough, from a young age, Nehir and Aurora were engaged to be married to one another."

Vida's eyes widened and she looked at Mason in stunned surprise. "Whoa, bro. You were arranged to be married to a _princess?_ Why didn't you tell me?"

Mason turned bright red and didn't reply. But he did smile gratefully at Natalia when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

After regaining his memories, Mason had talked with Natalia, explaining about his past life and his former fiancé, although he'd kept Aurora's lineage to himself out of respect for Udonna's wishes. And Mason had also assured Natalia that while he would always care for Aurora, it was Natalia who held his heart now and forever. Thankfully, Natalia had understood and did not doubt Mason's word.

"It was their idea, actually. Although they were quite young at the time, Nehir and Aurora fell in love at first sight when they met. They wanted to marry as soon as they were of age, so we agreed to a long betrothal between the two of them," said Daggeron. "Anyway, at her birth, Aurora was prophesied to have untold power as she was not only a product of true love, but the heiress of two powerful magical bloodlines and the Mystic Crystal."

"Let me guess, that made her the perfect target for the Master," said Natalia, sadly. It wasn't hard to guess that something terrible had happened to Aurora

Udonna sadly nodded. "Shortly after Aurora's fifth birthday, a shadow fell. The Master rose up from the depths of the Underworld. He demanded that we surrender ourselves and the Mystic Crystal to him, and when we refused, he attacked with his dark armies. With the aid of the Mystic Warriors, Daggeron, Leanbow and I fought bravely with all our might to protect our people and stop the Master. More than once, we were victorious in driving them back, but more than once, the Master's armies returned with more power and strength than before.

"The situation worsened when we discovered through the interrogation of a prisoner that the Master had somehow learned of Aurora's identity and what she was capable of. When that happened, the Master declared that if he could not destroy Aurora, then she was to be captured and placed under his control to serve his foul bidding. If Aurora was killed or made to use the Mystic Crystal as the Master wished, all would be truly lost. And that was something we could not allow."

"So, what happened? Why didn't Leanbow just use the Mystic Crystal to vanquish the Master?" asked Chip, curiously.

"I'm afraid we don't know. You see, the Master's desire for the Mystic Crystal never made sense to anyone as only those of Leanbow's bloodline can wield its power. So, Leanbow sought after the Mystic Mother for advice. Whatever he learned frightened him so much that he feared using the Mystic Crystal was too dangerous, too risky," admitted Daggeron.

As long as Daggeron lived, he would never forget the horrified, scared look on Leanbow's face. Whatever Leanbow had learned that dreadful day about the Master had shaken the normally fearless Fire Wizard King to his core, which was quite a feat. What could Leanbow have learned about the Master that was so terrible?

"However, he was adamant that the Master could not truly win unless Aurora was no more. But this did not solve the problem," said Udonna. "We still had to protect not only the worlds, but also Aurora. So, Leanbow and I made the most difficult choice of our lives. We sent Aurora away into hiding for her own protection from the Master. Daggeron was charged with keeping her and Nehir safe until such a time as the war ended and Aurora could return to take her rightful place as future queen."

"But that day never came. The night I was taking Nehir and Aurora to safety, I was attacked by one that we had once called friend. Calindor," said Daggeron. His tone became bitter and his eyes hardened at the mention of that filthy traitor's name. "But he no longer called himself that. Calindor was now Imperious and he revealed that he was the traitor who'd exposed Aurora to the Master. He demanded I hand her over to him if I wanted to live. I refused and ordered Nehir and Aurora to run to the safe house while I fought off Imperious. In that battle, our powers collided and we were both cursed, trapped in that forsaken cave for more than a decade."

Xander's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Wait, hold on a second. If Mason was supposed to go to the safe house with Aurora, then why did he appear at that hospital in Briarwood with memory loss? And why wasn't Aurora with him?"

"From what we've been able to piece together, Mason and Aurora were hit with dark magic. It was an attack that should have killed them both, but recently we discovered or at least we suspect, that Aurora was in possession of the Mystic Crystal. It saved their lives," explained Udonna. "Perhaps amnesia was the price to pay for safety, we may never know. But what we _do_ know, however, is that we owe much to Phineas. Recently we found out that he happened upon Daggeron's duel with Calindor and found both Mason and Aurora unconscious. To protect them both, he took them to the human realm and separated them."

Upon hearing this, Clare stood up and nearly dropped her mug in shock. " _What?!_ Are you saying Aurora's alive?" When Udonna and Daggeron nodded, Clare looked both angry and hurt. And who could blame her? "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Daggeron looked regretful at Clare. "We're sorry, Clare. We never meant to hurt you, but we only found out recently. And after sixteen years, we had to be careful with the information. We couldn't risk getting your hopes hope or worse, risking Imperious finding out and putting Aurora in harm's way."

Though Clare was still unhappy about being kept in the dark, she did seem to understand Daggeron and Udonna's motives, for she gave them both a respectful nod and gestured for them to resume telling their story.

"Not long after Aurora was sent away, the battle with the Master worsened thanks to Imperious' betrayal and we were forced to resort to drastic measures to end the war," said Udonna. "By then, the Mystic Crystal was gone and I feared it was long forever, for I didn't know that it was with Aurora. But Leanbow was confident in our abilities to stop the Master. He led the fight that banished the armies of darkness to the Underworld. When the time came, Leanbow forced the Master back into the depths and ordered Niella to seal the gates, despite knowing that he would never return. When Niella did this, Leanbow continued the battle behind the gates alone and was victorious. But our victory did not come without cost. Leanbow, Niella and the other Mystic Warriors all gave their lives to save us all."

By now, the other Rangers' faces were wet with tears of sympathy and grief for their queen's pain as well as tears of respect for the honorable, noble warriors who'd given their lives to protect so many. Their burden and legacy was now the Rangers' to bear and it was something that the Rangers would bear with honor and dignity it deserved.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain," declared Xander, as he stood up.

"They _will_ be remembered," added Vida.

Mason also stood up. "Udonna, I promise you, we _will_ find Aurora and the Mystic Crystal and bring them both home if it's the last thing we do."

"And we'll never stop fighting until there's peace in both of our worlds," said Chip. "It's what they deserve for their sacrifice."

Udonna smiled gratefully at the Rangers. It was a beautiful, sweet moment. But one that was soon interrupted when Natalia opened her mouth to speak, only to cry out in pain and clutch her head as a familiar agony shot through it. After a few moments, the pain ceased and she stood up, looking serious and angry.

"Koragg?" guessed Daggeron.

Natalia nodded as she rubbed her temples. No matter how many times it happened, it was simply impossible to become accustomed to the pain. "We've got big trouble. Koragg wants to fight the five of us outside of the city in fifteen minutes, while you fight Imperious once and for all in the Dimension of Lost Souls alone."

Daggeron nodded. "Very well. Tell him I accept."

While Natalia did this, Udonna's face became etched with worry. "You're accepting? But this is surely a trap."

"Obviously. But we have no choice. If we don't meet them in battle, heaven alone knows what they'll do to the city. Countless innocent lives would be at risk," said Natalia. She didn't like this any better than Udonna did, but they had a duty to fulfill. And besides, this might be the chance they needed to finally take down Imperious forever. "We _have_ to go, Udonna. You know this."

Udonna still looked unhappy but made no further attempts to argue.

And so, having no other choice, Natalia and the others morphed into the Legend Warrior forms and then zipped off to meet their opponents on the battlefield.

XXX

Outside the city, the Rangers found Koragg standing alone. He was armed, as usual but his posture lacked its usual rigidness, which concerned Natalia.

"Welcome, Rangers," said Koragg.

"Skip the welcome, Koragg, and tell us what you want," said Natalia, impatient. Although she knew Koragg was prepared to battle them, Natalia didn't believe it was a fight that Koragg was after for once. Which begged the question, what could be so important that Koragg would risk his life in a battle against the Rangers, especially knowing the powers they now possessed?

"I want your Legend Warrior powers for the Master," said Koragg. "Do this and you will be greatly rewarded. Refuse and you will pay."

A collection of outraged protests arose from the Rangers at this.

"Never!" growled Mason.

"We don't want any kind of ' _rewards'_ your sick boss can offer us! Forget it!" snarled Vida.

"We only use our powers for good!" added Chip.

"Are you barking mad, Koragg? Give up our Legend Warrior powers for your boss? We'd sooner die first!" said Xander, furiously.

"If that's what you wish, then so be it," said Koragg, coldly. "But before you sign your own death certificates, hear my bargain. Surrender your Legend Warrior powers to me so that I may help my Master arise. If you do this, I promise, your lives will be spared when he takes the throne. More than that, he will grant you a place at his side! If you do not, I will take you to the Underworld myself and any choice you have will be taken from you!"

Natalia scoffed. While she trusted Koragg's word to some extent, keeping such a promise of being at the Master's side was beyond the Knight Wolf's abilities. The Master was an expert liar and manipulator, and more than that, the Master did not care about anyone but himself. Everyone was expendable in the Master's eyes, even Koragg, once his usefulness was over. Why should they trust that the Master would spare the lives of his greatest enemies, much less give them a seat at the table?

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Koragg. You don't speak for your lunatic boss. _We_ on the other hand, _can_ keep our word when we promise you that the Master will have our powers over our dead bodies," snarled Natalia. "But if you want to see what we're capable of now, then we'll be only too happy to oblige! ATTACK!"

And with that, the other four Rangers leapt onto the battlefield and began fighting Koragg from all sides, keeping him busy while Natalia leapt into the air and aimed her Mystic Lion Staff at the Knight Wolf.

Just as the other Rangers got out of the way, Natalia shout out, " _Ignis Tonabit!_ "

And with that, a powerful explosion of fire emitted from Natalia's Mystic Lion Staff that sent Koragg flying. The Knight Wolf landed several feet across the battlefield and when the smoke cleared, he was not only a mess of ash and soot, but his armor was also heavily damage and he could also barely stand. But still, Koragg refused to surrender and nor had he come to the battlefield unprepared. Before the Rangers could act, Koragg quickly crushed a black stone in his hand that took away the worst of his injuries and then he resumed the fight. He drew his sword and met Natalia's Mystic Lion Staff, at which point, the two enemies dueled one another like sword fighters in a movie.

XXX

Meanwhile, Daggeron was arriving in the Dimension of Lost Souls.

Just like its name, the Dimension of Lost Souls was a dank, dismal place. It was so named because in a time long ago, the treacherous and evil souls of those destroyed in battle—both human and monster—were trapped in the dimension as punishment for their actions. They could not interact with the worlds around them as they were trapped in a state of limbo, unable to move on or take revenge against their enemies without the aid of a powerful, dangerous and forbidden spell. The dimension itself was no better than the souls trapped there, for it was a realm with a dark, overcast sky overlooking a seemingly endless desert filled with the ruins of battles long since passed, torn flags, broken tents, skeletons and the like.

And there in the middle of it all, stood Imperious, looking like his usual smug and arrogant self. "So glad you could make it, Daggeron. Welcome to the Dimension of Lost Souls."

"With a name like that, how could I stay away?" said Daggeron, half-joking. Then he turned serious. "But I must admit, I'm puzzled by your actions. I was told you wanted a fight, Imperious. So, why the delay? It's not like you to not strike at the first chance you get."

Imperious gasped in horror. "A fight? Is that what that blundering oaf Koragg relayed to the Red Ranger? Trust me, Daggeron, a fight is the _last_ thing that I want."

Daggeron scowled before raising a skeptical eyebrow. Trust Imperious? Not likely. But if it wasn't a fight that Imperious wanted, then what was it?

"Then why bring me here?"

Much to Daggeron's surprise, Imperious fell onto his knees and looked pleadingly at the Solaris Knight. "Because I knew of no other way to get your attention. I want to say that I'm sorry, Daggeron. For everything." There was a flash of light and then Imperious changed into the armor he once wore when he'd been Calindor. "We were friends once before, we can be so again. I have made terrible mistakes, but I wish to make amends. When the Master sought me out all those years ago, I was too weak to fight against his will. I have been trapped under his power for so long and I wish to change that. I'm so ashamed of what I've become. _Please_ , forgive me!"

Daggeron hesitated as he rubbed his chin with his finger. Imperious _seemed_ genuine and for a very brief moment, Daggeron was tempted to believe him but then Daggeron's mind flashed back to what happened the last time Daggeron had trusted the dark wizard and he took a step back.

"How _dare_ you ask me this after what you've done? You are a traitor!" spat Daggeron, angrily. "Give one good reason why I should believe a word out of your mouth, never mind _trust_ you?"

Immediately, Daggeron received the answer he expected as Imperious' head shot up and a nasty glint appeared in his eyes.

"You shouldn't, you _fool!_ "

Daggeron barely had time to leap out of the way as Imperious tossed a dark spell in Daggeron's direction. Daggeron then proceeded to whip out his Solar Cell morpher.

" _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

And with that, Daggeron morphed into his Solaris Knight armor and proceeded to blast at the dark wizard with his Laser Lamp. Imperious just gracefully dodged the blows before returning to his favored form. The two friends turned enemies then encircled one another like ravenous wolves.

"I guess this puts a damper on us being friends," said Daggeron.

"You could say that," said Imperious, smirking. "So, what do you say, Daggeron? One last battle for old time's sake? We'll settle this once and for all!"

Daggeron nodded. Normally, he would not be so quick to rush into battle, but Imperious had long been a thorn in everyone's side and it was high time that they were rid of him forever so that Imperious could finally face punishment for his treasonous actions in the next life.

"Let's end this! Hiyah!"

And with that, Daggeron leapt into the air and attempted to hit Imperious from above, but the dark wizard thrust out his fan just in time to block Daggeron's blow before punching Daggeron, sending the Solaris Knight flying into the air before he landed painfully on his feet. Imperious then proceeded to blast Daggeron across the desert with a powerful dark lightning spell. Just as Daggeron rose up to protect himself, he found himself blasted with dark magical energy once again, which left him severely injured.

A cruel laugh emitted from Imperious' throat as Daggeron struggled to stand and catch his breath. "I thought your precious Leanbow taught you to fight better than that! But then again, Leanbow always was a colossal fool, which is probably why the Master and I are still around and Leanbow's gone forever! I got so _sick_ of listening to him babble on about honor and valor and always favoring _you_ over me." Imperious made a retching noise. "But thankfully, the teacher is gone and very soon, his wretched favored student will be as well! _Malorus Melavacardum!_ "

A dark seal appeared beneath Imperious' feet and then he grew gigantic in size.

Having no other choice, Daggeron then proceeded to summon the Solar Streak Megazord in order to battle Imperious.

"Remote Control Train Car, go!" ordered Daggeron.

Two smaller trains on magical train tracks emerged from the knees of the Solar Streak Megazord and they attempted to bind Imperious, but the dark wizard just swung down his fan like a hammer and smashed them into oblivion.

"That was just sad, Daggeron!" sneered Imperious. "Allow me to give you a taste of what _real_ power is all about!"

And with that, Imperious blasted the Solar Streak Megazord with powerful dark lightning, severely damaging the Solar Streak Megazord. Imperious then proceeded to swing his fan like a sword at the Solar Streak Megazord, further increasing the damage.

With the damage to the Megazord so severe, Daggeron was forced to use his megazord's ultimate weapon on Imperious.

"Hold on tight, Jenji. This might get rough," said Daggeron, as the genie cat whimpered in fear. "Furnace Blast! Hiyah!"

The Solar Streak Megazord then not only called forth all its power but also drank in as much energy from the sun as it possibly could. The center of the Solar Streak Megazord then became alight with white-hot energy from the sun and its own magic before Daggeron proceeded to blast Imperious with every last ounce of it.

Daggeron expected this would bring the end of the battle and secure another victory for their side, but a surprise came Daggeron's way when Imperious thrust out his fan and began absorbing the power that Daggeron's Solar Streak Megazord was emitting. Miraculously, Imperious was able to stand his ground and not only soak up the weaponized magic like a sponge, but he also drained the Solar Streak Megazord of every last drop of magic it held.

Suddenly, there was a great flash of light and when it faded, the Solar Streak Megazord was gone and Daggeron lay on the sandy desert floor, forcibly powered down and Jenji's lamp was several yards away, leaving Daggeron quite vulnerable.

Imperious cackled in arrogant delight as he stood above Daggeron. He was back to normal size and now his fan was sparking with powerful magical energy.

"You really are a total buffoon, Daggeron. You did _exactly_ what I wanted," sneered Imperious. "But then again, you always were easily to trick and manipulate. Probably why I got the drop on you sixteen years ago in the woods. Thank you for your help."

Daggeron growled in anger as he struggled to his feet. "What on earth have you _done,_ Imperious?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I've stolen your megazord power. Not for myself, of course. Such power is beyond even _my_ ability to wield for long. That's why I've decided to use it for a very important task," said Imperious. "Tell me, Daggeron, did you not think to ask yourself _why_ I chose this wretched place for our fight?"

Daggeron did not speak but inwardly, he felt like a complete and utter idiot for not asking such an obvious question. Imperious rarely did anything without a reason or an agenda. Why should his choice of a battlefield be any different? It had been a trap, pure and simple, just like Udonna had said. And like an idiot, Daggeron had waltzed right into it like a fly to a spider's web. Now, they would all pay the price for Daggeron's foolishness.

Imperious ignored Daggeron's silence as he then proceeded to cast a forbidden spell. " _Megaro Zangar Marodoza! I summon the Chimera!_ "

Daggeron realized only far too late what Imperious had planned. It was the ultimate resurrection spell, but instead of just _one_ soul being restored to life, it was every last dark and evil soul that was trapped in that forsaken dimension.

"No! That is a forbidden spell!" said Daggeron, horrified.

Resurrection spells were always frowned upon as they rarely worked and even when they did, those who were "restored" to life were never themselves and usually came out wrong in unspeakable ways. But a resurrection spell of this magnitude was a thousand times worse.

"Forbidden to the likes of _you_ perhaps! But what care I for those ridiculous rules? I do not follow them! I do as I please!" sneered Imperious. "This spell will not only resurrect the souls of all those who were destroyed in the first war against the Master, but they will also become one glorious beast that will destroy you and all others like you!"

As Imperious spoke, the countless souls that had once been trapped emerged from their state of limbo and joined together in a giant black mess in the air before there were multiple strikes of blue lightning, followed by a great explosion of light and dust. When the dust settled, literally, there stood a hideous monster with five different faces, one on each shoulder, another on its right hand, one on its upper torso and the fifth on its head. It stood tall and ominous and its left hand sparked with a dangerous level of magical energy. This was the Chimera.

Imperious looked quite pleased at his accomplishment. "Chimera possesses not only the strength but also the powers of all those defeated warriors combined. With Chimera's powers, those of us who serve the Master will be unstoppable!"

Chimera nodded in agreement. "It feels great to be alive! But we're ready to crush _now!_ Where do we begin? This time, we will be victorious in destroying our enemies!"

"Patience, Chimera, patience," said Imperious, soothingly as he stroked the monster's arm.

With some reluctance, Chimera calmed down a little.

Daggeron glared darkly at the abomination and Imperious. "Imperious, you know no good will come of this! This wretched beast cannot be controlled!"

"Oh, I don't need to _control_ Chimera. He's going to do as I ask because we share a similar goal, revenge. Besides, Chimera is loyal to the Master and only a brainless _fool_ would disobey the Master or one who speaks for him," said Imperious. Contrary to what Daggeron thought, Imperious had not undertaken his plan lightly, or so Imperious believed. Indeed, Imperious had researched the forbidden spell extensively and was quite confident in his abilities to ensure Chimera's obedience.

"Just what do you two intend to do?" demanded Daggeron. For Imperious to perform such a deed, the dark wizard had to have some grand plan in mind.

Imperious grinned a sickening grin that sent a cold shiver down Daggeron's spine. "It's quite simple, really. I'm going to send Chimera to the Rangers' fight with Koragg. Once there, he'll take them down and then I'll have the Rangers taken to the Underworld where I'll steal their Legend Warrior powers to revive the Master once and for all!"

Daggeron was horrified, to say the least. _Oh, gods, no!_ Already, a horrendous vision of his son's death and that of the other Rangers before the Master's revival and what would surely occur afterwards unfolded in Daggeron's mind. It was a vision that Daggeron refused to let come true. He'd lost all that he loved once because of Imperious and the Master and Daggeron refused to let such a thing ever happen again.

"I won't let that happen! I'll stop you, I swear on my wife's grave!" vowed Daggeron.

Imperious sneered. "Oh, please, Daggeron. Haven't you learned by now that you are destined to be destroyed? That you cannot win, for I will always have the upper hand? Like right now, for instance? Chimera, attack!"

Before Daggeron had a chance to react, Chimera blasted the living daylights out of Daggeron with a dangerous level of magical energy. Chimera then proceeded to punch the ground, causing the ground to shake like an earthquake before there was a big explosion of light and dark magical energy.

Jenji popped his head out of his lamp and his blue eyes widened in horror. "No! Daggeron!" With so difficulty, the genie cat made his lamp hop over to Daggeron just as the light became blinding. When the light faded, neither Daggeron nor Jenji's lamp were anywhere in sight. They were gone as if they had never been at all.

Imperious laughed in delight at his success. "At last! After all these years, that wretched man is finally gone for good! We have destroyed the Solaris Knight!"

Chimera nearly danced a jig, it was so happy. One enemy destroyed forever and soon others would follow. If taking down the legendary Solaris Knight was such an easy feat, then what awaited them when they took down the Rangers at last? However it happened, the Master was going to be very pleased with their work and that would mean great rewards.

"Lord Imperious, please, send us to the surface world at once so that we may continue taking our revenge!" said Chimera.

"Certainly, Chimera." And with that, Imperious conjured a portal to the surface world, which Chimera happily stepped through.

XXX

Meanwhile, the battle between Koragg and the Rangers was almost at a standstill. Miraculously, despite the boost from their Legend Warrior powers, Koragg was proving more than capable of holding his own against the Rangers. No one had lost yet but nobody had won the battle either. Suddenly, the battle was interrupted when a portal appeared out of nowhere and Chimera emerged from the other side of it before blasting the Rangers sky high with dark magic.

As the Rangers struggled to their feet, Chimera cackled at their pain.

"What the heck is that thing?" demanded Vida.

"An abomination," said Mason, horrified. If he wasn't morphed, one would see how the blood had drained from the Blue Ranger's face at the sight of the dimension on the other side of the portal. He knew then and there that Chimera had come from the Dimension of Lost Souls where Daggeron had once been. And if Chimera had emerged from there, then something terrible had happened to Mason's father, for Daggeron would never have allowed Chimera to come there had Daggeron been able to prevent it. "Oh, gods…"

"Koragg, what is this?" demanded Natalia. "What've you done?"

"This is not of my doing, Red Witch," said Koragg. He, too, sounded just as appalled as the others were at the sight of Chimera, which raised a red flag. "Imperious has cast a forbidden spell!"

Natalia did not need her telepathic link with Koragg to know that the Knight Wolf wasn't lying. An act as dishonorable as this could never be of Koragg's doing.

"You're all mine, Rangers!" said Chimera.

Despite the odds against them, the Rangers refused to give up. Quickly, they combined all five of their Mystic Lion Staffs together to cast a powerful, unified spell and then sent it flying straight at Chimera. But instead of destroying the abomination or even wounding it, Chimera created a powerful shield that caused the Rangers' spell to bounce back at them, severely injuring them and leaving them vulnerable.

Koragg shook his head in clear disapproval. Had he known that Imperious planned to take such a dishonorable action, the Knight Wolf would have done all in his power to prevent it.

"There is no honor here! This isn't the way!" said Koragg, angrily.

Chimera scowled. Like Imperious, he did not care for honor and nor did he have the patience to listen to Koragg's ramblings about it.

"Be quiet! Send them to the Underworld! Or else, you will upset the Master," barked Chimera.

That did the trick. As much as Koragg disapproved of the situation, he was not one to upset the Master. So, with a little reluctance, Koragg thrust out his hand and called forth a dark seal that took the Rangers down to the Underworld.

Within a few moments, the Rangers found themselves in the throne room of Underworld, bound at the wrists and forcibly powered down. They were surrounded by countless Hidiacs and Styxoids, and to make the situation even more unpleasant, Necrolai and Imperious were both there, cackling in arrogant glee at the sight of their prisoners.

It was a moment like this that called for the power of Natalia's necklace, but the Red Ranger made no attempt to use its magic. Natalia couldn't explain it but she just knew that this was neither the time nor the place to unleash her necklace's power. Instead, she glared darkly at the Rangers' hosts.

"Welcome to my humble home, Rangers! If I knew guests were coming, I'd have tidied up!" said Imperious. "Now, what should I do with you after I've gotten what we want?"

"Perhaps my daughter would like them as pets, my lord," said Necrolai. "She does get so lonely down here. And these Rangers do have the one thing our foot soldiers lack, like souls."

"Daughter?" said Chip, feigning ignorance. They "What daughter?"

Necrolai cackled. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Ranger! But trust me when I tell you that she will make your eternal stay here _quite_ unpleasant."

Unbeknownst to Imperious and Necrolai, Lee-Lee had just set foot into the throne room to see what all the fuss was about, only to step back in shocked fear. After a moment, Lee-Lee drew a dagger from her boot and looked as though she was about to blow her cover to aid her friends, but then she saw the look on Natalia's face and changed her plans. Without so much as a word, Lee-Lee then vanished into the shadows.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Rootcore, Udonna and Clare were frantically trying to locate Daggeron and the Rangers. Although they had seen the battle between Imperious and the Solaris Knight, they refused to believe that Daggeron had perished. But their efforts to find him were fruitless and their efforts to locate the Rangers were even more so, until a darkness completely engulfed the crystal ball.

"It's never done that before. What does itmean?" asked Clare, worriedly.

Udonna looked grim and her lips had gone white around the edges. "It means they're in the Underworld."

"And it also means the situation's worse than you think."

Udonna and Clare spun around to see Lee-Lee standing in the doorway, looking breathless and scared to death.

"What're you talking about?" asked Udonna.

Lee-Lee looked grim. "I only just found out. Imperious is going to steal their Legend Warrior powers to revive the Master. I can't take them all on myself and survive, but I can take you down there to help them. But we've got to leave right now before it's too late."

Clare stared at Lee-Le in shock. "But if you take us down there, won't your cover be blown?"

"I don't _care_ if this means that my cover's blown! I'm not letting my friends suffer when I can do something to stop it," said Lee-Lee, firmly. "I already lost _one_ friend, I will _not_ lose anymore. So, is one of you going to come with me or not?"

XXX

Back in the Underworld, all five Rangers were stuck on pedestals encircling the eye of the Master. No one could move and nor could any of them use their magic, which left them helpless to Imperious' mercy, if he possessed any.

"So nice of you to give me the gift of your Legend Warrior powers," said Imperious.

"You're not getting _anything_ from us!" spat Vida.

"Oh, you misunderstand, Pink Ranger. Your Legend Warrior powers aren't for _me_ , they're for the Master!" said Imperiously, sweetly, as he gestured to the eye.

Right on cue, the Master's eye opened and a growl reverberated throughout the chamber as those in service of evil bowed down in respect.

Naturally, the Rangers were all shocked and horrified, especially Mason and Natalia.  
"That's the thing Leanbow sacrificed himself to destroy!" exclaimed Natalia. _He gave up his life to stop this monster and yet he still lives. Where's the justice in this?_

Upon hearing this name, something inside Koragg stirred. "Leanbow?" he murmured. Why did that name seem so familiar?

"That name is not spoken here!" said Imperious, sharply. "Now, you will give the Master the power to rise up and conquer!"

Imperious thrust out his fan and then there was flash of bright light. Suddenly, a different colored light emitted from each of the Rangers as their Legend Warrior powers were sucked into the eye of the Master, causing them terrible pain and the feeling as though a part of themselves was truly being taken away from them as well.

For the first time since they'd met him, Koragg looked torn between acting on what he knew to be the honorable thing to do and what the Master wished.

"They cannot defend themselves! There is no honor in this defeat!" said Koragg.

Imperious glared at the Knight Wolf. "Stop that incessant babbling! This is our day of victory! This is the end of the Mystic Force!"

Koragg growled but did not make any further protest.

Just as though it appeared the Rangers were going to die from the power theft, there was a sudden gust of ice and snow as Udonna appeared. She thrust her wand into the magical transfer and her wand became alight as it disrupted the spell.

"Udonna!" cried Mason, in relief. "Thank the gods."

The Rangers were still trapped and their Legend Warrior powers were gone, but at least they had their lives.

Imperious scowled as he met Udonna's harsh glare. "How touching! The White Sorceress Queen comes to save her little Rangers!" he said, patronizingly. "But who's going to save _you_ from the wrath of the Master?"

Before Udonna could react, powerful bolts of red lightning shot out of the Master's resting place and attacked Udonna, draining her of her magic and severely injuring her. And all the while, the Rangers could do nothing but helplessly watch as their mentor and dear friend was about to meet her destruction at the hands of the greatest evil the world had ever known.

Suddenly, the fragmented images that Koragg had been seeing and the emotions that came with them hit Koragg's mind all at once like a tsunami. And it was then that he realized who he truly was and what had to be done.

"NO! Udonna!"

Before anyone could react, Koragg drew his blade and swung it down hard, cutting off the Master's attack on Udonna. There was a great flash of blinding light and then suddenly, the Rangers found themselves free. When the light faded, there was another figure in Ancient Mystic armor standing where Koragg once had.

Then as the stranger turned around, his armor vanished and his true face was exposed. He was no longer Koragg but a man with thick black, greying hair and a light beard. He was dressed in a white shirt with a beige vest, purple and red belt, beige pants and black boots. Despite having grown older, Udonna recognized his face instantly and she was both shocked and overjoyed.

"Leanbow?" gasped Udonna.

 **To Be Continued**


	23. Heiress Apparent Part Two

**Heiress Apparent Part Two**

 _(A/N: The Mystic Mother is_ not _Rita Repulsa reformed in my story. Absolutely not._ )

"Leanbow, can it really be you?"

Tears of joy pooled in Udonna's eyes as Leanbow nodded in answer to her question. There was no denying it. Leanbow was indeed alive and well and not lost as it had been so long believed.

Udonna then wasted no time in running into her husband's arms as she cried and laughed at the same time. After they shared a tight, tearful embrace, Leanbow cupped Udonna's face in his hands and kissed her with an intense passion.

While the King and Queen were reuniting, everyone gaped in stunned shock by what had just happened. Both Necrolai and Imperious was rendered speechless for the first time in living history. Vida and Chip's mouths were dangling open like goldfish, Natalia's face was unreadable and Mason looked overjoyed as well as puzzled at the sight of his godfather's unexpected return as well as the truth of Koragg's identity.

"This is unbelievable," said Mason. "Uncle Leanbow's alive!"

Xander stubbornly shook his head, refusing to believe that one of their biggest enemies was actually one of their greatest allies now.

"Now, this can't be true. It has to be one of Koragg's tricks," said the Green Ranger. They couldn't have been fighting Udonna's long-lost husband all this time, could they? If they had been, that meant they had unknowingly been working to destroy a good man and a great king for the past six months. It wasn't something Xander wished to believe was true.

Udonna and Leanbow then broke apart and looked at each other with immense love and joy.

"But how is this possible?" asked Udonna, as she tenderly caressed Leanbow's cheek. "How're you alive?"

"It's quite a story, one I'll tell you as soon as we're out of here," said Leanbow.

"And what makes you think you're going to leave here alive?" demanded Imperious, making them all turn to face the dark wizard. "Do you really believe I'm going to just let you waltz out of the Underworld in one piece? You may have survived the battle against the Master sixteen years ago, but mark my words, Leanbow, you will _NOT_ survive me! After all, your precious Solaris Knight didn't!"

Leanbow looked furious but before he could speak or take any action, Mason stepped forward and glared hard at Imperious.

"You're lying! My father is alive and I swear on my mother's grave, he will return and make you pay for your treachery, Imperious!"

XXX

Unbeknownst to them all, Mason was right.

Back in the Dimension of Lost Souls, an all-too familiar white paw was digging its way out of the sand in which it'd been buried in. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes, Jenji and his lamp popped out of the sand and then Jenji's head enlarged to a fantastic size before he spat Daggeron out of his mouth.

During the battle with Imperious, Jenji had done the only thing he could to save Daggeron's life. Jenji could not take anyone into the lamp, but he could take whatever was on his person or inside of him. So, he'd made his head and mouth just large enough for him to take Daggeron into his mouth and then he'd hidden them both in the lamp until the coast was clear and Daggeron was healed.

Jenji swiped at his tongue with his paws while Daggeron cleaned himself up.

"Oh, the things I do for this job! I mean, really!" said Jenji, half-joking.

"Thanks, Jenji. But trust me, it was worse for me in there than it was for you," said Daggeron. While the Solaris Knight was grateful for Jenji's quick thinking and the actions the white genie cat had taken to perverse Daggeron's life, Daggeron hadn't enjoyed being inside of Jenji's mouth one bit.

Jenji nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true. Now, what're we going to do?"

"We've got to find the Rangers as quickly as possible. If Imperious succeeds in his plan to revive the Master, there's no telling what danger we'll all be in," said Daggeron.

"I agree. But can we leave this place first? This dimension gives me the creeps," said Jenji, shuddering.

In spite of the mess they were in, Daggeron said teasingly, "I thought that cats liked sand."

Jenji made a sarcastic laugh as he scowled. "Don't be such a wise guy. Now, how're we going to find the Rangers, much less get to them? If they're in the Underworld…"

"Don't worry," interrupted Daggeron, as a plan formulated in his mind. "I think I know an old friend who'd be willing to help us out."

XXX

Back in the Underworld, Imperious had risen to his feet and was about to strike.

"Now, to finish what I started!"

Imperious then cast a powerful dark spell that should have finished his enemies off then and there but unfortunately for Imperious, Leanbow had not lost his touch when it came to magic. He deflected Imperious' spell like it was nothing before shouting out, " _Uthue Zasoray!_ "

And with that, a light spell seal appeared beneath their feet and transported them out of the filthy Underworld and into the bottom of a sunny, rocky canyon in another dimension.

"Where are we?" demanded Natalia.

"This dimension has no name, but it will provide us with safety for a while," said Leanbow. "It'll take time before Imperious tracks us down. Enough time for us to regain our strengths and make our next plan of action."

When Udonna confirmed Leanbow's words, everyone sighed in relief and then sat down on the rocks to rest while they rummaged through their small bundles of emergency supplies. Ten minutes later, after everyone was fed, watered and treated medicinally, Vida spoke.

"Okay, is anyone else confused by what's going on here with _him?_ Because I'm seriously mixed up," said Vida, as she gestured to Leanbow.

Vida wasn't the only one. Everyone except for Natalia looked puzzled by the strange turn of events. One minute, Koragg had been one of their greatest enemies and now Koragg was gone. Replaced by the famous King Leanbow. And it made no sense whatsoever.

"Let me get this straight. Leanbow was Koragg and Koragg was Leanbow. And now one or both of them has just saved our lives?" said Chip, confusedly.

"Wait a minute! This is the same guy who's been obsessed with Natalia and trying to kill us for the past six months!" protested Xander. "How can we be sure this is even really Leanbow and not one of Koragg's tricks?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Natalia stepped forward and spoke on Leanbow's defense before the Fire Wizard King could utter a single word.

"Because Koragg was many things, but a trickster and a liar wasn't one of them," said Natalia. She was just as shocked as anyone else that the words were emitting from her mouth, but nevertheless, she knew it was true. The only one Koragg had ever lied to was Morticon. And even when Koragg had said horrible things to persuade Natalia to join his cause, they hadn't been lies per say, just what Koragg believed to be truth, which was quite a different matter. "Thanks to that blasted telepathic link, I know Koragg better than anyone else here. So, trust me when I say that this isn't a trick or a lie. This is King Leanbow. He isn't our enemy, not anymore."

Leanbow blinked in surprise and then gave Natalia a grateful look. "Thank you, Red W—Miss Russell," he corrected himself. He looked both embarrassed and apologetic at having almost called Natalia by the name Koragg had been so fond of. "Forgive me, though, but I must admit that I'm surprised you're the first one to trust me so quickly. After everything I put you through, I would've thought you'd be the first to distrust and despise me. Not that I could ever blame you."

"Believe me, I never imagined this either," said Natalia. She was just as amazed as everyone else there that she was the first one of the Mystic Warriors to do this, but something inside of her, not just their shared mind link, was telling her that Leanbow could be trusted. "But while I was never fond of _Koragg_ , we respected each other as honorable warriors. And when I look at you, I don't see my enemy. I see someone who's been through the wringer, just like the rest of us."

"Besides, Leanbow being Koragg makes perfect sense," added Mason, quickly. "Think about it. Why was Koragg so strict about honor when no one else who served the Master was? Why did Catastros serve _Koragg_ with such when we know from Udonna that that steed's loyalty was to Leanbow first and foremost? And why did Koragg never destroy us when he's had the chance to do so time and time again? Because Koragg was never truly Koragg. He was Leanbow under the Master's dark control this entire time. Weren't you, Uncle?"

As the last question was directed at Leanbow, the Fire Wizard King nodded. "Yes, I was."

"Tell us what happened," said Udonna, gently. "What happened sixteen years ago? The last time I saw you...you closed the gates of the Underworld. And we all thought you were lost forever."

"Here's what I don't get. If the Mystic Crystal can only be used by your family, why was the Master so desperate to get his hands on it?" asked Chip, before Leanbow could speak.

Leanbow sighed and his eyes became clouded with terrible shame and grief. "Because the Master _is_ my family," he confessed.

Needless to say, upon hearing this unexpected and shocking confession, Leanbow's audience was not only rendered speechless, but their jaws dropped and their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in stunned shock. Perhaps the greatest reaction came from Udonna, who turned white as the fallen snow and looked as if she might faint. Oddly enough, Mason was the first one to break the silence.

"The Master is _WHAT?!_ " exclaimed Mason, shocked. "Your _family?_ But _how?_ "

"That's what you found out when you visited the Mystic Mother, isn't it?" asked Udonna, as her voice cracked with hurt. She took Leanbow's silence as confirmation. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Leanbow looked regretful. "I'm sorry, Udonna. I should've said something, but I was so ashamed…I didn't know how to tell you." The Mystic Mother had also been ashamed of the dark, tragic tale that Leanbow knew. Indeed, she had only given it up after Leanbow had greatly pressed her for the truth behind the Master's motives and history.

"Start at the beginning, then," suggested Vida, not unkindly. "What exactly _is_ the Mystic Crystal and who is the Mystic Mother?" Though the Rangers had heard the Mystic Crystal and the Mystic Mother mentioned more than once, they knew very little about either one.

Leanbow sighed and looked down at his hands for a few moments before beginning his tale. "The Mystic Mother is my immortal ancestor. She is the mother, both literally and figuratively, of all good magic as well as its creator and ultimate sovereign. Though she acts as watchful guardian and an advisory role now while she resides in another dimension, there was a time when she ruled as queen. During that time, the Mystic Mother sought to create a way for those of her blood to have the ultimate protection against dark magic as well as beacon of hope so that her people might prosper. So, she took a tear of pure joy, the shine of the first evening star, a piece of the sun, a shard of the Mystic Mother's own soul containing her power and a drop of her own blood and combined them into one, forging the Mystic Crystal and ensuring that only those of her blood could wield its fantastic power.

"Time went on. The Mystic Mother went on to have two children. The eldest was a daughter by the name of Hope, the Mystic Mother's heiress. Hope was a paragon of goodness and light and was also exceedingly talented and much beloved by all who knew her. Except, however, by the Mystic Mother's younger child, her son, Maverick, who was Hope's equal and opposite. Like Hope, Maverick was quite skilled in the mystic arts, but his personality was far from charming and nor was he as well-liked as Hope. In his mind, he and he alone deserved to be the Mystic Mother's heir and for this, he despised them both. As the years passed, Maverick's festering jealousy of his sister grew into a bitter hatred and he sought to destroy her and take control of both the throne and the Mystic Crystal for himself.

"So, he used his magic to turn his darkest emotions into a forbidden power, which he used to transform himself into the vilest of beings. When the transformation was complete, Maverick was gone and Ocotomus the Master of all Evil was all that remained. His work achieved, a coup for the throne was soon underway. It took nearly all the combined power of his kinswomen and the Mystic Crystal to defeat the Master. And when they did, the Mystic Mother could not bring herself to destroy her son. For despite his actions, he was still her child. But he could not be allowed to roam free and nor could she bear to allow her family's name to be tainted by his actions. So, as punishment for the Master's treachery, he and his followers were trapped in the Underworld. And the Master himself was sentenced to _damnatio memoriae_ , the condemnation of memory. All written records of him were destroyed and it was forbidden to ever speak of him. In time, the Master was forgotten entirely by the world, except for the Mystic Mother.

"That was supposed to be the end of it. But the Mystic Mother had underestimated her son's skill for patience and persistence. During the centuries he spent rotting in the Underworld, the Master plotted his revenge and slowly regained his strength until he was able to escape. The Great Battle followed next, as you well know."

Leanbow's audience looked deeply shaken and horrified by this revelation. All this time, they'd been fighting against Leanbow's own evil blood-kin. A monster who had a claim to the throne and the power to wield the most dangerous magical artifact in the known universe. Worse than that, they'd been fighting in a war that would never have happened had the Mystic Mother simply chosen to do what was necessary to begin with. And Leanbow had had to shoulder the knowledge of that burden alone for so very long.

"When I found out about all this, I wasn't just ashamed. I was terrified. If the Master got ahold of the Mystic Crystal and my daughter, the results would have been catastrophic. Out of cowardice, perhaps, I chose not to use the Mystic Crystal myself, fearing it would be too much of a risk. But I also knew that even if I didn't use it, I had to ensure the Crystal would be protected. So, when we sent Aurora away, I secretly entrusted Aurora with the Mystic Crystal by concealing it in a small parting gift. I told no one, not even Aurora. The smaller the circle, the easier it is to conceal the secret. And I thought that perhaps, I was protecting Aurora and the Mystic Crystal by doing so. Was…was I right?"

Leanbow looked hesitant and afraid. Although he had heard from the Oracle that the Mystic Crystal had ensured Aurora's protection sixteen years ago, part of him was afraid that perhaps the Oracle was wrong. After all, Leanbow had no way of knowing for certain what fate had befallen his beloved child. The choices he'd made sixteen years ago had been far from easy, but at the time, he'd believed them to be the right choices. Was he correct in that assumption?

Udonna, who seemed to have forgiven Leanbow's previous actions in keeping such a secret, nodded as she tenderly squeezed her husband's hand.

"We don't know exactly where she is," admitted Udonna, regretfully. "But we _do_ know that she's safe in the human world. Protected by the Mystic Crystal."

Leanbow sighed in relief and looked as though he might cry. "Thank the gods. Anyway, without the Mystic Crystal, I was forced to resort to drastic action to stop the Master. Measures that I thought would result with fewer casualties and spare lives. Measures that which, as you may recall, resulted in sacrificing myself to seal the Underworld's gates. My plan worked and I sealed the Master in the depths. But like the Mystic Mother, I underestimate him. He used the last of his dark magic to take me with him and turn me into Koragg the Knight Wolf, his most loyal and obedient servant. As his mother's direct descendant, I was the perfect choice for a backup plan if he couldn't find Aurora. And what's more, I had no memory of my previous life."

"But you remember now," said Chip, sounding a little skeptical. "How?"

Leanbow's brow furrowed as he thought back to when he'd first started regaining his memory. "It must've been the virus spell at the masquerade ball. When I took it away, I took it upon myself and by doing so, the Master's dark magic weakened the memory spell until today when it broke completely."

While this explanation made perfect sense to everyone else, Xander was still being stubborn and narrow-minded, as was evident by the glare he was giving Leanbow.

"Well, then you must remember how many times you've nearly destroyed us. How you stalked Natalia like a madman. How you kidnapped and nearly _killed_ Clare just to open the Underworld's gates!" Xander's voice cracked at the mention of Clare. For him, the pain of almost losing his girlfriend forever was still somewhat raw and he had never forgiven Koragg for the Gatekeeper incident. Now that he could finally vent his anger and frustration on Leanbow, he was doing it. "Oh, let's not forget Udonna, your own _wife!_ You stole her Snow Staff and almost killed her! Does this ring any bells?"

Natalia smacked the backside of Xander's head and glared at him. "Xander! _Shut it!_ " She understood the Green Ranger's pain and anger all too well. Koragg had made Natalia's life a misery and had been a thorn in her side for six straight months. Part of her would always feel that pain. But now wasn't the time to dwell on it or make things worse. Like it or not, Koragg was _gone._ Now they had Leanbow and it was high time they stopped fighting against one another. Besides, Leanbow had clearly been through enough without Xander making it worse. "Besides, _no one_ could resist the full strength of the Master's dark magic on their own without the Mystic Crystal."

But though Natalia had defended him, Leanbow did not protest against Xander's harsh words. He didn't even flinch as though he'd been punched in the stomach. Instead, Leanbow's dark brown eyes that were so much like Natalia's just dulled with terrible shame and guilt, as though he'd expected it and deserved it.

"It's all right," said Leanbow, softly. Though his tone was calm and soft, his eyes gave away how much he was hurting. "It's nothing I don't deserve."

"Leanbow—" began Udonna, but she fell silent when Leanbow gave her a look.

Leanbow rose up and turned to the Rangers. "I remember everything that happened, Mr. Blythe. I wish I could undo what I did. And I also wish to heaven that I hadn't been a coward. If I'd done what was necessary sixteen years ago, I could've spared all of you so much pain. Especially you, Miss Russell," he added, as he glanced in Natalia's direction. It was clear that Leanbow felt particularly guilty and upset over how he'd treated Natalia while he was Koragg. "I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but I _am_ so, so sorry for what I've done. If there's any way you could ever forgive me, all of you…"

Leanbow looked pleadingly at the Rangers' faces, searching for any sign that he might redeem himself to them. Miraculously, the Rangers' faces softened, even Xander's, as one-by-one they slowly nodded. It would take time before they could ever forget Leanbow's actions as Koragg, but perhaps for now, they could start to forgive the Fire Wizard King.

Udonna rose up to take her husband's hand. "Of _course_ , I for—"

But that was as far as Udonna got before her face turned chalky white and she collapsed into Leanbow's outstretched arms.

"Udonna!"

Immediately, the Rangers stood up and were at their mentor's side to examine her.

"My love, you're injured. The Master's attack's drained your power," said Leanbow, worriedly.

"It's worse than that. She's worse off than before. Without her Snow Staff, she has next to no magic and she's as vulnerable as any human," said Mason, gravely.

Before Udonna could reply in response to this, there was a sudden explosion of dark magic from above and the valley quickly filled with fog, signaling the arrival of the dark forces.

"Imperious has found us," said Leanbow. "Udonna, I'm sending you back to Rootcore."

"No! No, I don't want to lose you again!" said Udonna, her voice choked with emotion. She'd only just regained her husband after sixteen long years. How could she bear to part with him again, especially like this?

"You're in no condition to fight," said Leanbow, both gently and firmly.

"But—!"

"Udonna, _hush._ Leanbow, send her back now," urged Natalia. "Let's Ranger up!"

Leanbow nodded and then as the Rangers morphed, Leanbow summoned forth a mystic spell seal that transported Udonna back to the safety of Rootcore before the White Sorceress Queen could protest further.

Right after this occurred, Imperious, Necrolai and Chimera made themselves known to their enemies via a bolt of lightning followed by a rather annoying evil cackle.

" _There_ you are!" said Imperious. "Why'd you leave in such a hurry? The party's just getting started!"

Suddenly, a gut-wrenching cry emitted from Leanbow's throat as he clutched his head in agony while sparks of dark magic shot through his head. The Master was clearly displeased with the return of Leanbow's memory and was trying to get his faithful servant, Koragg back.

"Guys, get Chimera! I'll help Leanbow!" ordered Natalia.

"Right!"

While the others fought against Chimera, Natalia ran to Leanbow and placed her hands on his temples as she entered Leanbow's mind, trying to prevent the Master's intrusion into Leanbow's mind. Moments later, Natalia was shot across the valley from a powerful blast of the Master's dark magic. As Natalia staggered to her feet, she watched in horror as Leanbow fell to the ground, weakened from the Master's unwanted presence in his mind.

Necrolai cackled in sheer delight as she brushed her scaly hand across Leanbow's face. "I always knew you couldn't be trusted! Come, you have an _appointment_ with the Master!"

Before anyone could react, Necrolai vanished with Leanbow to the Underworld, leaving the Rangers to face Chimera alone while Imperious watched. And the dark wizard watched in immense pleasure as despite the Rangers' best efforts, Chimera proved to be the stronger warrior among them, for it kept blasting them sky high and beating them within an inch of their lives. Without their Legend Warrior powers, the Rangers were at a severe disadvantage.

Just when it looked as though Chimera was about to be victorious and destroy them, a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere and from it emerged Daggeron astride a beautiful white unicorn. From the unicorn's horn shot powerful light magic that sent Chimera flying and severely injured the wretched abomination. What's more, the unicorn directed its magic at the Rangers and within moments, they were healed of their injuries and restored to their full strength.

"Dad!" cried Mason, in relief.

"Daggeron?!" exclaimed Imperious, sounding both shocked and horrified. "Alive?! But HOW? I thought I destroyed you!"

"I'm not an easy enemy to defeat, Imperious!" spat Daggeron. He then turned to the Rangers as he got off the unicorn's back. "Rangers, the unicorn's name is Brightstar. She can travel forth between dimension and even combine with your megazord. Now, hurry!"

Furious, Imperious blasted at Daggeron with dark magic, but this time the Solaris Knight was ready and he quickly formed a force-field that protected him. While this was happening, Brightstar's horn glowed as the unicorn transported them away from the battlefield.

"You won't get away so easily!" spat Imperious. "Chimera, go after them!"

Chimera nodded and then quickly disappeared after the Rangers.

Alone now, Imperious and Daggeron then began to encircle one another like ravenous wolves.

"What a pest you are!" said Imperious.

Daggeron glared at the treacherous dark wizard. "And _you're_ a disgrace to Leanbow's memory and his teachings!"

"Bah! What do I care for that fool or his useless teachings?" scoffed Imperious. "But if you're truly still Leanbow's precious student, then let's finish things _his_ way. I challenge you to a bound battle, but this time it won't be training, it'll be the _real_ thing! What say you?"

Daggeron didn't even hesitate. "I accept!"

Foolish, perhaps, it might've been, but the time had come for it to end once and for all, one way or another, forever.

Imperious snapped his fingers and within moments, they were transported into another dimension used primarily for training. The sky above them was pitch black yet the area was well-lit, Daggeron and and Imperious stood across from one another on a giant chessboard. Jenji, whose lamp had been placed in the middle on the sidelines, emerged from his home to act as a sort of referee for the bound battle combat.

"Now before we begin, remember the rules: no magic or any weapons other than swords," said Jenji. "Are we all agreed?"

Both Daggeron and Imperious nodded in agreement before changing into their Ancient Mystic armor and then they were chained together as swords appeared in their hands.

"In this corner," said Jenji, gesturing to his left, "the noble Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. And in _this_ corner—" Jenji gestured to his right, "—the treacherous Imperious, a.k.a. Calindor. Let the bound battle…BEGIN!"

There was a great flash of light and then the two wizards began to battle one another. Imperious leapt into the air, intending to strike at Daggeron from above but the Solaris Knight anticipated this move and countered it before Imperious could strike. When Imperious landed on the floor, he grabbed the chain and gave it a hard yank, sending Daggeron tumbling across the room. Imperious then swung his sword at Daggeron multiple times, but by a sheer stroke of luck, Daggeron was able to dodge the sword before leaping into the air to perform an impressive summersault before bringing his sword down across Imperious' chest.

Sparks emitted from Imperious' chest wound as the dark wizard stumbled backwards. But still, Imperious refused to admit defeat. He growled in anger before lunging at Daggeron head-on with his sword. Before the blade could pierce his armor, Daggeron thrust up his own weapon and for a few moments, the two swords were locked together before the dueling ones wrenched themselves free of one another. Daggeron then pulled hard on the chain, dragging Imperious in close enough for a hard kick to his face. Undeterred, Imperious then performed an impressive yet tricky move that resulted in the chain being wrapped around Daggeron's sword, which he then yanked hard on, disarming Daggeron and sending him straight down onto the floor.

Imperious cackled in delight and prepared to end the battle, but then he found himself knocked onto the floor when Daggeron performed a sweeping kick with his leg. Daggeron then grabbed his sword and the two resumed their combat. The sound of metal crashing against metal echoed throughout the room as their blades met one another's. Finally, Daggeron managed to repeat Imperious' tricky move and disarmed Imperious. Then, just as Daggeron was about to end it once and for all, Imperious thrust out his hand and powerful surges of dark magical energy shot out, sending Daggeron flying and severely injuring the Solaris Knight in the process.

Daggeron grunted as he landed painfully on the floor, powered down. "You cheating—!"

Imperious just laughed and scoffed. "You really are a total idiot, aren't you, Daggeron? Of _course_ I cheated! As I've said before, I don't _care_ for honor! That's for buffoons like you and Leanbow!"

Daggeron glared darkly at Imperious as he forced himself to rise to his feet. "No, Imperious, _you_ are the fool. You've learned nothing from Leanbow or his teachings. And I'd rather die with honor than live without it like you!"

"So be it!" said Imperious.

And with that, Imperious resumed attacking Daggeron with dark magic. Just when it looked as though Imperious was about to win once and for all, Daggeron miraculously managed to raise his sword and struck at the dark magic energy, causing the attack on Daggeron to cease and the spell to rebound onto its caster.

Imperious screeched in terrible pain as the chain between them shattered into dust and then the spell began destroying Imperious from the inside. Imperious fell to his knees, unable to fight back or even heal himself, but still, he had one last card to play.

"Do not be so quick to celebrate, old friend. For do you think I came to this battle unprepared, Daggeron? Fool! I consulted the Book of Prophecy and I learned what fate awaits you! If I had won, the Master's forces would be one step closer to victory. But instead, with my destruction, mankind will pay the price in suffering for the Ten Terrors that will be unleashed! Either way, _I_ win!" hissed Imperious.

Before Daggeron could question Imperious' words, the dark wizard crumbled into dust and was lost on the winds forever.

XXX

Down in the Underworld, Necrolai dragged Leanbow down to the Master in chains.

"I have brought him as requested, Master, the one who _dared_ betray you!" said Necrolai, as she glared at Leanbow.

"I have betrayed _no one!_ I am no longer your puppet!" spat Leanbow, furiously.

The Master clearly disagreed. Moments later, powerful bolts of dark magic shot out and struck Leanbow, transforming him back to Koragg.

"Master," said Koragg, as he knelt down and bowed his head in respect. "How may I serve you?"

XXX

Back on the surface world, the Rangers had their hands full battling Chimera.

Without their Legend Warrior powers, they were at a severe disadvantage. Still, the Rangers refused to give up. Though the fight could've been easily won had Natalia used the power of her necklace, she chose not to as she could not yet shake the feeling that now was neither the time nor the place to use it. So, instead Natalia had bonded with Brightstar to form the Phoenix Unizord and the others had joined together to form their dragon zord.

The others blew white-hot fire at Chimera, which the beast harmlessly deflected. When they attempted to grab Chimera and throw it into the sun while Natalia attempted to strike head-on, the abomination grabbed the others and threw them around like a club, hitting Natalia and severely injuring her teammates in the process. Chimera then blasted them all with intense shots of dark magic, which forcibly powered down the other four Rangers.

Miraculously or by the power of Natalia's necklace, the Red Ranger was still in her megazord form and still standing.

"This one's a worse fighter than Leanbow!" said Chimera. "Let's take our revenge on her!"

Natalia's eyes blazed with intense anger. How _dare_ they insult Leanbow like that? Who were they to talk when their very existence was an abomination? "You want to fight with me, you disgusting piece of crap? Then, let's fight!"

And with that, Natalia summoned forth nearly all of her strength as she ignited her sword with phoenix fire and created a pentagram in the air before she swung it at Chimera. Miraculously, Chimera was not only injured but also went flying across the battlefield. However, it quickly recovered from Natalia's blow before grabbing her and sending her flying.

Just as Natalia was about to rise to her feet, a dark spell seal appeared and from it emerged Koragg, bonded with Catastros in their combined megazord form.

"Get up and fight!"

"Koragg!" Natalia wasn't surprised by this turn of events, having felt Leanbow's mind shift back to Koragg's through their link. But nevertheless, this wasn't good in the least. If Natalia couldn't save Leanbow, then she would have no choice but to destroy him, something she prayed wouldn't have to happen. "If it's a fight you want, you'll get one. But _after_ we destroy this freak! It's a threat to _both_ of our sides and you know it!"

Much to Natalia's relief, Koragg agreed. "Very well. Let's destroy this abomination once and for all! And then we shall have our last fight!"

"TRAITOR!" screeched Chimera.

And with that, Chimera sent forth one of its most powerful blast of dark magical energy, it should have destroyed them both, but a surprise came Chimera's way when Natalia and Koragg joined their swords and combined their power, creating a powerful force-field. They then pushed hard against Chimera's dark magic until the powers collided and there was a great burst of intense, white light. When the light faded, Chimera, Koragg and Natalia were back to normal size and Brightstar had gone, forcefully transported back to her dimension.

Chimera was weakened, but not yet destroyed. One battle had been won, in a way, but the war was very far from over.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Rootcore, Udonna lay on the couch, crying her eyes out.

She had seen everything in the crystal ball and her heart was broken. The situation could not possibly be worse. The Master was going to be revived soon thanks to the stolen Legend Warrior powers, Leanbow was Koragg again and before long either her husband or the Rangers would be destroyed forever. All would be truly lost and this time, there would be no hope of rebirth or recovery.

"My husband is gone. When Chimera's destroyed, either he will destroy the Rangers or the Rangers will be forced to destroy him," moaned Udonna, as tears slid down her cheeks. "All is truly lost."

Clare's heart sank at the depressed state of her aunt and mentor. Udonna had every right to grieve, but the White Sorceress Queen couldn't give up hope. If Udonna gave up, then the world would follow suit and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Udonna, you mustn't talk like that. You're the one who's always said that if you believe in magic, then anything is possible," said Clare, gently.

Udonna sniffled. "But my magic is all but gone. I can't fight like this. Without my Snow Staff, I'm useless." Udonna had never felt so helpless in all her life. Bad enough she hadn't been able to participate much on the battlefield when she'd been needed, but this was worse.

"Oh, Udonna, stop. You're not useless. Udonna…" Clare sighed and was quiet for a moment until an idea came to her. "I've got an idea. Let's listen to some music. That'll cheer you up a little."

Udonna did not reply. She just closed her eyes and tried to slow down her panicked breathing while Clare went into another room. After a moment, she heard the sound of a key being wound up and then beautiful music began to play. After another moment or two of listening to the music, Udonna's eyes shot open as she realized that she recognized the tune.

 _Could it truly be…?_

Udonna slowly sat up and she felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed at the music box playing on the table. Her hands shook as she slowly reached for the music box and then tears pooled in her eyes as she examined it just to be sure she wasn't wrong. After a moment, it was clear that there was no mistake. This was the music box that Udonna had given Aurora the day they'd parted. It had been their secret, her Aurora's and hers. But how had Clare gotten ahold of it?

"Clare, this music box…where did you get it?" asked Udonna.

"From Natalia's room. It's hers," said Clare, hesitantly. "I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow it as long as we're careful and put it back before she returns."

 _Natalia?_ Udonna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natalia had had Aurora's music box? How? Then an idea struck Udonna's mind and her heart leapt. From the moment they'd met, Udonna had sensed there was something familiar about Natalia and had felt a connection with her. But she'd never known what to make of those feelings. Was it possible that Natalia was the one that Udonna had been missing for the last sixteen years or was it all one big coincidence? There was but one way to find out.

"Where did Natalia get this music box? How long's it been in her possession?" asked Udonna. Her tone was urgent mixed in with sharpness.

Baffled and a little bit frightened, Clare stammered, "S-sh-she's had since she was a little girl. She said she was found with it and her necklace by the Russells."

Udonna's brow wrinkled in puzzlement. " _Found_ by the Russells? Are you saying that Natalia was adopted?" When Clare nodded, Udonna's heart leapt. "When? Does she know anything about her birth parents?"

"In that order? Sixteen years ago and no," replied Clare, still confused by Udonna's questioning. "She said she woke up on her adopted parents' doorstep with it and her necklace when she was five. It's all she has of her birth parents. She doesn't remember anything before that."

After allowing a moment for the information to sink in, fresh tears, happy ones, pooled in Udonna's eyes and her heart swelled with great joy as she rose up. All that time, that which Udonna had been missing most had been right in front of her eyes and Udonna had never known. Now that she knew, she would ensure that she would never lose it again.

"Where are you going?" called Clare.

Udonna looked as though she was going to burst with unbridled joy as she cried, "I _do_ believe! I believe in magic!"

Clare didn't understand what was happening or why Natalia's music box brought such joy to Udonna, but nevertheless, Clare was thrilled. Udonna had hope and faith in magic again, which meant that just maybe, things were going to turn out okay after all.

XXX

Badly injured and weakened, the other four Rangers could do nothing but watch as Natalia and Koragg battled together against Chimera. Just when it appeared that the combined powers of the Knight Wolf and the Red Ranger were enough to take down Chimera, the abomination surprised them both by sending Koragg flying with a gigantic gust of wind and then shooting Natalia with black lightning. The blow to Natalia was so great that not only was she forcibly powered down, but clasp of her necklace broke before the necklace went flying off of her neck and landing at Koragg's feet.

Despite the threat that Chimera posed, Koragg did not continue battling the abomination. Oddly enough, he called forth a powerful dark spell seal that trapped Chimera and then sheathed his sword before he bent down to pick up Natalia's necklace while the Red Ranger rose to her feet. After a moment or two of examining it, Koragg's hand clenched around the necklace.

"Give me back my necklace, Koragg!" growled Natalia. That necklace was one of the few ties she had to her past. She wasn't about to lose it now. " _Now!_ "

"No. Not until you answer me. Where did you get this, Red Witch?" demanded Koragg.

"Is this _really_ the time to be asking that? We're in the middle of a battle!" said Natalia, exasperatedly. Granted, Chimera was trapped, but the situation was still bad. Natalia's didn't understand Koragg's sudden interest in her necklace. Its power aside, what on earth did it matter where her necklace had come from? And more importantly, why did Koragg suddenly care? "Besides, you've been in my head. Don't you already know this?" Or was that tidbit of information one of the things she'd managed to block from Koragg's invasion into her mind?

" _ANSWER ME_!" roared Koragg, as tendrils of black magic shot emerged from his free hand.

Natalia held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, _fine._ I don't know, all right? It was found on my person sixteen years ago. I've had it for as long as I can remember. Satisfied?"

Koragg's hand clenched around the pendant for a moment and then suddenly, Koragg was engulfed in a bright, warm glow that emitted from the pendant and when the light faded, Koragg was gone and Leanbow was back.

Strangely enough, Leanbow looked at Natalia were pure love in his eyes as he fixed the clasp of her necklace before placing it back onto her neck.

"Leanbow, what…?"

"You truly don't remember you past, do you?" murmured Leanbow, gently. Although he'd known that as Koragg and tormented Natalia with it, part of him hadn't truly believed it. But now Leanbow knew for certain. "Who you were before your adopted parents found you?"

"You _know_ I don't," said Natalia, trying hard to keep the exasperation out of her voice. She didn't remember anything prior to being found by her adopted parents. She didn't even have her bad dreams about her past anymore and nor could she even recall them. "I never have and I likely never will."

Leanbow's eyes briefly dulled with pain. "Perhaps I can change that if you'll let me."

A twinge of nervousness entered Natalia's heart as she hesitantly took a few steps back away from Leanbow. She could feel the depth of Leanbow's caring emotions through their link and though she could have looked inside his mind for more definitive answers, Natalia chose not to as she was feeling a little freaked out and confused. What was happening here? Leanbow was a good and honorable man and a great king who sought redemption for his actions as Koragg, but what he was doing was beyond that. Why did he care so much about someone who used to be his enemy?

"I've already forgiven you. You don't need to do anything for me, Leanbow," said Natalia, softly. Although Natalia wanted the answers to her past, if Leanbow was doing this out of guilt or something of the like, she would refuse.

Leanbow shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what _is_ it? Tell me," said Natalia. She wanted to be friends with the Fire Wizard King and oddly enough, a part of her already cared greatly for him, but there was something more to Leanbow's motives. She could feel it yet she couldn't place it.

Leanbow opened his mouth to speak but then his eyes widened in horror. "LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, before Natalia could react, Leanbow grabbed Natalia and protectively shielded her with his body as Chimera broke free of its prison and tossed a poisoned dagger into Leanbow's back.

"Leanbow!" cried Natalia, horrified as he slumped in her arms.

Rage such as Natalia had never known surged through Natalia's body. After lowering Daggeron to the ground, Natalia finally called forth the power within her necklace, which she then directed at Chimera, finally destroying the filthy abomination forever.

With Chimera destroyed, Natalia turned her attention to Leanbow, who lay on the ground, gasping for breath, his face twisted in pain from his injury. Without thinking twice, Natalia cradled Leanbow her arms with great tenderness as she applied pressure to his wound just as Udonna arrived via a mystic spell seal.

"Leanbow, hang on. You're going to be okay," said Natalia. But even as she said it, she knew it was hopeless. She didn't need Mason's expertise to know the poison was fatal and without antidote or that the dagger had hit Leanbow's heart. Clearly the others knew this as well, for they were respectfully keeping their distance. "Just hang on."

 _Oh, gods, this is all my fault. Why didn't I use the necklace sooner? If I had, none of this would've happened. Now, Udonna's going to lose her husband all over again because of me!_ thought Natalia, despairingly. But then an idea came to her. If her necklace's power was great enough to destroy even a monster like Chimera, surely it had the power to heal as well. _I destroyed Chimera with this. Maybe I can heal Leanbow with it as well._

Natalia removed her hand from Leanbow's chest and reached out to touch her necklace and invoke its power, but she was stopped when Leanbow suddenly grabbed at her hand.

"No, don't," murmured Leanbow. "You've used enough of its power for now. It's all right."

Natalia stared at Leanbow as though he'd lost his mind. He'd just sacrificed himself for a foe turned friend that he barely knew right after regaining his old life and his family back. It made no sense whatsoever. " _All right?!_ How is this all right? I don't even understand why you did this for me!"

Oddly enough, Leanbow smiled through his pain as he gently caressed Natalia's cheek. "Because that's what fathers do for their children, just as I did once sixteen years ago."

 _Sixteen years ago? Fathers?! What…?_ "What're you talking about?" demanded Natalia. Though even as she spoke, she had the feeling that she knew exactly what Leanbow was talking about. "Are…are you saying that you're my—? No, that's impossible. You—"

"It's true, Natalia," interrupted Udonna. Despite the sorrow of the situation, Udonna was also smiling through her tears. "Leanbow is your father and I am your mother. You are Aurora, Princess of the Mystic Realm and heiress to the Mystic Crystal.

Natalia shook her head as her heart skipped a beat and her breathing became shallow. Udonna and Leanbow were her birth parents? That couldn't be possible! But deep down, part of her knew it to be true. It would explain so much: how Natalia ended up on the Russells' doorstep sixteen years ago, how she'd come into her powers so young, how she'd recognized Imperious when he was imprisoned in the cave, why Catastros had trusted and liked her, how Natalia had known the language of the Ancients, why Udonna's eyes had seemed familiar all those months ago and why Mason thought she was familiar when they first met and so much more.

It was a moment that should've brought such joy into Natalia's life, yet in that moment, it was only bringing her immense pain as it meant that not only had she finally found her birth father at long last but she was also about to lose him. She'd buried and mourned her family once before, she _could not_ endure such pain yet again.

"No, it isn't true. I-I-I'm not a princess," stammered Natalia. "I _can't_ be…"

"I can prove it." Udonna reached into her pocket and pulled out Natalia's treasured music box. "Do you remember this? I gave to you before we sent you into hiding as a gift of my love for you, so that you'd have a piece of me with you wherever you went. I told you to play it at night so you would imagine it was me singing our lullaby to you. Can you remember our melody, Aurora?"

Without waiting for a reply, Udonna turned the key and began singing along to the music playing from the beautiful little box.

" _Sweet little phoenix-star_

 _Sleep now for it's time to dream_

 _Of sunshine days and shining moonbeams_

 _Never shall we part…_ " began Udonna.

Without thinking twice, Natalia began to sing along as well. The lyrics rolled off her tongue easily as though she'd written them herself.

" _For you are here in my heart_

 _Forever and a day_

 _You are loved, come what may_

 _Sweet little phoenix-star…"_

Tears pooled in Natalia's chocolate brown eyes and she was almost overwhelmed by a sea of emotions. All her life, Natalia had wondered about the lyrics of her music box's song and now, like magic, she knew. More than that, she _remembered_. Already, Natalia was beginning to see it in her min—Udonna singing that melody to her as she was tucked into bed at night as a little girl.

Both Leanbow and Udonna's smiles widened at this.

"I found you…my daughter, my Aurora…I'm so proud of you," said Leanbow, faintly. "So proud."

"As am I," said Udonna.

Natalia was rendered speechless for a moment.

"Oh, gods," said Natalia, breathlessly. _It's true. I can't believe it, it's true. But wait, that means…_ "Leanbow?" Natalia's voice became alarmed as she realized that Leanbow had just breathed his last and had gone still. Frantically, Natalia shook him. "Leanbow? Papa! _Papa, no!_ Please, wake up!"

But Leanbow did not stir in the slightest. What's more, Natalia could no longer feel him through their telepathic link. He was truly gone and this time, he would not return.

"Leanbow," wept Udonna, as tears of sorrow slid down her pale cheeks.

Natalia couldn't believe this was happening. Sixteen years of longing, wondering, and searching for the truth of her biological parents and her past and _this_ was all it had accumulated to: loss and grief after learning that she hadn't been abandoned, that her parents had only ever tried to protect her out of love. She'd found her father only to lose him yet again.

" _NO!_ "

As she cried out in terrible grief, a tear slid down Natalia's cheek and when it touched her necklace, there was a great flash of warm, bright light, which triggered a transformation.

Natalia's hair came out of its ponytail and grew in length in loose curls until it reached her waist and a shining gold crown adorned with the finest rubies rested on her head. Her Mystic Warrior uniform changed into a very stunningly beautiful, ankle-length, off-the-shoulder gown of the finest ruby red silk embroidered with golden and sparkling red gemstones. The skirt of the gown was light red with a darker red layer of silk surrounding it. Dangling gold and ruby earrings hung from Natalia's ears and gold bracelets shined on her wrists.

Natalia then gracefully extended her arms and held out her hands as her necklace came off her neck. The ruby-eyed dragon encircling the snowflake with amethysts and diamonds then it glowed brightly before transforming into a shimmering crystal phoenix, revealing its true form as the Mystic Crystal. As it returned to her place on her neck, warm light emitted from Natalia's hands which she placed on Leanbow's chest and then his wound was completely healed and his very life was restored to him. He then accepted Natalia and Udonna's hands as they helped him to stand and the King and Queen gazed at Natalia.

"Aurora?" asked Leanbow, hesitantly. "Is it truly you?"

"Do you remember?" asked Udonna.

Tears of joy pooled in Natalia's eyes as she nodded. "It _is_ me and I remember. I remember everything!" The first five years of her life were no longer shrouded in mystery or bad dreams. Natalia remembered growing up in the Mystic Woods as its princess, how she'd fallen in love with Mason—Nehir, her secret friendship with Lee-Lee and so much more. After sixteen years, Natalia finally knew the truth and she'd found her family. She'd finally found her home. "Mama, Papa…"

Not another word needed to be spoken as Natalia and her parents shared a tight, tearful embrace for the first time in over sixteen years. After so long, their family was reunited with one another at long last. Finally, they were together and they were _home_.

Behind them, the other Rangers watched in happy amazement. Out of all the outcomes of the day they had expected, this certainly hadn't been one of them. Nevertheless, it was certainly a happy, if not wonderful surprise.

"So, all this time, the princess we were looking for was Natalia," said Chip, amazed. "And the Mystic Crystal was with her all along."

"I can't believe it," said Xander, shocked. All that time, they were in the presence of a powerful royal and hadn't known it. Looking back, it all made perfect sense. Why hadn't they connected the dots sooner?

"Did you know?" asked Vida, as she faced her brother. Out of all them, Mason seemed the least bit surprised by the revelation of Natalia's identity.

"I suspected, but I didn't know for sure," admitted Mason.

While it made no difference in his affections, after he'd regained his memories, Mason had wondered if perhaps that Natalia was Aurora and while his suspicions were furthered strengthened after Natalia had told the story of her past and the power he'd seen her wield at the masquerade ball, but Mason had had no proof and no way of investigating without risking breaking Natalia's heart if he was mistaken. So, he'd kept silent.

Eventually, Natalia and her parents broke apart and walked over to their audience.

"I can't believe all this time you were with me and I never knew," said Udonna, smiling through her happy tears as she gently stroked back a lock of Natalia's dark red, almost black hair. "It's truly magical. You came home, not only to fulfill your destiny as the greatest witch of them all, but to return to your father and I."

"And I'm never leaving again," promised Natalia.

A reclusive nomad's life was once appealing to Natalia but no more, not now that she'd found the place where she truly belonged and the family she'd been looking for.

Leanbow tenderly kissed Natalia's head. "I'm thankful and more proud than I can ever begin to describe, but nevertheless, I would like an explanation as to what happened that night sixteen years ago, Aurora. Please."

Natalia nodded and her fingers absently brushed against the Mystic Crystal on her neck as she thought back to that dreadful night sixteen years ago.

"The night Calindor betrayed us, Nehir and I were running for the safe house, when we were hit in the back with a dark spell. It should've killed us both, but it didn't, because I unintentionally invoked the Mystic Crystal's power. I remember I wanted us both to be safe and protected from the Master's forces. A simple wish easily granted but not in the way I intended, primarily because I'd never used the Crystal before. When Phineas took us away, Nehir and I kept our powers but not our memories. We could protect ourselves and because we didn't remember our past lives, we were hidden in plain sight," explained Natalia. While it hadn't been easy growing as an amnesic with fire magic, Natalia had no regrets and wouldn't change a single day of her life. It had shaped her into who she became and kept her safe. "To regain our memories, we had to display genuine love to those from our past lives. For Nehir, it was True Love's Kiss but for me, it was a tear of loving when I thought I lost you, Papa."

Leanbow nodded in agreement and looked relieved. "While I wish that things were different, I am thankful we're together now, safe and sound."

"Me too." Natalia turned to Mason, looking regretful. "Nehir, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have lost your memories. If I—"

"If it weren't for you and Leanbow, we'd be _dead_ ," interrupted Mason. There was nothing but pure love in his sea-blue eyes as he took Natalia's hand. "I had a good life with Vida and my adopted parents. Now, I have two amazing families and I have you. What more could I ask for?"

Natalia smiled as she then tenderly kissed Mason.

"I hate to interrupt this precious moment, but guys, we still have a problem on our hands," said Chip, worriedly. "The Master still has our Legend Warrior powers. What're we going to do? Are you going to use the Mystic Crystal against him now?"

Before Natalia could answer, the ground shook as if from an earthquake and then multiple red tentacles shot up from out of the ground. The Master had been revived and he was attempting to break through to the surface to launch his assault on the surface world.

"I've got this," said Natalia. "Everyone stand back!"

But just as Natalia was about to wield the Mystic Crystal's power, Leanbow got there first.

"No!" cried Leanbow, as he thrust out his hand.

Suddenly, the Mystic Crystal glowed and then Udonna and the Rangers discovered that they couldn't move.

"Papa, what're you doing?" yelled Natalia, scared. She tried to make the Mystic Crystal release them but the gemstone wasn't responding to her commands.

There was no regret in Leanbow's eyes as he looked at his daughter. "I am of your blood, therefore I can also use the Mystic Crystal, and I'm using it to keep you safe. This is my battle, one I should've finished a long time ago.

"Don't do this! I can stop him!" pleaded Natalia. _No, please, no! Don't make me endure this again!_

Leanbow shook his head. "We both know the price you would have to pay, Aurora. And I refuse to let you pay it." Tears pooled in Leanbow's eyes but there was no hesitation. "I wish we could have had more time. Udonna, Aurora, I love you both more than you will ever know. Stay strong and stay together."

Without another word, Leanbow transformed into his Ancient Mystic armor and then he ignited his sword with his strongest magic before thrusting it at the Master. Leanbow then disappeared into the depths of the hole and shouted out, "Mystic Rangers! Carry on my legacy and protect my daughter!"

And those were the last words, they heard Leanbow speak before there was a surge of powerful magic and the ground shook again. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments, the Master's tentacles retreated back from whence they came. Soon afterwards, all was silent and then the stolen Legend Warrior powers in the form of five different colored mystic symbols emerged from the ground and returned to the five Mystic Rangers. What's more, everyone could move again and Natalia knew in her heart that the Mystic Crystal would now only do what _she_ wished.

"Our Legend Warrior powers are back," said Mason.

Under any other circumstances, this would be good news. But not today and not like this.

"But Leanbow's gone," said Udonna, sadly. She looked grief-stricken but then her pain seemed to ease a little as Natalia reached for her. "But at least, I still have you."

"And you always will," said Natalia.

Without another word, Natalia took Udonna into her arms and then the two women wept as they held each other close.

XXX

The next day, at Rootcore, Daggeron's brow was wrinkled with worry as he watched his goddaughter almost obsessively clean every last nook and cranny of Rootcore. Ever since they'd returned, Natalia had barely said a word, preferring instead to work without magic. She'd trained almost nonstop for several hours and now their base of operations was so clean that one could eat off of the floor.

"She needs to rest. Perhaps I should talk to her," said Daggeron.

Mason, who'd been reading a book, suddenly looked up in alarm. He quickly shut his book and pulled Daggeron back before the Solaris Knight could act.

"Dad, _no._ Leave her alone," said Mason, firmly. "Look, I'm concerned for her too, but I know Natalia better than you. So, trust me, when I say that when she's upset, she needs to work it out. She'll talk when she's ready. But until then, give her some space, all right?"

The Solaris Knight's intentions were good, but unless he wanted to be flambéed, now wasn't the time to approach Natalia.

Daggeron looked as though he wanted to protest but then he thought better of it and nodded.

Mason sighed in relief, glad that he'd gotten through to his father.

Thankfully, Natalia ceased working a few minutes later. After putting away the cleaning supplies, she leaned against the counter, looking incredibly worn out both physically and emotionally. When her stomach rumbled, Daggeron decided now was a good time to break the ice.

"Would you like something to eat? I ordered some take-out from Olive Garden," said Daggeron.

Natalia nodded and then wordlessly took her place at the table. She murmured a thank-you when Daggeron placed a hot plate of four cheese ravioli in front of her.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment, if you're up to it?"

Natalia nodded as she took a bite of her food.

Daggeron took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Natalia shook her head. "No, not really," she admitted. "But I will be, eventually. It's been one heck of a day. Everything's changed and it's only going to keep changing."

That was understating it. It had been one of _the_ longest days of Natalia's life. In less than twenty-four hours, Natalia had regained her lost memories and had regained her parents, only to lose one of them again. If that wasn't enough, part of her was inwardly struggling with her identity. Yes, she was Princess Aurora, but that had only been her life for five years and she'd been Natalia Russell for the last sixteen. It was one giant emotional mess, one that Natalia needed time to figure out. And on top of it all, a new life of incredible responsibility and leadership in a role far greater than that of her position as the Red Mystic Ranger, lay ahead of her and it was overwhelming, to say the least.

Daggeron gently squeezed his goddaughter's hand. "I know. But you won't have to face it alone. We're all here for you and Leanbow's memory—"

"Memory?" interrupted Natalia, sounding surprised. She frowned at her godfather. "Papa isn't dead, Uncle Daggeron. He may not be here or even on this plane, but trust me, he's still alive."

Daggeron frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Udonna as the White Sorceress Queen entered the room.

"Aurora, this place is _spotless!_ I know I asked you to clean, but you didn't need to work _this_ hard," said Udonna. "You must've exhausted yourself."

For the first time since Leanbow's sacrifice, Natalia smiled. "I didn't mind. Besides, I want the place to be clean before Papa comes home."

Udonna nodded in agreement, causing Mason and Daggeron to look at each other with worried confusion. Had these two lost it? Leanbow was _gone_ and this time, he wasn't coming back.

Mason hesitantly cleared his throat. "Uh…Aunt Snow, about Leanbow—"

"I know what you're going to say, Nehir, and you're wrong," interrupted Udonna. "Aurora and I haven't lost our wits. Leanbow is alive and he will return. If you'd asked me the other day, I would have said otherwise. But I'd forgotten that magic works in mysterious ways, not just by waving a wand or casting a spell but also by the heart."

"But how can you be so sure?" asked Daggeron.

Natalia pointed to her temple. "The link. Even when it's not in use, I still feel it in the back of my mind, like a thought I can't get rid of. When Papa died in my arms, I felt it die with him. It was restored when I brought him back and it's still there. If he was truly gone, I wouldn't still feel it. So, believe me when I say that Leanbow _is_ alive and he _will_ return."

Nothing more needed to be said. The link was proof beyond a doubt that they were right. And besides, magic _did_ work in mysterious ways. Perhaps Leanbow would indeed return just as Natalia and Mason had. Time alone would tell.


	24. The Light

**The Light**

Two days passed following Imperious' death and the shocking revelations of Koragg and Natalia's true identities. In those two days, it had been quiet as the grave for both sides. The Mystic Rangers were busying themselves learning more about the Mystic Crystal as well as trying to discover what fate had befallen Leanbow as well as helping Natalia through the emotional turmoil she was enduring. And those who served the Master had been forced underground, quite literally as with both the Master and Imperious gone, they were without leadership or great power for the second time in as many moons and their forces were scattered.

For the last three days, Necrolai and a reluctant Lee-Lee had been searching through the rubble of the Pit, searching high and low for something, _anything_ that would give the forces of darkness a boost over the Mystic Rangers. They needed it now more than ever, now that Natalia's identity as Princess Aurora and the Mystic Crystal had been revealed after sixteen long years. Necrolai was persistent and refused to give up, but now Lee-Lee was on the verge of pulling her hair out in frustration.

"There's got to be _something_ here…" muttered Necrolai, as she lifted up a large rock.

"There's _nothing_ there but filth," grumbled Lee-Lee, as she dusted herself clean. "Mom, _please,_ we've been sifting through the rubble for a three days now! Can't we just forget about all this already?" Her tone changed from exasperated to pleading. "I mean, seriously! You may be the Queen of the Vampires, but even that isn't enough! Everyone of greater power who's gone up against the Mystic Rangers is either dead or forced underground! Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts and even the Master! And now that the Mystic Crystal's been found, there's no stopping them. So, why don't you just quit while you're ahead? _Please._ I don't want to lose you! Can't we just get a condo in Briarwood and do something else with our lives for once?"

For a moment there was no reply and for a few heartbeats, Lee-Lee thought that maybe, _just maybe_ she'd finally gotten through to Necrolai. Even if the Vampire Queen never gave up her own darkness, maybe mother and daughter could finally lead different lives together in peace. But then Lee-Lee's heart sank like a stone when Necrolai grinned her infamous grin as she patted Lee-Lee's shoulder.

"I appreciate the concern, my daughter, but you needn't worry so much. We'll have the life you want and more, just as soon as I—what is this?" Necrolai gasped in shocked delight as a black and silver book literally flew down into the Vampire Queen's hands. "The Book of Prophecy!"

Now Lee-Lee's interest was piqued. She'd heard tales of the infamous book before but never had she ever laid eyes on it until now. "The book that foretells the future?"

Necrolai nodded and an excited laugh emitted from her throat as she opened up the book and writing magically appeared on the page. "' _And Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires, finds the Book of Prophecy before she tumbles into the Inner Sanctum of the Ten Terrors._ ' Lee-Lee! Do you realize what this means?"

Lee-Lee had no idea what the Ten Terrors were and nor did she care. She was too focused on the feeling of dread in her stomach. "It means trouble, Mom. And it probably means we've bitten off more than we can chew this time. Why don't you close that book and we'll leave?"

Knowledge of the future was dangerous as it often foretold terrible fates that couldn't be avoided and Lee-Lee did not wish to be part of that.

"Close the book and _leave?!_ Are you out of your mind? No! This means there's still hope for our plans!" said Necrolai, excitedly.

 _Your plans, Mom, not mine. All I want is to live happily in Briarwood with you and my friends and have this stupid war be over finally!_ Lee-Lee wanted to say, but did not. Right then, Lee-Lee's watch beeped, reminding her of the hour and she cursed beneath her breath.

"Mom, I have to go. I'm late for work. Will you be okay?" asked Lee-Lee, concerned.

Necrolai nodded and waved a dismissive hand. "I'll be fine, Lee-Lee. Go! I'll see you later."

With some reluctance, Lee-Lee departed and as she did so, she had the horrible feeling that the next part of the final battle was only just beginning. And she was right, for no sooner had Lee-Lee left, the Book of Prophecy took off and as Necrolai chased after it, the Vampire Queen did tumble into the Inner Sanctum.

XXX

Back on the surface world, Mason was busy working his shift at the Rock Porium, restocking the CDs and records and putting the empty boxes in a pile to be discarded. Or at least, he was _supposed_ to be.

Instead, Mason couldn't help but frequently stop and cast a concerned glance in his girlfriend, Natalia's, direction while she unloaded each batch of stock from the supply truck. Although Natalia's body language betrayed nothing, Mason was worried about her, for she hadn't been herself since the Leanbow Incident three days ago. She'd been quieter, more reserved and seemed to be going through the motions while burying herself in her work when she wasn't talking with Udonna.

Granted, it wasn't wholly unexpected as Mason knew that Natalia had a lot to sort out—finding her birth parents, regaining her memories and learning of her true identity, and losing Leanbow so soon yet again—and Mason was respecting Natalia's wishes for space, but even so, Mason wished she would at least talk to him so he could help her in some way. He hated feeling so helpless, especially when it came to the woman he loved.

"Morning, Mason."

Mason nearly jumped out of his skin but then relaxed when he saw it was just Lee-Lee, entering the shop.

"Lee-Lee, hey," said Mason, smiling genuinely for the first time that morning. "How're you today?"

Lee-Lee sighed as she leaned against the check-out counter and she suddenly looked quite upset. "Honestly? Not that great. I got laid off this morning."

Mason's eyes widened in surprise. That was the last thing he'd expected Lee-Lee to say. "You've been laid off? Why? What happened?"

"The company I was working for went belly-up _and_ bankrupt due to my boss's horrible management skills," said Lee-Lee, sighing again. "I didn't even get the memo until I tried to go into work and found the doors locked! So, now, I've got to start e-mailing my résumé and try to find a new job. And we both know how hard that's going to be in _this_ economy."

Mason gave his friend a sympathetic look. Mason had been lucky to get a job at the Rock Porium as finding a decent-paying job, even with the required job skills and degree was difficult in this day and age. Lee-Lee was going to have a hard time of it for a while. Or was she? Mason's face lit up as an idea suddenly struck him.

"Wait a second, Lee-Lee, I might have something that could work." Natalia glanced around and spotted Toby just as he was entering his office. "Toby, wait! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

After a brief discussion, Lee-Lee's job issue was fixed. After promising she wouldn't run off without a warning for hours like the Rangers, Lee-Lee was given a job at the Rock Porium, a job she was only too happy to accept as it meant more time with her friends and time spent at her favorite store. Lee-Lee was so thrilled that she gave Mason a tight embrace after she put on her new uniform.

"Mason, you are the _best!_ Thank-you, thank-you, _thank-you!_ " squealed Lee-Lee, gratefully.

Mason smiled. "My pleasure. Anything else I can help you with? How've things been going with your mom since—?"

"Since the Leanbow Incident? As well as can be expected. She's chasing the Book of Prophecy and delusions of grandeur again. Honestly, I don't know what to do for her at this point," said Lee-Lee, shaking her head. "But enough about me. How've you guys been? How's Aur—Natalia?"

For the past few days, Lee-Lee had been so busy with her work and Necrolai that she hadn't had a moment to catch up with the Rangers until now, so she was left in the dark as to how her friends had been coping with the shocking revelations of late.

Mason sighed as he cast a forlorn look at Natalia's retreating form as she returned the truck for another load. "Honestly? I don't know. She's putting up a good front, but I think she's struggling more than she's letting out. I want to respect her wishes and leave her alone until she talks to me, but I wish she'd talk to me _now,_ you know? I hate that she's hurting and there's nothing I can do to fix it."

Lee-Lee nodded understandingly. "I know the feeling. But trust me, Mason, when I say, that you're doing plenty for her. We both know Natalia will let us in when she's ready and until then, we've just got to hang on and remind her that we're here."

"I hope so," said Mason, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice. While Mason knew that Lee-Lee was right, he couldn't quiet his nagging doubts. _I know I told Daggeron to wait until Natalia was ready to talk, but what if I'm wrong? What if this isn't enough? How can I help the woman I love if she won't even let me in? Gah, I'm so sick of feeling helpless! There's got to be something I can do, but what?_

Mason was snapped out of his musings when Natalia called out to him as she pocketed her morpher. "Mason! Get the others. We're needed back home."

Knowing that Natalia was referring to Rootcore Mason felt a twinge of fear as he nodded and fetched the other three Rangers. Udonna almost never called them straight to Rootcore in the middle of their shifts at the store, which meant the situation was serious. What was going on?

XXX

When everyone gathered at Rootcore, the Rangers were quite surprised to see both Clare and Udonna standing at the foot of the stairs, each with a bag of luggage beside them. They looked somewhat regretful but no less determined, which did not bode well and gave their audience a sense of unease in the pits of their stomachs.

"What's going on? What's the big emergency?" asked Chip.

"There isn't one. But I do have a rather big announcement to make," said Udonna. She took a deep breath. "After much consideration, I have decided to search for Leanbow and Clare is going to accompany me on this journey."

It was hard to say who was more shocked at this unexpected announcement, the Rangers or Jenji or Daggeron, for there was more than one dropped jaw and set of widened eyes as well as the sudden sound of an item falling and crashing onto the floor. It was quite understandable, though. Udonna and Clare both leaving on such a risky, if not foolish errand? What would the Rangers do without their White Sorceress and apprentice? And how could Udonna leave so soon after finally being reunited with her daughter at long last?

Daggeron was the first to break the tense silence. " _What?_ You're leaving? No, it's too dangerous. Besides, how do you know where to find Leanbow?"

"We don't, not exactly," said Natalia, surprising them as she stood beside her mother and cousin. There was a hint of pain in her brown eyes, but it was overshadowed by resign, as though she was forcing herself to be at peace with a decision she did not agree with. "But we do have a general idea of where my father is."

"How?" asked Xander, curiously.

Natalia placed a finger on her left temple. "The telepathic link he established. I've been trying to use it to locate him. For some reason, Leanbow's been doing his best to close it off, but it hasn't worked, not entirely. I've been able to get a general idea of where he could be. It isn't much, but it's the only lead we have to go on. Mama and Clare are going to find him and bring him home."

"Then we should go too. We can help," said Vida, quickly. If Udonna was truly determined to go on such a dangerous quest, it was all the more reason for the Rangers to accompany her, especially now that Natalia was able to fully access the Mystic Crystal's power. They could be of invaluable aid to Udonna and Clare.

Much to everyone's dismay, Udonna firmly shook her head. "Out of the question. If Imperious' final words are to be believed, then you're needed here now more than ever. But Clare and I will report in frequently and let you know if we require your aid. That's my final word on the matter."

Nobody looked particularly happy about Udonna's decision but they knew better than to argue with her when she used that tone of voice.

"When do you leave?" asked Jenji, sadly.

"Now," admitted Clare, regretfully.

Upon hearing this admission, an immediate round of tearful farewells and wishes of safety and good luck arose from the makeshift family. It was a particularly painful moment for everyone there, but especially for the Red and Green Rangers. Although he would deny it, Xander was forcing back tears as he hugged and kissed Clare good-bye, while demanding that she call him every night and promise to return to him safely. It was a promise Clare was only too happy to keep.

Natalia was no better off. She wrapped her arms around her mother and forced herself to ignore the tightening in her throat and the tears that burned her eyes. _I know why you have to do this and I want Papa home too, but you and I have only just found each other again. How can you bear to leave me so soon, Mama? Especially after all that's happened to us both?_ She yearned to say but did not, refusing to be selfish. She knew why this had to happen and she knew it was for the greater good. So, instead, Natalia softly murmured, "Be safe and bring him home soon."

"I will, I promise," assured Udonna, softly. She pulled back and gently touched her daughter's face. "I am so, so proud of you, Aurora. You've become the woman I always dreamed you would be. I love you, so very much."

"I love you too, Mama," said Natalia, as she hugged Udonna again. _Please, please come back to me! I can't lose another mother._

All too soon, the hugs and tearful good-byes ended and it came time for Udonna and Clare to part from Daggeron and the Rangers. There was not one dry eye among them as they did so, for this was a mission unlike any other. There was no guarantee of success, no solid hope for a reunion, no way of knowing how it was going to end and no means for the Rangers to lend aid to their comrades. All they could do now was hope and wait. And that was, perhaps, the hardest thing to do of all.

XXX

Meanwhile, Necrolai, who'd taken the tumble of her life down a seemingly bottomless pit, finally landed quite painfully onto a cold stone floor. Curiously, she glanced around the enormous, dimly lit chamber that she had entered.

"Where am I?" she murmured. "This place, it's _huge!_ " Even Necrolai felt quite small inside such a large, gloomy chamber and yet it seemed to remind the Vampire Queen of something she had read once before."Could this be the chamber of the Ten Terrors? I thought it existed only in nightmares."

Though she had never before laid eyes on the Ten Terrors, Necrolai knew the stories of the Master's first and most loyal ten followers all too well. Their stories struck fear into the hearts of all who served before the Master, even the Barbarian Beasts.

Necrolai took a few steps back whilst gazing around the chamber, only to yelp and take flight when she was nearly burnt by a giant humanoid seemingly made of volcanic rock and hot lava.

"We have a trespasser here! Who are you and what're you doing in our sacred chamber?" growled Magma, angrily.

"Are you one of the Terrors? I have business to discuss with you! Ahh!" Necrolai narrowly dodged a swinging blade from another giant humanoid monster, this time from one with a fluffy mushroom head.

"What business do you have with us, insect?" demanded Matoombo.

Necrolai squinted and she flew up higher so that she might better see his face. "By the gods, you're so tall I can barely see your face! I am Necrolai, Queen of the Vam— _augh!_ "

Hekatoid, a rather disgusting fat, blue toad-like Terror, suddenly blew his horn and the shockwave sent Necrolai flying straight into the wall.

"We do not care for you, you filthy, insignificant little creature! Leave now while we're still feeling merciful!" spat Oculous. His single red eye glowed brightly with anger as he held his weapon threateningly in Necrolai's direction. "You are an eyesore."

Necrolai gulped nervously yet she did not move. She could not afford to show weakness at the hands of such magnificent servants of evil. Yet even so, Necrolai privately wondered if Lee-Lee had been correct about biting off more than she could chew. Was this a mistake? Was she going to perish here in the chamber of the Ten Terrors?

Before Oculous could follow through on his threat, however, another Terror, Gekkor, intervened. "Now, now, don't frighten the little vampire bat creature. Let's hear her out before we stomp on her."

Now quite scared, Necrolai held up her hands in a surrender position as she flew a little further away from the Terrors' faces. "Do not stomp me! I have come to pledge my allegiance and service to you and I have important news from the surface world regarding the location of the Light _and_ the Mystic Crystal! Please, my lords and ladies, accept what I offer!"

Upon hearing this, all Ten Terrors stopped their defensive stances and became intrigued, for they had been waiting more than a few years for this sort of information.

"You know the location of the Light and the Mystic Crystal? Very well, we will spare you and accept your offer. Now, go on, little bat," said Black Lance. "Tell us what you know of them. Where have they been hiding all these years?"

"In plain sight, my lord! The Light, Princess Aurora is none other than the Red Mystic Ranger and she's had the Mystic Crystal this entire time!" said Necrolai. "What's more, Imperious has been slain and the Master's been sealed away again by the magic of our enemies!"

Serpentina, a Gorgon-like humanoid monster, cackled. "Sealed away _again?_ My, the Master's been quite inefficient of late!"

Necrolai gasped in horror at Serpentina's blatant disrespect of the Master. "Don't say that!" Heaven alone knew what might happen if the Master happened to hear such a thing and decided to take action against them all.

Itassis nodded in agreement. "Necrolai is right. You must watch your tongue, Serpentina. And let us not forget, the Master was not _completely_ revived at the time of his banishment."

At that moment, Sculpin, the unofficial leader of the Terrors, stepped forward and plunged his weapon into the floor, cracking it and causing all to fall silent.

"Enough of this useless talk! The time has come for us to make our move! Our laws say that all who stand in the way of the Master and dark magic must be punished! We will make our presence known to the Mystic Rangers and then we will begin the Selection Ceremony so that we may begin to conquer the surface world, claim the Mystic Crystal for the Master and destroy the Light!" said Sculpin.

The other Terrors all cheered in agreement and Necrolai could not stop the grin that crossed her face. Now that the Ten Terrors had been awoken, the Rangers were finally going to meet their match and now the balance would be tipped in Master's favor. What could possibly be better?

XXX 

Back on the surface world, the Rangers had returned to their shift at the Rock Porium. For the past five hours, they'd been doing not only their own work but they'd also been teaching Lee-Lee the ropes. She was proving to be a big help and more importantly, her companionship was putting a genuine smile on Natalia's face while the two women chatted as they worked, for which Mason was quite grateful as it gave him hope that Natalia was cheering up a little and returning to her old self.

Suddenly, the peaceful work shift was interrupted by the sounds of the Rangers' morphers going off and the clear sky suddenly darkened with black thunder clouds.

"Oh, great, what _now?_ " muttered Natalia, as she and the others raced outside. The dark energy reading was off the scales, something that did not bode well in the least.

As if in answered, the darkness in the sky seemingly split in two as lightning struck, the ground shook and then a great pyramid slowly rose from the depths of the earth and one-by-one, a gigantic humanoid monster appeared on the steps of the pyramid.

"Oh, holy crap! Is this the end of the world as we know it?" gasped Chip, horrified.

Vida smacked her boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't say stuff like that! Do you want to jinx us?"

Daggeron, who'd joined them, also looked frightened and horrified. "By the gods. In all my years of magic, I've never seen anything like this."

Xander paled. "I didn't want to hear that."

If _Daggeron,_ the seemingly all-knowing of magic beings didn't have an answer as to the identity of their new enemies, it was not good news.

"Who the heck are they?" wondered Mason. "Where did they come from?"

As if in answer, Natalia unconsciously covered the Mystic Crystal with her hand as it suddenly started to glow in the darkness. "Long ago, there was a cult of eight wizards and two witches of great power who were not loyal to the Mystic Mother or her daughter. They sought not only infinite knowledge of the mystic arts but they also desired to be beings of great power themselves and to find a truly worthy sovereign to serve and worship. When the Master completed his dark transformation, he sought out any would serve him, promising anyone their greatest wishes in return.

"Naturally, the cult was his first group of loyal servants. In return for their undying allegiance, the Master granted their wishes for knowledge and dark power, transforming them into the Ten Terrors, but at a terrible price. They became nearly immortal but none retained their human form and all but two sold their very souls, and they are bound by the Rules of Darkness as well as the stone that gives them their power. What's more, when the Master was banished by the Mystic Mother, they took refuge in their unholy chamber rather than risk destruction or capture, and there they have waited for the chance to return and fulfill their Master's wishes…until now."

Everyone stared at Natalia in stunned surprise at this. How on earth could Natalia know all of that history, let alone the identity of their new enemies?

"How do you know all this? There's no historical record of them at all," said Mason, curiously.

Natalia gestured to the Mystic Crystal that hung on her neck. "The Crystal isn't just a vessel for power. It's a source of infinite knowledge. It tells me what I need to know when I need to know it."

"Well, let's hope it tells you how to defeat these clowns, because I think we're going to need the info," said Xander, grimly, as the tenth and final Terror appeared.

Natalia did not reply as Sculpin pounded his weapon, causing all to gaze upon him and the other nine Terrors.

"People of the surface, allow me to introduce to you the destroyers of your world! I am Scuplin, this is Black Lance, Megahorn, Itassis, Serpentina, Hekatoid, Oculous, Magma, Matoombo and Gekkor! We are the Ten Terrors of the Underworld! We have come to punish you!" roared the fish-headed Terror. "Give us what you hold most sacred! Give us the Light and the Mystic Crystal and we may yet spare your pathetic little world! Do not bother trying to fight us, for we _will_ have what we seek or you shall all pay dearly as you will soon see!"

Before any of the Rangers could take action, the Ten Terrors disappeared into the depths of the Underworld and everything returned to what it once was.

But although everything was peaceful again, the Rangers knew that the next stage of the war had only just begun and it was going to be one of their darkest times yet.

XXX

Not long after their public appearance, the Ten Terrors gathered around their sacred stone for the Selection Ceremony to determine who would be the first to return to the surface world and wreak havoc upon the pathetic humans. All Ten Terrors placed their weapons together as they waited to see who would be the lucky Terror first chosen.

"Stone of Judgement, show us who is to be chosen!" commanded Sculpin.

A great light appeared from the giant stone slab and then it encircled the Ten Terrors before finally placing itself onto Magma's club, marking him as the first chosen.

"I AM THE ONE!" roared Magma, in delight.

Sculpin nodded approvingly. What Magma lacked in brains, Magma more than made up for in strength and power. "Go, Magma, in the name of the Ten Terrors! Destroy the surface world, kill the light and claim the Mystic Crystal for the Master!"

Magma eagerly nodded as his body glowed from the intense heat of the lava inside his body. "I will show them just how hot, hot can be!"

And with that, Magma departed for the surface world and soon arrived in Briarwood. As soon as he arrived, he cast his club in the direction of a tall tower and lit the top aflame.

"Hear me, Rangers! I am Magma of the Ten Terrors and you shall do as I command! You have until the flames on the signal tower go out before I wreak my vengeance upon your pathetic city!" roared Magma. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Not on our watch!"

Magma spun around to see Daggeron in the Solar Streak Megazord. The Solaris Knight launched a Remote Traincar attack on Magma, but before the tracks could even attempt to bind the volcanic monster, Magma's eyes glowed and the train cars were destroyed.

Magma cackled. "Is that the best you can do? Take _this!_ "

Magma's club lit up with volcanic fire and the force of the blow was so great that Daggeron was not only injured but also knocked out of the Solar Streak Megazord.

"I would love to melt you where you stand but the Rules of Darkness are clear. To be fair, I will fight as your pathetic size," sneered Magma, as he shrunk down to six feet in height. "Let's get it on!"

Daggeron's hand clenched into a fight. "Fine by me! Hi-yah!"

The Solaris Knight leapt into the air and narrowly dodged a blow from Magma's ball and chain only to be caught off-guard when Magma swung around and nailed Daggeron straight in the chest with said weapon, injuring Daggeron further and sending him flying onto the roof of a nearby car. Despite his pains, Daggeron stood up and aimed his weapon at Magma.

" _Solaris Laser Lamp!_ "

Powerful ribbons of magic shot out of the lamp, but much to Daggeron's shock, the magic just evaporated into steam and Magma was perfectly fine.

"What?! Why isn't my magic affecting you?" demanded Daggeron.

Magma cackled. "What did you expect from one of the Ten Terrors? Take this!"

This time Daggeron yelled in pain as Magma hit Daggeron with a lava ball, causing him to power down and collapse onto the ground.

" _DAD!_ "

Like magic (no pun intended) the other Rangers appeared in the Legend Warrior forms. Mason and Vida knelt down by Daggeron's side while the other three took defensive stances.

"Send Daggeron back to Rootcore. Jenji, look after him!" ordered Natalia.

"Right, boss!"

As Jenji emerged from his lamp and began healing Daggeron, Mason and Vida quickly summoned a spell seal that transported the wound knight to Rootcore.

Mason's grip on his Lion Staff tightened and he seemed angrier than he ever had before. "You're going to pay for what you did to my father, you sick freak!"

"Oh, am I, little Ranger? Tell you what, let's play a little game!" said Magma.

"Game?" echoed Xander, incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, can't I? Look at that!" Magma thrust his club in the direction of the signal tower that he'd lit up upon his arrival. "If I defeat you by the time those flames are gone, I will win not only this battle but I will claim your lives and the Mystic Crystal. _But_ if even _one_ of you is left standing, you will win this victory and your precious Solaris Knight will be healed at once. Do we have a deal?"

The Mystic Rangers exchanged suspicious looks as they considered. On one hand, the bargain seemed to be too good to refuse. One less Terror to deal with as well as the safety of their city and the well-being of Daggeron should they win. But if they lost, the price to pay would be a great one. And even so, what if it was a lie? A trap that Magma was setting for them? What if the odds weren't in their favor and Magma was prepared to win at any cost?

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" demanded Chip.

"You _don't_ but that's what makes it fun," sneered Magma.

"On the contrary, even if _you_ don't keep your world, the other Terrors will!" spat Natalia. From what the Mystic Crystal had told her, Natalia knew that even if Magma didn't abide by the rules he'd set, the other Terrors would see to it that all terms were fulfilled, for they had no wish to break the Rules of Darkness. It was one thing for one Terror to risk their own life, but the other Terrors would not jeopardize all their lives at once unless the Master demanded it. "So, who should really be afraid here, you hothead?"

Being the brainless idiot that he was, Magma didn't believe Natalia's word. " _YOU!_ Now, take this, you pathetic worms!"

Magma's body glowed with intensely heated volcanic firepower which he then blasted in the direction of the Rangers. Miraculously, they dodged the blow and then they retaliated. Xander and Chip joined their staffs together and called forth a powerful spell that bounced harmlessly off Magma's wall of lava. Magma then ignited his lava ball and tossed it at Natalia, but much to his shock, the Red Ranger not only gracefully caught it, she also absorbed every last drop of heat and fire from it, rendering it complete and utterly useless.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Magma.

Natalia grinned beneath her helmet. "Thanks for the power boost. Now, Mason!"

Magma spun his head around just as Mason's Lion Staff lit up with powerful blue magic. " _Thadal Unda Impetum!_ "

Natalia then leapt out of the way as a gigantic icy tidal wave descended on Magma's hot body. The resulting shock of the icy water caused Magma's body to ignite in dangerous spark as the heat in his volcanic form was almost completely quenched by the water.

" _AUGH! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!_ " roared Magma.

After a few moments, Magma was kneeling on the ground gasping for breath as his inner flame was nearly extinguished by Mason's attack.

"You think you've beaten me?" growled Magma as he transformed into a puddle of liquid lava. "Weak, pathetic Rangers! You've only forced me to return to my giant form!" And with that, Magma returned his gigantic height.

Unwilling to give up, Natalia spun her staff around as a ring of phoenix fire encircled her. " _Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird!_ " And with that, Natalia not only grew in size, but she was transformed into a giant red and gold phoenix with blazing hot, fiery wings.

Mason and the other three Rangers underwent a different transformation. " _Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!_ " As the four of them joined together, they transformed into a giant white and gold lion with razor-sharp fangs and claws, the Manticore Megazord.

They then summoned forth their Legendary Striker and ignited it with powerful magic before blasting Magma. As expected, despite it being one of their most powerful of attacks, the magical blow didn't make a dent in Magma's armor. Taking this as further proof that he was going to be the victor of this battle, Magma let out a smug, if not evil laugh.

"You should know by now that your attacks don't work on me!" sneered Magma.

"We know. We were just stalling for time and yours has run out," said Natalia, smugly.

Magma froze. "What?"

"Take a look!"

Magma looked in the direction the Rangers were pointing at and much to his horror, the signal tower that he had ignited had completely extinguished and the Rangers were still standing strong, undefeated. By Magma's own rules, he had lost his own game.

" _WHAT?! NO!_ I made the rules and I lost!" cried Magma. "Now, I must pay the price for my failure! The Rules of Darkness show no mercy but there are still nine Terrors who will carry on my legacy! My lord Sculpin, make it quick!"

"What's he talking about?" asked Xander.

As if in answer, a portal then appeared and from it emerged, Sculpin's weapon which then lodged itself in Magma's heart. The result was instantaneous, the volcanic Terror's body sparked with bright red lightning before it exploded in a shower of gravel. The volcanic Terror was destroyed.  
"I can't believe it! They killed one of their own!" gasped Vida.

"Believe it," said Natalia, grimly. While it was quite a horrific scene to witness, it was not entirely unexpected. "In this stage of the war, there's no tolerance for failures and Magma's paid the price for his own."

And it was only the beginning.

XXX

Later that evening as the moon began to rise in the sky, Mason sat on the swing at Rootcore.

Earlier, he'd sent an urgent text to Natalia, asking her to come immediately. After the battle, she'd decided to work overtime at the Rock Porium even though it wasn't necessary and it was at that moment that Mason had decided enough was enough. He'd been more than patient with his girlfriend and he knew that if he didn't do something to help her and soon, Natalia would be worse off than when she'd first come to Briarwood.

Eventually, Natalia appeared in the doorway, looking anxious. "Hey, Mason. I got your message. What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Mason shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt. All's quiet. Sorry for the emergency call, but you've been so preoccupied with your work that I didn't think you'd come otherwise."

Natalia scowled. "First of all, you should know better than pull a stunt like that. Second, I know I've been preoccupied but that doesn't mean I wouldn't come if you called. Though in this case, I wonder if I _should_ leave just for that stunt, seeing as how you're okay."

Alarmed, Mason shot up. "Please, don't. I may not be hurt, but the truth is, I'm _not_ okay because _you're_ not okay."

Natalia froze and then raised a confused eyebrow. "Excuse me? What're you talking about?"

Mason sighed and ran his fingers through his dark blue hair. "Look, Aurora…I've been doing my best to give you your space so you can sort out what's been happening and I've been trying to wait for you, but after what I saw today, I can't just sit quietly anymore. I love you so much. I'm worried about you and I wish you'd talk to me. Please."

Natalia stiffened for a moment before putting up her usual façade. "I love you too and I appreciate the concern, but honestly, Nehir, I'm fine."

Seeing through her lie, Mason shook his head as he gently placed his hand on Natalia's and then he pulled her closer to him. "No, you're not. You've been to perdition and back and you haven't taken a moment for yourself in days. You're hurting more than you're letting on and you're trying to bury your feelings because you think your feelings don't matter right now."

"Because they _don't!_ " said Natalia, fiercely as angry tears glistened in her eyes. "My feelings truly _don't_ matter right now. Okay! Is that what you want to hear? As long as they don't interfere with my Ranger duties, my feelings are irrelevant. We're fighting in a war that's going to determine the fate of the entire planet. Billions of lives are counting on us to succeed, so forgive me if I don't consider whether I'm particularly happy or sad at the moment to be of _any_ significance. We have to consider the bigger picture, just ask Udonna if you don't believe me."

Mason inwardly winced at the hard edged bitterness in Natalia's voice as she mentioned her birth mother. The fact that Natalia referred to her as Udonna instead of Mama for the first time since the revelation of Natalia's true lineage didn't go unnoticed either. Clearly, Udonna's decision to leave so soon had hurt Natalia more than she'd let on and as usual, she was burying her feelings for the good of everyone else and the mission. And it wasn't at all healthy.

"Natalia…" Mason gently cupped his girlfriend's face in his hands as he wiped away her fallen tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Your feelings matter, I promise. _I_ consider them relevant even if you don't. And I know we've got a war to deal with, but you know what? The war's not going anywhere and if we don't take time to grant a moment to acknowledge our pains, deal with our hearts and take care of what we love, we're going to lose sight of what we're fighting for in the first place. I saw it happen to too many people last time and I _won't_ watch it happen to you. Please, talk to me."

Realizing Mason was right, Natalia sighed and sat down on the swing and Mason sat beside her. "Okay, fine, I admit it. I'm _not_ okay. I've been struggling ever since Leanbow disappeared. After sixteen years of searching, I finally found my birth parents only to lose them again and I couldn't prevent it. Do you have any idea how that feels? To be that helpless _twice?_ What's more, I'm not who I thought I was and I've been trying to reconcile both my past and present lives, which hasn't been easy, let me tell you. And on top of it all, the Ten Terrors have arisen and I honestly don't know if we'll be able to beat them even with the Mystic Crystal," she confessed, as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm not just sad and angry, Nehir. I'm scared. I'm really, truly scared. But I have to push all that aside because I'm the Red Mystic Ranger and the heiress to the Mystic Crystal. I have to be strong and push through it all, because if I let go, even for a moment, we're well and truly dead."

Mason wrapped an arm around Natalia's quivering shoulders and pulled her in close as they continued to talk through the night.

This wasn't over and Natalia wasn't going to feel peachy keen after just one night's talk, but it was a start and in the end, the first step was the biggest one to make.

 _ **A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. For the past several months, my life has been so unbelievably hectic due to family problems, sickness and stress that I haven't been able to write. So sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again.**_


	25. The Hunter

**The Hunter**

Natalia groaned in relief as she sank into nearest armchair in the breakroom and propped up her feet on an empty kitchen chair, causing the aches in her body to start fading away. It was only noon but she was spent and it was no wonder.

At five o'clock that very morning, Toby had made a panicked phone call to Natalia with disastrous news regarding the store. The pipes in the Rock Porium had busted due to an oversight by the plumber, causing a huge mess. And if that wasn't enough, the truck with the latest batch of stock was arriving several weeks earlier than expected and if someone wasn't there to receive them, Toby would lose the stock, which would be quite bad for the store. After calming down her frantic boss, Natalia had volunteered to come in, even though it was her day off and pull a half day's shift to take care of all those problems, claiming she knew a good plumber who would fix the problem for free as he owed her a favor. (Which was a lie as Natalia planned to use magic to fix the pipe problem)

Toby had been quite grateful for the assistance and promised not to ask something like this again, but truthfully, Natalia didn't mind. With her life being as crazy and stressful as it was at the moment, keeping busy was the best option. It also helped that Lee-Lee, who'd been sleeping over at Rootcore for a girls' night with Natalia, decided to join in and help out. Together, they'd been quite a team. In the next several hours that followed, the pipes were fixed and the resulting mess was cleaned until it was no more, the kitchen was scrubbed clean until it sparkled and shone, more than a dozen customers had been helped out since the store's opening, the trash had been taken to the dumpster, the floors swept and mopped clean, heavy boxes had been unloaded from the truck and emptied and the stock had been completely restocked.

"You look like you could use a pick-me-up. You hungry?"

Natalia opened her eyes and glanced up to see Lee-Lee holding two bags of take-out from Culvers as well as container holding two raspberry malts. Already, Natalia could smell the butter burgers and French fries, which made her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

"Starving," admitted Natalia. She could not resist the moan of delight that emitted from her throat as she sank her teeth into the food. "Thanks, Lee-Lee. I owe you one."

Lee-Lee waved a dismissive hand. "Forget it. You've earned it after a day like today. We _both_ have. Speaking of which, I suggest we catch that new sci-fi flick after we're done here. Want to go?"

Natalia eagerly nodded as she wadded up her food wrappers and tossed them into the trash. A break from the craziness that was her life sounded blissfully delightful at the moment.

Lee-Lee squealed in delight and then took out her phone to reserve a pair of tickets for the matinee.

The happy moment was interrupted, however, when Vida, who'd arrived with the others for the next shift, poked her head in.

"Hey, Natalia, Toby wants to see you in his office like _right now._ He seems really mad. He's doing that eye twitch thing of his."

Natalia groaned in annoyance. "Oh, for heaven's sake, what _now?_ Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

Natalia didn't have the slightest idea what Toby could be mad about, but she was quite certain it wasn't her fault. She'd done nothing wrong, hadn't she? Unless working her butt off at the shop in between missions and mystic warrior training counted as "wrong."

With some reluctance, Natalia rose up from her seat and went to Toby's office, expecting the worst. What she was met with, however, was the exact opposite.

Standing on Toby's desk was a giant red guitar surrounded by red and gold trophy pieces adorned with tiny instrument statues.

"The winner of the first-ever, Rockployee Month Award goes to Miss Natalia Russell!" declared Toby, everyone cheered and applauded. "Who, for the short time she's been here, has served as one of the hardest working employees I've ever had the pleasure of working with and therefore, deserves not only this trophy, _but_ a generous bonus and a fifty dollar gift card for the cinema. Congratulations, Miss Natalia Russell!"

For a moment, Natalia was speechless as she accepted the trophy and envelope containing the prizes. This was the _last_ thing she had expected, but nevertheless, she was grateful. However, she also knew that these rewards were partially due to all the work put in that morning and she couldn't bring herself to hog them all.

"Thank you, Toby. And thanks, everyone, for all this. But, Toby, if it's all right, I'd like to share all my rewards with Lee-Lee. Ever since she started working here, she's been a big help to me, both as a coworker and a friend," said Natalia, as her eyes glowed with gratitude. Lee-Lee had really stepped up to the plate for the last several weeks, acting as a listening ear and helpful pair of hands, and Natalia owed her a great deal for it. "I don't know what I'd have done without her."

When Toby smiled and nodded, Lee-Lee looked like she might cry as she and Natalia then hugged one another tightly.

It was promising to be a great day. What could possibly go wrong?

XXX

Apparently, plenty could.

While everyone was celebrating at the Rock Porium, the Terrors had started the next Selection Ceremony to decide who would next to attempt to destroy the Rangers and claim the Mystic Crystal for the Master. After a few moments of watching the light circle around the monstrous beasts, it settled down on Oculous's sword, marking him as the next chosen.

"Seems it is _my_ turn," said Oculous, smugly. Unlike Magma, Oculous was not just powerful and strong when it came to the mystic arts, he also had a sharp mind and was a deadly skilled hunter. It was those skills he planned to put to good use against the Mystic Rangers. "I will succeed where that fool, Magma failed! For I have the perfect plan to capture the Light and the Mystic Crystal."

Necrolai could not help but chuckle in eager delight as she rubbed her hands together. Oculous's skills were legendary, even the Underworld, and she was only too excited to see how the pesky Rangers would handle themselves against the one-eyed Terror.

However, some of the Terrors were not at all pleased with the Stone's choice. Many of the Terrors' egos did not fit into the gigantic stone chamber as they all prided themselves on being the best of the Terrors. What's more, all of them wanted the honor and glory of fulfilling the Master's wishes themselves and had little desire to share the credit or worse, watch another claim it all.

"I wonder why the Stone chose _him_ instead of _me_ ," said Gekkor, grumpily.

Matoombo, who did not share in his fellows' egoistical nature, shook his head. "Patience, Gekkor. Your time will come, as it will for us all. And must I remind you that the Stone is never wrong?"

Gekkor just grunted in response and settled down at this. But others did not.

Megahorn, a green dog-like Terror with an attitude to match his name, was furious and made his feelings known. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STONE RULES! THE STONE SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN _ME!_ ARGH!"

Black Lance's glowing blue eyes narrowed as he held up his weapon warningly. "Megahorn, calm yourself this instant! You _know_ we are governed by the Rules of Darkness! If you break the code, the consequences could be disastrous for us all!"

Serpentina, who was Megahorn's lover, stood beside her beloved as her eyes glowed bright red with anger. "I agree with Megahorn. Why do we allow that stupid _Stone_ to tell us what to do? We are Terrors! We have the power of _gods!_ We should be able to do as _we_ choose!"

Itassis slammed her hand against the wall, causing a thunderous noise to echo throughout the room. " _Silence!_ " she ordered. "You _know_ the bargain we made when we took these forms. We are all bound until the day we die and we must adhere to the rules we agreed to. Your words could be considered treason, so hold your tongue, for you know not what you say!"

"I _know_ what I'm saying and I'm saying destroy the enemy at any cost!" roared Megahorn, furiously.

Having heard enough, Sculpin then intervened by grabbing Meghorn's throat. "Enough of this! You will watch your step, Megahorn, and remember your place! You serve the Master! You will do as you are told and cease this behavior and poisonous words! Do I make myself _clear?_ "

Megahorn growled in agitation as he nodded. Once he did so, Megahorn was released and the Terrors went about their business. As soon as the coast was clear, Serpentina turned to her lover.

"You folded far too easily. I take it, you have a plan, my love?" hissed Serpentina.

Megahorn's eyes gleamed as he nodded. "I do, indeed, my love."

The Rules of Darkness be darned, Megahorn was going to do as he so chose and nobody was going to stop him.

XXX

The next day found Natalia alone in the woods with Fire Heart in the dragon's nest.

Earlier that day, they'd taken a flight together, then played fetch with the biggest branches Natalia could find and now she was pouring him a pile of oats and vegetable greens for Fire Heart's lunch. The meal consisted of Fire Heart's favorites but the dragon took little notice of it as he instead, nuzzled and sniffed his old hatchling blanket that Clare had made for him as it still carried traces of Clare's scent. Ever since the blond sorceress-in-training left with Udonna, the dragon had been missing his foster mother terribly and it always showed.

Natalia's eyes glowed with sympathy as she stroked Fire Heart's neck. "Missing your mama, boy? Yeah, me too. But they'll both be back soon." _I hope._ "In the meantime, you should keep your strength up. So, come on. Eat your lunch. I added a Carolina Reaper pepper today."

At the mention of his favorite hot pepper, Fire Heart's eyes gleamed and he momentarily forgot his grief as he then consumed his food.

Natalia just chuckled as she sat down on a log and began consuming her own meal, only to have it all interrupted by the arrival of Daggeron and Jenji via a flying carpet. The Solaris Knight looked quite serious, which did not bode well.

"What's wrong now? Another Terror show up?" asked Natalia, in between mouthfuls of food.

Daggeron shook his head as he sat down beside his goddaughter. "No. I just need to talk to you." He sighed. "Listen, Aurora, this is a very dangerous time for you."

After seven months of practically nonstop danger, plus the time of the Great War, Natalia didn't consider this relevant news. "I know. But honestly, why're you telling me this? My life's been in danger for a long time now. That's nothing new."

"Because things have changed. Last time, the Ten Terrors weren't a factor. Now, they've returned and what's worse, they _know_ you're the Light and have the Mystic Crystal. They're going to come for you and when they do, they're going do everything in their power to deceive you. And if they can't capture you for the Master, they'll destroy you and take the Mystic Crystal for the Master," said Daggeron, gravely.

Natalia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Again, this wasn't relevant. She knew all of this and it was impossible to forget. Why was Daggeron treating her like a child and speaking of irrelevant matters? What was the point of it all? Yet despite her annoyance, Natalia could see there was something that Daggeron wasn't admitting, which wasn't a good sign.

"I know, Uncle Daggeron. And I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to stop them. But where are you going with this? I have full access to the crystal's power now and I've learned so much from you both as a warrior and a Mystic Ranger. What more can I possibly do to grow in my powers and skills? What aren't you telling me?"

Daggeron looked at Natalia sympathetically. "It's true, you _have_ come a long way and you should be proud of yourself. But there's still a step you have yet to take. I wish I could explain it, but you must find out for yourself. But trust me when I say that when the time's right, you'll understand and you'll also realize your connection to Fire Heart."

 _My connection with Fire Heart? What…?_ Natalia didn't have the slightest idea what Daggeron was talking about. True, she and Fire Heart had always been close, even when he was a baby. But a connection? That seemed a little far-fetched. And even they were somehow connected, how was that supposed to serve any useful purpose in the coming battles? More importantly, how was Natalia supposed to access a connection with Fire Heart when she didn't sense one at all?

Suddenly, Natalia's morpher rang with the dark energy alarm. She bit back around when she saw the cause of it. "I've got to go. One of the Terrors is in the city."

"Go. I'll be in the Opaque Dimension training if you need me," said Daggeron. "And Aurora? Be careful and be ready for anything."

Natalia nodded as she then morphed and summoned her Mystic Racer. She had no time to dwell on Daggeron's cryptic advice. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry.

XXX

Meanwhile, Megahorn's absence from the sacred chamber had not gone unnoticed. If it had been any of the others, it would not have been worth fussing over, but it was not so now. Megahorn's absence was of great concern to the other Terrors, given Megahorn's earlier outburst.

"Where's Megahorn gone off to?" demanded Sculpin.

"I don't know. He didn't speak to me," said Black Lance. He turned to Serpentina, who was lurking in the doorway with a smug look on her hideous face. "Serpetina, you were the last one with him, weren't you? Where did he go?"

Serpentina just scoffed. "I am his lover, _not_ his keeper! Megahorn does what he pleases and so do I!"

Itassis's eyes narrowed at Serpentina's retreating form. "We need to keep a closer eye on her and Megahorn. They are reckless and could upset the Balance of Evil or worse, put us all at risk for their thirsts for vengeance."

Sculpin nodded. "Agreed. Necrolai!"

Immediately, Necrolai flew in front of Sculpin's face. "Yes, my lord."

"Track down Megahorn's whereabouts at once!" ordered Sculpin. "I trust you have a method for this, you annoying little insect?"

Necrolai quickly nodded. "Give me a mere drop of his blood and I will locate him, my lord," promised Necrolai. For the Queen of the Vampires, blood could do a lot more than just nourish her, it could also help her track down those she sought by allowing her to see what they saw.

Necrolai's wish was granted. She took a long sniff and a taste of the blood and soon her eyes glowed from the dark magic. "I have found Megahorn, my lord. He's battling the Solaris Knight in the Opaque Dimension!"

Sculpin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He is WHAT?!"

The rule was simple: when one Terror was chosen, that Terror alone was allowed to do battle with the enemy. Unless the circumstances demanded it otherwise, which they hadn't in this case, any other battling from other Terrors without consent from the Master or the Stone was forbidden. Such disobedience could lead to terrible results for the remaining Terrors.

Itassis also looked enraged but she also seemed unsurprised by Megahorn's behavior. "His disregard for the rules has put us all in great danger. You have done well, Necrolai, now be at ease while I deal with that foolish mutt."

Megahorn had broken the rules and now he would learn that there were consequences to his actions whether he liked it or not.

XXX

Back on the surface world, the Mystic Rangers were racing to the plaza where Oculous was waiting for them. Though he didn't have a proper face, it was plain to see that he was feeling quite smug if not arrogant regarding the outcome of the battle that was surely about to take place.

"Who the heck are you, One-Eye?" demanded Xander.

"I am Oculous the Hunter and _you_ five are my quarry, especially the Red Ranger," said Oculous. "All five of you would make excellent trophies for my collection but I'll make you a deal instead. It is the Red Ranger and the Mystic Crystal I desire most, so I will spare the rest of you _if_ she surrenders herself and the Mystic Crystal to me now. Interested?"

Naturally, no one wanted to accept such a ludicrous bargain. Surrender their leader as well as the most powerful mystical weapon to the Terrors? Out of the question!

"Forget it!" snarled Mason, as the others angrily shouted in agreement. "We'll never agree to that!"

"You are fools to refuse my offer!" warned Oculous. "I am the best of all the hunters. No prey's ever escaped me. Do yourself a favor, Red Ranger, and surrender yourself and the Crystal now. It'll save us both a lot of trouble."

While Natalia had no desire to sacrifice her teammates to such a lunatic, she also had no intention of surrendering herself and thereby sacrificing the entire world. So, she stubbornly shook her head as her sword ignited with white-hot fire.

"Never," she spat. "I will _never_ surrender to scum like you!"

Oculous's red eye gleamed as he tightly gripped his own blade. "Then I have no other choice but to make you."

"And how do you intend to do that?" demanded Vida.

Oculous chuckled evilly. "By playing my favorite game. I'll go to All-Seeing Dimension where I will wait and watch, and then one-by-one, I will demolecularize the four of you with my lasers, making you my prisoners until either I release you or I am destroyed. If I don't have the four of you by sundown, I will surrender. That's the game."

Chip drew his weapon and transformed it into his famous crossbow. "And what if we don't want to play your sick little game?"

"You don't have a choice!"

Before anyone could move or protest, Oculous vanished in a beam of bright red light, causing everyone to take defensive stances as they frantically glanced around for any sign of the hunter.

" _Rangers, the hunt is on_ ," said Oculous. Though they could hear him quite clearly, there was no sign of the one-eyed Terror and what was worse, his voice seemed to be coming from every direction, making it impossible to pin down a location. " _I can be anywhere and I can see all! I suggest you start running!_ "

Chip flinched as his eyes caught the bright sunlight glare from the window of one of the nearby buildings. But the glare was not like any other, for it was red as Oculous's eye, which gave Chip an idea as to the hunter's location.

"Guys, I think he's up there!" said Chip, pointing at the window.

Natalia's eyes narrowed. Oculous said he was going to the All-Seeing Dimension, which was nearly impossible to get to unless you were a beast like Oculous. Why would he claim to go there and then choose such a place to operate from where he might be so easily discovered? It made no sense and seemed far too easy. Still, the risk was too great to ignore.

"Shields up!" ordered Natalia.

Nothing further needed to be said as all five Rangers joined their Magi Staffs together to form a giant shield around them which protected them from the oncoming onslaught of red laser attacks from Oculous for the next several moments, until an unexpected laser blast came from behind and hit Natalia directly in the leg.

"OW!"

"Lia!"

Natalia lay on the ground, powered down and clutching her leg which was not only a bloody and bruised mess and looked quite painful but was bent in the wrong direction.

"That blast came in the other direction! He attacked from behind, the coward!" said Vida, furiously.

"Not the time, Vee!" said Mason, sharply. "Cover us!"

Vida nodded and then assisted Chip in deflecting the rest of the oncoming attacks while Mason and Xander tended to Natalia's leg, which had been broken in Oculous's attack. Though her lips were stiff and she looked pale, Natalia made no further verbal protest of pain during the examination.

"Okay, the good news is, it's a clean break. Easily fixable. Bad news, we don't have any medical supplies with us and I'm rubbish at healing spells," announced Xander. "Lia, I know you're hurting, but do you think you can invoke that healing fire spell you use? Otherwise, I'll see if I can make a splint for your leg."

Natalia nodded. "I'll manage the spell." Though she was in a lot of pain and finding it difficult to focus, Natalia knew she had to heal herself so they could keep moving. Otherwise, they were going to be sitting ducks, easy prey for Oculous and easy fun for the hunter's sick game.

" _Sana Ignis!_ "

Natalia's body was then engulfed in healing fire which restored her to peak health and enabled her to join in the fighting.

"We've got to get you out of here," said Mason, urgently. Though the All-Seeing Dimension gave Oculous the power to see all, there was still a slim chance that they could block his vision a little if they left the plaza and headed elsewhere. "We're sitting ducks out here in the open."

"Agreed. We should— _Xander, no!_ "

Natalia could only watch in horror as the Green Ranger took a protective stance in front of Natalia and was then demolecularized by Oculous.

" _My first quarry! Oh, what fun!_ " cackled Oculous. " _Best move, Rangers! The game's just getting started! But I warn you, you can run but you cannot hide from me for long!_ "

Despite their grief at having lost one of their friends, the Rangers had no choice but to bury their feelings and keep moving. They then proceeded to run as fast as they could whilst deflecting the seemingly endless red laser blasts that kept coming their way. Eventually, they found themselves in the thickest parts of the Mystic Woods.

"How—much—longer—before—sunset?" grunted Vida, as she clutched her side. She was breathing hard and a hideously painful stitch was forming.

"Too long. Stop!" ordered Natalia.

Everyone was only too happy to agree to rest for a brief moment as they were all in state similar to Vida's after all the miles they'd run. Thankfully, the thick covering of trees seemed to provide them with some cover, for the laser blasts appeared to have stop.

"We can't rest long. We have to keep going," said Mason, as he leaned against a sturdy oak tree. "Maybe we should head to Rootcore."

"And risk the base? Out of the question," said Natalia. Even Rootcore's protections couldn't shield them from the All-Seeing Dimension. "Oculous can track us anywhere."

Chip threw up his hands in defeated worry. "Then what're we supposed to? Keep running and hope we don't get blasted until sundown? That's at _least_ four hours away and I don't think we can go that long! I'm sorry, but I'm out of ideas. If this were a LARP game, I'd call a time-out."

"Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury," said Vida, shortly. "We'll figure something out. We always do. I mean, there's got to be a way to stop this clown or at least force him out of his hidey hole so we can fight him. But at least there's some cover from all these stupid trees."

It was the wrong thing to say as the laser blasts resumed their onslaught and the once thick covering of trees vanished before their very eyes in a haze of red light.

"Oh, _crap!_ Let's go, guys!" ordered Natalia.

No one argued as they returned to running and deflecting the laser blasts.

" _You can't hide from me, you pathetic little weaklings! Hiyah!_ "

As Vida pushed Natalia out of the way of the oncoming blast, the Pink Ranger was then struck and disappeared in a haze of red light.

"SIS!" cried Mason, sounding both distraught and horrified as he pounded the ground where Vida had stood just mere moments ago.

"Vida!" yelled Chip and Natalia, horrified.

 _Another Ranger gone and we're no closer to stopping Oculous than we first started playing this sick game. Oh, gads, what the heck am I supposed to do? How do I end this?_ Natalia had the ultimate power in the universe as well as the skills and knowledge to wield it, but in that moment of fear, she could not think of _how_ to use it. All she could think of was the vanishing form of two of her teammates and what was worse, her mind kept flashing back to the Great War when she'd seen too many noble souls lay down their lives for her own. It was then that Natalia realized what had to be done. It was a heavy price to pay but it would be worth it if it meant no one else had to die for her sake. _I have to stop this before it's too late. There's no other way to save everyone else._

But there was no time to dwell on this as she and the other two Rangers resumed running and deflecting. The battle was far from over.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Opaque Dimension, Daggeron was struggling to stand as he was terribly injured, thanks to the foolish Terror. While Daggeron had been training with Jenji, Megahorn had appeared out of nowhere and forced Daggeron into combat against him. Although the Solaris Knight had fought his hardest, alone his power was nothing compared to that of one of the Terrors and now he was quite possibly about to meet his own demise.

"Now, Solaris Knight, you will be destroyed!" snarled Megahorn. He quickly powered up his weapon with dark magic and tossed the black ball of energy at Daggeron, only to be shocked when instead of destroying Daggeron, the energy ball was countered by another spell.

" _What?!_ " exclaimed Megahorn, as he furiously looked for the source of the other spell. "Who dares— _Itassis?_ What are you doing here?!"

There, standing on the ledge above them, was Itassis, armed and dangerously calm.

"Stop, Megahorn!" commanded Itassis. She then quickly disappeared and reappeared in between Megahorn and Daggeron, protecting the Solaris Knight. "You will cease this battle at once and you will not kill the Solaris Knight, not unless you want to be destroyed instead!"

Megahorn's eyes flared with anger. "How dare you threaten one of your own! And how dare you interfere in that which is not your concern, Itassis?"

What right had the Egyptian-like Terror to interfere with Megahorn's private business? Didn't she understand that this was all Megahorn's glory alone? Didn't she understand that if Megahorn destroyed the Solaris Knight, not only would Megahorn be the greatest of the Terrors but they would also be one step closing to claiming victory for the Master?

"I dare because I have every right after what you've done! And what you do concerns us all when you break the rules, Megahorn! I know the consequences when one breaks the Rules of Darkness! How dare _you_ jeopardize us all for the sake of your pettiness? I should destroy you right here and now, as is _my right!_ " hissed Itassis. "But I will leave the decision to you. Return to the sacred chamber or die. What will it be, traitor?"

Megahorn had no desire to cease the battle but even so, he knew that he stood no chance of surviving against Itassis, especially after the fight he'd just had. So, with furious reluctance, Megahorn sheathed his weapon.

"Consider this your lucky day, Solaris Knight!" spat Megahorn, as he then disappeared.

Itassis's eyes narrowed at Megahorn's retreating form and then she sheathed her own weapon before turning to Daggeron. What she did next shocked Daggeron more than ever, she held out her hand and called forth a spell that healed Daggeron completely of his wounds.

"Thank you. But why have you done this, helped me and healed me?" asked Daggeron, bewildered.

It made no sense for the Rangers' enemy to intervene in such a manner, let alone be so kind and merciful as Itassis had. So, why had she done this?

"I did not do it for you, Solaris Knight," said Itassis. Though her tone was not warm, it was not cold either. "I did it for myself and the other Terrors. We may not be on the same side, but there is one thing we have in common. We value honor in battle as well as obedience. Megahorn not only put us all at risk with his disobedience, but he behaved disgracefully. That is why I have taken such actions. But you should not concern yourself with this, for right now you have a bigger problem."

Daggeron's heart sank and he felt his throat tighten with fear as he immediately thought of his son and the rest of the team. What terrible danger were they in from the other Terror who'd gotten loose in the city?

"What're you talking about?" he croaked.

Itassis did not look back as she started to walk away. "As we speak, your apprentices are being hunted down and destroyed like insects. If I were you, I would leave this forsaken place and go to them while I still could."

Daggeron needed no further instructions as he then left the Opaque Dimension as quickly as he could, all the while, praying for the safety of his son and the others.

 _Please, please don't let my son be taken from me!_

XXX

Back in the Mystic Woods, the situation had gotten worse than before.

After another round of frantic running and shielding, Oculous had claimed yet another Ranger trying to protect their leader, this time it was Mason. That had been three hours ago and with sunset still no closer in sight, Natalia and Chip were running out of options as to what to do next. At that moment, they leaning against a tree, trying to catch their breaths and they gulped down copious amounts of water to quench their thirsts.

"Chip, we can't keep going like this," said Natalia.

"We _can_ and we will," said Chip, encouragingly. Despite his earlier concerns, Chip now fully believed they could either hold out until sunset or they would come up with some kind of plan that would defeat Oculous and get the others back. "Just hold on a little longer. We'll think of something, I know it."

Natalia growled in exasperation. "Chip, there is no ' _we_ ' here! Just _me._ It's _me_ that he's after, not you! You don't have to keep risking your life for me, I'm not worth it!"

Chip stubbornly shook his head. "Don't talk like that, Natalia. You _are_ worth it and it may be you they're after, but it's _you_ I have to protect! You're my princess and my leader and more importantly, you're my friend! I'm not going to let them take you when I can do something to stop it!"

"Chip, _please_ , just stop!" said Natalia. She didn't want to hear that. She'd heard too much of that kind of talk during the Great War and all it had led to was the loss of lives and a lifetime of PTSD. No matter what anyone said, the safety of Natalia's life wasn't worth the loss of so many others. "You think I don't feel the same way? That there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you? You're wrong. All of this is on me and I'm going to end it!"

"How?"

Natalia sighed. Chip wasn't going to like this but he didn't have a choice but to accept it. As the Princess and leader of the Mystic Rangers, Natalia's word was law and final.

"I'm going to surrender myself Oculous," she confessed.

Chip's jaw dropped in shock and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. " _What?!_ Surrender? Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" said Natalia, sharply. "Anyway, it won't be a _real_ surrender. I'm going to fake it so that I can fight the son of a bilge rat one-on-one. The way I see it, either he'll let the others go because he'll have me or I'll destroy him in the battle. And maybe, just _maybe_ , I can find the base of the other Terrors and take them all down."

"And what happens if you're wrong? Or you get yourself killed in the process?" countered Chip.

Natalia didn't even hesitate. "It's a price I'm willing to pay."

The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one. She knew her idea was risky but what choice was there? The sacrifice of one insignificant life in order to save billions of innocents. The math didn't lie and was too great to ignore.

Tears glistened in Chip's eyes. "Well, you may be willing to sacrifice yourself, but I'm _not!_ If you do this, you'll be sacrificing not only yourself but everything we're fighting for. Do you really think that's what the others would want? You don't understand—!"

"No, _YOU_ don't understand, Chip!" yelled Natalia, angrily as tears glistened in her own eyes and fire ignited in her clenched fists. She was upset and furious, not just with the situation but also with Chip's complete lack of empathy and understanding. He was a great warrior and had seen many battles, but he did not yet know the true horrors of war and nor could he comprehend what Natalia had been forced to witness and endure during the last Great War against the Master. "You don't understand any of this! Do you have any idea how people I watched die during the Great War because they were trying to protect me and this blasted crystal? Do you have the slightest _clue_ how any of that felt? Knowing so many innocent lives were being taken because of me? Or having to watch your own father sacrifice himself twice in one day for the same reason? Do you know how it feels to lose _two_ families and not be able to prevent it? Have you _ever_ had to suffer frequent nightmares and panic attacks because of it?"

Chip was silent and his face was unreadable as he considered this.

Natalia took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm herself. She knew she shouldn't be yelling at the Yellow Ranger but she needed him to understand and now wasn't the time for gentleness or sugarcoating the plain facts of the matter. So many lives had been lost in the protection of herself and the Mystic Crystal. People like Daggeron's wife and Clare's mother, people she'd loved and lost. There had been too many times when she couldn't prevent the horrific tragedies that haunted her nightmares. And there were times when the survivor's guilt and grief threatened to consume her like a cancer. Well, no more.

"No matter what anyone says, I am _not_ worth the cost of innocent lives. I've lost too much and too many people I love. I can't let it keep happening not when I can stop it," said Natalia, brokenly as the tears slid down her cheeks. "I can't and I _won't_ let this keep happening. What kind of princess would I be if I didn't lay down my life to protect my people and those I love?"

Chip hesitantly reached out and placed his hand on Natalia's shoulder. When she didn't pull away, Chip gently squeezed it before pulling Natalia into a tight hug, which she found herself returning.

"You're right," said Chip, softly. "I don't know how it feels to endure all that. I didn't understand what you're going through and I'm sorry for not being more empathic about it, but Lia…none of that was your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty for what others chose to do. You are worth so much more than what you think. You're the reason we all came together as a team and friends and you're the reason we have hope. I'm scared too, but we can't give up. You can't give up. You're the Light and we need you if we're going to have any chance of winning. And besides, how would Udonna or Mason feel if they knew what you were planning to do and they lost you?"

Natalia groaned as she pulled away from Chip. Darn the Yellow Ranger and his sharp mind! He played the one card he knew Natalia couldn't ignore or refuse.

"You _suck_ , you know that?" she said, as she smiled a little.

Chip just laughed but then the moment came to an end when Oculous hit Chip square in the back, claiming him as the fourth prize.

"Chip!" yelled Natalia.

" _I've claimed the last of your friends little Ranger. You have until sunset to surrender yourself to me or you will never see them ever again!_ " cackled Oculous.

Natalia clenched her hands into fists as she conjured a cloaking shield and racked her brains, trying to think of a plan that would end this madness and save her teammates from Oculous. She needed a bit of advice or something of the like. What would her birth parents say if they were here? _Probably something along the lights of following my heart, but what use is that to me now? Wait a second…heart…_ Natalia's eyes lit up as she remembered what Daggeron had told her only that morning of her connection to Fire Heart. She suddenly felt warm and content as well as strong as she thought of the dragon.

 _Of course, that's it! How did I not see it before? Fire Heart! I know what it is I have to do now!_ As Natalia thought this, the Mystic Crystal glowed brightly in confirmation and then a surge of new mystical energy flowed through Natalia's body. She couldn't help but smirk as she then made her way to clearing near a lake in the forest. She'd been playing by Oculous's rules but no more. Now he would abide by _her_ rules and the hunter would become the hunted.

" _Legendary Source, Mystic Force!_ " yelled Natalia.

And with that, Natalia morphed into her Legend Warrior form and then she stepped into the clearing. She held out her arms as she glanced at the skies.

"All right, Oculous, you son of a bilge rat!" yelled Natalia. "UNCLE! I know you see me! So, come on out, you coward!"

There was a surge of red light and then Oculous entered the clearing. "Have you finally come to your senses, Princess?"

Natalia nodded as she tightened her grip on her Lion Staff. "Oh, I have. And guess what, Cyclops, you're going down for what you've done!"

Oculous let out a patronizing laugh. "Oh, really, little girl? Well, why don't we see about that? Rise, my minions!" Oculous thrust out his hand and called forth a mystic spell seal that summoned over two hundred Hidiacs and Styxoids. "Even _you_ can't face all my minions _and_ myself alone, Red Ranger!"

Natalia smirked beneath her helmet. "Oh, I'm not alone. I never have been and I never will. _Fire Heart, I summon thee!_ "

Upon hearing the incantation, Oculous's eye seemed to glow brighter in alarm. "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering roar as Fire Heart flew into view from out of nowhere and then he made his attack. As Fire Heart's razor-sharp wings sliced through the Hidiacs and Styxoids like a hot knife through butter, many met the same fate when they were caught in Fire Heart's deadly talons or hit with lightning-fast tail and those that didn't, were incinerated from Fire Heart's blazing hot dragon's fire.

And finally, for the piece de resistance, Natalia thrust out her hands and shouted out, " _Coccinum Draco Ignis Reformabit!_ "

And with that, Natalia underwent a powerful transformation that caused her and Fire Heart to join as one. From Natalia's back sprouted giant red and blue dragon's wings, her helmet adorned with Fire Heart's golden spikes, her uniform was now red, blue and gold armor hard as dragon's scales, and her sword had been transformed into red and gold combat sticks adorned with dragons' heads. She was now the Red Dragon Fire Ranger and in her new form, she felt more powerful than ever.

"And now, Oculous, you are going to pay for what you've done!" snarled Natalia.

She then plunged her combat sticks into the ground, which caused the ground to explode with white-hot fire and Oculous went flying until he landed face first into a sharp rock, causing his mechanical red eye to crack just a little. But though Oculous was hurt, the battle was far from over.

"You haven't won yet, Red Ranger! Hiyah!" he said, as he rose up.

Oculous sent one powerful blast of dark magical energy after another at Natalia, but the energy just harmlessly bounced off Natalia's armor. The final blast, however, she caught with her combat sticks and then redirected it at the one-eyed Terror. The result was instantaneous, Oculous's mechanical red eye shattered like glass, blinding him.

"NO! What have you done? You've blinded me!" screeched Oculous, as he clutched his eye. Though he could feel no pain due to his mechanical nature, the Terror was now at a dangerous disadvantage. For without his sight, he couldn't properly defend himself.

"And I'm not through with you yet!"

Taking advantage of her enemy's vulnerability, Natalia took the skies and ignited her combat sticks with dragon's fire as well as a spell of her own making. She then spun her combat sticks until they were swirling around like helicopter blades and then sent them to Oculous. The combat sticks then attacked Oculous from all sides until his weak spot was found, at which point the sticks formed together as one and plunged themselves into Oculous's mechanical heart.

The Terror was then destroyed in a shower of explosive sparks and with his demise came the undoing of his dark magic. There was a haze of red light and then the other four Mystic Rangers appeared in the clearing, alive and well.

"Guys!"

"Natalia!"

Natalia powered down and released herself from Fire Heart before running straight into Mason's arms, when the Blue Ranger proceeded to kiss her and the other Rangers held them in a group hug. It all came to an end, however, when Daggeron then arrived looking both frantic and relieved.

"Rangers, son! Are you all okay?" asked Daggeron.

Mason smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around Natalia's waist. "We're okay, Dad. Thanks to Natalia and Fire Heart."

"Yeah, we saw it all from we were held and it was _awesome!_ " gushed Chip, excitedly. "You should've been there, Daggeron!"

"Yeah, it was wicked," agreed Xander, as he stroked Fire Heart's nose while the dragon made a happy noise. "You both have so much to be proud of."

Natalia smiled back. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Daggeron." She looked gratefully at the Solaris Knight. Without his cryptic words, she might not have reached the conclusion she did and done what she had. "Thanks, Uncle."

Daggeron humbly bowed and smiled. "My pleasure, Aurora." He was grateful that he'd been able to help and even more grateful that his son and the others were safe. It was truly a blessing.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I think this calls for a celebration at Rootcore. Ice-cream and the best music provided by _moi_ ," said Vida. "Let's call Lee-Lee and Phineas and have some R&R. Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered in agreement and then they began making their way to Rootcore. This wasn't over—Natalia's issues or the war—not by a long shot. But maybe for a moment, they could enjoy a little peace and quiet. Maybe for a moment, they could be grateful to still have one another and enjoy the other's company. And maybe…just _maybe,_ there truly was hope that everyone was going to make it through and everything was going to turn out okay in end.

Just maybe.


	26. Hard Heads

**Hard Heads**

It was a dark and stormy day.

The sky was black with dark storm clouds that rumbled with thunder that threatened to shake the buildings of Briarwood like an earthquake. Wind blew in powerful gusts, shaking the trees and spreading debris all over creation. Lightning crashed and split the sky as the heavy rain fell down in sheets, creating lake-like puddles in the streets and on the sidewalks. It was a quite a stormy day for the people of Briarwood and it was an even stormier time inside the Rock Porium.

Xander slammed the door of the Rock Porium closed as he shivered from the cold rain. He then wrung out his sopping wet green jacket onto the rug on the floor, which was becoming a puddle by itself from all the rainwater brought in by the employees and customers.

"Man, it's horrid out there!" complained Xander.

"And it's going to get worse according to the weatherman. Toby's going to close early," said Lee-Lee, as she fruitlessly attempted to mop up the rainwater and muck.

Xander pulled a face. While he was thankful for the half day, it was also annoying as he wished he'd had more warning and it also meant a little less in his paycheck that week. But he stopped dwelling on that when an all-too familiar sound hit his ears.

"…get the heck out of my way, _Pinky_. You're in my way!" snarled Natalia. She was standing in the doorway of the backdoor and was holding the last box of stock from the delivery truck.

"Gladly, _Princess!_ " spat Vida, as she stormed off to the breakroom.

Natalia glared daggers at the back of Vida's head for a moment before slamming the backdoor shut and then unloading the stock from the box.

Xander whistled low. "Wow. They're _still_ fighting?"

Both Mason and Chip nodded miserably.

Generally, the Red and Pink Rangers got along well, but not so much anymore, as for reasons unknown, Vida and Natalia had been at each other's throats for over a week. Thankfully, in public they maintained a professional relationship but it was clearly forced and strained. Vida and Natalia spoke to each other only when needed and even then, their tones were stiff and cold and they were always glaring at one another. They wouldn't even work together on the same job during their shifts. And if that wasn't enough, they didn't restrain themselves when they were at Rootcore. There, they freely exchanged hurtful, angry words and insults and they didn't hold back when they trained together both in magical and unarmed combat. It was a terrible sight to see.

"We spent _three hours_ acting as mediators to try and fix the problem last night," said Chip, as he rubbed his aching temples. "We didn't help them fix it. Not even _close_. They're so stubborn that they won't apologize until the other one does it first. All that happened last night was more yelling and name-calling. Heck, they came close to delivering punches and using their magic on each other! They _would have_ too, if Fire Heart had suddenly wanted Natalia's attention! Oi vey."

Though the fight was Natalia and Vida's, it was taking a toll on Mason and Chip as well. They not only hated seeing their girlfriends at each other's throats all the time but they were finding themselves torn between the two women and were trying not to take sides in the quarrel, which only further added to the rift.

"Well, we can't give up. We have to find _something_ to fix this. I mean, if they're like this while all's quiet, heaven knows what they'll be like on the battlefield," said Xander.

Mason paled at this and groaned. "Oh, _gods,_ that would be disastrous! I can see it now. Natalia will give orders that she'll expect to be obeyed but Vida will be stubborn and ignore Natalia's commands and it'll be World War Three. Or it'll be something even _worse._ Gads, what the heck are we going to do about this? We can't let them keep fighting. We have to find a solution!"

"But _how_ are we going to find a solution to the problem when we don't even know what _started_ the problem in the first place?" Chip pointed out.

Nobody had an answer, which did not bode well. With no end to the rift in sight, was it possible that this was the end of not only Natalia and Vida's professional relationship as employees and Mystic Warriors, but worse, the end of their friendship as well? The others could only pray and hope that it was not so.

XXX

Meanwhile, down in the sacred chambers of the Ten Terrors, Necrolai was chasing after the Book of Prophecy, which had returned at long last. After its last reading had led the Vampire Queen to the Ten Terrors, Necrolai was eager to see what would happen next. What grand, exciting future would be foretold and come to pass once the Book was read?

"' _Through his own arrogant confidence, Magma was destroyed by the Rules of Darkness. Oculous, the cunning hunter met his demise at the hands of the Red Dragon Fire Ranger_ ,'" read Necrolai. "It's all true! What will happen next?"

Necrolai waited excited for the next page of the Book to become alight with its precious words, but before she could read them, an unexpected visitor arrived.

"You're reading the Book of Prophecy? Give it to me, you little gnat!" hissed Serpentina.

Necrolai did not need to be told twice as she released her grip on the book. "As you wish, my Lady Serpentina!"

The moment Serpentina took the Book of Prophecy from Necrolai's hands, the Book's magic reacted and changed size from tiny to gigantic for its reader's benefit.

"' _When the Selection Ceremony began, Lady Serpentina was next chosen to battle the Mystic Rangers and the Solaris Knight. But although powerful and cunning, Serpentina was not unlike the two Terrors who fought before her and her arrogant confidence and taking of foolish risks led to her demise by the Rules of Darkness at the hands of her enemies._ ' read Serpentina. Her red eyes immediately lit up with anger and the snakes that made up her hair came to life and hissed. "WHAT?! That cannot be my future! I must take steps to prevent this!"

"My lady, please, you mustn't! You cannot alter what has been written!" warned Necrolai.

While there were times when the Book of Prophecy foretold two futures instead of just one, the writings of the Book could never be changed. What the Book of Prophecy foretold _always_ came to pass. Destiny could not be changed, no matter the will of those it spoke of.

"Just you watch me, you little pest!" snarled Serpentina. She tossed the Book aside and then it shrank down to human size before taking off to who knew where. "If you value your life and the life of your filthy half-breed daughter, you'll not speak of this to anyone nor take action!"

Alarm flared in Necrolai's chest as she thought of Lee-Lee coming to harm or worse, being killed at the Terror's hand. Necrolai would fight to her last breath to protect her daughter, but even Necrolai knew she could not hope to battle a Terror and expect to survive. So, for the sake of her only child, Necrolai frantically nodded.

"Yes, my lady! I will obey," promised Necrolai.

Pleased, Serpentina nodded and then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Hekatoid, come here at once!" she called out.

As commanded, Hekatoid waddled into the room. "What do you want, Serpentina? I'm late for my third lunch!"

"I'll give you twice that if you do me a little favor," said Serpentina, sweetly.

Hekatoid shook his head. "Forget about it. I'm too hungry to do you anything. Why don't you ask Megahorn instead? He's your boyfriend!"

This was the wrong thing to say as the serpents that made Serpentina's hair came to life and enlarged themselves. Deadly venom dripped from their sharp fangs as they hissed and snapped threateningly at the fat blue toad-like Terror.

"I'm not asking Megahorn, you feckless freak! I'm asking _you!_ " hissed Serpentina, furiously. Under normal circumstances, Serpentina would've asked her lover for the favor but it was too risky now that Itassis was watching Megahorn like a hawk after his battle with the Solaris Knight. But more than that, Hekatoid had the power Serpentina needed for her plans. "And if you don't do as I ask, you will have your choice of being destroyed slowly and painfully or being turned to stone so that I may smash you into gravel! What do you choose, you wretched little toad?"

Terrified, Hekatoid held up his hands in a surrender position as he knelt down to the ground. Though Hekatoid was powerful, he knew he was nothing before Serpentina's dark magic and would never withstand a fight against her. "Okay, okay, I'll do it! Whatever you want!"

"Excellent," hissed Serpentina. She grabbed Hekatoid's arm and began pulling him away. "Come. Even here the walls have ears!"

And with that, they disappeared into Serpentina's own private bedchambers where the dark protective spells cast on the room ensured that none could enter or listen without Serpentina's consent or unless she was destroyed.

Unbeknownst to them, Itassis was keeping a watchful eye on not only Megahorn but Serpentina as well. The Egyptian-like Terror was no fool and she knew something was up, something that would either upset the balance or worse, put all the Terrors as well as the Master at risk.

"Necrolai, come here," she ordered.

Immediately, Necrolai flew up to Itassis's face. "Yes, my lady. What can I do for you?"

"For starters, you can disregard Serpentina's threat. I saw and heard everything," said Itassis. "Like me, you are a loyal servant of the darkness and Lee-Lee bears your blood. For that, I give you my word that you and your daughter will be kept safe from the others."

Necrolai could not stop the sigh of relief that emitted from her throat at this. She bowed her head in respect. "I thank you, Lady Itassis. You have my friendship as well as my loyalty and gratitude for this. But what can I do for you in return?"

Itasiss's blue gleamed behind her spectacles. Though she was a Terror, Itassis had been one of the two who did not sell her soul for her powers and status and for that, Itassis had retained some of her humanity. And because of that, the idea of having a friend, even one like Necrolai, made Itassis somewhat pleased.

"Keep an eye on Serpentina and Hekatoid and report your findings to me," said Itassis. If she was right, Serpentina and Hekatoid were going to get them all killed and that was something that Itassis could not allow. "Make sure you are not found out. I will deal with them, I promise you."

Necrolai happily nodded before taking off.

XXX

The next day, through little desire of their own, Natalia and Vida ended up walking together to their next training session with Daggeron and the others. On the way there, they started arguing yet again about their fight and whose fault it was.

"I know fire's your thing, but why are you being so hotheaded and stubborn? Just admit you were wrong, Princess!" demanded Vida. "And then we can be done with this and stop torturing everyone else with our arguing!"

Natalia's eyes flashed as she growled at Vida. " _Me?!_ In case you've forgotten, Pinky, _you're_ the one who jumped down _my_ throat and won't admit that _you're_ the one in the wrong! This stupid fight would be over if _you'd_ stop being such an airhead!"

The wind suddenly picked up in speed. "Man, I can't believe I didn't realize you're a royal before! You are _such_ a spoiled, royal pain! Why don't you—whoa!"

Vida was cut off when the ground suddenly shook as if from an earthquake and then Hekatoid appeared from out of nowhere.

Natalia groaned. Just what she needed. Another _perfect_ way to begin her day! "Oh, great. Hekatoid of the Terrors, I presume?"

Hekatoid's blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "My reputation precedes me!"

Vida gagged as her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Not really. More like your _stench._ Don't you _ever_ bathe or brush your teeth?" Hekatoid's body odor as well as his breath smelled horrific beyond words and it was making both women sick to their stomachs. "Let me guess, you're here to destroy us and the city if we don't roll over for you and the rest of your kind?"

Hekatoid did not take kindly to Vida's insults and his dark blue eyes flared dangerously. "You dare insult me, you weaklings? Take this!"

Natalia and Vida barely leapt out of the way in time as Hekatoid's cheeks enlarged like a balloon and disgusting slime emerged from his mouth. When the slime hit the pavement, the stone melted as if from acid.

Quickly, they took action. " _Legendary Source, Mystic Force!_ "

And with that, Natalia and Vida morphed into their Legend Warrior forms and then they leapt into battle. Natalia and Vida delivered one blow after another to Hekatoid with their Mystic Lion Staffs before performing a powerful fire spell that was given further strength from Vida's winds. The resulting spell nearly burnt Hekatoid alive before the fat blue toad-like Terror managed to perform an amazing leapt into a nearby fountain, extinguishing the flames.

Despite his injuries, Hekatoid was not out of the game quite yet. "See if you can catch me, Rangers!" he cackled, as he leapt into the air and began bouncing up a flight of stairs.

"Let's get that slimy freak!" said Vida.

For the first time since their fight began, Natalia agreed and didn't hesitate to join Vida as they chased after Hekatoid. The race came to an end, however, when Hekatoid suddenly stopped in his tracks, swallowed a small shard of a black crystal and then spewed out another burst of disgusting slime.

"Look out!"

Without thinking twice, Natalia leapt into the air and narrowly dodged the slime. Vida, however, was not so lucky as she attempted to dodge the slime, only to end up being hit by it. Oddly enough, the slime was not acidic in nature and seemed to only cause a swirl of dark light to encircle Vida's body for a few moments before vanishing.

"Vida, are you okay?" asked Natalia, urgently.

Confused by this turn of events, Vida nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Glad as she was to be unhurt, Vida was quite puzzled. Why hadn't the slime hurt her in the slightest? Was it a slow poison that had yet to take affect? Something to damage her mind at a later date? Was she immune to its affects? Or was it something else entirely?

Despite not having hit both Rangers, Hekatoid was leaping with joy. "I got one of you! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! My slime will help Serpentina!"

" _Serpentina?_ " echoed Natalia, incredulously. If Hekatoid was helping another Terror, that meant he hadn't been chosen, which also mean he was breaking the Rules of Darkness. And that would mean unforeseen consequences for the Terrors and for all Natalia knew, consequences for the Rangers and those on the surface world as well. And worse, it meant that something was seriously wrong with Vida, which was not at all good for the team. "What have you done to Vida, you slime bucket?"

"Oh, you'll find out, Princess! Because now, it's your turn and this time, you won't be able to stop it from happening!"

Hekatoid prepared to attack again but he was blasted back by a well-time Laser Lamp attack from Daggeron just as he and the other Mystic Warriors arrived.

"Natalia, Vida, are you two all right?" asked Daggeron, concerned.

Both Vida and Natalia nodded before turning their attention to Hekatoid, who was standing up yet again and now he had his weapon with him.

"You shouldn't have called your friends! Now, I have to stomp on all of you!" whined Hekatoid. And with that, Hekatoid summoned a dark spell seal that caused him to grow gigantic in size.

As always, the Rangers were prepared for this turn of events. While Daggeron summoned the Solar Streak Megazord, Natalia transformed into the Mystic Firebird while the other four Mystic Rangers joined together to form the Mystic Lion. Then together, all five joined as one to form the Manticore Megazord.

They were just about to do battle when suddenly, Hekatoid's weapon lit up, signaling the start of the Selection Ceremony.

"Oh, no! It's time for the Selection Ceremony!" Although Hekatoid would've loved the chance to destroy the Rangers, he knew all too well that his absence from the Selection Ceremony as well as the discovery of his actions could lead to lethal consequences for him as well as the other Terrors. He could not risk it. "Lucky for you, I have to go! So long, Rangers!"

Before anyone could stop him, Hekatoid disappeared through a dark spell seal.

XXX

Back in the sacred chambers of the Terrors, the Selection Ceremony was about to start and Hekatoid barely arrived in time to place his weapons in the circle with the others.

"Sorry, I'm late!" said Hekatoid, as he gasped for breath.

Sculpin's eyes narrowed. "You're quite out of breath, Hekatoid." While it wasn't unusual, given Hekatoid's unhealthy obesity, he shouldn't have been _this_ exhausted unless there was a very bad reason for it. "And you almost missed the Selection Ceremony! Where have you been?"

Hekatoid struggled to maintain eye contact as he met Sculpin's piercing gaze. "Uh…nowhere. Just in a pond, eating and swimming with my fellow toads. But who cares about that? It's time for one of us to be chosen!"

It was to Hekatoid's good fortune that Sculpin bought his pathetic excuse and said nothing more on the subject as the Stone lit up. Moments later, Serpentina was chosen as the next Terror to attack the surface world and claim the Mystic Crystal for the Master.

"Oh! Is it _my_ turn?" said Serpetina, excitedly.

As it was his lover who was chosen, Megahorn did not throw a tantrum for once. "Congratulations, my love! Now, you have a chance to destroy those Rangers!"

"That I do. But I promise, my love, that I will save one as a pet for you to destroy so that you can have some fun of your own," said Serpentina.

Needless to say, Megahorn was thrilled to hear this and went off to his own chambers to make battle plans.

Sculpin paid no attention to them. Rather, his attention was focused on the Stone. Aside from when it chose one of them to attack, the Stone had been quiet and there had been no signs whatsoever of their leader's whereabouts.

"It's strange that there've been no signs of the Master's life-force. He was not completely destroyed, we should know, but we should have found out _something_ by now," muttered Sculpin. "Is there something wrong with _us_ or is someone interfering?"

Now that he thought about it, it was quite suspicious that neither the Master nor even Leanbow's residual magical energy had been located, much less their bodies. It was just a hunch but one that warranted an immediate investigation.

"I must consult the Lake of Lament and solve this puzzle!" declared Sculpin.

Without waiting for a reply or volunteers to accompany him, Sculpin disappeared for the Lake of Lament, there he would finally learn what was preventing the Master from rising up or perhaps if he was truly destroyed.

Meanwhile, Serpentina had taken Hekatoid to her chambers and he was filling Serpentina in on what had occurred on the surface world and needless to say, she was _not_ happy.

"Are you _serious?_ You didn't fulfill my request?! Hekatoid, you idiot, you said you'd take care of them!" hissed Serpentina.

Hekatoid held up his hands. "I couldn't! The Stone called me back! I had no choice but to obey! You know the consequences if I hadn't!"

Knowing the consequences, Serpentina was forced to hiss in acceptance. She could not entirely blame Hekatoid for events unfolding as they had. Even a stubborn snake like Serpentina had to admit that some of the Rules of Darkness had to be obeyed whether one liked it or not.

"But I hit the Pink Mystic Ranger with a special Black Heart Crystal enhanced slime that'll prevent her from morphing!" said Hekatoid, quickly. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Not good enough! What about the Red Mystic Ranger? The Princess? Did you hit _her?_ " demanded Serpentina, as her snakes came alive again. "Can you even repeat the process?"

Hekatoid whimpered in fear as he shook his head. "She got out of the way just in time. She's unaffected and the shard's gone, out of my system forever! I can't replicate it, Serpentina! I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me!"

Serpetina glared darkly at Hekatoid. "Though I won't, I _should_ destroy you, for your failure! You're so useless! Since the Book of Prophecy told me I'd be chosen, I'd hoped to get rid of those brats first and secure an easy victory for the Master!"

Serpentina was quite powerful and had no doubt in her abilities, but she was no fool. As long as the Red Mystic Ranger could wield the Mystic Crystal's power, there was every chance that Serpentina would be destroyed instead of victorious. She'd hoped that Hekatoid's magic-blocking slime would at least given her a greater advantage on the battlefield.

Hekatoid's eyes widened at Serpentina's words. "The Book of Prophecy? So, you _knew_ you'd be chosen! You used me and you cheated! There can be no lies or tricks with Prophecy! You know that! If Itassis or Sculpin find out what you've done—!"

Serpentina's snakes came alive again and nearly bit Hekatoid's fat cheeks for his words. "Silence, you feckless fool!" she hissed. " _I've_ done nothing to violate the Rules of Darkness! _You_ on the other hand, are the one who attacked the surface world without being chosen first! _You_ are the one at risk here, not I!" It was true. Technically, Serpentina had done nothing wrong by reading the Book of Prophecy, but she was prepared to take a few risks to cheat fate. Even if that meant using one of her fellow Terrors as cannon fodder or a scapegoat for her actions. "So, if you value your slimy, fat head, I suggest you keep your filthy mouth shut!"

Hekatoid did not need to be told twice as he quickly blurted out his compliance with Serpentina's wishes and then he hopped away to his chambers.

Unbeknownst to them both, Necrolai had watched and listened to the two Terrors' conversation quite carefully and was now reporting back to Itassis with her findings.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Rangers had forsaken the day's training to regroup and recover at Rootcore. Hekatoid's actions and words made little sense and they needed to figure it all out before it was too late and the city was attacked yet again.

"We need to figure out what that slimy Terror's plan is," said Xander.

Due to his frog phobia, Mason couldn't help but shudder and run his arms over his torso, as though he had the creepy crawly feeling.

"Why did one of the Terrors have to be a frog or a toad or whatever?" Mason complained. How was he supposed to go up against Hekatoid without risking a massive panic attack?

Natalia gently squeezed Mason's shoulder and then kissed his cheek, making the Blue Ranger relax considerably.

"Aurora, you and Vida fought him first. Was there anything unusual about Hekatoid? Anything at all? It could help us figure out his agenda before he attacks again," said Daggeron.

"I don't think he will. I mean, you all heard him. He wasn't chosen by the Selection Ceremony to attack _and_ he said his slime was going to help Serpentina," said Natalia, as she leaned against the table.

Chip's brow wrinkled. "Slime? What slime?"

Vida grimaced. "He hit me with some disgusting slime juice."

"Just you? Not Natalia?"

Natalia shook her head. "The Mystic Crystal helped me get out of the way in time. The slime didn't touch me. Everything's fine. I'm not hurt, I can still morph, and I can— _oh, crap._ " Natalia's face fell as she turned to Vida. "Vida, try and morph. Right now."

Vida glared darkly at the Red Ranger. "We're not on the battlefield, _Princess._ You can't order me around right now," she spat.

Natalia's eyes darkened with phoenix fire and the Mystic Crystal glowed as she took a threatening step towards the Pink Ranger. "Vida, don't argue with me. Just _do it!_ "

Despite her anger towards Natalia, Vida decided against arguing further as she had no desire to go up against the Mystic Crystal's powers. So, with great reluctance, Vida took out her morpher and shouted out, " _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

But although Vida's morpher glowed with mystical energy, signaling that she still held her magic, nothing happened. Vida didn't morph into the Pink Mystic Ranger. Everyone looked crestfallen and worried.

"What the—? What's wrong with my magic?" demanded Vida.

"I was afraid of this. Hekatoid's slime blocking your powers. You can't morph," said Natalia, grimly.

Vida glared darkly at her teammate. "Why didn't the Crystal protect _me_ too? Or should I even bother asking?"

At the implication in Vida's words, Natalia looked incredulously at Vida "And just what the heck's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What do you _think_ it means? _You're_ the team leader and the Mystic Crystal is _yours_ to command, but _you're_ the only one of us unaffected by that disgusting slime!" spat Vida, angrily. "I didn't realize you could be so unbelievably petty that you'd let that happen!"

At this point, everyone backed off as fire burned in Natalia's clenched fists while she glared furiously at Vida. " _Let_ it happen? You miserable little—! How _dare_ you?! Whatever our problems are, I would _never_ deliberately endanger any of the team! If I'd known what the slime was going to do, I would've shielded both of us!"

"Then _prove_ it!" snarled Vida, as she got up in Natalia's face. "Use your precious crystal to get this crap out of my system so I can morph! Or are you just going to stand there uselessly and—"

" _ENOUGH!_ " roared Daggeron, cutting Vida off as he came in between them. He'd stood on the sidelines, hoping the Red and Pink Rangers would make amends on their own but it was clear that wasn't going to happen and now he had to make a stand if no one else would. "This has gone on long enough! Both of you, stop it now! Whatever your problems are, they need to stop _now!_ Like it or not, you two are going to have to work together and put aside your differences for the sake of your duties! All right?"

Natalia's eyes narrowed warningly at Daggeron, making him take a cautious step back. But then her face softened somewhat. "Fine. For the sake of winning the war and everyone depending on us. I'll do what I must."

Though she had little desire to even consider working alongside Vida, Natalia was willing to put aside her feelings, at least temporarily, until Serpentina was dealt with. And given Natalia's position both as the Red Mystic Ranger and the Princess, it was what was expected of her and she would fulfill her duties.

"And so will I," said Vida, fiercely. "But how do you expect me to fight when I can only access basic spells and not morph?"

"We _don't_ ," said Natalia, unable to keep the exasperation out of her voice. Did Vida really think so little of Natalia that she would believe Natalia would leave Vida essentially unarmed while there was a war going on? "I'll use the Mystic Crystal and see if I can get that slime out of your system. Close your eyes and stand still."

For the first time since their argument, Vida did as she was told without the smallest protest. She closed her eyes and held still as Natalia invoked the Mystic Crystal's power. The Mystic Crystal glowed and bright, warm light encircled Vida's body but the light did not touch Vida's person. Instead, Vida's body glowed with dark energy and then the light of the Mystic Crystal vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Natalia swore under her breath and looked worried.

"What just happened?" asked Chip, puzzled.

Mason looked grim as he cast a worried glance in Natalia's direction. "Please, tell me that wasn't what I think it was. Did Hekatoid—?"

Natalia just nodded in response, making Mason look more worried.

"What? What're you two talking about?" demanded Vida.

Mason sighed as he rubbed the space between his eyes. "Hekatoid swallowed a small shard of black crystal before you were slimed, didn't he?" When Vida nodded in confusion, Mason continued, "According to one of Leanbow's journals, the Master attempted to create a way to block the Mystic Crystal's power from affecting him as well as block his enemies' powers by creating its opposite, the Black Heart Crystal. Luckily, it was destroyed. But _unluckily_ , a single shard was never found. Hekatoid must've found it and saved it for a rainy day."

"So, how do we get it out of Vida's system?" asked Chip, worriedly.

"We can't. The Master infused the darned thing with a drop of blood from each of the Ten Terrors. They're the only ones who can remove it until it passes through Vida's system and there's no telling how long that'll take," said Natalia, gravely.

This was seriously bad. With one of their own unable to morph, they couldn't form their Megazord and their odds of succeeding in battle against Serpentina just dropped. Worse, Vida was vulnerable now and at risk. What the heck were they supposed to do?

But there was no time to dwell on this as the crystal ball then lit up with images of Serpentina appearing in the city. So, having no other choice, everyone who could Ranger up, did, and then they raced down to the city plaza.

When they arrived, Serpentina was sending out countless snakes from her shield.

"My name is Serpentina and I've come to destroy your world! My babies are full of venom and ready to strike!" hissed Serpentina, gleefully. She

"You're not going to hurt anyone!" snarled Daggeron, from his position in the Solar Streak Megazord.

"We'll see about that!"

And with that, the two of them began battling it out together. But despite Daggeron's strength and power, Serpentina quickly proved to be more than a match for him. Whatever blow he dealt, she either blocked or met, effectively canceling it out before she dealt a stronger blow of her own, damaging the Solar Streak Megazord as well as its occupants. Natalia, Mason, Chip and Xander joined in as well but despite this, Serpentina put up a heck of fight and managed to knock all five of her opponents down. It was only when she fell that Natalia saw Vida running towards the battlefield, looking angry and ready to pick a fight.

 _Vida? What the heck is she thinking?_ Natalia wasn't surprised by Vida's actions but at the same time, she couldn't believe Vida's audacity. In the Pink Ranger's current state, she was a liability to the team, one they couldn't have at the moment.

Despite the ongoing battle, Natalia changed from her Titan form into her Legend Warrior form and joined Vida on the ground. "Vee, what the heck do you think you're doing? You can't morph! Get out of here!" she ordered.

"No! I'm not just going to sit at home and wait for everyone to be destroyed! I may not be able to morph but I can still fight!" insisted Vida. "I still have my magic and I've been trained just like you! I can still do something!"

Natalia could see that Vida couldn't be dissuaded, so she wasn't going to waste her time or breath by arguing. Instead, she decided to stand by Vida and at least protect her from Serpentina.

"What do you have in mind?"

For the first time in over a week, Vida smiled. "Serpentina thought she could beat us by having Hekatoid slime us, right? _And_ she's a snake, which means she hates the cold. What if we turn all of that on her? Make her lose her footing?"

"It's worth a shot," admitted Natalia. "We'll do it together."

"Then maybe you'll think about apologizing to me?"

"Don't push your luck," warned Natalia, in annoyance. Did Vida _really_ have to bring that up at that exact moment? "Let's just shelve that for now. The team's in trouble!"

Vida nodded in agreement and then the two of them joined their morphers together. " _Ventum Multos Bituminis!_ "

As streams of red and pink magic shot into the sky, the wind suddenly picked up in speed and dropped in temperature, making Sepertina shake and shiver with pain and then she suddenly lost her footing and fell as the ground beneath her changed into a slick, disgusting slime. The fall not only briefly knocked Serpentina out cold, it also caused her to shrink down to human size.

In spite of it all, Natalia found herself genuinely laughing and smiling for the first time since the rift between her and Vida started.

"Good job, Vee," she said.

Surprisingly enough, Vida smiled back. "Hey, we did it together. We make a good team when we're not trying to kill each other."

Natalia laughed loud and hard at this. "Yeah, yeah, we really do." She meant every word and already, she could feel the anger and frustration of late beginning to leave her body. Judging from the look on Vida's face, the Pink Ranger was starting to feel the same. Natalia felt a twinge of hope. Had the ice been broken between them? Were they finally going to start fixing their rift after so long?

There was no time to dwell on this as Serpentina then awoke, more furious than ever. "You won't get away with humiliating me like this!"

In the blink of an eye, Serpentina turned into a giant black snake and quickly slithered on the stone pavement towards Vida, only to be forced back when Daggeron hit her with a well-timed Laser Lamp attack. He then sent forth a Jenji Shining Attack, expecting Serpentina to be badly injured but a shock came everyone's way when Serpentina brought forth her shield and one of the snakes on said shield bit Jenji hard on the arm.

"OWWW!" cried Jenji, as he clutched his arm.

"Jenji, no!" cried Daggeron. "What did you do to him, you vile beast?"

Serpentina's eyes gleamed with a smug air of confidence. "Oh, you'll see."

The eyes on her shield then lit up and when they did, Jenji retreated to his lamp to try and recover from the attack, but it was fruitless. Much to everyone's horror, when Jenji popped his head out of the lamp, the feline genie turned into solid stone.

Serpentina cackled gleefully. "Oh, it's just the beginning, Rangers! Once my precious babies bite everyone in the world, I'll activate my shield and then the entire world will turn to stone! But if you want to try and stop me, come join me in my Serpent Dimension for a stunningly good time!"

Without waiting for a reply, Serpentina vanished through a dark spell seal.

"Oh, poor Jenji," moaned Mason. Having been a stone statue once himself, Mason felt quite sympathetic to Jenji's situation and he knew better than anyone how it felt. "We'll fix this, buddy, I promise."

"Then we have to destroy Serpentina. It's what happened with you," reminded Xander.

Natalia in agreement. "Daggeron, take the boys to the Serpent Dimension and see if you can stop her there. I'll stay with Vida to protect the city and see if we can find a way to stop these stupid snakes before it's too late."

Splitting up was the last thing that Natalia wanted to do, but in this case they had no choice. They had to find some way to get rid of Serpentina's snakes before they bit everyone. Not to mention, Natalia wasn't prepared to leave Vida alone and vulnerable against another potential attack on the city. The risks were far too great. So, having no other choice, the team divided and conquered, all the while, praying they weren't too late to stop Serpentina.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sculpin had decided to do some investigating into the Master's life-force absence and so, he'd descended to the Lake of Lament, a dark and tragic place where servants of evil sought consultation and aid in their work.

"O Lake of Lament, by the powers of darkness, I command that you show me that Master!" said Sculpin, as he thrust out his hand and plunged his weapon into the pitch-black water.

Sculpin's wish was heard and granted but not in the way that he expected. The black waters bubbled and then exploded in a geyser-like shower. When the water fell, the astral form of Koragg the Knight Wolf appeared before Sculpin.

" _You?!_ " exclaimed Sculpin. "The knight who betrayed the Master?"

"Though I wear Koragg's armor, I am no longer he who fought the Master and nor did I betray him, for I was never his servant! I am Leanbow, the Fire Wizard King and Wolf Warrior, father of the Light!" snarled Leanbow, as he tightly clenched his sword. "I fight to protect the innocent and their protectors and all who follow the ways of good magic!"

Miraculously, Leanbow had not been killed when he last confronted the Master. But though he lived, he could not rejoin his loved one in the surface world. To protect his family and his people, the Fire Wizard King had to take extreme measures to ensure their safety.

Sculpin's eyes narrowed in anger. "So, I was right. Someone _is_ preventing the Master from rising and that someone is _you!_ "

"The Master will _NEVER_ rise again! Not as long as I live!" swore Leanbow. "Now, go if you value your life, you wretched abomination!"

Without waiting for a reply, Leanbow vanished without a trace.

Sculpin then roared in pure rage.

XXX

While the others attempted to battle Serpentina in her Serpent Dimension, Vida and Natalia had taken down every last snake they could find before they returned to Rootcore to rest for a little while before Serpentina attacked again.

"I can't believe we're staying here while the boys are off in that heaven-forsaken dimension," whined Vida, as she sank into a chair. "We should be with them!"

"I agree, but we _can't_ be with them. Someone had to stay to protect the city. And I don't care what our problems are, I wasn't about to leave you to fend for yourself," said Natalia, not looking up from her own practice dummy.

Vida scowled, but she was too worried and numb to be angry anymore. But still, unable to morph, Vida might have been, but she didn't need a babysitter. Even a powerful, royal one like Natalia. "Well, that's nice of you but—wait a second, what's that?"

Natalia turned around to see what Vida was pointing at and she ducked her head. There, in the corner, was a brand new DJ table with a pink ribbon tied to it along with Vida's name inscribed on a tag in Natalia's handwriting.

Realizing the jig was up, Natalia sighed and shoved her hands into her pocket. "It's…it's an apology gift for you from me," admitted Natalia.

Vida stared in shock. "What?"

Feeling a little nervous, Natalia quickly blurted out, "I know you love playing on Toby's equipment, but I thought maybe you'd like your own. And, well, I was and _am_ sick of the fighting between us and words don't always come as easily to me as everyone else, so I was hoping this might help start to fix things."

Vida's jaw dropped and she looked visibly touched. "Are you serious? That's really nice. Thanks. Wait a second, when did you get it?"

Natalia sighed in relief and smiled a little as she sat down. "You're welcome. I, uh, got a couple days ago and I meant to give it to you the other night along with an apology letter but you know…" Natalia's voice wandered off as she thought of the other night when Mason and Chip tried to play peacemaker, only for the fight to escalate even further. Gads, how had they let things get so bad between them? Natalia and Vida were usually close friends, almost like sisters. Yet, you would've guessed that they were bitter enemies, with the way they'd been acting lately.

Vida winced as she sat down beside Natalia. "Yeah, I _do_ know. And I'm sorry, Natalia. I overreacted bigtime and I said some _really_ nasty, hurtful things that you didn't deserve." Throwing Natalia's title of princess back in her face along with all the other rude, nasty insults had been completely uncalled for, no matter how angry Vida had been. "I'm so sorry."

Natalia shook her head. "No, no, no, I was at fault too. I was a real jerk and too stubborn to admit my part in the fight. I'm the one who should be sorry and I am." Regardless of who was to blame for the start of the fight, Natalia was more than willing to admit that she was not without blame. Vida was right, Natalia _was_ a bit of a stubborn hothead.

Vida squeezed Natalia's hand. "Let's make a deal. The next time we have a problem with each other, we won't let it go on for this long or go this far ever again. We'll take a little time to cool off and then actually _talk_ to each other to fix it. Deal?"

Natalia smiled. "Deal."

And with that, the Red and Pink Rangers hugged one another, their anger gone and their fight completely forgotten.

As they broke apart from their embrace, Vida glanced at her new equipment and then her face brightened with an idea.

"Hey, you know, sometimes, I wouldn't mind taking a break from using to equipment to dance to some tight tunes. Are you any good at the needles?" asked Vida.

Natalia actually blushed as she shook her head. " _Me?_ No. Absolutely not. I've never even tried and besides, I don't think I'd be any good." Ask Natalia to perform combat moves or fix a motorcycle and she could do so without breaking a sweat. But getting up on the stand and performing music with all eyes on her? That was another story entirely.

"Oh, come on. I've listened to some of your playlists. I bet if I took you under my wing, you'd be really good at it," said Vida, encouragingly. She put on her best puppy-dog eyes and pouted. " _Please?_ "

After a moment's consideration and a moment of watching Vida's face, Natalia threw up her hands and caved. "Okay, okay. I'll do it _if_ you tell me what's in that box of yours. What'd you order for yourself, anyway?"

This time, Vida looked sheepish as she held it out. "Oh, uh, it's not for me. It's for you. Open it."

Natalia raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she took out her pocketknife and then sliced open the tape holding the box together. When she saw the contents of the box, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"No way. I've been looking for these for _two weeks_ ," said Natalia, stunned. As a means to take her mind off missing her parents and the situation they were in, Natalia had taken up a pet project in her spare time: building two new motorcycles. The project was proving to be quite the difficult task as not only was Natalia extremely careful and fussy about the procedures but some of the parts she sought after to improve the bikes' performances were difficult to come by as well as expensive. Now two of the parts were sitting in Natalia's lap thanks to Vida. "How the heck did you find these?"

Vida smiled. "Let's just say you're not the only one with some connections. I got it to say sorry, too. And if it's not too soon to ask, maybe you could teach me to ride when you're finished fixing those bikes? I mean, I know I have my Mystic Racer but I'll bet it can't compare to that motorcycle, especially after you've finished with it."

This time, Natalia smiled as she nodded. "Sure. I'd love to."

After over a week of a brutal, gut-wrenching fight, the Red and Pink Rangers had finally made amends to both their friendship and their professional relationship. And the timing could not have been better, for they were needed now more than ever.

XXX

Later that day, Vida and Natalia journeyed down to the battle site. Having had no communication from the others, they were worried and hoped they might be able to pick up a trail or at least cast a spell to tell them what had happened. Vida still could not morph but she was determined not to let it stop her and just Natalia couldn't leave her alone, nor could Vida leave her leader alone.

"Man, I feel so stupid about our fight," said Vida.

"Not half as stupid as I feel, I'll bet," said Natalia. "But you know what? It doesn't matter. We've made up and it's officially over."

They hugged one another again, only to break apart when Serpentina then appeared, only this time, she was different. Her stomach was now enlarged and bulging, worse something or _someone_ appeared to be moving beneath the serpent's flesh.

"I declare you two officially over!" hissed Serpentina. "And now I'm going to swallow you both whole just as I did your little teammates!"

While in the Serpent Dimension, the others had been swallowed whole one-by-one by Serpentina. Though they were alive, they wouldn't be for much longer due to the venom spread through Serpentina's body.

Vida and Natalia looked horrified as well as disgusted at this.

"Let them go, you sick freak!" snarled Vida.

Serpentina just cackled before gesturing for Vida to attempt to attack her. "Oh, don't worry. You'll see them soon enough! Inside my stomach, that is!"

Natalia then morphed into her Legend Warrior form and Vida took a defensive stance, but before any attack could be made, a voice rang out, " _Stop, Serpentina!_ "

Everyone turned and looked in the direction of the voice and much to their shock, it was Itassis. The Egyptian-like Terror thrust out her weapon, which glowed as dark magical energy left Vida's body and then vanished.

"Vee, you okay?" asked Natalia, concerned.

Vida nodded and then her face brightened. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I feel better than ever. I think I can morph again!"

" _What?!_ " hissed Serpentina, outraged. She glared furiously at Itassis. "Itassis, how dare you ruin my moment of triumph and betray us all?"

Itassis's eyes flashed dangerously. " _I_ have betrayed _no one_ , Serpentina. _You_ have been underhanded and deceitful. Do you think me so blind that I don't know of your actions with Hekatoid? _You_ betrayed us. And while I have no doubt that these two Rangers will fall, I will do everything in my power to ensure that any victory we have is a result of abiding by the Rules of Darkness, no matter the cost. The laws _must_ be obeyed, as you well know, Serpentina."

Before Serpentina could protest or the Rangers could take any action, Itassis vanished back to the sacred chambers of the Terrors, leaving the three alone.

With her powers now fully restored, Vida then wasted no time in morphing. " _Legendary Source, Mystic Force!_ " And with that, Vida morphed into the Pink Legend Warrior and she was more than ready to battle against Serpentina.

"Let's join together, Vee!" said Natalia.

"With pleasure, Lia!" said Vida.

Together, they joined their Mystic Lion Staffs together and shouted out, " _Ferit Igne Spiritus!_ " A powerful firestorm descended from their combined staffs and when it hit Serpentina, it not only completely destroyed the serpent-like Terror and every last snake, it also freed the others from their imprisonment and restored them to full health. The battle was over and another Terror was destroyed.

All was well.

XXX

The following Monday was sunny and bright, and it clearly reflected in the moods of the Rangers as they went about their business at the Rock Porium.

Thanks to some lessons from Vida, Natalia was currently playing some awesome mix records she'd made while Vida and Chip happily danced to the beat. It turned out that Natalia had a hidden talent for DJ work and under Vida's tutelage, her talent was flourishing. And if that wasn't enough, Vida was not only excelling in the motorcycle riding lessons from Natalia but Natalia had decided to make one of the bikes Vida's and had even begun decorating it with silver paint and dark pink butterflies. It was Vida's as soon as the Pink Ranger got her motorcycle driver's license.

"Man, those were some sick tunes, Lia," said Vida, smiling as Natalia descended from the stand. "A little more work and you'll be as good as _moi_."

Natalia smiled. "Thanks, Vida."

"I'm just glad you two finally made up and fixed your problem," said Chip, in relief. He was quite glad as he no longer wanted to play mediator between his leader and girlfriend.

"On that note, what were you guys even fighting about in the first place, anyway?" asked Mason, curiously. "What started the fight?"

Natalia and Vida each opened their mouths only to fall silent and then they exchanged questioning glances for a few moments before looking quite sheepish.

"You know, I don't actually remember," admitted Natalia. Talk about embarrassing. They'd been fighting for over a week and yet, Natalia couldn't even remember what had triggered such a long and frustrating fight to begin with.

"Neither do I," admitted Vida. She threw up her hands as she grinned. "But who cares? The fight's over and we're back to being friends again. So, whatever! Let's have some fun!"

Upon hearing this confession, the three male Rangers just groaned and shook their heads as Natalia and Vida started laughing.

"Women," muttered Xander. "Such stubborn hard heads."

"WE HEARD THAT, XANDER!" yelled Natalia and Vida, in unison, as they glared darkly at the Green Ranger.

Naturally, Xander took the opportunity to run for his life as Natalia and Vida chased after him while Mason and Chip doubled over in laughter.

Some things never changed.


	27. The Snow Prince

**The Snow Prince**

It had been a month since Serpentina's defeat and Sculpin's discovery of the Master's imprisonment by Leanbow. And during those four long weeks, Sculpin had spent nearly every waking hour trying to learn of Leanbow's true location so that they could retrieve the Master's life energy and revive him. His efforts had been fruitless and now he was forced to tell all to the other Terrors and enlist their help. Needless to say, none of them were pleased with Sculpin's report in the slightest.

"So, Leanbow is keeping the Master from rising? This angers me but I'm not at all surprised," said Black Lance.

Itassis nodded in agreement. "It would explain why we never found their bodies and why their energies have been so hard to detect."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Sculpin?" demanded Megahorn, furiously. "You shouldn't have kept this from us! You should have trusted us!"

Sculpin's eyes flared and his weapon lit up with tendrils of black magic. "Trust _you_ , Megahorn? After your hotheadedness nearly cost us all our lives? I think not! I stand by my actions, for I did what I thought best to protect us all and abide by the Rules of Darkness. Can _you_ say the same?"

Megahorn could not, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep arguing about it. Before he could, Itassis came in between them.

"Enough of this arguing. We have bigger issues at hand. The time for the Selection Ceremony is almost upon us and we must find where Leanbow is hiding while we still can," she said, firmly.

Wisely, both Megahorn and Sculpin backed away from one another upon hearing this and their tempers began to cool.

"Itassis is right. We must aid the Master and find Leanbow," said Sculpin. "But how?"

After a few moments' consideration, Black Lance's eyes lit up. "I think I know."

XXX

Meanwhile, back on the surface world, Daggeron and Natalia were training one-on-one in hand-to-hand combat. Natalia smiled in satisfaction when she mixed up Daggeron's technique with a move she learned from one of her previous self-defense teachers and won the duel. But her smile faded when Daggeron gave her a look of disapproval.

"Aurora, that's not how I taught you. You'd do best to follow the standard technique."

Natalia rolled her eyes, something she didn't normally do, but at that moment, she was on the verge of ripping out her hair in frustration.

"Uncle Daggeron, I mean no disrespect when I say this, but you have _got_ to lighten up. You're driving me crazy," said Natalia, in exasperation. "You're driving us _all_ crazy."

Lately, Daggeron seemed obsessed with "following the standard technique" in both magic and self-defense, criticizing everyone who didn't, even Mason. In his efforts to train and teach, Daggeron was actually driving everyone way, even his own son. And that had to change before it was too late.

Daggeron's eyes narrowed. "With the Terrors attacking, this is no time for playful antics!"

" _Playful antics?!_ Do you even hear yourself? Uncle, listen, I have learned so much from you and I will always be grateful. But do you have _any_ idea how many self-defense teachers I've had in my life? Each one taught me a different fighting technique. So, sometimes I don't follow just one technique, I mix them up. Not out of disrespect but to honor them and also because I have my own way of doing things. Sometimes, I have to follow my gut," said Natalia. "Now, will you _please_ stop it and let me fight how I choose? And the same goes for the others, too!"

Natalia had the greatest respect and admiration for her godfather, and she was immensely grateful that he took the time to teach and train her and the team, but he had to understand that there was more than one way of fighting and following one's instinct was sometimes just as good if not better than just strictly following one technique.

Before Daggeron could reply, an ice-blue spell seal in the form of a snowflake appeared and transported the pair to another dimension that was truly a winter wonderland. Frost and ice sparkled and glittered on the trees, icicles of all sizes glistened from where they hung, freshly fallen snow blanketed the area and more gently fell from the heavens which were lit up with the full moon and ever-changing aurora borealis, majestic snow-capped mountains stood protectively in the distance along with a city made of snow and ice, and if that wasn't enough, the finest castle made of ice stood before them.

"Where are we? Did you do this?" asked Natalia.

Daggeron shook his head as he gazed at their surroundings in awe. "No. But I know who did. This is the realm of the Snow Prince, Nix."

Natalia's eyes widened in surprise. "The Snow Prince? My dad's mentor?"

Having known him in the early years of her childhood and read his stories, Natalia knew all about the legendary Snow Prince or Nix, as he was known by those he was closest to. He was an immortal from another dimension, who was not only the wisest of all but also one of the most knowledgeable in the mystic arts as well as self-defense. For centuries, he'd served as advisor to the Mystic Mother and her bloodline as well as a trainer of each generation of Mystic Warriors. He'd been particularly close to Leanbow and his generation to the point where he'd been cherished as a family member, but all that ended when the Great Battle occurred and claimed their lives. Legend had it that after such a painful loss, the Snow Prince's grief had been so great that he'd retired and chose to shut himself away in his home dimension and he hadn't been seen since.

Daggeron nodded.

"I don't get it. He's been retired and hidden away for sixteen years. What reason would he have for bringing us here now of all times?" wondered Natalia. _And why didn't he contact us before now?_

Daggeron grimaced. "I fear he's been watching you train."

Natalia looked outraged and opened her mouth to argue, but instead she closed it again and stayed silent when the Snow Prince materialized before them. He was just as Natalia remembered: tall with a snowflake-shaped head, blue-green eyes, blue-green skin and matching armor.

"Welcome to my realm, dear friends," said Nix, smiling. "It's been a long time."

"Great teacher, it is an honor," said Daggeron, as he bowed in respect.

The Snow Prince waved his hand dismissively, stopping Daggeron's bow.

"Formalities are not necessary. I must apologize for not making contact sooner and also for my negligence in my duties, both as a warrior and trainer as well as a friend," said the Snow Prince, regretfully as he began to pace. "I will not make that same mistake again and I hope I can earn your forgiveness. Especially yours, Princess."

Natalia shook her head. How could she possibly find fault with the Snow Prince? His actions had not been that of a bad man's, but one of that suffering from immense guilt and grief. More importantly, he was here now, which was all that mattered.

"There's nothing forgive, Nix. You behaved as anyone would, given the circumstances. And you're here now," said Natalia, gently. "But if I may ask, what have you brought us here?"

"Ah, yes. It has come to my attention that one of you has strayed off the path of knowledge. This must be rectified as soon as possible," said the Snow Prince.

Daggeron winced. "Don't be too hard on her, teacher. Aurora's very bright, but sometimes a little headstrong. I'll see to it that she learns to do better."

Natalia's eyes narrowed in fury and fire appeared in her clenched fist but before she could speak, the Snow Prince intervened.

"No, Daggeron. It is _you_ who has strayed," said the Snow Prince, sharply. "While I have no doubt that you mean well, your behavior of recent days has become quite unacceptable. You have even started to push away your own son, which I cannot allow. So, it is my bidding that henceforth, until you have learned what you have forgotten, you will be the student again and Aurora will be your teacher."

Daggeron gaped in shock while Natalia looked surprised. This was quite unexpected. Daggeron was to be a student and Natalia his mentor? Surely not! This had to be some kind of mistake! Natalia may be powerful and skilled, but Daggeron was far more experienced and possibly more knowledgeable as well. What could she _possibly_ teach Daggeron that he didn't already know or couldn't surpass her in? What was the point in this madness?

"Princess, do you understand what it is I'm asking you teach him?" asked the Snow Prince. "It is that which you clearly know so well, as evident by this morning."

Natalia was quiet for a moment as she contemplated the Snow Prince's words and then she nodded. "Yes, Nix. I understand. And I promise I'll do my best." It would be quite the challenge, but fortunately, Natalia enjoyed a challenge and she could undoubtedly tackle this one.

The Snow Prince nodded, clearly pleased. "Excellent. The best of luck to you and remember, I will be there should you need me either in battle or any other way. Just call for me. Good day to you both."

Natalia and Daggeron made their good-byes and then they departed from the Snow Prince's realm and returned to the Mystic Woods. After a few moments, Natalia could no longer contain herself and was doubled over laughing.

"This isn't funny! Stop laughing!" demanded Daggeron. This was _beyond_ embarrassing for the Solaris Knight and was far from amusing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Natalia did cease laughing as she wiped her eye of the tear that escaped it, but she was smirking as she faced Daggeron.

"Now, now, don't talk back to your teacher," she said, teasingly.

Daggeron scowled. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," she said. The chance for a little payback and to be the teacher and put Daggeron through some rigorous training was too good an opportunity to pass up. She clapped her hands together. "Well, school's in session, so let's get started."

Daggeron groaned and sighed. Nobody could disobey the Snow Prince without a good justification that even the Snow Prince could not oppose. And although Daggeron didn't see the point in the Snow Prince's ruling, Daggeron had no good reasons that the Snow Prince would accept. So, with that in mind, Daggeron had no choice but to reluctantly go along with the lesson.

"Fine. Where do we begin?" asked Daggeron.

Natalia grinned as she whipped out her morpher and summoned her pet project: the second of the motorcycles that she'd been restoring. It was now restored to glory and what's more, it was painted black with blazing suns and there was a match helmet.

Daggeron's heart sank and he looked horrified at the sight of the motorcycle. "Oh, no, no, no, no. No! You are _not_ getting me on that deathtrap! I use flying carpets, portals, spell seals or I walk. I do _not_ use _that!_ " Daggeron had seen for himself just how dangerous motorcycles could be and he failed to see the appeal in using those 'unholy monstrosities' as he often called them.

"Well, today you are," said Natalia, firmly. "Given what the Snow Prince expects me to teach you, it's clearly the best option for the moment."

"And why can't you just _tell_ me what it is I have to learn?" demanded Daggeron. Why were they both being so cryptic? Why couldn't they just explain whatever it was that Daggeron had done wrong so that he could fix it and be done with this insanity? What was the _point_ of this all? "Just tell me and I'll do it. Please."

Natalia gave him a look. "Right, because just telling you has been working _so_ well," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Natalia then sighed as she rubbed the space between her eyes. How did Daggeron still not see what it was he needed to learn? How could a man normally so wise and clever be so foolish and blind? "Look, Uncle Daggeron, we all love you and I wish this didn't have to happen, but the fact of the matter is, we've _all_ told you a million times what the problem is, but you haven't _listened_ and nor have you learned _._ And the fact that you still don't realize it means that clearly you have to learn by example. So, if you want to stop being the student, do as you're told, listen and learn and try to understand. Okay? Please, cooperate for both our sakes. Besides, if you can ride a magic carpet, you can handle this beauty."

Daggeron still didn't understand any of it but he had no choice in the matter. He sighed in reluctance yet again. "All right. Where do we start?"

Pleased that she was finally getting somewhere, Natalia held out the helmet for Daggeron to take and once he did, she led him to the motorcycle and then they began their lesson.

XXX

Back in the Terrors' sacred chamber, all were gathered around the Stone, for it was time for the Selection Ceremony. The six remaining Terrors watched in anticipation as the light encircled them until it finally landed on Megahorn's blade.

"HA! Finally, it's my turn!" cheered Megahorn, smugly. Finally, he would wreak horrible destruction upon the surface world and prove himself worthy of being the Master's second-in-command. "How do you like _that_ , Gekkor?"

Gekkor scoffed and shook his head. "Whatever!" While Gekkor was annoyed at being passed over yet again, he was nothing if not patient. In his mind, it wouldn't be long before he was chosen and when he did, Gekkor would claim victory and success for the Master. Megahorn was just going to get himself killed and Gekkor wouldn't shed a single tear when it happened.

"Now, I'll show you all how it's done! I'm going to tear the surface world to pieces and claim vengeance for the destruction of my beloved Serpentina!" Since the serpent-like Terror's demise, Megahorn had been itching for battle so that he could take his revenge. "And when I do, no Mystic Ranger or even that stupid Princess and her crystal will stop me!" roared Megahorn.

XXX

Back on the surface world, Daggeron was drenched and covered in leaves and he also looked quite agitated as he walked the motorcycle over to Natalia. Thankfully, she was not laughing as she helped clean Daggeron off.

"What happened?"

Daggeron scowled. "What happened?! I hit the throttle instead of the break, so I met the wrong end of a stickleberry bush _and_ a pond, that's what happened!"

Natalia gave Daggeron a sympathetic look. "Well, it's only your first time. You'll get better at it. The trick is to trust your instincts."

In spite of this, Daggeron's face retained its scowl. "I don't see the point in this lesson!"

Natalia looked amused. "And how many times did Xander say that to you when you first started teaching us?" When Daggeron looked away, unable to respond to that, Natalia gently squeezed her godfather's shoulder. "Look, I am sorry for laughing earlier. It was uncalled for. I can only imagine how you're feeling right now, but it won't last. And I _promise,_ there is a reason for all of this. It's just going to take a little time to see it and until you do, trust in me and the Snow Prince. Okay?"

Daggeron didn't realize that their switched positions was new to Natalia too. She had never been anyone's mentor before and part of her felt unequal to the task, but deep down, she had every hope that her teaching methods would work.

Daggeron sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when their morphers went off with a dark magic alarm.

Natalia cursed under her breath when she saw what the cause was. "It's Megahorn." This was not good. The Terror's armor was almost impenetrable and although legend said there was an Achilles's heel to it, nobody had ever actually found it. And considering the fact that Megahorn had nearly killed Daggeron in the Opaque Dimension, the odds were not entirely in their favor. "Let's Ranger up and call the others."

Glad for the excuse to end such a dismal and rather pointless lesson, Daggeron eagerly nodded and did as he was told.

Soon after, everyone was morphed and downtown, where Megahorn was announcing his arrival and revealing his true dragon form.

"The world has never seen the likes of me, before! When I'm done, the surface world will be nothing but a wasteland!" roared Megahorn.

"Don't count on it!" yelled Daggeron, from his Solar Streak Megazord. He turned to the others, who were in the Titan forms. "Listen, I barely put a dent in that armor of his last time. We need a plan of attack before we take him on."

"I have one," said Natalia, after a moment's quick thinking. Though their Manticore Megazord was quite powerful, joining to form it would probably not be the best course of action as it wasn't as swift as their dragon form and not to mention, Megahorn's dragon form more than likely made him immune to the fiery attack. But even though they didn't know its precise location, there was a weakness in the Terror's armor, which meant they had some hope. "Let's fight him dragon-to-dragon and find that chink in his armor! Daggeron, try and distract him! Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" said the team, in unison.

Alarm shot though Daggeron's body. What was Natalia thinking? This was no time to go off like a loose cannon! "No, we need a plan of attack!"

But Daggeron's pleas fell onto deaf ears as the other four Rangers combined to form their dragon formation and Natalia ignited her sword before getting onto their back just as Megahorn took flight. Once in the skies, both parties blew out intensely hot fire, which did nothing as Megahorn was completely unaffected and Natalia soaked up Megahorn's own fire like a sponge. But once the Rangers were behind Megahorn, Natalia called forth a powerful spell blast and then sent it straight at Megahorn's shoulder blade. The result was instantaneous—dangerous sparks emitted from Megahorn's body and the Terror groaned in pain before hitting Natalia with a burst of dark magical energy that caused her to power down.

"Aurora!"

While other Rangers continued to do battle against Megahorn, Daggeron powered down and raced to his goddaughter's side. Thankfully, she was only a little banged up and not seriously injured.

"You can't just rush in like that," scolded Daggeron, gently. "You need to listen to me. I'm your mentor or have you forgotten that?"

Natalia's eyes narrowed. "First of all, I was trying to find Megahorn's weak spot. Second, have _you_ forgotten that while you're our mentor in training, _I_ am your princess as well as your leader on the battlefield?" When Natalia asked Daggeron to train the team, they'd both agreed that it was Natalia's command that would be followed on the battlefield so as not to create a power struggle. "And have you also forgotten that the Snow Prince wants you to learn from me?"

Daggeron's brow wrinkled in disapproval. "I don't know what the Snow Prince was thinking. You may be the Red Mystic Warrior but there's nothing I can learn from you."

 _Oh, really, Daggeron? I beg to differ._ If the hard way was how he wanted to do things, then Natalia would just have to do things the hard way.

"If that's really how you feel, then tell _him_ that," said Natalia. She thrust out her hand as the Mystic Crystal glowed. "O Snow Prince, Guardian of the Winter Realm and Trainer of Mystic Warriors, I summon thee to lend us your strength and power!"

Right on cue, an ice-blue snowflake-shaped spell seal appeared and from it emerged the Snow Prince, ready for battle and just in time, too. For no sooner had he arrived, the other Rangers were hit so hard that they, too, were forcibly powered down and then Megahorn shrank down to their size so that he could finish the battle.

"You are no match for me! Time to perish, because I'm going squash you all like bugs you are!" said Megahorn, smugly.

"Oh, you won't, you vile abomination!" Quickly, the Snow Prince called forth a powerful flurry of ice and snow that temporarily froze Megahorn before he then called forth a spell that healed everyone there of their injuries sustained in the battle. "You must all morph. Quickly! That ice will not hold that wretched beast for long!"

No one needed to be told twice as the Rangers morphed into their Legend Warrior forms and Daggeron into his Ancient Mystic armor.

"Thank you for coming," said Natalia, gratefully. The Snow Prince's arrival and aid was quite fortuitous for them and any future help he could give them would be wonderful.

The Snow Prince nodded. "It is my honor. And with your permission, Princess, I would like to take matters into my own hands." When Natalia nodded, the Snow Prince turned to Daggeron. "Though I am glad to be of aid once again, I cannot rid myself of the disappointment you've caused me, Daggeron. You've failed and have learned nothing."

Daggeron was aghast to hear this and couldn't form a response. How could he have failed and learned nothing, much less have disappointed the Snow Prince when he'd nothing? And how could he learn from whatever alleged errors he'd made when he didn't even know what he'd done wrong?

"I'm sorry, Nix, I did what I could. Forgive me," said Natalia, regretfully. In her eyes, the failure was on her. She was Daggeron's mentor and clearly she'd failed in her mission to teach him what he had forgotten.

The Snow Prince shook his head. "Do not apologize, Princess. I saw everything and I know that you did what you could. But a teacher cannot teach a student who will not learn." The Snow Prince's attention was then diverted when the ice holding Megahorn prisoner shattered like glass.

"I HATE THE COLD!" roared Megahorn. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The Snow Prince seemed to smirk. "Who am _I?_ I am the Ancient Mystic from the Icy North. I am the royal Snow Prince! Hiyah!"

Before Megahorn could react, the Snow Prince shot Megahorn with a powerful burst of white mystical energy that sent the Terror flying. When Megahorn angrily charged at the Snow Prince in retaliation, the Terror found himself being kicked painfully in the head. Megahorn then shot out blasts of dark magical energy through his weapon, which the Snow Prince gracefully dodged before calling forth a shower of icicles which knocked Megahorn down—one even hit Megahorn's shoulder blade, causing the Terror immense pain as sparks shot out threateningly through his body.

"Had enough?" asked the Snow Prince, as the Terror shakily rose to his feet.

Megahorn's eyes seemed to glow bright red with anger before immensely hot balls of fire shot out of them, hitting the Snow Prince directly in the chest, injuring him.

"Nix!" cried Natalia. She moved as if to help him but the Snow Prince held up a hand, warning Natalia to stand back, which she reluctantly did.

The Snow Prince's blue eyes glowed with power and then his wounds were covered in ice and snow, which healed the Ancient Mystic of his wounds in the blink of an eye. The Snow Prince then leapt up into the air and dodged Megahorn's next blast of dark magical energy before calling forth a powerful spell seal. From said spell seal came an icy wind that wrapped itself around Megahorn like a rope and dragged him away.

"What're you doing? Stop it!" yelled Megahorn.

"You fight well in _this_ dimension, Megahorn. But let's see how well you do on the outskirts of _my_ dimension!" said the Snow Prince. Megahorn's powers were great, but the Snow Prince was willing to bet that the Terror would be less of a challenge in the Snow Prince's home dimension where Nix himself would be considerably stronger.

Megahorn roared in fury as he was dragged through the spell seal.

The Snow Prince turned the others. "Rangers, I may need your help. Will you fight alongside me?" Though the Snow Prince's powers would be considerably stronger whilst in his home dimension, he was not foolish enough to think that he could handle the vile Terror alone. He needed help and he knew that the Mystic Rangers were just the people to help him.

Everyone quickly agreed and then began to leave through the spell seal until only Natalia, the Snow Prince and Daggeron were left. Much to Daggeron's surprise and confusion, when he attempted to join them, he was forced back.

"No, Daggeron! You will not be joining us!" said the Snow Prince, sternly.

Daggeron's jaw dropped. "What? But—!"

"As I said, you have learned nothing. Therefore, you have no place fighting alongside us," said the Snow Prince. "Only the Princess may overrule my decision if she so desires."

Daggeron glanced at Natalia, silently hoping she would do this. Surely, she could see that Daggeron was needed on the battlefield? But his heart sank when she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but I agree with Nix. You haven't learned your lesson. Return to the Mystic Woods at once," she said. She sounded regretful but no less firm.

Before Daggeron could make even the slightest protest, Natalia and the Snow Prince entered the spell seal and disappeared, leaving Daggeron alone with his misery.

XXX

Back in the Terrors' sacred chambers, the remaining five Terrors were alarmed by the current turn of events. Even without the Mystic Crystal, the Rangers were forced to be reckoned with and could destroy Megahorn, but now that one of the Ancient Mystic was helping them, the balance had been tipped and not in the Terrors' favor.

"Megahorn's in trouble! What can we do?" fretted Hekatoid.

Sculpin growled in agitation before an idea came to him, a risky dangerous idea but one that would greatly benefit them all if it succeeded. "Black Lance! Prepare to go to the surface world! Together, you will secure a victory for the Master!"

Black Lance's eyes gleamed. "Excellent. My stallions could use the exercise."

Needless to say, the other Terrors were shocked and didn't share in Black Lance and Sculpin's almost arrogant confidence.

"Sculpin, are you sure about this?" asked Matoombo, concerned. "Is this truly wise? You know as well as we all of the Rules of Darkness!"

"Sculpin, he's right. We cannot be reckless about this! The Rules of Darkness are strict and quite specific and there will be a heavy price to pay," warned Itassis. Though "We must tread carefully. Are you certain that this will be allowed?"

Sculpin nodded. "The Rules of Darkness will allow it." As if for proof, the Stone lit up in confirmation of Sculpin's words. But despite this, Sculpin was not willing to take such a risk without a guarantee. "But we must ensure victory. Necrolai, come here! I have a job for you!"

At once, Necrolai flew up into Sculpin's face. "Yes, my lord?"

Sculpin held up a red scale, which he then shrank and placed in the Vampire Queen's hands. "When that fool, Leanbow comes, place this on him so that we can track down the Master!"

Necrolai quickly. "Yes, Lord Sculpin. But how are you going to get Leanbow to come, if I may be so bold as to ask?" In Necrolai's mind, it was a fool's errand to try and draw Leanbow out. The man was stubborn and set in his ways. He would not abandon his mission for anything. But Necrolai did not say so aloud.

Sculpin's eyes gleamed. "I have a plan to flush him out."

XXX

Meanwhile, Daggeron lay slumped on a large rock near the river, sulking like a little child as he tossed one stone after another in the water. He couldn't believe what had happened. The Snow Prince had actually forbidden _Daggeron_ from joining in the battle against Megahorn and worse, Natalia had agreed with his ruling, which made no sense whatsoever.

"Why would the Snow Prince exclude _me?_ " whined Daggeron, for the fifth time that hour. "And how could Aurora just accept it without question?"

He knew he was being childish, but Daggeron felt considerably hurt by the Snow Prince's ruling and even more so by Natalia abiding by it. After all Daggeron had learned, all those years of experience, all the time he'd spent training Natalia and her team, and all he'd done to protect the worlds from the Master, he was just dismissed and sent away like a child. And for the life of him, Daggeron couldn't figure out why. He was the Solaris Knight, for heaven's sake! Didn't that count for anything?

Daggeron was snapped out his thoughts when a certain troblin burst out of the water, carrying a rather large catfish with even bigger whiskers in his teeth.

"Oh, hello, Phineas," said Daggeron. Normally, he would've smiled or something of the like, but in that moment, Daggeron was too miserable to even consider faking a smile. "Nice, uh…catfish."

Phineas grinned as he spat the struggling catfish out and held it tightly in his hands. "I know, right? This is Big Whiskers, the biggest and most notorious catfish in the whole river! After all these years, I've finally caught and he's going to be my dinner! Yes, sir, he's going to—ack!"

Phineas was cut off when Big Whiskers suddenly started flapping like crazy and hit Phineas square in the nose before slipping out of the troblin's grasp and diving into the river.

"Darn it, Big Whiskers! You always get away! But we will meet again, mark my words! No matter what it takes, I will find y-o-o-o-u-u-u!" said Phineas, dramatically. Phineas and Big Whiskers had a history. Big Whiskers always taunted Phineas and the troblin always tried to catch the catfish, but it never ended well for Phineas. Not that the troblin truly cared all that much, it was just a game for them both, one that Phineas rather enjoyed and Phineas had hoped that it might lighten the mood. But when it didn't happen, Phineas changed tactics. "Okay, what's wrong? Natalia asked me to check on you and have a little talk but she didn't say it was _this_ bad. Talk to old Phineas, Daggeron."

It was true. But what Phineas wasn't saying was that while Daggeron was diving his motorcycle into the pond, Natalia had sent a message to Phineas, asking the troblin to be her backup plan for her lesson. If there was anything Phineas was good at, it was reverse psychology and getting people to do what they needed to.

Realizing that it couldn't hurt to talk to someone about his problems, Daggeron sighed. "Natalia's supposed to be my mentor until I've learned something I've forgotten. But I don't understand what it is she's meant to teach me. I don't see the point of it at all. She doesn't always do as she's told, she's stubborn, impulsive, takes ridiculous risks…"

Phineas nodded understandingly. "Sounds just like her dear old dad. They're both so incredibly selfless and protective, even when it means they might get killed. And speaking of her old man, did you know that the woods are full of stories about Leanbow and how he'd do crazy things to help people? And I mean _crazy._ I mean, really, taking on the Master by himself? Some people, not me, think he might have been a little 'ding-dong! Nobody's home.' Know what I'm saying?"

Phineas didn't enjoy speaking in such a way about Leanbow and Natalia as he had nothing but respect and admiration for the entire royal family but the situation demanded it.

Daggeron's head shot up and his narrowed at this. "Don't say that! Anyone who talks that way about our king should be ashamed of themselves!" True, Daggeron didn't always agree with Leanbow's methods, but Daggeron always respected them and he trusted in Leanbow to do the right thing. "Leanbow's the bravest man I've ever known and his daughter's just as brave and strong. Sure, she has her own way of doing things but—oh." Daggeron clutched his forehead as the words struck him and his mind raced back to what everyone, especially Natalia, had been telling him lately. "Oh, I am _such_ a pigheaded idiot! How did I not see it?"

 _Follow your instincts. Trust your guts. Do things your own way._ That was what everyone had been trying to tell him. Heck, Natalia had even tried to teach Daggeron this to the best of her abilities and like a stubborn fool, Daggeron hadn't listened. Yes, usually it was best to follow standard techniques and plans, but more often than not, sometimes one had to do what they thought was right and trust in their instincts no matter the consequences. It was the first lesson that Leanbow had taught Daggeron when the Solaris Knight had been a student. How could Daggeron have forgotten it?

Daggeron smiled as he stood up. "Phineas, you wise old soul. Thank you. Here…" As a token of his gratitude, Daggeron conjured the finest catfish dinner (not Big Whiskers) in all the land. "Enjoy."

Phineas' eyes gleamed and he licked in lips in anticipation. "My pleasure, Daggeron. Now, go them!"

Daggeron nodded and then morphed before calling forth a mystic spell seal to the Snow Prince's location.

He didn't arrive a moment too soon, for although the Snow Prince's powers were stronger in Nix's home dimension and they had discovered Megahorn's weak spot, the battle was not going at all well. Megahorn had not only managed to keep them from attacking his weak spot and destroying him, but he'd also severely injured everyone—including the Snow Prince and managed to send everyone to the Opaque Dimension. Everyone was on the ground, hurt and struggling to even attempt to stand while Megahorn still stood tall and undefeated.

"Face it, Rangers! The reign of the Terrors is at hand!" said Megahorn, smugly. "The era of the Mystic Warriors is over and you shall die! Surrender while you still have a chance!"

"NEVER!"

Before Megahorn could react, he was struck from behind by Daggeron's Laser Lamp Attack as the Solaris Knight flew in on a magic carpet. He then stood protectively in front of the others.

"We will _never_ give up and your reign will never happen, not as long as we still draw breath!" spat Daggeron. He shot a brief, concerned glance at the Snow Prince and the Mystic Rangers. "Guys, are you all okay?"

"We'll be fine," assured Natalia. As she shakily rose up, she invoked her healing fire spell and then used a small fraction of the Mystic Crystal's power to heal her injured comrades. "But we're better now that you're here, Daggeron."

"And why _are_ you here, Daggeron?" demanded the Snow Prince. "I distinctly remember forbidding you to join us! You dare disobey a direct order from _me,_ an Ancient Mystic?"

Daggeron nodded. "Yes, I do. For I have learned my lesson, and that is to trust my guts and follow my instincts as my friends would say." He smiled fondly at Natalia. "I learned that from you, Aurora. You did your job well."

Natalia smiled beneath her helmet and sighed in relief, pleased by this turn of events. "I'm glad I was able to teach you, Daggeron. You didn't make it easy."

Daggeron chuckled. "Yes, I know." He looked apologetically at the Snow Prince and bowed his head in respect. "Great teacher, I now see the wisdom in both your methods and Aurora's. Please, forgive my pigheadedness."

The Snow Prince smiled as he squeezed Daggeron's hand. "You are forgiven, for you have learned well, Daggeron. But at the same time, you remind me of another reason why I retired. Some students are slower to learn than others," he said, teasingly.

Everyone laughed at this before returning their attention to Megahorn, who was rising up again, angry and ready to end the battle.

"Nix, you've done so much to help us and I'm grateful, but I must ask you to return to your people. After what Megahorn's done, they need you now and we'll need you as backup if we fail," urged Natalia. "Respectfully, I must ask you to go."

She didn't need the Mystic Crystal's infinite knowledge to know that things were about to get much, much harder. She also had a fair point. Though they had initially fought on the outskirts in the Snow Prince's home dimension and no casualties had been suffered, Megahorn had caused considerable damage in that realm. What's more, if Natalia's team failed, there had to be someone to pick up the fight where they left off and the Snow Prince was one of the few who could do so.

Respectfully, the Snow Prince nodded in agreement. "Agreed, Princess. I wish you luck but do not hesitate to call me again should you need me for anything."

Natalia agreed and with that, the Snow Prince returned to his home dimension just as Megahorn's eyes glowed bright red.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" roared Megahorn.

And with that, Megahorn called forth a dark spell seal that caused him to grow gigantic in height. In response, Daggeron called forth his Solar Streak Megazord and the Mystic Rangers combined to form their Manticore Megazord. But much to their shock, before any battle could take place, thunder rumbled and storm clouds darkened the skies as the ground shook and split like an egg. From the cracks emerged Black Lance and his black and silver spiked chariot, which was drawn by two magnificent black, red-eyed stallions donned in black and silver armor.

"What're you doing here, Black Lance?!" demanded Megahorn, furiously. "This is _MY_ battle! I've almost got them!"

"I beg to differ, Megahorn," sneered Black Lance. In the eyes of the war god-like Terror, Megahorn was nowhere near claiming a victory and would soon perish. But perhaps that would change now that Black Lance was there to level the playing field. "Besides, _two_ Terrors are better than one!"

Even Megahorn couldn't fault that piece of logic, so the dragon-like Terror ceased arguing and allowed Black Lance to join him on the battlefield.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sculpin had returned to the Lake of Lament.

"I call upon the Lake of Lament. Show me the one who guards the Master!"

Moments later, the water exploded just as before and then Leanbow's astral form appeared and he didn't seem happy at being called.

"Why have you summoned me?" demanded Leanbow.

"I thought you might like to know, not only is the surface world about to be destroyed at the hands of both Black Lance _and_ Megahorn!" said Sculpin.

In spite of this information, Leanbow did not waver. "I will not abandon my mission!" Two Terrors at once was a great deal for Daggeron and the Mystic Rangers to handle, he had no doubt in their abilities to destroy the Terrors and come out victorious.

Sculpin laughed before a smug, sickening grin crossed his face. "Oh, really, Leanbow? Even if I were to show you _this?_ " Sculpin spun his weapon around and a window to the surface world appeared in the water, revealing the truth of the devastating battle that was taking place. "Megahorn may be a brainless fool, but Black Lance is not and combined, their powers are devastating. There is every chance that they will not only destroy the surface world, but they will also kill your precious daughter and claim the Mystic Crystal for the Master! What kind of a good father can bear to watch his only child suffer such a fate?"

Leanbow's hand clenched tightly around his sword as he watched Natalia receive a terrible blow and fall to the ground. "My daughter…" _Please, Aurora, don't let him take you from me. Stand and fight!_ Every fiber in Leanbow's being called out to him to join his daughter on the surface world and protect her. But if he did, there was every chance that the Master might be freed and if that happened, Leanbow ran the risk of losing his child anyway.

"My daughter fights with honor and courage. And with the aid of her teammates and the Mystic Crystal, there is no doubt that she will be victorious!" said Leanbow, firmly. He had to believe in this, he had to trust in his daughter's abilities and hope that his faith was not misplaced.

"Oh, yes, the Mystic Crystal. Its powers are devastating and could easily destroy both Black Lance and Megahorn, but to do so might invoke the Mystic Crystal's one weakness. Are you truly prepared for _that_ , Leanbow?" challenged Sculpin.

Leanbow's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. "How do you know of that?" That tidbit of information had been a closely guarded secret in Leanbow's family for generations. How could Sculpin, a Terror, possibly know such sensitive information when not even Daggeron or Udonna were privy to it? "Only those of my blood are entrusted with such knowledge!"

Sculpin grinned. "You forget, the Master is also of your blood and he is quite generous with his information. Did you truly believe he wouldn't?"

Now, Leanbow was truly frightened for his daughter and the others. The cost of the Mystic Crystal's one weakness was price he never wanted Natalia to pay. He had to go and help her. But did he truly dare? Especially knowing that if he failed in his mission to keep the Master imprisoned, all might be lost regardless? What was the right choice to make?

Sculpin laughed cruelly at Leanbow's obvious devastation. "I'm in a generous mood today, so I'll allow you to retain this window so that you will see what your so-called honor and courage has gotten you!" he said, as he then departed.

When Sculpin left, Leanbow knelt down and prayed for the first time in years for the knowledge on what was the right thing to do and to have the strength and courage to do it.

XXX

Natalia could not bite back the groan of pain that emitted from her throat as Black Lance struck them yet again. Between Megahorn's brute force and immense power and Black Lance's own dark magic combined with the swiftness of his chariot, the battle had grown steadily worse and it was beginning to look like Natalia would have to resort to drastic measure to stop the Terrors. She couldn't let her loved ones and so many innocent lives perish, not while she had the chance to prevent it.

 _I must do what's necessary to stop them, no matter what the cost. It's up to me and me alone_ , she thought, as she prepared to invoke the Mystic Crystal's power. Before she could, however, she saw a sword force back Black Lance by sending the war god-like terror across the dimension and then she felt a presence painlessly touch her mind.

 _But you're not alone_ , said Leanbow, as he made appeared on the battlefield through a mystic spell seal. He wore Koragg's armor but inside, he was truly Leanbow. _You never have been and you never will be, my little phoenix-star._

Everyone gasped in stunned shock at the sight of their unexpected visitor.

"What? Is that—?" gasped Mason.

"Holy…" murmured Vida and Chip, in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Xander.

"It's Leanbow in Koragg's armor! He's alive!" exclaimed Daggeron. "Udonna and Aurora were right all along!"

 _By the gods…Papa?_ Natalia was both shocked and relieved to hear her father's voice and to see him again. Though she'd always firmly believed Leanbow was alive, there had been a tiny doubt in the back of her mind and she was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions that followed this confirmation of her belief. _Is that really you? Where have you been? Where are you and why have you shut me out all this time?_

Despite her joy at her father's return, Natalia felt a twinge of hurt and anger. How could Leanbow shut her out for so long? Why didn't he contact her sooner or allow her to help? And why was he still being so incredibly stubborn?

 _Yes, it's me. I'm afraid I cannot answer all questions, Aurora, for there is no time. But know that I have been in hiding, trying to keep the Master rising up to protect you and the others,_ said Leanbow, regretfully. _I wish I could've found another way, but there was none. I have done what I thought best out of love. Please, try to understand._

 _I do_ , said Natalia. Her mind understood even if her heart didn't. There was so much she wanted to say and do, but there was no time for such things. Right now, they had two Terrors to deal with. _What do you need us to do, Papa?_

 _I will deal with Black Lance myself but you must help your godfather destroy Megahorn while there's still time. Do so now, Aurora. Quickly!_ urged Leanbow.

Natalia did not need to be told twice. She quickly urged the team to do as Leanbow commanded and then the battle resumed. In the fight that followed, Daggeron miraculously managed to bind Megahorn's wings and feet long enough for the Rangers to plunge their blade into Megahorn's weak spot, causing the Terror to explode in a shower of dangerous sparks. While this was happening, Leanbow dueled Black Lance one-on-one and in the ensuing duel, Black Lance's chariot was destroyed and his stallions scattered, leaving Black Lance open for Leanbow's next attack, which was that of a powerful Wolf Attack that sent Black Lance to his knees. Unbeknownst to them all, Necrolai took advantage of the confusion to slip the scale into a small crack on Leanbow's armor, fulfilling's Sculpin's wishes.

Leanbow grabbed Black Lance by the back of the Terror's neck. "Rangers, I must leave you now but know that I am proud of you all."

Before anyone could act, Leanbow and Black Lance disappeared through a spell seal and Natalia felt the mind link become closed again.

XXX

Back in the Terrors' sacred chambers, most of the remaining Terrors were now frightened and concerned by the turn of events. Though they were always prepared to give their lives in service of the Master, they were not quite prepared for the reality of it. Now, they were so few in number and none of them knew what had happened to Black Lance, for he had not returned to their sacred chamber. And what was worse, there was still no victory for the Master and if they didn't rectify that before he arose, the consequences would be devastating.

When Sculpin began to laugh, everyone stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Sculpin, why are you laughing? Black Lance is missing and Megahorn's been destroyed!" said Hekatoid. "This isn't funny!"

"I must agree with Hekatoid. The situation has grown dire for all of us," said Gekkor.

Sculpin just scoffed. "Oh, please. Black Lance can take care of himself. And Megahorn was a hotheaded fool who _deserved_ to lose and was a disgrace to our name as Terrors! I have something more important to deal with now."

"And what might that be?" asked Itassis, warily.

Sculpin grinned. "That scale I gave to Necrolai will act as beacon, which will lead us to Leanbow's hiding place and the Master. Soon, that fool will be in our grasp and the Master will be restored!"

How did that saying go? All good things to those who wait. Well, Sculpin had waited and soon his patience would rewarded beyond measure, of that he was completely sure.

XXX

The next day found Daggeron taking a pleasant ride on his motorcycle. It'd taken a little time, but Daggeron had gotten the hang of it and what's more, he was actually _enjoying_ it and had even researched ways to take care of his bike. He'd just taken off his helmet when Natalia zipped by on a magic carpet and toppled over onto a dirt pile.

"Ow," muttered Natalia.

Daggeron could not stop the surprise that flickered across his face as he parked his bike and then helped Natalia to stand.

"Are you all right? Quite a fall you took there," said Daggeron, concerned. He couldn't believe that Natalia had taken up her magic carpet riding lessons again after all these years, especially considering that she'd never been very fond of them as she'd always struggled to maintain her balance. When Natalia nodded in response to his question, Daggeron then asked, "what you're doing on that old thing?"

"Well, I thought since you had such a hard time with the bike, I should get back to my magic carpet riding lessons as payback," said Natalia, as she dusted herself off. "I'm sorry I gave you so much grief during our lessons, Uncle."

Daggeron shook his head. "No, don't be. You were right. You told me more than once to lighten up and I refused to listen. Your methods may have been a little unorthodox, but they worked. So, thank you, Aurora, for all of it."

Natalia smiled. "You're welcome. So, uh, I was thinking…could we skip training and maybe spend some godparent-godchild time together and maybe help me with this? I feel like we haven't really had the chance with all that's been happening." As much as she enjoyed her training sessions with Daggeron, Natalia sorely missed the outings they used to take together when she was a kid.

Daggeron looked visibly touched as he nodded. "I would love to."

Natalia just hugged him in response.

XXX

Meanwhile, Udonna and Clare were having an adventure themselves. After months of traveling on foot, they'd finally reached the Lake of Lament and it was quite a dreary place to see—cold, dark, damp and full of dark magical energy—not at all their idea of a vacation spot. The two women were also exhausted both physically and mentally as their journey had been quite the hardship, and it showed in more ways than one. But despite all this, they were both smiling a little.

"We made it. We've arrived at the Lake of Lament," said Udonna. "Leanbow's been here recently. I can feel it." They were one step closer to bringing the Fire Wizard King home at long last.

Clare smiled as well but then her smile faded just as quickly. "I can feel something too, not just Uncle Leanbow. Something…something dark and—AAHH!"

Suddenly, both women were startled when Hekatoid appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, ladies!" Quickly, Hekatoid spewed out dark magic, which sent Clare flying and caused her to land painfully on the ground, knocking her out.

Udonna was also sent flying across the area, but she was not blessed to be knocked out before Hekatoid snatched the White Sorceress Queen up with his incredibly long and disgusting tongue.

"You're coming with me!" A fool Hekatoid might have been, but he was not so foolish as to pass up the chance to snatch up Udonna and gain some leverage on the Rangers.

And with that, Hekatoid sealed Udonna away into a small prison that sent her into a deep sleep, imprisoning her.

Thrilled with his prize, Hekatoid then returned to the Terrors' sacred chambers. Megahorn may have been destroyed and Black Lance missing, but Hekatoid now had a guaranteed victory against the Rangers, one he intended to exploit to its fullest.


	28. Light Source Part One

**Light Source Part One**

After Black Lance managed to escape the prison that Leanbow had trapped him in, he returned to the Lair of his fellow Terrors just in time for the Selection Ceremony. Once again, the light left the Stone and encircled the remaining six Terrors before finally settling on Hekatoid, much to everyone's clear disapproval and annoyance. Especially Hekatoid's.

" _Me?_ It's my turn? Gah!" whined Hekatoid. "All I do is work, work, work! I'm hungry! When's lunchtime?"

Matoombo shook his head in disgust. "All you do is eat, you lazy slob! You've been chosen! Show some respect for the Stone!"

"I know, I know, _it's the Rules!_ At least _I_ have a plan!" said Hekatoid, as he hopped off to his room.

Black Lance scowled at the retreating blue toad. "I hope it's a plan that'll get him destroyed. Hekatoid is not ready for battle. He's out of shape and he's a load of dead weight we shouldn't have to carry!"

"Even so, he seems quite sure of himself. I want to know why," said Itassis.

She hadn't seen Hekatoid this confident in his abilities since he'd swallowed the crystal shard that briefly blocked the Pink Ranger's powers. Something was amiss here.

"Forget about that blob. What about Leanbow? Have we found him yet?" asked Gekkor.

Sculpin nodded. "Don't worry. My plan's unfolding. Trust me. When we find him, the Master will be revived and we shall live like gods!"

The Terrors all cheered to hear this, all except for Itassis, who was quietly sneaking off to Hekatoid's chambers. The blue toad left the door open and his wards down, allowing Itassis entrance into the room and what she saw in there alarmed her.

Hekatoid was bouncing with glee as he placed not a small knickknack on his shelf but a small cage containing Udonna, who was out cold.

"I have the mother of the Light! She's all mine!" cheered Hekatoid. "What a keepsake!"

" _HEKATOID!_ " said Itassis, sharply, making Hekatoid jump a dozen feet into the air. "What have you done, you foolish toad?"

Instead of looking ashamed or the least bit apologetic, Hekatoid seemed quite smug and pleased with himself. "Oh, I've only captured the mother of the Light when she visited the Lake of Lament, that's all!"

"You have the White Sorceress Queen and you didn't tell anyone?" said Itassis, in disapproval.

"Call it an insurance policy! The Rangers won't attack me if they don't know where their beloved queen and teacher is," said Hekatoid.

" _An insurance policy?_ Hekatoid, you fool! It's bad enough that you attacked without honor but this is suicide! Have you forgotten the power of the Mystic Crystal? What happens when the Rangers track the Queen here and kill us all?" demanded Itassis. While she had faith that they would win the war against the Mystic Rangers, Itassis was not arrogant enough to think that they could go up against the Mystic Crystal's power unscathed if they didn't have a strong plan of attack against their enemies. "You should have told us!"

Hekatoid dismissed the Egyptian-like Terror's worries. "Who cares about honor? And so what if the Rangers are foolish enough to come here? We can take care of them and we'll capture them too! The Master will be pleased!"

Itassis glared at Hekatoid but she didn't argue further, seeing that it would be pointless. One way or another, there would be consequences for Hekatoid's actions and she could only hope that the other Terrors wouldn't be the ones to pay the price.

XXX

Meanwhile, Natalia was keeping herself busy with her shift the Rock Porium.

It was lucky that it was a busy day at the store, for Natalia needed something to keep her mind occupied besides magical training. She had a lot to think about and she was also worried about Udonna as she hadn't heard from the White Sorceress Queen or Clare in a few days. If they didn't check in by that evening, Natalia was going to forget about Udonna's orders and go looking for her mother herself, no matter the consequences.

"Hey, Lia, are you okay? You seem pretty quiet," said Lee-Lee.

Feigning ignorance on what Lee-Lee was referring to, Natalia just nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lee-Lee didn't seem convinced. "Well, you just seem preoccupied lately and I'm concerned about you. Are you still dealing with—?"

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine and I'm not still dealing with it," said Natalia, briskly, hoping Lee-Lee would drop it. "It's been a struggle but I've come to accept it and I've made my peace. It's all I can do."

Shortly after Serpentina's destruction, Lee-Lee and Natalia had found the Book of Prophecy and despite their every instinct telling them to ignore the accursed thing, the two women had been unable to resist the urge to read its contents as everyone knew that the Book's prophecies usually only came to those who needed to know of them. Despite their every faith in their abilities, Natalia and Lee-Lee had needed to know if their efforts were all for naught, if they were truly going to win the war against the Master and his forces. The Book of Prophecy had answered all their questions and more, but the information hadn't just reassured them, it'd also left them devastated.

Lee-Lee nodded, having expected nothing less from Natalia, but she still looked concerned. "And the others? How did they react when you told them?"

Natalia sighed. The jig was up. "They didn't react because I haven't said anything, not to anyone. Not even my mother."

"You haven't _told_ them?" said Lee-Lee, aghast. "They don't _know?_ " When they'd read the Book of Prophecy, Lee-Lee had kept silent as she'd assumed that Natalia would reveal the information herself at a later date when Natalia was ready. It was quite a shock to find out that Natalia hadn't done it and frankly, Lee-Lee was appalled Natalie would keep it a secret.

"Would you keep your voice down?" hissed Natalia. Lee-Lee's voice had risen in pitch when she spoke, much to Natalia's alarm and annoyance. Did Lee-Lee want to risk exposing their secrets to entire store? After making sure no one had heard them, Natalia whispered a spell to temporarily make the two's speech unintelligible to any who might hear them before turning back to Lee-Lee. "To answer your questions, no. No, they don't know and they're not going to know—not now, not ever. _No one_ is going to know outside of the two of us. Can you imagine what everyone else would do if they knew? They _can't_ know."

Natalia knew it was cruel to withhold such important information from the others and she longed to confide in them of what she knew, especially Mason, but at the same time, Natalia knew telling them was out of the question. If the other Mystic Rangers knew what the Book of Prophecy had foretold about Natalia's future, they would be devastated, especially Mason. They'd lose their focus on the mission and it might alter the future in a terrible way. Billions of innocent lives were counting on the team to win the war against the Master. It was too great of a risk to take. Ignorance was bliss in this case, at least it was in Natalia's opinion.

Lee-Lee didn't share in this opinion. "But this is bigger than just the two of us! They have a right to know—"

"No, they don't! Not about _this!_ " interrupted Natalia, sternly. "If they were meant to know, the Book would've told them, but it didn't. It only told the two of us and then it vanished to who knows where!" Natalia sighed as she rubbed the space between her eyes. "Look, Lee-Lee, when the Book of Prophecy came to us, nobody forced us to read it, we made that choice ourselves. Now, we not only have to live with the consequences of that decision, but we have to make choices for the good of everyone else knowing what we know. And it's _my_ choice to not tell the others about any of it—not now, not ever. And for the good of everyone else, you'll keep this secret too."

Judging from the look on Lee-Lee's face, the blond clearly disagreed. "Natalia, you _can't_ keep this from them and you can't ask me to, either!" No matter how good an argument she made, Lee-Lee couldn't understand Natalia's reasoning. How could Natalia justify keeping something so great and important about the future a secret? It affected _everyone_ , not just Natalia!

Natalia's eyes flashed warningly. "I _can_ and I _will._ " She held up her hand to silence Lee-Lee when the girl opened her mouth to argue again. "Lee-Lee, when we were kids, I swore a binding blood oath to keep your secret just as you asked, and you promised you'd owe me a favor in return. So, I'm sorry, but if you won't do as I ask simply _because_ I ask, then I'll have to use that blood oath magic right here, right now. Are you going to make me do that?" Natalia had no wish to invoke such magic at all, but nevertheless, she was prepared to do so if Lee-Lee didn't cooperate.

Lee-Lee looked devastated at the resolution in Natalia's eyes and she clearly wanted to argue more, but instead she reluctantly shook her head. "No, I won't. I'll keep your secret. You don't need the spell. You have my word, which is stronger than any blood oath."

Though it killed her inside, Lee-Lee would keep Natalia's secret and take it to her grave. It wasn't what Lee-Lee wanted, but what choice did she have? Natalia was adamant that the secret be kept and Lee-Lee didn't have the power to defy Natalia's wishes. And more importantly, Natalia did have a point—it was Natalia's destiny, _her_ fate and her business, not Lee-Lee's.

Natalia's shoulders relaxed and she sighed in relief. "Thank you and I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to ask but I wouldn't ask if I wasn't a hundred percent certain about it. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we both know that even _I_ can't alter what has been written and nor can fate be changed. We have to accept it, no matter what the cost. And believe me, I wish we could tell the others, but what good would it do? Revealing what we know would only upset them and create a panic that we can't afford, especially not now that we're so close to the Final Battle with the Master and the Terrors. We _must_ put our duties before our personal feelings. Do you understand me, Lee-Lee?"

In spite of her conviction, Natalia had little desire to keep the Book of Prophecies' writings hidden. She longed to confide in Mason about her findings and hated keeping such a secret from those she loved, but she saw no alternative. In her mind's eye, she could see what would happen—everyone would devastated, especially Mason. And once they got past the shock and pain, the others would take great unnecessary risks to fruitlessly try and prevent what was written in stone, thereby creating even more problems than they could afford at the moment. Or worse, they would accept it just as Natalia had and she'd had to watch the grief and pain in their eyes grow with each passing day until the Final Battle arrived. She refused to let that happen and her position as the Princess of the Mystic Realm and Red Mystic Ranger demanded it.

 _Duty means doing the right thing not just for yourself but for others, even if your heart aches against it._ They were words Natalia had heard many times from her birth family before she'd lost her memory and they were words that Natalia hadn't fully understood until she read the Book. Her heart was breaking to keep her secret, but for the sake of the innocent lives counting on her, she would do what she had to.

Tears pooled in Lee-Lee's eyes as she nodded. She understood all too well, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Well, what _can_ I do? I need to do _something_ to help," said Lee-Lee. There had to be something, _anything_ she could do to make things better. Maybe Natalia didn't believe that fate could be altered, but Lee-Lee refused to take it lying down. Maybe, just _maybe_ there was a chance that they _could_ change things for the better.

Natalia's face softened. "Actually, there is something you can do. We haven't heard from my mother or Clare in days. I'm worried that something's happened. Can you check in with Necrolai, see if she knows anything?"

Relieved that such a golden opportunity had arisen, Lee-Lee eagerly nodded. "Of course. I'll go now." She moved to leave but then stopped, turned back and held Natalia in a tight, tearful embrace. If Lee-Lee was wrong, then there were words that needed to be spoken. "Whatever our fates are, I want you to know that I'm glad we met and became friends. You'll always be a sister to me."

Natalia forced back stinging tears of her own as she returned the embrace. "I feel the same way and I always will." Regardless of their bloodlines, Natalia would always consider Lee-Lee a friend and sister and she would always be thankful that they'd met.

Lee-Lee smiled and then quickly departed from the store.

XXX

When Lee-Lee arrived in the Terrors' home, she hid herself in shadows as she listened in on their conversation. She was horrified to hear that Hekatoid had been chosen to attack the surface world next and that he'd captured Natalia's mother. This did not bode well and it also meant that Lee-Lee had to come up with a plan of attack and get some backup if she was going to rescue the White Sorceress Queen from the slimy Terror.

"Necrolai!" barked Sculpin.

Necrolai flew up into Sculpin's face. "Yes, my lord?"

"Have you found Leanbow yet? He must be destroyed if the Master's to be revived!"

Necrolai timidly shook her head. "Not yet, Lord Sculpin. But I promise you, I'm close! I just need a little more time!"

Miraculously, Sculpin did not punish Necrolai for her failure. "Very well then. Do what you must, but hurry! We're running out of time!"

Necrolai frantically nodded and then went to her chambers to continue the tracking spell she was attempting to find Leanbow. Lee-Lee quickly followed her mother into said chambers.

"Mom?"

"Not now, Lee-Lee!" said Necrolai, briskly. "I've got to track down Leanbow before it's too late! Oh, that disgusting toad! Why did Hekatoid have to be the one to capture the White Sorceress? Now, I look bad in front of the Terrors!"

"Oh, Mom, I wouldn't worry. You can still prove yourself. Besides, where's the honor in attacking someone who's powerless and can't fight back?" asked Lee-Lee, before she could stop herself.

Necrolai scowled. "You've listened too much to Koragg."

"Actually, Itassis was saying that the other day," admitted Lee-Lee.

Necrolai sighed in exasperation. "Well, whoever said it is mistaken. Honor has no place with the likes of us. Here, it's killed or be killed. Only the strongest survive and I want _us_ to be the strongest. Do you understand, Lee-Lee? Only by standing with the Terrors and achieving great glory and power can you and I finally not be outcasts in this forsaken world! We'll have better lives and you can have all that you ever dreamed of, my daughter!"

Lee-Lee was shocked to hear this. She never would've guessed that a better life for the two of them was her mother's true goal. "What? But I thought you wanted to be queen for the sake of being queen!"

Necrolai's face softened as she stroked Lee-Lee's face. "Oh, my child. Don't you know how much I love you? Your life and happiness are all that truly matters to me. But if we're to have any kind of a good life together, then we must be victorious and become powerful. Only then can we truly live without fear or consequence."

Lee-Lee's eyes glistened with tears as she embraced Necrolai. Knowing that Necrolai's actions had only ever truly been to give Lee-Lee a better life brought joy to Lee-Lee's heart. "I love you too, Mom. And I just had an idea. What if the White Sorceress Queen were to escape under Hekatoid's watch? That'd make him look really bad and would give _you_ a chance to shine."

Necrolai's face brightened with excitement. Though Lee-Lee's idea was a risky one, it would well pay off if Lee-Lee succeeded. "Oh, that does sound good! If you think you can succeed, Lee-Lee, then do it. Go to Hekatoid's private banquet hall on the surface world. I bet you anything, he'll be keeping her there. But be careful. Don't get caught."

Lee-Lee grinned. "Oh, I won't. I know how to be stealthy. After all, I learned from the best."

Necrolai looked proudly at her daughter. "That's my girl. Now, go. Quickly."

And with that, Lee-Lee left Necrolai's chambers but not before she swiped an important magical object that would be none too invaluable in the rescuing of Udonna.

XXX

Back on the surface world, things had become quieter at the Rock Porium and Natalia was taking advantage of it by playing her favorite tunes on the stereo and humming along to it while she restocked some records. That is, until all four of her teammates suddenly encircled her like lions encircling their prey. There were looks of concern and determination on their faces, which didn't exactly please the Red Mystic Ranger as she had a fair guess as to what was up.

"Is this an intervention?" she asked, half-joking, half-serious. She hoped she was wrong because she really didn't want to have this conversation, if it was what she was thinking it was.

"More like a questioning," admitted Chip. "A friendly, concerned one."

Natalia sighed. "Look, if this is about why Lee-Lee left, it's nothing serious. Udonna and Clare haven't checked in for days and since Lee-Lee wants to do more to help, I asked Lee-Lee to see if Necrolai knows anything. That's all."

Everyone looked relieved to hear this but unfortunately, it didn't stop the interrogation.

"Well, that's great, but not what we wanted to ask," said Chip, hesitantly. "Listen, Lia, we saw you and Lee-Lee arguing and…"

"What were you and Lee-Lee arguing about?" interrupted Mason. Though his tone was kind, it was also somewhat commanding, which meant business.

"Nothing of any consequence," said Natalia, briskly. "Private matters. That's all." She hoped they would drop it but no such luck.

"It didn't look that way to us," said Vida, concerned. "As a matter of fact, you two have been acting weird for quite a while now. What's going on?"

" _Nothing_ that's any of your business. Now, will you just let it go?" said Natalia, her patience wearing thin. How many times did she have to say no before it got through her teammate's thick skulls? She wasn't going to tell them what was bothering her, not then, not later—not _ever!_ They were better off not knowing and quite honestly, Natalia wished she didn't know either.

"If something's affecting you both so much that you're arguing, it affects the team and therefore it _is_ our business," argued Xander.

"No, it doesn't!" snapped Natalia, as she clenched her hand into an angry fist. "Yes, Lee-Lee and I had a disagreement. So what? It's _our_ business and it's _not_ affecting the team because Lee-Lee and I are more than capable of not letting our squabbles affect our duties! Now, I _really_ don't want to talk about it, so for the love all that's holy, quit asking because it's _none of your business_ and I'm not going to answer your questions!"

Natalia really hated losing her temper like that with her boyfriend and friends, but at the same time, why couldn't they just leave her be? She knew they meant well, but some things were better left unsaid, especially Natalia's secret she was carrying.

Before anyone could reply, everyone's morphers went off and soon, Daggeron's voice was heard. " _Rangers, Hekatoid's captured Udonna and he's attacking the city. I need backup, ASAP!_ "

Natalia's eyes flashed with phoenix fire. Hekatoid had captured Udonna? That disgusting slimy frog was going to pay dearly and there were going to be frog legs for dinner if Natalia had anything to say about it.

"Let's go, guys!" she barked.

Without hesitation, the other Rangers nodded and followed Natalia out of the shop. When they were far enough away, they morphed into their Mystic Ranger forms and then joined together to create their Mystic Titan form.

Hekatoid was wreaking havoc downtown in his gigantic form, swinging his horn-like hammer towards the heavens, causing the sky to darken.

"It's my turn to wreak havoc on the city! Grow my little babies! Grow so you can rain down and rule the surface world!" Hekatoid's gleeful rant was cut short when a powerful blast of hot fire was suddenly blasted at him from behind. " _Ow!_ Hot! Hot! Hot! Who dares strike me?"

" _I_ do!"

Hekatoid spun around to see Daggeron in the Solar Streak Megazord which was shining and steaming from the attack

"You're making a big mistake, Hekatoid! Have you learned nothing from the deaths of your fellow Terrors?" demanded Daggeron.

"No, it is _you_ who's making a big mistake!" roared Hekatoid.

"Hey, Slime-For-Brains! _Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!_ "

Hekatoid had no time to defend himself and he cried out in pain as the Rangers struck unexpectedly from above, hitting the blue frog-like Terror with a powerful spell seal that sent him flying and injured him. They then struck him with their sword three times, causing Hekatoid to shrink down to normal human size. The Rangers followed suit in shrinking down.

Despite his injuries, however, Hekatoid still staggered to his feet and looked defiant as Natalia thrust her flaming sword under Hekatoid's chin.

"Where's my mother, you disgusting abomination?" demanded Natalia.

Hekatoid glared at Natalia. "I would suggest keeping a civil tongue in your head, _Princess,_ if you want to see your precious mother again! And in any case, you can't stop my plan! Wait until my babies rain down from the skies!"

"What're you talking about?" demanded Daggeron.

Hekatoid looked smug as he pointed to the darkening skies. "Take a look!" He waved his horn-like hammer at the skies, causing the true nature of the 'clouds' to be revealed. They were not storm clouds, but rather billions of poisonous baby tadpoles forged by dark magic. They were not truly alive or sentient but they were no less a threat to the public.

"Tadpoles?" shrieked Mason, horrified. Tadpoles grew into frogs and with Mason's severe frog phobia, this could not be a worse nightmare for him. Frogs. Why did it have to be _frogs_ of all creatures in the universe?

" _Poisonous_ tadpoles!" said Hekatoid, gleefully. "And once they grow into frogs, they'll rain down onto the city and rule the surface world! Unless, of course, you get your beloved teacher back and the only way to do that is if you do as _I_ command!"

"And what happens if we don't? What's to stop me from using the Mystic Crystal and destroying you right here and now?" demanded Natalia.

To Natalia's immense anger and dismay, Hekatoid had an answer for that.

"Because if anything happens to me before you win my little game, my minions have orders to destroy Udonna in her prison!" said Hekatoid, smugly. "And since you don't know where she is, can you really afford to take that risk?"

Natalia growled in anger as she contemplated what to do next. She had no desire to play Hekatoid's sick game but there was little choice. Even with the Mystic Crystal's power, she couldn't fight a war on two fronts which meant she had to play things smart. Lee-Lee still hadn't returned, which meant she knew about Udonna's capture and was trying to rescue her, if Natalia and her teammates could stall Hekatoid long enough for Lee-Lee to get Udonna free and if Daggeron could find a way to stop Hekatoid's plan from reaching fruition…victory might be theirs.

Natalia looked to Daggeron, who seemed to understand what she wanted done and nodded.

So, with great reluctance, Natalia sheathed her sword. "Fine. We'll play your stupid game."

Hekatoid practically bounced with glee at this. "Now, we're getting somewhere! All right, Rangers. Let's play the game!"

And with that, Hekatoid spat blue liquid at the five Mystic Rangers, transporting to his favorite dimension, which was a wet, swampy world—perfect for that of a frog like Hekatoid. The Rangers stood ankle deep in pond scum while Hekatoid appeared before them, twenty times their size and in astral form and then to their immense displeasure, he summoned forth seven dozen Styxoids and Hidiacs.

"Welcome to my favorite dimension, Rangers! It's time to play my game or you'll never see your beloved Udonna again!" said Hekatoid. "But first, the rules!" Hekatoid waved his hand and a white clock counting down a hundred and twenty seconds appeared above them. "You have until the clock runs out to defeat your opponents. Ready? GO!"

And with that, the Mystic Rangers leapt into battle. Immediately, Vida, Xander and Natalia leapt out of the pond, allowing Mason and Chip to freely attack their opponents who lingered in the water without risking harm to their teammates.

Mason swirled around his Magi Staff. " _Gurgitem Abripuit!_ " Sparks of blue magic emitted from Mason's Magi Staff as the water suddenly whipped the undead minions, knocking them down before the water swirled together to form a gigantic whirlpool that sucked them down, drowning them.

Chip took a more energetic approach. He transformed his Magi Staff into a crossbow and slid like a baseball player through the water as he shouted out, " _Fulgur Soluti!_ " Multiple bursts of lightning balls shot out of Chip's crossbow, electrocuting the Hidiacs and Styxoids and causing them to burst into fragments of dark magic.

Xander plunged his Magi Staff into the ground, causing the earth to shake like crazy before it split in two. Those who did not fall into the giant crevice were then grabbed by powerful, spiked vines and forcibly dragged down before the crevice healed itself.

Vida transformed herself into a giant pink whirlwind and sucked all the undead goons she could up into the air before blowing them to bits.

Finally, Natalia brought out the heat. " _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!_ " There was a great burst of light and Natalia's body was engulfed in great fire that took the form of a phoenix and then she blasted more than half of the remaining Hidaics and Styxoids into ash without thinking twice.

Though quite a few of the undead minions remained, there was still eighty seconds left on the clock, more than enough time to win the battle. But Hekatoid wasn't through yet.

"Ah, you're finishing the game too quickly. Let's up the stakes a little!"

Before anyone could stop him, Hekatoid spat out a golden, sparkling liquid at Natalia's four teammates, paralyzing them where they stood and leaving them helpless before their opponents' mercy.

"What's going on? We can't move!" cried Chip.

"Natalia, do something! Help!" yelled Mason, as he fruitlessly tried to defend himself.

Hekatoid laughed, loudly and smugly at their Rangers' helplessness, which only angered Natalia further and was a mistake on the Terror's part. _Nobody_ threatened her loved ones!

"You want to play hardball, frog? _Fine!_ " _Fire Heart, I summon thee!_ " Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering roar as Fire Heart flew into view from out of nowhere and then he made his attack. As Fire Heart's razor-sharp wings sliced through the Hidiacs and Styxoids like a hot knife through butter, many met the same fate when they were caught in Fire Heart's deadly talons or hit with lightning-fast tail and those that didn't, were incinerated from Fire Heart's blazing hot dragon's fire.

And finally, for the piece de resistance, Natalia thrust out her hands and shouted out, " _Coccinum Draco Ignis Reformabit!_ "

And with that, Natalia underwent a powerful transformation that caused her and Fire Heart to join as one, changing her into the Red Fire Dragon Ranger.

Ignoring the four helpless Rangers, the remaining Styxoids all combined their firepower at Natalia at the same time but it was all for naught, as the dark magical energy harmlessly bounced off Natalia's armor. Quickly, Natalia plunged her combat sticks into the ground, which caused the ground to explode with white-hot fire, destroying the Styxoids. She then proceeded to do the same to the rest of the Hidiacs and Styxoids, destroying them and reducing them into piles of ash and reducing the swamp land into a crater.

"We're still standing, Hekatoid! Release my teammates and my mother at once!" snarled Natalia, as she powered down to her normal Mystic Ranger form.

"You've defeated them so I will set your teammates free," said Hekatoid. He snapped his fingers and at once, the other four Rangers were freed of their paralysis but the clock was frozen at sixty seconds, which did not bode well. " _But_ who said anything about releasing the White Sorceress? After all, there's still time left to play on the clock! Let's see how well you fare against stronger opponents!"

Before anyone could question what Hekatoid meant, he transported them yet again. This time, to the outskirts of town. Suddenly, lightning struck the ground in five different colors and when it faded, there was a clone of each of the Rangers, except the white fabric on their necks was jet-black. They were nothing more than dark magic forged together with elemental magic but they were no less dangerous.

"Let's see how well you do against your clones!" cackled Hekatoid. "Hurry up, though! You're down to halftime! On my mark. One—!"

"How're we supposed to fight _ourselves?_ " exclaimed Xander.

"Two—!"

"We don't," explained Chip, thinking fast. He knew what to do. How could he not? He'd seen the scenario on many an anime before. "We can't win against ourselves, so don't try. We've got to switch dance partners!"

"He's right. Do what he says," ordered Natalia.

"Three!" yelled Hekatoid, as the clock began ticking down again.

And with that, everyone leapt into battle once again. But as per Chip's instructions, they didn't fight against their individual clones. Rather, they went after one another's. Immediately, Natalia went up against Dark Xander just as he summoned forth powerful vines from beneath the earth.

. " _I summon the power of the phoenix! Ignis Phoenix Surgere!_ " There was a great burst of light and Natalia's body was engulfed in great fire that took the form of a phoenix and then she blasted the vines and Dark Xander into a smoldering pile of ash.

After narrowly dodging several fireballs and well-aimed punches from Dark Natalia, Vida leapt into the air and thrust out her Magi Staff. " _Aerem Cohibent!_ " Immediately, a giant orb of air surrounded Dark Natalia and then proceeded to suck all the air out of Dark Natalia's body, making her unable to use her fire magic and then Vida plunged her weapon into the clone's chest, causing Dark Natalia to explode in a shower of dark magical energy.

Mason, who'd been dodging blows suddenly yelped as he was struck in the leg from one of Dark Chip's lightning bolts and while it was, thankfully, a minor wound, it only served to anger him and fuel his power. Quickly, he drew his Magi Staff and swirled it around as he yelled, " _Vivamus Demergat Tempestas Aquae!_ " A gigantic orb of water formed around Dark Chip, trapping him and when Dark Chip tried to use lightning to free himself, electrocution occurred instead, destroying him.

With great difficult, Xander narrowly dodged Dark Mason's 'water whips,' a small body of water the clone formed from the moisture in air and tried to use to hit the Green Ranger before whipping out his Magi Staff and plunging into a nearby rock garden. " _Scopulus Inspiratione!_ " Sparks of green magic fell onto the stones and pebbles which lifted into the air and grew into the size of boulders, which then hit Dark Mason from all sides, injuring him and distracting him enough for Xander to grab Dark Mason's feet and forcibly drag the clone into the depths of the earth.

Finally, Chip was left with Dark Vida and battling her was no easy feat as Dark Vida kept turning into a small, wicked fast pink butterfly and kept dodging Chip's lightning strikes. It didn't help that Dark Vida kept transforming into normal size when Chip least expected it and would take advantage of his startled state to knock him down. After several frustratingly fruitless moments, Chip finally devised a strategy when Dark Vida tried to catch him off-guard again, Chip delivered a well-timed, well-aimed kick to Dark Vida's sternum, knocking her into the wall of a nearby building and then he blasted her with one of his strongest lightning bolts, destroying the clone.

Miraculously, all this was finished just as Hekatoid's clock struck a hundred and twenty seconds, they'd finished just in time and there was no longer any time left on the clock. The Rangers had won, but it remained to be seen if Hekatoid would keep his word.

"All right, Hekatoid. We've played your stupid little game! Take us to Udonna and hand her over right now!" demanded Natalia, as her body became engulfed in phoenix fire.

"Take you to Udonna, you say?" said Hekatoid, mockingly. "Very well, little Rangers. I'll do as you say. Come with me."

And with that, Hekatoid transported them all to Hekatoid's bedroom in the Terrors' sacred chambers.

XXX

Back on the surface world, Daggeron was trying to fry the poisonous tadpoles using every last ounce of fire magic the Solar Streak Megazord possessed. And while that was happening, Lee-Lee was trekking through the forest in search of Hekatoid's private banquet chambers. If Necrolai was right, Udonna would undoubtedly be kept prisoner there and Lee-Lee was going to do everything in her power to rescue the White Sorceress. And who knew? If Lee-Lee could pull this off, maybe she could be lucky enough to also find a way to alter what the Book of Prophecy had written about her best friend's future.

Lee-Lee was halfway to Hekatoid's private banquet chambers when her troblin boyfriend suddenly swung upside-down on the tree branch in front of, causing them both to scream in fright.

"All right! All right! No more screaming!" said Phineas, as he leapt down from the tree branch. "Sorry, my pretty lady. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, but seriously, Phin, you have _got_ to stop that," said Lee-Lee, as she clutched her chest. She loved her troblin boyfriend but she _really_ wished he'd quit scaring people all the time, even if it was on accident. She was going to go grey before she was thirty at this rate.

"I'll try," said Phineas. A look of concern flickered across Phineas' face when he noticed Lee-Lee's red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Oh, you've been crying. What's the matter? Do I need to punch somebody?"

Lee-Lee laughed at her boyfriend's protectiveness as she shook her head. "No, Phineas." Truth be told, Lee-Lee had been unable to stop thinking about her argument with Natalia or what the Book of Prophecy had foretold and as Lee-Lee had been alone in the forest, it'd felt safe enough for her to cry and she'd been unable to help herself. "It's just…" Lee-Lee bit her lip and sighed. "Do you know if it's possible to alter what the Book of Prophecy's foretold?"

Phineas looked surprised to hear this and then helplessly shrugged. "I…I don't know."

Lee-Lee sighed again, this time in disappointment. If Phineas didn't know if it was possible, then maybe Lee-Lee's hopes were wrong. Maybe Natalia's fate _couldn't_ be altered.

"Why do you ask? Is something bad going to happen to you?" asked Phineas, alarmed.

Lee-Lee quickly shook her head. "No. No, it's not about _me._ It's about…someone else. Something bad is going to happen to someone I care about, not you, and I don't know how to prevent it," she confessed. "But I can't tell you who it is, when, how or why. And I feel so freaking helpless."

Phineas' face softened with sympathy as he gave his girlfriend a loving hug. "Well, just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean it _can't_. And if there's one thing I've learned since I met the Rangers, it's that anything is possible, even the impossible. So, don't cry and give hope. Nope, nope!"

This brought a smile to Lee-Lee's face and for the first time since she'd read the Book of Prophecy, she felt hopeful. Maybe Phineas was right, maybe destiny could be altered. Maybe things wouldn't end the way the Book foretold. Either way, Lee-Lee felt better about the situation and she showed it by giving Phineas a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Phineas. I needed that," said Lee-Lee, as Phineas blushed bright red. "Now, I need you to something else. Help me rescue Udonna. She's been captured by Hekatoid."

Phineas' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at this. "Udonna's been captured? That's bad! I'm _definitely_ coming with you. Udonna is my friend and I'm not going to leave her helpless against those monsters. No siree!"

"Neither am I!"

Both Phineas and Lee-Lee jumped a foot as Clare stumbled into their little gathering. She was sporting a number of bruises and she was covering in soot and dirt, but she looked no worse for wear and no less determined to continue the fight.

"Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop but if you're going after Udonna, I'm coming too," said Clare, firmly. "She's my aunt and she was captured on _my_ watch. So, I'm going to help."

Lee-Lee breathed a sigh of relief at this. Clare's magical skills may not have been as good as the Rangers, but she held some firepower and would be invaluable to the mission. Every last bit of help counted in this war.

"Glad you're onboard," said Lee-Lee. She pulled her boyfriend and Clare in close. "Listen close. I've got a plan."

If they all worked together and followed Lee-Lee's plan to the letter, they might just come out winners and the Terrors would suffer yet another loss.

XXX

Meanwhile, Necrolai had finally managed to track down Leanbow and upon discovering his location, she'd informed the Terrors. Sculpin took a small party consisting of Matoombo and Gekkor to attack Leanbow and retrieve the Master.

"Come forth, Leanbow!" cried Sculpin as they entered Leanbow's hiding place. "We know you're here! Show yourself!"

But when Leanbow didn't do as commanded, an angry growl emitted from Sculpin's throat and he swung his blade, causing the crystal cloaking chamber Leanbow hid in to shatter, revealing the Fire Wizard King.

"I know what you're here for," said Leanbow, as he kept his back to them.

Gekkor's yellow eyes gleamed in the dim light of the stone chamber. "Then give us the Master!"

Leanbow immediately unsheathed his sword and held it threateningly at his enemies. "I don't think so, you abominations!"

If it was a fight they wanted, then a fight the Terrors would get.

XXX

Back in Hekatoid's room in the Terrors' sacred chambers, the blue frog-like Terror was practically hopping with glee as he stood in his giant form before the Mystic Rangers.

"Now that you're all here, I'll add you to my collection," said Hekatoid.

"Think again, Hekatoid! Where's my mother? Show her to us now!" demanded Natalia, as the others yelled in agreement.

"You want to see her? Here she is!" said Hekatoid. He took a step back and proudly showed off Udonna, who was unconscious in her cage. "She's _my_ prize and you'll look just lovely beside her!"

"Think again, you disgusting freak! Let's Titan up, guys!" yelled Mason.

"Right!"

And with that, the Rangers morphed into their Legend Warrior forms before combining to form the Manticore Megazord. They then proceeded to beat the living slime out of Hekatoid using a series of new martial arts moves they'd learned and one of their most powerful attack spells, and when he fell to the ground in a cloud of dust, victory seemed to be theirs, at which point, they turned their attention to Udonna.

"Mother!" whispered Natalia. She couldn't believe this was happening. After being apart for so long, finally mother and daughter were reunited at last. Natalia silently prayed that Udonna was all right and they'd all be home soon. "Guys, get her but be careful."

As they were still in their Mystic Manticore form, the Rangers had to be immensely careful in picking up Udonna's cage. After carefully scooping her up, they were about to call forth the spell seal that would transport them back home when suddenly Hekatoid's tongue thrust forth from where he lay and snatched up their mentor.

Despite being on the verge of death, Hekatoid staggered to his feet and looked immensely proud of himself as he clutched his prize in his slimy hand. "You snooze, you lose!" He cackled before he spewed a black ooze from his cheeks. It hit everyone but Natalia as the Mystic Crystal had suddenly reacted and protected her. But from what, no one knew nor cared as their only thoughts were to rescue Udonna from Hekatoid.

Hekatoid then conjured a portal and hopped through with the Rangers close behind him.

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **A/N: Yes, I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait, but the last several months have been beyond chaotic and stressful for me. I'll try to update more regularly now. Sorry. Please review!**_


	29. Light Source Part Two

**Light Source Part Two**

With great difficulty, Natalia and the others burst through Hekatoid's portal and emerged on the outskirts of town. Before they could attack, Hekatoid blasted them clear across the area, knocking them over and causing the earth beneath them to shake.

"You've lost, Rangers! Udonna's _my_ prize and I'm keeping her that way! And guess what? I've got another prize as well!" cackled Hekatoid, as he happily hopped around. "You won't be able to stop me when my babies are grown! Ha-ha!"

Before anyone could react, Hekatoid disappeared through a dark spell seal and then suddenly, the ooze he'd spewed at them took effect and within moments, they were all in their civilian forms, powered down and quite tired.

As she stood up, Natalia angrily ran her fingers through her dark red, almost black hair which had come free of its signature high ponytail when the elastic broke in the fight. "I can't believe we let him get away with her!"

As long as Udonna was Hekatoid's prisoner, she was as good as dead. This couldn't be happening. Natalia couldn't be on the verge of losing a mother again!

"Natalia, as long as we're still breathing, we're not stopping," assured Mason. They'd been beaten, yes, but they weren't defeated. They'd faced off worse odds before

"And even if I stop breathing, I'm not stopping," added Chip, quickly.

Natalia smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, guys. Let's Ranger up! _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

But to everyone's immense shock and dismay, Natalia was the only one who morphed, revealing what Hekatoid had meant. He'd taken the other Rangers' powers. Without their magic, they couldn't morph and if they couldn't morph, they couldn't fight. This was not good.

"That freak stole our powers!" exclaimed Xander.

"Oh man. Not again," groaned Vida. "What do we do? Lia, what do we do?"

For once, Natalia didn't have answer. Four of her friends were powerless, Hekatoid still had her mother prisoner and if they didn't find a solution and fast, billions of poisonous frogs were going to descend upon the city and wreak unspeakable havoc. Innocent people were going to die. They had to do something. But what? And how? Natalia had the Mystic Crystal, true, but if she didn't act smart, they would lose everything anyway. What were they going to do?

XXX

Meanwhile, Lee-Lee, Phineas and Clare were hiding in the foliage outside Hekatoid's private banquet chambers. There was a portal for an entrance rather than a door and two powerful Styxoids guarding said entrance to the Terror's lair.

"I'll take it from here. Those Styxoids won't know what hit them," said Clare. She raised her arms to cast a spell but Lee-Lee grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"No, no, no!" said Lee-Lee, alarmed. "Not _yet!_ Hekatoid's chambers are warded to alert him and the others if anything other than Terror and Hidiac magic is used! Using magic this early will just call the cavalry straight to us!"

"How do we get in, then?" asked Clare, in frustration.

Lee-Lee grinned. "This is one of the few perks of being my mother's daughter. Wait here for my signal, guys."

Without waiting for a reply, Lee-Lee burst out of the foliage and strutted over to the two Styxoid guards, who immediately crossed their blades, blocking her way in.

"No passage! Who're you?" they demanded.

Lee-Lee's face twisted in agitation. "Excuse me? Do you seriously not know who I am? I'm Lee-Lee Pimvare—my surname's an anagram for 'vampire' by the way—daughter of Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires. In fact, I'm the next Queen of the Vampires. One phone call to her and you two are so deep in the Underworld, you're digging down to get back up!"

Upon hearing this, the two Styxoid guards became alarmed and immediately bowed. They knew all too well of Necrolai and her reputation and they had no wish to risk her wrath by hurting her daughter and sole heiress.

"A thousand apologies, Your Majesty. What can we do for you?"

Lee-Lee grinned a smug grin, pleased this was going her way. "Turn around, drop your weapons and close your eyes."

The two Styxoids exchanged confused looks but nevertheless, they did as they were told. They turned around, dropped the weapons and closed their eyes. And it was most unlucky for them that they did, for this allowed Phineas to pop up from his hiding place and knock their skulls together. The guards fell unconscious and were helpless as Phineas then tied them up tightly.

"Perfect. Nice work, guys," praised Clare.

As always, Phineas blushed from the praise as he was still a humble troblin. "Ah, shucks, girl. I'm turning red," he chuckled.

"C'mon guys. We're running out of time," said Lee-Lee, beckoning for them to join her.

Clare and Phineas nodded and then they quietly followed Lee-Lee through the portal and into Hekatoid's private banquet hall. Despite what it was called, Hekatoid's private room was nothing glamorous. It was made of cold, dark stone that was dripping with disgusting, slime that reeked of pond scum and was covered in less-than-pleasing plant life as well. It was also quite dark inside, which only made it worse for the rescue party as it made it difficult to see.

"Ugh. How can anyone live in such a dark, smelly place?" groaned Clare, as she narrowly avoided stepping into a disgusting, muddy puddle.

Phineas, who didn't mind it very much, shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Some windows to allow for some more light, some curtains…this place might not be too bad. Oh, look!"

The girls looked to what Phineas was pointing at and upon seeing it, their eyes brightened. There, lying on a rock, was a piece of Udonna's white cloak.

"This is definitely Udonna's. She's here or she _was_ here…I don't know," muttered Clare, as she looked over the scrap of fabric. "We have to keep looking. She's depending on us."

Phineas and Lee-Lee nodded in agreement and then, stealthily to avoid any guards that might be patrolling or worse, a Terror, the trio continued searching through the many winding halls and large rooms of Hekatoid's private banquet chambers until they reached his dining room, which had a large table piled high with delicious cakes, pies and other such baked goods.

"Look, I don't mean to be a doomsayer but, uh…doom! Doom! Doom! Doom! Doom! Ooh, cake!" Briefly distracted from the situation, Phineas licked his lips in anticipation when he spotted the delicious baked goods on Hekatoid's table before he refocused on the problem. "Okay, we tried but if Udonna's not here, then where is she?"

Lee-Lee was quiet for a moment as she felt around in the dimly lit chamber for something, _anything_ that might be a clue. "Don't worry. We'll find her, I know it."

Right on cue, Hekatoid's voice echoed throughout the hall and into the room, causing the trio to become afraid. Quickly, they hid in an empty storage space and just in time too, for no sooner had they done this, Hekatoid entered the dining room. His face was smeared with fluffy, white vanilla cream and he was carrying Udonna's cage.

"Yum! Yum! Cake, pies, doughnuts! All well-earned treats for me, because I'm the best!" said Hekatoid, as he placed Udonna's cage down in the middle of the room. "The Rangers don't know about this secret hideout, my prize. They'll never find you and even if they did, they can't help! I have at least four of their powers in here! Now, you'll sit here in your proper place while I wait for my poison tadpoles to be born and wreak havoc on the city! They're

Hekatoid poured himself a glass of the sweetest berry juice and then waved his hand over it, allowing him to see what was happening to his tadpoles. To his utmost horror, Hekatoid saw Daggeron in the Solar Streak Megazord trying to fry the tadpoles before they could hatch and wreak havoc upon the city of Briarwood.

"AUGH! MY BABIES! THAT MONSTER!" shrieked Hekatoid. He then called forth a dark spell seal and vanished through it.

As soon as Hekatoid was gone, the trio burst out of their hiding place.

"Udonna!" cried Clare, worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's safe and unharmed. The spell acts as a preserving agent," explained Lee-Lee. "But we have to hurry. Hekatoid won't be gone long, so we need to get her out and awake _now._ So, make with the magic, quick!"

Pleased to be able to do something, Clare wasted no time in casting a spell to free her aunt. " _Nusatu Valerium!_ " The spell's effect was immediate—the cage disappeared into nothing but it wasn't all good. Udonna was still out cold like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty.

Quickly, Phineas cleared the multiple deserts off the table, allowing Lee-Lee and Clare to place the unconscious White Sorceress Queen onto the table.

"She's still under the spell! It's going to take a lot of magic to wake her up," said Clare. "More magic than I've got, unfortunately. We need to call the others!"

"No, there's no time," said Lee-Lee, quickly. If Lee-Lee was right, one of the Terrors or possibly some other Hidiacs and Styxoids were going to show up soon. They didn't have time to call the others for help with this, which left only one option. "Fortunately, I've got a Plan B." Quickly, and to their amazement, Lee-Lee whipped out Udonna's Snow Staff from her knapsack. "I borrowed this from my mom without telling her. Will it be enough to wake Udonna?"

Clare squealed in delight as she hugged Lee-Lee tightly. "You retrieved Udonna's Snow Staff! Lee, you are the _greatest!_ This should be more than enough to wake Udonna up _and_ restore her magic!"

Also pleased with his girlfriend's sneakiness, Phineas swept Lee-Lee into a tight embrace, followed by a passionate kiss that she returned. "Oh, I _love_ you."

Lee-Lee smiled when they broke apart. "I know."

Following this brief moment of celebration, the trio quickly returned to the issue at hand. They had to act fast, for already they could hear the sound of Itassis and a number of undead foot soldiers approaching in the distance. Clare used one hand to aim the Snow Staff at Udonna's slumbering body while she grabbed Phineas' hand with her free one and Lee-Lee followed suit, as for this to work, Clare was going to need every last ounce of energy she could get.

"Together now, guys. _Nusatu Valerium Maxium!_ " chanted Clare.

Lee-Lee and Phineas nodded before doing as they were told.

" _Nusatu Valerium Maxium!"_ They chanted not once but three times. Upon the third chant, Udonna's Snow Staff showered her with sparkling white mystical energy and then she was transformed into the White Mystic Ranger, her powers fully restored. Wordlessly, Udonna then stood up and summoned forth a spell seal that transported them to Rootcore and not a moment too soon, for they were nearly caught by Itassis and the guards. Once they were safe, cheers erupted them.

"Udonna!" cried Clare, in delight as she tightly hugged her aunt, who'd powered down. "You're back and you're a sorceress again! I can't believe it!"

"Yes, and I owe you all my thanks for it," said Udonna, as she extended the hug to include Phineas and Lee-Lee. "Especially you, Miss Pimvare. I know how much you risked to save me. Thank you."

Lee-Lee smiled and made a dismissive gesture. "Oh, it was nothing. Anything for a friend." It had been a dangerous, risky mission but it was one Lee-Lee would gladly undertake many times over if it meant helping save the world and seeing her best friend smile again. "But if you really want to thank me, you should help Natalia and the others. Hekatoid's on the loose and they could really use your help, Udonna."

 _And Natalia really needs you more than ever,_ Lee-Lee wanted to say but did not. She knew if she said those words, it would lead to questions Lee-Lee couldn't risk being asked as she couldn't answer them. Lee-Lee could only hope that with Udonna's return and the restoration of the Queen's powers, perhaps the future could be altered and there was more hope to be found.

Udonna was about to ask what Lee-Lee was talking about when suddenly, the crystal ball became alight with images of the fight that was currently taking place with Hekatoid. Things were going badly and the Rangers needed some extra help and fast before it was too late.

"I must go. _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ " shouted Udonna as she morphed back into the White Mystic Ranger. She then called forth a spell seal and vanished through it, joining the others in their battle against Hekatoid and not a moment too soon.

XXX

Meanwhile, Leanbow was fighting for his life and more against the three Terrors. Or rather, he was fighting them one at time at Sculpin's command. At that moment, Leanbow was fighting Gekkor and the two of them had just locked their swords together.

"Stop with this useless fighting, Leanbow! Surrender while you still can and give us the Master!" roared Gekkor.

"NEVER!" roared Leanbow. As long as he drew breath, the Fire Wizard King would not grant the Master's freedom and allow such a monster to roam free.

Gekkor growled in frustration before freeing his sword. He then cast a spell that allowed him to move and attack far too quickly to allow Leanbow to defend himself. Gekkor swiftly delivered one devastating blow after another until, finally, Leanbow miraculously managed to dodge a blow and Gekkor slammed into cavern wall.

Taking advantage of his enemy's weakened and concussed state, Leanbow thrust out his sword. " _Lupus Factus Igne!_ " White-hot flames in the form of a wolf burst out of Leanbow's sword and struck Gekkor, nearly roasting him to death.

Despite his terrible burns and injuries, Gekkor still staggered to his feet, refusing to give up. "A lucky shot! But your luck's running out, Leanbow! I'm going to take care of you, once and for all!"

Before Gekkor could do so, however, Sculpin thrust out his blade, blocking the green Terror. "Stop! In your weakened state, you will be reduced to a pile of ash if he strikes again. It is Matoombo's turn!" ordered Sculpin.

" _Matoombo?_ " exclaimed Gekkor in disgust. A Terror he might've been, but Matoombo was more of a pacifist than a true warrior and Matoombo was too much like Itassis for Gekkor's liking. "Besides, I'm not done yet!"

"Oh, yes, you are!" snarled Sculpin, his tone not inviting argument.

"But Matoombo's such a soft—!" objected Gekkor.

"Not as soft as you!" snapped Sculpin, patronizingly. "Matoombo, go!"

Matoombo nodded in compliance. "As you wish." He stepped towards Leanbow, who stood armed and ready for what might come next. "Surrender peacefully while you still have a chance, Leanbow. Either way, the Master will reward me nicely."

Leanbow shook his head in disgust. "The Master will do no such thing for he's not what you think he is! As for me, you may as well skip the pleasantries for you're wasting your time!" Leanbow knew the mushroom-headed Terror to be honorable, especially compared to other Terrors except for Itassis, but it made no difference in that moment. Leanbow was going to do whatever it took to keep them from taking the Master's energy and reviving him. " _You_ leave while you still can! If you fight me, you _will_ go down, I promise you!"

Matoombo smirked. "I doubt that very much! On your knees!"

And with that, the two leapt into battle. Powerful sparks of electricity shot out of Matoombo's blade and when he used it to strike at Leanbow, it hit the Fire Wizard King's shield but the force of the blow combined with the few jolts that hit Leanbow's body, caused him to fall onto his knees. But despite this, Leanbow refused to quit. With a great battle cry, Leanbow harnessed the heat from the lightning strikes and forced them back onto Matoombo. Leanbow then stood up and charged at Matoombo. The sound of their blades striking against one another's echoed throughout the stone chamber and despite his skill, Leanbow couldn't gain any advantage.

"You're not as strong as I thought," sneered Matoombo. He then disarmed Leanbow and struck him not once but three times before finally plunging his sparking blade into Leanbow's stomach, causing the Fire Wizard King immense pain before he was tossed across the stone chamber.

Unimpressed, Gekkor sneered at Matoombo and scoffed. " _I_ could've done that!"

Sculpin's eyes flashed dangerously. "But you _didn't,_ did you? _Matoombo_ succeeded where _you_ failed!" he snapped, in irritation.

"No, he didn't, Sculpin!" Much to the Terrors' immense annoyance, Leanbow grabbed his sword and staggered to his feet. "I'm not done yet! You won't get to the Master! Not as long as I still draw breath and can fight!" No matter how badly injured Leanbow got, no matter how much pain he was in, Leanbow refused to quit. The Master would _not_ be allowed to be revived!

Leanbow then continued to fight with every last ounce of energy he had left until his shield broke and he could barely stand. Taking advantage of their enemy's weakened state, Sculpin then plunged his weapon into Leanbow's back, causing the Fire Wizard King to cry out in pain and drop his sword as he collapsed and transformed into his Ancient Mystic Form.

When Sculpin removed his blade from Leanbow's back, a gigantic orb of the Master's energy was hanging off the prongs. " _I_ have the Master now!"

"Well done, Sculpin," praised Gekkor. Despite his irritation, Gekkor couldn't deny that Sculpin's plan had worked and he'd done well. "Allow me." Carefully, Gekkor took the Master's energy into his hands, allowing Sculpin the chance to finish off Leanbow.

"Now that we have the Master, we have no use for you, Leanbow," said Sculpin.

Leanbow struggled to stand, his eyes wide with horror. "Do you have any idea what you've done? The Master _cannot_ be allowed to be revived!"

"It is none of _your_ concern, defeated warrior!" sneered Sculpin. He then plunged his blade into the ground, causing a great crevice to open beneath Leanbow's feet. The Fire Wizard King then fell into the depths and disappeared into the darkness.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Rangers had decided to go back to the Rock Porium to discuss another plan of action to take and quickly before they ran out of time. They arrived to find that since all his employees had gone, Toby had decided to take off for a bit while he exercised around the city for half an hour. That was more than fine with the Rangers as it gave them the chance to talk privately.

"What're we going to do? Lee-Lee's still not back, which means she probably hasn't rescued Udonna and we're no closer to stopping Hekatoid than when we started," said Vida.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry," said Mason, trying to be encouraging. "We always do."

"Well, we'd _better._ Otherwise, we're going to have a serious frog problem on our hands," said Chip. "But even if we do figure out a plan, what then? Four of us are still powerless and we don't know how we're going to get our magic back!"

Natalia let out a growl of frustration as she quickly fixed her hair. It wasn't rational, she knew, but at the same time, she couldn't stop from partially blaming herself for the mess they were in. Had she been able to act when she'd had the chance, some much would be different. Her birth parents would be safe and the war would be over because the Terrors wouldn't be a problem and she wouldn't have the foretelling of the Book of Prophecy hanging over her head like a sword.

"This is all my fault. If I'd used the Mystic Crystal on the Master in the nameless dimension when I'd had the chance, none of this would've happened!" she said, in frustration. "Heck, we wouldn't be in the situation at all!"

Xander made placating gesture with his hands, trying to calm his leader's anger. "Lia, calm down. Don't beat yourself up about the past. We're all in this together and besides, you couldn't have known what Leanbow was going to do."

"You don't get it," said Natalia, shaking her head. _Nobody_ got it. How could they? None of them knew what she was feeling and nor had they lived her life. So how could any of them understand? "Not knowing what Leanbow was going to do is no excuse! It's _my_ responsibility as the Princess and heiress of the Mystic Crystal to protect everyone! And thanks to my parents, I've been denied that chance _again!_ Everything would've been so much better _they_ hadn't stopped me from doing my duty!"

Everyone stared at Natalia in shock and worry at this. While they'd suspected Natalia was burying her feelings out of a sense of duty and for the greater good, none of them had had any inkling that Natalia had been burying feelings of anger or possibly even resentment towards Udonna and Leanbow for what they'd done. Natalia loved her birth parents, the Ranger knew that, but no relationship was perfect, especially one between parents and their children. Was the harder part of that relationship finally making itself known?

Realizing what she'd just said, Natalia immediately put up her usual façade and turned away from the others. "I'm sorry. Ignore me. I'm just frustrated." And while that was true, Natalie wasn't telling them the _whole_ truth—that she wished she'd been allowed the chance to stop the Master, not just when they'd last faced him but also the first time, during the first Great War. Part of Natalia couldn't help but feel that had her parents made different choices and had Natalia been allowed to fulfill her destiny, so much could've been prevented. Lives wouldn't have been lost and so much would be different right then and there. But that hadn't been the case and the past couldn't be changed, so Natalia hated herself for feeling the way she did and strove to bury her darker feelings.

"I think it's a little more than just frustration. Aurora, are you…are you angry with your parents?" asked Mason.

If Natalia was feeling some kind of anger or resentment towards Udonna and Leanbow, Mason would certainly understand and nor could he blame Natalia for said feelings. He'd had somewhat similar feeling towards his own birth parents. After regaining his memories, part of Mason had been angry with Marina for leaving him—albeit unwillingly so—and with Daggeron for the curse that had caused the Solaris Knight to be trapped in the cave. But Mason had spoken with Daggeron and dealt with those feelings in a healthy manner. Had Natalia not done the same?

Natalia took a deep breath before replying in a quiet, controlled tone. "Does it matter? We have bigger problems than whatever I may or may not be feeling."

Natalia didn't want to talk about it. And even if she did, she couldn't expect any of her friends to understand. Not even Mason. How could they? It had taken her sixteen long years to find her biological parents, only for both Udonna and Leanbow to leave her again in terrible ways right before the Red Ranger's eyes. And while their intentions may have been well-meant, it didn't change the fact that Natalia had been left alone in the middle of a war yet again. None of them, not even Mason knew what that felt like.

Mason's face softened. "It does to _me._ It does to _all_ of us," he said, as the others nodded in agreement. "Look, Aurora, we—"

Mason was cut off when Toby suddenly zoomed in through the open door on his roller blade, sweaty but still pumped full of energy. "Oh, you're here. I was beginning to wonder if you worked here or not. Even Lee-Lee took off and she's not back yet." Toby took a big swallow from his water bottle, which was sitting on the counter. "Boy, this diet and exercise sure makes a world of difference. I feel just absolutely _fantastic!_ "

Everyone smiled at this but it didn't quite reach their eyes. They were thrilled for Toby's newfound joy and pleasure he had in exercising and it was clearly working, but it didn't help with _their_ problem, which involved saving everyone in the city from Hekatoid and his insane plan.

"Glad you're feeling better, Toby," said Natalia.

Noticing his employees' distress, Toby frowned in concern. "Well, why the long faces? You want some water or maybe some fruit? Fruit drinks? And don't tell me nothing's wrong," he added when they opened their mouths to deny this. "It's clear as day and all over your faces. I know something's wrong. You come, you go, you come back, you go away again. You might as well tell me. It'll make you feel better and if you need it kept secret, I can do that. I mean, I'm not just your boss, I'm also your friend. So, c'mon guys, tell me."

Natalia hesitated before giving the others questioning looks. Toby raised a good point. They'd been keeping this hidden from him for almost a year and he'd suffered for it when he'd been snatched up by Necrolai. While complete exposure to the public was still forbidden for now, that time was probably going to end sooner rather than later and until it did, telling Toby might not be such a terrible idea. Toby was a good, loyal friend and employer. What was the harm in telling him the truth now? And besides, if he knew the truth, he might be able to save himself if the Rangers failed to stop Hekatoid. When the others nodded in agreement to Natalia's silent question, Natalia took the plunge.

"All right, Toby. You want the truth? The truth is, we're the Mystic Rangers," confessed Natalia. "That's why we're always running off all the time. We have to protect the world from evil because the fate of the world rests in our hands."

They then waited for Toby's reaction, expecting some shock and maybe some amazement, perhaps even a little hero worshipping but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Toby looked skeptical and disbelieving before laughing.

"Ah, no. No, no, no. That's a joke, isn't it? What's the _real_ truth?" asked Toby.

Everyone gave Toby annoyed looks as they said in unison, "That _is_ the real truth!"

Toby laughed again, though not unkindly as he ran his fingers through his sweaty curls. "Okay. Well, then why don't you prove it to me? Let me see you…uh…what's the word? Morph."

As they couldn't morph, Mason, Vida, Chip and Xander all helplessly shrugged, which only further cemented Toby's belief that they were kidding. Natalia, however, rolled her dark brown eyes in annoyed exasperation as she took out her morpher. "Oh, for Pete's sake! Fine. I'll prove it to you! _Magical Source, Mystic Force!_ "

And with that, she morphed into the Red Mystic Ranger, shocking Toby and causing him to trip on his own two feet.

" _Holy moly!_ " yelped Toby, as he pointed to Natalia and stared at her in amazement. "Natalia, you…you…you're…you're the Red Mystic Ranger! You saved me from the big black bat thingy!"

Natalia nodded as she powered down. "I _told_ you. And for the record, the hag that took you is actually, Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires. She thought you were the Gatekeeper because you're close to us. Long story, I'll tell you later."

As Toby had never told anyone that bit of the story when describing his adventure in being carried off and then meeting the Mystic Rangers, hearing it spoken from Natalia's own lips further convinced him that Natalia was telling the truth. Granted, he'd just seen it with his own eyes, but more proof always helped, in Toby's opinion. Nevertheless, Toby was rendered speechless for a few moments as he stood up and then his eyes narrowed as he held up a questioning finger.

"Wait a second! You said you're _all_ the Mystic Rangers. So, why didn't the rest of you morph?" asked Toby, suspiciously.

This time, Chip rolled his eyes. "We _would have_ but we had our powers stolen by an overweight, sloppy frog. That giant blue freak who attacked the city earlier, Hekatoid. Natalia was spared because her Mystic Crystal protected her."

Toby frowned in confusion. "Mystic What-Now?"

"Again, long story," said Natalia, gesturing for Toby to drop it. They really didn't have time to go into the story of Natalia's powers or the Mystic Crystal right at that moment. They had bigger fish or in this case, frogs to fry. "But the point is, that freak's got their powers and if we don't find a way to stop him, he's going to unleash billions of poison frogs on the city."

Toby, who'd been taking another gulp of his water, suddenly spewed it out, narrowly missing his employees as his eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock. "Say _what?!_ That's not good. That's bad. Really, _really_ bad. But the answer to this problem's so obvious!"

"It is?" said Vida, confused.

Toby nodded and began crouching down onto the floor like a frog. "You see, the frog's overweight, so use your agility. Right? I mean, you're all in such great shape. If he goes left, well, you tumble right. If he comes forward, flip over the top. And see, you guys are healthy as they come and that frog isn't. So, use that against him."

Realizing the truth in Toby's words and having come up with a new plan against Hekatoid, the Rangers suddenly all felt rejuvenated and ready to take on the blue frog-like Terror.

"Toby, mate, you're a genius. Thanks!" said Xander, as he and the others then ran out of the shop.

Quickly, the Rangers ran through the city until they came upon Hekatoid and Daggeron, who were battling it out. Daggeron had used every last drop of magic the Solar Streak Megazord possessed to fry the tadpoles but it hadn't been enough. And even worse, by doing so, he'd been left complete and utterly vulnerable to the attacks of a furious Hekatoid until Daggeron was forcibly powered down.

Hekatoid laughed at his enemy's vulnerability and failure and looked smug at his own apparent victory. "Fall, my babies! Take over this land!"

Despite Daggeron's attacks, the tadpoles had grown into adult poisonous frogs and were about to fall onto the city and wreak terrible destruction upon Briarwood.

"Not on our watch, you disgusting toad!" yelled Natalia, as she and the others appeared on the battlefield.

"Oh, really, Princess? And how do you expect to do anything when _I_ have all your powers?" sneered Hekatoid, as he tauntingly swung the containment jar holding the other Rangers' powers.

Natalia smirked. "Not all of them, lard butt. Get him, guys!" Quickly, Natalia then morphed and gave the others some cover fire while they gracefully and nimbly leapt out of the way of Hekatoid's oncoming attacks, much to the blue frog's displeasure.

"Hey, that's not fair!" whined Hekatoid. He tried again to blast them, only for the Rangers to avoid his attacks using a series of swift somersaults, backflips and cartwheels. It angered Hekatoid even more as he couldn't hope to move with such agility and it only worsened when he continued to fail to hit any of them, for they were moving far too quickly. "STAY STILL, YOU HORRIBLE ROTTON LITTLE WEASELS!"

But Hekatoid's whines went completely ignored and soon enough, the blue frog-like Terror was becoming sweaty and tired. "Oh, I'm getting tired. I need to—OUCH, THAT'S HOT! And that's mine!"

"Not anymore, slimeball!" said Natalia, smugly.

When Hekatoid had sat down for a brief moment to rest, Natalia had taken the opportunity to fire blast the jar out of Hekatoid's hand, sending it flying out of the frog's grasp and then it shattered onto the ground, freeing the powers of the other Rangers.

"We got our powers back!" cheered Chip.

If Hekatoid could've had steam pouring out his ears in anger, he would have but then his anger quickly turned to smug satisfaction as he stood up. "Keep your stinking powers! It doesn't matter! Look!" He cast his hand towards the heavens, which had suddenly turned white speckled with dark grey as the adult poisonous frogs began to fall. "Fall, my children! Fall!"

But before the adult poison frogs could touch the ground, they were suddenly frozen in mid-fall and then they suddenly shattered in nothing.

" _WHAT?!_ " roared Hekatoid. He couldn't believe what'd just happened. His precious babies had been frozen and then complete and utterly destroyed! "Who's done this terrible thing to my babies? Who dared?"

" _I_ dared!" Everyone turned in shock, if not joy for some to see Udonna standing on a balcony ledge overhead in her White Mystic Ranger form, the picture of health with her powers fully restored. "Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! And I will dare to do far more to you, Hekatoid. Your reign of terror's over!"

"Mother!" cried Natalia, in relief. Words could not express Natalia's joy at having Udonna back safe and sound and with her powers back. Now that this had happened, Natalia's family was almost restored and now there was more hope for the future. "You're home!"

"She's back!" said Xander.

"I can't believe it," said Vida, shaking her head fondly.

"Way to go, Udonna!" cheered Chip.

"Udonna?" shrieked Hekatoid, in fear. It was one thing to go up against Udonna when she'd been powerless without her Snow Staff but now that she'd been fully restored to her old self, Hekatoid was now afraid and rightly so. For with Udonna's powers fully restored, the White Sorceress Queen was a force of nature to be reckoned with. "You've got your Snow Staff back and you're free? But how is that possible? No one knew of my hiding place. No one! Not even my fellow Terrors!"

Udonna looked smug as she swung her Snow Staff around. "You're terrible at keeping secrets. My friends found me and restored me all too easily! And now you will pay the price for what you've done. Shall we, Rangers?"

"We shall! _Legendary Source, Mystic Force!_ " shouted the Rangers, as they then morphed into their Legend Warrior forms. Once that was done, they proceeded to join together into the Manticore Megazord and Udonna enlarged herself as well, and not a moment too soon, for it was right then and there that Hekatoid made himself grown into the size of a tall building.

"You won't stop me! I'm a Terror!" yelled Hekatoid. He tried once more to blast them with his disgusting black ooze, but they were ready and created a powerful shield that caused it to harmlessly bounce off them.

"Rangers, let's combine our powers!" said Udonna.

"Right!"

Udonna joined her Snow Staff with the other Ranger's weapon and together, they shouted, " _Legend Warriors, United Formation!_ " Their combined powers then formed a blast of mystical energy so powerful that it completely obliterated Hekatoid forever. He was defeated. They had won. And unbeknownst to them all, Toby had followed, eager to see if it was true that the others were Natalia's teammates and he was pleasantly surprised, to say the least.

XXX

With Hekatoid destroyed, his plan foiled and Udonna safely returned, it was time to celebrate their victory at Rootcore. As soon as they arrived and powered down, Natalia swept her mother into a tight, loving embrace and couldn't prevent the odd tear or two from slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh, thank the gods you're all right, Mother. I was worried sick!" said Natalia, breathlessly when they broke apart. Though Natalia knew what was going to come thanks to the Book of Prophecy, it hadn't stopped her from worrying herself sick over Udonna. "I was so scared I'd never see you again."

Udonna smiled softly as she cupped Natalia's face and gently brushed away her daughter's tears. "Well, you needn't be scared again. I promised I'd come home and I always keep my word. So, I promise now that nothing will ever take me away from you again."

Natalia smiled just a little but then sadness flickered in her dark brown eyes. _You might do your best to keep your promise and not leave me again, but for all my anger…when the time comes, I won't be able to do the same._ So, what did that say about her?

Upon seeing the sadness briefly flicker in Natalia's eyes, Udonna's brow wrinkled in concern. "Aurora, sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?"

For a moment, Natalia was about to confide in her mother the truth of what she'd learned from the Book of Prophecy but then quickly decided against it. Quickly, she concealed her pain and put on one of her nicest smiles and made sure it reached her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," she lied. "Nothing at all. I'm just really happy right now."

Much to Natalia's relief, Udonna believed her and they shared another embrace. Natalia closed her eyes tight as she fought back the fresh tears that stung them. She took no pleasure in lying to her mother but it was a kindness. For how could Natalia possibly look into her mother's lies and confess that Natalia knew from the Book of Prophecy that they would win the Final Battle against the Master, but at one terrible price…Natalia's own life?

It was a sacrifice Natalia was willing to make, regardless of what the Book said, but it didn't matter. How could Natalia possibly tell any of her loved ones, especially her mother, that for everyone else to live, Natalia had to die?

 _(A/N: Please review before I update again. Please?)_


	30. The Return

**The Return**

The following day after Hekatoid's destruction, Lee-Lee and the Rangers returned to the Rock Porium for their shifts. Instead of getting to work, however, they were called into a meeting with Toby, who wanted the full details of his employees' double-lives and the situation at hand with the Terrors and the Master. Everyone was only too happy to oblige with Toby's wishes and give him the whole story with no details skipped over.

"So you guys really _are_ the Mystic Rangers," said Toby. Even after having witnessed them morph and fight, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his employees and friends were actually powerful practitioners of magic and he hadn't known it until now.

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"So, Natalia is the Red Ranger." When Natalia nodded, Toby pointed to Xander. "Xander's the Green Ranger." Xander grinned as he nodded in confirmation. "Mason's the Blue Ranger and Chip's the Yellow Ranger." Mason winked in confirmation and Chip proudly gestured to his bright yellow shirt as he smiled. "And Vida is the Pink Ranger."

As she still wasn't overly fond of the color pink, Vida rolled her eyes but it was done good-naturedly and she smiled as well.

"Now, Natalia is also Princess Aurora, the daughter of Queen Udonna, the White Ranger and King Leanbow, a powerful wizard, who's also Koragg—the guy who was trying to trash the city for six months. Except he's really a good guy, it's just no one knows what happened to him," continued Toby.

"I'm impressed, Toby," said Mason, smiling. "That's quite—"

Toby raised a finger, silencing the Blue Wizard. "Ah, ah! I haven't finished! Now, Natalia is also 'the Light,'" said Toby, as he made air quotes with his fingers, "the power to stop all evil and the heiress to the Mystic Crystal, the most powerful magical gemstone ever to exist. But the bad guys are looking for the Light so they can destroy her and claim the Mystic Crystal for their boss, and therefore destroy the whole world!"

"Exactly—" began Chip, only to be cut off by Toby.

"Silent!" warned Toby. He turned to Lee-Lee, who was standing by a CD rack, grinning as she listened to Toby's little recap. "Now, Lee-Lee's mom is the Queen of the Vampires, who really _did_ carry me off. So, I guess I can stop seeking professional help now."

After Necrolai had abducted Toby, the poor man had sought out therapy to deal with it as when he wasn't dealing with nightmares over the trauma, sometimes he'd thought himself a crazed loon.

Lee-Lee grimaced and looked apologetic. "Sorry about that."

Toby smiled and murmured that it was okay before he resumed his little recap. "And…and now the Ten Terrors—the Master's first followers who have the powers of gods—are here, trying to call forth the head honcho himself. Natalia's ancestor, the Master of All Evil. And you know what that means?" Right on cue, the sounds of citizens' panicked screams hit their ears, causing Toby's shoulders to slump. "It means you guys won't be working your regular hours for a while. Looks like it might just be me and Lee-squared for a bit."

But instead of a rampaging monster, Phineas strode into the store sans his glamour-spelled leather bracelet he usually wore when he left the Mystic Woods.

"Ah! Oh! Think they'd never seen a troblin before!" said Phineas, shaking his head at the panicked civilians. He then turned around to face a bewildered Toby and the others, revealing the bouquet of sunflowers he was carrying—a gift for Lee-Lee. "Hey, guys! Thought I'd take advantage of the peace and quiet and come visit. Hope you don't mind. Oh, Lee-Lee, these are for you. Your favorites."

Lee-Lee accepted the bouquet with a visibly touched smile before kissing Phineas' cheek.

"I'm sorry, who're you?" asked Toby, confused.

Phineas bowed. "I, good sir, am Phineas the troblin. Half-troll, half-goblin, all good friend of the Rangers and boyfriend to Miss Pimvare here."

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you," said Toby, as he nervously shook hands with the troblin. He'd been told all about Phineas by the Rangers and while Toby liked what he'd heard about Phineas, the troblin's appearance was still somewhat startling.

"Not that I mind seeing you, Phineas, but why on earth did you come here without your glamour bracelet?" asked Natalia. Granted, most people might've thought Phineas was wearing a costume or something of the like, it still didn't warrant risking exposure.

Phineas looked a little sheepish. "Oh, that. Well, I…uh…I lost it in a poker game with Jenji last week. My bad. Sorry."

Everyone laughed at this. Despite all appearances, Jenji was an excellent poker player and almost always won, which was why the Rangers never used real money when they played with him. Phineas obviously hadn't known that.

"I'll fix that right away for you," said Mason. Fortunately, he always kept a spare glamourized item on his person in case of an emergency. He took out a spare leather bracelet from his pocket and fixed it onto Phineas' wrist, immediately making him appear human. "But please be more careful with it and don't lose it in a poker game. Promise?"

Phineas nodded. "I promise."

One way or another, Phineas was going to be a lot more careful with the bracelet. Especially if it meant he could see his favorite people outside of the Mystic Woods. But even so, there was a hint of pain in the troblin's eyes as he accepted the bracelet, as though he wished he didn't _have_ to keep hiding in public. But such a thing was impossible. Wasn't it?

XXX

Meanwhile, down in the Terrors' hole, the Sacred Torch was burning brightly with the Master's energy that they'd retrieved from Leanbow and the Terrors were gathered around it, gazing at their leader's form in awe and respect.

"Behold the energy of the Master!" declared Sculpin. "He is with us now and I offer up my body to be his home!"

Although the Master's energy form was free from Leanbow's prison, the Master did not yet have the strength to fully return quite yet. For that to happen, the Master needed to pick a host from one of the Terrors, in which he would reside until his strength had been fully replenished. By which time, the Master would not only be able to form his own body but he would also be restored to full power and would be able to wreak horrible vengeance upon the surface world.

Black Lance took a step forward and gave Sculpin a challenging look. The fish-headed Terror may have been one of their leaders and one of the more powerful of them, Sculpin was not the only one worthy of being host to the Master. "I, too, would give my body!"

Sensing a fight about to begin, Itassis wisely stepped in between the two. "It would be an honor for _any_ of us to be the receptacle of such power," she said, slowly.

Sculpin nodded in agreement. "Yes, with the Master's strength and powers, there will be no stopping whichever of us is chosen. There will be no mercy for the Light and we shall finally obtain the Mystic Crystal for the Master!"

Just then, the Stone became alit, signaling the start of the Selection Ceremony.

"It's time. Another of us needs to be chosen before the Master selects one of us to be his vessel before the final battle against the Rangers," said Itassis, commandingly. "We gather."

Of the original Ten Terrors, only five remained and those five all placed their weapons in a circle as they waited to see who would be chosen. Much to Gekkor's immense disgust, the lizard-like Terror was passed over in favor of Matoombo.

" _I_ am the one!" said Matoombo.

"You have been selected. Go, Matoombo, and bring glory to the name of the Terrors," commanded Sculpin.

Matoombo nodded and then disappeared for the surface world.

XXX

Back at Rootcore while Jenji tended to Fire Heart, Udonna was still continuing her search for Leanbow. Though it seemed like a hopeless, fruitless pursuit, the White Sorceress Queen refused to give up, especially now that her Snow Staff and with it the complete restoration of powers had been returned to her, which should—in theory—make the search easier. But so far, Udonna had had no such luck. Even the crystal ball's magic was turning up empty.

"Udonna, I've found something that might help." Daggeron burst into the room with a white leather notebook engrave with a blue mermaid's tail on the cover. Daggeron opened it to reveal multiple pages inscribed in Lady Marina's—Daggeron's late wife and Mason's birth mother—neat, cursive handwriting and sketches. "I can't believe I forgot about this. Before she died, Marina was working on a more refined spell to locate missing blood-kin. She only tested it once before the first war but it worked and it might be what we need to find Leanbow. Take a look."

Udonna's eyes brightened as she glanced over Marina's notebook. The spell had only been used once before, but the logic behind the magic was sound. "This may be exactly what I need to find Leanbow and bring him home. Thank you, Daggeron." _And thank you, Marina,_ Udonna silently added before she then started to prepare the spell.

The spell required a cherished object belonging to the person in question as well as a small DNA sample such as a lock of hair. Fortunately, Udonna had both. She had a tiny strand of Leanbow's greying hair locked away in their chambers as well as Leanbow's heirloom gold and ruby ring. Once she had both items placed carefully in her closed fists, she waved her arms and shouted out, " _Sereum Novium!_ "

Immediately, Udonna's eyes closed and her body became stiff and ridged like a mannequin's while her astral form left her physical body. The magic of the spell then drew Udonna's astral form down deep into the depths of the earth and then to the deepest level of the Underworld. It was certainly a dark, gloomy place that had a hopeless air about it, which made Udonna's face go tight with worry.

"Where are you, Leanbow?" murmured Udonna, as she continued to fly across the barren wasteland. "I can feel your presence. I know you're here!"

As if in answer, the spell suddenly stopped dragging Udonna and then when she glanced down, she saw her husband in his Ancient Mystic form. Leanbow was barely conscious and very badly injured, but still, when he saw Udonna, a smile flickered across his face as he weakly reached for his wife.

"Udonna, my love…" rasped Leanbow. When Udonna knelt down beside Leanbow, he grasped her hand with all the strength he could muster. "The Terrors have the Master's energy. I've failed you. I've failed us all! Forgive me and let me go. It's too late for me."

Udonna stubbornly shook her head as a tear slid down her pale cheek. "There is nothing to forgive because you have failed _no one_ ," she said, firmly. How could Leanbow possibly think the Terrors' actions were his fault? Leanbow had done the best he could and it was thanks to Leanbow's actions that they even had a fighting chance in the first place. "And I'm not letting you. I'm going to bring you home, my love. Just hold on."

And with that Udonna summoned her Snow Staff and then began to heal her husband, all the while, she prayed she wasn't too late.

XXX

Back on the surface world, Matoombo was making his attack on the city. The skies had gone from clear and blue to almost pitch black with storm clouds that sparked with powerful bolts of lightning, which didn't bode well at all.

"I am Matoombo of the Ten Terrors. I am gathering all of your electrical energy," he said, as he swung his blade towards the heavens. From Matoombo's weapon came a giant, golden ball of electrical energy that quickly began sucking up all the city's electricity like a sponge. "When I have it all, it will return with a vengeance. My justice will be swift!"

"Not swift enough, cotton ball!"

"Who dares?" Matoombo turned around to see both the Solar Streak Megazord and the Rangers' Titan Megazord standing behind him, armed and ready for a fight. "Ah, it is you. You're wasting your time. There's nothing you can do. It'll soon be over."

"Over for _you,_ you mean!" snarled Natalia. "Let's get him, guys!"

Together, all parties attacked Matoombo at once but a surprise came their way when Matoombo not only shielded himself from the attacks, he also sent forth a burst of electrical energy so powerful it caused all six Rangers to power down.

"This isn't good. How is he so strong?" worried Daggeron. "Aurora, we may need you to use the Mystic Crystal to defeat him."

Natalia nodded in agreement and braced herself to use the powerful gemstone, but instead of taking advantage of their vulnerable state, Matoombo instead placed his weapon at his side and said, "Stay out of my way and I will not harm anyone. You have my word."

Before anyone could stop him, Matoombo then disappeared through a dark spell seal.

Vida frowned as she stood up. "That's strange. He said he wouldn't hurt anyone." That didn't make any sense. Why would one of the Terrors care if people got hurt?

Xander scowled and scoffed. "Yeah, right! He's lying! He wants to destroy the world but not hurt anyone? What a load of rubbish!"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Natalia. She was also frowning in puzzlement as her hand brushed against the Mystic Crystal, which gleamed from its place on her neck, as though she was recalling something she'd forgotten. "But either way, we need to find Matoombo and quickly. Let's split up and search for him. Call in if you find him. Go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then took off in separate directions in search of Matoombo. Whether or not Matoombo was going to keep his word and not hurt anyone, the fluffy-headed Terror still needed to be found and his ball of electrical energy stopped before it was too late.

XXX

On a hill overlooking the city and the waters surrounding it, Matoombo stood and watched Briarwood's people with confusion and perhaps a little bit of awe and respect. The Master and those who served him were so much more powerful than them, yet they still fought tooth and claw against it. Why? Why did they do this and yet still smile in the face of all their sufferings? And _how_ were they able to do it? It was a mystery Matoombo wished he could solve.

"Why do the humans fight against the darkness and cherish every breath they take?" Matoombo muttered to himself. He couldn't understand it and yet, perhaps the solution was right under his nose. "Can their magic and their hope truly be that strong?"

Matoombo was snapped out of his mutterings when he heard a boy's voice cry out, "My balls!"

Matoombo spun around and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a young boy about nine years of age chase after two rainbow-colored balls into the street just as a large blue SUV was driving around the corner. The driver was only half paying attention to the street as he was busy texting on his cell phone one-handed at the same time, which was illegal in Briarwood.

"NO!" yelled Matoombo. Without thinking, Matoombo ran out into the street and protectively covered the boy with his body while at the same time, cast a spell that drained the car of its energy, causing it to come to a screeching halt, quite literally. Matoombo glared so darkly at the reckless driver that the poor man actually bolted from his car right then and there. Matoombo then carried the shaking child across the street and then knelt down to the boy's level. "Are you all right, young man?"

The boy nodded and then after a moment, stopping shaking and looked at Matoombo with immense gratitude before hugging him tightly. "Thank you, sir. Here." Having miraculously managed to retrieve both of his balls, the boy handed one of them to Matoombo before smiling and running off back to his friends.

Matoombo smiled at the boy's retreating form and then as he glanced at the small rubber ball in his hands, a small tear slid down the Terror's cheek.

Unbeknownst to him, Vida had been watching from up in the skies from her Mystic Racer. She, too, had seen the boy in danger but before she'd had the chance to act, Matoombo had instead, much to her utter amazement. Seeing Matoombo care so much about an innocent civilian made the Pink Ranger wonder if her earlier suspicions were correct. Deciding to take a leap of faith and find out, Vida leapt off her Mystic Racer and powered down.

"It's called a ball. You use it for play," she said, thinking that Matoombo didn't know what it was.

Fortunately, Matoombo wasn't offended. "I know very well what this is and what's for. But I must admit, I've not seen one quite like this before. In my day, they were made of different material entirely. I'm glad to see that some things have not changed."

This piqued Vida's curiosity even more. "You're not like the others, are you?"

Matoombo stiffened. "What do you mean? I am Matoombo! Energy Warrior of the Underworld and Conqueror of the Worlds!"

"That may be true, but earlier, you said you didn't want to hurt anyone. Every other Terror we've come across couldn't care less about innocent people," explained Vida. "And what's more, I just saw you save that little boy. You have a good heart."

Matoombo stared at Vida in astonishment. "You really think so?" he asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I don't just _think_ it. I know it." She held out her hand for Matoombo to shake. "Let's start over. My name's Vida. I'm the Pink Ranger."

After a moment's hesitation, Matoombo reached out and shook Vida's hand, only to be blasted in the face by a powerful geyser of water, courtesy of Mason, who appeared out of nowhere and stood protectively in front of his sister.

"Get your hands off my sister, Matoombo!" he snarled.

"Mason, no! Stop!" yelled Vida. She quickly came in between Mason and Matoombo as the latter drew his own sparking weapon. "It's okay. Matoombo wasn't going to hurt me. I just saw him save a little boy from being hit by a car."

Mason stared at his sister in shock as he drew back his weapon. "What?"

"He's not like the other Terrors," insisted Vida. "He doesn't want to hurt people. Trust me."

Mason hesitated but then powered down, deciding to trust Vida's judgment. But even so, Mason wanted to be complete and utterly sure. "Is she telling the truth?" he demanded. "Are you different from the other Terrors? Because if you are, then prove it. Because you can't conqueror this world without hurting people. If you do, people won't just get hurt, they'll get killed—innocent civilians, my sister and that little boy she says you saved. So, prove yourself to me, Matoombo."

Right on cue, Matoombo's energy sucking ball returned. By now, it had grown to such a giant size and was on the verge of exploding with dangerous energy. In its current state, it could not only destroy Briarwood, it could very well destroy half the planet's population. Instead of allowing this to happen, Matoombo swung forth his blade and destroyed it, causing the energy to safely return from whence it had come.

Mason sighed in relief while Vida practically bounced on her feet and cheered.

"Yes! Thank you, Matoombo! I knew you couldn't do it!" cheered Vida.

Mason held out his hand to Matoombo. "I'm sorry I attacked earlier. I misjudged you. Forgive me."

Matoombo shook Mason's hand. "It is all right. All is forgiven."

"But I don't understand why you're different from other Terrors. All the others we've fought are pure evil. Why do you care?" asked Vida.

"I think I know," said Mason, as he then recalled the day the Terrors first appeared. "It's because of your soul, isn't it? The day the Terrors first came to Briarwood, Natalia said all but two of the Terrors sold their souls to become what they are. You're one of those two, aren't you, Matoombo? You didn't sell your soul, so there's a part of you that's still human."

Matoombo reluctantly nodded. "Yes," he confessed. "Unlike the others, Itassis and I kept our souls. We wanted to be powerful, yes, but we valued knowledge high above it. I also sought the chance to remake the world without the cost of lives and the chance to regain a life that I had lost, my son's. My only child, my little Solan, was a bright child with so much potential, so I sent him to finest school I could far across the seas. But on his journey home, his vessel was struck by a terrible storm and he was lost to me. Rather than learning to move on and find closure, I chose to allow my grief and rage to blind me to the faults of the darkness. I took the coward's way out and joined the Master's side."

Wisely, Mason and Vida chose not to comment on this as it was the truth: Matoombo _had_ been a foolish coward who'd taken the easy way out. But at the same time, they couldn't help but sympathize with Matoombo as his main motivation had been his grief for the loss of his only child. It would've been far too easy for the Master to take advantage of Matoombo's pain and twist it into something the scumbag could use to his advantage. Matoombo may have aligned with the darkness but he hadn't done anything truly evil to their knowledge, so if he truly was seeing the error of his ways, then it was time to grant Matoombo a second chance to make amends.

Vida gave Matoombo a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder. "It's not too late to start over. Help us stop the other Terrors and honor your son's memory by being the good-hearted man he knew you to be. Will you join us, Matoombo?" She knew she was asking a lot by asking Matoombo to turn on his cohorts, but at the same time, Matoombo didn't belong with those monsters. He had a good heart and what's more, he had a soul.

Without hesitation, Matoombo nodded. "I will join you. For honor and for my son's memory, I shall fight alongside you."

Vida and Mason exchanged excited smiles. What had started out as a bad situation had just gotten so much better. A powerful Terror had just joined their side. Surely, with Matoombo fighting alongside them, nothing else bad could happen?

XXX

But this was wrong in so many ways. For unbeknownst to Matoombo and his new Ranger friends, the Master's energy had not only grown darker, it'd also left its place on the torch, signaling that he was about the choose his host.

"Excellent! The Master comes!" said Sculpin, pleased as he and the other Terrors gathered around in awe and impatiently waited for the Master to make his selection. "Now, he will make his choice!"

"May he choose wisely for victory!" declared Black Lance.

"Yes, wisely," said Itassis, in agreement. Whoever the Master chose would not only be a stepping stone in the Master's rise to power, but the combined magics would make the two almost unstoppable. But everyone had their weaknesses which could be exploited, which was all the more reason for the Master to be wise in his decision, for there no was turning back once the Master made his choice.

The Master's energy swooped around the room and then went into the Stone.

"Who will be the lucky one?" wondered Gekkor.

The Stone glowed brightly with the Master's dark energy and then the decision was made, much to everyone's shock, amazement and utter disgust.

XXX

Back on the surface world, Matoombo's pleasant talk with Vida and Mason was interrupted he was suddenly attacked by a powerful explosion of dark energy. It caused Matoombo immense pain and he slid down the hill to where Itassis and Gekkor had just appeared.

"What…what's happened to me?" moaned Matoombo, as he struggled to his feet.

"Isn't it obvious, old friend? You have been chosen to be the Master's vessel," said Itassis. Logically, it made sense as the Master needed to siphon off colossal amounts of mystical energy so he could form his own body. As the Energy Warrior of the Terrors, who could fulfil that need better than that of Matoombo?

"Not that you deserve such an honor!" spat Gekkor, furiously. "We saw what you did, you pathetic excuse for a Terror! You saved the human boy and aligned yourself with the Rangers? Tell me it was a trick and that you still serve the Master!

Matoombo glared darkly at Gekkor as he drew his blade. "I will never again serve that bloody tyrant and I will sooner die before I allow the Master to rise!"

"If it's death you desire, then death you shall have, you disgusting traitor!" snarled Gekkor. He drew his two-pronged blade and it began to glow brightly with dark magical energy. "But such swift mercy is not for the likes of you! No, you will be the Master's vessel whether you like it or not and only when he has risen will you be executed. For now, though, I will make you suffer for your treason!"

Choosing not to interfere, Itassis wisely stepped back out of harm's way and watched as a great battle between Matoombo and Gekkor unfolded. Before long, Matoombo was aided in battle not just by Mason and Vida, who'd morphed into their Legend Warrior forms, but also by the other Rangers who'd been alerted by their dark magic alarms. Together, they were able to stand against Gekkor long enough for Daggeron to call forth the Solar Streak train, which would've hit Gekkor and squashed him like the disgusting bug he was had Gekkor not flown up into the air in time.

"Vida, get Matoombo out of here! We'll handle the lizard," ordered Natalia. If the Mystic Crystal's knowledge was correct, which it usually was, then there was a very good solution to their problem, one that would not only save Matoombo but also stop the Master forever. And Matoombo more than likely knew it too.

More importantly, if this plan was successful, then perhaps the future Natalia knew of would be changed forever.

"Right!" After snatching up Jenji in his lamp, Vida grabbed Matoombo, who was kneeling down on the ground, breathing hard and badly injured from Gekkor's attack, and helped him to stand. "Come with me, big guy. I'll keep you safe."

And with that, Matoombo and Vida got onto the train and then it took them off to places unknown, much to Gekkor's ire.

"NO!" roared Gekkor. "Don't think you can escape me, you traitor! I'll find you, Matoombo! I will hunt you down and get you for the Master!"

Before anyone could stop Gekkor, the lizard-like Terror disappeared through a dark spell seal.

Xander cursed under his breath. "What's Vida thinking? I can't believe she did that!" Risking her life for the sake of Terror! What was going on in the Pink Ranger's mind?

"Nothing Vee does surprises _me_ anymore," said Chip.

" _I_ may surprise you," said Itassis, as she descended down to their level. "And I may have all the answers that you seek. If you're willing to hear me out, I think both our sides will be greatly benefited. Will you do so?

After seeing so many seemingly impossible victories achieved by the Rangers and seeing the great Matoombo's loyalties shift so easily, Itassis's curiosity was piqued. She craved answers to the questions burning inside her and knew only the Rangers would be able to provide them. But would the Rangers be willing to take a chance with her?

XXX

Meanwhile on the Solar Streak, Jenji was anxiously driving the train to the dimension of Matoombo's choosing while Vida tended to the Terror's injuries in the most comfortable train car using the train's well-packed supply of first-aid.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Vida, anxiously as she tied off the last bandage.

Matoombo nodded and gave her a grateful smile. "Yes, I'm feeling much better now. In fact, I—look out!"

Before Vida could react, she was grabbed by Matoombo and pulled aside, narrowly avoiding being hit by Gekkor's blast of dark magic as the lizard-like Terror burst in through the train car window, causing glass to shatter and go flying everywhere.

"Matoombo! You cannot escape me _or_ your fate!" snarled Gekkor.

"Think again you slimy overgrown gecko!" growled Vida. She thrust out her Mystic Lion Staff and pink sparks of magical energy shot out of it as she shouted, " _Venit Foraminis!_ "

Gekkor yelped as a powerful vortex appeared beneath his feet, sucking Gekkor out of the train car and into the starry dimension outside. Before Gekkor could follow the train car, Vida summoned forth a powerful tornado that spun Gekkor around like a rag doll and then he lost consciousness. When Gekkor finally came too, both the Solar Streak and the fugitives were gone, much to his ire.

XXX

Furious and hoping for some aid in punishing Matoombo, Gekkor stormed into the Terrors' Sacred Chambers were Sculpin and Black Lance stood.

"Matoombo's betrayed us all!" roared Gekkor, furiously. "We need to hunt down that traitor and execute him, slowly and painfully!"

Much to Gekkor's ire, both Black Lance and Sculpin brushed off Gekkor's concerns and anger.

"Oh, relax, Gekkor. We have seen everything," said Black Lance, condescendingly.

Gekkor didn't like hearing this. "WHAT?! You _know_ and you've done nothing! Why, I ought to—"

Sculpin's eyes flashed warningly, causing Gekkor to fall silent and take a step back. In his current state, he was no much for Sculpin, even if he wanted to take on the fish-headed monstrosity. "Make no mistake, Gekkor, action _will_ be taken. I know where he's headed and what his plan is."

They had to do everything in their power to prevent Matoombo's plan, because if he was successful, the Master would never rise and all they'd fought for would be for naught.

XXX

Unbeknownst to Sculpin, Itassis also knew and she was telling the Rangers, who'd decided to take a leap of faith and trust in the Egyptian-like Terror. In all honesty, it wasn't a hard choice to make. They knew from Daggeron's tale of what'd happened in the Opaque Dimension that Itassis was a being of honor, and they also knew that like Matoombo, Itassis still had her soul. And more importantly, she had knowledge they needed.

"Matoombo is headed to the Dawn Dimension, home of the Lake of Hope. The lake's waters are said to be as pure as the Mystic Crystal and once Matoombo steps into them, not only will the Master be safely purged from his body and Matoombo freed of him, but Master will also be destroyed," Itassis explained.

Everyone exchanged excited, nervous glances at this. If this was true, then the war was finally at its end and soon they'd be free of the Master forever. But they held back their excitement as they realized that while Matoombo may plan on doing this, there was no guarantee that he would succeed in doing so, especially with the other three Terrors after him. They had to help Vida and Matoombo and quickly before it was too late.

"Tell us how to get there, please," said Daggeron.

Itassis held up a finger. "I am not like the others. I crave _knowledge,_ not power. I will send you there myself after you tell me what I want to know."

Chip frowned in suspicion. "How do we know you'll keep your word once we tell you what you want to know?"

"As a gesture of good faith, I will send one of you to their destination right now. But _only_ one," said Itassis, warningly. "If given the answer that I seek, I will send the others. Who will it be?"

"Vida is my son's sister. I should be the one to go," said Daggeron.

"I'm her best friend. _I_ should go," protested Xander.

Chip scowled at Xander. " _I'm_ her boyfriend. I'll go."

"I'm her leader _and_ I have the Mystic Crystal. _I_ should go," argued Natalia.

Itassis smiled, silently admiring their noble hearts and bravery. "How selfless of you. But I will send the Blue Wizard," she said. Mason was the only one who had not spoken up as he'd trusted in the others to protect and aid Vida and Matoombo. For that, he was the obvious choice.

Mason looked startled but nevertheless, graciously accepted Itassis's decision and allowed to send him to the Dawn Dimension.

Once Mason was gone, Itassis turned back to the others.

"All right, what is it that you want to know?" asked Daggeron. He tried not to show his impatience, for although he had every faith in Mason and Vida's abilities as Mystic Warriors, Daggeron was a father first and foremost and naturally, he worried for them. So, he was anxious to go to the Dawn Dimension and help them.

"A simple answer to a simple question," replied Itassis. "Long before you even knew of the Mystic Crystal being at your disposal, you fought against beings far more powerful and dangerous than you. Yet time and time again, you defeated them and even when you don't use the Mystic Crystal, you still defeat us Terrors. Why is that?"

Xander scowled. "We're better than you. How's that for a simple answer?" he snapped.

Daggeron gave Xander a warning look that silenced him just as Itassis's blue eyes flashed.

"Careful. The wrong answer will cost you everything," she warned.

Natalia took a step forward. "You want to know why we always beat you, even though we rarely use the Mystic Crystal's power to do so? Yes, we've faced servants of darkness far more powerful us. Yes, some of you have been bigger and dangerous. And yes, sometimes, we've almost been destroyed. But we always win because we have something you don't and might not ever have. Something that not even beings as powerful as the Mystic Mother or the Master could ever give you."

Her curiosity piqued, Itassis looked intrigued and stepped closer to the Rangers. "Yes?"

"No spell can bring it forth," said Chip. "It can't be borrowed, bought or stolen."

"It can't be taught, yet we can learn it from the examples of others," said Xander.

"Everyone is born with it. They just have to step forth and claim it as their own," said Daggeron. "It's in their hearts."

"What is it?" asked Itassis.

Natalia smiled softly. "It's many things. Love. Family. Friendship. Courage. Honor. Selflessness. Hope. More than that, it's when you put someone else's well-being ahead of your own, even if you don't know them from Adam."

Itassis was astonished by such an answer. It was so noble, so simple and yet so sad and risky. She couldn't believe this was the truth behind her enemies' power. She felt in awe of them and yet at the same time, struggled to understand why they would put themselves through such things when on occasion, such choices brought terrible pain. "And why would you _do_ that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," replied Natalia, as the others nodded in agreement. "And even when the right choice is hard, the rewards are more than worth it. Does that satisfy you, Itassis?"

Itassis did not reply at first.

Natalia wisely chose not to comment but all the same, she could've sworn she saw a sparkle of tears in Itassis' blue eyes.

XXX

Meanwhile, Vida and Matoombo had arrived in the Dawn Dimension.

It was a beautiful dimension with a sky that was always the colors of the dawn—rosy pink, deep gold, lavender, crimson and a deep blue. What's more, the deep forest down below had trees with leaves matching the gorgeous sky and all was peaceful for every creature that resided there lived in harmony and happiness.

"This place is amazing. I should visit when the war's over," said Vida, in awe as they walked to the Lake of Hope. As they'd exhausted the train's resources getting to the Dawn Dimension in a hurry, they'd had no choice but to walk the rest of the way to the lake.

"Yes, it sets the mind at ease," said Matoombo, in agreement. "I will accompany you, my friend."

"Room for one more?"

Upon hearing her brother's voice, Vida's face lit up with a smile as she and Matoombo spun around to see Mason running towards them in his Legend Warrior form. She didn't have a clue how Mason had found them or how he'd gotten there, but nevertheless, she was happy to have some backup.

"Mace! Glad you're here, bro. I—Matoombo!"

Vida was cut off when Gekkor suddenly appeared and blasted Matoombo across the forest.

"Surprise!" he cackled. "There's nowhere to run, traitor! Surrender to the Master or be destroyed!"

"Never!" snarled Matoombo.

"Very well, then!"

And with that, Gekkor began firing off countless arrow-like bursts of dark magical energy. Quickly, Matoombo leapt in front of his Ranger friends and absorbed the energy until he could no longer contain it. When that happened, Matoombo released it onto Gekkor. Gekkor was not only severely injured in the process, but he was also blown sky high across the dimension, giving them a little time.

Matoombo fell to his knees, breathing hard and clearly worn out.

"Matoombo, are you okay?" asked Vida, worriedly.

"That took much more out of me than I expected." Matoombo then groaned in pain as jolts of dark red lightning began to spark out of his body. "We have to hurry to the Lake of Hope. The Master will not need my body for much longer. If we don't get there in time…"

"We won't let that happen," said Mason, firmly as his face brightened with a rather ingenious plan. "I have an idea. We'll switch places!"

"What?"

Mason quickly explained his plan and once his comrades agreed, they set it in motion. Mason cast a powerful glamor spell that disguised Matoombo as Mason and Mason as Matoombo. Matoombo then took off to the Lake of Hope on a spare broomstick Mason had brought with him. Mason would serve as the decoy and with luck, it would grant Matoombo the chance he needed to destroy the Master.

Just when it seemed as though Matoombo had had ample time to reach the lake, Vida was seemingly frantically dragged 'Matoombo' through the woods and to a beautifully carved canyon and it was then that Gekkor miraculously caught up with them. Despite his injuries, Gekkor attacked and unleashed powerful bursts of dark magic at them.

"I told you there was no escaping me, Matoombo. Playtime's over now, so stop— _WHAT?!_ " Gekkor shrieked. As the dust cleared, Mason's glamour spell was broken from Gekkor's attack, revealing the duplicity. "The Blue Mystic Ranger?!"

Vida grinned beneath her helmet as she helped Mason to stand. "You're a two-time loser—soulless _and_ gullible!"

"With you chasing us, our cotton-headed friend had enough time to make it to the Lake of Hope!" said Mason, proudly. "Explain _that_ one to your fellow Terrors!"

It was the right thing to say, for it caused Gekkor's temper to flare and without warning, he unleashed a powerful burst of dark magical energy that not only sent them flying into the canyon wall, severely injuring them, it also caused them both to power down. Gekkor stepped forward and just when Gekkor sent forth another powerful blast to finish them off, a powerful shield formed around the Pink and Blue Rangers, protecting them.

"What is this?" roared Gekkor. "Who dares interfere?"

"We do, you abomination!"

Gekkor looked up and saw the other Rangers leap down and stand protectively in front of their injured comrades. In spite of his own injured state, Gekkor was unafraid and unfazed by this as he had every confidence he could destroy his foes.

"Welcome to dance. Shall we?" he taunted. A great ball of dark green energy appeared in Gekkor's free hand. "Here is my full power!"

And with that, Gekkor sent it forth but instead of causing immense destruction to his enemies, a figure appeared in Koragg's armor, in the same shade of red as Natalia's own Mystic Warrior uniform instead of Koragg's choice of deep purple, appeared and absorbed all the dark energy. But despite the choice armor, this was not Koragg.

"Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior!" he roared.

"Papa!" exclaimed Natalia, overjoyed. For the first time in months, she could feel their telepathic connection and it was stronger than ever. There was no doubt in her mind that this was, in fact, her birth father, finally restored to her.

Everyone else let out similar gasps of astonishment and joy at the sight of Leanbow's miraculous return.

Leanbow turned to the others. "Good job, Rangers. Well done, Aurora," he said, proudly. "The world has been kept safe because of you and Matoombo. I am proud."

"We couldn't have done it without your help, old friend," said Daggeron.

Gekkor couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been so sure that they'd destroyed Leanbow. How was this even remotely possible?

"LEANBOW?!" yelled Gekkor, shocked. "But we destroyed you!"

"You failed and thanks to my wife's magic, I am restored." Leanbow turned to Aurora. "Will you fight by my side, my daughter?"

"With pleasure!" said Natalia. She drew forth her Magi Staff and transformed it into a flaming sword before leaping into battle alongside her father. And not a moment too soon, either. For right then and there, Gekkor let out a battle cry and lashed out at Leanbow. Leanbow quickly drew forth his blade and met Gekkor's blade while Natalia lashed out from behind with her flaming sword. Leanbow then performed a strong spinning kick while Gekkor moaned in pain from Natalia's fire. Natalia swept Gekkor's legs, sending him flying down onto the ground. She then grabbed Gekkor by the throat and tossed him across the battlefield and into the canyon wall.

Leanbow then ignited his sword just as Gekkor struggled to his feet in a concussed haze. " _In the name of honor, Blazing Storm Slash!_ " roared Leanbow.

And with that, a powerful red hot flame shot out of his sword and struck the green Terror. Moments later, Gekkor's body exploded in a shower of light, leaving nothing but ashes and soot behind. Gekkor had been destroyed. The battle had been won.

With Gekkor, destroyed, everyone wasted no time in powering down, especially Natalia and Leanbow, whose reunion was _long_ overdue. Tears of joy slid down Natalia's cheeks as she ran into her father's arms and they shared a tight, loving embrace for the first time in months.

"Papa," she cried, slightly muffled by Leanbow's shoulder. "You're finally home. I've missed you so much."

Leanbow tightened his grip on his daughter as he stroked her hair. "I've missed you too. So much I can't begin to tell you." Though Leanbow had been confident that his actions had been right and just, it hadn't prevented him from missing his family so much that it'd hurt worse than any wound. After a good long moment, he pulled away and cupped Natalia's face in his hands, allowing him to gently wipe her happy tears away. "But it's okay. We're together again and I could not be more proud of you. I love you so much, my little phoenix-star."

Natalia smiled as she hugged her father again. "I love you too, Papa."

Wisely, the others stood back and allowed father and daughter some more time together before daring to join in on the happiness. Although they were overjoyed to have their king and friend back, they knew this moment was long overdue.

The happy moment was interrupted, however, when Matoombo suddenly appeared via a spell seal, more badly injured than before and barely clinging to life.

"Matoombo!" exclaimed Vida. Quickly, she ran to her injured friend and cradled him in her arms. "What happened?"

Matoombo weakly clutched Vida's hand in his own. "I…I failed…" he rasped. "Forgive me…" He then lost consciousness. Were Vida not able to feel Matoombo's weak breath on her hand, she would've thought him dead and he surely would die soon if action wasn't taken.

"Somebody help!" cried Vida.

Natalia did not hesitate to rush to Matoombo's injured side and as she knelt down beside him, the Mystic Crystal glowed brightly with powerful healing magic, which she directed towards Matoombo. As Matoombo's body glowed, he was not only healed of all his injuries he was also fully restored to his former self. Gone was his black-and-white armored body with his mushroom shaped head, in its place was a dark-skinned wizard with hair white as snow, dressed in black-and-white wizard robes and when his grey eyes fluttered open, Matoombo looked at his hands in awe and disbelief.

"I…I've been restored. I never thought this could ever happen. How…?" he murmured.

"It's thanks to Natalia," said Vida, smiling as she helped Matoombo to stand. "She used the Mystic Crystal to save your life and restore you."

Matoombo's grey eyes filled with happy tears as he then knelt down and bowed his head in respect to Natalia. "Mystic Princess, Red Mystic Ranger and Light of the Realm, I owe you my undying gratitude and loyalty. My powers may not be what they once were, but I give my word that I will lend whatever aid I can to you and the cause of righteousness. And I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

Natalia smiled softly but it didn't quite reach her eyes, as though she knew something they didn't. "I graciously accept your offer and I forgive you, Matoombo. But I believe we both know the situation's just become far worse than we could've anticipated." Thanks to her knowledge of the Book of Prophecy and what the Mystic Crystal had told her when she'd healed Matoombo, she knew what'd happened at the Lake of Hope.

Matoombo nodded grimly as he stood up and then looked ashamed.

"What is she talking about?" asked Leanbow.

Matoombo's eyes filled with tears. "I failed in my mission. I reached the Lake of Hope, but it was too late. Before I could step into the waters, the Master forcibly left my body and sent me back to you as a warning of what is to come."

" _WHAT?!_ " exclaimed everyone but Natalia, in horrified shock.

The Master had risen? Oh, this was not good at _all._

Right on cue, the skies darkened to almost pitch-black and sparked with powerful bolts of red lightning and from the darkened heavens emerged the Master of All Evil, Ocotomus, fully restored to his dark self. He was gigantic in size, his skin a demonic red, his face black as night with golden eyes with two red tentacles like husks. From his back spouted two gigantic skeletal wings with tentacles on either side. His feet and hands were long and claw, which only further added to his demonic form.

"Your fight has been a fruitless one, for I have risen at last!" cackled the Master. "Soon, I will have both the Light _and_ the Mystic Crystal under my control and when I do, I will ensure you _all_ suffer and perish! Especially you, Leanbow, and your precious Solaris Knight! One-by-one, you will fall and then so will your precious world! Enjoy your empty victory, you pathetic weaklings! I will strike when you least expect it!"

There was a loud crack of lightning and then all of a sudden, the skies cleared and all was peaceful again, for the Master had vanished into thin air.

"Now this…" breathed Chip, looking terrified. "This is bad."

Bad was putting it mildly. The Master was fully restored to power and was about to unleash unspeakable horrors upon the world. If they didn't destroy him, billions of innocent lives were going to pay the price. The situation couldn't possibly be _worse!_


	31. Mystic Fate Part One

**Mystic Fate Part One**

The sun hung high and warm in the skies which were clear and blue, promising a beautiful day, but Natalia paid it no attention.

It'd been a week since the Master had regained his body and declared his intention to return. In that time, Natalia had been keeping herself busy with intensive, rigorous training as she wanted to be ready for when the Master struck, regardless of what the Book of Prophecy said. At that moment, she was in a clearing in the woods, in her Red Dragon Fire Ranger form, practicing her swordplay, martial arts and defensive magic moves with perhaps a little too much vigor to be considered mentally healthy, as was evident by the pile of ash and soot that used to be two dozen training dummies. But she wasn't done yet. She still had another dozen training dummies to practice on.

Natalia had just performed an impressive spinning kick move on a dummy when she heard the sound of a branch breaking. As everyone knew not to approach Natalia while she was training by herself, she immediately went into a defensive stance and when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she didn't even hesitate to grab that hand and toss it owner into a tree. She immediately regretted this when she saw that the owner of the hand was none other than her father, Leanbow.

"Ow," groaned Leanbow, as he rubbed his aching head.

"Papa!" Natalia immediately powered down and ran to her father's side to heal him with the Mystic Crystal before helping him stand. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were the enemy."

 _Idiot!_ She mentally cursed herself. Leanbow probably hadn't known not to enter the training circle when Natalia was training solo. And more importantly, she should've checked before impulsively attacking.

Leanbow shook his head and smiled softly. "It's all right. I'm fine. Besides, I should've called first. That was my mistake."

Natalia heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that Leanbow wasn't upset. "So, what brings you here?"

Leanbow hesitated before replying. "Aurora, why don't you sit down? We need to talk."

Natalia raised an eyebrow but didn't question her father as they seated themselves on two chairs that Leanbow conjured.

"Aurora, I'm going to be blunt. Your mother and I are very worried about you."

Natalia blinked in surprise. "Worried? Why?"

"Well, ever since I came back, you've been more closed off than usual. You're always busy. You hardly sleep or eat. And then there's this—" Leanbow gestured to the obliterated training dummies and the freshly burnt one that was still standing. "—when you're not at work, you train from dawn until dusk, sometimes even earlier. You won't train with me or anyone else. And when you do practice, you get impressive results but you do so with such terrible anger."

Natalia averted her gaze from her father's and said nothing, suddenly finding her boots far more interesting to look at.

Leanbow's brow wrinkled with worry at this as he reached out and touched her hand. "Sweetheart, we all love you very much, but you're scaring us. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell us. You're not alone in this."

It was the wrong thing to say as Natalia's head shot up and she pulled away from her father. _I'm not alone in this? Oh, Papa, if only you knew!_ Yes, Natalia was surrounded by family and friends and when the time came, she would have them at the final battle. But it made no difference as when it came down to the final battle, everything rest on Natalia's shoulders and hers alone, rendering her complete and utterly alone. But as she couldn't tell Leanbow this, she decided to settle for a half-truth to allay his concerns.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out but as the heiress to the Mystic Crystal and the Red Mystic Ranger, I can't afford to take any chances with what lies ahead. I'm scared, okay? So much is depending on the team, on _me_ to win this war. The Master's almost at his full power. I have to be ready for him. With or without the Mystic Crystal, he'll be strong and I have to be stronger. But maybe I have gotten a little carried away with that," said Natalia, softly. "I'll be better about it, I promise."

Ever since that terrible day when Matoombo failed to stop the Master, Natalia had been consumed with her preparations, knowing what lay ahead of them. But perhaps she'd gone about it in the wrong way by going solo.

Leanbow gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand that. However, in my opinion, your magic's never been stronger. I know you'll be able to defeat the Master when the time comes. But that still doesn't explain why you won't train with me."

"Because I don't _want_ to. Okay? I fought against you enough times as Koragg and I've had enough," said Natalia, truthfully. "Rationally, I know training isn't the same as battling but it doesn't change how I feel. So, please don't ask me to."

Seeing that Natalia wouldn't be dissuaded, Leanbow conceded. But he was still worried about his daughter. She was telling the truth, he could sense that but she was still hiding something from him, something big that was bothering her. And Leanbow wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Mason had told Leanbow of the incident at the Rock Porium where Natalia had nearly exploded on the team for butting into her business about whatever secret she and Lee-Lee were keeping. They hadn't asked her about it since. Leanbow wanted to respect his daughter's wishes to be left alone, but deep down, he knew that Natalia's problem was too serious to be left alone.

Gently, he reached out and pulled Natalia in for a loving embrace, smiling inwardly when she returned it. "All right, I won't ask you to fight me." He felt Natalia relax beneath his touch at this and tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject, hoping that after a little more small talk, she might feel more comfortable opening up. "I have so much I have planned for us to do as a family when there's finally peace. Do you ever think about what'll happen when this war's finally over?"

"All the time," said Natalia, truthfully. There wasn't a day that went by when Natalia didn't wonder what life would be like for her loved ones once the war with the Master was over. She didn't imagine what _her_ life would be like—what was the point? True, the Book of Prophecy had flown off before she could read more about her fate, but it didn't matter. Natalie's fate was to die so that everyone else could live their lives. But Leanbow didn't know that and nor could he ever. No father should have to live with the knowledge that he would outlive his own child.

Any further conversation was cut off when Natalia's morpher went off, signaling trouble.

"I've got to go," said Natalia, as she pulled away from Leanbow. "But I'll see you later for lunch?"

Leanbow nodded. "Be safe."

Natalia nodded before morphing and then taking off.

XXX

Back in the Terrors' Sacred Chamber, the three remaining Terrors were kneeling before their Stone, awaiting their Master's commands, for he was about to speak. The Stone burned and sparked with the Master's dark magic as he then said, "Itassis, I choose you to conquer the surface world. Show no mercy and crush all who get in your way."

Itassis's heart sank. After her recent encounter with the Rangers and after seeing Matoombo's fate, she had begun to have a change of heart towards the Terrors' mission. But even so, she could not dare defy the Master's wishes. She may have kept her soul but the Master had still made Itassis what she was and he could just as easily undo that.

"As you wish, Master," said Itassis.

Sculpin nodded approving at Itassis's retreating form, for she was one of the few Terrors he had respect for and he had no doubt that Itassis would achieve victory where all the others had failed miserably. "May you succeed and evil prevail!"

"Wait!"

Itassis froze to see Necrolai flying into her face in a panic. "What is it, Necrolai?"

"Humans deserve your wrath, Itassis. However, my daughter is also on the surface world at this very moment. Please, take care that she is unharmed," begged Necrolai. Though Itassis had agreed to spare Lee-Lee long ago, Necrolai was still a mother first and foremost and wanted reassurance that Lee-Lee would be kept safe.

Itassis nodded. "Dear Necrolai, faithful friend and servant, you needn't worry. Your daughter will be spared as I promised. You have my word."

Necrolai heaved a sigh of relief.

Sculpin, however, glared at Necrolai and swatted her out of the air. "Itassis may spare that traitorous half-breed, but no one else will!"

Necrolai froze. "What do you mean, traitorous?"

Sculpin scoffed. "Are you really so blind and ignorant, you little maggot? When the White Sorceress and her Snow Staff escaped us, I consulted the Pool of Truth and saw where that half-breed filth's loyalties truly lie! Your precious daughter's been playing you for a fool! She's been a spy, working for those wretched Rangers from the beginning! What's more, she's been a friend of the Light even before the first war! She is a traitor! She's thrown her lot in with the humans and will be dealt with as such!"

Necrolai's breath escaped her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lee-Lee, her own daughter, a traitor to the darkness? It couldn't possibly be true! But as Necrolai was about to deny this, her mind raced with thoughts of Lee-Lee's behavior over the past twelve months and in that moment, Necrolai realized that Sculpin was right. Lee-Lee _had_ been acting as a double-agent the entire time and Necrolai hadn't known. But instead of feeling angry or grieved, the Queen of the Vampires felt a surge of pride in her daughter. Lee-Lee may not have chosen the path that Necrolai wanted but it had been Lee-Lee's own decision. She'd done what Necrolai couldn't and forged her own path. What's more, Lee-Lee still loved her mother fiercely and tried to protect Necrolai, and those feelings were reciprocated. What did it matter what path Lee-Lee chose as long as she was safe and happy?

"I don't care!" spat Necrolai. "Whatever she's done, Lee-Lee is still _my_ daughter and I love her! I'll do all I can to protect her! Even if it means going up against the likes of you!"

Itassis was shocked but impressed at Necrolai's boldness but said nothing. Necrolai, who'd always seemed to care for nothing but her own ambition in the past, was now showing exemplary courage as well as trusting in the bonds of love and loyalty.

Sculpin just sneered. "We'll see about that. Now, get out of my sight!"

Despite her fury and determination, Necrolai did as she was told and Itassis did the same and journeyed to the surface world.

Itassis had not been on the surface world long when the Rangers appeared in their Legend Warrior forms, ready for a fight.

" _You?_ " said Natalia, surprised. After their last encounter, Itassis was the last Terror she'd expected to have to fight.

"Yes, me. By order of the Master I'm here to destroy your world," said Itassis.

"Then we'll just have to stop you!" said Chip. He shot a powerful bolt of lightning at Itassis but she easily blocked it and sent it back at Chip.

"Do not interfere," warned Itassis. "I came here to give you a chance to surrender peacefully. You cannot hope to win against the Master!"

"We'll see about that! Let's get her, sis!" spat Mason.

Together, Mason and Vida jumped into the air and combined their Mystic Lion Staffs together, sending forth a powerful water tornado at Itassis. The Egyptian-like Terror struggled beneath their combined spell before she gained a second wind, allowing her to break their spell and send both the Pink and Blue Rangers flying across the area.

"You're going to pay for that! _Tatem Vineis Oppugnare!_ " yelled Xander.

Gigantic spiky vines burst out of the ground and attempted to bind Itassis and almost succeeded but Itassis sent forth a powerful surge of dark magic that destroyed them before she then fought Xander hand-to-hand. Try as he might, the Green Ranger couldn't hold his own against Itassis and before long, found himself being tossed across the clearing like a softball.

"Surrender! Stop fighting and accept your fate!" ordered Itassis. The odds were against them. They couldn't possibly hope to win. So, why were the Rangers still fighting Itassis so hard? "I am one of the Ten Terrors! Your magic is _nothing_ compared to mine!"

As if for proof, Itassis conjured her arm weapon and fired off half a dozen rounds at the Rangers, only to be caught off-guard when a shimmering silver shield appeared and deflected the attack while the injured Rangers were engulfed in healing white light, the mark of the Mystic Crystal. Natalia then stepped forward and drew her sword. When Itassis sent forth another series of attacks, Natalia surprised them all by catching each blast with her sword and sending it all flying harmlessly into the air without even breaking a sweat.

"By the gods…" whispered Itassis. It was one thing to hear of the Mystic Crystal's power, it was quite another to see it in action. Those were some of Itassis's most powerful attacks yet Natalia was beating them as though they were nothing and she was also protecting and healing her teammates at the same time. No other practitioner of magic could do such a thing.

"You have no idea what real magic is, Itassis," said Natalia, shaking her head, pityingly. "What's more, you may have kept your soul and claim to be only after knowledge but from where I stand, you are no different than the other Terrors. You're just one of the Master's puppets."

" _What?!_ " exclaimed Itassis, in shocked outrage.

Itassis a mere _puppet?_ How could Natalia say such a thing? It wasn't true!

Or was it?

Itassis's mind raced as she tried to recall some moment from the past, anything at all to prove that the Red Mystic Warrior's claims were untrue. But Itassis couldn't.

"I'm right, aren't I?" said Natalia, guessing the Terror's thoughts. "You've never had the courage to make your own decisions, have you? Well, all that is going to change now, Itassis."

Itassis's blue eyes narrowed. "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm giving you a choice. Something the Master never did." Natalia then shocked everyone by powering down and opening her arms wide. Even with the Mystic Crystal, she was in a vulnerable, precarious position. "I could destroy you right here and now easily, but I won't because I've seen your heart, Itassis. I know you can be better than this. So, you can either be like Matoombo and make a better choice and help us destroy the Master or you can be like the other Terrors. It's up to you."

Itassis didn't reply at first. Instead, she held up her weapon at Natalia for what seemed like an eternity but was actually only a minute or two as she struggled with her conscience. The Princess and her Crystal were right there and Itassis could easily claim them for the Master, cementing her place at the Master's side. But then Itassis thought of her friend Matoombo and the choices he'd made as well Necrolai and Lee-Lee. And in that moment, Itassis realized that while she was Terror, it was not who she truly was. She was not a murderer or a destroyer of worlds.

Tears slid down Itassis's cheeks as her weapon disappeared and she collapsed to her knees. _What have I done to myself? What have I become?_ All her life, she'd never had the courage to make her own decisions, to do what was right. And all it had gotten her was a lifetime of misery. Well, no more.

"You are right and you are wise beyond your years, Princess," said Itassis, softly. "Thank you. I will do what must be done."

Before anyone could question Itassis, the Egyptian-like Terror disappeared through a dark spell seal and she returned to the Sacred Chamber where Black Lance and Sculpin were waiting. Having seen everything that'd happened, they were furious and ready to punish Itassis for her betrayal.

Tendrils of black magic snaked around Black Lance's weapon. "You backstabbing filth! How dare you turn against the Master?" he snarled.

Itassis gave Black Lance an unrepentant stare. "I dare because I have the courage to do what's right! And if I die for that, I will gladly accept it. But know this: you will _never_ defeat the Mystic Force. They are far stronger than we could ever be because even without the Mystic Crystal's power, they have what we do not: true courage and heart."

Necrolai, who was watching the tragic scene unfold, cried out as she wept, "Itassis, my friend, don't!" Itassis was the only Terror besides Matoombo who'd ever showed Necrolai kindness and called the Vampire Queen friend. She didn't want to see Itassis perish.

But Necrolai's cry fell on deaf ears as Itassis was then attacked by both Black Lance and Sculpin and she couldn't block it in time.

"You spoke truly, Itassis. You've found courage and heart in your final hour but it won't save you!" said Sculpin.

Itassis struggled to her feet. "You don't have to follow the Master!" Though she knew it would be of little use, Itassis had to try and save her former friends and comrades. "There's still a chance to regain your souls! I implore you to think for yourselves and do what's right, for your own sakes if nothing else! You have a choice and a chance to be better!"

Sculpin's eyes blazed as his weapon lit up with dark magic. "I've heard enough! Black Lance!"

Before Itassis had a chance to react, the two Terrors joined forces and attacked Itassis from both sides at once. Unable to defend herself, Itassis then perished and her body lay cold and unmoving on the floor of the Sacred Chamber, much to the distress of Necrolai.

To make matters worse, the Master burst forth from his resting place, furious at what had just happened. Another of his followers had just turned traitor. This could not go unpunished and it was high time he made his move.

"Itassis, you _fool,_ " muttered the Master. "You were one of my favorite, and yet you dare disappoint me? Do not rest easy in your afterlife, for I will show you the price of your actions. It's time I take care of the Mystic Force myself, starting with the Light!"

The Master had always been a patient soul but that time was long gone. One way or another, the Master was going to finally claim the power of the Mystic Crystal and vanquish the Light once and for all if it was the last thing he ever did!

XXX

Meanwhile, following a pleasant lunch with her parents, Natalia had resumed her training, wanting to practice a move she was struggling with. But she couldn't focus on it as her mind was elsewhere. During the lunch, Natalia couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, that a shadow was following her. Out of caution, she'd shocked her parents by asking Leanbow to hold onto the Mystic Crystal for her for an hour or two. She couldn't explain why she needed him to do this as she didn't even know herself, she just knew it needed to be done. After some hesitation, Leanbow accepted.

Suddenly, a chill went down Natalia's spine as the warm breeze that had been blowing turned cold as ice and before Natalia could react, the training area was engulfed in darkness and a familiar growl echoed throughout the area. Realizing what was happening, Natalia morphed and began terrible fight against her foe.

XXX

An hour later, the Rangers and the others were racing down to one of the biggest villages in the Mystic Woods, having gotten word of an attack from the darkness. When they arrived, they were dismayed that the village had been complete and utterly destroyed. A smoking crater and charred ruins lay where once thriving village had. Crops had been destroyed. Those who weren't injured were putting out fires and lending aid to everyone else.

"What happened here?" asked Leanbow, shocked.

A male elf covered in ash and soot stepped forward. "We were attacked, my king, without warning. There are only minor injuries and everyone escaped, thank the gods, but the village has been destroyed. We'll need the help of the Mystic Crystal if we're to survive this."

"Of course, I'll do so immediately," assured Leanbow.

"And we'll help in another way you need," added Mason, as the other Rangers nodded in agreement. "But tell us, who did this? Was it a Terror or the Master?"

The elf shook his head and looked grave. "Neither. It was the Destroyer, the Death Bird. The Black Phoenix."

Everyone blinked in surprise and confusion at this.

"I'm sorry, mate, what did you say?" asked Xander.

"The Black Phoenix," repeated the elf.

"But the phoenix is a symbol of healing and protection and there's no record of any kind of phoenix doing anything like this," objected Vida.

"Yeah, how can there be an evil one?" added Chip.

The elf shook as he spoke. "Even the purest heart can be corrupted by dark magic. Legend says that when the phoenix's heart is touched by darkness, it will no longer heal and protect with its flame, only death and devastation."

Suddenly, there was great and terrible cry as the sky darkened.

The blood drained from the elf's face. "Everyone, _RUN!_ The Destroyer's back!"

As the villagers all screamed in terror and ran for cover, a great and terrible black fiery phoenix swooped down, destroying many trees in its path as it did before it landed before them. Moments later, the flames dispersed and a masked woman in black phoenix armor stood before them. She drew her sword and ignited it with powerful black and red flames.

"You're late for the party, Mystic Force," said the masked woman. Her voice was distorted, as though it was mixed with one than one person's. "But lucky for you, I've got plenty more where all this came from. Who knows? Maybe you'll fare better than your precious princess!"

Mason's heart skipped a beat. Aurora? This crazy monster had attacked Aurora? That would explain why she hadn't yet arrived. Immediately, Mason's anger flared. "What've you done with her? Who are you?" he demanded.

The masked woman cackled as she made a beckoning gesture. "Come and find out, if you dare."

Quickly, the Rangers morphed into their Legend Warrior forms and did battle with the masked woman after she transported them away from the village. But although they were at their most powerful in their Legend Warrior forms, they quickly found out that they had clearly underestimated their opponent as it wasn't long before she defeated them all one-by-one.

Mason was the first to be defeated. He tried entrapping the masked woman in a giant bubble of water, thinking it would extinguish her flame but a shock came Mason's way when she boiled the bubble of water from the inside out and then she proceeded to cast a spell seal that encased Mason in crystal and rendering his powers useless.

Vida was next. The masked woman led her on a chase through the thickest part of the forest where Vida proceeded to slice through every twisting vine and branch she could reach to try and block the woman's path. Soon enough, the woman was several feet ahead of Vida, causing the Pink Ranger to take advantage of the situation by casting a spell that sliced through a particularly heavy and large branch that pinned the woman's legs. Vida ran towards her seemingly fallen foe, intending to unmask her, but a shock came Vida's way when Vida failed to notice the trap seal that activated as soon as Vida's foot touched it and she was then trapped like Mason.

The masked woman smirked as she burnt the branch that'd trapped her and healed herself with rejuvenating fire. "You never did learn to mind your surroundings, Vida," she said.

Vida's eyes widened upon hearing this and she pounded against the encasing but it was no use as it could only be destroyed its caster and nor could a word she said be heard.

"Let them go!"

Chip burst forth into the woods and shot forth multiple powerful bolts of lightning at the masked woman, expecting her to be hit and fall but a shock came Chip's way when the woman harmlessly absorbed the lightning and redirected at Chip, causing him to go flying into a tree.

"How did you…?" gasped Chip, as he struggled to stand.

The masked woman cackled. "Really, Chip. I expected you, of all people to know this. Lightning may be _your_ element but where there's lightning there's heat and where there's heat, there's fire. Fire that _I_ control."

Before Chip could say another word, she trapped him just as she had Mason and Vida. She then proceeded to do battle against Xander, the only Ranger left standing. After she proceeded to beat the living tar out of Xander in hand-to-hand combat, Xander used what energy he had to cause an earthquake that split the ground swallowed the masked woman whole before resealing itself. For a moment, it seemed as though Xander had won but then there was great surge of dark energy and the woman burst out of the ground in her black phoenix form. She then proceeded to knock Xander out and then she entrapped him like the others.

"ENOUGH!"

Leanbow and Udonna burst forth, armed and ready to defeat the masked woman and rescue the Mystic Force.

"Enough with these games! Tell us who you are and release them!" ordered Leanbow.

The masked woman laughed as she sheathed her sword. "Release them? Fine. I'll do that _if_ you beat me, Leanbow. As for my identity, well, I must say I'm surprised you haven't guessed it already. Well, here's a hint for you. Like father, like daughter."

Leanbow and Udonna's eyes widened in horrified realization as the masked woman snapped her fingers, removing her mask and revealing her true identity as none other than Natalia, only her eyes were pitch black instead of their usual chocolate brown.

"Aurora?" gasped Udonna. She couldn't believe it. How could this happen? Her own daughter? "I don't understand. Why…?"

Udonna stepped forward but Leanbow held out hand, keeping his wife back. "It's not Aurora. It's not our daughter. She's being controlled, isn't she, _Master?_ " spat Leanbow.

The Master's terrible laugh echoed through the area and moments later, a shadowy projection of the Master appeared beside Natalia. Much to the King and Queen's disgust, he caressed the underside of Natalia's chin with a long, slender finger.

"Correct, Leanbow. Your precious Light is under _my_ control. She put up quite a fight about it, too. She almost had me, as a matter of fact, but then she slipped and I was able to sink my claws into her," said the Master. "And I must say that she's proven to be quite invaluable to me and my cause. Even without the Mystic Crystal, she achieved in one day where it took my forces a year to fail!"

The Master's red eyes gleamed proudly at the captured Rangers. Even without the Mystic Crystal, Natalia had still proved to be the most powerful of them all and had taken down all. The Light was all that the prophecies had promised and more, making the Master quite pleased to have Natalia under his control.

"Let her go, you abomination!" roared Udonna.

"Now why would I do that when I have one of the ultimate weapons at my command?" sneered the Master. "She might've been able to keep the Mystic Crystal and its whereabouts hidden from me but that won't be an issue for long. But before I do that, let give you a little advice, _Your Majesties,_ mental control is _so_ much easier when one's victim holds so much buried up anger towards their loved ones within them."

Both Leanbow and Udonna looked baffled. Natalia was angry with her loved ones? With them? What on earth could she possibly be angry with them for? It had to be some kind of trick or lie.

"What're you talking about?" demanded Leanbow.

"I think I'll let my little puppet explain," said the Master. "Servant, tell them the truth about your feelings and then retrieve the Mystic Crystal for me."

The Master's shadow form then disappeared, leaving Natalia alone with her parents and still under his dark control.

"Aurora, please, I know you're in there. You can fight this," said Udonna, pleadingly.

"Now why would I do a thing like that when fighting you two is so much more satisfying?" said Natalia, grinning. "After all, the Master's not the one I'm angry with right now."

"So, it's true. You _are_ angry. But why? I don't know what's wrong," said Leanbow.

It was the wrong thing to say as Natalia then drew her sword and ignited it.

"You really don't know why I'm angry? _You really don't know why I'm angry?!_ It's because of _YOU!_ " roared Natalia, her eyes blazing as she glared at her parents.

"Us?" said Udonna, baffled. "But I don't understand…what did we do?"

Natalia laughed bitterly, unsurprised by her mother's response. "You _still_ haven't figured it out? Well let me tell you, you both abandoned me! _Twice!_ "

" _What?!_ " they exclaimed in unison. Abandoned her? What was Natalia talking about? They loved her and they'd done everything they could to protect her. How could she think she'd been abandoned by them?

Guessing their thoughts, Natalia's eyes narrowed as she answered their unspoken questions. "First, instead of letting me destroy the Master in the last war, you sent me away without thinking twice. Yes, I was young, but I could've stopped the war without cost to myself _or_ any other casualties. But did you let me? No!"

"You were too young! We couldn't let you fight!" objected Udonna. "Aurora, please, we didn't _want_ to send you away, but we didn't have a choice—"

" _YOU HAD A CHOICE_!" interrupted Natalia, fiercely. Her clenched fist glowed brightly and there was an explosion of fire in the distance. "You could've chosen peace without losing lives! You could've chosen to keep me! You could've chosen to keep our family together and you _DIDN'T!_ Yes, I'm the Light and heiress to the Mystic Crystal and therefore, invaluable. But you know what? So is Clare! As heiress to the Gatekeeper legacy, she's arguably more invaluable than I am and yet, you kept her and raised her!"

Natalia didn't resent or blame Clare for being kept and raised by Udonna but all the same, part of her felt jealous that Clare had lived the life Natalia was denied with Udonna. Why was Clare deemed less important in the first war when her role as future Gatekeeper was arguably more important than her cousin's? Especially since it was Clare's legacy that was exploited before Morticon was vanquished and almost cost the Rangers the second war against the darkness. _Clare_ had been kept by Udonna and raised by her and yet Udonna's own daughter hadn't. Where was the fairness in that?

Tears pooled in Udonna and Leanbow's eyes.

"Aurora—" began Leanbow.

Natalia held up a hand, silencing her father. "And let's not forget your role in what happened next, _Papa,_ " she spat, bitterly. "You let your fear as well as your shame and guilt about being related to the Master be your guide in making decisions that destroyed so many lives and took away mine and Nehir's! You could've used the Mystic Crystal from the beginning and stopped the Master without cost to yourself. But did you? No. Instead, you chosen a destructive path and you chose to send me away! And because you didn't tell me I had the Mystic Crystal when I left with Nehir and because I had no idea what was happening, both mine and Nehir's memories were _lost_ for sixteen years!

"Do you have any _idea_ what that was like? Waking up on the Russells' doorstep with nothing but the clothes on my back, the only two keepsakes I had of my past, powers I couldn't control and no memory as to who or what I was? Can you even _imagine_ what it was like growing up? Wondering everyday who I was and where I'd come from? Where and who my birth parents were? Wondering why I'd been left on the Russells' doorstep like I had? Feeling terrified to find out if it was because of my then-uncontrollable powers that I'd been left there? And do you have any idea what it was like having no explainable reason for my amnesia and terrified of what it might mean? _That_ it was you put me through back then. For _sixteen years,_ I had questions that nobody could answer and it was all because of _YOU!_ "

Leanbow narrowly dodged the fireball that Natalia then threw at his head in fury. "Aurora, please, I never meant for any of that to happen! I—"

"Made the wrong choice like always because you arrogantly thought you knew best. Well, you were wrong!" snapped Natalia. She then turned to Udonna, who didn't even raise her Snow Staff despite the threatening position Natalia was in. "And _you._ Don't think I've forgotten what _else_ you did. You never came to find me after the first war."

"That's not true!" protested Udonna. "When you weren't at the safe house, I searched for you but when I found your bracelet—"

"In absence of a corpse, you _assumed_ it meant I was dead. A bracelet. A freaking _bracelet_ on the forest floor and you took it as proof I was dead!" interrupted Natalia, furiously. "Yet, you never used a scrying spell or used that bracelet to try and track me down, did you? Because if you had, you've found me instantly. I mean, come _on,_ Udonna, the Mystic Crystal was shielding me and Nehir from dark magic. Do you really think it would've stopped my _mother_ from finding me if you'd bothered to try?"

Udonna was rendered speechless and tears of regret slid down her cheeks. It was true. It'd taken very little evidence that Natalia had perished in the first war and nor had it occurred to her to even try using certain spells to track her daughter down, even for a supposed burial. Had she done any of that, she would've found her daughter and her godson and brought them both home to be raised and trained as they were meant to be. Everything would've worked out differently had Udonna not chosen to bury herself in her grief.

Natalia smirked, clearly enjoying her mother's guilt. "Sixteen years we were all apart. Sixteen long years. And when it finally came to an end, when we _finally_ got our memories back, I didn't care about the past. I was willing to forgive it all because at the time, it was all worth it if it meant I could have you both back, if I could have my life and identity back. I was so happy to have my family back again. And then you both crushed that dream like a bug beneath your shoes."

Leanbow's eyes widened in distressed as he realized what his daughter was referring to and a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. But Natalia cut him off before he even had the chance to speak.

"Leanbow supposedly sacrificed himself that same _hour_ we were reunited and _you_ , Udonna, left less than a week later! Never _once_ did either of you think about how I might feel about that, did you? No! Duty and the greater good came first! Isn't that what you always told me? _Never_ your family or their feelings!" spat Natalia, as angry tears slid down her cheeks. "Did it never occur to either of you how much it would hurt losing you both as soon as I'd found you? Or how I'd feel knowing I could've done something but you didn't let me?"

Udonna and Leanbow had the decency to look ashamed and heartbroken at this. Natalia was right. In their rush to do what they'd thought was right, they _hadn't_ considered any other options _or_ their daughter's feelings once. She had every right to be angry with them. Despite all their good intentions and love, they had, unintentionally abandoned their daughter more than once and she had every right to hate them for it.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this sooner?" asked Leanbow.

All this time, Natalia had been silently suffering and she hadn't said so much as word. But then again, as her parents, they should've done more, paid more attention to her body language and pressed harder to find out what was wrong. And more importantly, they shouldn't have left her alone for so long. Adult or not, Natalia had undergone terrible emotional trauma and her parents, who should've been her first and strongest support system hadn't been there to help.

"Because I was doing what _you_ taught me to do: duty before heart, remember? Besides, would it really have made a difference if I had told you? And another thing, when on earth was I supposed to tell you? It's not like either of you gave me a chance!" she growled as she angrily encircled her parents like a wolf encircling its prey. "By the time you even bothered talking to me, it was too late!"

Leanbow's brow wrinkled in confusion and worry. "Too late? Too late for what?"

Natalia smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? And speaking of knowing, Udonna never would've felt the need to go looking for you, Leanbow, if _you_ hadn't decided to hide from us, if you'd just let us know where you where! If you hadn't shut off our link, I could've told Udonna where to find you and I could've helped you _both!_ I could've prevented everything that's happened since if it hadn't been for your decisions! But you know what? Thanks to your _shining_ example, I know what _not_ to do and unlike you, I'm not afraid and I'm fully for prepared for the consequences. I've accepted my fate."

Leanbow and Udonna exchanged confused, worried looks. What on earth was their daughter talking about? What fate? What did she know that they didn't?

Natalia cracked her neck and shoulders before doing the same with her knuckles as her eyes then turned pitch back from the Master's dark magic. "So, now that you know everything, there's no need for me to hold back now, is there?" She thrust out her hand and cast a spell that trapped Udonna in crystal like the others. "I'll deal with Mommy Dearest later. For now, my beef is with _you!_ You want to fight, old man? Let's fight!"

Leanbow barely had time to morph and shield himself as Natalia returned to her dark form and sent out a powerful blast of dark magic at him. The sound of metal striking metal echoed in the air as their swords then met one another.

"Aurora, please! You're stronger than the Master. You can fight this!" begged Leanbow, as he met Natalia's blows.

"Save your breath!" said Natalia. She performed a tricky move that disarmed Leanbow before grabbing him by the throat and tossing him into a tree. "Yes, I'm stronger the Master, but I have no need to fight him when he's shown me the error of my ways. The Mystic Force will fall by my sword, starting with you!"

She brought her sword down onto Leanbow and the Fire Wizard King was barely able to roll away in time. He struck back with a powerful blast of his own which did some damage to Natalia's armor but not enough to slow her down. The battle continued to rage on for what seemed like an eternity as both father and daughter were evenly matched in skill and power and able to meet each other's blows. Finally, an idea came to Leanbow and after dodging one of Natalia's blows, he powered down.

"Stop!" yelled Leanbow. He held out a hand, causing Natalia to freeze her tracks just as she was able to strike with her flaming sword. "You're right. We've battled enough."

Natalia tilted her head in suspicion but didn't lower her blade. "What kind of trick is this?"

"No trick," said Leanbow, as he stood up. He gave his daughter a regretful but loving gaze. "I won't fight you anymore."

"Good, that makes this easier," spat Natalia. She raised her sword again only to stop once more when Leanbow spoke again.

"You were right. I messed up," said Leanbow. "I had the power to change the outcome of the first war, to keep us all together as a family. Instead I took the coward's way out and I left you alone for sixteen years. I know I can't change what happened no matter how much I wish I could, but Aurora…" Tears pooled in Leanbow's eyes. "…you're my daughter. The most precious thing I have in this world. I love you and I will never stop trying to protect you."

Was it a trick of the light or did Leanbow truly see Natalia's grip on her sword beginning to weaken? Was she starting to come back to them?

"I am so, _so_ sorry for everything," continued Leanbow. "I know it can never make up for everything I put you through, but it's a start. I am sorry and I love you. I know you're in there, Aurora. I'm going to bring you back."

Leanbow then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Mystic Crystal. He held it in his open palm, leaving it wide open for her to take.

"Remember when I gave you this? I told you it would keep you safe and help you to be brave and it would help you remember how much your mother and I love you. If you truly want it back, all you need to do is touch it."

Natalia hesitated. "You're giving it to me? Knowing full well that if I take to the Master, he'll use it to destroy you all with a blink?"

"Yes," said Leanbow, truthfully. His plan was slightly insane but if it worked, it would be worth it. "I may be able to wield its power but it's true ownership passed to you long ago. Just touch it and it's yours. No tricks. No lies. I promise. Just trust me."

There was a moment's pause before Natalia then touched the Mystic Crystal just as Leanbow invoked its power. Moments later, the Mystic Crystal leapt from the palm of Leanbow's hand back onto Natalia's neck where it belonged, proving Leanbow's words. Natalia was then engulfed in the healing light of the Crystal as it purged the Master's dark magic from Natalia, destroyed the Master's control over her and undid all the destruction the Master's dark magic had caused.

Free and back to her old self, Natalia's eyes then shot open and immediately filled with tears as her knees buckled. As Udonna joined them, Natalia then collapsed into her parents arms and proceeded to cry, feeling guilty and ashamed for what'd happened.

"Mom, Papa…I'm sorry," sobbed Natalia. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. He came at me when I was training. I fought against him, I fought so hard—! I could see everything he made me do and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't stop him! Oh, gods, the things I did!"

"Shh, it wasn't your fault. None of it was," murmured Udonna, as she stroked Natalia's hair. "You're our daughter and we love you. You did everything you could. Nobody blames you. It's over now."

"It's not, though," said Natalia. She looked up at her parents in shame. "I can never forgive myself for what I said. How can you still even _look_ at me, let alone forgive me? All those horrible things that I said—"

"Were true," interrupted Leanbow, sounding both remorseful and firm. "You are not blame for any of this. You have every right to feel angry and alone because of us. We should've protected you better from the Master. You needed us and we weren't there for you. We're supposed to be your parents and we didn't see your pain until it was too late. I never should've closed our link and hidden from you. I should've let you make your own decisions. If anyone should ask for forgiveness, it's us."

They had lost sixteen years together as a family, sixteen years they could never get back. And they had no one to blame but themselves for it.

"Your father's right," said Udonna, as tears glistened in her eyes. "I hold a great deal of blame. I said you were with me all along and I never knew, yet I should have. I should've realized who you were. And I _never_ should've left you so soon after finding you again. I should've known how much that would hurt but I was blind. I'm so sorry for that, my dear."

Natalia blinked through her tears and sniffled. "We've all made mistakes," she said, softly. "I should've spoken up sooner. But we can't change the past. And maybe now that it's all out in the open, we can learn from our mistakes and make a better future. All of us. Together. As a family. If you're willing to try?"

Although Natalia knew what her fate would be, she meant every word and she could accept her fate more easily knowing that she'd made peace and reconciled with her parents.

Udonna and Leanbow smiled and happy tears slid down their cheeks at this.

"Oh, honey, of course we are," said Leanbow.

"Absolutely," said Udonna.

Natalia smiled, thrilled. "Thank you. I love you both so much."

The family then shared a tight, loving group hug while the other Rangers watched in silent but tearful joy at the beautiful sight. Soon, they joined in, assuring Natalia that there was nothing to forgive as what happened wasn't her fault in the slightest. It was a wonderful moment that was interrupted all too soon when an icy chill blew through the air and Natalia stiffened as she broke free of her parents' embrace. "Something's wrong. Something terrible has happened."

She was quickly proven right when suddenly, Nix, the Snow Prince emerged from a spell seal, heavily injured and he collapsed into Natalia's open arms.

"Nix!" Quickly, Natalia healed him of his injuries using the Mystic Crystal. "What happened?"

The Snow Prince's eyes glistened. "I come with terrible news. The Mystic Mother's realm is no more. It's been attacked by the Master." He then proceeded to tell the full story.

 _ **Moments ago…**_

 _The Snow Prince anxiously raced to the throne of the Mystic Mother. The Master had fully arisen and with his newfound dark ability, the Mystic Mother stood little chance against her former son._

" _Mystic Mother, you must flee!" he said, when he arrived. "The Master is attacking! He's destroying our forces!"_

" _Nonsense! I flee from no one, least of all that abomination!" said the Mystic Mother, dismissively. She had no fear of her son, no matter how powerful he had become. If he dared to enter her palace, she would face him head on._

 _Suddenly, the Master appeared. "So, we meet again after all these centuries, Mother! Now you will suffer for betraying me and locking me in that pit, because this time,_ I _have the advantage and_ I _will destroy you. And with your death, all good magic shall be destroyed and I will reign supreme!"_

 _The Mystic Mother shook her head sadly as she rose from her throne. "I never betrayed you, Maverick," she said, breaking the damnation of memory for the first time in centuries. "You betrayed us all and yourself first when you chose the darkness. You haven't changed, son. You are the Master of Nothing! You should know better than anyone that good magic and the power of the Mystic Crystal is far more powerful than your evil."_

 _The Master laughed. "You're a fool, Mother! Goodness can never truly defeat evil. Soon the Mystic Crystal will be in my possession and when it is, all your fighting will be for naught!"_

" _Then prove it now!" The Mystic Mother then cast her most powerful spell, encasing the Master in an orb that entrapped and attempted to destroy him. But the Master had an ace up his sleeve. He absorbed the magic of the Mystic Mother's spell like a sponge and licked his lips in delight._

" _WHAT?!" exclaimed the Snow Prince. How could this be? The Master had broken the Mystic Mother's strongest spell!_

 _The Master cackled in delight. "Is that the best you can do, Mother? Try some of this!"_

 _The Snow Prince leapt in front of the Mystic Mother but failed to reach her in time as a powerful dark spell began destroying the realm and the Mystic Mother with it._

" _Nix, warn the others!" ordered the Mystic Mother._

 _The Snow Prince cried out in protest as the Mystic Mother cast a spell seal that sent the Snow Prince away. He could do nothing but watch as the Mystic Mother was obliterated by her son's dark spell._

 _ **Present time…d**_

"Her spell sent me to you but there was nothing I could do to help her," lamented the Snow Prince. "The Mystic Mother is gone."

Everyone looked grieved to hear this. The Mystic Mother was the Empress of Good Magic and its creator as well one of the most powerful practitioners ever to exist. With her demise, the situation had just gotten much, much worse. The team and the Mystic Crystal was the only hope they had left against the Master and his darkness.

"She's not gone."

Everyone turned and looked at Natalia in surprise. She was touching the Mystic Crystal as it glowed softly beneath her fingertips.

"What did you just say?" asked Daggeron, who'd joined in with Jenji shortly after Nix's arrival.

"I _said_ she's not gone. The Mystic Mother's still alive. She survived the Master's attack just barely," said Natalia. "I can sense it. But the Master thinks she's dead, which gives us an advantage."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief at this. Perhaps things weren't quite so grim after all.

"Then we need to find her and help her," said Daggeron.

"Daggeron and I will go. Aurora, where is she?" asked Leanbow.

Natalia told them and then she did something else. She waved her hand, causing the Mystic Crystal to glow brightly as Leanbow, Jenji, and Daggeron were engulfed in pure, bright white light.

"Now, you'll all be shielded from the Master's power and come home," said Natalia, her voice thick with emotion. She knew what was going to happen next and although she wished she could prevent it, she knew she couldn't. This was it. This was the start of the Final Battle. "I wish I could go with you to help but—"

"You're needed more here," finished Leanbow. He tenderly kissed Natalia's head. "But I promise you, we _will_ see each other again and be a family once more. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa," said Natalia, as she gave her father a tight, loving embrace.

Mason did the same with Daggeron while Udonna said her own good-byes to Leanbow. Moments later, the morphers went off, signaling the arrival of Black Lance and Sculpin in the city. Quickly, the Rangers and Udonna morphed and raced down to the city.

XXX

Soon after they arrived, they split up.

Udonna did battle with Sculpin while the Rangers fought with Sculpin. Despite their efforts, they were all powered down before long and the two Terror stood above them, cackling at their apparent victory.

"See what's become of the mighty Mystic Force," sneered Sculpin. "Pathetic! There's no one to help you now!" He grabbed Udonna's arm. "Come with me, White Sorceress!" He turned to Black Lance. "Black Lance, rid the world of these pesky Rangers and claim the Mystic Crystal for the Master!"

Black Lance nodded as Sculpin then disappeared through a dark spell seal.

"Now, you will fall just like your mother has and the Mystic Crystal will belong to the Master!" said Black Lance, as he drew his blade.

It was the wrong thing to say as it sparked a fresh surge of anger and power in Natalia that caused her eyes to blaze with phoenix fire.

"Now, you've made me mad." Despite her injuries, she rose to her feet and thrust out her hand as the Mystic Crystal glowed bright as the sun from its place on her neck. "You want my Crystal and its power, Black Lance? Have it!"

Suddenly, Black Lance dropped his weapon as beams of bright light shot out of his body and when Natalia clenched her fist, the Terror exploded in a shower of light.

The Rangers looked at their leader in amazement and praised her display of power but Natalia ignored it as she healed them of their wounds. They'd won this battle but she knew the war was still far from over.

"Keep your guard up! We're not through yet!" she barked.

Knowing she was right, the Rangers nodded and took defensives stances. They did this not a moment too soon, for right then and there, the skies turned red and sparked as the Master descended. This was it.

The Final Battle had begun.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
